Naruto the Angel of Death
by Elredar Skylance
Summary: After getting harshly rejected by Sakura, Naruto makes a choice to focus on becoming a true shinobi. Watch as he makes a name for himself with the help of three powerful styles and a demon lord. All will know the name: Naruto the Angel of Death.
1. The Three Styles

**PLEASE READ:**

**A/N - Alright everyone, I've had a couple complaints about an aspect of my story and if you notice it and have a problem with it, then please read the notice at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you.**

**Also, I received a review stating that a person who used the anonymous name of Anon intends on copying and pasting my first 8 chapters and using them. I never gave him permission and I want him to stop now. He just told me he was going to do it without even asking for my opinion and I absolutely hate that. I would like everyone to please find this person and tell me what username he is using so that I can stop him. One issue in the story doesn't give him the right to steal my work, especially 8 chapters worth of it. Please help me everyone, I don't want him to get away with this. Besides, if he wants to see Sakura bashing, look at my other story...  
**

* * *

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

'_Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demonic thoughts'**_

"_**Jutsu **__(English Translation)__**"**_

"**Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

**Chapter 1 – The Three Styles**

"Hey Sakura-chan! Now that we're in the same team, would you go out with me?" Naruto Uzumaki casually asked his crush, Sakura Haruno, as he followed her outside.

Iruka had just told the newly graduated genins their teams and had told them that they would receive a message to return in one month. Apparently, there had been a recent attack on the Daimyo and the man had requested for some of Konoha's top ninja to help protect him and eliminate the threat. Unfortunately, that meant that most of the new teams' jounin senseis weren't around for the time being and it would take an estimated two months to ensure the Daimyo's safety.

Now that the two of them were on the same team, though with Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto had hoped that she would go on a date with him, if only to get better acquainted. Naruto had been trying for so long to gain the girl's affection, this dating back since the early days of the academy. Of course, the pink haired girl would rebuff him every time, and he had, unfortunately, come to expect it and was now quite use to it.

But today, it would be completely different as Sakura had had a horrible day. It had started when she overslept, and did not have the time to apply her makeup so she could look good for Sasuke. Then, she didn't even have enough time for breakfast when she realized that if she didn't get out of the house quickly, she would be late for the team announcements and would also lose her chance to sit next to Sasuke. She refused to let Ino get the best of her in anything. Once in class, she witnessed the unfortunate scene of Sasuke's first kiss, with Naruto to make matters worse. This action had already put her on end with Naruto and him asking her out was the worst thing he could do at the moment. It was at that moment that she finally snapped.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP YOU STUPID, ANNOYING, USELESS NINJA WANNA-BE! YOU'VE ASKED ME A THOUSAND TIMES ALREADY AND I'VE REJECTED YOU EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET IT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD THAT I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU AND NO GIRL IN THEIR RIGHT MIND IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD EVER EVEN CONSIDER GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE AS UGLY AS YOU!

Sakura huffed in exasperation and left to pursue her other teammate. While she did feel better after venting her frustration, a part of her couldn't help but think whether she had been too harsh. She eventually shrugged off the concern for her blonde teammate and focused on catching up to Sasuke, confident that Naruto would bounce back. He did that every single time she rejected him, so why would this be any different?

* * *

Naruto, however, felt his heart shatter while what little pride he had was crushed. He had never felt so low and couldn't stop the negative thoughts that questioned his self-worth and Sakura's claims. Was he really that bad a ninja? Was he that despicable and ugly that no girl would ever go out with him? Sakura had definitely never been so harsh out of all the times he asked her out. While she had been cruel in some of her rejections, she had never openly said that no girl would ever go out with him.

Now that he thought of it, what girl would want to go out with the Kyuubi vessel? Not only would it be an insult to the girl, but it would also threaten her very life due to the villagers' opinion of him.

Naruto eventually bowed his head down low and sighed depressively. He tried to shake the depressing thoughts from his mind, but to no avail. Sakura's words and his own negative thoughts continued to reverberate throughout his mind.

Eventually, he decided that standing around for an hour wouldn't change anything and decided to go up to the Hokage Monument. It was his favorite spot to relax and reflect on his life. One thing for sure, he had a lot to think about.

As he walked, he suddenly heard the voice of the teen that had left him in such a state speaking to her rival. He decided to listen in on their conversation, hoping to gain some insight on Sakura's cruel rejection.

"UGH! Where is Sasuke-kun? First Naruto and now Sasuke-kun is missing! My day just keeps getting worse!" Sakura complained. Ino just nodded in misery, but looked up in curiosity when Sakura mentioned Naruto.

"What did Naruto do?" Ino asked. While many people considered her to be rather shallow, in truth she was very perceptive and was very considerate to others. Since she lived in a ninja village, a large portion of customers that had entered her family flower shop had been ninjas, and more often than not, flowers were bought as an offering to the dead or a gift to the hospitalized more often than for love interests. And as such, Ino had developed a sympathetic ear for those customers. Because of this, she had never liked to see others upset or in misery, especially those she knew. Right now, she could tell that Sakura was very upset with Naruto.

"He asked me out again! I don't know why that idiot continues to ask me out when I've told him no so many times! He's so annoying and loud, I just wish he's shut up!" Sakura said in exasperation.

Ino nodded in agreement, though a part of her was worried about Naruto. Sure the guy was annoying sometimes and rather loud, but that's just who he is, and she wondered how harsh Sakura's rejection had been. However, now was the time for soothing Sakura's frustration, and she sincerely hoped that Naruto didn't hear this, even if what she was going to say was all true. "Ya, how can he expect to get a girl when he's so loud? The girl would just run away to get her ears fixed. His pranks are so annoying and he never takes his ninja training seriously. I wouldn't be surprised if he got killed on his first mission! He's nowhere near as handsome as Sasuke-kun, and his sense of fashion SUCKS! I mean, who in their right mind would wear a bright orange jumpsuit? It's so HIDEOUS!"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically at each of Ino's point while Naruto cringed with each of his flaws that were pointed out. He knew it was the truth and that made it hurt all the more. Tears welled up in his eyes as he ran away from the conversation, but he would not allow the tears to fall. He had not cried for years from the hate of the villagers and he would not cry now. He was stronger than that despite the hurt he felt.

He soon found himself on top of the Hokage Monument, looking over the village that hated him but wanted to protect. Normally, he came up here to wonder why the villagers hated him so much, but this time, his thoughts were occupied by his pink-haired teammate, her words, and his path in life itself.

'Why do I even try to get her attention? She's never acknowledged me or my very existence, let alone shown any type of interest. I should probably just give up on her . . ."

After going over his memories, he had realized initially pursued the girl to achieve acknowledgment from not only her but the villagers as well. He had reasoned with himself that if a girl as smart and pretty as Sakura liked him, he could eventually gain the villagers' respect and interest. However, now that he knew the reason why the village hated him so much, he began doubting himself. The village saw him as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and he had switched his views immediately after this revelation. Instead of the villagers' respect, he wanted them to see him as Naruto Uzumaki, not the demon inside him, and thus continued chasing after Sakura.

He had always known that Sakura would never be interested in him in a romantic sense, especially when she was so engrossed in gaining Sasuke's attention for herself. But he would always delude himself to think that he had a chance. The sometimes frustratingly stubborn part of him simply would not accept defeat, especially not against Sasuke.

Now it was time to seemingly crush his attraction to her. Sakura had made it perfectly clear that it would be a waste of her time. But should he search for and pursue other girls or give up entirely?

Naruto shook his head slightly at the thought. Now that he thought about it, he had never really even thought about the kind of girls he liked. He wanted girls that were smart, pretty, but most importantly, mature enough that they would look past the demon and see him for who he truly was. In short, he wanted someone who acknowledged and appreciated him and his goals of becoming Hokage.

Unfortunately, very few people fit into that category and none of them, save three or so, were women. He knew that some of the older female shinobi accepted him but he doubt they would ever see him in a romantic light.

As much as he hated to admit it, Ino and Sakura were right about him. He wasn't very attractive, according to the two girls, and was rather annoying. His orange jumpsuit wasn't the best thing to wear as a shinobi, and would easily alert enemies of his presence. Unfortunately, he had never been able to buy anything else due to his condition. The shop keepers had always thrown him out or vastly overcharged him. He continued to wear the jumpsuit as it got him a lot attention. It practically screamed "LOOK AT ME!" While he did get some attention, it had all been in the negative sense, and because he played pranks by skipping class, his grades in the academy slipped. Despite this downside, Naruto received a great deal of attention per prank, and even with the threat of failing the academy, he could not bring himself to stop. And despite the lectures on seeing underneath the underneath, very few could see underneath this cheerful and idiotic mask he had build up over time. It served to conceal the sadness that was all too apparent in his eyes and if there was anything he truly hated, it was pity. He would rather be hated than be pitied.

His skills weren't exactly top-notch either – his three failures at graduating was a testament to that. His interest in Sakura and quest for obtaining attention had severely affected his training. He couldn't even do a basic bunshin and that was one of the most basic jutsu known in the shinobi world!

All in all, Naruto could see that he wasn't something a girl would stop and look at. He decided that he should just give up on women for the time being, maybe wait until he got some respect. Naruto decided right there and then that it was time to take being a ninja seriously, and now that he had given up on Sakura and any other girls, things had to change.

Simply put, it was time to stop playing the fool. He knew it would be hard to change as he had acted this way for so long that the facade had practically become part of him. But he had to stick with his decision and follow it through. In truth, he was far more intelligent than he seemed. It was just that at the start of the academy, whenever he answered a question right, he would get punished or physically harmed for "showing off against the clan heirs and students." Because of that, he had decided it would be best for him to act like an idiot as to save himself from any further abuse.

First things first, he needed to change his appearance and look more professional. Afterwards, he had to make up for the training he should have done over the years and perhaps find a hobby to replace the time he would now have from the pranks. Perhaps the Hokage would help him._ 'I hope Ojii-san isn't busy today . . . I really need his advice.'_

* * *

Orange. Orange. And what do you know, MORE ORANGE! He had absolutely nothing that wasn't orange save for a few shirts, shorts, and pajamas. Naruto also noted that aside from the jumpsuit, he didn't have anything for a ninja. The several t-shirts and shorts he had simply weren't practical. The fabric and stitching simply wasn't made with durability in mind.

His only option would to be to buy new clothes and that alone made him worry. None of the shop keepers had let him buy anything from them and had promptly kicked him out, some literally. Perhaps, some of the shinobi-only stores would let him in. He had a reasonable amount of money since he saved up.

Naruto quickly left his home in search of a proper store that sold ninja equipment. The first two stores immediately kicked him out the second they saw him. As he approached the third store, he couldn't help but expect the store manager to immediately yell at him to leave. If only he looked like someone else, he wouldn't have a problem shopping . . . that's it! With a quick _Henge_, Naruto now had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and was dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts. His hitai-ate was tied across his forehead to ensure the shop keepers that he was indeed a ninja.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the Kazuki's Weapons Shop, hoping that he wouldn't get thrown out. As he entered, he immediately knew this shop was different from all the others and far more professional. Inside the large store, Naruto saw rows upon rows of shinobi equipment from simple clothes to shuriken and kunai. A large section of the store was reserved for equipment like katana, knives, weights and stuff, some of which he didn't even know the name of. He felt like he could get lost in this place and probably could spend hours looking at everything he didn't know or had heard about but never seen. For a young genin like himself, this truly was the place to be, there was no doubt about it.

"Ah welcome, how may I hel-" the shop keeper stopped and studied him closely. Naruto began to sweat, fearing that the man had figured him out already. He mentally cursed when the man brought his hand together in a hand seal and said, "KAI!"

Naruto sighing in resignation as his illusion dropped and began to leave the shop. He tensed when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and turned around with a look of fear.

The shop keeper had frowned when he noticed Naruto begin to leave and was visibly upset at his reaction when he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. _'Damn, the villagers really did a number on him. You would be ashamed of what they did to your son, Minato.'_

"Where are you going kid? I thought you came here to buy something?" the man said politely.

Naruto stared at him in shock. His mind was screaming at him that the man was just messing with him by bringing his hopes up before he was kicked out.

"I'm sorry sir; I know you do not wish to sell anything to someone like me. Please let me go so that I may leave," Naruto said in his most polite voice. He had learned long ago that if he was polite, he wouldn't get physically harmed when they kicked him out.

"Don't worry kid, I don't have any problems with you," the man said with a smile. "Judging by the way you said that and your reaction, you know about your tenant. I, for one, have always respected the Yondaime's wishes and I know he wanted you to be seen as a hero. You are always welcome in my shop Naruto."

Naruto once again felt tears well up in his eyes for finding another person who didn't see him as the demon. What's more was that this man owned a store and wouldn't overprice him. He hastily wiped away his tears and faced the kind man.

"Thank you very much sir," Naruto said with a bow.

"Your welcome, gaki. The name's Hideki Kazuki, owner of the Kazuki Weapons Shop," Hideki said proudly. He was in his mid 40's, had brown hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and sharp piercing green eyes. The man was relatively well-built, no doubt from working in the forge for so long, and was dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. "So whatcha need?"

"Um, I want to change my image and look a bit more professional. I also need to get some more kunai and shuriken if that's not too much trouble," Naruto asked timidly. Hideki looked thoughtful for a minute before his face brightened and looked down at the genin.

"I have just the thing!"

Half an hour later, Naruto walked out of the store with his new clothes and weapons in several bags. Hideki had also given him two scrolls on the art of weapons forging and several sealing scrolls after telling him how they worked. Hideki had told the boy he was welcome anytime in his shop for clothes, the use of his forge, or to just chat. He had also mentioned he had a daughter by the name of Tenten and that he was sure the two would get along.

As soon as Naruto got home, he immediately don his new clothes. Gone was the orange nightmare that he had once worn. He now wore a mesh shirt under a form-fitting dark blue long-sleeve shirt. His orange pants were replaced with black cargo pants that had plenty of pockets in which to store things like weapons and scrolls. He had replaced his ninja sandals with steel tip boots and wore black fingerless gloves with silver metal plates on the back. Over all this was a white trench coat that, according to Hideki, had a weight seal on it. The weight was set to the amount of chakra first placed in the seal and the coat would constantly drain a slight amount of chakra to maintain it. The seal was unique in that it would constantly increase in weight as soon as the wearer had gotten use to the weight before. All it needed was a single hand seal and the weight would dissipate as well as releasing the stored chakra back to the user thus providing a helpful boost. The coat also had two more seals at the shoulder junctions on his back, but Hideki unfortunately didn't know what they did.

Little did Naruto know, the coat and seals had actually been custom made by the Yondaime and had been given to Hideki as the two had been close friends. The fourth Hokage had requested that the coat would be given to Naruto as soon as he became a genin. The other clothes Hideki had given him gave him an almost perfect resemblance to the Yondaime and the man hoped that the villagers would see the connection and leave the boy be.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he inspected himself in the mirror. He looked completely different and much more professional. He left his hitai-ate hanging loosely around his neck letting his hair fall over his eyes. He turned around to place the rest of his clothes into his closet but paused when he reached the two scrolls of weapons forging Hideki had given him.

Weapons forging had never truly interested Naruto before. While he could see the practical uses of it, like being able to repair his weapons, did the art have any other purpose in his career? _'I could just do this as a hobby,'_ thought Naruto. _'Might as well. It's always good to learn new things. I need to talk to Ojii-san first. Maybe after I eat some ramen, I'm kinda hungry.'_

With that thought, he quickly placed the scroll into his shelf and left his apartment for some delicious Ichiraku ramen.

* * *

'Weird, I wonder why ossan was so insistent on me learning how to make ramen. He even gave me these cooking books and this beginner's guide. And what's with Ayame-chan? She kept giving me these weird looks. Come to think of it, I got the same look from a lot of people on my way there . . . I'll figure this out later, I need to talk to Ojii-san,' Naruto thought.

When he had arrived at the ramen bar, the two cooks barely recognized him. When asked about it, he merely said he wanted to change and look more professional. For some reason, Teuchi had told him that he should learn how to cook and had immediately handed him several recipe books. He had mentioned something about proper food during missions, but Naruto hadn't been paying attention as he was leafing through the books.

He had also noticed that Ayame had been sneaking glances at him and would have a tinge of pink in her cheeks every time he caught her. At first he thought it was from his new look but he quickly brushed that aside. Someone as beautiful as Ayame would never see him that way. He decided to think about it later and bid the two cooks farewell as he left to see the Hokage.

He gave a slight nod to the secretary as he passed who gave him a polite smile before returning back to her work. As he entered the office, Naruto couldn't help but grin at the Hokage who was cursing at the bane of all Kages: Paperwork. _'I wonder why Ojii-san never used Kage Bunshin to do paperwork.'_

"Hello Ojii-san," Naruto said. The Hokage looked up and jaw dropped as he stared at Naruto.

"M-Minato?" Hiruzen Sarutobi whispered.

"Who? Ojii-san, it's me! Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. I have to admit that you look quite sharp in your new outfit," Sarutobi said with a smile. _'He looks just like you, Minato.'_

"I just decided it was time for a more professional approach. By the way Ojii-san, do you have any scrolls on techniques or stuff that could help me?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi frowned and thought for a moment before smiling. He got up and exited the office for a couple moments before returning with three large scrolls and seven smaller ones.

"These three larger scrolls are ancient Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles dating back hundreds of years. The red scroll contains the style of **Rokushiki**, or the Six Powers. It is said that with this style, one can create chakra blades from just kicking and can jump multiple times in the air," Sarutobi said, chuckling at the wide-eyed look from Naruto. He reached over and picked up the large dark green scroll.

"This scroll describes Kenjutsu styles and techniques using **Santōryū**, or three sword style. There are also techniques in this scroll that use fewer or more swords, some with no swords. The last scroll is this black one here. This style uses only the person's feet and legs. This martial art is known as **Red Leg **style. It is used for those who do not wish to injure their hands, which applies to mainly cooks, but also to people like blacksmiths or tailors. I will let you take one of these scrolls for you to keep and train in. So far, no one has been able to open the scrolls but I think you'll have better luck. I believe the scrolls test you in some way but I do not know to what extent."

"Now before I tell you what's in these smaller scrolls, I want you to first channel chakra into this piece of paper," Sarutobi said as he handed the teen a chakra affinity sheet. "It will tell us what element is best for you to use."

Naruto nodded and began channeling his chakra into the paper. He watched as the paper glow blue for a brief second before splitting down the middle while the two halves became soaking wet. Sarutobi went wide eyed at seeing Naruto have two affinities at such a young age.

"Well it seems you have two elemental affinities Naruto-kun. That's very impressive for someone at your age. You seem to have high affinities in both wind and water. Now these two scrolls here have two jutsu each for both elements and I will give you this third scroll that has three more jutsu that I'm sure you'll like. This last scroll will help you with your chakra control," Sarutobi said.

"Thank you so much Ojii-san," Naruto said with a smile.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun. Now which scroll do you want?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto frowned.

"Can't I take all three?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi shook his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that would be showing a great deal of favoritism, and I've already given you a more than most."

"How about a deal? If I tell you how to defeat your paperwork, you give me all three scrolls," Naruto offered. Sarutobi just stared. _'Did he really figure out the secret behind defeating paperwork?'_

"Anything! I'll give you anything for the secret, just please tell me. I'll even give you the Yondaime's own notes on sealing just please tell me" Sarutobi begged. Naruto just sweat dropped at seeing the most powerful man in the village go on his hands and knees begging.

"Ever thought of using Kage Bunshin?"

The old man just stared at Naruto slack-jawed as he silently handed Naruto all three of the ancient scrolls along with the four smaller ones and a small book before walking over to his desk. He slowly pulled out a piece of paper that Jiraiya had given him long ago, saying he would use it if he ever discovered the secret behind defeating paperwork, and placed it on the desk. On the sheet of paper were the words "Bang head here" inscribed within a large circle.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid . . . " Sarutobi muttered as he repeatedly banged his head against the paper. Naruto could only sweat-drop as he quietly exited the room.

* * *

As soon as Naruto got home, he immediately attempted to open the three ancient scrolls, but completely failed. He decided to make some Kage Bunshin to help him with the other scrolls. _'Maybe if I cut it open with a kunai,'_ Naruto thought. He quickly drew a kunai but cursed as he accidentally nicked his finger. He still wasn't use to the new clothes and had to adapt to the different placing of his weapons. He watched a drop of blood fall from the tip of the kunai right on a kanji of the** Red Leg **scroll and began to glow.

Suddenly tendrils of chakra burst out of the scroll and connected themselves to Naruto's head and chest. He saw flashes of his cruel childhood up to the revelation of him being a demon container. After about five minutes the tendrils receded and the scroll unfurled as Naruto blacked out.

'_Ow, what hit me?'_ Naruto thought as he sat up. He winced at the pounding headache he had. Looking up, he noticed that his clones were still there despite him being unconscious. _'Strange, they should have disappeared when I blacked out.'_

"OK guys, dismiss yourselves." The clones gave him a curt nod and vanished with several puffs of smoke. Naruto blinked at the sudden rush of information on what the scrolls contained. Naruto was surprised when he realized he had gotten all of the memories the clones had gained. While the Kage bunshin had been a skill he had only recently learned, he had not realized the technique's ability to accumulate information.

While the technique was new in his repertoire of jutsu, he knew enough that the Kage Bunshin created solid clones that acted independently from the user, though the clone will follow all orders the original demands. This information gathering ability had infinite possibilities and can easily be used to help with his training. He would need to speak to the Hokage or go to the library to further research this revelation.

He quickly summoned ten more clones to study the jutsu, weapons forging, cooking, sealing and techniques while he opened the other two scrolls. He also sent one of the clones to run to the library to get a scroll on Kage Bunshin. Nicking his finger once more, he let a drop of blood fall on the blood seal on the **Santōryū** scroll and watched as tendrils of chakra burst out of the scroll and duplicated the actions of the **Red Leg** scroll. This time though, he did not black out, though he did feel rather woozy. Finally, he went over to the **Rokushiki **scroll and did the same thing and didn't even feel a thing when the scroll examined him. He promptly grabbed the first scroll that had opened and began reading. He was in awe at the sheer power and usefulness of the **Red Leg **style and couldn't wait to learn it. The scroll described incredibly complex moves and useful stretches and exercises that would exponentially increase his skills. He stopped as he glanced at the other scrolls.

'Hmm, learning two Taijutsu styles and one Kenjutsu style is a little much. I think I'll try learning one style at a time. I'll only start learning the next style as soon as I become at least proficient in the first one. But which to start with . . . well, I'm already reading the **Red Leg **style so I'll start with this. Afterwards, I'll start on **Santōryū **and then **Rokushiki**. Once I've mastered the three styles, I might be able to combine them,' Naruto reasoned.

As he read, he couldn't help but curse. The **Red Leg** style required incredible leg strength and the only way one could achieve the strength required would be to get weights specifically for his legs. While his coat had a weight seal on it, it was more evenly proportioned and he needed weights specifically for the legs. Unfortunately, he had used almost all his money buying the new clothes and weapons. He needed a way to make money as the Hokage could no longer give him allowances since he was now a genin.

'Maybe if I go hunting in the woods, I can catch some animals and sell their skins to the merchants that come every few weeks. The merchants don't seem to mind that I'm the Kyuubi vessel and I'm sure they'll buy the skins if they're good enough quality. Hmm, I can also cook the meat for myself. I hope the book ossan gave me has some easy camping recipes for game like that.'

The merchants were a large caravan of people that traveled around the Elemental Countries. Every few weeks, the group would come here to Konoha and sell the wonders they had collected. Apparently, the group hadn't been anywhere near Konoha during the Kyuubi attack and thus, did not know about his condition. They had always treated him with respect and on occasions, gave him discounts.

'They always come on the third Saturday of each month so that means they'll be here . . . in one week and a day! Shit, I need to start hunting now! I better go to the library to get some books on skinning and hunting. I've seen some hunters do it before but it's better if I learn how to do it properly. I wonder if the books ossan gave me have anything about skinning. After all, one has to learn how to get to the meat before cooking it,' Naruto thought. Remembering his earlier discovery, he dismissed the Kage Bunshin reading the beginner cooking book and waited as a stream of information rushed into his mind.

A smile appeared on Naruto's face as the book did have information on hunting and skinning and he would put it to good use tomorrow. He needed to first read as much about skinning as possible as well as at least start his training.

Once again making one more Kage Bunshin to replace the one he dismissed, he left his apartment to go running to increase his stamina and leg strength. Remembering the seal, he quickly channeled chakra into the seal and immediately felt the coat weigh down. According to Hideki, the amount of weight would automatically set to ten kilograms. The amount would increase once Naruto adjusted to it. With the weight set, Naruto started jogging to adjust to the sudden increase of weight. He decided that he would run around Konoha until sunset, which was in two hours. _'It's going to be a long day . . .'_

* * *

Hey Everyone! Sorry about not updating Harry Potter and the Rise of the Guardians. I've been really busy and had a writer's block for the next chapter. I did, however, start this story which I believe is a pretty good blend of Naruto and One Piece. So please read and tell me what you think! Remember, I LOVE REVIEWS!

ALSO, SPECIAL THANKS TO CRASHTESTDUMMY WHO LET ME USE HIS FIRST CHAPTER AS A BASIS!

* * *

**Alright, to those of you who have noticed this, my story has given Naruto a lot, and I mean a lot, of gifts, powers, etc. There is even more of that the next chapter and in a couple other chapters later on. However, in my defense I would like to say that I have my reasons for doing so. Honestly, I prefer a story that gives Naruto power over time and I admit mine is a tad fast, but again, I have my reasons. The first and really the main reason for all this is one simple thing: This is my first fanfiction story.**

**I started writing this a LONG time ago and thus, the story will have protagonist with unbelievable powers and is perfect in every way, etc. etc. etc. Yea I know, it sucks and its annoying. Well... unless I get the sudden urge to rewrite everything, you're going to have to live with it. My other stories are far better paced with appropriate human emotions and mind sets. For those of you who are merely rereading this entire story... I'm sure you've noticed that after chapter... 12 or 13? I think at least... things start evening out and more realism is seen. This is because quite frankly, 1-13 or so was thought up and written several years ago and I had already written a large portion of it out. All I did was add some more details and plot before throwing it out to you readers. After that... I start fixing things. So... I apologize if the immense amount of powers, cliches, and general annoyances bother you... but again, this was my first story which I wrote back in early high school.  
**

**The other reason is that there were several things that Naruto needed to have before I could proceed with the story and most of them I really couldn't find a place to put it in except at or near the beginning. But do not worry, Naruto's powers will even out and become more manageable. Also, he won't be completely kicking everyone's ass like a God. You will see him get smacked down in fights or at a very clear disadvantage and doesn't win. Anyways, you will see, and this is kind of a spoiler, Naruto get several items but please understand that everything I've put down so far has a reason why its there, at least for the most part. If all this bothers you, then I apologize for making this story lose its appeal to you and I hope that it was at least somewhat enjoyable. Thank you.**


	2. The Beast Within

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts and Thought Speech'_

'_Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demonic thoughts'**_

"_**Jutsu**__(English Translation)__**"**_

"**Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

**Chapter 2 – The Beast Within**

Today was the day the merchants would arrive. For the last week and a day, Naruto had gone to Training Ground 32 for hours to work on his chakra control with the tree climbing exercise and practiced his stealth and speed while hunting. His first few attempts at skinning weren't very good as a good portion of the fur had been cut up and chunks of flesh were still attached. After sending five clones to the library to read up on skinning, he was now fairly proficient and had a storage scroll full of animal skins and furs he could sell.

Currently, Naruto was doing his fifth set of sit-ups while his shadow clones did the tree climbing exercise and studied the jutsu given to him. He had gone to the Hokage a week ago to ask him about his discovery of the Kage Bunshin. The kind old man had told him that the Kage Bunshin was capable of not only accumulation of information, but also retain chakra manipulations. In other words, any jutsu or chakra control exercises he did would be passed on to him when he dismissed the clone. That would cut down his training time immensely. He already had a basic grasp of the **Red Leg **style thanks to over 400 clones each day, though he didn't know any of the specific techniques. He had to learn how to block with only his legs and feet, and be able to respond immediately. Also, the Hokage had told him that by pumping more chakra into a single clone, it would be able to take more hits before dispersing. This was invaluable as to practice the ancient Taijutsu style since he didn't have anyone to train with.

The concept itself seem almost impossible, but thanks to the Kage Bunshin he could use to help him practice and gain actual experience, he quickly learned. Unfortunately, his speed and leg strength still wasn't good enough, nor was his flexibility. He needed to be able to kick almost straight up and be able to torque his waist or bend his back in extreme manners to power or redirect the kicks, whether in the air or on the ground.

Over the last few days, he could feel himself improving more than ever. His stamina had easily increase as well as his strength and chakra control. His pranking hobby was over as well as his feelings for Sakura, albeit slowly. He still thought of her on occasion, but whenever he did, he would experience brief moments of joy followed by the memory of her rejection. He realized that giving up on her would be harder than he thought but as long as he focused on his training and studies, which he had taken up on as he was severely lacking, the thoughts of his one-time crush faded.

As he finished his last set, he exhaled a pent up breath before standing up and began to do squats. He paused for a second as a clone dismissed itself, sending the information on cooking back to him. He had several clones sitting nearby reading the jutsu, cooking, forging, and sealing scrolls along with a book on plants and herbs he had borrowed from the library. While most would consider this a bit much, Naruto had recently developed a need to learn. When he first started studying the scrolls, he found himself developing all sorts of variations and ideas in which he desperately wanted to attempt. He had even suggested some of his ideas to the Hokage and the old man seemed very impressed and encouraged Naruto to attempt it as soon as he reached a decent level in the particular field.

"Hey Boss! Our group was able to capture sixteen rabbits, three wolves, a couple of ferrets, and six deer. We've already skinned them and have stored them in the scroll. The rest of the bodies have preserver seals on them and are stored in another scroll," said the lead clone just as Naruto finished his 50th squat. His body was aching from all the exercises he did but he endured it.

He had sent a small group of clones into the nearby forest to go hunting while he trained. He had over the last few days, had sent groups of clones all over Konoha and outside of the village as well to hunt and skin. He had already accumulated a great deal of furs and hoped that he would make a good amount of money so that he could buy more equipment and food. The bodies that were left behind had preserver seals on them, something that he had immediately focused on learning before he began hunting. He would use the flesh later for his cooking.

"Excellent. Time to go, the merchants should have their stands all set by now," Naruto said as he stood up while taking the two scrolls. "OK GUYS! DISMISS YOURSELF IN GROUPS OF TEN EVERY FEW SECONDS!"

Naruto watched as the clones disappeared every few seconds with his mind quickly sorting through the information. He had learned the hard way that dismiss large numbers of clones at the same time would overload his brain and give him a severe headache, so he had taken to dismissing them in groups every few seconds. Once his brain had successfully sorted through the information, he grabbed the other scrolls and headed back to his apartment to grab the rest of his furs before heading to the merchants.

As he ran along the roof tops, he noticed several of the stands selling all sorts of curious items. His eyes locked onto a tall rugged looking man selling quality furs, leather and hunting items. Naruto smiled as he continued running and soon arrived at his apartment. He gathered his scrolls and headed back to the merchants.

Laughter and shouts of bids and advertisements could be heard as Naruto walked into the large crowd. He inspected several of the stands the merchants had set up, curious to see what they were selling. He saw a short man with a bristly black mustache selling strange weapons and had attracted a large group of shinobi, though he couldn't help but noticed a girl around his age wearing a Chinese-style pink tank top, dark green cargo pants, and had her hair tied into two buns. What really caught his attention though was the hearts that had replaced her eyes and the waterfall of drool that cascaded from her mouth as she stared at each of the weapons the merchant presented.

Shaking his head at the girl's peculiar behavior, Naruto quickly headed over to the man he saw earlier, all the while ignoring the strange looks he got that were either filled with hate, disgust, or, strangely enough, curiosity. He smiled at the man as he waited for him to finish selling a gleaming hunting knife to a tall man.

"Well how can I help you young man?" the merchant said with a smile as soon as he finished his sale.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in buying some of the furs I have," Naruto said. The man nodded and asked him to go get the furs. "Oh I have them with me."

Naruto quickly channeled some chakra into one of the scrolls and 50 rabbit furs appeared, all in perfect condition. The man seemed surprised but quickly masked it as he inspected the furs of their quality. He couldn't help but be impressed as the furs were in excellent condition and seemed to have been skinned from an expert.

"These are in fine quality, though I can't help but wonder who skinned the animals," the man said as he picked one of the furs up.

"I did sir," Naruto said. The man looked at him in surprised.

"You did this?" the man said incredulously. Naruto nodded. "Very impressive, I'll buy any furs you're willing to sell me. I do have an order to fill for one of the Feudal Lord in the Snow Country. What kinds of furs do you have?"

"I have furs from rabbits, ferrets, deer, and a few wolves. Total, I would say I have about 300 hundred furs," Naruto said after a moment of thinking.

"Wow, well, I'll give you 50 ryou for every rabbit skin, 75 ryou for ever ferret skin, 200 ryou for each deer, and 250 ryou for each wolf skin. Let me see the other skins, and here's 2500 ryou for the rabbit skins right here," the man said handing Naruto the money. Naruto quickly brought out the other furs and handed them to him. In the end he made a total of 19500 ryou, which was more money than he ever had in his life.

"Thank you very much sir," Naruto said with a bow. The man chuckled.

"No, thank you. These furs are in excellent condition and quality. By the way kid, my name is Taiyou Shizurei. Nice to meet you," Taiyou said.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto responded as he sealed away the money in one of his scrolls. Taiyou watched in fascination.

"Interesting item you have there, how does it work?" Taiyou asked.

"Umm, all I know is that by placing the items you want in the kanji, you can seal the items in something called a pocket dimension. At least that's what the Hokage told me. All you need to do is channel chakra to summon or store any items," Naruto explained.

"Hmm, how about this, you give me two of those scrolls, and I'll give you 500 ryou so you can have an even 20000, this bow and set of arrows, and this special hunting knife. It was made by a man who said that by channeling chakra into the blade, you can remove the skins almost perfectly. The bow is so you can hunt better. I know that you ninjas use kunai knives but they can only go so far and rarely go deep enough to ensure a kill. Arrows are much better for hunting and I'm sure you'll put it to good use." Naruto stared in awe at Taiyou's generosity.

"Thank you so much Shizurei-san," Naruto said with a bow.

"Call me Taiyou and don't worry about it. Those sealing scrolls would help me carry furs and supplies easier. Anyways, be sure to come back next month to sell me any furs you might have. I'd be more than happy to buy them off you," Taiyou said with a smile as he handed Naruto the knife, the set of arrows, and the bow. Naruto nodded enthusiastically and left with a smile.

"Interesting kid . . . " Taiyou said as he watched Naruto vanish among the crowd.

Naruto browsed through the various items the merchants presented to the villagers. Fortunately, the villagers were too preoccupied with the merchandise to notice him and that worked just fine for Naruto. He paused when he heard music drifting over the crowd and turned to see a young teenager, no older than 15, playing a delicate violin. She had dark brown hair that went down her back up to her waist, blue eyes, and a rather nice figure. He walked up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" the girl asked as she stopped playing. A man next to her looked up momentarily to see why the girl had stopped playing before returning to his sales.

"I was just admiring the music you were playing," Naruto said with a smile. "It was really good!"

"Thanks, I practice a lot. What's your name?" the girl asked looking him over. She couldn't help but think that she liked what she saw. _'Good sense of fashion, seems rather charming, those incredible blue eyes and blond hair . . . gah! What am I thinking?! I just met him!'_

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and who are you?" Naruto said with a charming smile. The girl blushed slightly.

"Kira Hatai. Nice to meet you," Kira said shaking his hand. "Are you a ninja?"

Naruto nodded. Kira smiled and ran to a box behind her. She pulled out a black violin that had gold trimmings and several kanji on the sides.

"This is a special violin used to cast special Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. I don't know much but the person who gave it to me said that the music enhances the powers of the illusions. He did, however, give us this scroll that explained how it's used but I never really read it. Do you want it?" Kira asked. Naruto stared in awe. He had always been rather abysmal at the art of Genjutsu. It took him three months to get the basic Henge down and he still couldn't summon a basic clone. Perhaps the violin could act as a median to help him control it. The Ninjutsu the violin could use was an added plus.

"Sure, but how much is it? I don't have much money," Naruto said sheepishly. The girl just walked over to her brother and whispered into his ear. The man stared at Naruto for a few seconds and nodded. Kira smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek before running back to Naruto with the violin in her hands.

"Hikaru says that we can give you a discount since we've had this thing for a long time. It technically cost about 12000 ryou but we'll give it to you for half that. I'll even throw in the scroll if you pay an extra 300 ryou. How's that sound?" Kira asked. She blinked and stared as she saw Naruto already had the violin in his hands along with the scroll with the money in her hand. _'How did he do that?! I didn't even see him move.'_

"Thank you so much Kira-chan!" Naruto said smiling. Kira blushed at the added suffix and nodded. Naruto paused as he looked up at the sun.

"Hmm, by the looks of it, it's almost 4 pm, I need to go," Naruto muttered to himself. He looked back at Kira. "I have to go Kira-chan, but I'll see you when you come back, ok?"

"Sure thing Naruto-kun," Kira said. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the added suffix but decided it was just a slip up. He gave her one last smile as he walked away. Kira watched him leave while her brother walked up from behind her.

"I'm surprised you're not running after your boyfriend," Hikaru said with a mischievous smile.

"SHUT UP HIKARU!" Kira yelled as she stomped away, her face still red. Hikaru just laughed.

* * *

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

600 clones burst into existence, surprising Naruto. He had used the same amount of chakra he used last time and had summoned far more than normal. _'Must be from the tree climbing exercise. My chakra control must be a lot better to have summoned two hundred more than normal. Wow, never knew I was wasting that much chakra,' _thought Naruto.

"OK, I want all of you to separate into groups of 50 before I assign you guys a task!" Naruto shouted. After five minutes of movement, the clones had separated themselves evenly.

"I want group one to work on chakra control. Split into two groups of 25 with one group working on the tree climbing exercise and the other group working on water walking! Group 2, I want you working on _**Suiton: Suijinheki **_(_Water Release: Water Encampment Wall_)and group 3 working on _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_). Group 4 will work on _**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_) and group 5 will work on _**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_). Group 6, 7, and 8, I want you guys to go work on the three jutsu, _**Shunshin no Jutsu **_(_Body Flicker Technique_)_**, Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **_(_Shadow Shuriken Technique_)_**, **_and the _**Bunshin Daibakuha **_(_Clone Great Explosion_), in the other scroll Ojii-san gave us. Group 9 will go search for ore so that we can practice forging but I want one of you to go to Hideki to ask him if we can use his forge later today and if he has any scrap metal and I want two clones to go study the scrolls he gave us. Group 10 will go hunting and search for herbs. I also want you guys to practice with the bow. Also, three clones will stay behind to study the books Ossan gave us. Group 11 will study sealing and learn how to use the violin. Finally, group 12 will work with me on the **Red Leg** style. I want to be able to perform the three techniques by the end of the day. Move!"

"HAI!" the clones shouted in unison before taking off on their task. Naruto quickly began stretching as he had ten clones start reading the first technique. The move was called _**Gigot**_(Legs); it was basically a sweeping kick to the knee caps. The trick, however, was that it needed to be able to knock the person into the air as this move was commonly used with either a follow up, or a practical way to assist teammates. According to the scroll, it required exact timing with the bend of the leg as well as the placing of where the kick connected. If the kick was too slow or too fast, the kick would damage the user more than the receiver.

Quickly summoning forty shadow clones that had far more chakra so they could take hits, Naruto's clones began practicing the techniques while he himself worked on improving the basics. At least, that's what he planned to do when he suddenly blacked out.

* * *

_- Mindscape __–_

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the feeling of power. It was powerful, dangerous, and above all, reeked in a way that induced fear. And despite this power, he could feel it also being suppressed somewhat.

Naruto got up and surveyed his surroundings. It looked to be a sewer of some kind with rather poor lighting, and there looked to be pipes all over the place, as well as a thin layer of water covering the ground. On either side of him were what looked like passages or tunnels, one of them having a dim red glow. Seeing as there was no other place to go, he decided to walk toward the glow. As he walked, he could make out that some of these passages had doors with extremely tight padlocks, and others simply became dead ends. However, as he neared the end of the hallway he was in, he surveyed one passage that ended in a bright red flash of light that blocked anyone from seeing past it, without first entering it. It was really the only path available.

He stumbled down the hallway, and as he stepped into the light, he could vaguely make out what looked to be . . . a gate? Walking closer, the light vanished, having seemingly melted behind him.

It was definitely a gate, or perhaps a cage, and it had intricate patterns carved out along the bars, and a flimsy piece of paper in the middle, with the Kanji for 'seal' written in the middle. Everything beyond the gate, however, was pitch black, and no matter how much Naruto strained, he couldn't see anything beyond it.

That particular quandary was quickly answered, however. As Naruto approached the bars, a smiling, and rather _terrifying_ visage made itself known to Naruto, and as much as he wanted to back away from the bars, he found that his legs had suddenly seemed to stop obeying his mind. He wanted to run and yet at the same time, felt as if he had nothing to worry about.

Both Naruto and the entity stared at each other for what seemed to be forever, before the frightening visage broke the silence and said one word.

"**Hello."**

Naruto's eyes widened even further until they threatened to fall out when the creature let loose a deep, bellowing laugh that was quite possibly the most evil sounding thing that Naruto had ever heard in his life, and yet, it carried an undertone of mirth to it that was quite hard to ignore. It was confusing, to say the least. Naruto was about to voice his confusion to what Naruto was sure was a demon now when the visage began speaking.

"**The look on your face was absolutely **_**priceless**_**. I haven't seen a look like that on anyone's face for a . . . long time, oh wow that was good."** Naruto was now more perturbed than anything, and was about to speak up, when he was interrupted.

The entity, which was obviously a demon, behind the bars let forth a sound like an exasperated sigh.** "****Undoubtedly, you're wondering just where you are, who I am, and why you are here, right?"** Before Naruto could respond in the positive, the entity continued. **"Well . . . the answer to the first two is rather simple. We are in your mind, and I am . . . the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**

Kyuubi continued, as Naruto completely ignored its declaration. It grumbled slightly. **" . . . as to exactly **_**why**_** you're here . . . well, that is going to take considerably more explanation."**

Here, the giant fox seemed to pause to consider its next statement. In the mean time, Naruto focused on the situation at hand. While the whole thing didn't make a tremendous amount of sense, Naruto couldn't really chalk it up to being some sort of bad dream or anything, it was too _real_ for that . . . so, for now, he would have to accept the fox's explanation.

"Well? I'm in my mind, and I'm talking to a bastard demon fox, now, _why_ am I talking to you?" Naruto gave the fox his best glare, but against something that was practically the embodiment of evil, it didn't do much. Not to mention the fact that the fox looked even more amused than he did before.

"**Impatient, aren't we? Then again, when you have the lifespan of a human, I suppose time **_**would**_** be at the utmost importance, wouldn't it?"**it said sighing. "**I wouldn't worry about it. Although you're talking to me in here, the time that is passing out **_**there**_** in the real world is going considerably more slowly than it is in here. After all, the mind **_**does**_** work faster than the body, though that is debatable with you."**

Kyuubi laughed boomingly. **"Besides, this gives us more than enough time for the rather **_**interesting**_** conversation we are about to have."**

The fox sat down on its haunches, licking its chops and breathing shallowly, as if fully at rest.** "****Simply put, now that you actually **_**know**_** of my existence, it's time that both you and I attempt to make the best of this unfortunate situation. Before you came along, I had the simple luxury of being able to sleep my days away and plot various things that I would do when or if I ever managed to escape this horrible prison your Yondaime was so kind to put me in. However, now that you know I'm here, you're going to get into a situation where you'll call upon my power or advice, either consciously or not. As such, I propose that we make a few deals, regarding my situation cooped up in here, as well as your situation out there."**

"**You see, I know much more about you than you do about me. During the time I've been locked in this infernal cage, I've been able to observe both your life and your bodily processes, and I must admit that I feel somewhat guilty for the treatment you've received due to my existence. I have been able to concoct a rather . . . fortunate . . . deal that will, in the end, make both of us more happy and hopefully pay for my sins."**

"I appreciate it Kyuubi. You may be the cause of most of my pain, but you've done more than anyone in helping me, even if it may be involuntary," Naruto said looking down.

The fox merely smiled, a truly genuine smile. **"Thanks kit, you have no idea what that means to me**." The fox seemed to contemplate it words again, and then faced Naruto with it normal look back in place.

The next words out of the fox demon's mouth, however, were as unexpected as it actions. **"Understandably, this form I have right now is undoubtedly a hindrance to our conversation. Hold on for a few moments, while I slip into something a bit more comfortable . . . "** The fox seemed to chuckle slightly at this, and Naruto saw the visage disappear. For a few minutes, he simply sat there, his mind a comfortable blank, until something he certainly didn't expect to see, walked right back up to the bars of the cage. It sat down directly parallel to Naruto on the other side of the virtual gulf that separated them.

_She_ was gorgeous. By any standards of the word, the being that nw sat in front of Naruto was the very epitome of beauty and grace. She had silky blood red hair that flowed down to the middle of her back as a waterfall might cascade off of a mountain top. Her skin had a delicate tan, and her face was a wondrous visage of femininity. It gently curved down the sides and sloped perfectly in all the right places. Her eyes were a burning red with vertical slit-like pupils that reminded Naruto the stark reality that this beauty sitting in front of him was _the_ Kyuubi no Kitsune.

She wore the barest minimum amount of clothing necessary, enough to remain modest but still small enough to show off her generous . . . _assets_. What looked to be a pure white sheet of clothing inlaid with gold lines and runes covered _most _of her breasts, yet still showing a large amount of cleavage with a sleeve that went down to a little below her right elbow, leaving her left arm bare from the shoulder down. Her left deltoid had a strange tattoo that appeared to be the morning star. What looked to be a belt with gold rivets was strapped around right below her breasts, leaving her smooth tan stomach exposed, to Naruto's great pleasure.

Around her curvy waist was what seemed to be another belt, only bigger and was decorated with more gold and even had rubies adorning it. Below that, only a white pair of panties covered her and what seemed to be a white strip of clothing that was draped around the outside of her left leg to right above her knee where it was held by a gold band. Below that were her luscious legs that seemed to go on for miles and was just as bare as her stomach. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of him as he desperately fought back a massive nosebleed. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to repress the blush that covered his entire face.

The now revealed female Kyuubi noticed this and smiled mischievously. **"Like what you see Naruto-kun?"** Kyuubi said seductively. This time, when she spoke, it was no longer that booming, ethereal voice that she held before, but rather a very feminine, soft, warm alto pitched voice.

Naruto turned even redder and his eyes widened further as she leaned forward, showing off her impressive cleavage. Dragging his eyes away from her breasts, he looked Kyuubi directly in the face and watched as the last button was pushed when she slowly licked her lips.

BOOM! Naruto took off as a massive nosebleed propelled him back and he hit the ground knocked out. _'Damn she's hot!' _were Naruto's last thoughts.

"**C'mon kit, wake up!"** a voice said bringing him back to semi-reality. He opened his eyes and saw Kyuubi looking at him with a slight satisfied smirk on her lips.

"**Good you're awake. We have a lot to talk about so sit." **A chair appeared next to Naruto and he quickly sat down.** "Now, I know you have a lot of questions but try to keep them until I finish. First thing I should tell you as that you are not fully human."**

Naruto's eyes widened as he processed this information. _'The villagers were right, I'm a demon,' _Naruto thought miserably.

"**No kit, you are not a demon. You are becoming a half-demon, a Hanyou. The process only recently started with your sudden change in direction and that fight between you and that chunin. It appears that the seal is designed to merge my power with yours when it deems you ready to control it responsibly. You will not become a Hanyou for at least a couple years. Now I'm telling you this is because Hanyous are considered disgraces in the demon realm. Since most Hanyou are created through the reproduction between a demon and a human, the result is something we Demons find disgusting," **Kyuubi said with a scowl.

"So that means you hate me too. And here I thought I finally found someone who truly acknowledged me," Naruto muttered dejectedly bowing his head. Kyuubi couldn't help but wince at this.

"**Kit, I don't hate you. My soul has been fused with yours and I have seen your entire life. You've been able to stand up and smile after everything thrown at you and you've earn my respect. I know you far better than anyone and I can promise you that I won't hate you when you become a Hanyou. I am merely telling you this because there are some demons who would be more than happy to try to kill you as the process has already begun," **Kyuubi said softly.

Naruto was silent for a long time and Kyuubi began to worry when she saw a tear fall and hit the ground. He looked up into her eyes and Kyuubi suddenly felt something stir inside her. His eyes seem to radiate warmth, happiness, and most of all, forgiveness. "Thank you Kyuu-chan, both for telling me this and that you would continue to support me despite common belief."

Kyuubi flushed a bit at the added suffix but immediately suppressed it before Naruto could notice. A beautiful smile spread across her face and she nodded. **"No problem kit." **Quickly composing herself, she took a deep breath before continuing their conversation.

"**OK, we still have much to talk about. Now, I want to tell you the reason why I attacked the village since I know you're thinking about this."** Naruto nodded, looking curious.

"**Well the truth is that five days before I attacked, I had left my den to go hunting and when I returned, all my kits were dead and my mate was severely wounded." **Naruto looked up in shock at the mention of Kyuubi's mate. He frowned slightly at the feeling of disappointment that had welled up in his gut but hid it well. **"My mate told me that he would need to return to the demon world to have any chance of recovery and quickly left after bidding me goodbye. I then decided to hunt down the ones responsible before leaving to the demon world as well. The smell I caught was of snakes and I followed the scent to Konoha and that's when I attacked your village and got sealed by the Yondaime into you."**

Naruto just stood there as he processed everything he was told and slowly nodded. He could hear the distress in Kyuubi's voice at the mentioning of her mate and kits. "Don't worry Kyuu-chan, I'll kill the man responsible and release you so you can go back to your mate," Naruto said with a somewhat forced smile.

"**Thank you kit, you have no idea what that means to me," **Kyuubi said with tears in her eyes. She did, however, noticed the forced smile on Naruto's face and frowned slightly. _**'Why is he forcing his smiles? I'll have to find out later.' **_Little did she know, Naruto had already figured out how to suppress certain memories and feelings from Kyuubi. Apparently, being in his own mind had given him insight on how to control what Kyuubi saw.

"**I also want to tell you about your bloodline limit." **Naruto's eyes widened once again at this.

"I HAVE A BLOODLINE LIMIT?!?!?!"

"**Yes kit, you do. The bloodline is known as Heaven's Light and is one of the most powerful bloodlines in the world. It has several abilities, some of which I won't tell you until I deem you ready. Now Heaven's Light's main abilities are that it naturally increases your elemental affinities, so you will have a much easier time with water and wind jutsu, and you will grow wings." **Kyuubi paused here to let the information sink in.

"I CAN FLY?!" he screamed, his eyes already well past the size of dinner plates.

"**When you awaken your bloodline limit, you will. There is more to your bloodline but I'll tell you about it later," **Kyuubi said chuckling at Naruto's sour expression.** "Next thing is that I am deeply impressed with your change of heart. You have gone from an utter knucklehead to the beginning stages of a true legend among shinobi. The three styles you are learning are famous even in the demon world. Be sure to master them well and make their creator's proud. I also wish to help you in your endeavors kit. I refuse to have a weak vessel so I'll train you in your mindscape. You'll be learning all sorts of jutsu that I picked up over the centuries and I will also teach you things like medicine, anatomy, history, demon lore and most importantly, chakra. You must be prepared for what's to come, kit." **Kyuubi paused and frowned. Naruto's clones were beginning to lose control and the mass influx would severely damage his mind.

"**Now before you leave, I want you to do two things. First, I want you to sign this Summoning Contract with the foxes. This'll allow me to come out into the human world and I promise you I will not harm anyone." **Naruto nodded. **"Second, I want you to change this damn cage into something more . . . livable."**

"How do I do that?"

"**It's your mind, you control how it looks. Now-"**

Before she could proceed in her explanation, the cage and sewer structure melted away and began to change. Kyuubi looked at the blonde Jinchuuriki, stunned that he somehow instinctively knew how to change the structure of her cell. His face was a mask of concentration, and before she knew it, she was in a completely different environment, something that was much more inviting than her previous one.

It was a large comfortable room, about the same size as her previous cell, perhaps slightly bigger. Lined on all sides were kanji that Kyuubi immediately recognized as the same writing on her seal. The walls seemed to be made of a rich mahogany, and the room itself was dimly lit with what seemed to be crystals. A roaring fireplace on the far side of the room was flanked diagonally on either side by two leather recliners and a large couch. In the middle of the room, a king sized bed with a deep red comforter. Several book cases filled with scrolls and books sat directly parallel the fireplace on the other side of the room, and there was a wooden door perpendicular to the bed, leading to places unknown. Another door stood near it and was opened, revealing a large bathroom with a tub and a shower.

Kyuubi was shocked at the transformation. It was inviting, warm, cozy, and most of all, it lacked all the impersonal elements that the sewer held. The entire thing reminded her of a western style study room. Naruto was standing near the door, a look of almost exhaustion on his visage, before he gave a wide grin and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Kyuubi simply stared at him, stunned, before doing something that she wouldn't have done if she had given it any thought.

She threw her arms around Naruto and hugged him for all its worth. After almost thirteen years of living in a damn, dank, dark sewer, she now finally had the closest thing she had ever had to a home. Before Naruto knew what he was doing, he had returned the embrace, both enjoying the company. Naruto had been an outcast, an absolute nothing for 13 years, and now that he had at least a modicum of company, he was going to relish it. This was, quite literally, the first hug he had ever gotten in his life. There was no way he was going to pass this up. They stood there for a few minutes, simply enjoying the hug, before Naruto finally broke it off and gave a sheepish smile to the trying-real-hard-to-be-stoic Kyuubi.

Before Kyuubi could vocalize her thanks to the blonde, however, he walked over to the door, and revealed something that completely took her breath away.

It was . . . outside. It was a replication, but it felt completely real. The trees were swaying under a slight, warm breeze, providing ample shade from the sun that shone above her. There were flowers of all kinds, trees and bushes that bared fruit, and different forms of wildlife roamed freely. A beautiful waterfall poured its contents into a vast crystalline lake. The grass was ankle deep, and it tickled Kyuubi's bare feet to step on it. The sun that shined high above her cast shadows across the expanse of nature bringing the place to life in so many ways.

This time she simply voiced her thanks. **"Naruto . . . this . . . this is absolutely . . . beautiful, and so much more than I deserve. Thank you . . . thank you so much."** Kyuubi had tears in her eyes as she once again threw caution into the wind and wrapped her arms around Naruto again, who returned it with a soft smile.

She allowed herself a small, wistful and happy smile. When she had been sealed inside him, she had seen in herself the depths of depression . . . or twelve years she had wallowed in that depressed hell . . . and in the course of a few days, this boy, whose kindness knew almost no end, had reversed it. He had been kind to a monster, had awakened feelings and emotions she thought she had suppressed long ago, and he had given someone who, in her own estimation, did not deserve a second chance, that very thing. Kyuubi could already tell she was different. The incredible kindness Naruto had shown her had changed her from her once cruel self. While she still retained her savage destructive side, she had obtained a side filled with love and care for her vessel for what he's done for her. And she was going to make sure that he got his share of this deal. Naruto would become great, legendary even if he wanted. She would ensure that Naruto Uzumaki, whether he be an angel or a demon, would be known world wide, this she staked upon not only her title as the Nine-Tailed Demon Lord, but also on her friendship with him.

After several minutes, the two finally separated, albeit reluctantly, and smiled. Kyuubi quickly rushed off toward the book shelf and grabbed a large scroll before tossing it at him, all the while covering her slightly pink face. He quickly caught it due to his fast reflexes, but due to its size and the speed, he was knocked onto the ground. He slowly got up and glared at her before examined it while giving Kyuubi a confused look. She giggled.

"**That, kit, is the summoning contract for the foxes. Just sign your name in blood and I'll show you the seals later," **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and quickly signed his name before handing it back to her. As she took it, her eyes suddenly gleamed as she looked at Naruto.

"**Kit, if there was one thing I liked about your former self, it was your pranking ability. Foxes are naturally pranksters and love to have fun," **Kyuubi giggled at this.

"**Anyways, I have a prank I just thought of that I want you to do. You know that a large portion of the village hates you, so I think we should give them a 'gift' of appreciation. Now here's what I want you to do." **Kyuubi leaned into his ear and began whispering, even though no one could hear them.

Naruto listened and with each passing second, his grin got wider and wider. Finally his grin became a full-blown evil smile and he immediately grabbed Kyuubi by the waist and twirled her around laughing maniacally before putting her down, his arms still wrapped around her. "Kyuu-chan, you're a genius!"

Kyuubi just lightly blushed and smiled, secretly enjoying the hug. Suddenly the image of a man with maroon colored hair, a beard, and black eyes appeared in her head. **'**_**I have a mate back in the demon world, why am I enjoying this?! I can't betray him!'**_

Reluctantly, she pushed herself out of Naruto's arms, taking a few steps back to distance themselves. Naruto looked on in surprise, but eventually bowed his head and sighed miserably. _'What the hell was I thinking, she has a mate! Someone like her would rather be receiving torture from Shinigami-sama himself for all eternity than hug me! Those other hugs were probably just lapses in her judgment after those changes I did.'_

"Sorry about that Kyuubi-san. Anyways, I think I should be going," Naruto bowed and quickly vanished leaving behind an emotionally confused Demon Lord. She couldn't understand the uneasy feeling she felt at Naruto referring her with a more formal suffix. _**'Naruto-kun . . . '**_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see the green trees of Konoha and the sounds of his clones training. He sighed heavily, remembering his meeting with Kyuubi a few seconds prior, and motioned for the group working on the **Red Leg **style to dismiss themselves. He took a deep breath and let his mind process the information flux. His face split into a half-smile as his clones had mastered the **Gigot**(Legs) as well as the **Poitrine**(Breast) and the **Mouton Shot**(Mutton Shot)._ 'I must have been out longer than I thought.'_

Nodding to the other clones that were practicing jutsu, they quickly dispersed themselves allowing Naruto to receive all their experience and allowing him to perform some of them proficiently and others at a minor degree, mainly the _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_), the _**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_), and the _**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_). Placing his hands once again into the familiar hand seal, Naruto quickly summoned another shadow clone that easily had enough chakra packed into it to practically be alive.

The two nodded at each other and quickly slipped into the starter **Red Leg **stance. The two stared at each other for a full minute before a leaf fluttered passed them causing them both to burst into action. Naruto's clone started off immediately with a flying side kick which was blocked with Naruto rotating his hips and kicking away the flying kick followed by a spinning kick to the face with the momentum. The clone quickly straightened itself up in midair and landed lightly on its feet before running straight back at Naruto. The two met each other with a hard round house kick that would normally destroy the shin bones, but due to the intense training, it only lightly bruised them. The kick resulted in both of them being pushed back from the force of the kick before skidding to a halt. Naruto looked up and cursed at himself at seeing his clone standing near a lake performing seals, and quickly began his own.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)_**!**__"_

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)_**!**_"

The two elemental jutsu flew at each other and collided with tremendous force. The water dragon, while not as strong as it should be, was still of moderate size and exploded against the drilling air bullets Naruto had sent at an effort to save himself. The water began drizzling down on the two fighters as they jumped once more at each other. Unfortunately, the clone seemed to be faster than before as it pulled a **Poitrine**(Breast) kick, nailing Naruto right on target. Naruto gasped for breath at the hard kick as he flew back and collided into a tree. _'Damn, why is my clone so much faster than me?!' _Naruto thought as he pushed himself out of the tree. Suddenly it clicked. _'The clone must have released the weight seal! DAMN! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!'_

Naruto quickly released the seal and immediately felt lighter. He grinned and ran straight at the charging clone at much greater speeds, taking it by surprised. He jumped forward, his body gliding over the ground, and bent his leg executing a perfect **Gigot**(Legs) sweep, sending the clone flying into a tree. Naruto ran forward and jumped into the air performing his finishing move.

"**Mouton Shot**(Mutton Shot)**!**" Naruto yelled as he pushed as much power as he could into the kick. His kick connected right into the clone's mid-section, causing it to break through the tree it had been smashed against, and continue flying until it hit the ground and dispersed.

Naruto cheered at defeating his clone, one that knew all his flaws and strengths, and waited patiently as the information from the clone's point of view on the fight passed through his head. Naruto quickly took all his errors into account and began working on correcting himself.

'**Well kit, I must admit. I'm impressed with your little show there," **a familiar voice said in his head, cause Naruto to stop.

"Kyuubi-san?" Kyuubi frowned at the formal and respective tone he was using. _**'Why is he calling me that? Just earlier he was calling me Kyuu-chan and I can't seem to find the reason why he's acting like this. He must have blocked it off, but how? Think Kyuubi, he stopped calling you that after . . . I pushed him away during that last hug! Oh no, I didn't mean it that way, I'm so sorry Naruto!' **_Kyuubi knew that Naruto easily accepted people, or in this case demons, disregarding him or rejecting him. Her pushing him away during the hug must have been seen by him as a rejection or a sign of disgust at his species.

"**I'm talking to you through the mental connection I made between us when you were here. While the home you gave me is very nice, I want to be able to see the outside world and be able to talk to you without having to bring you into your mind every single time,"** Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded.

"**Look kit, I want to apologize for pushing you away earlier. I-"**

'_Don't worry about it Kyuubi-san, I understand perfectly. I shouldn't have hugged you, it was not within my rights,' _interrupted Naruto. _'That and I don't deserve to be anywhere near someone as beautiful as you, Kyuu-chan. You have a mate and obviously want to go back to him. I will make your dream a reality Kyuu-chan, so that you may be with the one you love no matter what the cost.'_

Kyuubi knew he was lying but since she could no longer read his mind and feelings like a book, she couldn't back it up. **" . . . sigh . . . Very well. Now I have some suggestions to help you improve your techniques."** Naruto listened to the advice and immediately got to work.

However, he wasn't able to get very far as the groups of clones he had sent out had already begun to return. The group had returned with several rabbits and a couple deer, a large amount of copper and iron ore, and a bag full of herbs. The clone that he had sent to ask Hideki for permission for use of his forge had just dispersed itself and Naruto smiled at the man's acceptance.

"Alright everyone, disperse yourselves by groups every minute." The clones nodded and soon, all the memories and experience returned to the original. _'I wonder how that deer recipe will taste,' _Naruto thought as he quietly made a campfire and sorted through his inventory as he prepared his meal.

* * *

"Ah Naruto, come in, come in!" said Hideki ushering Naruto in. He chuckled as Naruto immediately began asking him questions on forging.

"Whoa, slow down. We'll get to forging soon enough but first, I want you to meet my daughter and wife," Hideki said. Naruto stared at Hideki for a moment before nodding. _'The kid expects to be hated by them . . . maybe you should have let Kyuubi destroy this village Minato. They aren't worth your sacrifice,' _Hideki thought.

"TENTEN! MIRA! COME DOWN HERE! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" yelled Hideki.

"COMING!" answered two voices. A minute later, two girls entered the room. The first one appeared to be in her late thirties, early forties, had her short black hair in a ponytail, had a shapely figure, and was dressed in a tank top and skirt. The other girl, he immediately recognized from the weapon's stand. The two females looked at Naruto in surprise, well, one looked on in surprise, the other was too busy checking him out.

"YOU!" Naruto said pointing his finger at the girl accusingly, effectively halting her inspection. The others looked on in surprise.

"You know him Tenten?" Hideki asked.

"Noooooo," answered Tenten slowly.

"Then why is he poin-"

"You're that girl at the merchant stand drooling all over every weapons shown by that man! You even had hearts for eyes! How the hell did that happen?!" Naruto yelled. The two adults stared for a second before roaring with laughter. Tenten turned beet red and promptly bopped Naruto over the head.

"BAKA! That's for embarrassing me!"

"ITAI!"

The two adults continued to laugh as Tenten chased after Naruto who was running around in circles clutching his head.

"DAMMIT, HOLD STILL!"

"NO!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" The two adults just laughed as they watched Naruto run away from Tenten, who was now throwing kunai and shuriken at the screaming teen.

"OK OK, enough you two. Naruto, this is my wife Mira, and my daughter Tenten. Ladies, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's decided to take up the art of forging and is here to learn," Hideki said smiling. The two ladies smiled, well, Mira did, Tenten just stuck her tongue at him. "Behave young lady," Hideki said.

"Now follow me Naruto, the forge is down in the basement. I SAW THAT!" Hideki yelled when Naruto poked his tongue at Tenten in retaliation. The teen cringed and dutifully followed the man to the forge where they began their first lesson.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

_Suiton: Suijinheki _(_Water Release: Water Encampment Wall_)

_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu _(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)

_Fūton: Daitoppa _(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)

_Fūton: Renkūdan _(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)

_Shunshin no Jutsu _(_Body Flicker Technique_)

_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu _(_Shadow Shuriken Technique_)

_Bunshin Daibakuha _(_Clone Great Explosion_)

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. For those of you who are wondering why i haven't updated my other story, well, i've hit a Harry Potter writer's block. I'll try to figure something out but until then, i'll be working on this one. I hope you all like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

One of my readers was kind enough to point out that part of my Kyuubi scene is similar to The Dichotomy of Namikaze Naruto and while i never actually copied and pasted, i must've rewritten parts of it from memory. So because of this, i would like to thank Thundereaper and hope he/she doesn't hate me for accidentally stealing some of his/her work. My bad!


	3. Two Tests and Team 7

Title - Naruto the Demonic Angel

Author - Elredar Skylance

Rated M

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

'Inner Hidden Thoughts' – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**'Demonic thoughts'**

_**"Jutsu**(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

**Chapter 3 – Two Tests and Team 7**

Only one day remain till the day of team meetings and Naruto felt incredible. His strength, speed, and stamina had easily tripled, possible quadrupled, and his **Red Leg **style was pretty good. He could now perform more than two thirds of the techniques in the scroll though his favorite by far was a move called **Dupeur**(Twister). The move required him to do a handstand while spinning his body delivering savage blows to anyone within range. He had also read ahead a bit one night and had discovered the advanced form of the **Red Leg **style: **Diable Jambe**(Devil's Leg). The move, according to the scroll, required high friction to super heat the leg, which could then be used to add a powerful blast to each kick. Naruto couldn't wait to learn the technique but knew he was a long way to achieving it.

His jutsu repertoire had expanded. He had finally mastered all the jutsu the Hokage had given him and had learned how to do some of the lower rank ones without seals. Kyuubi had gone into a detail explanation on how that the seals were used to help manipulate the chakra in certain ways that allow the jutsu to take form. For instance, the **Tora** seal at the end of a hand seal sequence is commonly used to ignite one's chakra, so to speak, to produce flames. Kyuubi had explained how each seal, depending on the order of them, would directly affect one's chakra in several manners, like expanding it, shrinking it, compressing it, things like that. It was this that allowed the Sharingan to copy jutsu as it had the ability to see and mimic the manipulations of chakra during jutsu, but since the body itself didn't understand the workings of the jutsu itself, it wasn't able to make the connections with the seals and thus, prevented the Sharingan user from performing the jutsu without seals. Because of this, Naruto would meditate and focus on how his chakra is manipulated with every jutsu. The result was jutsu without seals. However, the art itself was very difficult, and Naruto had yet to have been able to do all his higher ranked jutsu without hand seals save for three. He did learn how to reduce the number of hand seals by one for all the jutsu he couldn't do without seals.

His hobbies were also going along well. His forging ability had been praised by Hideki, saying that Naruto's skill would be as good as his in a couple more months. Naruto planed on making a sword for himself so that he could practice his sword style, though he wanted to start from one sword and go up from there. Hideki's wife, Mira, had taught him cooking along with Ayame and Teuchi and was steadily improving. He no longer ate ramen everyday and had grown two and a half inches in the last two month thanks to the much needed nutrition and Kyuubi, placing him at a respectful height at his age at 5 foot 4. Hunting had gone very well as with his skill with his bow and arrows. He knew that bow and arrows weren't very practical in actual battle as the arrows' size was easy to spot for a trained shinobi, but it worked wonders in hunting as it could go much farther than regular kunai and was quieter than shuriken. Finally, his study of seals had gone through the roof. Naruto seemed to have a natural talent to seals as he had almost finished the book and was beginning to create his own. He had already placed a seal on himself that prevented the copying affects of the Sharingan.

He had also practiced with the violin and had learned that the kanji on the side provided form to the jutsu he used and was fascinated by what he could do. Any song he played, which was quiet a few now, could result in devastating Genjutsu or Ninjutsu assaults and with no way of informing the enemy beforehand.

Now, most would think it to be impossible for a mere genin to do so much in just two month but thanks to Naruto's enormous chakra reserves and his increased control, Naruto was able to create hundreds, and recently thousands, of clones to help him train. In two month, he had gotten the equivalent of over five years worth of training. Thanks to this, he was now at a proficient level at all his hobbies, could perform nine new jutsu that were obviously very powerful, could perform the tree climbing, water walking, and kunai balancing exercises, and could now fight well enough against any genin and possibly lower chunin with his **Red Leg **style.

He had also done a great deal of brainstorming. He had written down ideas for new jutsu and techniques. He had also thought of moves he could use from each of the three styles and combine them together to make a devastating attack. He had already started on inventing his first ever jutsu. After a great deal of discussion with the Hokage three weeks prior, Naruto had learned that those with extremely high affinities with certain elements could combine them and create a whole new element. It was this very concept that gave birth to the Shodaime's Wood Element jutsu. It took massive amounts of concentration and chakra, but Naruto discovered that he could create ice. Upon discovering this, he immediately began trying to harness this power and make his own ice jutsu. His first jutsu, he had decided, would create large amounts of ice and give them shape and form. His chakra would give them the ability to move and would attack whomever he wanted, basically, the same as summons. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough experience with creating ice yet, so even though he had already figured out the hand seals, he was unable to do anything more than summon chunks of ice. He also wanted to see if he could harness only the cold portion of the ice chakra and use it in attacks to slow people down. He could easily imagine using bolts of ice chakra that would not only hurt his enemies but give them frostbite.

He was currently walking to the Hokage tower as the old man wanted to see how far Naruto had progressed. He nodded to the secretary as he walked by and pushed the doors open. Naruto smiled at seeing the old man leaning back against his chair examining the scenery while three clones worked furiously on the paperwork.

"Hey Ojii-san!" Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto-kun!" Sarutobi exclaimed as he turned around. "How are you doing? I've noticed that the village has been rather quiet ever since you decided to take your training more seriously. I must admit that I miss your daily pranks. Now tell me, have you mastered any of the jutsu I gave you?"

Naruto grinned. "I've learned how to do all of them and you'll have to tell me what your view on mastered is."

'_He's certainly gotten smarter,' _Sarutobi thought. "Hmm, to be able to do it without any problems at full power would be my view of it."

"Then yes Ojii-san, I've mastered all of them. Right now, I'm trying to learn how to do them without seals." The Hokage jaw-dropped at this. To have been able to master seven high class jutsu, most of them being A-ranked, was an impressive feat on its own but to take it so far as to learn how to do them without seals was down right incredible.

"Can you perform any of them without seals?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"I can perform the basic academy jutsu, the _**Shunshin no Jutsu **_(_Body Flicker Technique_) and _**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_) without seals but the others are a bit harder. I can also do the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ without seals as well," Naruto said as a clone suddenly appeared to emphasis his point.

"Very impressive Naruto. Now I asked you to come here to test your abilities, so would you follow me?" Naruto and Sarutobi left the office and headed to the Hokage Monument.

As soon as they arrived, Naruto immediately jumped away as Sarutobi lashed out with a kick. Naruto ginned as he landed several feet away, one of his dreams coming true already. He was fighting a Hokage and while he knew that the old man would hold back a great deal, it was still an honor.

"Show me what you got Naruto!" Sarutobi said as he shed his robes revealing himself wearing Anbu armor. The man threw a kunai at Naruto and went through a series of seals.

"_**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **_(_Shadow Shuriken Technique_)_**!**__"_

The single kunai instantly multiplied into fifty and Naruto quickly used a substitution to avoid it. Sarutobi suddenly ducked as a pair of shuriken flew by him and raised his arm to block the roundhouse kick aimed for his head but immediately regretted it. All the training Naruto had put into the **Red Leg** style had vastly increased his leg strength to easily a quarter of the strength of Tsunade's, and that was without any chakra added to boost its power. That kind of power alone was equivalent to that of a low jounin. The force of the blow made his entire forearm ache for a bit and Sarutobi knew that he would need to take the fight more seriously. While he did have suppressor seals on him so he wouldn't accidentally hurt Naruto too badly, he began to realize that while his strength was limited to mid-chunin, he could potentially lose if he made any mistakes or at least get severely injured.

"**Gigot**(Legs)**!**" Naruto said as he threw a sweeping kick at Sarutobi's knees. The old man jumped over the attack and made a pair of Kage Bunshin but was surprised when Naruto used the momentum from the sweep to push himself into a handstand and swung his legs around him.

"**Dupeur**(Twister)**!**" Naruto spat as he swung his legs around, nailing both the clones and Sarutobi hard in the face, knocking them back several feet. The clones were instantly dispersed but Sarutobi was able to land back on his feet, his hands already going through seals.

"_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)__**!**_"

A massive fireball collided into Naruto who wasn't able to get away in time except emit some chakra that would reduce the blow and was blasted back and hit the ground, his right side slightly burned. He had removed his coat earlier so that he could move freely and was now glad that he had, otherwise the jacket probably would probably have a hole from the flames. Cursing slightly, Naruto quickly summoned a pair of clones to occupy Sarutobi while he prepared one of his two strongest jutsu. The two clones quickly engaged Sarutobi in a Taijutsu fight utilizing their **Red Leg **style but were quickly defeated. The Hokage rushed forward but noticed that he was a bit too late.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)_**!**_"

A giant water dragon burst out of the lake behind him and let loose a mighty roar. The dragon quickly darted forward and would have completely annihilated the Hokage had he not used a hasty replacement. _'Minato, your son is fantastic! He is easily mid to high chunin already!' _Sarutobi thought as he did his own set of seals.

"_**Doton: Doryū Taiga **__(Earth Release: Earth Flow River)__**!**_"

Instantly, the ground underneath Naruto's feet turned to mud and began moving rapidly toward Sarutobi, who was performing another set of seals in combination with the earth river as Naruto slipped and fell on the river the mud as it quickly brought him closer to the old man.

"_**Doton: Doryūdan **__(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)__**!**_"

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)_**!**__"_

Naruto, at the last moment, decided to reveal his trump card and fired five powerful air bullets without any seals in a last ditch effort to save himself. He had indeed imagined that there would be some kind of test and had thus lied about some of his abilities. Plus, the look on the Hokage's face was priceless as the air bullets collided with each of the mud bullets that were spat out of the earth dragon heads that came out of the mud river, but Naruto had miscounted and one last bullet got through. The mud bullet hit Naruto hard in the chest exploding, knocking him out of the river. He was blasted back even further as Sarutobi yelled, "_**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)_**!**__"_

Naruto slowly got up after being knocked thirty feet back, his chest hurting as if a boulder had hit him, but froze as a kunai appeared at his neck. "Yield," the Hokage said. Naruto slowly nodded and let out a sigh of relief as the blade was removed. He winced slightly as he got up, his chest aching but could already feel Kyuubi's chakra healing him.

"I'm very impressed Naruto-kun. You gave me quite a fight and I can already see you'll be a fine shinobi," Sarutobi said proudly. Naruto grinned ruefully.

"Still not good enough to beat you Ojii-san, even with those suppressor seals you have on," Naruto pointed out. The Hokage looked at the teen in surprise.

"You knew I had suppressor seals on?"

"Ojii-san, I was on par with you for a good portion of the fight. I mean, if I had more experience, I might have won, though compared to your experience, I doubt it. Also, you are the Hokage, the strongest shinobi in the Fire Country, so even with the suppressor seals, you did technically beat me in just three moves. I know that a suppressor seal locks away your chakra by a whole level. Judging by the feel of it, I'd say you have three of four suppressor seals," Naruto explained. Sarutobi looked very impressed by Naruto's intelligence. The teen had been right in every point. The suppressor seals locked away one's chakra, thus limiting the person's strength by levels. In Sarutobi's case, he had three. One brought him to Anbu captain to Sannin level, the next seal brought him to elite jounin and the final seal brought him to chunin.

"Very astute of you Naruto-kun. You certainly seem far more intelligent than most people think," Sarutobi said.

"Well, it's because I have Kyuubi-san teaching me everything the Academy teachers refused to teach. She also gives me advice when I'm training," Naruto said absentmindedly as he looked out on the village, thus missing the gob-smacked look on the Hokage's face.

"Ky-Ky-KYUUBI-SAN?!?!" Sarutobi screamed. Naruto winced at his slip of tongue.

"Uh, ya. Don't worry Ojii-san. Kyuubi-san explained to me the reason why she attacked the village. It appears that someone or something had attacked her mate and her kits while she was out hunting. All her kits were killed and her mate was severely injured and had to return to the Demon plane. She decided to hunt down the people responsible and had caught the scent of snakes which led her here," Naruto said. He frowned when he noticed the Hokage scowl and mutter under his breath.

"Orochimaru," the Hokage spat as if the very name itself had left a foul taste in his mouth. The old man looked at the Kyuubi vessel. "Kyuubi-san, I know you're listening so I'll tell you who is responsible for the attack on your family. It was Orochimaru and probably the organization known as Akatsuki who have been hunting down the Bijuu as of late. Jiraiya, my student, was able to gather some information on them but we don't know the exact purpose of the capturing. All I know is that the Bijuu are being sealed in a statue of sorts."

Kyuubi growled. Suddenly, Naruto stiffened and his eyes turned blood red with slits replacing his pupils. **"Sarutobi! If ever I see Orochimaru-teme or the Akatsuki, I'll take over Naruto's body and kill them myself! And don't even think of stopping me!"**

"I understand Kyuubi-san, just please do not hurt Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said looking worried. He knew that there was no way he could convince the Demon Lord to change her mind but he could hope for a compromise. "Since you will be taking over his body, I believe you should help him train in the ways of the shinobi. No doubt that someone as powerful as you would have picked up a few things."

"**Indeed I have, and I will teach him that once I deem him ready. I will let Naruto regain control as so he can speak with you."** Sarutobi watched as the red eyes shifted back to the warm cerulean blue color and let out a breath of relief he hadn't know he'd been holding in.

"Whoa, what happened?" Naruto said looking dazed.

"Kyuubi-san was rather adamant in speaking with me so she possessed you. Are you alright?" the old man asked. Naruto blinked a few times before nodding.

"Very well Naruto, I believe you should go home and get some rest. You have to meet your team tomorrow."

"That reminds me, did my mother have a house?" Naruto asked rather abruptly. Sarutobi looked at the teen in surprise.

"Yes she did, why do you want to know?" the man asked.

"Well, I was hoping to move there. This way, I don't have to worry about the villagers attacking me since they won't know where I am. Also, I was hoping to work on my hobbies and forging requires a lot more room than a single room apartment."

"Naruto, your mother lived with your father, but I believe that you are ready to live there. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you who they are as they didn't want me to reveal anything until you reached jounin."

"What?! Why?! Please Ojii-san, tell me who they are!" Naruto begged. The old man seemed to waver in his resolve before he snapped back into place.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I can tell you that your family were very powerful shinobi and you must understand that you could be attacked or killed from shinobi who want revenge. When you reach jounin, you will be able to defend yourself better and only then will I tell you who they are. However, considering your skills, I will change the rank requirement to chunin before I tell you. Is that acceptable?"

Naruto nodded, despite his obvious disagreement to the terms. Sighing, he bade the Hokage a pleasant evening before walking off toward Ichiraku's for some ramen.

"Come to my office tomorrow Naruto! I'll show you your new home after you meet your team! Oh and bring your violin, I would like to hear another one of your songs!" Sarutobi shouted before leaving via Shunshin.

* * *

"**Kit, its time to wake up," **Kyuubi said. Naruto grumbled and turned over in his sleep. A tick mark appeared on Kyuubi's face. **"WAKE UP NARUTO!"**

Snore . . . _**'You asked for it Naruto-kun.'**_

"**Since you're asleep, I might as well take a bath. This top is so tight against my breast and would feel so much better if I had the nice cool water trickling down my soft tan skin and my pink nipples . . ."**

BOOM! BAM! "ITAI!"

Naruto rubbed his head as he stared at the wall from his position upside down on the ground after waking up, his face resembling a very ripe tomato and the wall opposite of him covered in blood. _'Dammit Kyuu-chan! Did you have to wake me up like that at 6:30?!'_

"**Yes kit. Yes I did," **Kyuubi replied smugly. _**'He called me Kyuu-chan! Finally!'**_

"Ugh," Naruto grumbled as he picked himself up off the ground, wiped his nose, and started his morning rituals. Once dressed, he sat down on his bed, and began meditating. He focused on the flow of his chakra, both his regular and his elemental, and watched it flow as if it was a river. Whenever he was in this state, time flew by like crazy. Often times, he would feel as if he had been doing it for only a few minutes, but it ends up being a couple hours. He had to be careful when he did this as his condition made his life extremely dangerous and dropping his guard was practically asking for death.

"**Kit, someone is coming. I think it's an Anbu by the feel of her chakra. Wait, looks like someone else is coming as well. They're probably here to tell you where to meet your sensei," **Kyuubi noted.

'_You're probably right Kyuubi-san," _Naruto thought, missing the multiple curses from Kyuubi at his respectful suffix. Opening an eye, he looked at the Anbu that appeared to his left. "Can I help you Neko-san? Tenzo-san?"

The two Anbu smiled behind their mask as Neko handed him a note. "Here's the location of where you'll meet your team. And it'd good to see you again Naruto, you've improved."

The two Anbu had been some of many that had been assigned to watch over Naruto over the years. They had even treated him to some ramen once when he was only 7. He had missed them and was happy to see them.

"Likewise Neko-san, Tenzo-san. We'll have to catch up soon." The two Anbu nodded and vanished while Naruto opened the note. It told him to meet his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and his team on the roof of the Academy at 9:00 am, though Naruto recognize that the note was in the Hokage's handwriting.

He looked at his clock and noticed it was already 7:45. He decided that he would get something to eat first and perhaps read a bit before going to meet his team. _'Hmm, still have that chicken soup from last night. I'll eat that with some slices of bread and an apple.' _Needless to say, Naruto was definitely eating healthier.

Naruto ended up being the last to arrive to his surprise, aside from his sensei. He landed on the roof silently, not even alerting his teammates at his arrival. He took the time to examine them. _'Hmm, Sakura doesn't seem to have done any training, probably too preoccupied with trying to impress Sasuke-teme. Judging by her chakra capacity and her mind, I would say she would be more of a Genjutsu or Medic-nin type. Kinda reminds me of Tsunade the Slug Princess. Sasuke, on the other hand, seems to have trained over the last two months, but he looks so confident in himself that he probably hasn't mastered any of his jutsu. Probably only went as far as to learn the jutsu so he can do it. We have our work cut out for us, Kyuubi-san.'_

"**I feel sorry for you kit. You have a duck-ass emo and his number one fan girl for a team. Kami-chan must hate us . . . "**

Finally, Sasuke noticed him and his eyes widen at Naruto's transformation. Sakura, noticing her 'true love's' expression, turned around and was greeted with an unbelievably sight.

"Na-Naruto?!" Sakura stuttered, unable to believe her eyes. Naruto merely nodded. His feelings for her were long gone and now that his head was out of the clouds, or in Kyuubi's opinion, the garbage, Naruto could see just how pathetic the girl was.

"What happened with you?! And why the hell are you almost an hour late?!" Sakura demanded looking him over. She could tell that he had changed over the past two months. He seemed to have gained a sense of fashion and had also let his hair grow out, creating shadows over his eyes. His body seemed to be devoid of any body fat, no doubt due to rigorous training, and was now just a little shorter than Sasuke. All in all, Sakura was starting to believe that Naruto had changed from an annoying idiot to what looked like a powerful and handsome shinobi, not that she would ever admit it, even in her head.

"Just decided to change after the revelation I received when I overheard a rather interesting conversation. And I am not late, the note I received told me to come here at 9 am." Sakura winced, remembering the conversation she had with Ino. She sincerely hoped that Naruto hadn't heard their conversation. "This is the real me, not the idiot you use to kick around two months ago Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but flinch when he spoke to her in such a serious tone. He had also dropped the 'chan' from her name. She was about to voice her thoughts when a poof signaled the arrival of their sensei.

"Yo," the man said in a lazy voice. He was tall, about 6 foot 1, and wore the typical shinobi outfit. He had a face mask covering half of his face, his hitai-ate covered his left eye and had gravity-defying hair that was silver in color. He was reading an orange covered book that Naruto knew contained smut, as he remembered the Hokage reading the same thing.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shrieked Sakura but he just ignored her and continued reading his smut.

After about 5 minutes, the man finally looked over his book and examined each of his students. When his eyes landed on Naruto, he couldn't help but gasp slightly at the unbelievable resemblance between him and the Yondaime. _'Holy shit!' _was all Kakashi could think as darkness seem to take him for a second before he was able to snap out of it. '_I think my heart just gave out for a second there.'_

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he eye smiled and spoke. "So you lot are team 7. My first impression of you is that you'll be either be an interesting team or . . . I'll hate you all. Now sit down and introduce yourselves."

"You think you could show us Sensei?" Sakura said timidly.

"OK then. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are . . . reading among other things. Dislikes . . . Hobbies . . . I'll keep that to myself. As for dreams of the future, well, you're all too young to know that." The genin sweat dropped at the "informative" introduction. "Since you asked, why don't you go next Pinky."

Sakura huffed at the nickname. "Fine! My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes . . . " She looks at Sasuke and giggles. "My hobbies . . . " Looks at Sasuke and squeals. "Dreams for the future . . . SQUEAL!" Guess what, she's looking at Sasuke and her eyes had somehow turned into hearts! Sasuke just sighed while Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Any dislikes?" Kakashi asked. Sakura scowled at this.

"Naruto-baka and Ino-pig!" The entire team was surprise when Naruto showed no visible reaction to Sakura's declaration of hate. _'Great, it just had to be a fan girl. Kami-sama, why do you hate me so?!' _Kakashi thought. Sighing, he pointed at Sasuke.

"Your turn duck-ass." Naruto had to hide a snigger as he remembered Kyuubi also commenting on this. The dark haired teen just scowled.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes and many dislikes, mainly my _thousands_ of fan girls. My hobbies are training and learning new jutsu. I have no dream, rather an ambition which is to restore my clan and to kill a certain man responsible for its demise."

'_Not surprising considering his history, but his revenge will be his downfall if he doesn't snap out of it,' _Kakashi thought. He looked at Naruto. "And finally your turn Blondie."

Naruto chuckled at this before responding. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like reading, music, the few people that see me for me, and a certain vixen." Naruto grinned slightly as the others look surprised at this revelation. Kyuubi just blushed while secretly planning on teasing him later. "My dislikes are people who can't see past their prejudice, perverts, arrogance, rapist, fan girls, Akatsuki and the traitor Orochimaru. My hobbies include training, weapons forging, cooking, hunting, studying seals, inventing new jutsu, and playing my violin. My dream is to have a family, destroy Akatsuki and the snake bastard, reunite two lovers, one of which I care deeply about, and perhaps become the Hokage if I can, though considering certain conditions, that's rather unlikely."

'_It seems that Naruto is the most normal out of all of them and he also has several interesting skills, despite what the reports say. What is the Akatsuki and why the hell does he hate Orochimaru so much that he wants to kill him? And who is this vixen he spoke of? Overall, he seems like a great kid. I look forward to teaching him and his team.'_

"OK, I want all of you to meet me at Training Ground 7 in ten minutes where we'll begin your survival training," Kakashi said. The three genin looked up in surprise.

"WHAT?! But we already took did that in the Academy!" screamed Sakura, causing the three males and Kyuubi to wince while a window nearby to crack. _'What the hell?! Is she trying to make us deaf?!' _thought everyone in the vicinity.

"Yes, but not my kind of survival training. Think of this as a test that will prove to me that you can be shinobi of Konoha. To tell you the truth, it is exactly that. This training will decide whether you will become ninja or just sent back to the Academy. The test you took in the Academy was designed to see if you have what it takes to become genin. But now, we will test to see if you are worthy to become shinobi of Konoha. I'll explain it in greater detail when you get to the Training Ground," Kakashi said and vanished via Shunshin.

Naruto, not feeling like running there, did a few quick hand seals and vanished in a puff of smoke just like Kakashi, enjoying the looks of shock he was able to catch on Sasuke and Sakura just before he vanished.

* * *

_- Training Ground 7 –_

Kakashi was startled when Naruto arrived in a puff of smoke. "You can use the _**Shunshin no Jutsu **_(_Body Flicker Technique_)? Impressive, where did you learn it?" Kakashi asked as Naruto pushed up his sleeve revealing a tattoo on his arm.

"I learned it from a scroll the Hokage gave me two months ago," Naruto said and bit his thumb before wiping it on the tattoo. A beautiful black violin appeared along with its bow into Naruto's hands. He looked at his sensei and smiled. "Since we'll be waiting for a while, would you like to hear a song? The Hokage always seems to like it when I play."

Kakashi just eye-smiled and nodded as Naruto placed the violin in the correct position and closed his eyes. His face took on a surprisingly calm and serene look, one no one would expect to see on the old Naruto's face, before he began playing a sad yet beautiful song. As the music embraced the jounin, Kakashi was reminded of his sensei and his old team but he could feel the music seem to lift the pain away from his heart and use it to enhance the beauty of the sound. He couldn't stop the tear that fell from his visible eye.

The music continued and seemed to drift over the village itself, and while some people never actually heard it, they could still feel the same effects it had on Kakashi. All the pain they had withheld in their hearts felt alleviated and they felt better than they've ever felt. It was even heard by Kyuubi deep within his mind who immediately fell in love with the song.

This is what Sakura and Sasuke walked into. They had heard someone playing the violin and the song was absolutely beautiful while containing a sad tone in it. For Sakura, the music brought forth her lost friendship with Ino, and made her want to repair it. She could now see her foolishness at sacrificing her friendship for just a boy. For Sasuke, it was confusing in a sense. The music reminded him of his slaughtered clan but it seemed to lift away the pain from the memory. He honestly didn't know what to think of it but he decided to leave it be for the time being.

As Naruto finished the last bit of his song, he slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to see all of Team 7 there watching him with serene looks on their face.

"Naruto . . . that . . . was . . . BEAUTIFUL!!!" the three shouted, tears running down their cheeks. Naruto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Finally regaining their composure, Kakashi held up two bells and spoke.

"OK, now the point of this exercise is to see if you can get these bells I have attached to my hip. In order to pass, you must get one of the bells. You are to come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you will not succeed," Kakashi said. Sakura, however, noticed something.

"But Sensei, they're only two bells!"

"Correct. Whoever doesn't get the other bell will fail and be sent back to the Academy." Instantly the three genin stiffened. "You have until noon. Whoever fails to get a bell will not only have to go back to the Academy, but I will tie you to these posts behind me and let you watch me eat your lunch in front of you."

'_So that's why the note said to not eat breakfast. Damn him,' _thought Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto, on the other hand, just raised an eyebrow but decided to stay silent. He was, however, trying to figure out the feeling that there was a hidden meaning to the test. But he just couldn't figure it out.

"**Isn't it obvious kit? Have you ever heard of a three man squad?" **Kyuubi said. Naruto's eyes widened.

'_No, I haven't! The squads are always in groups of four. That must mean that this test is about teamwork! No genin, no matter how strong, can take on a jounin. That ero-teme is trying to trick us!'_

"**Ya think?"**

'_Well, should we tell the others? Frankly, I would rather let them figure it out on their own. Also, I want to test myself against a jounin. I know Ojii-san had suppressor seals on him but I don't think Kakashi has one, unless Ojii-san told him and he has it hidden behind a Genjutsu. His chakra is only at high-chunin, maybe low jounin right now, so he probably does have a seal on. Still, I want to see the difference between a genin and a jounin."_

"**Be careful kit. This man, if I remember correctly, was once an ex-anbu captain."**

'_Really? Well, that'll make things more interesting and more dangerous,' _Naruto thought.

"**Sooooo, kit. You said earlier that you like a certain vixen . . . care to elaborate Na-ru-to-kun?" **Kyuubi teased.

Naruto blushed. _'God dammit Kyuu-chan! Now is not the time,'_ Naruto thought his face still beet red, ending the conversation. Kyuubi just giggled and flashed a victory sign.

"Remember to come at me with the intent to kill . . . BEGIN!" Instantly Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the trees to hide and plan. Naruto, on the other hand, walked over to a large tree and sat down in the shade. Placing his violin back into position and closed his eyes to calm his rampant emotions, no thanks to a certain demon, and started playing another song, one that was faster and reminded the shinobi of battle.

"Uh, Naruto?" Kakashi said. The teen opened one eye indicating he was listening. "You do realize this is a test right?"

"I already figured out the true meaning behind this test Kakashi-sensei. I'm just providing everyone with some music," Naruto said smiling. Kakashi looked shocked.

"You figured it out already?!"

"Yep," Naruto said. He surreptitiously began channeling chakra into one of the several kanji on the side of the violin as he began to play slower. Then, to Kakashi and the hidden Sasuke and Sakura's surprise, musical notes began to come out of the violin. They were glowing blue, indicating that they were made out of chakra, and were floating above Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doin-"

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto interrupted as he stood up, his face becoming serious. "It appears that part of the reason why you have this test is to also evaluate our skills. Well, let me show you some of my abilities. _**Ninp­­­ōu: **__**Gakuon Renda **__(Ninja Art: Musical Note Barrage)__**!**_"

The notes that had been increasing rapidly in numbers abruptly stopped and Naruto smiled before channeling chakra into his bow. Suddenly, Naruto began playing a fast song and the notes that had been floating around him, which now numbered in the hundreds, froze in midair and began flying at Kakashi at high chunin speeds in small groups.

Kakashi's eyes widened, having not expected this. "SHIT!"

Kakashi jumped away as fast as he could and watched as the first group smashed into the ground with incredible force. Just as he landed, he had to roll away from another batch of chakra notes flew past him. Unfortunately, something was left behind.

"NO! MY PRECIOUS BOOK!" Kakashi cried as he watched his Icha Icha Paradise get destroyed by the chakra notes. He stared wide-eyed as a small bit of paper showing part of the face of the main character fluttered past him and felt a rage well up inside. "I WILL AVENGE THEE!" He vowed as he drew a kunai but had to jump away as another batch of notes flew at him.

"You're not getting away from me Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, bringing the speed of his song up a notch. Kakashi cursed as he continued dodging the attacks that were now flying at him at jounin speeds, all the while chucking kunai and shuriken at the other incoming notes.

While Kakashi was busy avoiding the projectiles, Naruto quickly summoned two clones and ordered one to head to the river nearby and use elemental jutsu in conjunction with the original to attempt to corner Kakashi while the other clone tried to grab the bells. The clones quickly ran off to their positions.

'_He's starting to run out of those chakra notes, that'll be my chance to attack. I'll take my revenge with a _**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi **(Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Technique: One Thousand Years of Death)_! Soon, my precious book, soon you will be aveng-' _"WHAT THE HELL?!' Kakashi screamed as a powerful gust of wind blasted him back into the trees.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)_**!**_"

Kakashi stared as a huge water dragon exploded out of the river and let loose a mighty roar before charging at him. "Well shit," Kakashi said just before the dragon collided into him. _'I really underestimated him!' _he thought as he collided into a tree and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were both staring in awe as Naruto proceeded to destroy Kakashi. Both had the same thoughts running through their heads: When did Naruto become so powerful?

'_Where the hell did that dobe get so much power?! I deserve it! I need it to kill _him _. . . If the dobe can get that kind of power from just two months of training, so can I! Just you wait Naruto, I will learn your secrets,' _thought Sasuke.

'_Naruto is so strong! He's actually beating a jounin! Why am I so weak? Am I really going to be a burden? I need to find Sasuke-kun, maybe he can help explain things,' _thought Sakura.

'_So that was a Kage Bunshin. I figured as much, he is a jounin after all. Now where is he?' _Naruto thought as he examined the area while sealing his violin away.

"**Kit, that was brilliant! The way your sensei acted after you destroyed his book! Hahaha!" **Kyuubi said rolling on the ground laughing.

'_Why thank you Kyuu-chan, I aim to please,' _Naruto responded playfully finally spotting Kakashi.

'_This kid is incredible! Talent in Ninjutsu and strategy! Those jutsu he used are all B-ranked and up. I wonder what's his Taijutsu and Genjutsu are like? I also need to test the others and get my revenge for my precious book,' _Kakashi thought from a tree somewhere behind Naruto as he set off toward Sakura, who was now crashing through the forest in search of Sasuke. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all sweat dropped at the noise she was making.

"You should be more aware of your surrounding Sensei," said a familiar voice behind him. Kakashi jumped away just in time as Naruto threw a round house kick at Kakashi's face, and instead, destroyed part of the tree. As Kakashi jumped away, he suddenly had to roll to the side as a hail of kunai rained down, courtesy of Sasuke, who ran straight at Kakashi and engaged the jounin in a Taijutsu battle. After a few seconds of blows and kicks, Kakashi was able to throw the avenger off him, who began performing seals.

"_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)__**!**_"

'_What the hell is wrong with these genin?! They should be chunin, not freaking genin!'_ Kakashi thought as he dodged the massive fireball. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura staring at Sasuke and Naruto in awe, and he couldn't help but sweat drop again.

Naruto soon burst out of the foliage and nodded his head in acknowledgement at Sasuke, who returned it. The two genin stared at each other for a few seconds before a sinister grin appeared on both their faces.

"Tag team the bastard?" Naruto asked with an evil grin.

"Let's do it," said Sasuke with a similar look, though he didn't know why he was agreeing with the blonde. He began making seals for his strongest technique. "You go high, I go low?"

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said as he ran straight at Kakashi. "**Gigot**(Legs)**!**"

Like the Hokage, Kakashi jumped up into the air, avoiding the attack, and made a Kage Bunshin to deal with Sasuke. However, neither the clone nor the original got far as Naruto used the momentum from the kick and went into a spinning handstand. "**Dupeur**(Twister)**!**"

BAM! Kakashi and his clone were hit right in the face and Kakashi was sent flying right into the third clone Naruto had made earlier who grabbed onto the jounin. "NOW SASUKE!"

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)__**!**_"

A blazing inferno roared out as it flew at Kakashi who couldn't help but stare in shock before acting. He quickly replaced himself with another clone that he had situated in the forest and was able to avoid the searing attack. At this did Sakura finally take action. She had seen the clone and after witnessing the replacement, she immediately threw a kunai at the jounin before flaring her chakra to alert her teammates.

Naruto and Sasuke snapped their heads in Sakura's direction and immediately headed over to her. The two soon arrived at the scene of Sakura pathetically throwing her kunai and shuriken at Kakashi but she was at least making a valiant effort. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"One more go?" Naruto asked.

"You're on!" Sasuke said as he popped in a soldier pill to replenish his chakra. The _**Katon: Karyuu Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile) _had eaten up about a third of his chakra on its own. He knew he could only do it once more along with, at most, two _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)_ if he was lucky as both of those jutsu were his most powerful jutsu.

Naruto immediately ran in and started off with another hard round house kick that was immediately dodged. Not giving up, Naruto jumped onto one of his hands and spun around nailing Kakashi on the side as he shouted, "**Côtelette** (Ribs)**!**"

"**Selle **(Lower Back)**!**" Naruto shouted using the momentum from the kick to swing himself around and use a hook kick on Kakashi's back. The force of the two kicks was unbelievable and Kakashi was pretty sure he felt one of his ribs break, even though he was using chakra to reinforce himself.

'_What the hell is with this kid's kicks?! It feels like I'm being hit by Gai!' _Kakashi thought.

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)__**!**__"_

Kakashi cursed as several fireballs flew right at him and quickly dodged before going through hand seals of his own. "_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu **__(__Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique__)__**!**_"

"_**Suiton: Suijinheki **_(_Water Release: Water Encampment Wall_)_**!**_" Naruto shouted. They had been pushing Kakashi back and they were now back in the clearing near the river, which was fortunate as he needed the water source. The incoming flames collided into the water barrier and quickly enveloped the field in steam.

"Damn, I can't see anything in this steam!" Sasuke growled. Naruto quickly shushed him and closed his eyes focusing on his sense of hearing and smell. He quickly found Kakashi who seemed to be doing the same thing and was circling them, or perhaps he was using his Sharingan. What did surprise him though was that Sakura was following Kakashi, though how she did it was a mystery to him.

"**I don't believe it . . . " **Kyuubi said sounding dumbstruck.

'_What?'_

"**Her chakra control is so good that she's pulsing out her chakra and using it as a sonar! I haven't seen anyone do this in centuries but she doing it right now!"** Kyuubi said.

'_Maybe she really did train over the two month period,' _Naruto thought, though he had a hard time convincing himself. _'Whatever, its time we end this!'_

Naruto quickly brought his hands up into the **Tora** hand sign and shouted, "KAI!" Immediately he felt all the weight from his coat, which was now at 70 kg, vanish and his chakra that was used to maintain it returned. He quickly performed several seals.

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)_**!**_" The incredible blast of wind immediately cleared all the steam in the area, revealing Kakashi to their left and Sakura a few feet away. Naruto and Sasuke both began performing seals while Naruto shouted, "Sakura! Grab the bells! _**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)_**!**_"

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)__**!**_"

A dozen powerful air bullets shot out of Naruto's mouth at incredible speeds and due to the combination of Sasuke's fire, the balls of air transformed into speeding bullets of blue fire. Kakashi's eyes widen for what must have been the tenth time in the last hour. _'They combined the two elements together?! This team is unreal! They mixed the fire and wind elemental attacks together creating a more powerful flame in each of those bullets! That attack is easily S-ranked!' _Kakashi thought frantically and jumped away. The flaming bullets exploded with a force of ten exploding tags as they hit the ground and Kakashi still got slightly burned even though he got away. However, Sakura had, whether by pure luck or just so happened to predict Kakashi's next move, thrown a kunai which sliced the bells off from Kakashi's hip. Sasuke and Sakura swooped in and snagged the bells just as Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi and nailed him with a hard side kick on the chest before he could retake them. The two looked up smugly while Naruto, who was a tad tired, just took out a small notebook and began writing, causing the others to sweat drop at his carefree attitude despite just failing.

"Yes! I got a bell! I get to stay with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke, who had just moments ago been smirking, now had a horrified look on his face. Looking at his bell, he turned to Naruto as if seriously considering giving him the bell. He was about to speak when Kakashi finally walked up to them.

"Well, I have to admit that you all are very skilled but it appears that you, Naruto, do not have a bell so that means you go back to the academy," Kakashi said. _'Let's see if they truly can act as a team and that display earlier wasn't just an 'in the moment' kind of thing.'_

At hearing this, Sakura couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that welled up inside her. She had to admit that Naruto was the one responsible for attaining the bells in the first place. She knew she had to make a choice: would she choose to be selfish and stay with Sasuke while leaving the person responsible for attaining the bells in the first place to another year in the Academy? Or would she sacrifice herself and give her bell to Naruto? _'I don't deserve this bell, Naruto does . . . Maybe during the year I'm in the Academy I can train myself to be as good as Sasuke-kun and Naruto.'_

"Here Naruto, take my bell. You earned it, not me," Sakura said in a sad but determined voice. All three of the other shinobi present looked at Sakura in obvious surprise.

"No, take my bell Naruto," Sasuke said, this time thoroughly surprising Naruto and Kakashi. _'I do this because I don't want a damn fan girl in my squad!'_

Naruto gave them both a warm smile before declining. "I'm good thanks. You two keep the bells, I'll fight Kakashi for a place on this team," Naruto said putting his notebook away and settling into the starter **Red Leg** stance, his hands in his pockets with his right leg in front. The genin instantly tensed and wondered what Kakashi was going to do. Naruto and Kakashi stared at each other for a solid minute before the jounin eye-smiled.

"Congratulations, you all pass," Kakashi said, making both Sasuke and Sakura face fault while Naruto just smiled. Sometimes, having a 10000 year old demon lord sealed inside you to help you solve your life problems really was worth all the trouble.

"**I heard that kit,"** Kyuubi growled.

Naruto paled. '_I thought I blocked that!'_

"**AH-HAH! I knew you were hiding things from me! I will learn what you're hiding Naruto-kun! Just you wait!"** Kyuubi cackled as she ran off to explore his mind, all the while listening gleefully at the numerous curses from Naruto. Ever since Naruto changed Kyuubi's cage, she had been given access and freedom to wander throughout Naruto's mind. However, everything Naruto blocked off was sealed behind a door deep within the recesses of his mind.

"We _all_ pass?! But how?!" Sakura screamed, breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"You all did something that no team I've had so far has done. You worked as a _team_," Kakashi said as he turned and walked to a large tablet. "I want you all to look at this. On this are the names of shinobi that are hailed as heroes outside of the Hokage. All of them did something that is considered worthy of the utmost respect in both my and the village's eyes."

"Wha-what did they do Sensei?" Sakura asked, secretly hoping that she could get her name on the stone to impress Sasuke.

"They put their teams before the mission, sacrificing themselves to ensure their friends safety."

The three genin stared in shock before they all lowered their heads in respect. Silence ensued for a few minutes before Kakashi turned back to the genin.

"This is what I just saw from all of you today, something I am immensely proud of. You worked together to try to take the bells and even when you had your prize, you wanted to sacrifice yourself for your teammate. Remember, those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are lower than that. That is the code I live by and so should you. That is the Will of Fire!"

"HAI!" the three shouted, all deeply moved.

"Now for your assessments! We'll start with you Sakura. I noticed you have excellent chakra control which means you would be good at Genjutsu and Medical arts, both of which need perfect chakra control. You're use of your chakra as a sonar to find me was ingenious! However, you have to expand your repertoire of Ninjutsu and have a true Taijutsu style. I'll work with you on that as soon as possible. I hope to see your skills on par with Tsunade the Slug Princess! You Sasuke, performed quite well but you need to show more planning and strategy. You're Ninjutsu and Taijutsu was good but you need to learn how to apply these into traps and plans to ensure a better chance of success. And finally, Naruto, I honestly don't know what to say. You were incredible out there, showing powerful and effective Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and strategy. You tricked me into allowing you to make all those chakra notes before attacking while having Kage Bunshins ambush me. Your Taijutsu style was interesting to say the least. Not once did you use your hands, except for handstands, and instead used an incredible amount of foot work. What kind of style is that?"

"It's called the **Red Leg **style. I only use my feet and legs as to prevent any damage to my hands. The Hokage gave me a scroll explaining it so that I could improve myself. You can ask him yourself if you want to learn more," Naruto explained.

"I see. Well, congratulations Team 7! Report to the Hokage's office at 8:30 AM tomorrow morning for our first mission! Dismissed!" Kakashi said giving them a thumbs-up.

"HAI!"

"Oh and Naruto?" Kakashi said with a somehow evil looking eye-smile.

"Eh?" Naruto said turning. Suddenly Kakashi vanished and reappeared behind the genin.

"_**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi **__(__Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Technique: One Thousand Years of Death__)__**!"**_

"EEEEEYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"THAT'S FOR MY PRECIOUS BOOK!"

* * *

_- Hokage's Office –_

All the jounin that had been assigned a genin team were currently in the Hokage's office. They were waiting for the Third to return so that they could give him their reports. Suddenly the door opened revealing Sarutobi speaking to Asuma Sarutobi.

"Good, you're all here. Now give me your reports," Sarutobi said as he sat down behind his desk.

"Team 1, failed."

"Team 2, failed."

"Team 3, failed."

"Team 4, failed. They were absolute crap!"

"Team 5, failed."

"Team 6, failed."

"Team 7, passed," Kakashi said proudly, surprising everyone present. Never before had Kakashi passed a team.

"Team 8, passed. Their teamwork is a bit rough but they'll get better over time," Kurenai said, still looking at Kakashi in surprise.

"Team 9, failed."

"Team 10, passed. Though they have some problems, they'll do just fine," Asuma said.

"Excellent. Now, Kakashi, you said that your team passed and I noticed that you're actually hurt. Please explain," Sarutobi said with a smile on his face.

Kakashi eye-smiled but grimaced. As it turns out, Naruto's kick had indeed broken a rib and left several bruises. "Team 7 consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. I administered the bell test. Now Naruto-"

"Ah, the Uchiha is probably responsible for the team's success though I bet the Kyuubi brat only got in the way," said one of the jounin. He was instantly on the receiving end of several glares from half the jounin and the Hokage himself.

"You have just broken the law, Anbu, get rid of him!" Sarutobi ordered. The jounin stared at the Hokage in shock that he would defend the demon child just before he was killed courtesy of the hidden Anbu.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, Naruto is actually the one responsible for the team's success. He immediately figured out the true purpose of the test and had tricked me into allowing him to create several chakra music notes that proceeded to bombard me. While he kept me on the defensive, he sent a clone to the river and used . . . you know what? I know you saw that entire fight Hokage-sama. Why don't you just show everyone?"

Sarutobi smiled and nodded before proceeding to show all the jounin and Anbu present the fight between Kakashi and Team 7 with his crystal ball. Many were shocked how powerful Naruto was and had been able to trick Sasuke and Sakura into working together with him. Most were embarrassed at Kakashi attacking Naruto at the end for his "precious" book. Needless to say, everyone, even the demon-haters, were impressed at the boy's skill.

"Excellent. I have high hopes for your team, though I'm surprised that Naruto held back a bit." Everyone looked up in surprise. "In case you're wondering, Naruto held back in the manner that he can perform some of those jutsu without seals. Imagine the advantage that would provide over an opponent. Now Kakashi, as for your questions about the **Red Leg **style, I will explain it in full tomorrow. Right now I have an appointment to make with Naruto-kun in an hour and I would like to be done with this paperwork before I meet him. Dismissed!"

* * *

_- Somewhere in Konoha –_

"This is it Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said. The old Hokage had led Naruto to a large compound that had a wall surrounding it. Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe at the place that was his birth right, the place he would've lived in if his parents had survived. Naruto didn't hide the tear that slipped down his cheek.

Sarutobi gave the teen a small smile and led him inside. The compound was similar to that of the Hyuuga and had a large forest that stretched behind it. Upon entering the actual house, Naruto immediately began exploring. He and the Hokage had entered into a large living room that had three couches and a comfortable leather armchair. A coffee table sat in between the armchair and one of the couches. Next was the kitchen, which, to Naruto's immense delight, was a cook's dream kitchen. It had a huge refrigerator that was already stocked with a variety of foods, courtesy of the Hokage, a large oven and stove, and various cooking utensils and recipes inside the numerous cabinets and drawers. Exotic spices from all over the country could be seen as Naruto browsed through the inventory. There was also a huge library filled with books and scrolls on things not only useful to shinobi, but also other more casual things like romance novels, mystery books, etc.

By the time Naruto was finished exploring, he had ended up at the master bedroom. There was a total of fifteen bedrooms in the house, but all of them paled in comparison to the master bedroom. The room itself was easily twice as big as his old apartment and had a king sized bed. Several shelves lined the side of the wall and was filled with several scrolls. Two comfortable armchairs sat next to a small fireplace and a glass door led to a balcony that provided a wondrous view of the village.

A sound behind him alerted Naruto of Sarutobi's presence. Turning, he saw the old Hokage holding a long silver colored wooden box that had several seals engraved into it. Naruto gave the Hokage a questioning look.

"Well, before I explain what this is, you probably would like to know that you have a bloodline," Sarutobi said, pausing so that Naruto could react. To his surprise, Naruto seemed unsurprised and instead stated.

"I already know that Ojii-san. Kyuubi-san told me."

Sarutobi blinked. "Well then. I can tell you that your bloodline comes from you mother's side. The bloodline is known as Heaven's Light and is considered one of the most powerful bloodlines in the world, though I must warn you that this bloodline has an enemy clan. They have a power known as Hell's Darkness, and are just as powerful. While your bloodline will allow you to grow white wings giving you the appearance of an angel and be able to use light, or holy, elemental chakra, Hell's Darkness produces black crow wings and gives the user the power of darkness elemental chakra, also known as chaos chakra, making them like devils. What I have here is a special sword capable of channeling your unique holy chakra."

Naruto opened the box and beheld a beautiful sword. It appeared to be a katana but the blade itself wasn't curved and was much longer. The blade itself was silvery white, was a couple inches wider than the average katana and had shimmering gold runes on either side of the blade. The pommel was three angel wings curving over a shimmering gold jewel. The hand guard looked like two disk that were crossed and connected around the conjunction between the blade and the white colored handle. Sarutobi grasped the blade and held it before him.

"This Naruto is your birthright! Behold! The legendary blade: Ashbringer!"

* * *

**Jutsu and Techniques:**

**Dupeur**(Twister)

**Gigot**(Legs)

**Côtelette** (Ribs)

**Selle **(Lower Back)

**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi **(Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Technique: One Thousand Years of Death)

**_Shunshin no Jutsu _**(_Body Flicker Technique_)

**_Fūton: Daitoppa _**(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)

**_Fūton: Renkūdan _**(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique)_

**_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu _**(_Shadow Shuriken Technique_)

_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_

_**Katon: Karyuu Endan **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)_

_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu **__(_Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)

_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)_

**_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu _**(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)

**_Suiton: Suijinheki _**(_Water Release: Water Encampment Wall_)

_**Doton: Doryū Taiga **(Earth Release: Earth Flow River)_

_**Doton: Doryūdan **(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)_

_**Ninp­­­ōu: Gakuon Renda **(Ninja Art: Musical Note Barrage) - _Own Invention

OK, this is the third chapter. I hope you all like it. Now i know some of you are thinking Naruto is wayyy to powerful, well you have to realize that all of them have suppressor seals and the shinobi did get him really quickly in the end. Also, if any of you actually speak or can read japanese, i'm sorry about my own jutsu, cause i'm not sure they're right. As for the Ashbringer, well, it was mainly cause i couldn't think of a name so i just decided with that :P

Anyways, i hope you all like it and please tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Lessons and a Companion

**PLEASE READ! I AM CURRENTLY DEBATING WHETHER OR NOT I SHOUL HAVE SASUKE AND SAKURA CHANGE BEFORE OR AFTER THE WAVE MISSION. IF YOU WANT THEM TO CHANGE BEFORE OR AFTER JUST SEND ME A REVIEW THAT SAYS SO!**_** IF I DO NOT GET ANY RESPONSES, THIS STORY WILL BE PUT ON HOLD UNTIL I DO!**_

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts and Thought Speech'_

'_Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demonic thoughts'**_

"_**Jutsu**__(English Translation)__**"**_

"**Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

**Chapter 4 – Lessons and a Companion**

"**A-A-ASHBRINGER?!"** Kyuubi screamed.

'_What's wrong Kyuu-chan?!' _Naruto asked frantically.

"**That blade is one of the most powerful weapons in the world! A gift from the Gods themselves!"**

'_WHAT?!'_

"**Let me explain. In this world, there are a total of four supreme gods: Kami, Shinigami, Galadriel, and Kronos. You shinobi know about Kami, the Goddess of Life, and Shiniagmi, the Death God. What you don't know is that there are two other gods. Galadriel is the Goddess of the Elements. She is the one responsible for giving us our world and teaching us the art of Ninjutsu. Finally, there is Kronos . . . he is . . . the God of Chaos. He wanted to destroy the world and have chaos rule but thanks to the other Gods, our world was spared. It took the combine efforts of all three gods and the Bijuu to take him down as his power only grows with any type of destruction, chaos, or fights. Since we were fighting him, he was getting stronger every second but we lucked out and was able to strip him of his power and imprison him in the lowest depths of Hell."**

"**However, there are several powerful followers of Kronos that escaped to the Human world so the three gods bestowed upon this earth several gifts that would help the humans protect themselves. Kami left two items: a weapon of which she bestowed onto a clan and a bloodline to that clan. Shinigami left our world three items: a sword, a scythe, and a skull amulet that grants the wielder the ability to talk to spirits and temporarily harness the spirit's past powers. Galadriel didn't leave any weapons but she left a tome that explained a process in which to create a weapon that controls all the elements. No one has ever accomplished this unfortunately. I believe the Nidaime tried but was only able to harness lightning, thus creating the Raijin. Also, Galadriel left behind several talismans that are said to give whoever possesses them absolute control over that element."**

"**That blade you're about to get is the gift Kami bestowed on this planet. You also possess her second gift, the bloodline Heaven's Light. If the sword accepts you as its wielder, you will practically become a champion of Kami!"**

Naruto listen to all of this before looking at the magnificent blade in awe. Sarutobi, having now been told of the conversations between Naruto and Kyuubi, waited patiently for Naruto to return to the physical world. Seeing the far off look fade, Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a serious face.

"Naruto-kun, this sword will test you to see if you are worthy to wield the blade. So far, only one person has succeeded in this aspect, and that was your mother. I believe . . . I can tell you her name. I know you truly wish to know who she was," Sarutobi said. Naruto looked up in surprise and immediately began badgering him with questions.

"You can?! Who was she?! What was she like? Where did she come from?! How did she meet my father?! Is she alive?!" Naruto asked in rapid fire. Then he asked a question that had been on his mind for his entire life. " . . . Did . . . . Did she love me?"

"Her name was Uzumaki Kushina and I can ensure you Naruto-kun, she loved you very much," Sarutobi said soothingly. "I'll answer all your questions some other time Naruto but first I want you to take up your birthright and see if you can pass the test of the sword. Pick up your birthright and repeat these words: I, Naruto Uzumaki, hereby wish to invoke the test of my soul and will of the Ashbringer!" The old Hokage presented Naruto with the sword who slowly took it. He couldn't help but wonder what the test would be like as he repeated Sarutobi's words. Suddenly, he felt an explosion of power and everything before his eyes vanished.

* * *

Naruto blinked and beheld an interesting sight. If he wasn't mistaken, he had just entered the grounds he created for Kyuubi and sure enough, he saw a house to his left. As if Kyuubi had sensed his presence, said demon walked out of the house still garbed in the attire when he first met her.

"**Naruto," **Kyuubi said in surprise. **"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to take the Ashbringer's test?"**

"That's what I thought but when I picked it up and said repeated Ojii-san's words, I ended up here," Naruto said looking confused.

"_**That's because I brought you here,"**_ said an ethereal voice. Naruto and Kyuubi both turned to see something neither expected to see. In front of them was a young woman, perhaps in her early twenties, and the epitome of beauty. She was tall at a height of 5 foot 8 and was garbed in clothing similar to Kyuubi, though slightly more modest. Her hair was blue in color and her eyes shined with warmth and kindness as they glowed silver. An aura of calmness surrounded her and both Naruto and Kyuubi felt at peace.

Kyuubi immediately went down on one knee and bowed. **"To what do we owe this honor Kami-sama," **Kyuubi said, though to Naruto's surprise, her voice was playful.

"_**Get up Kyuubi-chan! You know I hate that formal stuff. Why you continue to torture me even though we're friends, I'll never know,"**_ Kami said giggling slightly while pouting at the same time.

"**It's because I love you Kami-chan, and you love me too!" **Kyuubi giggled wrapping her arms around the Goddess in a tight hug. Naruto's eye widened and immediately fell on his knees and bowed low.

"Forgive me Kami-sama, I do not know why I am here when you obviously are here to see Kyuubi-san. I am sorry for disgracing you with my presence," Naruto said from his position. Both Kyuubi and Kami frowned at this.

"_**Naruto-kun, I am not here to see Kyuubi-chan, even though it's a pleasant bonus. I am here to administer the test of the Ashbringer,"**_ Kami said. Both Kyuubi and Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Test?" Naruto and Kyuubi both chorused, both cocking their heads to the side. Kami smiled and giggled at seeing the two mimic each other perfectly.

"_**Yes, a test. Naruto-kun, your soul is already very pure and you had the heart in you to accept and forgive Kyuubi-chan despite her being the source of your miserable life."**_ At this Kyuubi looked down in shame. _**"Your test will, however, help not only you, but Kyuubi-chan as well. What Kyuubi doesn't know is that she was also under a powerful jutsu that controlled part of her actions. Don't you think it's odd that she chose to attack Konoha first **_**before**_** making sure her mate made a full recovery?"**_

Now that the two thought about it, both had to admit that the Goddess was right. The thoughts of loved ones should always come before revenge, but why did Kyuubi choose to attack Konoha first?

"_**If you are wondering why you attacked Konoha first, I know the answer and it involves mainly two beings. I will not tell you who they are until I deem you two ready, unless you figure it out first."**_ The two reluctantly nodded though Kyuubi had the puppy-dog eyes on full blast in an attempt to change Kami's mind. It didn't work.

"_**Now on with the test! When you two finally met, Naruto's bloodline chakra had begun to negate the affects of the curse. That curse on you is incredibly powerful which is why it affected you Kyuubi-chan, despite your power. Naruto, for me to deem you worthy to wield the Ashbringer, you will have to defeat the curse within Kyuubi. I will manifest it into a physical being in your mindscape and you will have to fight it. If you fail, it will return to Kyuubi-chan at full power and she will become bloodthirsty and evil again, so do try to win."**_ Naruto gulped and looked at Kyuubi with worry and fear. Seeing this, said demon gave Naruto a small smile and immediately threw her arms around Naruto.

"**I believe in you. Please, release me from this curse Naruto-kun,"** whispered Kyuubi. Naruto, who was still in shock that Kyuubi would willingly gave him a hug, merely nodded. After a minute, the two reluctantly separated and Naruto turned to face the Goddess with a look of determination. Said Goddess smiled.

"_**Prepare yourself Naruto-kun, you won't like this one bit."**_

Black smoke began rising off of Kyuubi and began to condense in front of Naruto. He watched as it took the shape of something human like. When the black smoke finally cleared, it revealed something that caused Kyuubi to gasp. It was a man, easily 7 feet tall, maroon colored hair, a full beard, and black eyes that had red slits for pupils. He was garbed in almost jet black plate armor and had a huge zanbatou-like sword. The blade was easily as long as the being was tall and seemed to be made of gray metal and bone. Ancient runes black in color had been etched onto the entire blade. However, perhaps what was the most disturbing was the large purple eye that was based at the hand guard and the fox skull used for the pommel.

"**Shi-Shizaru . . . " **Kyuubi whispered, tears in her eyes. Seeing this, Naruto immediately figured out that this being was Kyuubi's mate. He felt the dull ache in his heart increase to that of a bulldozer repeatedly running over it.

"Is this . . . is this your mate Kyuubi-san?" Naruto hesitantly asked wanting to confirm his suspicion but nonetheless dreading the answer. His heart shattered when he saw Kyuubi nod.

"_**Naruto-kun, this is your opponent. This is Shizaru, Kyuubi's mate!"**_ Kami stated. _**"You must defeat him if you are to be deemed worthy of the blade Ashbringer! Not only will I be evaluating you, but so will the Ashbringer itself since you will be allowed to use it in this battle."**_

Naruto stared in shock at the challenge of the test. He would have to fight the person Kyuubi loved, the very being Naruto vowed to reunite with Kyuubi. As much as he wanted to fight and kill the person for obtaining Kyuubi's love, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. He flinched when he felt something placed into his hand and saw the Ashbringer being firmly held in his right hand. He looked up and saw the worry in Kyuubi's eyes not for him, but for her mate.

"Kami-sama, I . . . I can't do it. It would hurt Kyuubi-san to see her mate risking his well-being. She loves him dearly and I can't bring myself to fight. I'm sorry," Naruto said dropping the sword. Kami, while she understood Naruto's reasons, just sighed.

"_**Well then, I'm sorry to say this but you have to take this test or you will die Naruto. You see, the reason why few people have ever tried to obtain the blade and harness its power is because if they lose, they will die."**_

"WHAT?! Does that mean Kyuu-chan will die?!" Naruto asked frantically. Kyuubi looked up at Naruto in surprise that he would care about her own wellbeing before his own.

"_**No Naruto-kun, she will not die. In fact she will be released from the seal and be sent back into the Demon Realm,"**_ answered Kami. Naruto and Kyuubi's eyes widened at this. Kyuubi would be free if he gave up and died. Was he really willing to give up his Nindo, his life, and his dreams to ensure that the Kyuubi would gain her freedom?

Kyuubi just stared at Kami in shock. She had a chance to be free, to kill the one responsible for her family's death, and finally return to the arms of her mate. However, was she willing to obtain all that at the cost of her vessel's death? The fifth person in her immortal life that had been kind to her? She wasn't sure and looked at her vessel to see that he had a look of determination and resignation on his face and realized what he was about to do.

"Kami-sama, I accept your terms in exchange for Kyuubi-san's freedom," Naruto said with quiet conviction. _'I guess I will never accomplish my dream. I was always an outcast and a burden to everyone. At least this way, everyone will be happy. I'm sorry Kyuu-chan, for being such a burden to you.'_

Kyuubi, having heard all of this, including his thoughts, stared at Naruto in shock that he would willingly give up everything for her. She could only watch as Kami nodded sadly and gestured for Shizaru to kill the teen that had given her more than most. Each step she saw her mate take felt like a stab in her heart. Time seem to slow as she watched her mate's lips twist into an evil smile as he raised his sword upon finally reaching the kneeling form of Naruto. She couldn't stop the tears that were cascading down her cheeks as the blade got closer and closer to Naruto's neck.

"**NARUTO!!!"** Kyuubi screamed as she ran over to him, but she tripped and knew that it was too late. Naruto shifted his eyes to look at Kyuubi lying on the ground, tears in her eyes, with the blade just a second away from reaching his neck. _'Goodbye . . . ' _thought Naruto as he closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

CLANG!

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, surprised that he was somehow still alive. Looking up he was surprised to see an average height woman holding the Ashbringer against Shizaru's sword, thus preventing his death. She had long brownish-orange hair, green eyes, and a perfect figure. She was dressed in a white kimono that had intricate patterns all over it. However, the most distinguishing trait she possessed were the two angelic white wings that were attached to her upper back.

"Naruto-kun, don't you ever give up or so help me I will ground you for a month! Is that clear?!" the woman said fiercely as she pushed Ashbringer against Shizaru's sword, knocking the demon back. Naruto could only gap in shock before he finally was able to push out one word from his uncooperative mouth.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto whispered. The woman gave Naruto a loving smile and nodded. Tears fell as Naruto stared at the woman that had given him life. To be able to hear her voice, even though she was threatening him, was a blessing on its own.

"Kaa-san, how . . . how are you here?" Naruto asked.

"A combined contribution from Kami and the Ashbringer. The Ashbringer is sentient and has deemed you worthy to wield it since it can read your soul and thoughts. It has thus created a physical form of its last user to protect you, which is me since I was the last one to use it. Kami, however, put my conscience into the form which is why I'm not an emotionless being. Unfortunately, this is only temporary. I can already feel myself returning to Heaven. Now, prove to Kami-sama that you can be her champion, Naruto!" Kushina said as she threw her son the sword. He grabbed it and looked at his mother with teary eyes. He was soon wrapped in a tight embrace and felt tears hit his cheeks.

"Always know that I love you Naruto-kun. Never forget that," Kushina chocked as she vanished. "Goodbye my son . . . "

"Goodbye . . . kaa-san," Naruto muttered as he watched his mother disappear from his life again.

"**Naruto," **Kyuubi said. Naruto looked up to see Kyuubi's tear stained face and felt what remained of his heart wrench. **"I . . . I don't want you giving up everything just for me. That isn't the one I love Naruto, that's a manifestation of the curse. I made a promise to myself that I would protect you and be with you till the end. I want to see what you will become Naruto. Now show me what you can do with the Ashbringer, NARUTO!"**

Naruto's eyes began to glow as a fierce look appeared on his face. "As you wish Kyuu-chan!" Naruto shouted as he jumped straight at Shizaru. The demon instantly raised his sword as Naruto attempted to slice Shizaru on the side. Sparks could be seen as the two swords collided but Naruto quickly spun around and swung at Shizaru's arm. The demon quickly got out of the way before bursting forward at near Kage level speeds. The demon swung his sword in a horizontal slash and Naruto tried to avoid it but was a tad slow. His left arm had a long jagged cut on his bicep and it was bleeding severely.

'_Shit, there's no way I can beat this guy. He's faster, stronger, and has more experience than I do . . . ARGH WHAT DO I DO?! AND DAMN THIS CUT HURTS!' _Naruto thought. Kyuubi, having heard this, realized that Naruto had forgotten one key aspect.

"**Naruto! This is **_**your **_**mind! You control what happens to a certain extent, including yourself!" **Kyuubi yelled. Naruto's eyes widened.

'_Of course! I'm such an idiot! This is my mind, I control what happens, which means . . . '_ Naruto knew that he couldn't banish the demon as it was summoned by Kami-sama herself, but that didn't mean he could even the odds. Instantly, the wound Naruto had received began to smoke and heal. Grinning, Naruto looked at the demon who looked surprised at the turn of events.

"I think its time we evened the scale," Naruto said as he focused on making himself stronger and faster with the sword. Already feeling the affects of the changes, Naruto blurred out of existence and reappeared in front of Shizaru bringing the Ashbringer down in a horizontal slash. Said demon was barely able to block the attack before it was able to respond. The demon pulled his arm back, the sword poised to stab before thrusting the air in a twisting fashion.

"**Ittōryū: Rensei ****Dangan **(One Sword Style: Drilling Bullet)**!"**

Naruto rolled to the side and saw the drilling bullet attack demolish the tree behind him. _'Thank Kami I avoided that,' _Naruto thought.

"_**You're welcome Naruto-kun,"**_ Kami said. _'Oh right, she's actually here . . . '_

Naruto and the demon continued to exchange blows, neither backing down. Naruto had received another cut, but this time on his chest while Shizaru remained unharmed, thanks to his armor. Naruto was able to push Shizaru back and the two began circling each other. Suddenly, Shizaru vanished and reappeared in front of Naruto, his sword already swinging down. Naruto was just barely able to block it but the force of the blow drove him to his knees. Before he could recover, Shizaru knee shot up and collided into Naruto's stomach, knocking Naruto into the ground as he struggled for breath. He was just able to see a foot flying toward his face before he found himself in the air, his cheek badly bruised.

Naruto hit the ground and lay there, his face and stomach aching beyond belief. Using Ashbringer as a crutch, Naruto slowly pushed himself up and glared at Shizaru under his bangs. _'Fuck, even though we're evenly matched in terms of strength and speed, he has an actual style and I don't! I haven't started on the __**Santōryū **__style yet. Wait, kaa-san said that the sword is sentient so perhaps it can show me a move that'll help me beat this thing!'_

"_Indeed I can young one,"_ said a voice in Naruto's head. This was so sudden that Naruto was barely able to block the blow that would have sent his head flying, literally.

'_Ashbringer?' _Naruto asked hesitantly.

"_Yes, I am the conscience of Ashbringer. I know you are having a difficult time fighting this curse manifestation, so allow me to share with you one of your bloodline's moves. However, the move requires light elemental chakra to be truly effective and you have not activated your bloodline yet. So I will grant you some of the light chakra my previous wielder had stored in me,"_ said Ashbringer and Naruto suddenly felt a blast of information instructing him on how to do the first of the bloodline techniques.

Looking up, Naruto immediately settled into a stance as the incredible power of light chakra filled him. His sword was poised over his head with his legs spread wide, his left leg in front and right leg behind it. His eyes locked on to Shizaru with unmasked fury. "Take this! **Ama-no Giri** (Celestial Slash)**!**" yelled Naruto. He stepped forward with his right leg, twirled the sword over his head before slashing the air in a horizontal motion in front of him before bringing it back to his hip. A wave of white energy flew at Shizaru who stared at the attack in shock.

The demon, quickly realizing the danger of the attack, jumped away at the last minute, but the wave of chakra clipped his side. Unholy pain could be seen on Shizaru's face as light chakra was a natural enemy to all demons. Shizaru looked up at Naruto with pure hatred and ran forward. However, the wound had considerably slowed him down and one could see the difficulty the demon had moving.

Naruto easily dodged the downward slash and sliced Shizaru on the arm with the still light chakra infused Ashbringer. Shizaru screamed in pain and quickly kicked Naruto away, catching him off guard. **"****Ittōryū: Rensei ****Dangan **(One Sword Style: Drilling Bullet)**!" **This time Naruto was not as lucky.

The drilling bullet collided directly into Naruto's back as he tried to dodge but was too slow. Naruto screamed in pain as the bullet tore through his clothes and skin before it exploded. He hit the ground, his entire back bloody and his spinal cord could be seen. Even though it was already healing, the very sight itself was gruesome.

Naruto groaned as he tried to get up but the pain in his back was too much for him at the moment and he hit the dirt in a seizure of pain. _"Wait! Shizaru is walking over here, as he probably believes you are incapable of moving. Wait until he gets close enough and then fire a __**Ama-no Giri**__ (Celestial Slash) when his guard is down,"_ said Ashbringer. Naruto just mentally nodded as he forced his brain to numb the nerves.

Kyuubi silently wept as she witnessed for the second time, Shizaru walking over to Naruto to deliver the killing blow. Her eyes followed the blade as her mate raised his sword and swung down. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the possible gore and screamed**, "NARUTO!"**

Snapping his eyes open, Naruto rolled over and swung his sword. "**Ama-no Giri **(Celestial Slash)**!**"

A wave of chakra flew at Shizaru, who hadn't expected it and received the full blow across his chest. He stared at Naruto in shock as he dropped down onto his knees, black blood pouring out from the wound. His breath grew labored as he fought for breath against the inevitable and the Ashbringer told him to end the demon's misery. Raising the sword over his head, he decided to give the demon one chance to speak.

"Any last words?"

Shizaru looked up and a twisted smile appeared on his face. **"Kyuubi . . . is mine,"** he whispered so that only Naruto, and of course Kami, could hear. A scowl appeared on Naruto's features as he charged the sword with the remaining bits of light chakra and stabbed the demon through his heart. Shizaru's body began glowing white as black smoke began to rise. The demon threw back his head and let loose an unearthly scream as the light chakra consumed his body. Cracks appeared all over his body and with a final explosion of power, he vanished.

"She doesn't belong to anyone, especially you," Naruto growled as the last bits of the curse vanished. He panted as the adrenaline left him leaving him physically and mentally exhausted. Kyuubi immediately ran over to Naruto and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Naruto happily returned the hug and pulled back to looked into Kyuubi's eyes. He saw a shining glint appear and knew that the curse had finally left her body. The demon lord smiled again and gave him another hug, something Naruto was more than happy to return.

"_**Well, I must say. I'm impressed,"**_ said a voice behind them. The two reluctantly separated and turned to see Kami walking up to them with a smile on their face. _**"Even though you received some help from the Ashbringer, you showed remarkable courage, bravery, purity, and above all, the willingness to sacrifice yourself for someone you care about. I hereby deem you worthy to wield my blade, the Ashbringer. Congratulations Naruto-kun."**_

"Thank you very much Kami-sama," Naruto said with a bow. He looked at the sword and noticed that it was now in a white and gold sheath with ancient runes on it. "Kami-sama, if I may be so bold, how would I activate my bloodline?"

"_**To activate your bloodline, you must be able to disregard all rules and beliefs to save someone you truly care about and, you must learn from what you've done. Few from your clan have ever done this which is why this bloodline isn't well known. Your mother, however, did that when she met your father and left not only her home, but all her friends and family to be with him. Today, you have partially done this as small amounts of light chakra are already in your system but it is not enough. You have, at most, two **_**Ama-no Giri's **_**before you run out of light chakra. You see, light chakra is different from most of the other elemental chakra. While fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning chakra is the idea to convert or summon that element and bend it to your own usage while having very slight traces within your normal chakra, light chakra is inside you and acts like a second chakra source, much like how Kyuubi-chan can do with Yokai. Once you unlock your bloodline, you will have full access to this unique chakra and truly become my champion."**_

"_**Now, it was interesting to see your fighting abilities Naruto-kun and so much fun to see Kyuubi-chan again,"**_ Kami said giggling. _**"Seeing as you'll most likely be my champion, make sure you summon me into your mind every now and then. I want to see you and Meigetsu-chan again! Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."**_ And with that, she vanished.

"Namikaze? Meigetsu? Who the hell are they?" Naruto said aloud. Kyuubi just giggled nervously, something she and Kami had been doing a lot in the last few minutes.

"**Don't worry Naruto-kun, you'll see soon enough," **Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at her in confusion but just nodded his head.

"Well Kyuubi-san, I think I should head back to reality. I'll see you later," Naruto said as he vanished, just missing the curse from Kyuubi at the respectful suffix.

* * *

_- Real World –_

Naruto's vision swam back into reality and noticed everything around him was fuzzy. Using his left hand to rub his eyes, as Ashbringer was in his right, Naruto waited as his eyes refocused and saw Sarutobi sitting in the armchair next to him fast asleep. Sitting up from the bed he was laying on, Naruto stretched and looked at the old Hokage.

'_I must've been out longer than I thought,'_ Naruto thought. He walked over to the sleeping Hokage and shook the man. "Ojii-san, wake up!"

"Wah, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi said blearily. Shaking himself out of his sleep, his eyes finally focused on the smiling face of Naruto. "Naruto! You're finally awake! I take it you passed the Ashbringer's test?"

Naruto nodded, and held up the sword in emphasis. "I even got to meet Kami-sama and my mother," Naruto said softly.

"You're mother?! KAMI-SAMA?!" Sarutobi screamed. Nothing ordinary ever seemed to happen to Naruto.

"Yep. Kami-sama is the one who administered the test in my mindscape and kaa-san helped me at one point. I was prepared to give up for . . . personal reasons when she appeared and told me if I didn't get up and fight, she would ground me for a month," Naruto said looking embarrassed. Sarutobi chuckled. _'Only you would have the guts to threaten your son even though you're dead and have no power over him here on Earth, Kushina,' _thought Sarutobi.

"Well Naruto-kun, I was going to describe what your mother looked like before going but I believe you already got an eye-full already," Sarutobi said chuckling. "It is already very late, so I will see you tomorrow for your first mission. Good night Naruto-kun"

"Good night Ojii-san." Naruto watched as Sarutobi exited the room before lying back down. Turning on to his side, he stared at the Ashbringer. _'Looks like I'm going to have to start learning the __**Santōryū **__style.'_

* * *

"Team 7 reporting for their first mission," Kakashi said from behind his book. He and his team were standing in the Hokage's office receiving their first ever mission. However, Sakura and Sasuke weren't paying much attention to this. Instead their eyes were glued on Naruto, or more specifically, the beautiful sword he had strapped to his waist. It was nothing like any of them had ever seen. It was longer and wider than the average katana, had gold runes adorning the sheath. The three angel wings were wrapped around a crystal acted as a pommel and the hand guard appeared to be two halos crossing each other.

Sarutobi, who noticed this, chuckled lightly and looked through numerous scrolls indicating missions and such. Finally, he happened on a mission that was the bane to not only genin, but all shinobi, including himself. _'Hmm, Naruto and his team seems to be the most prepared for this. Let's see how they do with . . . __**her**__,' _thought Sarutobi.

"Team 7, your first mission is to catch one of our Feudal Lord's wife's cat. Her name is Tora and has probably run off somewhere in Konoha, most likely in the forest. Good luck," Sarutobi said evilly. Kakashi and the shinobi in the room paled while the three new genin looked at the Hokage in confusion.

"H-Hai," Kakashi said. "Let's go team. We've got a cat to catch."

* * *

_- Somewhere in Konoha –_

Two hours. It has been two hours since the start of Team 7's first mission. After an hour of searching, they had finally found the cat deep in the forest behind the Hokage Monument. Frankly, all the genin had lost their patience and their sanity.

"I FUCKING HATE CATS! WHEN I SEE THAT FURBALL, I'M GOING TO SLICE HIM INTO PIECES AND COOK IT IN A VOLCANO!" Naruto screamed. Sakura and Sasuke both nodded, their faces taking on an insane look. All three genin had been through hell. Every time they got close to catching the cat, it always seemed to get away and somehow proceed to scratch the hell out of their faces.

"Ne, Naruto, want me to cook it for you?" Sasuke asked evilly as he began doing hand seals. The glint in the three genin's eyes became more pronounced at the offer while Kakashi edged away.

"Let me skin it first Sasuke-kun," Sakura cackled as she drew about thirty kunai from who knows where. "After that, you and Naruto-kun can cook it and we'll serve it to all the shinobi who suffered at its demonic hands!"

"Kakashi-sensei, that . . . cat . . . is . . . DEAD! **Ama-no Giri** (Celestial Slash)**!**" Naruto screamed whipping out the Ashbringer. A wave of light chakra soared out of the sword, cleaving fifty trees in front of the team. Once all the trees fell, the three genin saw the cat scamper out from the wreckage hissing and they cackled in glee.

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)__**!**_**"**

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)_**!**_**"**

Twenty blazing blue bullets shot out at the feline and exploded, decimating the surrounding area in a tsunami of fire. The three genin cackled as they saw Tora run out yowling. Sakura, in her insane mindset, jumped high into the air and began raining explosive tag rigged kunai and watched with glee as the cat scream in pain at each explosion it took.

"Awww, is the little cat burned, let me help you with some water! _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)_**!**_" Naruto shouted. A gigantic water dragon packed with far more chakra than needed exploded out of the nearby lake and collided with the poor cat. _'Hey Ashbringer! Kyuu-chan! I just thought of a new move!'_

'_**What is it?'**_ Ashbringer and Kyuubi asked, both wondering how in the world Naruto could invent a move at a time like this. Kyuubi was also cheering at Naruto calling her Kyuu-chan again and idly wondering if the cat was a relative of Nibi no Nekomata.

"I'll show you! Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, jump! _**Seiton: **__**Ho Ken no Jutsu**__ (Holy Release: Consecration)__**!**__" _Naruto raise his sword in a reverse grip and stabbed the blade into the ground in a kneeling position. Light chakra erupted into the earth as the area around Naruto blazed in holy power. Golden white light poured out of the ground in a pillar of power, illuminating the area like a second sun with Naruto in the center. The attack itself didn't seem to harm the wildlife but the second Tora ran into the area, it began screaming as its body was engulf in a golden flame. The light died down after a few seconds and the team, who had taken to the trees at Naruto's warning, looked at their teammate in shock and Tora in glee. The cat was soaked, burned, cut up, and it seemed like Naruto's attack had burned it even more. Despite its numerous injuries, the cat was somehow still alive.

'_Impressive. I haven't seen a move like that in centuries! And you did it on your first try! Simply incredible!'_ Ashbringer said.

Kyuubi was just silent as she went over the move in her head. _**'To be able to make a B-rank move on the spot and actually use it to a powerful extent is nothing short of amazing!'**_

"Excellent job everyone! You caught that cat in 2 hours, 17 minutes, and 43 seconds, so that means you beat the previous record by forty minutes! Congratulations," Kakashi said. "By the way Naruto, what was that move you used?"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "To tell you the truth, it was just something I made up on the spot."

"You made that up on the spot?!" Kakashi asked disbelievingly.

'_Damn, the dobe is getting stronger and stronger! I have to learn his secrets! Those jutsu are incredible and with them, I'll finally be able to kill _him_,' _Sasuke thought insanely.

'_I should have copied it!' _Kakashi mentally whined as Naruto nodded. "I don't know what to say Naruto. Few, if any, can create a move that powerful and use it on the first go. That move is easily B-rank, possibly A-rank if the damage to Tora is any indication. By the looks of it, I'd say you channeled your chakra into your sword and then released it when you stabbed the ground, thus infusing the entire area around you in your chakra. Anyone who steps onto the area that has chakra immediately gets hurt as Tora _must_ have chakra to be able to outwit and outlast so many shinobi before it. The only weakness I see with your move is that the person has to step onto the area to receive any damage."

"Hmm, I'll have to see what I can do about that," Naruto said as he wrote everything Kakashi said in his notebook. He began muttering under his breath as he jotted down notes in his notebook while the rest of his team picked up the now unconscious Tora.

"C'mon team; let's report back to the Hokage."

* * *

"2 hours, 21 minutes, and 56 seconds. I must say I am very impressed with your skills," Sarutobi said to the Team. "You could've, however, captured the cat with a bit less . . . force."

Sarutobi and the assembled shinobi were all staring at the twitching cat whose fur had been burned off, was drenched, and had numerous cuts and burns all over its body. Team 7 just stared at the cat with insane expressions, all looking more than ready to finish the job.

"Ne, Ojii-san, ever wondered what demon cat taste like?" Naruto asked as he stared at the cat evilly. "First, you cut off the tail as that's the tastiest part. After you gut the cat and clean out its bones and innards, you then marinate the meat in white wine. Add some salt, pepper, a dash of crushed rosemary, some chopped up garlic, sliced apples, and mixed vegetables and put it into the oven for an hour at 350 degrees. You can then eat it with freshly baked cinnamon bread and a bottle of Kumo's finest sake."

"Oh, mind if we join you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked with an eye-smile. Sasuke and Sakura both nodded eagerly. While the idea of eating cat wasn't exactly enticing, the way Naruto had explained cooking it had sparked their appetites. Also, killing the cat was an added bonus.

Iruka, who assisted in handing out missions, stared at the insane team in shock that they would actually try to eat the cat. He had seen the entire mission thanks to the Hokage's crystal ball and was very impressed. He understood what the team had gone through, hell he went through the same thing when he was a genin, but to take it as far as to cook the thing and even describe how was a little much in his opinion. He sweat dropped when he noticed the Hokage staring at the cat as if seriously considering of giving the cat to Naruto. His sweat drop grew when he noticed the hidden Anbu staring at the cat hungrily.

"TORA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" a voiced screeched. Everyone turned to face the door to see the Feudal Lord's wife hugging the cat in a death grip.

"That's right, just a little bit more," the three genin chorused, the evil look in their eyes more pronounced. _'These three are going to either become legendary or be put into the mental hospital,' _thought Iruka.

"Anyways, I was planning on giving you another mission but after seeing your current mindset, I think I'll let you guys off for the day. Here is your payment and enjoy the rest of your day. Actually, Naruto do you think you could stay for a bit and play your violin? All this paperwork is starting to get to me, even after you told me the secret," Sarutobi asked. Naruto smiled and nodded as he unsealed his violin.

* * *

"Wow, didn't expect to get hugged like that by Neko-san," Naruto said as he walked with his team to the training ground. Naruto had played several songs for the Hokage and the shinobi present but his last song had been the one that he played yesterday for his team. Once he had finished, he had been tackled by one of the hidden Anbu in a bone-crushing hug. No sooner had she done that had the remaining hidden Anbu revealed themselves and bowed to Naruto and thanked him in choked voices, no doubt from crying. Finally, Neko-san removed her mask, revealing beautiful features and long purple hair, and kissed Naruto on the cheek, invoking a furious blush.

Kakashi was still in a state of shock that one of the most beautiful kunochi in Konoha had kiss Naruto. Sasuke just didn't care, though if one were to look closely, they could see the tinge of pink and the glazed look on his face after seeing Neko-san. Sakura, however, was furious at seeing Naruto and Sasuke reacting in such a way to the beautiful Anbu.

"Well, since we have the rest of the day off, you all are free to do whatever you wish. Remember we have to meet at the Hokage's office at the same time tomorrow. Dismissed," Kakashi said vanishing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke immediately left for his compound, muttering about learning a new jutsu. Sakura, however, did something that would have surprised everyone. She had decided to train. After seeing the incredible power that Naruto and Sasuke held, she didn't want to be a burden and wanted to better herself.

Meanwhile, Naruto had walked into the forest while listening to the instructions from the Ashbringer and was currently in his 120th horizontal swing of his first set of 200. Naruto also had two clones reading the **Santōryū **style as the Ashbringer wasn't able to duplicate itself alongside Naruto's clones. Sasuke had gone back to the Uchiha Compound to train as he wanted to learn a new jutsu he had found in the Uchiha Library.

"_Listen carefully Naruto. I must now fully explain not only myself, but the use of light chakra. No doubt Kyuubi-san can explain some things too,"_ Ashbringer said.

'_No offense Ashbringer, but you're rather dull . . . Do you have any emotions?'_ Naruto said flatly.

"_Yes I do, but for that, I need you to fully access your bloodline and my own powers. Well actually, I'm already experiencing emotions and thoughts so I believe your bloodline is already fully awakening me. Also, Kyuubi-san's power is helping the process."_

'_Ne, Kyuubi-san . . . do you have a name?' _Naruto asked. Kyuubi was quiet for a moment before answering.

"**Yes kit, I do. Why do you want to know?"** Kyuubi said.

'_I just want to. You're the only person to have ever truly cared and protected me, even though a large portion of it was involuntary. Plus, I want to know more about you and I know that Kyuubi is just a title,' _Naruto responded.

Kyuubi was shocked that someone wanted to know more about her. Should she answer? Well why not? She did swear to herself and in front of Kami that she would stay with Naruto so she might as well tell him a bit about herself.

"**Well . . . yes Naruto, I do. I was once a human after all. You should feel honored I'm telling you this as you are the fifth person that I have willingly told my name to. My real name is Meigetsu, Queen of the Fox Demons and the Bijuu, one of the many rulers of all Demons and mate to Shizaru, an eight tail fox demon like myself," **Kyuubi said proudly.

'_You were once human?' _Naruto asked, suppressing the disappointing and heart breaking feeling at the mention of Kyuubi's mate.

"**As were most demons. The first demons are easily equal to my power, possible greater, but are also ancient and prefer peace and quiet. But for any other demon, most of them were some kind of being that transformed into a demon at some point in their life or when they died. The most common way to create a demon is for a being to commit horrendous acts that would not only twist the person's mind and corrupt the soul, but also affect their chakra. This would, in turn, change them gradually over time, making them appear more sickly, but just as dangerous and cruel. Some beings commit such gruesome crimes that the process quickens and they transform into demons. Others more commonly transform once they die and their soul is cast into the Demon Realm."**

'_Wait, is the Demon Realm the place we mortals call Hell?'_

"**No, Hell is the place where souls that are redeemable are sent. They serve a sentence and must see the errors of their ways before they are granted access to Heaven. The Demon Realm is where all Demons reside, but is ruled by the Ancients and by the Demon Lords. Shinigami rules over us all, but seeing as he's pretty busy most of the time, he's pretty lax on what we do. Also, his control over us is much less than his control over Hell since the Demon Realm, also known as Makai, is technically ruled by Kronos. You see, each God rules a realm. Kami-chan rules Heaven, Shinigami rules Hell, Galadriel, in technical sense, rules the Human Realm and the Astral Plane, which is where summons reside, and Kronos rules Makai."**

'_Interesting, well, tell me more about yourself later. I'm touched that you would tell me your name and quite happy that I at least know that much Meigetsu-chan,' _Naruto said teasingly. Kyuubi blushed slightly and just poked her tongue at her vessel, even though he couldn't see it.

"_Quite interesting, and thank you Meigetsu-san, you saved me a good deal of time explaining the realms. Naruto, I myself was created by Kami-sama in Heaven. When the Gods and the Bijuu were able to defeat Kronos, many of the dark God's followers escaped into the Demon Realm, the Human Realm, and Hell. The weakest of his followers are all easily chunin to jounin level so you must be careful should you meet them, which, considering your powers, is almost inevitable. Kami-sama created me to help the humans defeat any followers of Kronos that escaped into this world. Truthfully, I can sense a Shadow Fiend about a two day trip from here sleeping in a cave. I will constantly give you test which, if you pass, will grant you greater access to my own powers and moves of which I will teach you."_

"_Now, I'm sure you're wondering about the extent of your bloodline. Meigetsu-san here has already told you that you will gain access to light chakra and grow angel-like wings. You have already somewhat awakened your bloodline. It is more or less half asleep right now, aware of its surroundings, but not enough for it to fully grant you its power. The thing is that while you may have given up everything for Meigetsu-san, you did not learn from it, which is why you did not access your power. You must understand why you did it, not just for Meigetsu-san, but why you did it for yourself and what is the lesson behind it. Understand?"_

'_Hai!'_

"_Good. Now I took a look through your memories and the styles you know and plan on learning are very interesting and powerful. As you can see, sword styles are not so much one specific style, more on how you react and respond. Those who study only one style would lose if a person knew how to counteract it. This style, however, is a combination of several styles put together, having a multitude of attacks and responses. You will continue doing your exercise after which you will learn several different stances and their uses in battle. I want you to also learn how to do the first move: __**Ittōryū Iai: **__**Shishi Sonson **__(One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song) and I myself will teach you the __**Ittōryū: Rensei **__**Dangan **__(One Sword Style: Drilling Bullet). Both of these techniques are very powerful, and, as the creator wrote, the technique has the capability to cut through steel."_

'_That is so cool!' _Naruto thought as he attacked his exercise with renewed vigor.

"**By the way, Naruto, you need to test out the summoning contract" **Meigetsu said. Naruto nodded wondering what would happen. **"The seals are ****Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. You will need to sacrifice some blood, and then slam your hand onto the ground."**

Naruto nodded and sheathed his sword. Wiping his thumb on the trace bits of blood on his arm, courtesy of Tora, Naruto quickly ran through the seals and was about to slam his hand onto the ground when he heard Meigetsu suddenly spoke. **"Wait Naruto . . . do you smell that?"**

"Smell what?" Naruto sniffed the air and smelled . . . blood. "Blood, but it's probably just Sakura getting her ass kicked in Kakashi's training."

"**No kit, its fox blood! Move your ass now!"**

Naruto immediately took off in the direction of the blood and came upon a sight that made him see red. A small group of villagers and a couple shinobi were standing in a clearing wielding common kitchen knives and pipes and were in the process of killing a large family of foxes. Several bodies of foxes laid dead all around the clearing and the villagers were now closing in on a small orange-brown fox kit with a white tipped tail, the only one still alive in its family.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Naruto roared as he jumped down startling the villagers. When they saw who it was, their face expressions turned from surprise to anger and disgust.

"We're getting rid of your kind Demon-brat!" a villager sneered.

"Ya! And after we kill this garbage, we're going to kill you Kyuubi!" shouted another villager. The rest of the group cheered in agreement. However, they all suddenly stopped when unreal killing intent washed over the area and a massive explosion of power blasted them back. Turning around, they saw Naruto hunched over, a golden white glow enveloping him. But that wasn't all. The white chakra gained a tint of red and began swirling up before it took the form of a fox head that roared out angrily at the villagers, causing at least half of them to piss in their pants.

"**NARUTO! TEAR THOSE FUCKING ASSHOLES APART! SHOW NO MERCY AND KILL THEM! DESTROY THEM!" **Meigetsu roared out. Naruto silently drew Ashbringer and held it in front of him. The blade was glowing and Ashbringer was screaming in his head to deal out retribution. Slowly, he raised his head, revealing to all of them glowing white eyes.

"You're lives . . . are over," Naruto growled and vanished. The group looked around frantically, trying to find the genin but was unable to. Even the two shinobi, who were both chunin, couldn't track the teen.

"If we can't kill you, we'll at least get rid of this piece of garbage," a villager shouted, but stared in shock when he noticed the kit was gone. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"_**Seiton: **__**Ho Ken no Jutsu**__ (Holy Release: Consecration)__**!"**_

Instantly, the area was bathed in a golden white light as the villagers screamed in pain. Cracks appeared on the ground as the golden light seeped out and engulfed their bodies in a golden flame with their feet so badly burned that they could no longer escape. Suddenly, a squadron of Anbu and the Hokage appeared in the trees and the villagers and shinobi looked up in hopes of them rescuing them.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! PLEASE HELP US!" a villager screamed as she fell to the ground. She felt as if her very soul was being burned in a volcano just like the rest of her body.

"CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT THE DEMON DID TO US?! PLEASE! IF WE DIE, AT LEAST GET RID OF THE KYUUBI SO THAT OUR DEATHS WEREN'T IN VAIN!" one of the chunin shouted. The other screaming villagers were about to speak when Naruto himself spoke.

"You, in your hate, believed that all foxes were cruel and evil. You all went so far as to kill an entire family of harmless foxes and was about to kill this little one here," Naruto said, the fury in his voice easily being heard by all present. He was standing in the center of the attack but completely unharmed. His right hand rested on the Ashbringer that was stabbed into the ground, his left hand was holding the still terrified kit to his chest. "Let me tell you all this! I myself can speak to Kyuubi and do you know what she just told me? You all may call me a demon but she just told me that not even the darkest and most vile demons in Makai would kill an innocent kit! You all . . . are worse than demons and will die for your horrendous crimes!"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" the villagers cried out in a last ditch effort to save themselves. However, all they got was angry and disgusted glares from the Hokage and the Anbu, who had taken off their mask just to show the fury on their faces.

"Anbu! Naruto! Kill them," the Hokage ordered, much to the horror of the villagers.

"With pleasure Hokage-sama!" Naruto shouted. **"Ama-no Giri **(Celestial Slash)**!"**

A wave of golden white chakra flew at the villagers the second Naruto's previous attack dissipated. It instantly killed three of the villagers while the others were just barely able to get away. By then, the Anbu had joined the fray and were all going through seals.

"_**Katon: Haisekishō **__(Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)__**!"**_

Burning hot ash blew out of the four Anbu's mouths and soon covered the villagers, causing their screams to go up a notch. The Anbu soon clicked their teeth and the ash instantly ignited causing the ash to explode. Naruto was staring at the smoke beside the Hokage, still holding the fox kit that seem to have finally calmed down and was now fast asleep.

Once the smoke had clear, it revealed three people still alive and standing: the two shinobi and a villager that the Hokage immediately recognized from the Civilian Council. The two chunin had immediately grabbed the council member and ran off. The Hokage's features darkened and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, this is now a B-rank mission. You are to track them down and kill them! If those idiots get to the village, they'll start a riot and I for one am not in the mood for that! The Anbu will assist you and make sure they do not get to the Civilian Council or we'll be neck-deep in demands for your execution. MOVE!"

"HAI!"

Deep in the forest, the two shinobi and the council member were resting against a tree and treating their wounds. "Do you see them Kenshi?" the councilman asked as he dressed his wounds.

"No, I think we lost them," Kenshi asked. "What should we do sir? We can't keep running like this!"

The councilman continued to sit there, thinking, as the two shinobi applied what little Medical Techniques they knew to their wounds. "OK, this is what we'll do. We're going to run back to the village and say that the demon-brat killed our group when we were hunting in the forest. This will cause a riot and occupy the Hokage and the Anbu so we can go kill the demon-brat and be seen as heroes!" the man said laughing. However, the mood was broken when the other chunin spoke.

"Makoto-san, I can't help but wonder . . . what if what the demon said is true?" the man asked. _'Let me tell you all this! I myself can speak to Kyuubi and do you know what she just told me? You all may call me a demon but she just told me that not even the darkest and most vile demons in Makai would kill an innocent kit! You all . . . are worse than demons and will die for your horrendous crimes! _The words echoed in their heads, haunting them. However, the councilman was a little more hard-headed and refused to believe so.

"He's a demon! He enjoys seeing us in pain! He must've been lying to us so just to watch us suffer! Well I don't believe it for one second!" Makoto said stubborningly.

The two shinobi nodded and looked around for any signs of the Anbu or the Kyuubi-brat. Seeing nothing, they quietly stood up and helped Makoto to his feet. "C'mon, we have a riot to start, and a line of soon to be worshippers awaiting us!"

"I don't think so," a voice above them said. The three froze and slowly turned to see Naruto with his sword in hand and the little kit staring at them in anger. "You all are going to die."

"Hah! Like you could kill us! You caught us off guard last time but you're still only a genin! Now, DIE!" Kenshi shouted leaping at the Kyuubi Vessel. Naruto just raised his sword and swung. **"Ama-no Giri**(Celestial Slash)**!" **The man's head soon met the ground, without his body. The remaining two stepped back in fear.

"M-M-MONSTER!" the two screamed as they ran away as fast as they could. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough.

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)_**!"**_

Ten air bullets shot out of Naruto's mouth and collided into their backs. The two screamed in pain as the bullets blasted them into the ground twenty feet from where they had originally stood. The shinobi, however, had taken more hits and one of the bullets had hit right where his heart was and he was instantly killed. Coughing, the councilman pushed himself up but froze when a shadow was cast over his aching figure. "To avenge this poor kit's family, your life . . . is over. May Kami-sama destroy your soul," Naruto said and swung his sword down.

"Very impressive Naruto-kun," a voice Naruto recognized as the Hokage. He turned around to see the Hokage and Neko, without her mask, walking up to him. "Those villagers were your first kill, how are you coping?"

"I'm alright . . . I know that if I hadn't killed them, they would cause more pain for this little kit here," Naruto said looking down fondly at the fox kit that was cuddled up in his arm. Neko had to refrain herself from glomping the precious site of Naruto looking so lovingly at the little fox kit that had buried its face into Naruto's chest. It began purring as Naruto stroked it's soft fur.

"What do you plan on doing with the fox kit?" Sarutobi asked.

"I plan on raising it," Naruto responded simply as he sheathed his sword. The two looked at Naruto in shock.

"You? Are you sure you're up to the responsibility?" Sarutobi asked worryingly.

"Ojii-san, I am partially responsible for the death of this kit's family. If it wasn't for me, she would be happy and with a more than healthy family. I feel . . . a connection to her. She lost her family and is now alone in this world, just like I am. I don't want her to repeat the rest of my life so I plan on raising her and give her the care and attention she needs. Besides, Meigetsu-chan wants me too watch after her," Naruto said with conviction. The two shinobi watched this feeling deeply moved and understood Naruto's reasoning. While the two of them wondered who this Meigetsu was, they decided to leave it be for the time being.

"If . . . If you ever need help Naruto-kun, just ask," Neko said softly.

"Thank you Neko-san," Naruto said bowing.

"Please, call me Yuugao," the Anbu said. She began scratching the little fox's ears, earning her soft cooing noises from the kit. "So are you going to name the cute little thing?"

Naruto thought for a moment when suddenly, flashes of a large den where Meigetsu, in her fox form, was nuzzling a pair of kits. He heard her whisper something to the kits before the vision faded. Suddenly, a warm loving smile appeared on his face as he stroked the kit. "Hitomi, her name is Hitomi."

* * *

**Jutsu/Moves:**

**Ittōryū: Rensei Dangan **(One Sword Style: Drilling Bullet) - Own Invention

**Ama-no Giri **(Celestial Slash) - Own Invention

**Seiton: Ho Ken no Jutsu **(Holy Release: Consecration) - Own Invention

**Katon: Karyuu Endan** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)

**Katon: Haisekishō **(Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)

**Fūton: Renkūdan** (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile)

Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you all liked it! Anyways, like i said earlier, i need your help to decide if Sasuke and Sakura should change before or after the wave mission. If after, then there will be some Sasuke and Sakura bashing during the misson. Is your choice! **PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	5. Mission to Wave

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts and Thought Speech'_

'_Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demonic thoughts'**_

"_**Jutsu**__(English Translation)__**"**_

"**Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

**Chapter 5 – Mission to Wave**

It had been about a month since Team 7 had begun taking missions. Unfortunately, Kakashi hadn't yet lived up to his role as a teacher and hadn't really taught them anything except for more team combos. Because of this, both Sakura and Sasuke hadn't really improved much. While Sakura had indeed trained a bit to increase her stamina and strength, she still wasn't focused enough as all her attention was still glued onto the last loyal Uchiha. Admittedly, her skills were better than when she left the Academy and she no longer was a banshee all the time, to the immense relief of everyone, but she still hadn't made the full psychological and heartfelt change into that of a true kunoichi. Sasuke hadn't improved much either, and while he did learn two more jutsu, he hadn't mastered it or done any other training.

As for Naruto, he worked on his sword, his **Red Leg** style, and perfecting his jutsu. He could now perform almost all of the one sword techniques, which, unfortunately, were rather few in numbers. He could also perform the _**Suiton: Suijinheki **_(_Water Release: Water Encampment Wall_) without hand seals and could even perform his first ever ice jutsu, which, according to the Hokage who saw this, was easily an A-ranked. He had also created two more jutsu using his light chakra, but the problem was that both moves consumed almost all his light chakra afterwards. Also, Ashbringer had taught him another move as reward for saving and looking after Hitomi.

Speaking of the little fox, Hitomi now stuck with Naruto wherever he went. Normally, it would sit on Naruto's shoulder or curled up in his hair. Yuugao had also been one of the few people that Hitomi seemed to trust and Naruto could now leave the little kit with the Anbu when he was too busy to look after her. When he had first arrived at the Hokage's office with Hitomi perched on his shoulder, Sakura and Yuugao had immediately glomped him screaming "KAWAII", much to his embarrassment. He had also begun training Hitomi so that she could protect herself. Every night, he would pump small amounts of chakra into the little kit so that she herself could use chakra too. Him pumping would force the kit's body to find someway to store and use the chakra and thus, create chakra coils, at least according to Meigetsu. Thankfully, her instructions proved to have worked as Hitomi had fully developed her chakra coils last week and was now being trained by Naruto to harness it, albeit slowly.

Now, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had just returned from catching a demon, I mean Tora, again, this time in only an hour, and were all quite through with D-ranked missions.

"Hey Ojii-san! Here's your cat but I'm telling you this right now! I'm sick and tired of catching that thing and believe me when I say that I will cook that cat the next time I see it!" Naruto said darkly. Sakura and Sasuke nodded, an evil look in their eyes as they dared the Hokage to give them another D-rank mission.

"BAKA! Show the Hokage more respect!" Iruka shouted as he sorted through some papers. Naruto, however, just ignored him.

"Well, I do have several missions for your team Naruto-kun. You can weed Lady Kaguya's house, fix Shinji's fence, walk Inuzuka's dogs" "NO TORA! COME BACK" " . . . or catch Tora the ca . . . " Sarutobi trailed off and began to sweat as Naruto began drawing Ashbringer, a sadistic look clearly written all over his face. "Actually, you all have already fulfilled the requirements to do a C-ranked mission. Your mission details you to escort a bridge builder back to his homeland, the Land of Waves. Once there, you will stay there to protect him until the bridge is finished. Now, you may come in Tazuna-san."

The door opened revealing a tall old man with a sake bottle in his hand. He took a swing before inspecting each of the genin whom stared right back.

"These are my escorts? They look like a bunch of brats. Emo duck-ass over there looks like he's the fairy king of brood, pinky here looks like she's trying to be the personal whore _to _the king of brood, and do you even know how to use that fancy sword of yours pretty boy?" the bridge builder said all in one breath. The shinobi in the office watched warily, all worried about the possible reactions from the genin as the man had just insulted all of them in one go. Slowly, their fears were confirmed as Naruto began pulling out Ashbringer and Sakura and Sasuke both took out several kunai.

"SHIT!" the Anbu all cursed as they tackled the three genin who at that very moment had leapt at the bridge builder. The bridge builder just watch on in fear as the Anbu attempted to restrain the three genin.

"No Naruto-kun! Put the sword down! GET BACK HERE HITOMI-CHAN!" Yuugao shouted as she continued to hold Naruto down and was truthfully having trouble while Hitomi jumped off Naruto's head and tried to bite Tazuna's leg. Fortunately for the bridge builder, Iruka suddenly appeared and picked up Hitomi, thus saving him a trip to the hospital.

"GOD DAMMIT YUUGAO-CHAN! LET ME GO! HITOMI-CHAN, SICK HIM!" Naruto screamed as he struggled against Yuugao's grasp. Hitomi was about to comply when Yugaoo screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE HITOMI-CHAN!" causing the little fox kit to growl but remain put.

"Uchiha-sama, please calm down! OUCH! GOD DAMMIT GAKI, PUT THE DAMN KUNAI AWAY!" said a bird masked Anbu, holding his now bloody shoulder.

"No no, please, no! Please Haruno-san, have mercy! EEEEYYYYAAAAHHHHH!" Said Anbu had been the unfortunate receiver of Sakura's favorite move: the Nutcracker. All the men in the vicinity winced and looked at the poor Anbu in sympathy. Fortunately, this deadly attack on what defines a man had scared Sasuke and Naruto enough to stop fighting. Throughout all this though, Kakashi and Sarutobi merely ignored this, as if this was a daily occurrence, which, to Kakashi, it was. For the Hokage, well, you don't become a Hokage for as long as he had and not see some . . . interesting things.

"Ahem, anyways, you will leave tomorrow morning at 8 AM sharp and be expected back in about a month. Good luck," Sarutobi said dismissing them. The genin all bowed and left, each planning horrible ways of revenge against the bridge builder, who was shaking in fear.

* * *

After bidding goodbye to their friends and loved ones, Team 7 and a sober Tazuna headed out of Konoha's gates on their journey to the Land of Waves. As they walked, the team occupied themselves with meaningless things. Kakashi, of course, continued reading his book, Naruto was talking to Meigetsu and Ashbringer and playing with Hitomi, Sakura was filing her nails while asking Sasuke for a date every few minutes, and Sasuke was, of course, brooding.

"_Naruto, I sense one of Kronos's followers several miles from here. Remember what I taught you about Shadow Fiends for I want you to defeat the creature. No doubt it will go after you and your pink-haired teammate for these beings enjoy the taste of female virgin flesh and your light chakra,"_ Ashbringer warned. Naruto mentally nodded and discretely scanned the area just out of precaution.

As they walked, Naruto and Kakashi noticed a puddle and immediately knew that it was a Genjustu. Sakura and Sasuke, however, remained oblivious, much to Kakashi and Naruto's chagrin and pity. _'They both still have a long way to go . . . '_ Naruto and Kakashi thought sadly.

"**Naruto, I want you to beat those two shinobi without using Ashbringer. You need to make sure you keep your skills up in all areas. If you succeed, I will teach you a jutsu when we arrive in wave," **Meigetsu said.

'_Okay Meigetsu-chan,'_ Naruto said absentmindedly, as he was already figuring out a plan. He didn't notice Meigetsu's happy dance at Naruto's use of the affectionate suffix. Then, an evil smile appeared on Meigetsu's face, scaring Ashbringer who saw this. (I'll explain later how he saw this)

"**Ohh Naruto," **Meigetsu said in a cheerful voice, that strangely scared the teen. **"How about we sweeten the deal? If you can beat both of these missing-nin without getting hit once, I'll teach you two jutsu instead of one. However, if you do get hit, you'll owe me one favor, which means I can do anything or make you do anything I want that isn't too extreme in my mind, deal?"**

Naruto pondered this for a moment, but due to his competitive nature, he couldn't back down from a challenge. _'Deal!' _Naruto thought though he couldn't stop the involuntary shudder upon hearing Meigetsu laugh evilly at his acceptance.

As the got closer to the puddle, Naruto and Kakashi gave each other looks and nodded. Kakashi began to lag behind a bit, with Naruto only slightly in front of him. After they passed the puddle, two figures dressed in camo pants and gray tattered cloaks arose from the water. They both had black hair and, strangely enough, wore gasmasks. They had wicked clawed gauntlets on opposite arms that were connected with a chain made of small interlocking blades. They had on forehead protectors with the Hidden Mist symbol and a slash going through the middle, identifying them as nuke-nin from Kirigakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Mist.

One ninja stood on the other's arm, like a bird. Smiling sinisterly, the two nodded at each other before the perched ninja was flung at the team of Konoha-nin and the bridge builder. They wrapped the blade-chain around the Kakashi, catching the group off guard, and began to chuckle.

"One little pig..." both ex-Mist-nin chuckled and yanked the chain, slicing the jounin into pieces. Sakura and Sasuke stared as the remains of their Sensei hit the ground. Sakura began shaking in fear as she continued to look at the remains until Naruto grabbed her face with one hand and forced her to look at him in the eyes.

For some reason, Sakura felt her fear abate a little as she stared into Naruto's deep cerulean blue eyes and quickly drew a kunai as to protect Tazuna. Even if her sensei was dead, she would protect the client and her teammates as best as she could. He gave her a small reassuring smile and said, "You need to look underneath the underneath. Now make sure our client and Hitomi-chan stays safe."

He then turned to face the two missing shinobi and examined them critically. "If I'm correct, you two are the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu," Naruto said seriously. The two looked surprised at this as well as the rest of the team.

"How do you know who we are?!" Gozu, the older brother, demanded.

"I got the Hokage to give me a Bingo book through some . . . interesting means," Naruto said. While the way he said it sounded like he used force or some sort of bribery, in truth, he had actually used his _**Orioko no Jutsu**_and threatened that he would do it again if he hadn't given him a Bingo book. Needless to say, the Hokage immediately complied.

Both brothers grinned. "Well, glad to see at least one of the kiddies isn't just playing ninja."

Naruto just snorted. "You don't know the half of it." With that said, he vanished and reappeared behind the Demon brothers, his leg already in the middle of a hard roundhouse kick. The two nin danced away straight into Sasuke, who jumped over the chain and threw his kunai into one of the links, pinning the two nin against a tree. He then landed on their gauntlets and kicked both of his feet back into the brothers' faces. The momentum, however, provided the two shinobi enough pull to yank their chain out. The two nin immediately swung their gauntlet covered arms, smacking Sasuke in the chest and leg, causing him to fly back and collide into a tree. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the Uchiha's use of fancy moves and lack of planning but was cut off from his train of thought as Meizu aimed a kick at his stomach, and was able to dodge it even though it lightly tapped his foot. Cursing himself for not paying attention, Naruto swung his leg at Meizu's kneecaps.

"**Gigot**(Legs)**!"** The kick connected and sent the nin flying into a tree. **"Collier Shoot**(Neck Shoot)**!"**

The chain that connected the two brothers had pulled Gozu to Naruto, whose kick had landed spot on. The kick was so strong that it nearly snapped the man's neck, but luckily for Gozu, it didn't. The strain and the force of the kick, however, was enough to knock the older brother out. Meizu soon snapped out of his daze and was about to attack Naruto when he saw his brother lying face down on the dirt, his head at slightly bent but was still breathing.

"Big Bro . . . ," Meizu choked, not noticing Sakura coming up behind him and ramming the end of the kunai into his temple, effectively knocking him out and guaranteeing him a massive headache when he woke up.

"Good job team," said a familiar voice behind them. Sasuke and Sakura turned around and beheld the amazing site of a perfectly fine and alive Kakashi Hatake. Confused, the two genin turned to the supposed remains of their sensei, only to see shredded pieces of wood. Realizing that their sensei had used a replacement, the two turned around to help Naruto tie up their attackers. _'They're improving. Sasuke and Sakura are actually willing to help Naruto, when before, they would just ignore him and make him do all the work. Also, Sakura was able to capitalize on Meizu's shock and land a lucky shot that knocked him out. I can tell she's been training some but she's still not serious enough about it. Sasuke handled the situation relatively well, but he wasn't able to detect the Genjutsu and used unnecessary flashy moves. As for Naruto, looks like he saw this as a test and didn't use his sword. He handled the situation expertly and was even able to snap Sakura out of her fear. If this continues, this team will go very far. I believe . . . that they have finally proven themselves that they are on the right path of becoming a true team and its now time for me to truly teach them,' _Kakashi thought with an eye-smile. While his team had been getting along, they still hadn't tried to help each other and work together unless pushed into a dangerous situation . . . or with Tora. However, the situation was over and they were still helping each other out, which shows that they were learning to work together, though it was a little harder with Sasuke, due to his pride, but he was getting better.

"**HAHAHAHA! I WIN!" **Meigetsu cheered.

'_WHAT?! No you didn't! I didn't get hit once!' _Naruto argued.

"**Wrong kit! That kick you dodged tapped your foot and that technically counts as a hit! You lose! Now you owe me a favor!" **Meigetsu shouted as she danced around her home. Naruto immediately began cursing non-stop and was only interrupted by the voice of his sensei.

"Well, I've already sent a message to Konoha to pick up these two rogues but we have a problem. Why would two chunin level missing shinobi be after a common bridge builder? I know they were targeting you so would you care to explain Tazuna-san?" Kakashi said glaring at the man. Tazuna, who had just seconds ago looked relieved to be alive, began to sweat and looked quite fearful. After five minutes of silence, Kakashi snapped, "You will tell us everything or I will end this mission right now Tazuna-san!"

"No no, please don't! I'll tell you everything," Tazuna begged frantically. "Wave right now is under the control of a criminal. His name is Gatou. He has already drained the country dry of its economy and we're currently suffering from a mass depression, one where we don't see an end to. By completing the bridge, we would be able to connect our island to the main land and trade with the other countries, thus bringing us back to the days of prosperity. However, Gatou has already gotten wind of this and has no doubt responsible for sending these two assassins after us. We would have paid for a higher ranked mission but our country is already severely lacking and we just couldn't afford it. Please . . . please help us save our country! I beg you! Not for me, but for all the people in Wave, including my grandson and daughter!"

"Well, it's not just my choice, it's a team decision. So guys, what do you say?" Kakashi asked expectantly. "Understand this mission is now easily A-rank as Gatou will have no doubt hired much stronger ninja to attack us."

"I say we go Kakashi-sensei. We are not just shinobi, but shinobi of Konoha, one that values its teammates and its sense of justice above all else. That is the will of fire! To protect those you love and help those who can't," Naruto said. Not only had he been swayed by the story and truly wanted to help, but the side of justice that had awoken inside of him, courtesy of Ashbringer, overruled any feeling of turning back. "If you believe we cannot take them, then send for reinforcements while we do as much as we can to help! I, however, refuse to let Tazuna-san here fall under Gatou's heel."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with respect clearly showing on their faces. While they had initially believed that Naruto would go, he had provided a way to ensure their safety and guarantee them as a source of help. Also, his little speech about what a true shinobi of Konoha was and the will of fire had sparked their own flame within them.

"We want to go too Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said with fierce determination in his eyes.

"And once we get there, you need to really train us for not only the obstacles ahead, but the challenges we will no doubt face as we rise and carry with us the will of fire!" Sakura shouted in a manner that didn't sound anything like her. Kakashi stared at his three genin with respect. Naruto stood in between Sakura and Sasuke, his sword seemingly glowing with a holy power, as if it demanded justice for the people of Wave. Sasuke and Sakura both looked serious as well and truly wished to help. Sasuke, at that moment, did not have that familiar depressed and slightly insane glint in his eyes. No, instead, it had been replaced for the time being with a sparkle of determination. Sakura also, for once in her life, was not looking at Sasuke and was glaring at Kakashi, as if daring him to even try to send her back. _'These three . . . will become legendary,'_ Kakashi thought with an eye-smile

"It looks like we will continue the mission. I will not send for reinforcements for now as we need to see exactly how far Gatou is willing to go before I make an accurate decision. Sending for reinforcements when it might be unneeded would be a waste of Konoha's shinobi. Now let's travel abit more before setting up camp," Kakashi said as he gestured for Tazuna to continue. The man bowed his head to the team with tears in his eyes. There was still hope for his land.

* * *

The next day, Tazuna and his escorts had arrived at the location where they were supposed to catch a boat across the river. They found a man that looked to be around Tazuna's age waiting for them in a medium sized rowboat. A thick mist could be seen beyond the river and all the shinobi, even Tazuna, could sense there was chakra in the mist.

"We're crossing on a rowboat?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Gatou has already heard of us. The less noise we make, the longer it will take for him to find us. We don't to attract the attention of his lackies from the noise of a motor," Tazuna said. Sakura just scratched the back of her head in embarrassment at the obvious logic.

"We're going to have trouble when we cross the river," Naruto whispered, pulling Ashbringer out a couple inches. Kakashi nodded, his senses already on high alert as to possibly locate the assassin before the attack.

"All of you, stay on your toes, and be ready for anything," Kakashi warned. The group quietly boarded the boat and had soon set off for the land of Waves. The group stayed absolutely quiet as they crossed the river when suddenly, Naruto's head snapped up and Hitomi, who was perched on his head, began growling.

"_**Yes . . . come. Come to me and let me feast on your flesh. Let me claim your soul that is so full of light," **_a grating voice said in a faint whisper that was filled with excitement, heard only by Naruto. His eyes began glowing slightly as the power of his light chakra screamed at him to kill the beast.

'_It's the__ Shadow Fiend huh?' _Naruto thought.

"_Yes, he must have sensed you coming. This Shadow Fiend seems to be weaker than most as I'ts only around low to mid chunin level. Still, be careful. It has powers that are high chunin in strength, and if it wasn't for its single-mindedness, it would be far more dangerous. What worries me though is that the feeling behind this demon is different than what I remember. You will need to be careful," _Ashbringer warned. Naruto nodded.

'_Don't worry. I'll be careful. I know better than to underestimate my opponents.'_

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, having noticed the sudden actions of the blond genin. The two other genin had also noticed and were wondering why Naruto's eyes were glowing and Hitomi was growling.

"There's a demon close by," Naruto muttered, pulling his sword out a little more. The three looked up in shock and fear before they started looking around frantically. "Don't worry, its a few miles away but I can hear it. I think it has to do with my bloodline but I can hear that . . . thing whispering to me."

"That might be a problem. I can sense a powerful chakra source up ahead, though I can't pinpoint it with that damn mist there," Kakashi said looking worried.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I'll deal with the demon. My light chakra and the Ashbringer is the only thing that can leave any true lasting damage to the thing. It gives me a significant advantage against the demon. Any normal jutsu will hurt it but light chakra is its true enemy," Naruto explained as his eyes began glowing even more. The team looked unsure about leaving Naruto to fight some demon but decided they had no choice but consent to his proposal. Naruto stared into the mist before grabbing Hitomi off his shoulder and settling it in his lap where he began stroking her soft fur. He wanted her to be quiet and the growling noises she was making could easily be heard by any trained shinobi or demon, for that matter.

The boat soon arrived on Wave soil and the group thanked the boatman before continuing on their journey. After walking for at least an hour, Kakashi and Naruto began sensing beings approaching them. Naruto moved closer to Kakashi as they walked.

"Can you sense the strength of the shinobi after us?" Naruto muttered. Kakashi shook his head, looking mad at himself.

"This damn mist is concealing his true strength but I can smell something though. I can tell this ninja is male and uses a sword, since I can smell high grade carbon steel. The man is probably at least on my level if he's able to keep this mist up for so long and elude my senses. Also, I think I can sense someone else with him. Perhaps an accomplice but I'm not sure. What can you tell me about this demon?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a Shadow Fiend, a type of lesser demon but at least mid chunin level in strength. However, they're only classified as chunin level because they aren't very intelligent. They're powers are easily high chunin level so I have to try to end this as fast as I can," Naruto said seriously.

"You're going to have to be careful then. I would tell you to have Sasuke help you but he doesn't know how to deal with them so he would just be a liability. Can you tel-" THWAP!

Sasuke had thrown a kunai into the bushes to his right, startling Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto walked over and saw a small white rabbit cowering in fear against a tree, the kunai just inches away.

"White fur? But that's impossible, it isn't winter yet which means . . . this rabbit was bred indoors," Naruto thought out loud.

"Then it must've been used for substitution!" Sakura said figuring it out. Naruto nodded as he strained his ears to see if he could locate the man that had been there only moments ago. He couldn't help but sigh when he heard a slight grunt and the sound of something slicing through the air. "Kakashi-sensei, everyone . . . you might want to duck," Naruto said nonchalantly.

Everyone looked up, then Kakashi's eye widened. "EVERYONE GET DOWN, NOW!!" he shouted before tackling Tazuna to the ground.

Everyone immediately hit the dirt as a massive sword easily as tall as Kakashi flew over their heads while Naruto merely jumped back a few inches as he was the farthest. As it sailed over them, it began to curve before embedding itself in a tree.

A tall man with bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face appeared on the hilt of the zanbatou, his back facing them. His forehead protector was off to the side of his head and he had no eyebrows. He wore two forearm warmers with a camo pattern on them, and he wore baggy pants with the same pattern, and black ninja sandals. He was shirtless, but had leather straps that could be used to hold his massive sword across his back.

"Zabuza Momochi, A-class missing-nin of Kirigakure. Former member of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen and self-proclaimed Kirigakure no Kijin," Kakashi said glaring at the man. Unseen by the others, Zabuza grinned darkly.

"Correct in every regard Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye. I can see now why the Demon Brothers fail and what's this? I also see you've taken a genin team Kakashi! Hah! Pathetic little wanna-be ninjas will soon die by my sword! But first . . . hand over the old man, I have a mission to execute him," Zabuza said evilly in his gruff, yet gleeful voice.

"Sharingan?!" Sasuke shouted in surprise as he glared at his sensei for keeping such an important secret from him.

"I'll explain later but right now protect Tazuna! I'll deal with Zabuza!" Kakashi ordered as he grabbed his forehead protector. Slowly, he pulled it off, revealing the unique Uchiha bloodline. "Now . . . shall we? While I'm eager to end this fight as soon as possible, I must admit that I'm surprised how someone as powerful as you has fallen to serving a coward like Gatou, Zabuza!"

Zabuza grinned and shrugged as he began leaking out killing intent. "The puny little man offered me a large sum of money. Plus, the chance of fighting someone at a level such as yours is indeed an honor! Also, watching your little brats squirm is just an added bonus. But enough talk! Hand over the old man Kakashi!"

"I don't think so," Kakashi snapped and began going through seals. Zabuza grinned and vanished before reappearing on top of the water, his hands also blurring through seals.

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile__)__**!"**_

"_**Suiton: **__**Suishōha **__(Water Release: Water Shockwave)__**!"**_

A raging inferno roared out from Kakashi's mouth and charged Zabuza's spiraling vortex. The vortex exploded out in the form of a wave and collided with Kakashi's attacks, neutralizing it. Hot steam soon enveloped the clearing, making it even harder to see with the mist that had already covered the area.

"Heh, not bad Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, but it isn't enough to beat me. Now let me demonstrate to you and your little genin the finest of the ninja arts! The _**Kirigakure no Jutsu **__(Hidden Mist Technique)__**!**_" Instantly, the already steam covered area was enveloped in an even thicker mist, rendering it impossible for anyone to see.

"Be careful everyone! Zabuza will probably go after me first . . . but he's also a master of Silent Killing. So, all of you stay on your toes!" Kakashi ordered as he drew a kunai.

"Silent killing?" Sakura asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"As the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed quickly and in complete silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. What's worse it that this mist limits my Sharingan potential. So whatever you do, don't let your guard down! Naruto! You know what to do when that thing comes!"

"HAI!"

"Eight points . . . " A voice reverberated around them. The genins tensed from the malice in the voice.

"What is this?" Sakura asked herself. Naruto frowned slightly. The killing intent that was now reaching suffocating levels was finally starting to affect him. Thanks to Meigetsu's training, he could handle vast amounts of killing intent but the amount Zabuza was unleashing was just plain unreal. _'If that Shadow Fiend comes now, we're going to have a lot of trouble. Kakashi-sensei better end this quick!'_

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart . . . Now which vulnerable and delicious part shall I choose?" The voice continued.

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)_**!"**_

Naruto, having lost a great deal of patience, quickly released blast of wind that blew away all the mist. The others immediately sighed in relief at the return of their vision but the killing intent kept them on edge. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sasuke shaking horribly, fear evident as Kakashi began channeling chakra and releasing his own killing intent as the mist returned.

'_What an intense thirst for blood . . . it feel like if I make one movement, they'll kill me! I don't know how much longer I can take this, I'm losing my mind. The murderous intent of two elites clashing . . . The feeling that my life is in someone's hand . . . No! I would rather kill myself to escape this feeling . . . ' _Sasuke thought desperately as he brought the kunai he held closer to his neck.

"SASUKE! Calm down. Don't worry, I'll protect the three of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die" The resolve in his tone of voice calmed the genins down a bit.

"I don't know about that . . . " Zabuza said, disagreeing with Kakashi's proclamation. Naruto's senses were now pushed to their limits in an attempt to find him, but to no avail. He had even asked Hitomi, whose senses were superior to everyone present but even she was unable to find him due to the moisture in the air.

"Sakura," Naruto said. The pink-haired girl jumped slightly and looked at Naruto, fear written all over her face. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he continued his efforts to locate the former member of the Seven Swordsmen before he spoke. "Find him."

Sakura's eyes widened, understanding what he was asking and immediately released a pulse of chakra. She closed her eyes and waited as the chakra returned to her. Her mind's eye showed the terrain in a fuzzy blue outline. She could see larger figures where the chakra immediately clashed with and knew that they were shinobi. She could see and feel Sasuke's dark yet fiery chakra, Kakashi's crackling chakra, and Naruto's strangely soothing and . . . noble . . . chakra. However, she finally felt something different. It was strong, easily on the level of Kakashi's chakra, perhaps even greater, and had a feel of water in it. However, the worse part was that it was behind her.

Sakura snapped her eyes open. "BEHIND US!" she screamed. Naruto cursed and immediately drew Ashbringer and swung it behind him. CLANG! The two famous swords collided with each other as the mist completely cleared revealing Zabuza grinning sinisterly behind his mask.

"Well well, it looks like this gaki isn't playing around. You have a pretty nice sword there. Once you're dead, I'll make sure to take it from your dead corpse!" Zabuza said laughing as he began pushing down on Naruto. Naruto cursed as the easily superior strength of the swordsman pushed him down onto his knees.

"You want to take my sword no-brows?" Naruto taunted despite being in a very bad position. He was hoping that he could get Zabuza to get angry enough that he would momentarily slack in his sword giving him the opportunity to escape and retaliate. He grinned when a vein pulsed on Zabuza's head. "You know if you want some eyebrows I remember Kakashi-sensei mention a friend of his back in Konoha who would be more than willing to lend you parts of his," Naruto joked. Several veins popped out in Zabuza's face, now red with anger and embarrassment. Kakashi, who had been about to attack, had to stop as he hunched over, giggling slightly. He had indeed warned, I mean told his team of Gai and his . . . interesting sense of fashion and eyebrows should they ever have the unfortunate, I mean pleasure of meeting him. He had even gone so far as to show them a picture of the jounin, which resulted in all three genin ending up on the ground, each screaming out in pain for their eyes. His joke had alleviated Sasuke and Sakura's fear a bit and the two were giggling. Not too far away, three other people were also giggling under their masks**.** Finally, Zabuza snapped.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DEALING WITH YOU BLOND DIPSHIT?!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Zabuza screeched. In his fury, the Zabuza Naruto had been fighting against dissolved into water just as Hitomi bit the clone in the neck. Suddenly, the original appeared above him, his sword already poised to slice Naruto in half.

"I DON'T THINK SO! **AMA-NO GIRI **(CELESTIAL SLASH)**!**"

"YOU THINK YOUR PUNY ATTACK CAN DEFEAT ME?! THE FUCKING DEMON OF THE BLOODY MIST?! YA RIGHT! TAKE THIS! **BENIKIRI KIRITE** (CRIMSON MIST CUTTER)**!**"

A massive wave of golden white chakra soared straight up at Zabuza as he countered with several red waves that left a trail of mist behind them. The two attacks collided in an explosion of power, blasting everyone back as a cloud of dust covered the area.

As soon the dust cleared, Kakashi blurred in front of Zabuza, his kunai already swinging down. Zabuza quickly dodged and jumped onto the lake, his hands already going through seals. Immediately Kakashi began copying him, his hands perfectly synchronized with his opponent. "Dammit Kakashi! I have to teach that ungrateful brat of yours a lesson! So out of my way!" Zabuza snarled as he finished his last seal at the exact same time as Kakashi.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile)__**!" **_the two shinobi screamed as two massive water dragons exploded out of the water and collided into each other. As the two dragons fought for dominance, large waves splashed along the shore as the genin watched in awe of their sensei.

"He formed that many seals in just a few seconds, and copied them perfectly!" Sasuke watched Kakashi in awe of the power of the Sharingan.

Eventually, Kakashi's attack was able to destroy Zabuza's and continued its charge. The swordsman was unable to get away in time and was hit head on with the deadly attack, showering the area in water as it exploded against him. "Not bad Kakashi! You may have beaten the Mizu Bunshin, but it'll take more than mimicking me like an ape to defeat me!" said a voice behind Kakashi.

Whipping his head around, he turned just in time to see a leg collide into his chest and he hit the water with a splash. Resurfacing, he could feel himself being weighed down for some reason as he coughed and spluttered. _'This water . . . why is it so heavy?!'_

"Haha! Gullible fool! _**Suirō no Jutsu **__(Water Prison Technique)__**!**__"_

"DAMN!" Kakashi cursed as he was enveloped in a large sphere of water. He looked up and saw Zabuza grinning at him sinisterly. _'He's way better than I thought! I underestimated him.'_

"You wanted the water to be some kind of cover huh? Well it was obviously a tactical mistake on your part and now you're trap. You know as well as I do that that prison is inescapable! Now, I'm going to enjoy myself as I deal with your puny kids! Especially the brat! _**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu **__(Water Clone Technique)__**!**_"

The water in the lake began to rise and took the form of a man. It soon solidified into that of Zabuza. The clone began chuckling darkly as it slowly drew his sword. "You little kids probably think you're all powerful shinobi, capable of taking on the world. The blond brat is probably the only one that has what it takes to be a true shinobi, but the rest of you? Nothing but immature brats. Maybe if you little bitches took my genin test . . . you would become true shinobi. If you want to prove me wrong . . . then show me what you got and earn my respect!" Zabuza and his clone challenged.

The water clone grinned darkly behind its mask and charged straight for Naruto, its sword raised for a kill. Said genin scowled and raised his sword sheath in an upright position as he closed his eyes. Time seemed to slow as he listened to the breaths of everyone in the vicinity and Zabuza's clone's heavy steps.**"****Ittōryū Iai: ****Shishi Sonson **(One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song)**!****" **Naruto declared as he slowly drew his sword. Suddenly, Naruto vanished and reappeared behind the clone, the echo of a lion's roar resounding in the area as Naruto slowly resheathed his blade. CLICK! Zabuza's clone exploded into water once Naruto fully sheathed his sword, showering the area with water and revealing to everyone that, much to their shock, Zabuza's blade had been cleaved in two before reverting back into water. Everyone's eyes widened at Naruto's powerful attack, though they noticed he was breathing rather hard, and several reactions, much to Zabuza's and Naruto's amusement, could be seen on their faces. Zabuza couldn't help but grin at this.

"Well, it looks like this gaki knows how to play! Quite an interesting move you just performed but it's still no match for me or any of my moves! Looks like your team didn't know exactly what you were capable of boy! Very clever of you! But what's this? Is that the famous Uchiha survivor I see shaking in fear and envy?!" Zabuza goaded as he laughed maniacally. "Nothing but a weakling!"

Sasuke twitched and was about to charge when a strange gurgling sound echoed across the area and was soon responded with several shrieks. It reminded everyone of a bug or some wild beast but Naruto immediately knew what it was. "Shit! Kakashi-sensei! Its here! And it looks like it brought a lot of friends!"

"Damn! Go deal with them now! Zabuza, you ne- WATCH OUT!" Kakashi screamed as several black fireballs flew at them from the side. Zabuza immediately cancelled the prison and the jumped away, but was too slow. Kakashi had lucked out and had fallen into the water where the fire was harmless. Zabuza, however, received part of the blast and his entire left arm was burned. He roared in pain as the flames scorched his arm and leapt onto land, clutching his burned appendage. Soon, ten creatures emerged from the forest, their features nearly earning them a scream from Sakura. Tall and somewhat humanoid looking, their skin was blackish gray, giving them a sickly look. Four arms armed with claws and spikes along its length could be seen flexing at the site of the shinobi. A long tail that had a single blade attached to the end could be seen swinging back and forth as the creatures approached on their kangaroo like legs. Their heads were easily the most frightening. The head was raptor like, but slightly smaller and had horns coming out of the back and over the eyes. Their mouths had pincers in addition to the rows of serrated teeth that dripped an acid green substance. The creatures screeched at them as they approached.

Naruto cursed as he drew his sword, his eyes glowing with a holy power. "What do you Shadow Fiends want?!" Naruto demanded to the lead monster. The shinobi were all tensed, ready to attack while Hitomi just growled.

"**We are here for the succulent flesh of the three female virgins. Such innocence is so delicious! We also want your own soul, such bright light within you!"** the demon cackled in its grating voice.

"Three female virgins?" Naruto repeated and looked around. He soon was able to sense three others only a few yards away. "I don't think so! You will not lay a hand on any of them! I would rather die then let you demons do something like that!" Naruto declared, causing several blushes to appear despite the situation. Sakura and the two hidden accomplices couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy on the inside at Naruto's declaration to protect them.

"**Boy, you don't know what you're dealing with! It matters not, for we shall soon dine on your glorious light!" **The demons all cackled and charged.

"Oh ya? Take this! **Ama-no Giri **(Celestial Slash)**!**" Naruto screamed as he released a wave of light chakra that was immediately dodged. The creatures hissed at him and charged with their clawed hands raised. Naruto immediately dodged the first strike and raised his knee into the stomach region of the Shadow Fiend. The creature was knocked up into the air as Naruto raised his sword and immediately decapitated it before jumping away to avoid a strike. Unfortunately, he had dodged right into the path of another one and was scratched by the clawed hand. Wincing, Naruto jumped away as a hail of ice senbon rained down on the demons causing them all to scream as they pierced their skin.

"Zabuza-sama!" a masked hunter-nin screamed. They could immediately tell that the hunter-nin was a girl and no doubt used for back up. She was dressed in a blue battle kimono and was throwing hundreds of senbon with incredible accuracy. She immediately appeared by Zabuza's side as the man winced and hissed at his injury. As soon as the demons had calmed down, they glared at the hunter-nin but suddenly looked at her in glee.

"**Yesss, you are one of those virgins! Soon, we shall claim your innocence and feast on your flesh!"** said one of the Shadow Fiends. The other demons cackled in glee as they stared at her in hunger.

Zabuza growled as the demons began to approach. "We're leaving!" the nuke-nin barked and vanished with his accomplice in a swirl of mist, though not before leaving behind a challenge. "One week Kakashi! I will give you one week to prepare your little kiddies and yourself to fight me on the old man's bridge! Make sure you survive this fight Kakashi!"

"Fuck! Get ready everyone!" Kakashi said as he settled in a stance and drew a kunai. Sasuke immediately began going through seals and took a deep breath. **"**_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)__**!"**_

A huge fireball collided into one of the Shadow Fiends, causing it to scream as the flames ate away at its flesh. A kunai embedded into its head soon ended its screams of pain as Sasuke flew pass it as to kill another. Sakura stayed back and provided support with waves of kunai and shuriken. As for Kakashi, he had sped through the demons and had already taken down one but was soon surrounded by three others and was having difficulty defeating them as they kept firing black fireballs at him.

Just as Kakashi defeated the three surrounding him with a _**Raikiri **__(Lightning Blade) _with the help of Hitomi, who had come up from behind and provided a distraction, he heard Naruto scream, "FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS A CHAOS FIEND DOING HERE?!"

Turning, Kakashi and his team instantly paled as they saw Naruto being stared down by a massive ten foot demon, two demons at his feet dead and drenched in water indicating Naruto's use of water jutsu to defeat them. It was similar to the Shadow Fiends, only instead, it was thinner, had massive bat-like wings and ram like horns on its head. It also had a large purple crystal in the center of its chest. He watched as the demon picked up a dead Shadow Fiend lying at its feet and began to eat it, much to everyone's disgust. Naruto was pale and also was bleeding in his left leg as he stared at the massive monster. "Kakashi-sensei! That thing is a Chaos Fiend, the evolved form of a Shadow Fiend when they get strong enough. It's easily at jounin level strength!" Naruto warned.

Kakashi immediately cursed and went through several seals. **"**_**Katon: Karyuu Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)__**!" **_Kakashi's blazing fire didn't do more than slightly burn the gigantic demon and, unfortunately, get its attention. The thing growled and reared back its head as red energy began to build up inches from its open mouth. _"Naruto! Move! The Chaos Fiend is about to use a Chaos Blast!" _Ashbringer frantically warned. Naruto immediately complied and shouted to everyone to move as he himself leapt away just in time, suppressing the pain he felt in his leg. A red beam of energy smashed down just where Naruto was standing and exploded with such force that there was a twenty foot crater in its place. The shinobi and Tazuna, who was saved thanks to Kakashi, stared at the demon in shock of its power. The demon hissed at their avoidance of the blast and began moving toward Sasuke, who was closest. The Uchiha, noticing this, began chucking kunai and fire jutsu at the demon in an attempt to slow its advances but to no avail.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed as her crush's demise grew ever closer.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled as he ran as fast as he could in an attempt to save the Uchiha but was smacked into a tree from the demon's tail. He, Tazuna, and Sakura could only watch as the demon got closer and closer to Sasuke who had finally given up, realizing that he couldn't stop it. _'No! I can't loose a student now! I can't fail!' _Kakashi thought desperately as he stared bleary-eyed at the approaching demon.

Tremendous power washed over the area as everyone, including the demon, turned to find its source. What they saw was something they would have trouble believing days later. Naruto's sword had been enveloped in light chakra, giving him the appearance that he was holding a giant glowing sword, twenty feet long, five feet wide. Naruto glared at the demon as he swung the blade straight down onto the demon. **"****Ju Jigunkishi Suto **(Crusader Strike)**!" **Naruto yelled as his giant sword sliced through the demon's left arm and leg, causing it to scream in pain as the light chakra burned its body. Soon, the wounds burst into golden flames, causing the shrieks to increase in intensity. Naruto watched in satisfaction as the light faded from his sword and he fell to the ground from chakra depletion.

"NOW KAKASHI-SENSEI! KILL IT! DESTROY THE CRYSTAL IN ITS CHEST!" Naruto screamed from his position on the ground.

Crackling blue lightning appeared in Kakashi's right hand as he used his left hand as a support. He immediately pumped as much chakra into his feet as possible and expelled it, bursting him forward like a bullet. _**"Raikiri**__(Lightning Blade)__**!" **_Kakashi yelled as he thrust his hand forward. The demon screeched as Kakashi's hand went through it's back and out through the chest, shattering the crystal. Everyone watched as the creature writhed and screeched as its body began to dissolve and burn before nothing but ash was left. The team could only watch tiredly as the black ash was blown away with a sudden gust of wind.

"Naruto," Sakura forced out as she gasped for breath a few minutes later. Naruto pushed his head up as much as he could to look at the pink haired girl. "Are you alright?"

Naruto just grunted as he tried to move, but ended up flopping down on the ground again. He smiled as Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke approached him with Hitomi, who had a small cut on its tail, but otherwise unharmed. "Thanks. And I'm alright, just out of chakra," Naruto said as they put Hitomi next to Naruto, and watched with small smiles on their tired faces as the little fox kit nuzzled its face into Naruto's. However, it was then that Sakura noticed his leg.

"Naruto! Your leg!" Sakura screamed as she immediately took out a first aid kit. Naruto just shook his head. "Don't bother, I'm already healing. All I need to do is get some rest." And true enough, the cut began healing right before their very eyes. Sakura, who had always been interested in medicine and anatomy, couldn't help but stare in absolute fascination. She watched as the muscle tissue stitched itself back together and new skin formed over the now healed wound.

"Amazing," Sakura whispered as she examined Naruto's leg, much to his embarrassment and the team's amusement. Realizing what she was doing, she blushed furiously and just stepped back, trying, and failing, to hide her blush. Kakashi finally strode up to them, and knelt by Naruto, who was now lying on his back. Kakashi himself looked like he was close to the same state, but was keeping himself up through pure will-power. Naruto opened one of his eyes and looked at his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto mumbled.

"Yo Naruto . . . great job out there," Kakashi said eye-smiling. "You saved Sasuke's life and Sakura and mine's as well since that thing probably would have gone after us next. Thank you."

Naruto grinned as he closed his eyes again to rest. "Kakashi-sensei, we need to keep moving. In my bag, there is a small blue box. Inside are some of Ojii-san's special soldier pills. They'll replenish about all your chakra but you can't take another one for a week. If you do, you'll die."

Kakashi nodded and searched through the bag and soon found it as Sakura helped Naruto sit up. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, having already taken one of his own soldier pills after using so many jutsu, and trying to catch his breath. Once Naruto and Kakashi had both taken a pill, the jounin turned to Tazuna.

"How much farther is your home? We all need some rest before we get straight to training," Kakashi said. Tazuna, who had been in a state of shock at everything he had just seen, just pointed dumbly to his right and quietly led the team to his home.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu **(Hidden Mist Technique)

**Suirō no Jutsu**(Water Prison Technique)

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu **(Water Clone Technique)

**Suiton: Suishōha **(Water Release: Water Shockwave)

**Raikiri**(Lightning Blade)

**Fūton: Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)

**Katon: Karyuu Endan **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)

**Ama-no Giri **(Celestial Slash) – Own Invention

**Ju Jigunkishi Suto **(Crusader Strike) – Own Invention

**Benikiri Kirite **(Crimson Mist Cutter) – Own Invention

Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter. Sadly, i don't think this is as good as the last ones but i just didn't know how to improve it. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews and it has been decided that they will change completely after the mission, but will change gradually over the mission itself. Besides, i'm sure a lot of us want to see some more Sasuke and Sakura bashing before the exams. Anyways **PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW IS GOOD FOR US WRITERS!**

I would like to say that in case any of you are wondering, the name i came up for Kyuubi is the name of my best friend's World of Warcraft character. She is also the woman i love but can never have. I guess part of this story represents a part of how i feel so hope you all enjoy the story. Just know that the ending won't be like how the two of us will be in reality.


	6. Death's Blessing

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts and Thought Speech'_

'_Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demonic thoughts'**_

"_**Jutsu**__(English Translation)__**"**_

"**Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

**Chapter 6 – Death's Blessing**

"DAMN THAT GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL THE LITTLE ASSHOLE FOR INSULTING MY EYEBROWS," Zabuza ranted despite not having any eyebrows in the first place. He and his group were currently in their hideout with the fake hunter-nin applying a medical cream to his burnt arm. Said injured ninja was currently cussing so much that the foulest of sailors would blush. Needless to say, Zabuza is rather sensitive of his eyebrows, or lack of.

"Zabuza-sama, you need to calm down," the hunter-nin said frantically as she dodged a swinging arm from Zabuza. Sadly, he was also just as physical when cussing, and had already bruised his apprentice in the arm. "Zabuza-sama, if you keep moving like that, it'll only make your injuries worse!"

"Just give it up Haku-chan," a voice said behind her. A young man with dark blue hair, pale skin, and purple eyes walked in. He had a scar on his left cheek and had his missing-nin forehead protector around his neck. He was garbed in a black sleeveless muscle shirt and dark green cargo pants and had across his back two Kodachi. He was also only 5 feet tall despite being almost 18 years old. "You know when Zabuza-sama gets like this, he won't stop until he exhaust himself out. He's such a baby sometimes!"

"But Shuzuki! If he doesn't stop, he might loose the ability to use his arm!" the girl said ripping her mask off, revealing beautiful features of chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, and long dark brown hair that was tied in a bun. She had a voluptuous figure that many women would kill to have and had a cool presence around her. However, her beauty was marred by the scowl on her face upon hearing the lack of concern from her teammate. "And don't talk about Zabuza-sama like that!"

"You ain't the boss of me!" Shuzuki said with a playful sneer. "My skills are better than yours and you know I can kick your ass! If anything, you should be taking orders from me!"

Haku's scowl deepened before it turned into a catlike grin. "Well, at least I'm not a short tempered midget!" she said giggling when Shuzuki stiffened at the oh so common jab at his height.

"Oh real original, short jokes. Good job you flat-chest bitch," Shuzuki said under his breath. Sadly, Haku caught it and her response was to use her oh so wonderful bloodline. By then, Zabuza had exhausted himself with one final "FUCK!" and passed out, finally giving Haku the chance to apply the healing ointment she had. She was disrupted by a voice behind her.

"Haku-chan! I found Kira-chan and Azrael-kun! They were with Kagome-neechan practicing their Kenjutsu," said a young woman in her early twenties. She was of a slight above average height, approximately five and a half feet tall, and wore a dark red kimono that had been modified to accent her curves. Her sparkling green eyes had captivated many males, and her smile was almost visible. However, the most unusual trait she had was her long hair. It was a bright yellow that turned dark red as it neared the tips. This unusual coloring was her strength indicator of her bloodline, the Phoenix Spirit. This bloodline granted her and anyone of her clan godly power over fire. She was literally incapable of getting hurt from any fire jutsu. However, due to this bloodline, her clan was also incapable of learning water jutsu and thus was made into a special unit of Kiri before the Bloodline Wars. Now she and her sister Kagome Sayoko were the only ones left of their clan and had joined Zabuza's group for protection. She had only just returned from her search of her sister and the rest of their group, but paused when she saw Shuzuki frozen in a block of ice. "Uh, what the hell happened?"

"Nothing Ami-chan. Shuzuki was just being an ass as usual. Are they coming back soon?" Haku asked as she continued to treat Zabuza, completely ignoring the frozen block of ice that is Shuzuki.

"They said they'll be back soon. Azrael-kun is teaching Kira a new jutsu and Kagome-neechan is training. She said something about seeing the Copy-nin and a blond hair genin that seemed as strong as her!" Ami said thoughtfully. Her sister was the fourth strongest in the group, after Azrael, Zabuza, and herself. Next was Kagome who was on par with Shuzuki and Haku came in next followed by Kira, who had only recently reached low chunin level. Kagome was only stronger than Haku because of her bloodline countering Haku's ice, otherwise, Haku would be stronger. "Mind telling me who this kid is?"

"From what I saw, he's around our age but his sword skills are pretty good, easily high chunin level, possibly low jounin. He also had this one weird move; I think he called it the **Ama-no Giri**. It was able to counter Zabuza-sama's **Benikiri Kirite**(Crimson Mist Cutter). However, I think what freaked Kagome-chan out and even myself were two things. One, he was able to detect us almost immediately and took out several demons that came onto the scene. We stayed behind to see how they'd do. He took on a massive demon by changing his sword into a massive light blade and cut right through it! But what really freaked me out was that he took on Zabuza-sama's full blast KI and wasn't even fazed! I mean, not even Azrael-san can take a full blast and not break out in a sweat!" Haku said waving her hands wildly in emphasis.

"Wait! He was able to counter Zabuza's **Benikiri Kirite**(Crimson Mist Cutter)?! Even Azrael-kun has trouble countering it! And he took on Zabuza's KI without flinching?! What the hell is he?!" Ami screamed. "What about the other genin?"

"Well they seemed pretty weak, but then again, their sensei is the Copy-nin. He'll probably teach them in a way that'll get them close to our level pretty fast. Though, at most, those two will only be around Kira's level," Haku reasoned. "However, I don't know what that blond nin will do. His techniques seem . . . godly."

"Well, we'd better get training if we want to beat them. Oh, before I leave, _**Katon: Fenikkusu Kaen no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Blaze Technique)__**!**_" A scarlet flame exploded out and blasted Shuzuki, setting his ice covered self aflame, effectively melting the ice while also burning Shuzuki.

"EEYYAAHHHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! YOU BOTH ARE FUCKING BITCHES! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SET ME ON FIRE YOU SLUTS?!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! _**Sensatsu Suish**__**ō **__(Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)__**!**_"

"I'LL KILL YOU! _**Katon: Fenikkusu Kaen no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Blaze Technique)__**!**_"

"EEYYAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**

* * *

**

"Tsumani! Inari! I'm back! I brought some super powerful ninja with me! Hurry up and make us some food, we went through a lot to get here!" Tazuna shouted as he entered his large house. It was a bit after noon that they finally reached Tazuna's house, much to everyone's relief. The fight had actually taken a lot more out of Kakashi and Naruto as their bodies were still sore. Quick regeneration of chakra after a battle, while useful in battle, was dangerous afterwards. The body itself must convert the chakra into their own and with the added soreness from the battle itself had already weakened Kakashi and Naruto to the point that they needed support to move.

"Tou-san? Is that you?" a voice asked in response to Tazuna's loud entrance. A moment later, a beautiful woman that appeared to be in her late twenties stepped out of the kitchen, her hands covered by a towel as she dried her hands. She had long black hair, a rather shapely figure, and seemed relax to all except for Tazuna and Kakashi, who could see even the slightest tensing. Both knew that she was wary of them and was more than ready to run should even the slightest bit of danger make an appearance. It was obvious to Kakashi that the woman had obviously seen and been through a lot.

"Ano, are these the shinobi that escorted you here?" Tsunami asked as she inspected the four guests. She politely bowed to them when her father nodded and introduced herself. "Hello everyone. My name is Tsunami, I hope my father wasn't too much of a hassle on the trip here?"

Kakashi just absently waved his hand as he continued to read his smut. "Ma ma, it's nothing though me and Naruto could use some rest. Could you be so kind as to show us to where we'll be sleeping? After a quick nap, our bodies will have recovered enough for some light training."

"Sure, follow me," Tsunami said with a smile. She gestured for the team to first enter the living room while she returned the dish towel to the kitchen. The team entered the living room to see a depressed boy around the age of 8 looking even more emo than Sasuke, if that's even possible. The kid looked up and stared at them before quickly leaving, muttering something under his breath. "That was my son, Inari," a voice said behind them as the team stared after the miserable boy.

"He lost someone he looked up to and loved," Naruto whispered, recognizing the look in the boy's eyes. The team, save Kakashi, looked at Naruto in surprised upon hearing the sad mournful tone Naruto's voice held. They also noticed Kakashi looking rather uncomfortable and Tsunami looking upset with glazed eyes.

"C'mon team, we need to get to training as soon as possible," Kakashi said quietly after a few moments. The group nodded and allowed Tsunami to lead them to their guest rooms where they quickly fell into a deep sleep. Well, everyone except Naruto and Kakashi. While they needed the sleep the most, their bodies also were still tensed and somewhat high on adrenaline.

"Can't sleep Naruto?" Kakashi asked quietly. Naruto shook his head as he propped himself up against the wall and began petting Hitomi. The little fox cooed in contentment.

"My body is still tense from the fight, it'll be a while for it to calm down and by then, my body will already have fully recovered. For now, I believe I'll just either read or perhaps walk around town. I need to find a forge to make a sword so I can practice my **Nitōryū**. Maybe I'll just try to invent some new jutsu, I have some ideas I want to try out," Naruto said as he took out his notebook. Kakashi perked up upon hearing this.

"You are rather talented on inventing jutsu. Do you think you could perhaps invent a new jutsu for me and the rest of your team?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye sparkling in anticipation. "I'll make sure to repay you somehow."

"Sure, but I'll need some information first," Naruto said as he rummaged around in his bag before pulling out another notebook. Quickly jotting something down, he turned to Kakashi with a smile. "OK, tell me, what are your chakra affinities?"

"Lightning is my main, with fire, water, and earth as weak secondary affinities," Kakashi answered earning himself a whistle of admiration from Naruto.

"You sure do have a lot of affinities, probably a side effect from copying so many jutsu. Do you have a specific preference to which element the jutsu should be?"

"Hmm, lightning if you don't mind. The _**Raikiri **__(Lightning Edge)_ and the_** Chidori **__(Thousand Birds) _are my only lightning jutsu at the moment. Although, if you can't make a lightning jutsu, then a fire jutsu would be just fine."

"OK, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu? Which do you prefer?"

"Ninjutsu."

"Single target or multiple?"

"Hmm, multiple."

"What do you want the range to be? Understand that the closer you are, the more powerful the move will be as it is more concentrated and doesn't need extra chakra to propel itself to wherever it may be heading."

"Both of my lightning jutsu are close range, so I would like this one to be long range to compensate that."

"OK then. Do you want the jutsu to have a specific form? Like an animal form or something?"

"You mean like the _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)?"

"Yes."

"No, I have an idea for my own _**Raikiri **__(Lightning Edge) _for something like that."

"Do you want it to be a single blast or multiple blasts?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you want it to be like the _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)_, for a single concentrated blast? Or do you want it to be a multi-fire attack like _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)_?"

"Oh I see. If you don't mind, I would prefer to be a single concentrated blast."

"Do you want to be required to move to execute the attack like your _**Raikiri **__(Lightning Edge)_? Or would you prefer to be able to use it from wherever you are as long as it's within range?"

"Less movement would be better, but I would like to be able to perform it while moving as well."

"Do you want a wide area of affect?"

"No, the jutsu only has to hit the targets, nothing more, nothing less."

"Do you also want it to be defensive?"

"Hmm, while I would of course like to, lightning isn't exactly the best defense. Its offensive abilities are greater than all the other elements save wind."

"OK, do you want it to be able to hone in on its targets?"

"Of course I do! That would be incredible for the jutsu to automatically hone in on an enemy!"

"I would also assume that you would like to be able to control its direction and be able to stop the attack at any time if it ends up going for the wrong person."

"Yes I would."

"Hmm, by the sounds of it, this will take a lot of hand seals to perform," Naruto muttered as he mulled over his notes, occasionally writing down something. Kakashi, however, was analyzing the way Naruto had begun a basis to making a jutsu for a different person. Normally, the shinobi had to invent the jutsu on his/her own. However, Kakashi had never been very good at developing new jutsu. He had only been able to create one while most shinobi would have created at least three by his level. However, Naruto seem to understand how to develop jutsu even if it wasn't him using it. Also, creating a jutsu normally took months to years, depending on the complexity and the power involved in it. His own sensei had taken three years to develop the _**Rasengan**__ (Spiraling Sphere) _and here Naruto was creating moves of almost equal caliber in mere weeks, sometimes only days!

"I think I have an idea for this, but the seals will be difficult and it'll take a great deal of practice to master sensei," Naruto said suddenly. Kakashi stared at Naruto in shock. It had only been an hour since they started discussing. He hadn't even told him the ideas he had!

"You were able to create a jutsu in an hour, with the hand seals and everything?!"

"What?! Are you crazy?! Of course not, I'm not a miracle worker. What I meant to say was that I have the bases of what the jutsu should do and how it will work. All we need is the hand seals and, of course, practice," Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"Well then, tell me about it!" Kakashi said, his voice full of excitement and looking like a kid being given an extra large chocolate bar.

"OK, the jutsu I thought of will be called _**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)_. Basically, the jutsu will focus lightning into your hands and fire a single concentrated bolt of lightning at your target. However, once it hits the target, which will probably kill the guy as well, the jutsu will arc over to another target and continue onward. I don't know exactly how many opponents it can hit until it finally dissipates, perhaps as long as you continue pumping chakra into it. The lightning bolt will still be connected to your hand, which might end up being a drawback but I don't see any way around it yet. Also, since it's connected to you, you will be able to control it better than your other jutsu. The jutsu itself will automatically hone in on the nearest chakra source but you have the power to choose your targets before it hits them. I highly suggest that you do not use this on enemies fighting your allies nearby as you may be too distracted to fully control your attack and might end up hitting them instead. The seals required will be huge in number, probably along the same line as the _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_) in length, perhaps more or less. The seals will need to be able to encase your arm in chakra as to protect it from the lightning, as well as give the lightning the ability to hone in on a person's chakra. That part of the jutsu will probably be the most difficult for you to practice and for me to create the hand seals for," Naruto explained. Kakashi, and Sakura, who had woken up about five minutes earlier and heard the entire layout of the jutsu, stared at Naruto slack jaw for creating such an ingenious technique.

"Naruto . . . that's brilliant! I can't believe the sheer complexity and efficiency of the jutsu! To be able to hit multiple targets but only actually aiming for one will not only confuse the targets, but ensure the kill. The chakra encasing won't be that much of a problem since my own two jutsu creates lightning in my hand as well without hurting me," Kakashi said as he drooled at the applications this new jutsu could provide.

"Well that makes thing simpler, I just need to analyze your actual technique as to see which one of the hand seal combinations invokes the actual chakra protection," Naruto said as he jot down more notes. Kakashi just nodded happily as he daydreamed him using the jutsu against thousands of enemies, defeating them, and getting offered a harem of beautiful women.

As Kakashi continued to daydream and moisten his face mask with drool and blood, Sakura was pondering on Naruto's obvious intelligence. The way he had discussed the workings behind the jutsu were what she expected from a school teacher or perhaps even the Hokage! Not from the so-called dead-last of their class. Had he always been this intelligent and was just now deciding to show it? If so, why?

As she continued to ponder over the enigma that is Naruto, Kakashi finally snapped out of his daydream and turned to Sakura. "Sakura, I asked Naruto and he already agreed to make each of us a jutsu. I'm sure you can tell that Naruto is a prodigy in creating new jutsu. However, as much as I hate to say this, Naruto's jutsu seem to take a great deal of chakra and you simply don't have enough in your reserves. To correct this, you will be staying two hours extra after our team training to build up your chakra reserves, no excuses," Kakashi said sternly. Sakura, to both of the males' surprise, immediately agree without a hint of anger or rebuke. She obviously could see just how weak she was compared to the rest of her team and no doubt want to change this.

Kakashi smiled at the pinkette's determination before speaking again. "While you won't be able to use the jutsu, Naruto can still create it. First, we need to find out what your chakra affinity is and I just so happen to have brought with me some of the affinity cards. We can test Sasuke later, he obviously needs more sleep since he was that's demon's target. I know you already know what your affinities are Naruto, since you only use water and wind jutsu so I assume those are your affinities, not counting your light oriented one." Naruto nodded as he made one last note on the now ten pages of notes for Kakashi's new jutsu. He then flipped several pages forward and wrote Sakura's name on the top before looking at the girl expectantly. Kakashi smiled and handed her a paper while telling her to channel chakra into it.

The results were immediate as the paper instantly began to crumble into dust, indicating an affinity to earth. However, strangely enough, the corners of the paper began showing something different. The top right corner began to burn, the top left corner began to dampen, the bottom right corner began to crumple, and the bottom right corner began to split. "Well this is interesting . . . it seems like you have an affinity to earth Sakura but for some reason, the paper is showing us that you have small affinities to all other elements, which is incredible! I've never heard of anyone having an affinity, no matter how strong or weak it may be, for all the elements! We must speak to the Hokage about this when we return."

'_How is it that I have an affinity to all the elements?'_ Sakura wondered. She decided she would figure it out later, as she was more interested in the new jutsu Naruto was planning on creating for her.

"OK, let me think here. I know that you are more of a support fighter and have excellent chakra control. So, as a support fighter that, no doubt, could become deadly to anyone that gets too close, you need a jutsu that can keep a person at bay and yet, provide enough power to bring them down if possible," Naruto muttered to himself as he wrote what he said down. He had definitely surprised Sakura as he had been correct in every regard. "Sakura, would you rather be a Genjutsu mistress, a frontal assault person, or a medic nin?"

"I've never really liked Genjutsu that much. The idea that I can ruin a person's mind without even touching them makes me sick to the stomach. Plus, I know there are men who use Genjutsu to paralyze kunoichi and then rape them," Sakura whispered as she hugged herself. "So, I would probably prefer being a medic nin since I've always been fascinated by it. But I also don't want to be left out so if possible, I want to be a frontal assault person but able to retreat and provide medical help when needed."

"Hmm, sounds like you want to be like Tsunade of the Sannin," Naruto pointed out absentmindedly. "One of the best medic nin in the world but if you get too close to her, BAM, she'll kill you right on the spot with one punch."

"Yes, she's one of my idols," Sakura said timidly. She couldn't help but feel like she was being interrogated.

"Hmm, I have an idea and I don't like it cause it'll make me and Kakashi-sensei wince when you use it so that's out of the question," Naruto said with a shudder. Kakashi immediately whispered to Naruto asking about it. What he got was something that would give him nightmares for years to come. A deadly Genjutsu of which would cause any male to scream in fear, and Kakashi was glad Naruto didn't suggest it to the pink haired girl. (Haha, I'm not going to tell you what it is!)

"What's your favorite animal Sakura?"

"Tigers, they're so beautiful! I just want to cuddle into those beast's soft orange fur and their fierceness reminds me of Sasuke-kun . . ."

"OK enough! No animal form. Sakura, I'm going to give you a jutsu based off one of my own inventions, just without an animal form and will use less chakra. It'll be called _**Doton: Ishi Hogosha no Jutsu**__ (Earth Release: Stone Guardian Technique). _Basically, the jutsu will create a single golem made out of stone that'll obey your command, but it has a time limit. The time limit, with the normal amount of chakra required, will allow the golem to remain in this world for one minute max. However, I know a way to lengthen this time without requiring you to constantly pump chakra into the golem. You can thank Ojii-san for this. He showed me a special seal that can store chakra! With the seal, you could have some scrolls filled with your chakra and have it connected to the golem so that it can continue running. Ojii-san gave me a total of ten scrolls with these seals and can store about chunin level chakra in each one. You have to understand that my version of this jutsu is already A-ranked so your version will no doubt be at the B-rank or close to the same level and require a good deal of chakra."

Sakura, while initially put out at the loss of using tigers as her animal base, was practically bouncing at the prospect of learning such a powerful jutsu. Kakashi also had a smile on his face as he too imagined the uses of the jutsu and hoped to either learn it himself or copy it from Sakura. However, Naruto noticed the look or had already had his suspicions and immediately began going through seals and writing something down.

"_**Hogo Hanko: Sharingan **__(Protection Seal: Sharingan)__**!" **_Naruto intoned as he slapped the paper against Sakura's back and Kakashi's back before either could react. The seal on the paper immediately appeared on their own backs, signifying its activation.

"Naruto! What'd you do that for?!" Sakura demanded. Naruto, however, glared at Kakashi before responding.

"I made sure that you can no longer have your techniques stolen by the Sharingan. That seal protects you from its copying affects and you will never have to worry about Sasuke, Itachi, or Kakashi ever stealing your jutsu again," Naruto said angrily. Kakashi immediately looked away, a guilty expression all over his face but understood Naruto's reasoning. People like Naruto or Gai hated people stealing other people's hard work, and thus, the seal was a good way to protect one from them.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Kakashi said. "I promise I won't copy yours or Sakura's jutsu."

Naruto glared at Kakashi for a few moments before nodding and turned back to Sakura. "Sakura, the amount of chakra you right have now is not even half of the amount I believe you will need to perform this jutsu. In short, you need to literally triple you chakra reserves so that you can perform this jutsu and continue fighting afterwards."

"Tr-tr-triple?!" Sakura stuttered wide-eyed. Naruto nodded. "But . . . how will I increase my reserves by that much?!"

"You'll be doing it with me. I'll be giving you extra exercises along with team training and you will also have to stay behind to train some more. And now, I think its time for some training! So let's wake Sasuke up before we take off."

After Naruto had dumped a bucket of ice water onto Sasuke and had finished outrunning said furious ninja, the Team left the house to a small clearing about a mile away with a very irate Sasuke and a highly amused Naruto and Kakashi. Hitomi was left in Tsunami's care, much to her delight if the ear-splitting squeal was any indication.

"Now, tell me, what is chakra?" Kakashi said as they stopped in the clearing. Naturally, it was Sakura who answered.

"Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy which is then used by us ninja in jutsu. It is also our essence of life for if we use all our chakra, we'll die. Us shinobi channel our chakra with the use of hand seals which allow us to perform Ninjutsu and Genjutsu," Sakura answered somewhat smugly.

"Correct. Now before I actually teach you any jutsu, you must first be able to control your chakra. What use is a jutsu if you waste all your chakra in performing a single jutsu merely because you don't have any control? So today, we will be tree climbing," Kakashi said with an eye-smile. As expected, Sakura and Sasuke both looked confused and skeptical but to his surprise, Naruto didn't seemed fazed at all. "Now I know what you all are thinking, how will climbing trees help us in anyway? Well, I guess the correct term for this would be tree _walking_."

"Kakashi-sensei, I can already do this," Naruto said casually.

"Really? Well then, would you please demonstrate for us?" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and walked up the tree, subconsciously channeling chakra to his feet. He then placed his foot on the trunk of the tree and, to the two genin's shock, began walking up the tree, completely defying the laws of gravity. He looked down and couldn't help but grin upon seeing the shocked looks from Sakura, and, to his immense amusement, the look of fury and jealousy on Sasuke's.

"Very good Naruto. As you can see, this is tree walking. The point of this exercise is to channel chakra to your feet and use it to stick yourself to the tree. Try to reach the top and use these kunai to mark your progress as you climb. Also make sure you get a running start, it'll help. Sakura, when you finish this exercise, I want you to continue running up and down the tree as to increase your chakra reserves. Naruto, while these two work, let me see your notes on that jutsu," Kakashi said as he sat down on the ground. The two began looking over the notes, trying to figure out which hand signs would warrant the desired attack, all the while ignoring the glares and grunts from Sasuke and Sakura as they attempted to climb the tree.

"OK let's see here, we'll need seals that'll target the enemy, be able to track and hone in on chakra, the ability to control it, and seals to protect yourself from the attack yourself. The Ox and the Rabbit seal combined seem to create a chakra coating around your hand while you generate mass amounts of chakra. However, it seems like you need your other hand to support it which means that your jutsu is slightly unstable. The technique probably needs a stabilizing seal sequence as to control it's power. So if we add a Snake seal, it should compress it but only to a slight extent, so maybe it'd be better if we add this seal, but then again . . ." Naruto muttered to himself as he wrote several notes, completely unaware to his sensei's shocked face upon hearing that his legendary technique was in fact incomplete. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a loud squeal. Looking back to the two genin, he smiled upon seeing Sakura high up in the tree, a pleased look on her face.

"This isn't so hard, only took a couple tries!" Sakura cheered. She looked at Sasuke, hoping to get praised from her crush, but in turn, only got a frustrated glare at his inability to keep up with her. She couldn't help but frown and turned to look at Naruto hoping for a praise, but he was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even hear her squeal.

"Very good Sakura, but understand that the only reason why it's so easy is because you have small reserves which makes it easier to control. I want you to continue doing the exercise but don't touch the ground. Once you've exhausted your chakra reserves, come see me and we'll work on something else," Kakashi said. Sighing, she nodded and continued her exercise as Kakashi turned back to Naruto.

"Sensei, I think I got it," Naruto said as he stared at his work.

"Already?!" Kakashi shouted in surprise.

"I think so . . . make a Kage Bunshin to watch over the two and come with me. We need to test it," Naruto said as he walked away. Kakashi quickly complied and followed Naruto as he too looked over the page of notes Naruto had left behind. Kakashi was simply amazed by the mechanics behind the jutsu. Naruto had written down how each seal sequence would mold and affect the jutsu. Hell, he was pretty sure not even the Hokage could do this!

"OK sensei, first, I want to tell you how weird it is that I'm teaching you a jutsu," Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the irony but gestured for Naruto to continue. "As for the jutsu, the seals are right here. I'm not sure they're right and I'm going to need you to perform the jutsu so I can correct it. Adding them up, the jutsu will take approximately 37 seals. The chakra honing was a lot more difficult for me to figure out than I thought. I had to ask Meigetsu-san to help me figure it out. Here, take a look."

Looking over the seals, Kakashi immediately began memorizing it before practicing the sequence itself without adding any chakra into it. When he was satisfied, he handed back the paper to Naruto, who immediately perform a seal.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Immediately, ten clones appeared and stood ready in front of Kakashi. "OK sensei, try using the jutsu on these guys while I back away. I don't want to get hit by accident. Make sure you focus in your mind what targets you want the lightning to hit."

Kakashi nodded and began going through the seals. _**"**__**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)__**!"**_ the copy-nin yelled and thrust his right hand out. He watched as a small lightning bolt shot out of his hand and hit one of the clones before arcing over somewhat sporadically to another where it hit, but stopped. The clones yelped in pain and vanished in puffs of smoke while Naruto wrote down some notes. Kakashi looked disappointed at the results but it was to be expected.

"Let me see your hand Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. He noticed that the hand was completely unharmed which meant the chakra protection was working fine, but the power behind the jutsu as well as the honing was slightly off. "OK, it looks like you didn't add enough chakra and the honing is slightly off since the lightning bolt seemed rather sporadic. Plus, if you look at the ground, several stray lightning bolts hit the ground which means you're loosing chakra. We're going to need to make it more precise and direct. So the chakra needs to be more condensed and focused so that would need a Bird, Monkey and Ox seal in that specific order added to it. It should probably be after the lightning generation seals as to ensure its effectiveness. OK sensei, try this sequence. Also, try pumping in the amount of chakra you would use for a chidori," Naruto said handing him the revised sequence. Kakashi quickly memorized it and performed the seals, this time pumping a great deal more chakra into the jutsu.

"_**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)__**!"**_

This time, a much stronger blue lightning bolt, easily the size of his hand in diameter, exploded out of his hand and struck the clone nearest him with a powerful blast. As it electrified the clone eliciting a painful scream and illuminating the area, the lightning condensed in the clone and burst out toward another target. It continued this, hitting six clones before dissipating. Kakashi stared wide-eyed at the power behind the jutsu while Naruto merely continued writing.

"Good job Kakashi-sensei. It seems that there are two parts behind the jutsu that I didn't first take into account. The amount of chakra you pump in would directly affect the power and the number of targets your jutsu would hit. The condensing sequence I added fixes the problem with the power but the number is still an issue. By the looks of it, the more chakra you use, the more targets it will hit. So I would say the chakra is more like fuel for this jutsu in how far it can go. You might want to practice it more to reign in the small lightning bolts that are still hitting the ground since that's wasting chakra so I'd say you need a tad more control sensei," Naruto said sounding very much like the teacher with Kakashi as the student. "You also might want to experiment a bit with the amount of chakra you pump in to control the number of targets. Also, we need to work on how you might be able to stop the jutsu from accidentally hitting someone."

Kakashi merely nodded dumbly before he was finally able to awaken from his stupor. He had done it! He now had a new and very powerful jutsu all thanks to his student. While he couldn't fully control it yet, he knew that with practice, he would have a powerful jutsu that would no doubt gain attention from all the shinobi in the Elemental Nations! He couldn't stop the wide grin that appeared on his face as he thanked Naruto profusely.

"It's nothing sensei. Inventing jutsu is kinda relaxing for me and if it helps my team, even better!" Naruto said with a smile. "I'll make some more clones for you to work with while I go and work on my own jutsu."

"Your own jutsu? Which one? And how many have you invented?" Kakashi asked looking generally curious.

"Well, I discovered that I have a very strong affinities in both wind and water, and when I combine them, I can create ice," Naruto explained surprising Kakashi. "So, because of this revelation, I made an ice jutsu. Why don't you launch an attack at me and see if you can counter it! Ojii-san said this jutsu is A-ranked so let's see how well you can take it! _**Hyōton:**__**Shimo Ookami Nida **__(Ice Release: Frost Wolf Pack)__**!**_"

The temperature around Naruto drastically dropped and a slight fog appeared before it condensed into two wolves made out of pure ice. The two wolves snarled at Kakashi before charging said nin who immediately jumped out of the way. The wolf that had been about to slice open Kakashi's leg hit a tree instead and the bark immediately froze. Cursing, Kakashi immediately went through his newest jutsu's seals and thrust out his right hand.

"_**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)__**!"**_

The lightning bolt instantly collided with the ice wolf, but, to Kakashi's surprise, it only served to enhance the wolf's power. The wolf now had electricity running through its body and was easily twice as deadly. Even worse, the lightning bolt arced out and hit the other wolf, thus making his situation even worse. The two wolves pounce at Kakashi, who got away just in time as the tree he was standing in was immediately covered in frost and scorched from the electricity that had zapped it. "I think we just discovered your jutsu's weakness as well as a special strength it has," Naruto said as he gestured for the two wolves to stop. The ice wolves suddenly shattered into small shards of ice before melting away.

"It looks like the jutsu is forced inside the target and electrocutes them from the inside. So basically, since your ice jutsu is made out of pure ice and a naturally conductor, the lightning is absorbed and used to strengthen it. This means it would work well in conjunction with several ice jutsu as well as weapons. However, this also means that an enemy can counter the jutsu by merely having with him some kind of conductor but seeing as it continued to arc over, I would still be able to hit him," Kakashi said as he mulled over it. He looked at Naruto with a smile. "You certainly created an interesting jutsu Naruto."

Naruto just smiled as he walked away to continue his own training.

* * *

"_**Come to me . . . come and claim my power! All your desires shall be fulfilled should you come and claim my incredible power!" **_a dark and hollow voice said. Naruto scowled as he continued to practice his **Red Leg** style. The voice had been bugging him for the last twenty minutes and he just couldn't concentrate.

'_Ugh! What the hell is that?!' _Naruto screamed in his head.

"_That would be the sword made by Shinigami-sama himself: Nightmare. The sword is different from me in that it generates its own chakra known as Void Chakra and pumps it into its master which allows them to generate Void Chakra Coils. Understand that there are actually two realms within Hell. The sword allows you to use the lesser realm which is generally known as the Void. However, the other realm, or more like palace, where Shinigami-sama himself resides is known as the Plains of Despair. Shinigami-sama's other weapon, the scythe Forsaken, can use the powers that reside in the Plains. That weapon actually generates Unholy Chakra, also known as Necromancer Chakra, inside the person like Nightmare, but Unholy Chakra is much stronger, easily on par with your Holy Chakra. If you're wondering why Nightmare is calling you, it's because I'm here and no doubt, Nightmare is bored . . ." _Ashbringer explained, causing Naruto to sweat drop. He decided to ignore the fact that he was only being called 'cause the sword was bored and followed the voice.

"_**Yes, closer! And you have Ashbringer with you too! Even better!"**_ the voice said in a very excited and, to Naruto's extreme discomfort, husky voice. _'Ashbringer . . . why does Nightmare sound so . . . horny?'_

"_Cause he wants me, I am female after all," _Ashbringer responded nonchalantly.

'_Oh so he's excited cause you're fema . . . le . . . WAIT YOU'RE FEMALE?!' _Naruto screamed in his head. He immediately stopped and entered his mindscape. He wasn't surprised to see the meadow and Meigetsu's house, but what surprised him was a floating peace of land about thirty feet above him with a white mansion on it.

"_Hello Naruto-kun," _a voice said behind him. Turning around, he beheld a woman that definitely wasn't Meigetsu. She had long silvery yellow hair and wore a glimmering sliver dress. Her eyes were glowing a bright gold and she had a white band wrapped around her left bicep. She also wore high heels silver in color. However, what was truly strange about the woman was that she had a pair of angel wings that were transparent.

"Ashbringer?" Naruto whispered. The woman giggled and nodded before bursting out in laughter at the shocked look on Naruto's face.

"**Yes kit, that is Ashbringer," **Meigetsu said coming up behind him looking as beautiful as ever. **"And if you are wondering about the transparent wings, they'll become solid when you fully unlock your bloodline."**

"Oh . . . ok then."

"_As much as we would like to continue talking to you Naruto-kun, you need to meet Nightmare before he gets even more edgy. Be warned though, Nightmare is incredibly arrogant and cocky. He'll probably piss you off to the extent that you would want to rip his head off," _Ashbringer said before pushing him out of his mindscape.

When Naruto returned to reality, he found himself standing at the edge of a clearing that was clearly dead. The entire area was black and there was absolutely no vegetation alive in the area. Bones and carcasses could be seen everywhere and grayish-purple flames could be seen burning in several places, serving only to worsen the image of the area itself. In the very center of the clearing was a shrine made of bones and obsidian. In the shrine was a single katana. The blade was grayish-black with purple runes adorning the side, and was serrated at the base of the blade before it straightened out. The handle was black and had an amethyst held by three black talons as a pommel. The hand guard was two black talons jutting out from either side of the blade.

"Let me guess, you're Nightmare," Naruto said as he walked up to the blade.

"_**Yes, yes I am! And you have Ash-chan with you! Even better!" **_Nightmare cackled as he pulsed out his power, though to impress Ashbringer or entice Naruto, the ninja wasn't sure.

"Is he going to test me?" Naruto asked Ashbringer.

'_Probably,' _Ashbringer responded, eliciting a sigh from Naruto.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice. Give me your best shot Nightmare!" Naruto challenged.

"_**IT'S ON BOY!" **_Nightmare screamed as Naruto once again was sucked once again into his mindscape. As he blinked, he saw Ashbringer and Miegetsu sitting on a large rock eating popcorn, much to Naruto's chagrin. Facing forward, he saw a grayish-black light pulse before taking the figure of a man. He was easily 6 feet tall, a stocky build, and had a five o'clock shadow. His dark purple hair was combed and flowed over his shoulders. One hand was in his pant's pocket but the other was hanging loosely at his side, showing all that he had very sharp claw-like nails. Also, he was dressed in a black tuxedo. He was grinning as he turned to his right as if expecting someone.

Suddenly, a large portal appeared and from it stepped out Shinigami himself. His head looking like a fanged human skull surrounded by purple-black fire, his skeletal body covered in black robes with silvery-blue trim and purple runes. His left hand held a long silver knife that had a silvery blue essence revolving around it. His skeletal right hand was aflame and held a set of prayer beads. Nightmare, Ashbringer, and Meigetsu all bowed to the God of Death while Naruto just stared at the being passively, something Shinigami noticed. He grinned darkly. _**"Good, you do not bow to me. I absolutely hate formality. By the way boy, I have a special gift for you," **_Shinigami said as he stepped aside revealing someone Naruto definitely did not expect.

He was wearing the basic shinobi wear: dark blue pants with white bandages wrapped at the ankles, a green vest over a dark blue muscle shirt, and his hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead. However, over all this was a long white battle coat that had red flames at the bottom. Long, spiky, golden hair framed the man's face accenting the man's blue eyes. On the back of his coat were the words Yondaime.

"Yondaime-sama?" Naruto stuttered in shock. However, it only took two seconds for that shock to turn into anger that began to well up inside him. Naruto began shaking as he stared at the very man that had cursed his existence in Konoha. "You . . . " Naruto whispered shakily. "You . . . you are the one who made my life a LIVING HELL!" In a flash, Naruto had vanished and his foot was suddenly buried in the Yondaime's stomach. The dead Hokage hunched over gasping for breath as he took the full blast of the kick.

"Naruto, wait . . . " the Yondaime coughed trying to placate the angry vessel. However, he couldn't stop the boy who was full of anger and was pummeling the Hokage with numerous kicks. "NARUTO STOP!" he shouted but it didn't work. He saw a foot flying toward his face before said foot was yanked back. Blinking, he turned and saw Naruto being held in a hug by Meigetsu, the nine-tailed fox. Panting, Naruto finally calmed down as he felt the comforting hold of the person he loved.

"Why . . . why me?!" Naruto demanded from the Hokage as he finally stopped struggling in Meigetsu's arms.

"Because," Minato said. "Because you . . . are my son."

Silence. Dead silence from Naruto as he stared slack jawed at his now revealed father. Tears welled up in the young genin's eyes as he stared at the man responsible for his horrible life. "You . . . are my father?"

He nodded.

Naruto stared at Minato before he gently pushed Meigetsu's arms off him and slowly walked over to the man. He stared into the late Hokage's eyes with tears in his own before kicking the man in between the legs so hard that every one of his ancestors and even Shinigami himself cringed. The Yondaime gasped as he fell to his knees and hit the ground face first as he tried to recover from the unimaginable abuse his own son had inflicted on him. Suddenly, Naruto dropped down on his knees and threw his arms around the man's chest and cried. All the emotions he had kept inside from the day he was born, the feelings of anger, sadness, loneliness, and, most recently, heartbreak were let loose as Naruto cried in his father's arm, the same man who was responsible for all those negative feelings. Naruto cried as his mind began unearthing horrible memories of some of the most gruesome beatings he received, of the lack of friends for almost his entire life, of the heartbreak he received from the demon he loved and the girl he had thought he loved. Everything was let loose as Naruto cried in his father's arms.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry," Minato said with tears in his eyes as he held his son close to him. If only his wife could be here too, then they could finally be a family, if only for a moment.

"Don't leave me out of this," said a choked familiar voice to his right. Minato's head snapped up and turned to see the very woman he was thinking of standing next to Kami-sama herself.

"Kushina . . . " Minato breathed as he stared at his wife before he and Naruto was enveloped in a hug from said woman, who was now sobbing loudly. Minato couldn't believe his luck at the moment. After using the _**Shiki F**__**ūjin **__(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)_, Minato had sealed his fate in Hell with Shinigami. He thought he would never see his wife and son again. However, Shinigami had made with him a deal that if he helped defeat the demons wandering around in Hell, he would be reunited when Shinigami deemed ready. Today had been the day he was supposed to leave and see his wife, but the Death God had told him he wanted him to do one last thing. He never imagined that he would see his own son. Now, he even got to see his wife. Life, or in his case the afterlife, truly was sweet.

"Minato-kun, Naruto-kun," Kushina sobbed. The two males just hugged her tighter, as the family finally reunited for the first time in 13 years.

Meigetsu, Kami, Shinigami, Ashbringer, and Nightmare stood on the side as they watched the family continue to hold each other. Meigetsu and Kami couldn't help but sniff as they watched the beautiful scene while Nightmare starting hitting on Ashbringer and fail miserably much to Shinigami's amusement.

"_**Kami-chan, as much as I hate to break up this moment, we do have to return back to our realms and Minato and Kushina need to do so too. I suggest we get on with the test," **_Shinigami said in his grating voice. Kami nodded sadly before she burst out laughing as Meigetsu promptly walked over and smacked the Death God over the head for ruining the moment. _**"OI! What the hell was that for?!" **_Shinigami shouted in indignation. Meigetsu just glared at him before turning back to the family to see that they had finally separated and were walking up to them now.

"Hello Kami-chan, Shinigami-teme, Ashbringer-san, Meigetsu-san, and the asshole. How are you guys?" Naruto said cheerfully. Never being one for formality and also not fearing death, Naruto had promptly insulted two powerful beings, much to Ashbringer and Kami's amusement while Meigetsu was put out that Naruto had used the san suffix again. The two dark beings just turned their backs to the group, muttering about disrespectful blondes which only served to add to the other's amusement.

"_**Shini-kun, you need to administer the test," **_Kami said in her angelic voice. Huffing, Shinigami turned and looked at Naruto straight in the eye, said boy never wavering. "What the hell you looking at you walking skeleton?" Naruto asked rudely but with a sinister smile. Shinigami couldn't help but grin as he ignored the shouts of fury from Nightmare, Ashbringer, and Meigetsu.

"_**I like this kid. Has the guts to insult me and not even flinch when I am death incarnated," **_Shinigami said. Naruto merely cocked his head to the side and responded rather cheekily. "Why should I fear you when I'm not scared of death? The only things I'm scared off are my mother and Meigetsu-san." The two females smiled at this while screaming, "YOU BETTER BE!"

"_**As much as I'd like to continue talking with you brat **__(HEY!) __**we need to proceed with the test. In order for me to deem you worthy of being the master of Nightmare, you must defeat him in a fight. You are not allowed to use any weapons or jutsu unless it supplements your own fighting style, only hand to hand combat. Nightmare, do to you being a celestial being, I am restricting you to using only one style," **_Shinigami said. Both fighters nodded as they jumped back and settled in a stance. Naruto took the starter stance for his **Red Leg **style, his hands in his pocket. Nightmare was grinning savagely, his legs spread apart and bent with his left slightly behind him. He had one hand touching the ground and another at his waist in a tiger claw form.

"**Interesting, the Red Leg style vs. the Dead Wolf Prowl style. This will be interesting," **Meigetsu commented as Shinigami raised his hand.

"_**Annddddd, BEGIN!"**_ Shinigami shouted as he leapt back. It was good thing that he did too as the two immediately flew straight at each other.

"**Tooboe Ookami **(Howling Wolf)**!"**

"**Mouton Shot **(Mutton Shot)**!"**

The two attacks collided head on as Naruto and Nightmare glared at each other. The two continued to push against each other, foot against hand, but in the end a massive shockwave exploded out from the two attacks as they were both pushed back to their original positions. Naruto looked up just in time to avoid a fast kick to his face as he responded with a high knee. Nightmare leaned back, avoiding the kick before ramming his fist into Naruto's stomach causing Naruto to spit up blood from the pure power behind the attack. Sadly that wasn't all as Nightmare grinned darkly before swinging his leg into Naruto's face, knocking him into the air. Momentarily stunned, Naruto flew back and hit the ground with a resounding thud as Nightmare laughed. He was cut short as Naruto leapt onto his feet and burst forward as he swung his left leg in a roundhouse kick to Nightmare's shoulder.

"**Collier Shoot **(Neck Shoot)**!"**

Nightmare quickly dodged and showed off impressive acrobatics by back hand springing and swinging his left leg up. **"Ookami Muchi **(Wolf Whip)**!"**

Naruto snapped his head back, just barely avoiding the kick but suddenly received a powerful blow to his chest from Nightmare who had immediately charged back in. **"Karyu Do Suto **(Hunter's Strike)**!"**

Naruto was knocked back several feet and hit the ground on one knee as he gasped for breath. He forcibly calmed his boiling anger and waited for Nightmare to approach, his ears tracking every step. _'Wait for it . . . wait for it . . . NOW!' _Naruto thought snapping his head up as he kicked his leg straight up. Nightmare's eyes widened as he say the boot get closer and closer to his face and knew he wouldn't be able to stop in time.

BAM! Nightmare took the full blow in the face and was knocked back several feet. However, he quickly recovered and shot back into the fray, his claw like hands raised. **"Maboroshi Tsuki Seme **(Phantom Moon Attack)**!" **he screamed. His hand shot forward at Naruto's face and said teen quickly dodged it. However, he suddenly felt a massive force pushing against the side of his face and was knocked back into the ground.

"What the hell?!" Naruto screamed as he clutched his cheek and glared at Nightmare. "I thought I dodged that!"

"**Hehe, that was the Maboroshi Tsuki Seme **(Phantom Moon Attack)**, it uses my chakra to create an illusionary arm while hiding my own arm so that even if you see my illusionary attack, my fist is heading somewhere else!" **Nightmare laughed.

Growling, Naruto quickly shot back up and jumped onto his hands, his legs swinging around. **"Dupeur **(Twister)**!"** Naruto spat. However, his attack missed and Nightmare side kicked Naruto into a large boulder, a cocky grin on his face. Naruto hit the ground, his body beginning to catch up as he fully registered the pain from all the blows he received.

"_**Is this it?! Is this all the wielder of Ashbringer, vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, container of the bloodline Heaven's light can do?! PATHETIC! I don't know how Shizaru lost to you and boy do I feel sorry for that fox bitch stuck inside you," **_Nightmare taunted. However, the moment Nightmare he insulted Meigetsu and said her mate's name, the fight immediately went to the next level. Naruto growled as he slowly pushed himself up, his hair covering his eyes.

"Insult me, pummel me, you can even kill me, I don't care . . . but if you ever insult Meigetsu-chan again, I'L**L KILL YOU!**" Naruto screamed, his voice taking on an outer-worldly edge, and suddenly vanished.

"**What the hell?!" **Nightmare shouted frantically as his eyes searched for the teen. Said genin appeared behind Nightmare, his face set in a scowl so deep and furious, that everyone, including the Gods, pitied Nightmare for they knew that said being was about to experience a whole new world of pain as he turned around.

"**Bas Côte **(Shoulder Roast)**!"**

"**Longé** (Loin)**!"**

"**Tendron **(Collar)**!"**

"**Flanchets** (Stomach)**!"**

"**Quasi** (Rump)**!"**

"**Queue **(Tail)**!"**

"**Cuisseau **(Thigh)**!"**

"**Jarret **(Shank)**!"**

Nightmare took the full force of the combo to his front and gasped as the power behind it was greater than his own. The pain he was experiencing was absolutely immense and while he was at a weaken state due to his lack of souls, he was still very powerful. But the pure strength behind each of the kicks was staggering and Nightmare, for the fourth time in his eternal life, was on his hands and knees gasping for breath and in unimaginable pain. However, before he could recover, Naruto immediately use one of his most powerful attacks that would forever remind Nightmare to never insult Meigetsu around Naruto.

"**Extra Haché**(Highest-Grade Mincemeat)**!"** Naruto spat as he delivered a barrage of powerful kicks onto Nightmare's back. Everyone watched in awe as the power behind each of the kicks push Nightmare into a small crater. Blood dribbled from Nightmare's mouth as he felt several of his ribs break and lay there in the ground, panting profusely. After several failed attempts, Nightmare was able to slowly push himself up and glared at Naruto who was standing a few yards away, a look of barely controlled rage on his face.

"_**You little insect, DIE!" **_Nightmare screamed as he placed both hands on the ground and continued to glare at Naruto. **"Shinda Ookami Tama **(Dead Wolf Soul)**!"**

Nightmare was suddenly encased in black energy which took the form of a gigantic wolf hybrid ten feet tall. The beast growled as it prepared to attack. **"Kuroi Tsukigari** (Black Moon Hunt)**!" **Nightmare screamed as he pounced.

"I haven't even practiced this but this is my mind and my only hope. Please work," Naruto prayed looking at Kami and began spinning at high speeds, hoping that he could perform the technique despite not being able to do it in reality. Meigetsu smiled as she watched Naruto's right foot and calf change from black to red, giving off intense heat.

"_**HAHAHA! IS THIS HOW YOU PLAN ON DEFEATING ME?! BY SPINNING AROUND ON THE SPOT?! USELESS! NOW DIE!" **_Nightmare screamed, his anger having already taken hold on him. Suddenly, Naruto stopped and raised both his arms held in a defense position. His right leg was glowing bright red and a sizzling noise could be heard. _**"What the?!"**_

Naruto grinned as he raised his right leg in preparation to attack. **"Diamble Jambe **(Devil Leg)**!"**

* * *

**Moves/Jutsu:**

**Tooboe Ookami **(Howling Wolf) – Own Invention

**Karyu Do Suto **(Hunter's Strike) – Own Invention

**Ookami Muchi **(Wolf Whip) – Own Invention

**Maboroshi Tsuki Seme **(Phantom Moon Attack) – Own Invention

**Shinda Ookami Tama **(Dead Wolf Soul) – Own Invention

**Kuroi Tsukigari** (Black Moon Hunt) – Own Invention

**Bas Côte**(Shoulder Roast)

**Longé** (Loin)

**Tendron **(Collar)

**Flanchets** (Stomach)

**Quasi** (Rump)

**Queue **(Tail)

**Cuisseau **(Thigh)

**Jarret **(Shank)

**Diamble Jambe **(Devil Leg)

**Extra Hach****é**(Highest-Grade Mincemeat)

**Dupeur **(Twister)

**Collier Shoot **(Neck Shoot)

**Mouton Shot** (Mutton Shot)

_**Doton: Ishi Hogosha no Jutsu**__ (Earth Release: Stone Guardian Technique) – _Own Invention

_**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning) – _Own Invention

_**Hy**__**ōton:**__**Shimo Ookami Nida **__(Ice Release: Frost Wolf Pack) – _Own Invention

_**Hogo Hanko: Sharingan **__(Protection Seal: Sharingan) – _Own Invention

* * *

- **D-Trav** - Don't worry about this becoming a naruto/hinata or naruto/sakura fanfic, i agree with you that there are too many of those and i never liked Naruto/hinata fics for some reason i still dont understand.

- **SunouNeozaki - **First of all, Naruto never knew who his father is. He got the house but was never told the name. As for your other questions, well you'll have to wait and see :P

- **flamingmagmum - **The reason why i had him learn Red Leg first was for the very reason you stated. With Rokushiki, he becomes damn near invincible and Naruto is only a freakin genin and 13 years old to boot. If he had that kind of power, he would probably kick the Hokage's ass! So i made him learn the weakest, in my opinion, of the styles first. However, in case any of you who are reading this are wondering, Naruto will not be invincible and completely kick everyone's ass. That just ruins the story. Just wait and see!

Well here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it and for those who are wondering about the title change, i just thought it sounds better! Anyways **PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND PROVIDES INSPIRATION! ALSO SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO PROVIDED IDEAS IN THEIR REVIEWS, AS I PLAN TO USE SOME OF THEM!**

Meigetsu, if you by some chance are reading this story and saw the note i made, please don't hold it against me. I remember what you told me but i doubt the pain will ever go away. I guess you can consider this an outlet but please don't leave me because of this. I couldn't stand the idea of loosing you.


	7. My Guardian Angel

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

'Inner Hidden Thoughts' – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**'Demonic thoughts'**

_**"Jutsu**(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

**Chapter 7 – My Guardian Angel**

"**Diable Jambe **(Devil Leg)**!"** Naruto intoned as he raised his now red glowing leg. The heat being given off by the leg was immense and Nightmare could feel it even though he was several yards away.

"_**What is this?!"**_ Nightmare screamed. _**"His leg is red?!"**_

"The leg of the devil, **Diable Jambe **(Devil Leg)**! **A heated-up leg . . . Hitting with high speed . . ." Naruto jumped forward, his foot kicking straight forward. Nightmare was too shocked to react and received a powerful push kick to his stomach. Bright light shined from the attack and Nightmare could feel the sun-worthy heat burning through his very soul.

"_**HOT!" **_Nightmare screamed, the whites of his eyes showing as he screamed in pain. Naruto watched the cocky demon's expression of pure pain with a dark grin. " . . . Has the same power as the devil!"

With one final push, Nightmare was kicked back fifty feet and crashed into a large rock formation behind him. A white glow could be seen on Nightmare's hybrid form, evidence of Naruto's burning kick. Nightmare finally hit the ground, the shock and pain from the initial impact fading as a new pain took over.

"_**HOT HOT HOT! I'M BURNT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT KICK?! EVEN IN HYBRID FORM, I STILL GOT HURT! FUCK!" **_Nightmare screamed as he thrashed on the ground. On the side, Ashbringer, Kami, Meigetsu, and Shinigami all watch in amusement to see the ever arrogant and cocky being get knocked down by Naruto.

Yards away, Naruto stood watching, his right leg not touching the ground as the power of the devil would return if his foot touched the ground. He quickly pumped as much chakra as he could and blasted himself forward. As he reached halfway, Nightmare finally recovered and noticed Naruto charging. _**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU DID TO YOUR LEG, BUT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"**_ Nightmare yelled and jumped high into the air to perform one of his most powerful attacks. _**"TAKE THIS WITH YOUR VERY BEING! **_**Mangetsu Ookami Urotsuki **(Full Moon Wolf Prowl)**!"**

Nightmare was instantly engrossed in even more black chakra and doubled in size to that of a twenty foot giant wolf. No longer was he a hybrid but a full snarling wolf falling from the sky, it's claws and jaw opened for the kill.

'_Shit! I don't think the _**Diable Jambe**_ will be enough to counter it! But then, what do I do?! C'mon think! Think! Wait! Light chakra can naturally fuse with other elemental chakra! The chakra around my foot is technically fire but I had to use friction to heat it up appropriately! So, if I add holy chakra and maybe some wind chakra . . .' _Naruto thought desperately. He immediately began focusing a massive amount of light chakra and wind chakra into his heated-up leg. His face expression turned from one of concentration to that of delight as his leg began glowing and immediately burst into golden flames with a hint of blue. They were swirling around his leg as if a miniature cyclone was circling his leg. He looked back up and saw Nightmare descending from the sky, his wolf face snarling with such rage and ferocity that Naruto knew that he hadn't seen the change in Naruto's attack. Naruto jumped onto his hands, and, with an amazing show of strength, pushed himself up into the air with his leg bent in preparation to attack as Nightmare got closer and closer

"_**YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"**_

"With the power of the devil, the strength of Kami-chan and Ashbringer, the love of my parents, and the essence of Meigetsu with me and by my side, I WILL DEFEAT YOU! **Sacré Jamble: Kyuubi de Colère **(Sacred Leg: Kyuubi's Wrath)**!" **(I know, I know, real corny)

Naruto kicked his leg straight up, manipulating his wind chakra to cover his entire leg and creating a giant flaming fox head around his foot that shot straight up. The blazing white inferno expanded and took the form of a giant nine-tailed fox that covered Naruto's body, his foot at the mouth of the fox. Both being had transformed themselves into two powerful beasts of light and darkness, and they both intended to take the other down. There would be only one king!

The two attacks finally collided and exploded with such force that for a moment, everyone was blinded by the light, even Kami and Shinigami. A massive shockwave erupted from the two and created a crater directly below them. Once everyone's eyes had adjusted, the group frantically looked up, eager to see who would win the fight for supremacy.

"_**One fights for power and for who he is, while the other fights for those he loves and what he believes in . . . the question is, whose path will triumph,"**_ Kami and Shinigami chorused as they stared at the fight. Kushina and Meigetsu held each other as tears trickled down their cheeks while they watch the person they so deeply cared about fight for his life. **'**_**Naruto, please! Don't give up! Don't leave me!' **_Meigetsu thought when suddenly they heard a yell and one final explosion.

"I WILL NEVER LET HER DOWN!" Naruto screamed as Meigetsu's thoughts echoed in his head. He gave one final push and maximized his chakra input creating a massive explosion that blasted Nightmare high into the air. Naruto hit the ground on his back, his body unmoving as his eyes watched Nightmare fall to the ground with a resounding crunch, indicating the breaking of several more bones. He stared at Nightmare's form, fearing that the being would get up again but his fears were alleviated as Nightmare remained unmoving. Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes letting out another sigh of relief.

"**He did it . . . HE WON!" **Meigetsu cheered and immediately ran over to her vessel, his parents close behind her.

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he felt a warm body land on top of him in a bone-crushing hug. **"You did it Naruto-kun! You won! You now have the power of Nightmare! That means you have the power of two Gods!"**

"Mei-chan . . . " Naruto whispered before falling asleep. Even though he had fought in his mindscape, his mind was connected to his body and thus, felt the effects of the fight. His parents stood behind the couple and watched in amusement as Meigetsu shook Naruto back and forth in a futile attempt to wake him up. _'Ah, to be young and in love,' _the two thought as the two Gods and Ashbringer came up behind them.

"_**An incredible fight," **_Shinigami praised as he tapped Naruto on the forehead. Naruto was instantly revived and looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on Meigetsu and softened. Said demon couldn't help but noticed the strange look in his eyes that was directed at her, one filled with trust, care, and was that longing? However, before she could figure it out, full recognition finally awakened in Naruto and a veil covered his emotions in his eyes._** 'Whatever you're hiding Naruto-kun, I will find out!" **_Meigetsu vowed.

"_**You did a very good job Naruto-kun, and Nightmare definitely needed that ass-kicking," **_Kami said as she watched Ashbringer kick Nightmare in the head, which somehow revived him.

"_**Wha? Where am I?"**_ Nightmare mumbled blearily. Ashbringer grinned.

"_You are in Naruto-kun's mind, where you just got your ass kicked royally! Best show I ever saw in my opinion!" _Ashbringer said cackling in delight.

"_**You're cruel Ash-chan," **_Nightmare sulked.

"_Tough luck Nightmare! Plus, since you lost, you have to stay in here and lend Naruto-kun your power whenever he wants!"_

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"_**Naruto, you now possess part of my power like with Kami-chan here. With void chakra, you can perform an interesting amount of moves and jutsu. I hope our hopes will not be misplaced for we wish to see you as a champion of the Gods! You already possess mine and Kami-chan's power. You also possess Meigetsu's power as well. You will grow strong Naruto Namikaze, and we hope you will show this world true justice!"**_ Shinigami said passionately.

"As you wish Kami-chan, Shinigami . . . teme," Naruto said with a grin as a tick-mark appeared on the Death God's skull head before it disappeared as Shinigami grinned.

"_**Boy! Grow strong so that I myself can fight you when you reach the afterlife! I'll make sure to knock you down!" **_Shinigami challenged.

"You're on Shinigami-teme!"

"_**Hey! I want in on the action!"**_

"Ya me too!"

"_**Men," **_Kami, Meigetsu, Kushina, and Ashbringer chorused as they watched Nightmare, Minato, Shinigami, and Naruto continue to challenge each other.

* * *

_- With Sasuke and Sakura –_

Kakashi returned to the clearing and watched as Sasuke and Sakura continued climbing the trees with only their chakra. Sakura, surprisingly enough, had more chakra than he had expected. She was still going, though she was slipping quite often, indicating that her chakra was running quite low. As for Sasuke, he had by now reached a third of the way up the fifty foot tall tree. He had to teach Sakura now. "Sakura, that's enough. Come with me and we'll get started on your extra training," Kakashi said nodding to his clone.

"What?! Why does she get extra training and I, an Uchiha, don't?!" the arrogant avenger demanded. Kakashi scowled, upset that Sasuke was showing his arrogant side again. While it had been showing less as of late, thanks to Naruto, it still reared his ugly head once in a while, mainly when it involved training. He just hoped that this dark side wouldn't take control.

"It's because of two reasons. One, you haven't even finished your tree climbing exercise and until you do, I'm not teaching you squat. Second, Sakura here is the weakest of us all and I intend to bring her to team level! So shut your trap and get back to work," Kakashi ordered. He knew that when Sasuke's darker side took hold, only direct orders and force would calm him down. Sasuke just grunted and returned to his training. Kakashi turned back to Sakura before walking back to the clearing he and Naruto had been training in. "C'mon Sakura, we need to get to work as soon as possible."

"Hai!"

"OK Sakura, first things first. What jutsu do you know? Come to think of it, I should probably ask your teammates too," Kakashi said, causing Sakura to sweat drop. "Anyways, I am going to work on your stamina, strength, speed, chakra, and finally, your taijutsu. As for jutsu, I think we will work on that after you reach an appropriate level. As much as I hate to say this Sakura, you are the weakest in the group and would be nothing more than a liability if you remain the way you are. I'm proud that you are working harder to improve yourself and I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke would greatly appreciate it. As for your exercises, GIVE ME 100 PUSH-UPS, 100 SIT-UPS, 100 JUMPING JACKS, AND 100 SQUATS!"

Sakura paled but was able to force out a stuttering "Hai!" An hour later, Sakura stood in front of Kakashi, practically drenched in sweat and very sore. She knew, however, that this was only the beginning and that just made the process all the worse. Kakashi looked from his little book of smut and nodded in approval. "Good job Sakura. Now that you finished the warm-up (WARM UP?!) we will begin on your taijutsu style. The style I will be teaching you is largely focused on flexibility and speed. The style is known as kung fu but I have some ideas that you can incorporate into the style, mainly the animal styles. Now follow me."

* * *

"Does anyone know where Naruto is?" Kakashi asked as Tsunami served dinner. He looked at his two students, both looking exhausted and has scratches and bruises all over their arms and legs. Sakura now had a very basic grasp of kung fu and Sasuke had reached three quarters of the way up the tree. Both genin shook their heads as they slowly began eating. Kakashi frown and was about to go look for Naruto before said teen walked in. However, he had on his hip another sword. The blade was sheathed in a dark purple sheath that had silver runes along the sides. The handle was black and had an amethyst held by three black talons as a pommel. The hand guard was two black talons jutting out from either side of the blade. The group couldn't help but wonder where Naruto had gotten the sword as it was obviously a masterpiece.

"Naruto, where'd you get that sword?" Kakashi asked as he eyed the blade curiously.

"From a shrine in the middle of the forest," Naruto responded nonchalantly as he scratched Hitomi who had jumped onto his shoulders the moment he returned. However, his response had a much greater impact on the family than he or any of the Konoha shinobi thought. Tazuna himself was pale and was staring at the blade with open fear while Tsunami and Inari were both shaking in fear.

"A shrine?! You don't mean a shrine made of obsidian and bones in a dead clearing do you?!" Tazuna stuttered. When Naruto nodded, the old man nearly fainted. "Naruto, that blade is dangerous! Many warriors have tried to claim the blade only to never return. When one person did go with a brave challenger, he returned saying that the second the person touched the blade, he stopped moving for an hour before falling over dead! Yet you look perfectly fine! What the hell?!"

"The blade tests everyone who wants to claim its power. The sword is called Nightmare, and, like Ashbringer here, is a sentient blade," Naruto said as he sat down while completely ignoring the dead silence that had washed over the room.

"Sentient?" Tsunami whispered. Naruto nodded as he ate the delicious food. While it wasn't quite as good as his own, it was still exquisite.

"Wait, will Nightmare affect you in any way?" Kakashi asked.

"Seeing as he's sentient, Nightmare will basically give me council and train me in the use of Void chakra."

"Void chakra?"

"It's like my Holy chakra, only different. I can't really explain it sensei," Naruto said as he began feeding Hitomi. Kakashi frowned at the lack of information but nodded nonetheless, vowing to ask Naruto for more information later. The rest of the meal continued on in silence but Naruto's mind was filled. He did, after all, had three ethereal beings inside his head, though he only just realized how full his mind was.

'_So Nightmare, what can I do with void chakra?' _Naruto asked the rude being.

"_**Void chakra is different from all other chakra in that it's like a combination of holy and unholy chakra, though with slightly more unholy chakra. It is, after all, chakra from the lesser part of Hell. I guess you can consider me and Forsaken as brothers with me being the younger one," **_Nightmare grumbled.

"_Aww, I miss Forsaken-kun. He's so sweet to me," _Ashbringer cooed much to Nightmare's fury.

"_**WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?!" **_Nightmare ranted.

"_Pfft, like everything. He is so much nicer and not a freaking arrogant pervert. Sometimes, I wonder who's more arrogant, you or the Uchiha brat,' _Ashbringer said smugly.

"_**I AM NOT LIKE HIM!" **_Nightmare screamed.

'_You seem more human Ashbringer-chan,' _Naruto commented, completely ignoring the void being's rants and curses.

"_Your bloodline is developing rather nicely, but with Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama, Meigetsu-chan, and even Nightmare here, their combined power has helped me reawaken my full self."_

'_Nightmare, why is it you weren't like that? Ashbringer-chan was emotionless at first but after a month or so, she started showing more feelings and emotions,' _Naruto asked.

"_**It's because of what I am. Since I come from the Void, I draw my power from souls and from the void itself. The void constantly leaks out power and since it also absorbs any type of chakra except for Unholy, Chaos, and Holy chakra, I merely absorbed the energy around me as well. All this combined allowed me to keep my personality and emotions."**_

"_You stole innocent creature's life forces to remain conscious and feeling?!"_Ashbringer screamed at the Void being. Nightmare cringed under the holy being's angry glare and just closed his eyes as he waited for the beating to begin.

'_Hey Meigetsu-san, how are you? I haven't been able to talk to you much recently,' _Naruto asked kindly while he ignored the screams of pain in his head as Ashbringer beat the crap out of Nightmare.

"**Awww, Naruto-kun cares about me," **Meigetsu cooed cutely, causing Naruto to blush a bit. **"I'm good, but I need to tell you something about Hitomi-chan and about you too."**

'_Eh?'_

"**When you pumped your chakra into Hitomi-chan, it had very slight traces of my own demonic chakra in it as well. Because of this, she will become a Hanyou much like yourself. You will need to train her to use that demonic chakra or else she could kill herself. Also, with all these power-ups you've been getting, your body is having difficulty trying to regulate everything. To help you with that, Ashbringer, Nightmare, and I have come up with some seals that'll help you regulate your numerous chakra coils. You have to understand that unlike most shinobi, you have four chakra coils or will have four soon. Your demonic chakra coils haven't developed yet. Anyways, the seals will need to be easily removable so I was thinking of perhaps putting the seals on some jewelry you could wear, like maybe earrings. You'll need three, one for each seal."**

'_Earrings? You mean I'll have some earrings that have seals on them that'll help me regulate my power?' _Naruto asked. He was quite surprised with the information. Who would have thought that at the moment, his body couldn't handle all the different chakra types within him.

"**Me, Ashbringer-chan, and Nightmare have already designed the seal, but you'll need to get the earrings yourselves. They don't have to be flashy or anything, just something that's big enough for you to write the seals on. The seals are pretty simple though so you don't need something too big."**

'_Okay, I'll look for some tomorrow. It might look good on me too.'_

"**Might . . . we'll see Naruto-kun. Just know that right now, you're only at maybe five sixths of your full strength since you're body is having a difficult time controlling all the chakra types. Also, the chakra will affect your personality and your emotions a bit while we try to regulate it until you get the seals in place. You may be prone to let out your true feelings or let out your temper a bit more than usual. We'll try our best to keep that under control as well but we can't make any guarantees. Now, onto more fun things like that favor you owe me . . . " **Meigetsu said coyly.

Naruto cursed under his breath. _'Fine . . . what do you want?'_

"**Hm, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll make you strip down naked and walk into the pink-haired banshee's room when she's changing! Or, maybe I'll make you kiss that Uchiha again!" **Meigetsu said gleefully. Naruto instantly paled at the return of that horrible memory and hugged himself.

"Naruto, you OK?" Kakashi asked seeing Naruto hug himself.

"Just a really bad memory, Kakashi-sensei. A real bad memory . . ." Naruto muttered as he rocked back and forth. _'Meigetsu-san, I hate you,' _Naruto thought.

"**Actually, I know what I want now," **Meigetsu said quietly.

'_Well?'_

"**Stop calling me Meigetsu-san. I don't know why you use the respectful suffix but stop it! I thought we were closer than that! From now on, you will never refer to me with 'san' or 'sama' or any of those titles! Call me Meigetsu-chan or something!" **Meigetsu ranted. Naruto was silent for a long time before he finally responded. _'As you wish, Mei-chan.'_

"**Good," **Meigetsu huffed. **"Now kit, after you get those earrings in place, I will start teaching you some of the jutsu I know and maybe some demon jutsu so that you can teach Hitomi-chan and yourself of course. Also, I'll teach you some advance chakra control exercises. By the way, Nightmare needs to talk to you about the void chakra coils." **She sweat dropped upon seeing the void being on the ground, covered in bruises with a very angry Ashbringer nearby. Suddenly, he jumped up appearing perfectly normal, as if he nothing happened.

"_**Hmph, alright brat. You have to realize that unlike Ash-chan and Meigetsu whose chakra coils were already in you since birth, my chakra is completely foreign to you. So I'm going to give you a choice. You can either develop the coils slowly over time, or do it in a much shorter amount of time but you'll be in quite a bit of pain. Either way, we need to do this as soon as possible," **_Nightmare said calmly.

'_How long is long and how short is short?'_

"_**Long will be like a month or so, with no pain or anything in the process. The short term method will be about a week or so. You'll experience bouts of sudden pain as the coils develop and they'll happen every couple hours or so. The pain shouldn't be so bad but you'll be suffering quite a bit if you choose that method. Also, I don't know what'll happen in the end of the process. The last time someone did this was over 200 years ago and when the process finished, he exploded. So you might want to be careful in your choice," **_Nightmare said as he brushed some dirt off his suit. He completely ignored the utter silence from Naruto, Meigetsu, and Ashbringer at the last wielder's fate.

"_**WHAT?!" **_all three screamed causing Nightmare to jump.

"_**Sheesh! Don't look at me that way. Creating chakra coils for our level of chakra is always dangerous. But some people would rather have it done faster, so it's why I offer the shorter method, which most people take! Only one person has ever taken the long method and he ended up getting killed by his own people because they were afraid of what might happen should the man gain that power. Whatever you choose brat, you'll have to bear through it."**_

Naruto didn't respond for a long moment but already knew his choice. _'Short method. Any advantage I can get for our mission and for my team is more than welcome, no matter what the cost!'_

"_**Impressive brat, you have a little of my respect for choosing the short method despite its bad history. Well, I'll start in about fifteen minutes or so; I have to make the necessary preparations before we begin." **_Nightmare walked off as he began muttering under his breath, the others hearing only small bits of it that involve something about shadows, chickens, kunai, and, for some reason, dog piss.

'_I don't even want to know . . . ' _Naruto thought. He was about to speak to Meigetsu but was jerked out of his thoughts by someone shaking him. Blinking, he brought himself back to reality and saw Sakura slapping him repeatedly in the face while she screamed into his ear.

Sakura was mad. She kept trying to speak to Naruto but he had completely zoned out on all of them. They could see multiple emotions running through his face: anger, amusement, misery, and, by far the most entertaining one, absolute horror. However, she wanted her questions about Nightmare answered and tell him that Kakashi wanted to speak to him later so when he didn't respond to any of her questions, she started slapping him. "NARUTO! WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!"

She was instantly on the receiving end of a very cold glare, one she had never seen on Naruto, or anyone's face for that matter. Naruto, who had always been cheerful and kind, looked completely different with such a dark look on his face. His glare could probably freeze even the Hokage. "Yes?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I, uh, just wanted to tell you that Kakashi-sensei wants to speak to you," Sakura mumbled shrinking back. Naruto stared at her for a few more seconds before his face softened and his eyes took that warm look that made Sakura feel safe and warm on the inside.

"Okay, what do you want Kakashi sensei," Naruto said with a small smile. He grabbed Hitomi and put her on his head where she nestled into his hair while still munching on some pieces of meat. before facing Kakashi. He was surprised to see Sasuke looking at him rather expectantly. He thought the arrogant Uchiha would have gone back to training as soon as they finished but it seemed like something he deemed more important was keeping him here. However, what really caught his attention was the look on Sasuke's face, one that showed envy, greed, and a lust for power with a hint of respect and admiration. "Let me guess, you told him I would create a new jutsu for him while I was talking to my swords?"

"Uhhh, ya I did," Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Fine, here," Naruto said handing Kakashi six sheets of paper.

"What's this?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the paper. He was surprised to see detailed explanations of seals and fire manipulations along with special properties for a jutsu.

"His new jutsu, _**Katon: Hiya Arashi No Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Fire Arrow Storm Technique). _I knew you were going to ask me to make one so I did it before I came back. That jutsu is C -rank jutsu but it can escalate to B-rank easily if you use enough chakra. In short, it creates arrows of fire that you shoot out from your mouth. It will pierce so it's quite dangerous but seeing as it has a very limited range and you can only shoot out one at a time, it's more C-rank than anything else. Kinda like the _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique), _but instead with a piercing quality," Naruto said as he took out fed Hitomi small bits of meat. Kakashi just stared at the blonde for several seconds before shaking his head.

"You truly are a jutsu creating prodigy. I've never seen anyone make jutsu so fast and so complex as you. At this rate, you'll make a name for yourself in the village for creating so many jutsu so quickly," Kakashi said as he looked over the papers while Sasuke read the couple he was given. "Have you created any other jutsu? And do you mind making us some more jutsu?"

Naruto sighed upon seeing the greedy look on Kakashi's face. He should have known how he would react to his unique jutsu creating ability. All ninja had a weakness for new jutsu and Kakashi, being an elite jounin and known for copying over a thousand, couldn't resist the call of a new jutsu.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei. I can make you another jutsu. As for myself, I've invented about five jutsu for myself," Naruto said as he took another bite of Tsunami's delicious cooking, completely ignoring the envious look on Sasuke's face. "Ah Sakura, I can sense that you're chakra reserves have already increased. Enough so that you can learn a C-rank jutsu I invented. It's a defensive jutsu. Here."

Naruto handed her a few sheets of paper. On the top of the first sheet was the title _**Doton: Ishi Mamori no Jutsu **__(Earth Release: Stone Defense Technique). _Once again, Sakura was astounded by Naruto's ability to create ingenious jutsu. The technique would use rocks and stones and use chakra strings to direct them. They would be suspended in the air and would block and jutsu or attacks that came her way. What was even better was that the jutsu required few seals, only 6 in all. She immediately began studying the seals as Naruto faced Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think you should master the _**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning) _before I make you another. Honestly that's giving you too much power way to fast. Oh, that reminds me, Tsunami-chan, you wouldn't happen to know where I can get three earrings of which I can draw seals on?" Naruto asked. The others looked at Naruto in surprised at the unusual request.

"Why do you need earrings with seals?" Kakashi asked curiously. Naruto scowled but answered nonetheless.

"It turns out that with all the different chakras in my body, I'm having a hard time regulating the flow. The addition of void chakra will pretty much mess me up unless I can control the chakra completely. I have three seals that I can use to help regulate all my chakra so that I have better control. Based off my calculations, I've only been at five sixths of my actual strength, so the seals will help immensely."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. He himself had two chakra sources, one that was human based and his bloodline chakra that had made his father famous. It had been extremely difficult to control both chakra as they both had different feels and had separate coils. Seeing as Naruto had four chakra coils, he knew his body must be suffering from the immense overload and stress.

Sakura, while curious on why Naruto was so powerful, merely nodded as she could tell that Naruto was not in the mood to answer questions. However, not everyone noticed this as Sasuke was scowling darkly at the blond.

"How'd you get so much power?!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto looked at the Uchiha with one eye passively before he returned to feeding Hitomi. "Dobe! I asked you a question!"

"And I don't feel like answering teme," Naruto shot back. "But, seeing as you're going to keep pestering me until I answer, I'll tell you. I earned it."

Sasuke growled and was very close to attacking the blonde. His pride had been shot down ever since he joined the team. Sure he enjoyed himself at times as they were generally a fun team thanks to Naruto, but he hated feeling inferior to anyone, especially the supposed dead-last. Now, it was obvious that Naruto was far stronger than he was, more so now due to the addition of his void chakra. The memory of nearly getting killed by the demon was still fresh in his mind and Naruto had dealt it a fatal blow when he didn't even make a scratch! He deserved the power! He needed it to kill his brother!

"Dobe! I demand you teach me those light jutsu!"

"No."

"What?!" Sasuke screamed.

"Are you deaf teme? I said no! You have no right to demand me anything Sasuke. I won't teach you my techniques just because you demanded it. Besides, my holy jutsu can't be learned by anyone unless they also have holy chakra in them. Also, I gave you a technique in case you've forgotten and I myself haven't learned it yet even though I made it. So shut your trap Uchiha!" Naruto growled, causing the Uchiha to shrink back slightly. Begrudgingly, he returned to his notes, all the while ignoring the disapproving glance from Kakashi, and the angry glare at Naruto from Sakura.

"To answer your question Naruto-kun, I have some earring upstairs that might work, would you like me to get them?" Tsunami offered.

"Would you mind? I'd be willing to pay you a nice sum for it," Naruto said politely. He did indeed have a large amount of money. After he had first gotten paid by Taiyou for the furs, he had immediately gone hunting and had gotten a large amount of furs. So much so that when he showed Taiyou, the man cried saying he was going to lose and make so much money. Last time, he had paid Naruto almost 175000 ryo. Plus, with his new-found skill of forging, he made knives and such which earned him another 10000 ryo. His mission payments have also added up as he only bought spices and clothing nowadays. Seeing as he hunted, he didn't need to buy much food so he saved quite a bit. He was quite rich at the moment.

"But of course. Let me go get them," Tsunami said as she ran upstairs. Less than a minute later, she had returned. "Would these works?"

In her hand were three gold rod-like earrings that were rounded at the end. As he examined them, he noticed that it would be difficult to draw seals and he probably could only do it once. But the size seemed appropriate and upon hearing Meigetsu agree with him, he smiled. "These will do nicely. Thank you. How does 5000 ryo sound for this?"

The others jaw-drop at the generous offer. The earrings had cost only a few hundred and hear was a young blond boy offering 10 times that! "No no! These earrings only cost a 500 ryo! That is way too much for something so meager!"

"Please accept it. What you're doing is not only helping me, but your family, my friends, and countless lives. With the return of my full power, I'll be able to better protect Tazuna-san as well as my comrades. So, in my eyes, this money is actually insufficient to what I really should give you," Naruto said humbly. Tsunami stared at Naruto with wide eyes as he offered her the money. Slowly, she took the 5000 ryo from his hand and bowed her thanks. The money she had just gotten would provide her with enough food to last for a long time if Gato continued to rule them.

Naruto took out a small paint brush and delicately, began drawing the first seal on one of the earrings. Each stroke was clean and precise and after fifteen minutes of quiet work, Naruto had finished the first seal. _'Damn, this is harder than I thought. Meigetsu-chan's seal was the easiest out of all of them but Ashbringer-chan and Nightmare-teme's seals are far more complex. I'm going to have to practice them before drawing them on the earrings,' _Naruto thought as he put the earrings away in a scroll. He chuckled as Hitomi yipped sleepily at him and curled up in his hair for a nap.

"Tsunami-chan, thank you for the meal, it was delicious. Hitomi obviously loved it as well. Would you mind if I show you my appreciation by making us some desert?" Naruto said turning to Tsunami. The young woman looked pleasantly surprised that the young teen could cook and nodded, quite curious to see the boy's skill. Naruto, noticing the look, smiled and said, "You're more than welcome to watch me cook Tsunami-chan."

Tsunami blushed slightly at the young boy figuring out her doubts and followed the teen into the kitchen. Naruto began looking through all the spices, ingredients and such and whistled in admiration.

"You have quite a stock, Tsunami-chan," Naruto said as he took out some flour, eggs, sugar, milk, chocolate powder, cinnamon, white wine, honeydew melons, butter, as well as a large assortment of other ingredients. He immediately began chopping up the melons. Tsunami watched in amazement at the speedy work Naruto showed. Every movement was fluid and precise. Not even a speck of flour was wasted and in less than hour, Naruto had a delicious looking chocolate cake in front of him. He then placed some light frosting along with the melons on top, thus finishing the extravagant desert.

"Want to try some before I bring it out to the others?" Naruto offered seeing the slight trail of drool out of the corner of Tsunami's mouth. Blushing furiously at being caught, she quickly wiped the drool away and thrust out her plate. Where or when she had gotten the plate, Naruto didn't know but he nonetheless served her a generous sized slice and watched in amusement as she gobbled it down in less than twenty seconds. He chuckled and brought the cake out to the others. "Desert is served!"

"DAMN! THIS IS GOOD!" Tazuna said in glee as he stuffed his face. The others could only nod in agreement as they too ate the cake in gusto. It was easily the best thing they've ever had. Soon, the double layered 10 inch in diameter chocolate cake had vanished and the team and family were patting their stomachs in contentment. Sasuke soon returned to his jutsu notes while Sakura sat next to Naruto, much to his surprised, and began asking him about the process of jutsu making. Kakashi, of course, had taken out his little orange book and was giggling perversely, much to the females' annoyance. However, the mood was completely shattered when someone who had yet to speak all night made himself known.

"Why does it matter?" a small voice said from one end of the table as Tsunami cleaned up. The team looked up to see Inari staring at them with utter hate and misery.

"Excuse me kid?" Sasuke asked, annoyed he was distracted from his reading.

"I said why does it matter? You're all going to die anyways!"

"What the hell are you talking about brat?" Naruto said very annoyed. Nightmare was about to start the process. He had just fought Nightmare only hours prior, met his parents and the God of Death, got slapped by Sakura repeatedly, and had to deal with the shouts and screams that were going on in his head as Nightmare made the final preparations to the process along with Ashbringer and Meigetsu shouting at him. All in all, he had a very nasty headache and didn't want to deal with the kid whose level of emo-ness was higher than Sasuke's at times.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?! Why are you training to fight someone like Gato?! You're just going to get yourselves killed! No one can beat him, least of all you people!" Inari screamed, tears in his eyes.

"INARI THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsunami said sternly.

"NO IT ISN'T MOM! THESE PEOPLE ARE JUST GOING TO DIE! JUST LIKE HIM!"

"Listen kid, you're vastly overestimating Gato and underestimating our own skills. From what I've heard, he nothing but a fat midget who hides behind his money and mercenaries. If you don't get over your problems now, it'll do nothing but cause you more problems in the future and you'll never get out of Gato's hold," Naruto said sharply. His temper was beginning to rise and he had very little control over his emotions right now.

"And how would you know?! You've probably lived your entire life in comfort and luxary, never having to worry about anything! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT PAIN AND SUFFERING!!!"

That did it. Pure anger gushed out of Naruto and his eyes, which had been half closed out of fatigue and annoyance, snapped open as they blazed with fury. The temperature in the room began to drop immensely and Naruto's eyes blazed pure golden white. Silvery white chakra exploded out and began circling around Naruto as he slowly stood up, his power rising far more than anyone had ever felt before. Naruto had just temporarily fully accessed his bloodline's light chakra powers and it was now in full blast. The sheer power and killing intent Naruto had released brought everyone to their knees, each gasping for breath. Tazuna looked close to having a heart attack while Inari and Tsunami were shaking in pure fear and awe.

Sasuke and Sakura were staring at their teammate in shock, every instinct in their body telling them to run before Naruto destroyed the whole house. They knew that at this point, not even Kakashi could stop Naruto as they felt their blonde teammate's power increase even further as a hint of red was added to the swirling chakra. Their limbs were frozen in fear and the pure power and KI oozing out of Naruto as he glared at the small depressed boy.

Kakashi was clutching his chest as he wheezed. He had no idea Naruto had this much power inside of him and it was already on par with his own. The killing intent however, was even greater than Zabuza and he could feel his body shaking in fear. He knew that the golden white chakra was Naruto's holy chakra and the hint of red added to it was no doubt Kyuubi's, but what took him by surprise was a sudden explosion of dark purple chakra that was added to the colorful mix of chakra that circled Naruto as he slammed his hands onto the table, easily breaking it.

"I know nothing of pain and suffering?! **I FUCKING KNOW NOTHING OF PAIN AND SUFFERING?!?! HAVE YOU EVER BEEN HATED FOR SOMETHING YOU HAD ABSOLUTELY NO CONTROL OVER?! HAVE YOU EVER BEEN HUNTED DOWN LIKE AN ANIMAL ON THE FIRST BIRTHDAY YOU CAN REMEMBER AND BEATEN WITHIN AN INCH OF YOU LIFE ONLY TO BE SAVED BY THE VILLAGE ELITE SHINOBI AND THE HOKAGE HIMSELF?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE OVER 800 ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS ON YOUR LIFE BY THE TIME YOU WERE TEN?! HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF TO END THE MISERY AND HAVE YOUR OWN FELLOW VILLAGERS CHEER YOU ON?! HAVE YOU EVER LIVED ON YOUR OWN IN THE STREETS AT THE AGE OF THREE BECAUSE THE ORPHANAGE KICKED YOU OUT AND LIFE ON THE STREET WAS ACTUALLY BETTER?! EATING NOTHING BUT GARBAGE AND LIVING IN TRASH?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO NOT HAVE ANYONE IN YOUR LIFE TO HELP YOU OR EVEN ACCEPT YOU?! TO NEVER BE ACCEPTED BY ANYONE, NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY OR WHAT YOU DO?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE EVERY SINGLE FUCKING SECOND OF EVERY DAY?! HAVE YOU GONE THROUGH THE SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH? HAVE YOU?! CAUSE THAT'S THE KIND OF LIFE I LIVED AND STILL GO THROUGH TODAY AND IF YOU CAN TOP THAT, THEN GO AHEAD AND WHINE ALL YOU WANT BRAT! BUT IF NOT, THEN YOU BETTER GET IT INTO YOUR EMPTY LITTLE HEAD THAT NO MATTER HOW BAD YOU'VE HAD IT, THERE IS ALWAYS SOMEONE OUT THERE WHO HAD IT WORSE! And I pray for whoever out there who had it worse than me, that they'll find some form of comfort in their cruel life . . ." **Naruto growled as he got up and left the room. The white, red, and dark purple chakra that had been so violently swirling around Naruto had finally receded as Naruto stopped at the front door. "Remember kid, no matter what you say or how you whine about it, your father isn't going to come back. Just know that he's with Kami-sama and that he would be damn disappointed in you to see you hurting your mother and grandfather with your pathetic tears! If you truly wish for the pain to stop and to have your father smile down on you from the Heavens, then DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF SITTING AROUND MOPING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT!" and with that, he exited growling loudly as he slammed the front door shut.

Silence enveloped the room as everyone tried to stop shaking from the pure power and fear they had experienced. That power he had release, was unlike any they had ever felt, so noble, empty, and demonic at the same time. It felt like it belonged to that of the Gods. They were pretty sure that he could probably take on most Anbu and win. Sakura was finally able to snap out of her fear to ask the question that was on everyone heads.

"K-K-K-Kakashi-sensei, w-was w-what N-N-Naruto said t-true?" she stuttered, as if fearing the very answer itself.

Kakashi could only nod sadly. "If anything, that was a severely sugar-coated version of it."

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed. How could anyone live through that? Just a small portion of what Naruto had said would bring the most hardened of shinobi down to their knees in tears.

Tazuna, who had always like the kind cheerful kid, felt his respect for him rise even further as he contemplated the life the boy had. Tsunami and Inari were crying their hearts out as Kakashi decided at that very moment to add more fuel to the fire.

"You have to realize that Naruto had a very hard life. He had no parents, no friends, no one at all to help him. Sure he had the Hokage and Iruka on occasion, but they had their responsibilities and so he had to look after himself. It's because of this that Naruto constantly seek attention, even if it was through means that would affect his future. Honestly, I'm surprised that Naruto turned out the way he is. Most who lived his life would be very cruel and bitter but Naruto is easily one of the kindest people I know. As you can see, his hard work and tough life has led to him gaining extraordinary power but honestly, I know he would give up all of that just to be with people who loved him, if for only a minute," Kakashi said quietly. Memories of when he had watched over the boy and saved him from the beating flashed through his head. If his count was right, he alone had save Naruto more than 100 times.

Both Sasuke and Sakura felt their respect for their blonde teammate skyrocket, now finally understanding why Naruto had done all the things he had done when he was a child. Sasuke, however, felt a much deeper connection to Naruto than Sakura. He too had experienced the feel of utter loneliness. When Itachi had slaughtered his clan, he felt empty, like he had no meaning left in life. However, the village had supported him and he didn't have to worry much about food, shelter, or enemies. He could honestly say he could never have gone through what Naruto went through and continue on with his sanity. Hell, he was surprised that Naruto was still loyal to the village! And now, all he did was scoff and insult the blonde even though he could see Naruto was trying to help him.

Sakura, on the other hand, felt absolutely terrible as she participated in many of the acts, at least to an extent. She remembered her mother asking her where Naruto was and then see her leave with many of her friends only minutes later. She had also helped in the boy's lack of friends, often insulting him and criticizing him just to make herself feel better. The memory of her harshly rejecting him was now fresh in her mind and she felt her heart wrench at her obvious contribution of Naruto's miserable life, all for the lack of being unable to find the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Even now, she would fawn all over Sasuke while Naruto sat on the sidelines watching but always helping her, Sasuke, even Kakashi whenever they needed it.

'_Naruto, I'm so sorry,' _Sasuke and Sakura thought as sad music enveloped them all.

* * *

"That little son of a bitch! He had a hard life?! Let him survive one day in my shoes and see how he fairs?!" Naruto grumbled as he stared at the moon. He had jumped onto the roof as he grinded his teeth together at the influx of chakra, memories, and emotions running through him. _'So this is what you mean about my temper and emotions? You could have told me it would be this severe! And next time tell me it would hurt this much Nightmare!'_

"**I'm sorry Naruto-kun. We didn't think the effects would hit you so soon and at such a moment too," **Meigetsu said quietly.

Naruto was silent for a while as he closed his eyes. _'It's OK Mei-chan, I spoke my mind and told that little ingrate the truth. What's really bothering me is my foul mood. I've never been this bad to anyone, even when I've had a rotten mood. Any answers?'_

"_**That would be my fault. The process will effect your emotions and your outburst of chakra sped up the process a bit so the initial effects were much stronger than normal," **_Nightmare commented.

"**Are you going to be alright Naruto-kun?" **Meigetsu asked quietly. Naruto mentally nodded but kept his eyes closed as memories continued to resurface. His horrifying past was once again revealed to him and the lack of family and love from his childhood hit him full force. Tears cascaded down Naruto's cheeks as he thought of his parents up with Kami. _'I'm all alone here. I have no one who cares for me, no one who loves me, just myself. A Hanyou, an angel, and a void being all push into one. I'm nothing more than an abomination, one that will never have anyone by my side. Mei-chan has Shizaru-teme, Ash-chan has Nightmare, though she won't admit it. My parents are up above. But me . . . I'm all alone in this cruel unforgiving world. Kami-chan . . . why me?'_

Ashbringer, Meigetsu, and Nightmare remained silent as they listen to Naruto's very depressing thoughts. The two females were silently crying and Nightmare looked more than a little uncomfortable. _**'Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry,' **_Meigetsu thought as Naruto raised his violin and played a song. A song that echoed across the land and in his mind as the shattered remains of Naruto's broken heart and a shimmer of wings was blown away.

* * *

Less than a mile away, Haku was searching for some herbs to help speed up Zabuza's recovery. She had only just found the patch when beautiful heartbreaking music reached her ears. Her heart wrenched as memories of her life and how her own father tried to kill her mother herself were brought to surface. Tears slipped down her cheeks as the music wrapped around her and she knew that she had to meet the player. With a burst of speed, Haku sped off in search of the source.

Less than a minute later, she came upon Tazuna's house. The music was still playing and Haku hid herself behind a tree as her eyes scanned for the music player. Finally, her eyes latched onto Naruto who was sitting on the roof, his eyes closed as his bow moved back and forth over the strings of the violin. Tears that had yet to stop began to pour out as she saw the sad lonely look on Naruto's face. Though she knew that he was part of the group that opposed Zabuza-sama, she couldn't help but continue to listen and watch the young handsome teen play music from his very shattered heart for all to hear. She was pretty sure that Zabuza and the rest of the group could hear the music too.

Her eyes began taking in Naruto's features as she quietly listened. He had long blond hair that covered his eyes, shining sad blue eyes that glistened with an intense feel of loneliness and misery, and three whisker-like markings on the sides of his face. His black cargo pants, boots, and dark blue shirt protected him from the cold and his white trench coat flapped in the wind. His black and gold violin continued to play, the music drawing her out of her hiding place and into the open where she could openly stare at Naruto. Her eyes' widened as a shimmer appeared on Naruto back but they quickly vanished as the music continued. She was so wrapped up in the music that she didn't even registering that Naruto had finally noticed her. He stopped abruptly and stared at the girl who quickly snapped back into reality at the loss of music. Her eyes were still half closed and she stared at Naruto with a look of pure warmth, gratitude, and caring that also had an underlining of loneliness and sadness, much like his own. He could barely see her due to the shadows of the trees but could tell that she was a girl at least. Suddenly, the girl took a couple steps forward and spoke quietly.

"Sing . . . my angel," Haku whispered, her voice pleading. Naruto, his emotions already in complete disarray, merely nodded and continued to play, his eyes closed as he let the music carry him and the mysterious girl into their memories.

* * *

"Azrael, where is Haku?" Zabuza said from his bed-ridden position. He had finally woken after sleeping for several hours and was now speaking to Azrael, Shuzuki, and Ami. He was still in a great deal of pain but wanted to know the whereabouts of the person he thought as a daughter.

"She went out to get more herbs to help you heal. She should be back in a few minutes unless the batch she normally goes to is gone," Azrael replied. Azrael Tatsumi, a master smith and had across his back a very large battle axe. The jutsu he knew were few in numbers but he easily made up for it with pure taijutsu and his axe. He was more built than Zabuza and was garbed in a dark blue muscle shirt and white pants. His messy rust color hair had been pulled back into a pony tail, and had strange black tribal markings on his cheeks and over his eyes. "I hope she brought some senbon with her. Gato's men might be out there and try to take advantage of her."

Ami, Shuzuki and Zabuza all grimaced and began to worry about their group's ice user but were interrupted by the last person they wanted to see burst through the door. Azrael scowled. "Gato. What do you want?"

The small arrogant man just spat at him, which caused Ami to nearly attack had Shuzuki not held her back. He had with him two samurai guards that also looked very cocky and both were staring at Ami with open lust. Gato strode up to Zabuza's bed and sneered. "So this is what happens to the mighty Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist?! Pathetic! You'll be getting your pay deducted for this!"

Zabuza gritted his teeth and spoke. "I'll kill them next time. Understand that they had with them a ninja with skill equal to my own, but now I know and my blade will taste their blood in a few days."

"You better, or I'll alert those Hunter-nins you lot are so scared of," the fat chubby man threatened. The group instantly stiffened which Gato used as he walked up to Ami and grinned lecherously. "Heh, you're quite a looker, and those knockers of yours are very nice," Gato said as he reached out to grope her. Suddenly, he found his arm broken and severely burned as a scarlet flame circled Ami and Azrael had his now broken arm in a vice-like grip.

"How dare yo-" the two samurai started their swords half drawn but suddenly found two blades at their own neck, courtesy of Shuzuki. They began shaking in fear as they looked at the dark looks they were getting from Shuzuki.

"Look, I'm in a real bad mood. So unless you wannabe samurais want me to remove your heads and shove them up Gato's ass, you'll be wise to back away and leave," Shuzuki growled. The samurai instantly jumped back but pulled out two knives. Shuzuki scoffed at their pathetic attempts and with a flash of silver, left a deep scar across the two mercenaries' chest.

Azrael grinned evilly and yanked their bastard employer off the ground and presented him to Zabuza, who grinned. "Well, looks who looking weak now. Gato, I'll kill the old man for you and you will pay us full price or I'll shove my sword so far up your ass, your great ancestors will feel it before I kill you. Understand?!"

Gato nodded in fear as he was suddenly chucked out of the hide out into one of his bodyguards. He got up and ran away screaming. "I WON'T FORGET THIS YOU SONS OF A FUCKING BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! HEAR ME?! PAYYYY!!!"

His response was his other body guard flying past him and collided head on into a tree trunk two feet away. Azrael cursed as he walked away scowling. "Dammit, I missed." The others just laughed.

* * *

Haku and Naruto stared at each other as Naruto finished the last note of the song. Both felt a connection to each other though for what reason they did not know. Their hearts had been crying out to each other, both wanting to comfort the other as they relived their horrible memories. Finally, Naruto jumped off the roof and walked up to Haku, who turned and headed into the forest. Naruto wordlessly followed the girl. He knew that the girl was with Zabuza, he recognized her scent. He also knew that the girl also knew who he was but neither of them chose to attack each other. After ten minutes of walking, the two finally entered a clearing.

Haku turned and faced Naruto, their eyes connected and both wanting to say so much but didn't know how to proceed. Just when Naruto was about to speak, a sudden burning pain erupted from inside him and spread throughout his body. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to block out the pain but to no avail. Haku began to panic upon seeing the young blonde on the knees with a look of unimaginable pain on his face. She dropped to her knees and forced Naruto to look at her.

"Are you alright?!" she asked frantically. Naruto clenched his teeth as the pain began to build before it suddenly vanished. Panting, Naruto slowly nodded as he demanded an explanation to the residents of his mind.

'_What the fuck happened?! I thought you said the pain wasn't going to be that bad?! THAT FELT LIKE BEING DUNKED IN ACID!!!' _Naruto screamed.

"_**I'm sorry! Your outburst earlier flared out your chakra to its maximum capacity and that sped up the process immensely. It'll still take a week to develop the coils but you'll have twice as much void chakra than you would have if you hadn't exploded," **_Nightmare explained.

'_Damn, next time, warn me!' _Naruto grumbled as he brought himself back to reality. Sadly, that wasn't enough to shut Nightmare up.

"_**Whatever. But damn, that girl is fucking hot! Brat, you should take her right now! Make her scream your name as you rava-"**_

'_IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE, I WILL COME IN THERE AND KICK YOU WITH __**DIABLE JAMBE **__WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!' _Naruto interrupted, making Nightmare scream like a little girl and run off, much to Ashbringer's amusement.

With the annoying nuisance gone, Naruto finally focused on the fake hunter-nin and blushed slightly. She was very beautiful, though not in the same exotic way Meigetsu was, but she was still a knockout and held a more mature beauty of one that had experienced more than one of her age should. Long dark brown hair cascaded down her back and her brown eyes were staring into his own with warmth and caring. She had a heart shaped face and wore a pink kimono that partially hid her tan voluptuous figure. "You're," Naruto whispered. "You're that fake hunter-nin that helped Zabuza get away."

Though she had a feeling that Naruto knew who she was, she still tensed slightly before nodding, afraid that he would attack. Seeing this, Naruto quickly placated her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you. I can see in your eyes that you had a harsh childhood like me. I could never hurt someone who experienced a life like my own."

Tears once again sprung up in Haku's eyes as she nodded slowly. She wanted so much to hug the handsome teen in front of her, to comfort him and be comforted. Finally, she couldn't take it and threw herself into his open arms, as if he knew what she was thinking. She cried as her memories took over and spilled her whole story to him. She didn't know why she was so emotional and vulnerable, nor did she know why she was telling everything to someone who was technically her enemy. All she knew was that her heart trusted the blond teen, and that she could tell him anything. She told him about how her father had killed her mother and how he had tried to kill her all because of her bloodline. She told him how she had, out of defense, was forced to kill her own father. She told him about the loneliness and the suffering she went through before she met Zabuza and the constant running from hunter-nin. Not once did she let go of Naruto nor did he try to push her away. She could feel the pain she felt from all her past horrors exit her body but felt as though they entered Naruto. She closed her eyes as a sudden warmth engulfed her and she sighed at the feeling.

Naruto heard her sigh and smiled gently. He had released some of his holy chakra which always seemed to soothe people around him. He had quietly listened to everything Haku and said to him and felt his heart wrench, despite his past being far worse which he mentioned slightly to her. The two of them sat in silence as he rubbed his hand against her back in a comforting manner before spoke to her. "Haku-chan, as much as I would enjoy staying like this, we have to return to our groups before they come searching for us."

Haku looked up at him sadly and nodded. "I know Naruto-kun, but I don't want to. I don't want to fight you," Haku whispered. In the time they had spent together, the connection between them had grown. Sure, she didn't know anything about Naruto except for his name and that he was a jinchuriki, but she still felt close to him. She knew that he felt alone, more so than herself but he still was so strong. Was it because he too had people he considered precious like herself? She wanted to know. "Naruto-kun, do you know why you're so strong?"

Naruto looked at Haku in surprise. He honestly had not expected that but answered nonetheless. "Well besides training, I don't know. I guess it's because I feel like I owe it to the world. My powers were given to me for a reason, and if I just tossed it aside, I would let everyone around me get hurt or killed. I don't want that to happen, no matter what!" Naruto said determinedly. Haku smiled but wanted to know one more thing.

"Do you have anyone you consider precious to you?" she asked timidly as she buried her face into Naruto's neck, causing both of them to blush. Neither had moved from their embrace and they were both around the same height, though Naruto was a tad taller, by maybe a centimeter at most.

Once again surprised by the question, he was about to answer no when images of people flashed through his head.

An old man wearing formal robes and the hat of the Hokage smiling at him as he smoked a pipe. "Ojii-san . . ."

A scarred man wearing a chunin vest while wrapping a Konoha hitai-ate around his head. "Iruka-sensei . . ."

A tall Anbu with silver hair and a dog mask that was taken off to reveal an eye-smiling face-covered Sharingan user. "Kakashi-sensei . . ."

Another Anbu, this time with purple hair, beautiful features, and her cat mask in her hand. "Yuugao-chan . . ."

Two people, an old man and a teenage girl, smiling at him while standing in front of a ramen stand with a sign that said "Ichiraku's Ramen". "Ossan and Ayame-chan . . ."

A beautiful woman with long silvery yellow hair, glowing gold eyes, and wearing a glimmering sliver dress with transparent angel wings on her back. "Ash-chan . . ."

A little brown fox that he currently had sleeping in his hair. "Hitomi-chan . . ."

A young woman with blood red hair, a body more beautiful than Kami herself, and features that made Naruto's heart ache every time. " . . . Meigetsu-hime . . ."

Haku smiled as Naruto unknowingly whisper the names of people he considered precious, though the last name was whispered with a heart-wrenching sadness and longing. Finally his eyes refocused and landed on herself. "Haku-chan . . ." Haku instantly turned beet-red at being called someone precious to Naruto even though they just met. However, Naruto had yet to notice as his thoughts went over all the times he had spent with the people he considered important to him.

"When you truly have people you deem precious to protect," Haku began which startled Naruto out of his thoughts. "Only then can you truly be as strong as you can be. You fought for me, my comrade, your teammates and sensei earlier against those demons. Even when your sensei tried and failed to stop the demon, you did with an amazing technique before your sensei finished it off."

"Is that what I truly means to be strong? To protect people you deem precious? Or is it something more?" Naruto whispered as he stared into Haku's eyes. She didn't say anything for a moment and was about to answer when they heard a noise behind them.

"Well well, what have we here?" a slimy voice said behind them. The two whirled around and beheld eight men, two of which, to Naruto's shock, were men he recognized from the bingo book.

"Aoi Rokusho, A-class missing-nin of Konoha, charged of stealing the Raijin no Ken! Tatchi Soyo, the Raping Beserker, A-class missing-nin from Iwa, charged for numerous raping and murders and the theft of the Wolf Summoning Contract!" Naruto growled identifying them. The other six appeared to be only mercenaries of low caliber. However, what unnerved Naruto was that all eight of them were staring at Haku with unmask lust and evil intent.

"Heh, you know about my blade eh? And you know about my ranking as a missing-nin. That means you know you have no chance against us" Aoi said raising the legendary blade and activating it. Bright yellow chakra flared out of the end and formed a blade of lightning that cackled loudly.

Naruto just grinned. "Heh, you only have that rank because you stole a treasure with the help of a genin!" Aoi growled while Tatchi just laughed.

"He got you there Aoi! We both know that I am far stronger than you. As for the brat, you know my name and my nickname, impressive," Tatchi said sneering. The man was only a couple inches taller than the two teens but he was very muscular. "But that won't be enough to stop us, we'll kill you both in a minute but not before we have a little fun with the slut over there. Don't worry brat, we'll leave you alive so you can watch us fuck your little whore before we kill her!"

Haku shivered in fear as the men stared at her and she clutched Naruto more tightly. Golden white chakra began to swirl around them as Naruto bowed his head, his golden hair casting shadows that accented his glowing eyes, the temperature dropping noticeably. "If there's one thing I hate more than anything in the world, it's rapist . . . ESPECIALLY THOSE THAT THREATEN THE PEOPLE I LOVE!!! _**Hyōton:**__**Shimo Ookami Nida **__(Ice Release: Frost Wolf Pack)__**!**_"

A freezing cold mist washed over the area before they suddenly condensed into five wolves made of pure ice. The snarled as three of them attacked the missing-nin while two remained behind to protect Haku, who was staring at the ice wolves in shock. Naruto then gently pried Haku's arms off and gave her a small smile before drawing Ashbringer. Both of the swords were crying out for him to kill the enemies before him, though Nightmare was also upset at not being used, and he was more than happy to comply as two of the frost wolves attacking killed one of the mercenaries with several bites to the neck as well as giving those places frostbite. However, before he himself could join the fray, he heard Haku shout**, "**_**Hyōton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu **__(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique)__**!"**_

To his shock, he saw a dozen razor sharp icicles fly by him and bury themselves in two other mercenaries while the others and the two missing-nins jumped into the trees or rolled aside to avoid it. Aoi growled at the two teens, angry that he had almost been killed by to brats and their unusual ice techniques. Suddenly, one of the ice wolves leapt at him and he stabbed the Raijin no Ken into the wolf. To his utter shock and horror, the ice wolf didn't dissolve or shatter but instead, absorbed the lightning and collided head-on into Aoi's side. The man screamed as the area began to frost over and he felt his entire body got electrocuted. He leapt out of the tree and charged straight at Naruto, the Raijin no Ken poised to kill, his face set in an angry snarl. Naruto quickly moved to the side to avoid the strike and swung his blade but was blocked by another Aoi that had taken intercepted the attack with the Nidaime's sword. _'A shadow clone, must've made it just before he jumped off the branch,' _Naruto thought as he rammed his knee into the clone's stomach, dispelling it. Meanwhile, Aoi had destroyed two of the ice wolves by using the Raijin no Ken to knock over a large tree that crashed down on the wolves. However, one of the remaining three wolves bit its teeth into his left leg, causing him to grunt in pain as the frostbite took over. Aoi finally took out his Senbon Umbrella, and smashed it over the ice wolf's head, effectively destroying it. Panting, he raised his umbrella up and with the little wind chakra he could control, held it above him and floated high into the air, his stolen sword ready to strike. "HAHAHA! YOU CAN'T GET ME UP HERE BOY! YOU'RE PITIFUL TECHNIQUES WON'T REACH ME FROM SO HIGH BUT ME, I CAN STILL KILL YOU!" the missing-nin screamed insanely.

'_He's right. My __**Ama-no Giri **__can't reach that far and my __**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)_ isn't fast enough. But there is . . . that technique,' _Naruto thought. He looked up at Aoi who was watching Tatchi and Haku fight in a flurry of senbon and kunai.

"Aoi, I'm sure you understand the human's earthy desires right? Sight, touch, smell, hearing, taste, and thought, the six mortal senses. Adding to that is good, evil, and neutrality and even further onto that is purity and corruption. These are the 36 earthly desires of the world that we humans crave and possess in our lifetimes."

"What are you talking about brat?!"

"You choose the path that is evil and corrupt, going about your acts of theft, rape, and murder. You possess 6 of the earthly desires while I possess all 36. I have the evil intent to end those who are cruel and corrupt, yet I do it with pure reasons. I have corrupted my sensei and teammates with the desire of new jutsu as well as mentioning my own past but I did it out of good to make sure they survive in our next encounter with Zabuza. I am neutral to any events that I myself don't see will help those I care about or myself. As you can see, I possess all 36 desires against your 6 desires. Like a Kage against a civilian, you have no match against me. No doubt you are going to shower me with your senbon but I will show you something far more powerful, fueled by those very desires," Naruto intoned as he gripped his fore arm as he raised his sword in a horizontal position across his face. Tell me, Aoi . . . have you ever seen the Flying Blade Attack?"

"I don't know what you're talking about brat and once I'm through with you, I'll make sure to ravage that girl ten times over just because of your annoying prattle. _**Joro Senbon **__(Senbon Shower)__**!**_" A hail of senbon rained down upon Naruto but Aoi wasn't finished. _**"Kage Senbon no Jutsu**__ (Shadow Senbon Technique)__**!" **_Soon the hundred senbon that had been flying down multiplied into the thousands but Naruto remained unfazed.

"**Ittōryū: ****San-Juu-Roku Pondo Hou **(One Sword Style: Phoenix of the 36 Earthy Desires)**!" **(That's the actual kanji translation if people are wondering)

Naruto swung his sword in a circular motion that launched a powerful razor-sharp whirlwind directly at Aoi at speeds well past that of jounin. Most of the senbon were blasted back at Aoi, adding to the danger of the move and Aoi was soon screaming in pain has a large gash appeared on his side and he was littered in senbon, the Rajin no Ken knocked out his hand. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain as the muscles in his right arm weren't use to the incredible strength and strain used for the techniques. Several of the few remaining senbon hit Naruto, causing him to wince in pain as they turned him into a pincushion. Naruto growled as a wave of pain washed over him and panted as he watched Aoi hit the ground, his umbrella ripped to shreds and clattered to the ground next to him. Aoi coughed as he tried to block out the pain and stand but couldn't. He spat out blood from his kneeling position and lifted his head to glare at Naruto, not seeing something headed toward him from above.

Aoi snarled. "BRAT! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL SUFFER LEVELS OF PAIN NOT EVEN KAMI-SAMA COULD HANDLE! YOU ARE DE-"

The Raijin no Ken, still activated, fell and hit Aoi straight in the back and through the heart, cutting Aoi off with an unearthly scream as the electricity coursed through his body before he finally hit the ground dead. Aoi Rokusho was dead, killed by the very blade he stole.

Meanwhile, Haku was facing off against the other mercenaries and Tatchi. The two remaining ice wolves were occupying the three mercenaries while she herself dealt with Tatchi. However, the man had lived up to his missing-nin class and was steadily overpowering her with a barrage of earth jutsu that easily countered her ice jutsu. The man was laughing insanely as he flashed through another set of seals. **"**_**Doton: Doryūsou **__(Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears)__**!"**_ Tatchi screamed as several sharp spikes burst out of the ground in an attempt to skewer Haku but she quickly jumped into the trees and flashed through her own seals. **"**_**Hyōton: Haihai Shimo no Jutsu **__(Ice Release: Creeping Frost Technique)__**!"**_

Haku leaned forward and blew out a silvery white blast of freezing cold mist. Tiny particles of ice fell wherever the mist touched as the minute water particles accumulated and froze. At first, Tatchi scoffed at the slow moving attack but his eyes soon widened in horror as the mist began to spread, freezing anything it touched. He nearly screamed when he saw one of the mercenaries turn into a statue of pure ice as the mist enveloped him. He jumped into the air and flashed through seals of the only fire jutsu he knew. _**"**__**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)__**!"**_

Haku grimaced as a raging fireball soared through the mist, effectively neutralizing it and watched it explode against the last mercenary. _'He killed his own teammates, what kind of sick asshole is he?!' _Haku thought angrily.

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings girl," a sinister voice said behind her. Haku whipped around just in time to receive a crushing blow to her stomach that sent her careening into the ground below. She coughed as she struggled to stand up but cried out in pain as she felt one of her ribs were broken from the blow. _'How is he so strong?!' _Haku thought and looked up. Her eyes widened to see his entire right arm covered in stone-like armor. "Heh heh, like my original technique?! I call it the _**Iwa Yoroi **__(Rock Armor)_! It uses my own chakra to stick the earth over my arm to add an extra boost in my blows. As you can see, the power behind each of my attacks have easily doubled, if not tripled! You can't beat me and soon, you'll be screaming my name in more than just pain!" Tatchi said laughing as he jumped down.

Haku growled at the man and began flashing through seals. "I don't think so!" Tatchi screamed as he jumped forward, intent on knocking the girl out but wasn't fast enough. **"**_**Hyōton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu **__(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique)__**!" **_Haku screamed and sent six large icicles straight at Tatchi. The man, desperate to save himself, raised his earth covered arm and was able to deflect two of the icicles, but the rest, he wasn't so lucky. Three of the remaining icicles buried themselves into Tatchi's arm, and shoulder, while the last merely grazed his leg. The man screamed in pain and hit the ground covered in blood. Haku gasped for breath as she stared at her dead opponent before dropping her head down breathing heavily. However, a sound caused her head to snap back up and her eyes widened in fear as Tatchi slowly stood up, his eyes staring at her from under his bangs with a maniacal gleam. The whites of his eyes gained a red tint as the man began laughing insanely. His muscles bulged and spasm as he seemed to grow in size as the muscle itself seemed to expand. "Hahaha! You're dead now bitch! I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for all eternity!" Tatchi screamed as he ran straight at Haku once more. Haku immediately repeated the last jutsu she performed in a desperate attempt to save herself. **"**_**Hyōton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu **__(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique)__**!"**_

Another barrage of icicles flew out and buried themselves into Tatchi but the now insane man continued forward, never stopping in his berserk charge. He slammed his shoulder into Haku, knocking her back into a tree yards away as he cackled in glee. Haku tried to move but suddenly found her hands unable to as several shuriken connected with ninja wire wrapped around her limbs and the tree, effectively holding her in place. She struggled to release herself, but found the wire too strong. Her efforts doubled as she saw Tatchi drunkenly stagger up to her, his eyes holding evil intent and immense lust. Just as she was about to scream out for help, Tatchi rammed a gag into her mouth, and leered at her. "My my, you have a very nice body here," Tatchi said as he began inspecting her, his fingers twitching as he eyed her breast. "Must be at least a C-cup, delicious!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as he began roughly fondle her breast and lick her neck. She closed her eyes, wanting to die for being so weak and for what was about to happen to her. Her fear began to grow when she heard the sound of a zipper being unzipped. She clenched her teeth, bracing herself as best as she could for the rape that was sure to come, the pain that she would feel as the disgusting man stole her virginity and destroy her mentally. She waited, and waited, feeling as each second that past was like a century as she felt the lower part of her kimono was pushed open before Tatchi's rough hands pulled away, no doubt in order to prepare himself to take her innocence and relish in her fear. She waited and waited and waited for the pain to come.

But it never came.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, her vision blurry from the tears that were pouring out. As soon as they focused, her eyes widened as she saw Tatchi being held in a vice like grip by the neck, courtesy of Naruto. The teen was glaring at Tatchi with glowing white eyes and a hurricane of golden white chakra whipped around him. His body was riddled with senbon but the chakra seemed to expel the needles from his arms, legs, and back and the wounds immediately began to heal. The chakra lashed out and sliced through the wires holding Haku prisoner. Shakily, she pushed herself up and stared at her savior before her eyes latched on to her would be rapist, her eyes showing unimaginable loathing and contempt. Tatchi himself was clawing at Naruto's hand in a desperate attempt to save himself but Naruto would not let go, his chakra output rising exponentially. "What . . . do you think . . . you were going to do to Haku-chan?!" Naruto spat. The man began shaking with fear as the entire area was drenched in Naruto's, Nightmare's, Ashbringer's, and Meigetsu's KI. Small animals and plants began to die out as Naruto's incredible power was released and the residents of his mind did not try to stop him as they were purely focused on the disgusting man before him. His mind whirling in a vortex of fury, anger, and rage as it suddenly returned to what Haku had told him just before the attack. '_"To protect the people I deem precious to me." Is that what it means to be strong Haku-chan? No, it isn't about just protection . . . it's . . . it's about the willingness to give up anything for the person you love. Anything for them, even if it means your own life! That is what it means to truly be strong! That is what it means to bring out your inner strength for the safety, the protection, the life of the person you love!' _"And I'll do anything TO KEEP HER SAFE!!" An explosion of holy chakra burst out of Naruto's body blinding Haku and Tatchi as the white light covered the area and they were forced to close their eyes. The sounds of ruffling feather could be heard as the light finally vanished as the two opened their eyes and saw pure white feathers floated down to the ground all around them. Looking up, their eyes beheld something they never expected. Tatchi's hands that had been struggling against Naruto's grip on his neck fell to his sides limply as he stared wide eyed at his captor.

Two giant feathery angel wings had burst out of Naruto's back. The sudden release had scattered several loose feathers around them and they and the wings seem to glow and shimmer a white light. Naruto's hair, which had originally been a golden yellow color, now was the same color as Ashbringer's, a silvery yellow. Now, before them, was not Naruto, a genin of Konoha, but an angel of Kami herself. But this angel wasn't here to bring them gifts or guide them to the afterlife, no, instead, this angel was here to kill the man before him. To bring death upon the evil man that had raped and murdered over a hundred innocent citizens and had raped and killed over 50 kunoichi. Suddenly, Naruto's gripped tighten, alerting Tatchi that he was indeed in a very dangerous situation. "Tatchi Soyo, for your crimes against the people of this land and the very act of attempting to rape a young girl in from of a champion of Kami-sama, you will receive divine judgement! Now, prepare yourself! _**Seiton: Tenrai Kanbetsu**__ (Holy Release: Divine Judgement)__**!**_"

White light poured out of Tatchi's eyes and mouth as he felt a powerful presence enter his body and enter his very soul. Suddenly, immense pain exploded from within his body as he felt the presence witness his first rape and murder. He felt all the blows, the violation of the body, and eventually, the stab to the heart that he performed on the girl hit him a thousand fold. Just as the pain from the experience began to subside, golden lance of chakra materialized outside his body and pierced his body. The holy chakra burned his body and flesh as he screamed in pain but suddenly, another memory of a raping flashed through his mind and soon the pain that he inflicted upon the woman was sent back at him magnified by a thousand, and with that pain, another golden lance appeared and stabbed his body. Soon, all 153 raping and murders he committed had been turned back at him and his body was riddled in golden lances that struck ever part of his body except his heart, soul, and brain. Worse off, the chakra was also keeping him alive even though the numerous wounds should have killed him. Haku watched with morbid fascination as the experiences the man went through only lasted a second in the real world and all the lances seemed to have materialized almost instantaneously. Naruto himself watched the event happen passively before three chakra swords, each much larger than the lances, materialized above Tatchi. "Tatchi Soyo, you have been judged and deemed corrupt, evil, and unworthy of the soul you were given. You will be sentenced to Hell for all eternity and suffer at the hands of your victims! Now, die you disgusting son of a bitch!"

The three golden blades descended and pierced Tatchi in the heart, brain, and his soul, effectively ending the life he did not deserve. Naruto and Haku stared as the golden light from the blades expanded and swallowed up Tatchi's body before it vanished, leaving nothing but ash of what use to be the Raping Berserker. Finally, Naruto turned and faced Haku, his glowing white eyes staring into Haku's brown eyes with warmth and concern. "Are you alright Haku-chan?" he asked gently.

Haku blushed slightly and was about to nod her head when a fresh wave of pain hit her. She grimace and clutched her side as Naruto looked on with concern. "You have a broken rib . . . damn I wish I knew some Medical Jutsu," Naruto mumbled as he channeled his holy chakra into his hand and pressed it against her side. A warm feeling enveloped Haku as she sighed in contentment.

"What are you doing?" Haku gasped as the feeling intensified.

"I'm channeling my holy chakra into you. It has a natural healing affect as well as supplies heat so it should help you but I don't know any true jutsu that could help you," Naruto said as he ruffled his wings. Haku nodded, her eyes now fixed on Naruto's angelic wings. She slowly raised her hand and touched one of them and gasped at the pure softness and feeling the exuded. Her eyes slowly locked onto Naruto's and felt herself drawn to him. "My angel . . ." she whispered, causing Naruto to blush intensely. However, not everyone was sharing the mood.

"**What the hell does she think she's doing?! Calling my Naruto-kun her angel and touching his wings before me! I'll make sure I fucking kill her with my **_**Oniton: Saigo no Jutsu: Kyuubi Kitsune Bakuha **__(Demon Release: Ultimate Technique: Nine-Tailed Fox Blast)_**! How dare she touch Naruto-kun like that!" **Meigetsu ranted. Her power over fire was clearly being shown as she paced back and forth leaving footprints made of fire. Ashbringer was watching all this in pure amusement, noting that Meigetsu never once realized that she was referring to Naruto in a possessive manner, while Nightmare was hiding, fearful of being on the receiving end of the demon's wrath. Thanks to the Holy being erecting a barrier around the area so that Naruto wouldn't hear Meigetsu's ranting, the blond genin had no idea what was going on in his mind.

"Haku, we need to get you to your group so they can treat you. Do you have a medic in your group?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yes, Kira-chan is an excellent Medic-nin and I'm sure she can heal me in no time. Naruto-kun . . . thank you so much for saving me . . . I'm sorry I'm so weak otherwise I could've done mor-" Haku said but was cut off when Naruto placed a single finger over her full lips, much to her embarrassment.

"Haku-chan, you did more than enough and you are not weak. Greater kunoichi have fallen to him and the fact that he has a title from it would cause anyone to falter in their attacks. I never want to hear you call yourself weak. If you think you are, then train to get stronger to protect those you love, just like you told me," Naruto said kindly. Tears welled up in Haku's eyes as she once again threw herself into Naruto's arms and cried. She had never met anyone as kindhearted as Naruto before and yet experience a past far worse than her own. She felt so safe in his arms, though both were thoroughly embarrassed, and didn't want the moment to end, despite Naruto having a furious demon in his head at the open display of affection toward her Naruto. Sadly for them, and to Meigetsu's joy, a voice called out to Haku, forcing the two to separate.

"Haku-chan!!! Where are you?!" The voice sounded desperate.

Haku's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. "Ami-chan!" Haku squealed. She noticed a movement to her left and turned to see Naruto sheathing his sword and seal the Raijin no Ken and Aoi's head in a scroll. He looked back at Haku and gave her a sad smile. "When we see each other again Haku-chan, we'll be enemies. But until then, know that I'll be watching you as your guardian angel." And with that, he flared out his wings and gave one mighty flap that shot him straight up into the air. Five more flaps and Haku could see his figure in front of the moon, bathing his body in a divine light and watching her as Ami burst into the clearing and tackle her in a hug.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Diable Jambe **(Devil Leg)

**Mangetsu Ookami Urotsuki **(Full Moon Wolf Prowl)

**Sacré Jamble: Kyuubi de Colère **(Sacred Leg: Kyuubi's Wrath) - Own Invention

**Ittōryū: ****San-Juu-Roku Pondo Hou **(One Sword Style: Phoenix of the 36 Earthy Desires)

_**Joro Senbon **(Senbon Shower)_

_**Kage Senbon no Jutsu** (Shadow Senbon Technique)_

_**Katon: Hiya Arashi No Jutsu **(Fire Release: Fire Arrow Storm Technique) - _Own Invention

_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)_

_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)_

_**Doton: Ishi Mamori no Jutsu **(Earth Release: Stone Defense Technique) - _Own Invention

_**Iwa Yoroi **(Rock Armor) - _Own Invention

_**Doton: Doryūsou **(Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears)_

_**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning) - _Own Invention

**_Fūton: Renkūdan _**(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)

_**Hyōton: Haihai Shimo no Jutsu **(Ice Release: Creeping Frost Technique) - _Own Invention

_**Hyōton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu **(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique) - _Own Invention

_**Seiton: Tenrai Kanbetsu** (Holy Release: Divine Judgement) _- Own Invention

* * *

And there you have it, the next chapter! I hope you all like it. Naruto finally has his wings and full access to his bloodline. He also now possess Nightmare and has the Raijin no Ken in his possession, though i won't tell you if that'll be his third sword or not. If you have any request that you would like to see in the story, please don't hesitate to ask in your reviews since there's a very high possibility i'll actually use it. Now please . . . **_READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE US WRITERS, ESPECIALLY ME, HAPPY!!! =D_**

On a side note, i've finally overcome that Harry Potter writer's block and have started the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this story though!

* * *

Okay, I'm just reposting this cause i want to make a point across. I have no idea what the hell you are talking about youknowwho cause i haven't asked for anyone's help for this story. I don't know who you are or why you posted that but it sounds like you're trying to make it sound like this is your work so please don't post stuff like that in your reviews. Its rather annoying to see something like that in the reviews.


	8. Training and Jutsu, Halleluiah

**Hey Everyone! Okay, I apologize for the late update but I had AP Exams so I didn't have time to post any new chapters. This chapter isn't as good as I'd hope as it's more filler I guess. Still, I hope you all enjoy it and please review! I got over 60 reviews for the last chapter and i'm hoping to get just as many for this one if possible! My goal is to get over 400 reviews when i hit chapter 10, so please help me in my venture!!!**

**

* * *

**

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

'Inner Hidden Thoughts' – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**'Demonic thoughts'**

_**"Jutsu**(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Training and Jutsu, Halleluiah!**

"Okay you three, we only have five days left before our confrontation with Zabuza. However, seeing as he was hired to kill Tazuna, there will always be the chance that he'll attack earlier. Because of this, everyday, all of us will go and guard Tazuna as he works. I suggest that the lot of you actually help him in the work process. Not only will it complete the mission faster as the point is to finish the bridge, but it will also be a good workout and you will have helped in saving a country," Kakashi said eye-smiling. Naruto and Sasuke just sighed, knowing what their sensei was doing but knew they would do it or the guilt would kill them. Sakura had tears brimming at the corner of her eyes as she nodded furiously feeling moved. It was the morning of the next day, and to Naruto's immense annoyance, everyone was treating him like a piece of china, afraid that he would explode at them. He had reassured them all that it would not happen but most remained unconvinced. Worse off, his teammates kept looking at him with pity, something he was very tempted to make them stop with his swords. Thankfully, Meigetsu and Ashbringer were able to cover his wings and his hair with a special combination of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu that made the wings transparent and invisible and his hair back to its usual golden blonde as well as calm him down. "From now on, this will be our schedule. We will wake up at 6:30 AM to go running and do some light training. Afterwards, we will return here for breakfast and all of us will accompany Tazuna as to help him with the bridge and guard him. After that, we will return here for to drop Tazuna off before we go off and train. We will train non-stop until dinner after which I will take one of you and train you personally. Sasuke, Naruto, I will be taking Sakura out to train the most as she needs the most work, but I will spend one day each with you while she gets the other three. Understand?"

Naruto just gave him a curt nod as his thoughts were plagued with Meigetsu, Haku, and his new fully awakened bloodline. He also now had the Raijin no Ken and the Wolf Summoning Contract in his possession as he had searched the forest for the now dead men's camp and had pilfered a nice sum of money, weapons, and the summoning contract. He however didn't want to sign it as he felt that him hunting wolves on occasion would leave him in a bad light in their eyes. Sasuke however, was upset that he got less training but could understand the logic behind Kakashi's reasoning and agreed nonetheless.

"Excellent. Now, while we're working with Tazuna, I will propose challenges for each of you to perform. I may ask you, Naruto, to help Tazuna cut stone blocks with your sword in one swing or perhaps ask you, Sasuke, to use your fire jutsu to help forge nails and other metallic materials. If we're missing something and can't find it, I'll ask you, Sakura, to locate it with your chakra sonar. Those are just some basic ideas I have at the moment but during that time, we will not rest one moment. We need to get much stronger than before as Zabuza no doubt has more than just those two subordinates. What truly worries me is how many will be there," Kakashi said trailing off.

"Well seeing as Zabuza left Kiri due to the tyranny of the Mizukage and his failed coup d'état, he probably tried to bring with him as many bloodline users with him as a way to opposed the Mizukage and insult him. We all saw how much Zabuza enjoys messing and taunting with his opponent so he would probably have several bloodline users with him," Naruto reasoned, shocking everyone with his logic. Naruto hated lying as he knew exactly how many people were in Haku's group and what they could do but didn't want to expose too much out of fear for Haku's life and happiness. Yet at the same, he didn't want to endanger his team so he would give them ideas of what to expect but not enough as to know the exact details. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know any bloodlines from Kiri?"

Kakashi pondered this for a second as he rested his chin against his book, a look of concentration on his face. _'I've never seen Kakashi-sensei look so serious before,' _the three genins thought. _'Holy shit! He doesn't even have his book out!'_

"Well, I know a few, but it's only because they were world famous in power. One bloodline is known as the Phoenix Spirit. It gives the wielder unmatched control and power over fire. I only know of it because I fought against one who had it two years ago. That woman nearly kicked my ass 'cause she completely caught me by surprise, but I beat her in the end, though not before she left her mark," Kakashi said rubbing his side. "Anyways, I know of four other bloodlines. One of them is known Shark Frenzy. The bloodline gives the person a shark like appearance and they possess unnatural strength and their skin is supposed to be tougher than any human. It is also always active and because of this, the clan members all possess chakra reserves near Kage level. I believe Kisame Hoshigaki, the Monster of the Hidden Mist, was a part of that clan before it was wiped out. Another bloodline I know of is called the Call of the Wild. Supposedly, the clan who possessed the bloodline all have tribal markings on some part of their body and when activated, grants them animalistic powers. They have the power of tigers, the limberness of monkeys, the flexibility of snakes, the speed of the mantis, and the balance and grace of the crane. They literally become a force of nature itself. The downside of their bloodline is that while in that state, they cannot use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu due to all their chakra being focused on their bloodline. There are also the Osaru's; they possess the Blood Eye. It is a great deal like the Hyuuga's in that it grants the user the same X-ray vision but instead of seeing chakra, it can see blood vessels. Also, their attacks created blood clots while the Hyuuga's attacks cut off our chakra system. Finally, there is Liquid Soul bloodline. It allows the user to transform their entire body into water, thus making some attacks useless as they literally become that element. They are also experts at water jutsu and have high speed regeneration as long as they have plenty of fluids. I'm sure there are more bloodlines, but those are the only ones I can recall at the moment."

'_He didn't mention Haku-chan's bloodline so they must not have been that well known. All the bloodlines he mentioned are world famous like our own clans, and he got all the bloodlines they possessed. However, he doesn't know who has what or if they even have the bloodlines he mentioned so the odds in battle are still against us. By the sounds of it, I can probably take Haku and Kagome at the same time, though I'll have quite a bit of trouble at my current level. Sakura will probably be able to handle Kira by the end of the week but she'll be at a major disadvantage compared to the rest of us. She doesn't have any true combat experience like us. I know Sasuke can't handle either Ami or Azrael but he might be able to take on Shuzuki. No doubt Kakashi and Zabuza will want a rematch but that still leaves two jounin level ninja left! We'll need back up,' _Naruto thought. He looked at his sensei and spoke. "Kakashi-sensei, there are too many unknown factors in this battle. We still don't know how many people are in their group! Have you asked Konoha for help?"

"Hmm, yes I did actually. When you informed me of those demons, I grew worried for what we might face. Zabuza and his group is already pretty bad, but if we end up fighting demons as well, only you can properly take them but that'll leave openings for the enemy. I've called for back-up and I've received word that they sent a team of Anbu but only half will be actually helping us directly. I believe it'll be Neko's team with her connection to you Naruto. The other half of her team will be investigating and eliminating Gato's corporation and any mercenaries he may have. They should be here in three days and by then, I can ask them to teach you two while I work with Sakura," Kakashi said nodding to himself. The others looked relieved at the help they were going to receive while Naruto continued thinking. _'Hmm sounds like Yuugao-chan and Tenzo-san will be helping us. Good, that means everyone will have an opponent with the exception of me having two. I completely forgot about the possibility of demons though. I'll have to see if I can summon some foxes to help us with them should they appear but I hope I won't have to resort to that. There's also what I looted off those bastards last night. I have to figure out what to do with the Raijin no Ken. There's something about it that seems Godly . . .'_

"Now, it still rather early so we will start off with our morning run and some warm up exercises before we join Tazuna so let's go!" Kakashi said cheerfully. Sasuke and Sakura immediately went outside and Kakashi was about to follow suit but was stopped by Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a couple things I need to take care of. They involve my bloodline and some other things as well," Naruto said cryptically. Kakashi glanced outside to see Sasuke and Sakura already stretching, not noticing the lack of their teammate and sensei at the moment.

"Mind telling me some more details?" Kakashi whispered. Naruto frowned but nodded.

"To be blunt, my bloodline has fully activated, I need to finish the seals on those earrings, and I have in my possession the Raijin no Ken after defeating some of Gato's men that were going to rape the fake hunter-nin we saw yesterday," Naruto said, scowling darkly at the mention of the near rape.

"First, you have to explain your bloodline to me more thoroughly later. Second, you met the fake hunter-nin?! Why didn't you tell me? Wait a second . . . YOU HAVE THE RAIJIN NO KEN?!?!?!" Kakashi whispered loudly. Naruto immediately shushed him, and looked at his teammates who were now discussing who the Anbu might be.

"Yes I have the Raijin no Ken, but there's something about it that feels off. I want to check it out before it slips my mind. There's a lake about a mile from here. I'll be working on it there so if you or the others need me, you know where to find me," Naruto said as he went upstairs to grab some of his things. Kakashi frowned at the obvious dismissal by his own student but felt that Naruto's work involved a higher calling, so to speak, and that he should listen so he decided to go with it and went outside.

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked as she continued to stretch.

"He won't be joining us for the run," Kakashi said quietly as he began stretching himself.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. He had been so tempted to make some remark that Naruto had chickened out or didn't think he could do the exercise but Sasuke knew better and after hearing Naruto's outburst, he wanted to treat his blonde teammate with more respect.

"He's having some complications with his bloodline and I'm sure he wants to finish those seals," Kakashi said, giving them part of the truth. The others could tell he was leaving things out and wanted to ask about it but decided in the end that they shouldn't pry and nodded as the three of them took off.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting at a large crystal clear lake with several scrolls around him and the Raijin no Ken in front of him. As Naruto picked the legendary weapon up, he once again felt the strange power radiating off it. It felt as if it had a shocking feel to it, as if it was rejecting him touching the blade, and yet, felt very off as if the power did not belong to the Raijin no Ken. Out of curiosity, Naruto channeled his chakra into the blade and was surprised to see the lightning blade burst to life. _'How is it activated? If I remember correctly, the blade will only activate if you can channel lightning chakra into it and I know I don't have an affinity to lightning. So what is it that's allowing me to activate it,' _Naruto pondered and began to closely inspect the blade after turning it off. He noticed nothing unusual about the blade except for several complex seals on the outside. Frowning, Naruto decided to use a technique Meigetsu had taught him earlier when he had mentioned the feeling to the others. _**"Ninp ōu: Bunsekigan **__(Ninja Art: Eye of Analysis)__**!"**_

A transparent white orb appeared before him and attached a chakra string to his right eye, which he immediately closed. Soon the white orb gained a blue iris and pupil before entering the Raijin. Due to its intangibility, Naruto could see the inside of the legendary blade. He noticed a powerful chakra crystal inside that had a tinge of yellow in it, informing him that it was a lightning crystal. Chakra crystals that had specific elemental alignments could only be activated with that specific chakra type and thus, should be impossible for Naruto to use. Frowning, Naruto mentally told the eye to look more toward the base of the handle. He was awed by the amount of seals and materials behind the blade but was shocked by what he saw in the end. Even Meigetsu, Ashbringer, and Nightmare had gone silent out of shock at what they saw.

At the base of the handle was a small disc, about the same size as a coin. It had several runes adorned the edge of the disc and in the very center was a electric blue lightning mark that looked like a sideways Z, thought the ends were longer, curved, and thicker. _'Is that . . . is that . . . IS THAT THE TALISMAN OF LIGHTNING?!' _Naruto screamed in his head.

"_**What the hell are you kid?! You keep finding items from the Gods?! At this rate, you might as well BE a God!" **_Nightmare yelled.

"_Naruto, be very careful with that talisman. I know you plan on extracting it but you have to be careful. It might not accept you as its wielder," _Ashbringer cautioned.

'_Wait, it's sentient too?' _Naruto asked in surprised.

"_Not exactly. They only develop a sentient being if someone becomes the true wielder of all the Talismans, but Galadriel-sama put a special power over the talismans so that it can test them. It can be used by anyone but the extent of its power depends on the soul of the wielder. I heard that the talismans will be drawn to its true wielder, the one who can harness its full power and when that person is near, all other users will receive a nasty attack depending on the element," _Ashbringer explained.

"Well, I doubt I'm the true wielder but I'll take it out anyways. Now how to extract it," Naruto pondered as he looked around the handle with the eye. His eyes finally locked on two unique seals that Naruto recognized from his father's seal book. _'A partial storage seal? Wow, didn't think I'd see one of those. And a substance-warp seal as well, damn. Sure are a lot of complex seals in this thing. Well let's see if I can activate the substance warp seal,' _Naruto thought. He began channeling his own holy chakra to see if it could override the seal but the seal seemed to merely absorb, and reject the chakra. _'Okay, that didn't work . . .'_

"_**Hey Naruto, I know a way to override the seal," **_Nightmare commented.

'_Eh? Really? How?' _Naruto asked.

"_**Well, seeing as you have void chakra now, I'm going to teach you a jutsu that should be within your power at the moment. It's called Kyoton: Kowai Tsuku no Jutsu **__(Void Release: Ghostly Reach Technique). __**This jutsu will change your arm into that of a ghost, to be blunt. Your hand becomes semi-intangible thus giving you the ability to reach through solid objects but also allowing you to grab onto things as well," **_Nightmare explained. _**"Here are the seals."**_

Instantly, a flood of information on seals and the mechanics behind the jutsu rushed into Naruto's head and he immediately began performing the seals. _**"Kyoton: Kowai Tsuku no Jutsu **__(Void Release: Ghostly Reach Technique)__**!"**_

Naruto watched in fascination as his right arm suddenly became transparent, though he was freaked out as he could see his bones. Nonetheless, he slowly reached into the Raijin no Ken and grabbed the talisman. Immediately, he received a powerful shock of electricity that if Naruto's hand hadn't been intangible, he was pretty sure his hand would be black. However, he could still feel some of the electricity and it was very uncomfortable so he quickly extracted the talisman and threw it onto the ground before it could hurt him again. Once he was sure it wouldn't hurt him, Naruto leaned in to inspect the Talisman of Lightning, one of the gifts bestowed to the land by the Goddess of the Elements, Galadriel.

Now that it was completely pulled out, he noticed that it was a great deal bigger than before, perhaps the size of the bottom of a soup can. Many more runes adorned the sides and the talisman itself was a tan color with a hint of gold. As Naruto leaned closer, a bolt of electricity arched out and would've hit Naruto had he not jerked his head back in time. _'Looks like I'm not its true wielder. Oh well, that's fine. I have so many powers already,' _Naruto thought, not fazed in the slightest. _'If I'm not the wielder of this Talisman, then I wonder who is?'_

"_**It could be anyone, but I think you should hang onto it for now. You don't want something of that power falling into the wrong hands. Now, I think it's time for you to work on your now fully awakened bloodline. You also need to learn how to fight while flying," **_Nightmare said while Naruto attempted to seal the Talisman away but couldn't. Frowning, Naruto just chalked it up to Gods' gifts couldn't be completely sealed as they were inhuman objects of massive power and left the Talisman on the ground.

'_Ya, you're right. Got to get use to flying as well as learning how to use the sky to my advantage,' _Naruto thought as he looked up into the sky. _'Though the sky did give me a great view of the area, I could even see their hide out from up there.'_

"_**No no no, you're using it all wrong! You have got to use those wings to spy on some babes! I mean, those two chicks, Haku and Ami, DAMN they were hot! You should try spying on them when they're at the hot spring! All those lovely curves and you'll have an aerial view! Its perfe-ACK!"**_

"_SHUT UP NIGHTMARE-TEME!"_

"_**NOT THE BALLS! NOT THE BALLS! EYYAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"**_

Naruto, while red at the mental image, just sighed at the ruckus going on in his mind but was curious as to what the beautiful queen of the demons was doing. Not wanting to pry, he stood up and shed his coat and his shirts leaving him bare waist up. Hunching over slightly, he took a deep breath and released the jutsu covering his wings. In an instant, the jutsu fell revealing to all his beautiful angel wings. They ruffled slightly as the loose feathers drifted to the ground and spread opened as Naruto experimented with the muscles connected to his wings. Folding his wings forward, Naruto ran his hand over the soft feathers and was shocked to feel the sensation of touch run through his body. _'It's like they're a part of my body, nerves, muscles, everything! But then, I still need a way to hide this! I can't have my wings covered my entire life! Any ideas guys?'_ Naruto wondered.

"_Well, you can essentially will your wings back into your body but it will hurt a lot. As for the reason why you can make your wings do that and why they're already integrated into your body is because of your holy chakra. The chakra flows through your body and wings as well as enveloping them so that they can shrink down while fusing the wing to your body so that you can hide it. It will still require chakra to bring them back out again and because of this, you lose a small amount of chakra every time you summon your wings but seeing as you also gain a slight boost from its summoning, they cancel each other out, though the loss is actually slightly greater. Now try flying," _Ashbringer instructed. After a moment of figuring out which muscles connected to the wings, Naruto crouched slightly and jumped into the air, his arms spread out wide just like a true angel . . . only to crash back onto the ground in a crumpled heap.

"_**HAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN, THAT WAS RICH!" **_Nightmare laughed as he rolled around on the ground gasping for breath. Ashbringer giggled, unable to deny the hilarity of Naruto's actions. However, neither of them heard anything from the demon lord and soon Naruto and Ashbringer began to get worried as Naruto continued to figure out his muscle and mental commands.

Meanwhile, Meigetsu had wandered off deep into the forest that represented all of Naruto's memories and thoughts. One merely had to touch the tree to view the memory but each tree was different in that they all held different memories. Depending on the healthiness of the tree determined how good the memory was. The type of tree represented the emotions behind them as well. Memories that involved love were represented by Sakura Trees but if they had been heartbreaking, the tree would appear withered and dead. However, in the forest were several animals, mainly wolves, that guarded one area of the forest and allowed no one to enter. There were some individual trees that were guarded as well. Currently, Meigetsu was standing in front of one tree that had an entire pack of wolves guarding it. They were eying her in case she tried to reach it but otherwise, made no move as to make her leave. The tree, however, is what brought Meigetsu into the forest in the first place. She had entered the forest several times, as to review certain memories and when she had discovered that Naruto was blocking some things from her. This tree, however, was very heavily guarded, and that alone worried her. But the thing that truly caught her attention was the tree itself. It was a large Sakura Tree that had plenty of life in it, but was steadily growing sicker as many of the petals had fallen. The fact that the tree was probably the largest in the forest meant that this particular memory or thought meant the most to Naruto. Adding to the fact that the tree was losing petals meant it was still going on in Naruto's mind. She wanted to know what he was thinking but the wolves proved to be easily on her level as it was his mind and what they were guarding was obviously very important. She wasn't normally one to pry but she felt like the tree had something to do with her, especially since there was a carving of a nine-tailed fox on the bark. She had to know, no . . . she needed to know. She could use force as that would never work. Plus, the power used my damage some of the other trees, thus, affecting his memories. But what could she possibly do to learn what was stored inside the tree before her? She needed to know, or else she just might kill herself out of suspense.

'_**Naruto-kun, just what are you hiding from me?' **_Meigetsu thought as she left the forest. She didn't understand why her heart wrench at the thought of him hiding something that involved love from her. She just knew that she had to know or it would rip her from the inside out. _**'Naruto-kun . . .'**_

"Huh?" Naruto snapped his head back up. He was, once again, in a crumpled heap on the ground for once again failing to fly. He didn't understand why it was so hard! He flew last night but for some reason, he couldn't do it now! It was maddening! What's worse was that he had two very annoying sword spirits in his head laughing at his misfortune. And just now, he could have sworn he heard Meigetsu say his name but it sounded like nothing more than a whisper. He just couldn't understand what was going on with him lately. "Must've been my imagination."

"Oi! Naruto! Where are you?" Sakura's voice shouted from the trees. Naruto frowned in that he had made no true progress with his bloodline and decided to continue later. Taking a deep breath, he willed his wings back into his body, his eyes clenched as they went in with a snap and a wave of pain. Just in time too as Sakura stepped out of a large bush. She blushed upon seeing Naruto's bare chest, revealing defined pecs and rock hard abs. Naruto, being the clueless person he is, began to worry that Sakura had a fever.

"Sakura, you alright? You're turning red," Naruto said walking up to her and putting his hand against her forehead. Seeing as he forgot to put on his shirt, this merely increased Sakura's embarrassment. She squeaked and just muttered, "Kakashi-sensei wants to see you. It's time to go."

"Okay, let me get dressed," Naruto said returning to his things. He quickly put on his shirts and coat, and returned his two swords to his waist. However, he paused upon seeing the Talisman of Lightning. How was he supposed to pick it up if it kept shocking him? He frowned and stared at the Talisman but received a second surprised. It _moved_!

At first, Naruto believed it to be his imagination, but then saw electricity arcing out of the Talisman in Sakura's direction. _'Could it be that she's the true wielder of the Talisman of Lightning? Damn didn't expect that,' _Naruto thought. "Sakura, come here for a second," Naruto said as he put on his clothes. "I want you to try and pick this Talisman up."

"Why?" Sakura asked as she leaned over to inspect the strange item on the ground. While she was curious as to why Naruto sounded so serious, she already felt drawn to the Talisman, as if it was calling her. Upon closer inspection, she saw strange runes inscribed on the rim and had an elegant design of a lightning bolt in the very center. She could literally feel the power radiating off the talisman as well as a hint of electricity as well. Despite the fact she could hear it calling her, her logical mind was getting the better of her. "Naruto? Why is there electricity going through it?"

"Well, I can't really give you an answer until you try to pick it up," Naruto answered scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Frowning, Sakura decided to trust her teammate and slowly reached out to pick up the Talisman. Even her Inner self had gone completely quiet as Sakura's fingers finally wrapped itself around the Talisman and slowly brought it up to eye level. Naruto's eyes were wide in shock as he stared at the revelation of Lightning's true master. _'Sakura?! Sakura is the true wielder of the Talisman of Lightning?! Just how powerful will she be with this guys?'_

"_If she learns how to fully utilize the power of lightning, at her current strength she will become slightly stronger than Sasuke. Her chakra reserves will no doubt increase dramatically with this new power. But I don't know how it will happen as there has never been a true wielder for any of the Elemental Talismans," _Ashbringer explained.

'_Will the talisman test her?' _Naruto asked.

"_**Wait for it . . . 3 2 1, and now." **_And just as Nightmare said, Sakura was suddenly enveloped in a pure white lightning and she let out a silent scream as she felt the electricity course through her body and light poured out from her eyes and mouth, much like the initial stage of Naruto's _**Seiton: Tenrai Kanbetsu **__(Holy Release: Divine Judgement)_. Sakura herself could feel an immense amount of pain as the Talisman of Lightning left her hand and a beam of light appeared connecting them. She watched as many images flashed before her eyes, but what seem to be most prominent was her cruel rejection toward Naruto and her past actions against him. Screams at harmless pranks he had pulled, outright and cruel rejections at his timid request for dates, and her constant insults at his skills and his very existence were relived but instead of at Naruto, they seem to be directed at her. She felt the pain in her body intensify as the words from her very own mouth scream at her from Naruto's point of view and couldn't help but cringe at her own words and began to truly feel regret at her actions. _'Was I really that bad? Did I actually say all of that? How could I do that to Naruto? All he ever wanted was just a small date and he's been so nice to me lately. Making us that delicious desert, all those jutsu, he even was able to make me stand up for myself and help me be a better kunoichi. And all I ever did was scream and insult him. I have to make it up to him, I just have to! Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry . . . for everything,' _Sakura thought as the pain began to reach its climax before she blacked out.

"**Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like you finally decided to show up," **a voice very similar to her own said behind her. Sakura's eyes flickered open and saw that she was in a large room, easily the size of the Hokage Monument itself. Looking around, she saw hundreds upon thousands of shelves around her filled with books and in the very center was a beautiful fountain that had a statue of Sasuke on it (oh god). Near the fountain was a large pedestal five feet from it on one side. On the pedestal was an electric blue crystal sphere that had a hint of static yellow glowing around it resting on top of it. Inside the crystal was the Talisman's symbol of lightning and it seemed to pulsate with power. Despite her obviously being in a library, she could see numerous Sakura Trees around her providing shade or just decoration to various parts of the library. In each of the isles between the shelves, were small indentations that had a strange blue substance running through them that eventually hit the center and into the fountain. Finally, she turned around and saw, to her immense surprise, herself. Only instead of what she originally thought was a mirror was actually an exact clone of herself looking very confident and smug. The only physical difference between the two was her silver hair in contrast to her bubble gum pink. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at Sakura in a way that greatly reminded her of how Sasuke and Naruto looked at her at times: with pity and disappointment. **"So you finally got down here huh? Sheesh, pathetic! You're nothing but a weak little slut and I'm stuck with you for the rest of your life!" **the clone of her said.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sakura asked timidly causing the clone to sneer.

"**I'm you! Duh! You're inner self Sakura! The side of you that represents your true personality and your suppressed thoughts and feelings! Shannaro!"**

"Wait you're the inner me?! The one that keeps shouting at me?!"

"**Shannaro! So you aren't fucking deaf? And here I thought you were an idiotic slut at times, thank Kami-sama!"**

"So wait, why am I here? And where the hell are we?!" Sakura asked looking around wildly. The last thing she remembered was Kakashi asking her to find Naruto and tell him that they were heading to the bridge. After that, she remembered embarrassment and picking up a talisman that Naruto . . .

"NARUTO-BAKA! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"**Whoa, calm down whore **(I'm not a whore!)**. Naruto-kun did nothing wrong. Instead, what he did was give us incredible power. As for where we are, we're in your mind and the reason we're here, well you'll soon fucking find out! Shannaro!"**

"Wait, if you're the inner me, can you explain to me how I have an affinity to all the elements?"

"**It's because of me idiot! I am like a separate entity but since I'm also you, I have control over your chakra. I can change the nature of the chakra to any of the elemental affinities but it takes time to do it since this place is pretty big. You're not strong enough to handle more than one affinity at a time but I can change it at any time if you want. It will, however, take a few seconds to change it, like ten seconds. And your current earth affinity is your true one; I had nothing to do with it. Now pipe down! We're expecting someone!**

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"_**My my, seems I have a feisty one here and with two personalities," **_a voice said behind them both. Whipping around, the two beheld the most beautiful woman they had ever seen in their entire lives. She was tall, easily five foot ten, and had long silky hair that seem to shift through numerous colors and shades. Her eyes were glowing a soft emerald green and her tan skin seemed to glow a golden light. Her outfit, however, was interesting to say the least. She wore a pure white sheet of cloth that was wrapped around her breast and had blue runes on the edges while also revealing her midriff. A rust red sash with golden yellow runes was wrapped around her waist and held a simple yet elegant long skirt that went all the way done to the ground and pooled at her bare feet. A single long brown glove that had hints of white and intricate green patterns covered her right arm up to her bicep. In her left hand was a very large tome that had five symbols on it.

Sakura and Inner Sakura instantly knew that they were now in the presence of a Goddess. The very power that leaked out of her was immense and powerful. It made the power released from Naruto on that day seem like a speck of dust.

"_**Rise you two, I hate formality," **_the Goddess said in a serene voice. _**"I'm not really one for long winded conversations so I'll make this short and sweet. Now, I will tell you right now that I am not Kami-chan. I am Galadriel, Goddess of the Elements and you have just been chosen to take the test to see if you are worthy of using the Talisman of Lightning."**_

"Talisman of Lightning? Test?" Sakura asked looking very confused. "What do you mean Galadriel-sama?"

"_**I mean that the item Naruto-kun told you to pick up is one of the Elemental Talismans, capable of bestowing the true wielder complete control over the element it possess, which in your case is Lightning. As for the test, I have seen all your memories and I must say I'm disappointed in how you treated Naruto-kun. He is a very nice boy and has earned the favor of all the Gods. You should treat him better after all he's done for you." **_Sakura shrank back at this and felt her guilt hit her a thousand fold. Thanks to her stupidity, not only would she probably never be able to get the blonde to forgive him, but also she would not be able to help her team as well if she had the talisman. _**"But **_(Sakura perks up)_**, I can see you trying to make up for your past actions and that will be my test for you. I will grant you the power behind this talisman but with it, I will place a spell on you. You will be forced to always tell the truth for the next few weeks, no matter what you try to do. If you feel disdain toward Naruto-kun, you will immediately speak your mind. Or if you begin to feel your heart pound and your mind numb when you see the Uchiha, you will voice your true thoughts. No matter what, nothing will be hidden from the people around you for the next couple weeks. Also, if your emotions and thoughts are strong enough, they may control your body into acting on those thoughts. In special cases like fights or important situations, you will be allowed to suppress this spell, but other than that, you'll be spilling out everything. Depending on how well you do will determine whether or not I'll let you keep the power or not. I will not tell you how you should act, or what you should do but I will say that I'll be watching the entire time. Good luck Sakura Haruno and tell Naruto-kun I'm going to visit him soon. Ciao!"**_

Sakura watched as the Goddess vanished before her very eyes, with hundreds of questions racing through her head and her voicing them too without her noticing. Inner Sakura only watched in pure amusement as Sakura continued to blabber and ramble without knowing she was doing so. **"Oh this is going to be good. Hey whore! Wake up!"**

"I'M NOT A WHORE YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Sakura screamed before clapping her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to say that, I'm so sorry you filthy slut! I'm sorry! Oh my god, it must be the spell! What the fuck?!"

"**Oh this is going to be really good!" **Inner Sakura said as she continued to watch Sakura scream obscenities and immediately try to take them back only to begin cussing again. **'And I'm going to love every minute of it! Shannaro!'**

* * *

"Sakura? Hello? Are you alright?" a voice that sounded vaguely familiar in her dazed state. Blinking, Sakura saw a blurry figure that had blonde hair. Immediately figuring out that the blonde was her teammate, her fist lashed out and nearly nailed Naruto straight in the face. "OI! What was that for?!"

"That's for making me pick up that fucking talisman! What the fuck were you thinking you son of a bitch?!" Sakura raged. Naruto just stared wide-eyed at the pinkette, having never heard such language from her before. He watched as Sakura continue to mutter obscenities under her breath before finally letting out a huff and quieting.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Naruto asked cautiously. Sakura glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and frowned upon seeing the wary look on Naruto's face.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm sorry. Galadriel-sama put a spell on me that makes me speak my mind, literally, so my emotions are completely exposed and my self-restraint is practically non-existent. I'm really sorry about trying to hit you like that. Looks like the spell also affects my actions as well," Sakura muttered looking embarrassed. "Oh and Galadriel-sama said she was going to visit you soon . . . how do you know a Goddess?!"

"Uhhh," Naruto said looking around furtively. _'Guys! Any advice here?!'_

"_**Just tell her the truth. Since Galadriel-sama spoke to her, she is essentially a bit like you, a being gifted by the Gods. Since she possesses the power of the Talisman of Lightning and has received Galadriel-sama's blessing, no doubt, she will assist you in something that's going to happen in the future. It is highly unusual for so many gifts from the Gods to have been found and used so closely together. I just wish I knew what we were going to face," **_Nightmare said thinking intensely, something that Ashbringer found highly amusing at the unusual look of concentration on Nightmare's face. It reminded her of a wrinkly old man trying to look mean, and failing miserably.

'_Mei-chan? Do you think I should do it?'_Naruto asked. Meigetsu thought for a moment before giving her consent. "Well Sakura, the reason is cause I've met Shinigami-teme and Kami-chan. They came and spoke to me when I received my two swords. I might as well explain everything to you since you won't understand otherwise. You see, there are several demons and dark beings that follow an evil God by the name of Kronos. This God tried to destroy the planet but thanks to the Bijuu and the three remaining Gods, they were able to stop him and imprison him in Hell. However, several of the demons that followed Kronos escaped to our world and the Gods decided to bestow us humans several gifts as means to protect ourselves. Kami-chan left two gifts, one of which is the sword I have here, Ashbringer. Shinigami left three gifts, one of which is the sword Nightmare. Finally, Galadriel left an ancient tome and several talismans that grant the wielder of it complete control over a specific element."

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that we both have items given to us by the Gods?!" Sakura screeched, scaring away several birds. Naruto blinked several times as he wiggled his finger inside his ear to try to regain his hearing.

"Yes Sakura, you have in your hand the Talisman of Lightning and with it, you possess unmatched control over lightning. However, you won't gain full control over your powers nor can I give you more information until you pass Galadriel's test to see if you are worthy of the talisman," Naruto explained. "By the way, where is the Talisman?"

Sakura looked down in her hand and noticed that the talisman was indeed missing. Looking around frantically, Naruto noticed a strange mark on her right shoulder muscle. "Sakura, hold still!" Naruto said grabbing her shoulders and turning her around. He discovered that the mark was actually a tattoo and had the exact same design as the Talisman. "Hmm, looks like the Talisman marked you to show that you are its true master."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"You have a tattoo here that has the exact same design as the Talisman on your shoulder here," Naruto said as he examined the tattoo. Nodding to himself, he straightened and picked up his things. "Now, I'll explain this in more detail when we get back to Konoha, but right now, we need to get back to the others to train for our upcoming fight against Zabuza."

Sakura frowned but nodded nonetheless and followed Naruto silently back to the house. Her mind was whirling with the new information and she had several questions in her had but didn't know which one to ask. Just when she had finally decided, the two had emerged from the forest just in time to see Kakashi and Sasuke greet Tazuna as he exited his home. Kakashi noticed the two return and gave them an eye-smile before handing them each a piping hot loaf of bread. "That's your breakfast. You can eat while we walk there but don't eat too much. We don't want you throwing up over the bridge," Kakashi said casually as they set off.

As they walked, Naruto walked up to Kakashi to discuss some things. "Kakashi-sensei, I know you have some questions. You might as well ask some of them now before we reach the bridge," Naruto said quietly as he munched on the bread. Sasuke and Sakura were further ahead of them, talking to Tazuna on how bridge building was done, and was being answered rather enthusiastically.

"Hmm, I guess what I want to know is why didn't you tell me you met the hunter-nin?"

"Kakashi-sensei, the two of us are very similar in our past, though she isn't a vessel. She had a very harsh and cruel life and I felt compelled to help her and comfort her. We now have a very close connection and I don't want to see her unhappy by losing her friends. She didn't tell me anything about her group or powers though so you can rest assure that the field is still quite even, so to speak. I will, however, be fighting her when the time comes since we both know each other's abilities, at least to an extent," Naruto responded, his eyes taking a far off look.

Kakashi stared at his young student before nodding. "Well, I guess my other question is more on the lines of your bloodline. I'm quite curious to see what your bloodline does. All I know is that you can use your holy chakra but that's it."

"Well, my bloodline was a gift from Kami-sama herself. She bestowed my mother's clan with this power to help fight demons and dark beings as protectors of this world. The sword I have here is another gift that she bestowed, the blade known as Ashbringer. My other sword is a gift from Shinigami-sama, though it has the same purpose. As for my bloodline itself, besides making holy chakra, it creates angel like wings that I can use to fly with. Last night, my outburst along with a fight with some nuke-nin brought forth my wings, signifying my bloodline's full awakening."

"You can fly?!" Kakashi nearly shouted but was able to restrain himself.

"Well, I'm having difficulty figuring out how to flap my wings to keep me airborne," Naruto mumbled embarrassedly. Kakashi chuckled, his mind already imagining the spectacular crash Naruto no doubt experienced from his first attempt at flying.

"WE'RE HERE!" Tazuna shouted to the group. The shinobi beheld the large bridge that was less than a few hundred yards from being completed. They could see several workers moving large amounts of stone and metal supports, accompanied with shouts, grunts, and orders. The men that saw the group greeted Tazuna heartily and bowed respectfully to the Konoha shinobi before returning to work. "Well, I don't know how you plan on guarding me but I need to get straight to work."

"Ah yes, about that Tazuna-san. We've decided to assist you in the work, this way we can keep an eye on you but still get a work out. Though the way it's done might be different as they still need to work on other things," Kakashi explained. Tazuna merely nodded, happy that he had more workers.

"Okay then, but seeing as you don't know much about actual building, I'll make you do more manual work than anything else," Tazuna cautioned but received nothing but nods. "Excellent. Naruto-san, one problem we've been having is the lack of rock to build the bridge with. We'd normally use concrete but with Gato around, it's rather difficult to get so we have workers breaking down large rocks to use in its place. I'd rather you don't break it down into rubble, but at least help us get the rocks out of the ground so our workers can break it apart in the smithy. As for you pinky, I want you to help my workers hammer in the supports. I'll have a harness for you so you can work under the bridge which is where the supports really need to be focused on. Rokami over there will tell you how to do it and where to hammer. You Mr. Brood can help me with our metal forge. We have to make our own supports and nails so we could use some help in making them. Finally, Kakashi-san, I would like some help with setting the supports and stone to make the bridge."

"No problem. Now, Naruto, I want you to use your swords and cut the stone. If you can, try to do it without touching the rock itself, like using your **Ama-no Giri** to cut the stone. Sakura, I want you to use chakra to stick yourself onto the bottom of the bridge before working. You can have the harness set loosely around you so that when you run out of chakra, you won't fall into the river below. Sasuke, I want you to use fire jutsu instead of the actual forge. Tell them what you can do and make sure you pump in more chakra so that you can actually melt the metal. Understood?"

"Hai!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled but not everyone was happy with their designated task.

"Why the fuck do I have to hammer in nails while Naruto and Sasuke-kun get to do something cool you drunken old man?!" Sakura demanded angrily before slapping her hand over her mouth. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna all stared at the pinkette dumbly while Naruto just sniggered. "I'll explain later sensei," Naruto said in amusement as Sakura tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Okay then . . . let's move!"

The shinobi immediately ran off to their designated task, their contributions and abilities amazing the people of the Land of Waves, and their efforts increasing their own abilities.

* * *

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura asked as the shinobi relaxed in the living room after dinner. Naruto was writing down ideas for jutsu in his notebook while Kakashi and Sasuke were discussing the uses of the jutsu Naruto had given them. They had finally returned from the bridge, all of them physically exhausted but pleased with their work and the contributing they provided to the country.

"Yes?" Naruto asked without looking at her.

"You never really answered my question last night. How do you make new jutsu?" The question caught him and the rest of the group off guard and they looked up in surprise. Both Kakashi and Sasuke were equally curious about the process and wanted to understand their teammate's unique talent.

"Well, the biggest thing is probably what you want the jutsu to do and how you can apply it. Most people just want a powerful jutsu that looks cool, but they don't know what they want it to do, how it does it, or even if the jutsu is even possible. Also, you need to be able to figure out all the effects, drawbacks, and how it may affect those around you as well as your opponent. For instance, Kakashi-sensei's _**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)_ is specifically designed to hit opponents without hurting your comrades. It's fast and direct but it takes a lot of chakra and if you aren't focus, can still potentially hurt someone you care about. Also, the jutsu needs to be able to tie in with the person using it otherwise it won't work very well, that includes affinity, chakra capacity, and chakra control. Why do you ask?"

"Well, at first I was just curious but I actually have a couple ideas and I don't know how to proceed," Sakura mumbled embarrassedly.

"Really?" Naruto said looking genuinely interested. "Well, allow me to help you with them and you'll need to tell me a bit more about yourself if you want my help. Sasuke, I know you would like some new jutsu so write down some ideas you have and I'll see what I can do. However, I won't let you learn them until you've mastered the one I've given you. A jutsu can't be fully utilized unless the user understands it perfectly and has mastered it." Sasuke scowled at this, but nodded his head as Naruto was indeed correct. While the _**Katon: Karyuu Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missle) _was considered a more powerful technique, his _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)_ seemed more powerful at times, probably because at the time, he wanted to understand everything about the jutsu before he showed his father. Truthfully, Sasuke had always enjoyed learning, more so that Sakura. When he had first learned about jutsu and chakra uses, he had wanted to understand everything about it but with the massacre of his clan, his priorities and outlook had changed. He knew he had to change, for his attitude and arrogance would no doubt come back and bit him in the ass. A large part of him still thought himself superior and more powerful due to his status as an Uchiha, but he wanted his old self back and the first part in doing that was to bring out his old love of learning. He immediately went back to studying his notes and had Kakashi explain things to him that he didn't fully understand, much to Kakashi's approval.

"So Sakura, tell me this idea of yours," Naruto coaxed.

"Well, with my affinity of earth and my perfect chakra control, I started wondering if I could mimic Lady Tsunade of the Sannin's super strength. However, she uses her chakra to give her that strength, but I don't have nearly enough chakra for that so I thought maybe using the essence and atomic structure, so to speak, of the earth to give me that power. I know that sounds far-fetched but it was just something I thought of," Sakura muttered trailing off. Naruto, however, was surprised at the idea and was already speaking to the three tenants of his mind.

'_What do you think? I must admit that the idea does intrigue me,' _Naruto thought.

"_Well, by the sounds of it, she wants to utilize a different method of that _**Tekkai **(Iron Mass)_ in that _**Rokushiki **_scroll you have. However, the difference is that she wants utilize it to enhance her body for attacks. Also, the _**Tekkai **(Iron Mass)_ uses chakra to change your muscles to have the strength of steel but for her, she wants her body body to change its atomic structure to mimic that of the earth. It's quite ingenious really," _Ashbringer commented.

"**Her chakra control will have to be absolutely perfect to pull it off though. The jutsu can be very dangerous if there's even a slight error," **Meigetsu threw in. Naruto mentally nodded as he thought about the mechanics behind the jutsu for a moment before focusing back onto Sakura.

"I gotta admit Sakura, that's an ingenious idea. Let me write it down before you tell me your other idea," Naruto said whipping out a notebook that had Sakura's name on it. He opened it and skipped several pages that were full of notes and drawings before reaching a blank page and wrote the idea on. "Alright, tell me the other idea."

"Well, you know about the Talisman, so I was wondering if instead of using pure electricity, use a different form of it in magnetism. I was thinking along the lines of attraction and repulsion with metals and such," Sakura said, embarrassed at the gob-smacked look on Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Sasuke's face.

'_Why didn't I think of that?!' _Naruto screamed in his head. If the jutsu was developed appropriately, one could essentially use the force to deprive a ninja of its metal weapons and then send it right back at them with a repulsion force. Simply ingenious!

"Sakura, you have just developed some incredible ideas that I'll get to work on immediately! Such brilliance in that wonderful little head of yours," Naruto cackled as he got to work. They heard him mutter several strange ideas and concepts, none of which the group understood but merely sat patiently for the result, knowing Naruto would have the jutsu done in a couple hours, though the hand seals would be much more difficult. Sakura watched him for a moment before deciding to Sasuke and Kakashi in their conversation to learn more about Sasuke's new jutsu and to just be closer to the the heartthrob.

After five long hours and it being well past midnight, Naruto finally set his pencil down and began to review over the notes, alerting the team that he had finished at least one of the jutsu, if not both. Kakashi and Sakura both got up and moved to sit by Naruto while Sasuke remained asleep, as he had gone out to train some more with Kakashi as today was his one on one training day and had returned exhausted. Apparently, he could now perform the jutsu proficiently but was far from mastering it. Kakashi was too curious to go to sleep and he also hadn't done much so he had a good amount of energy left. Sakura was just excited as this was a jutsu that was based off her ideas and the very feeling of that was elating. "Okay Sakura. You're lucky about your strength enhancer idea as I read a technique that plays a crucial part in this. For that particular jutsu, it's called the _**Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might). _Basically, your chakra will enter the earth around you and mimic its atomic structure and density to that of your muscles, tissues, and limbs. This will increase your strength immensely as your arm will have the strength and hardness of earth so it'll be like hitting someone with a boulder. However, this jutsu cannot be used in a large scale, at most, only an arm or leg, but not both and definitely not your entire body. This jutsu works on an atomic level, which is further than any jutsu known to us, which means I'll have to find a hand seal sequence that can compress it to that level. This will also affect your nerves and blood in that area so I had to expand the jutsu from there to ensure you don't lose your ability to use your limbs. Surprisingly, I'm pretty sure this jutsu won't require much chakra as long as you have perfect chakra control, but I could be wrong. Since your working at an atomic level, it'll probably require almost half your chakra to perform it. I can say this right now that no one will ever be able to copy this, even with the Sharingan as it requires a full understanding otherwise the user can kill him or herself. Since the chakra will be temporarily arranging your atoms into the same structure as rock and stone, it can be fatal to use it in areas that involve vital organs. I guess I should also say that the chakra will also be working on a cellular level to ensure that they can still function even though the atomic structure is different. This is also why I don't want to risk using this jutsu on other body parts like the head or torso, as a slight error can cause you to die after petrifying your brain or organs. As for the hand seals, it'll take me all day tomorrow to get them down and even then, I'll have to find a way to test it without endangering anyone."

Kakashi and Sakura stared at Naruto in shock, their minds trying to process all the information that the young blond had dumped on them. The sheer complexity behind the jutsu was easily a hundred times more difficult than Kakashi's _**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning). _To bring a jutsu down to an atomic level was something Kakashi didn't even think was possible until now. Kakashi also reasoned the jutsu to be B-rank as it merely supplemented the user's strength, though at a very high level, but saw that the jutsu's risks were easily S-rank. Kakashi immediately knew that if the Hokage were to learn of this, it'd be marked as a Kinjutsu due to the risks. "Well, I can give you tomorrow off but in exchange, you'll have to work twice as hard the next day. I'll make you do twice the amount everyone else does, okay?"

"Sounds good Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said already working on the hand seals. Testing the jutsu, however, wasn't really a problem as he could ask his tenants to try it for him since they were only souls and the petrifaction wouldn't remain. However, he didn't want to rely on them so he would have to find a way to test it and only after those options fail would he request for their assistance. He also needed to find a way to mimic the earth atomic structure and for that, he might need to ask Sasuke about the Sharingan's copying powers. The only way he could see to reverse the possible affects would be with a seal . . . _'Why the hell didn't I think of that in the first place?!'_

Naruto immediately took out his father's book of seals, going straight to the last few pages which explained the mechanics of the seals on Minato's _**Hiraishin no Jutsu **__(Flying Thunder God Technique) _and how it kept the body together during the insane speed. Supposedly, the jutsu slowed down time and space but even if that happened, the body would still experience extreme stress as it would be going against every single force that was frozen against him. Thus, the only way Naruto's father could have possibly survived was to manipulate his atomic structure to withstand or bypass the obstacles. Not only that, but the seal had to be able to convert the atoms back into their original structure, otherwise it would result in death. With that in mind, Naruto began to study the complex mechanics of the seal, his mind whirling as he took in everything while everyone else gave into their exhaustion and collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, the team was woken by a loud shout screaming, "I GOT IT!" Abruptly sitting up, the team had their weapons raised in case of an attack but soon recognized the voice as their own teammate, much to their annoyance. One person was especially peeved as she wasn't a morning person. "NARUTO-BAKA! I'M GOING TO KILL FUCKING KILL YOU! SHANNARO!!!"

"IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR!"

BAM! BOOM! CRACK!

"NO NOT THE BALLS! EEEEYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

After hearing this, Sasuke and Kakashi decided to just go back to sleep, the blankets over their heads as they shivered in fear, I mean from the cold.

When the two finally came back down, they beheld Sakura begrudgingly eating her breakfast with a beaten up pulp of what looked like Naruto, but they weren't sure. Around the beaten pile of flesh were hundreds of papers, all full of detailed notes and concepts. However, the two were more afraid and tentatively crept away from the table, wary of the pinkette's wrath. "If you two think you're going to leave, sensei or not, sexy hunk or not, I will fucking kill you both!" and angry voice called out to them which was followed by a pained moan.

Resigning themselves to their fate, the two sat down as Tsunami served them their breakfast, making sure to keep their distance from the pink hurricane of fury. Naruto finally awoke, appearing completely normal, and joined the group in their meal, occasionally feeding Hitomi bits and pieces of his breakfast. Once everyone had finished, Kakashi turned and spoke to Naruto. "By the looks of it, you stayed up all night working on this jutsu. Did you finish it?"

Naruto nodded happily as he swallowed the last of his breakfast. "I found a way for the jutsu to be tested and practiced without worry. First off, there are actually two ways. The first way was to apply a seal which would revert the person back to his/her original form immediately after a jutsu as well as make their atomic structure more flexible when being manipulated by the person's chakra. I have the Yondaime to thank for that as the seals behind his _**Hiraishin no Jutsu **__(Flying Thunder God Technique) _used those exact principles. The only difference was he vibrated his atoms and changed the structure to be more durable to cope with speed when all we need is to change the atomic structure to mimic the earth. I'm deeply impressed as the Yondaime would have to change it based off his own mind and imagination while we merely mimic it. Here are the hand seals Sakura and before you go and practice, I need you to turn around and let me place this failsafe seal. There we go! Now as for the second method, it's so obvious but surprisingly difficult at the same time. Just use shadow clones! Sakura, on the back of that sheet of paper are the instructions for the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_. It is considered a Kinjutsu so only make one clone when practicing. This jutsu actually creates a solid clone and as an added bonus, whatever the clone does like its experiences, memories, and chakra manipulations, all of that will be passed on to you so you'll learn much faster."

"Come to think of it, I think I should teach you all the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_as it'll give us a good edge on training. Sasuke, Sakura, before I teach this to you, I want you both to follow this very important rule. Unless you are under the supervision and have the approval of me, Naruto since he has a lot of experience in it, other jounins, or under attack and must use it, you are not to use the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_. This jutsu is labeled a Kinjutsu for a reason as it uses large amounts of chakra. Naruto here is the only exception as he has multiple chakra sources as well as an already huge chakra capacity. Also, he's been using this longer and already understands the risk behind it," Kakashi warned, his lone eye possessing a hard edge. The two genin nodded fearfully and followed Kakashi outside for their morning exercises with Naruto whistling happily behind them as he followed when he suddenly spoke. "Also Sakura, I finished the other jutsu as well but I won't give it to you until you finish learning _**Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might)_."

Sakura nodded, upset that she couldn't see her other jutsu, but understood his reasoning. They began running around the lush green forest, this taking them an hour to do with Sakura and Sasuke both out of breath at the end and Kakashi and Naruto not even winded though this was due to their own training and Naruto's insane stamina. Once they finished, Kakashi ordered them to run up and down trees until they ran out of chakra while he had Naruto do pushups on a nearby lake. He himself decided to practice the move Naruto had given him. He was starting to like the jutsu more and more and couldn't wait to see the next jutsu Naruto made him, if he did so.

"Okay, I want each of you to work on the jutsu that Naruto designed for us. Naruto, could you please help Sakura since you understand them far better than I do. I'll help Sasuke since I have a good grasp on fire jutsu." Naruto nodded and brought Sakura out near the lake.

"Okay Sakura, first, I need to teach you the _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ but with your perfect chakra control, it shouldn't take too long. You only need to make one clone at the moment. This is the hand seal," Naruto said before giving her a demonstration. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Instantly, ten clones appeared in puffs of smoke and entered the forest leaving the two of them alone. Sakura watched them leave, looking curious. "I sent them to guard the house so that no one will attack the family while we're out training. Now before you actually perform the jutsu, I want you to read these notes about your earth jutsu and let your chakra reserves refill."

Sakura nodded and quickly read the notes, her photographic memory helping her understand everything in just a few minutes, though she needed some help from Naruto. Once recovered, she immediately performed the seal and shouted. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_Nothing happened. Frustrated, Sakura performed the jutsu again, this time adding three times as much chakra than before and she was rewarded with a puff of smoke to her right and the two waited expectantly with Sakura panting slightly. Once the smoke cleared, the two beheld two perfect copy of Sakura smiling at them. _'Damn, she got it in just two goes but that isn't very surprising with that perfect control she has. Only two clone and she's already slightly out of breath which means her chakra reserves are perhaps slightly above average for a genin. I know chunin can summon up to five clones and Jounin can go up to ten if they really try. Sakura's on her way to becoming a strong kunoichi if she keeps this up. I remember her having difficulty summoning more than five regular bunshin, but this is definitely an improvement.'_

"Excellent work Sakura. Now then, since you memorized the hand seals, your clones can practice while we observe and look for possible problems, errors, or unforeseen effects." The two clones immediately performed the eighteen seals required and called out the jutsu but sadly nothing happened. "Not enough chakra girls," Naruto said offhandedly. The two clones scowled and performed the jutsu again but still received no results. "Remember, you need to let your chakra flow out of you and memorize the earth's atomic structure. The first part of the jutsu allows you to send your chakra and split it down to an atomic level to examine and memorize the structure of the earth. Once you do this enough, your chakra will be able to recall that information subconsciously and you won't need to perform the first set of seals. The second part changes your entire body's atomic structure and mimics it to the earth to give you the strength you require and that includes the density which is one of the trickier parts. You have to understand that we are practically changing your body into moving stone so that when you punch, you'll make Tsunade of the Sannin jealous. Finally, the last part should ensure that you retain mobility and your anatomy so that you won't die while simultaneously allowing your body to return to normal with a simple action or command, like relaxing your muscles completely or just willing it to turn off like any other jutsu. It's also because of that seal I applied that I change the jutsu to affect your entire body instead of just a single limb."

"_**Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might)__**!"**_

The two watched as one of the clone's eyes snapped open as something began to happen. A dim green glow appeared at her feet and began to travel up her body. However, it stopped just above her waist, indicating that the jutsu had been done correctly but the body didn't understand it enough to fully utilize it but it was at least a start. "Hm, we might as well test it. I want you to kick the tree over here," Naruto said pointing to the pine tree to his left. It was about six feet in diameter and looked strong and healthy. The clone frowned, skeptical that she could cause any true damage to the tree but agreed nonetheless. She swung her leg in a perfect round house kick and watched as her shin collided into the trunk. BOOM! The clones, Sakura, and Naruto stared at the destruction in awe, not once thinking that the power would be that great. Sakura's leg had destroyed the area she hit and continued on through the tree, causing the tree to fall and crash into the lake next to them.

"Now that's what I call the strength of a titan! Your leg is so strong that it actually went through the tree and simultaneously knocking it over with the brute force! If you can hone this power, you could easily match Tsunade in strength! The only problem is that your body isn't use to changing its atomic structure yet but it's learning which is why your legs gained such power. Not only that, but I didn't expect that much power! I believe that your chakra not only mimicked the earth structure, but enhanced it with your own chakra to build it up even further! That probably tripled the power of what it should be. I also have to admit that I didn't expect the green glow, so it would be wise to not use this jutsu at night when you're trying to stay hidden. Now, your clone is no doubt running out of chakra after that jutsu so dispel it and have your other clone give it a go. But be careful, when you dispel a clone, all of its memories, experiences, and chakra manipulations go to you and any clones you may have out so you might experience a slight headache," Naruto cautioned. Sakura nodded and quickly dispelled the clone as she mentally prepared for the onslaught of information. Surprisingly, there was very little pain, but a rush of information as well as the experience hit her full force. Once her thoughts were organized, her clone began performing the jutsu.

"_**Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might)__**!"**_

This time, the green glow enveloped her legs and half her torso, though Naruto chalked this up to the organs having greater difficulty to adjust to the atomic change. They didn't test it this time but merely deactivated the jutsu and did it again. After three more goes, as the chakra from the first clone had dispersed into the clone as well, the clone vanished from using up all its chakra. The glow had now gotten up to her neck but had not proceeded down to her arms or her head as of yet. The jutsu also took a great deal of concentration and time as the chakra still didn't know the exact atomic structure nor did the body understand it yet. But with time, Naruto was sure the jutsu could be done as quickly as any other jutsu and only needed practice to reach that level. "Okay Sakura, we've been at this for a couple hours now so let's head back."

Sakura nodded tiredly and dispelled the clone as a rush of information swept through her. Taking a deep breath to get her tiredness under control, she and Naruto returned back to Kakashi and Sasuke whom had just finished working as well. Kakashi saw them and eye-smiled. "Good, you're back just in time. We have to go to the bridge for our guard duty and training. Tazuna already went ahead with one of my clones."

"Kakashi-sensei, can you ask Tazuna-san to give Sakura more physical exercises that also require chakra control usage? She needs to build up her chakra reserves as much as possible," Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded and led the group for another day's worth of manual and physical labor. Little did they know, three shinobi were watching them, or more specifically, one of them.

"That's him Ami-chan, Azrael-san. That's Naruto-kun," a soft innocent voice said from within the trees.

"Hmm, what's he doing?" Azrael said staring at Naruto as he raised Ashbringer in a horizontal position above his shoulders and gripped his right arm with his left hand. The blonde was facing a large stone rock, about twice as tall as him and easily seven times as wide. There were workers around him, all watching with fascinated expressions. The first girl smiled, recognizing the stance from when he had taken down Aoi. She had been awed at the incredible display and couldn't wait to see it again.

"Watch," Haku said, knowing that the look on Ami and Azrael's faces would be priceless.

"What are yo-"

"**Ittōryū: ****San-Juu-Roku Pondo Hou **(One Sword Style: Phoenix of the 36 Earthy Desires)**!"**

A powerful whirlwind blasted out of Naruto's sword and soured at the rock with jounin speeds. The wind and chakra easily made the attack visible and they watched as it tore into the rock, breaking off several pieces and cracking it heavily. However, Naruto wasn't done as he swung his sword around into a reverse grip and swung it in front of him before spinning around and swinging the blade straight down making a cross. **"****Ama-no Kirugiri **(Celestial Cross Slash)**!"**

Like the **Ama-no Giri**, a wave of golden white chakra soared out of the sword but this time, it was accompanied by a vertical wave that gave the appearance of a cross in combination. It collided into the rock and left deep scars along the rock, going almost half way through. Finally, Naruto switched hands just as he completed the swing and stabbed forward in a twisting motion. **"****Ittōryū: Rensei ****Dangan **(One Sword Style: Drilling Bullet)**!"**

A spinning cone shaped air bullet shot out of Naruto's sword and hit dead-center at the center of the cross. The bullet seemed to drill through it in a single blast and with that final attack, shattered the boulder into pieces. The workers cheered at Naruto's performance and immediately began clearing the rubble for usage while another worker had a large group of workers haul in another boulder that was even bigger than the last one. Haku, while impressed as well, turned to look at her companion and nearly burst out laughing. Both of them had gob-smacked looks on their faces, their eyes wide, mouth hanging open, and their arms swaying limply by their sides. After a minute, the two were able to shake themselves out of their stupor and both turned and pointed accusingly at her.

"You lied! That attack was way more powerful than how you described it! Also, those other attacks are freaking insane! I bet his skill is equal to Azrael-kun when he uses his axe!" Ami quietly screamed, though how she did this no one knew. Haku just giggled but suddenly frowned when she noticed a pained expression suddenly flash across Naruto's face but it quickly died down leaving the blonde with an annoyed look. _'What was that?' _Haku wondered.

"Can you imagine the muscle strength needed to make a blade attack fly?! I'm sure he used chakra to cement the form, but everything else was pure skill! He must've been taught by some true master swordsmen!" Azrael said, still marveling at the show of power. In their group, only Zabuza could make his sword attacks fly, but he had to use a smaller sword to do so. However, Azrael had tried to apply it to his own axe attacks but for some reason, couldn't do it. He even had Zabuza try to explain the principles behind it, he just couldn't make the attack fly. Perhaps if he observed the boy more, he would understand it better. If that didn't work, then he could perhaps ask the boy as a mercenary for advice and teachings. "He then noticed the effort the workers were exerting to no avail and asked Naruto to help them. "Hmm, they're asking him to break the boulder right there as they can't move it."

"I wonder if the kid will be using the same method as before," Ami wondered. The three watched as Naruto walked over to the rock and inspect it. It was easily twice as big as the last boulder and the three of them wondered how the teen would move or destroy the rock. After a minute or so, Naruto had started to build up his chakra and going through a set of seals after asking everyone to back away. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's going to perform a mass area attack?" Azreal commented. "Look, he's performing seals . . . I don't recognize that justu! Do you guys know it?"

The two shook their heads and watch in curiosity as Naruto finished his last seal and announced the jutsu. _**"Fūton: Shishi Otakebi **__(Wind Release: Lion's Roar)__**!"**_

A loud blast of sound and air exploded out as Naruto let loose an actual roar that sounded just like a lion. The pure power behind the blast cause tremors and cracks along the ground and the sound waves were clearly visible as they left Naruto's mouth and battered the boulder that obstructed their path. With each passing second the roar continued, the rock was worn down from the continuous onslaught, and before they knew it, the rock was nothing more that pebbles. Everyone had their jaws about 6 feet in the ground, their eyes easily the size of dinner plates at what they just witness and completely awed by the sheer power shown in the jutsu. Finally, the workers snapped from their shocked stupor and cheered and whistled in admiration for Naruto, who took all of this sheepishly.

"Wow . . . " the three hidden shinobi said, staring at the young shinobi in shock and admiration. However, as Ami and Azrael discussed what they thought of the jutsu and Naruto himself, Haku noticed something. Naruto was frowning and had whipped out a notebook and was writing in it, occasionally looking at what remained of the boulder. He seemingly ignored the grunts and talk from the workers as they filled several wheel barrels of the debris and carried it to the workshop about 50 yards away. The ice user couldn't help but get curious as to what exactly her guardian angel was doing. She could hear him muttering to himself and she caught the words "air density" and "pressure" but they didn't make any sense to her or why he would be muttering about that now. She looked at what remained of the boulder and saw Naruto also observing it everyone once in a while as well as picking up some of the rocks and rubbed his finger along it. It was as if he was inspecting and analyzing the technique like he expected more . . . "That's it!" Haku nearly shouted.

"Huh?" came the intelligent reply from her companions. Haku sighed but she had an excited look on her face.

"Naruto-kun created that jutsu!" Haku explained looking giddy.

"WHAT?!" Azrael and Ami screamed.

"Just think about it! Naruto's writing things down and is inspecting the damage of what's left of the boulder! Also, you, Azrael, have been to Suna dozens of times and have seen a lot of wind jutsu but you've never even seen or heard of this one! So the only explanation of this would be that he created the jutsu!" Haku concluded with a smug look.

"And I thought he was good before . . . if he can make techniques of that caliber, who knows what he might have done for his teammates. We need to warn the others now! Let's move!" Azrael ordered and the three of them vanished in a burst of speed, with one looking back.

* * *

"Okay Sakura, what do you want to work on?" Kakashi asked. Tonight was one of Sakura's one on one training days with Kakashi. She especially wanted to try out her new power enhancer jutsu against real opponents or perhaps clones. Also, she wanted to learn more about kung fu as the style seemed to fit her perfectly. She was learning very fast and she couldn't help but noticed that her thought process and memory was better than before. Little did she know was that the Talisman she had gotten had raised the speed of her electrical currents and thus, she was thinking and reacting faster than before.

"Sensei, I want to try fighting against a clone of yours and test my usage of kung fu and my new jutsu," Sakura said with conviction. "I'll kick your clone's ass! Shannaro!" Kakashi smiled proudly and immediately made a clone but pumped more chakra into it so that it could take more blows. However, the second he did so, he also placed a suppressor seal on it to limit its actual fighting power to just a tad higher than hers. Both the clone and Sakura took a fighting stance and waited for the signal.

"BEGIN!"

Kakashi leapt at Sakura at speeds that the pinkette couldn't follow and couldn't consciously react in time as a fist flew at her face. Acting on pure reflex, she jerked her head out of the way, nearly causing a whiplash, and rammed her forearm into the clone's chest. The force of the blow as well as the clone's initial forward momentum caused a wave of pain as the clone stumbled back. Jumping up into the trees, the clone forcibly suppressed the pain and began going through hand seals while Sakura did the same.

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Doton: Ishi Mamori no Jutsu **__(Earth Release: Stone Defense Technique)__**!"**_

Ten small fireballs blasted out from behind clone's mask, somehow without burning the cloth, directly at Sakura but were intercepted surprisingly by several rocks and stones. The second she had seen clone do hand seals, she immediately knew that it would be a ranged attacked and had hastily used her only defense jutsu. She felt her chakra flare out and attach itself to the earth below her before yanking out and suspending several large rocks in the air via chakra string. The stones immediately moved in the path of the fireballs, exploding with mild force, leaving the girl unharmed. The jutsu itself hadn't been mastered as the size and amount of rocks indicated its strength. According to Naruto, there should have been about two dozen stone rocks, half of which would be twice as big as the others and would be circling her in two layers. The smaller ones would be closer to her body while the larger stones would provide a more secure defense. However, her stones were random in size and circled her rather sporadically, proving her inadequacy in it, but still keeping her safe. Just as the fireballs dissipated, the rocks fell and Sakura popped a soldier pill into her mouth before running through seals of her most powerful jutsu. She still hadn't mastered this jutsu either as it only enveloped her torso and legs; she even felt a tad stiff after using it but it still gave her a powerful edge. However, before she could finish it, the clone appeared in front of her, and slammed his fist into her stomach, knocking the air out of her and left her gasping for breath and in pain.

"I can see that it's a different jutsu sequence than the one you just used so the only other jutsu you have left besides the academy jutsu is your strength enhancer. This is your second true lesson of being a shinobi of Konoha. Do not expect the enemy to let you perform your hand seals. I'm sure you noticed me and Zabuza performing hand seals and letting the other finish. The reason for this is that all shinobi, unless its war, often times allow their opponent to perform their techniques to gauge their powers and abilities unless the opponent is vastly stronger than them. Sakura, my clone knows all your techniques, and while it can't perform them, it knows what to expect and isn't going to giving you the chance. Now come, Sakura, and put these lessons to the test! _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)__**!"**_

"Shit! You fucking asshole!" Sakura cursed as she dived away to avoid the giant fireball. _'Okay, Kakashi-sensei's clone is supposedly a tad stronger than me but it has more experience which gives him an edge. He knows all my Taijutsu moves and knows about my jutsu . . . wait! He doesn't know Naruto taught me the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__! I can use that to my advantage! Now how to do this,' _Sakura thought and developed a quick and simple plan as she ran through the forest to avoid the clone. She dived into a large bush and as she did so, quickly performed the hand seal. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_she whispered and told her clone to jump out and continue running. The clone shot out of the bush as quick as it could with Kakashi's clone following, just like she planned.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was watching the entire thing from a tree with Naruto standing next to him. Hitomi was currently taking a nap in Naruto's hair, though why the little fox kit liked his hair so much was a mystery to him. Both Naruto and Kakashi had instantly known that the Sakura that had jumped out was most likely a clone as they had seen the puff of smoke in the bush from their vantage point. However, since Kakashi's clone was down below, it hadn't seen it and thought that the clone was the original. "She's getting better," Naruto commented as they watched Sakura quietly slipped out of the foliage and jumped into the trees to get a similar view as her teammates. She took off after the two clones, her hands forming the hand seals for her strength enhancer technique but stopping just one seal shy from completing it.

"Hmm, I think she might win this if your clone doesn't realized it's a fake or that a single blow from her with that jutsu will end it," Naruto said as he sat down on the branch. Kakashi frown as to not knowing the exact power extent that was gained from the jutsu.

"Just how much does that jutsu increase your strength by?" Kakashi asked giving in to his curiosity.

"Well, originally, I thought it would increase by about ten at most but I forgot two major factors that completely changed its power. The earth's atomic structure and density have all been mimicked throughout her body and the jutsu allows her body to temporarily adapt to that otherwise she would have difficulty moving or even living. Not only that, but the added strength would also grant her a speed boost as her muscles would be able to exert more push, which would double her strength. However, the main thing I forgot, surprisingly enough, was chakra. We all use chakra to add a boost in our movement and our attacks. You see, shinobi use their chakra to enhance our muscles and the more chakra put into it, the greater the strength. Some people are just incredibly strong already and the chakra just adds on even further! Sakura's control is already perfect and judging by her chakra reserves, if she channels enough chakra to her attacks to add speed and power, the attack's power potential can become four times greater!"

"Do you mean to tell me that her strength can be up to forty times greater?!" Kakashi yelled in shock.

"Theoretically, yes! Take Lady Tsunade of the Sannin for example and compare her to this. All shinobi use chakra to enhance their muscles to increase their strength and the factor it increases by depends on the amount of chakra. Now, Lady Tsunade uses a method that has two parts to it which is only possible if you have absolutely perfect chakra control from the very beginning. Ojii-san explained this to me and said that Lady Tsunade not only adds chakra to increase her muscle strength, which might I add is already insane, but also focuses large amounts of chakra and releases it precisely on the point of impact! All this combined multiplied her natural strength by a hundred and if I remember correctly, that's like a couple tons of force slamming against you! Sakura, right now, can multiply her strength by about 40, which is still impressive but that would mean using almost all her chakra. If she intends to use chakra afterwards while she's using the jutsu, her strength should be about twenty times that of normal."

"Is there even a limit for this jutsu's augmentation?!" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Well, one can only channel so much chakra into their muscles and tenketsu or they'll explode. I believe the limit also depends on the person so I can't give you a straight answer sensei. Right now though, Sakura isn't very strong so the enhancement would give her the strength equivalent to a jounin who opened the first gate of the _**Hachimon **__(Eight Gates)._"

"That's still very impressive. I myself can open the first gate and when I do that, I can destroy a boulder in a single punch," Kakashi commented looking proud of himself.

"When we were testing it, Sakura's leg went through a six foot wide tree like a hot knife going through butter," Naruto deadpanned, causing Kakashi to lose his posture as a dark haze swept over him that his own student was almost equivalent to him in strength. "Sensei, what do you plan on doing when Zabuza arrives? He beat you last time."

Kakashi looked up in surprise. Having been more concerned about bringing Sakura up to team level, he had completely forgotten his upcoming confrontation with Zabuza. "I . . . I don't know. I know he's stronger than me and he's a master of silent killing. I'll admit I've relied too much on the Sharingan and have slacked off a bit."

"Sensei, you're going to have to work just as hard as us and maybe spend only two days with Sakura and you yourself train on one day. You can be stronger sensei! You can bring yourself to the level of a kage! And you can make my father and your deceased teammate proud of you from the heavens."

". . . Naruto, you truly are an amazing person. Not only for your jutsu creating ability, but your ability to inspire and bring out the best in people," Kakashi said in a thick voice choked with emotion. He always wondered how his sensei and Obito would react to all this and spent every day questioning himself for what he planned to do as what he had already done. This was part of the reason why he was always late but there were other factors to his tardiness. Sighing, he turned his eyes back to the fight just in time to see Sakura perform the last seal just as his clone destroyed Sakura's.

"Looks like you get to see her jutsu firsthand sensei."

"_**Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might)__**!"**_

The rush from battle and the constant use of her chakra seem to have allowed her body to suddenly adjust to the jutsu as her body was immediately covered in a dull green glow. Her eyes lit up as she felt a rush of energy spread her entire body and she suddenly burst forward and swung her fist at the clones head. Not knowing the exact extents of the strength that was granted by the jutsu, the clone tried to jump back, but found itself held by another clone as the fist drew closer and closer. _'When the fuck did she?! Shit!!!'_

BOOM!

The fist completely destroyed the clone and a large portion of the tree, tearing through the back and trunk as if it was tissue. Her strength and speed was so much faster that the force exerted actually spun her around a few times. Letting out a long sigh, Sakura finally let herself wind down from the battle rush. Suddenly, she heard clapping behind her and whirled around to see Naruto and Kakashi walking up to her. She grinned and gave them all a victory sign. "Shannaro! I kicked your clone's ass Kakashi-sensei!"

"Heh, yes you did Sakura and I'm very proud of you," Kakashi said eye smiling, though on the inside he was still shocked by how much damage the jutsu could do with just pure strength augmentation.

"Neh, Naruto. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked looking at the blonde and resisting the urge to glomp the precious sight of Hitomi napping in his hair. "You look so cute right now," the girl said, forgetting about the spell. Said teammate just gave her a warm smile, knowing about the spell (that didn't stop him from backing away a couple steps), and handed Kakashi several sheets of paper.

"That, Sakura, is your other jutsu. However, I will let Kakashi-sensei decide when you should learn it. If you have any questions, just come find me," Naruto said and walked backed to the house. "By the way, good job on the jutsu."

Sakura blushed slightly at the compliment and watched as Naruto left the clearing. She turned back to see Kakashi staring at the description of the jutsu in disbelief. "We have got to show all these jutsu Naruto's making to the Hokage. He'll make a name for himself in Konoha at this rate."

* * *

For the rest of the day and the next day, things pretty much followed the schedule. Sakura had continued to practice with her new strength augmenter and no longer needed the first set of seals and didn't feel any stiffness afterwards. Sasuke had actually gone back and fully practiced and understood his other fire jutsu to the point where he could give lectures on it in the Academy. Finally, Naruto had practiced using his bloodline and could finally fly. It took several embarrassing crashes and some advice from Meigetsu and Ashbringer to figure out how to properly use his wing muscles for him to finally take off into the air. His day spent with Kakashi had been an all out fight between the two and had, not surprisingly, ended with Kakashi's victory. However, the pure number of jutsu thrown at each other had leveled a whole acre of land. He had also decided to stop working on his swords and focus on his **Red Leg **style as he had been neglecting it. He wanted to learn how to perform the **Diable Jambe **(Devil's Leg), but he knew it would be very difficult. So far, all he's gotten to is a hot foot and a very uncomfortable twisted ankle that was healed thanks to Meigetsu. Finally, he had finished the seals on the earrings and had Tsunami pierce them in his left ear, well . . . after a lot of struggling, tears, whining, and Tsunami beating the crap out of Naruto for making such a fuss. Now, Naruto's powers were under control and he felt even stronger.

It was around 9 AM that the family was disturbed from their peaceful breakfast with a knock on the front door. The shinobi tensed and each drew a kunai with Naruto drawing Ashbringer as Kakashi slowly approached the door. Taking a deep breath, he yanked it open and leapt back, his kunai at the ready but relaxed when he saw the Anbu reinforcements.

"Yuugao-chan! Tenzo-san!" Naruto greeted in obvious joy. Yuugao instantly pulled off her mask, since everyone had already seen her without it, and gave Naruto a warm hug. They had gotten closer to each other as they looked after Hitomi. "Naruto-kun! How've you been?! I've really missed you . . . are those earrings?!"

Tenzo saluted Kakashi respectfully and said, "Anbu reinforcements have arrived Kakashi-sempai. The other two members of our team have gone to get as much information on Gato as possible as well as take out as many mercenaries as they can."

"Neh, you don't have to be so formal Tenzo. Did you run into any complications on your way here?" Kakashi said as he and Tenzo entered the living room to see Yuugao cooing at Hitomi, which looked absurd to the two of them as Yuugao had always been rather serious, never showing her softer sidem even when she wasn't on duty.

"No sempai, but we would like to be briefed on the entire situation. We only know so much." At this, Yuugao finally snapped back into mission mode, her face holding nothing but seriousness.

"Right, as of now, we have exactly two days left until Zabuza and his group makes an appearance. Currently, we believe his group to be large in number, possibly up to eight members as any more would make it difficult to move discretely, and all possessing bloodlines. Their skills will probably be chunin level and higher, but I doubt any of them will be at Zabuza's level, due to his arrogance. We can expect some of them to be proficient in the Kenjutsu as Zabuza is an ex-member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Also, there's a chance that demons may attack and if that should happen, only Naruto can truly deal with them since his holy chakra is deadly to them. Normal attacks may work, but they have to be strong and be specifically aimed to vital parts. Finally, I wish for you two to train Sasuke and Naruto while I work with Sakura. However, Naruto probably doesn't need as much help so if either of you could help with Sakura's training, I'd greatly appreciate it. We want her at team level and Naruto is already high chunin level," Kakashi reported with a grin at the end. "I also wish to train for a day since I'll most likely be fighting Zabuza and he beat me last time. Even the littlest improvement can help me significantly in battle."

'_Kakashi's acting different, a lot more serious and cheerful at the same time. He doesn't even have his book out! What did these kids do to him?!' _Tenzo and Yuugao thought in disbelief.

"Oh yes, I would like to inform you that Naruto here has a very unique talent," Kakashi said with a grin forming behind his mask. The two Anbu waited for an explanation, but when none came and Kakashi took out his book, much to their chagrin, they finally spoke.

"Well?! What's this talent of his?!"

Kakashi was now grinning manically, his eye having gained a disturbing glint. "Naruto here is a prodigy of inventing new jutsu! He's already made several jutsu for me, Sasuke, and Sakura! And the ones he's given me and Sakura can easily be classified as A-rank!"

Tenzo and Yuugao's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, with Tenzo's actually getting so big that it came out of the slits of his mask. "A-ranked jutsu?! Show us!"

Kakashi, of course, was more than happy to do so and beckoned his charges to follow him and the Anbu outside for a demonstration. They were a tad unnerved that the Copy-nin was skipping somewhat, but this was due to Naruto promising him another jutsu this morning after showing the boy that he had mastered the _**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)_. He had to admit it was strange that his own student was giving him jutsu and instructions when he was suppose to be the teacher, but who was he to deny new jutsu!

"First off, what's your strongest jutsu in your own arsenal?" Kakashi asked as they stepped into the clearing Sasuke and Sakura had used to learn tree walking. Nearby was a lake in which Naruto sat near to and took out his notebook while he waited for the Anbu's answer.

"My strongest jutsu would probably be the _**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha **__(Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)_," Yuugao said.

"_**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan **__(Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of the Dense Woodland) _is my strongest jutsu," Tenzo said looking confused.

"Really? Those jutsu are probably equivalent to the one Naruto made for me and himself! Now which one do you want to see first?" Kakashi asked.

"Yours first," Tenzo said, wanting to see his sempai's newest technique. However, what he got was a sinister grin and a nod toward Naruto who just rolled his eyes. Instantly, 20 kage bunshins appeared in several puff of smoke, surprising everyone as he hadn't used any hand seals.

"Ready when you are sensei. Everyone else, stand back just in case," Naruto said nonchalantly as the clones spread themselves out. The others quickly backed away as Kakashi grinned excitedly, showing more energy in this moment than he had ever shown in his entire life as his hands blurred through the seals.

"_**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)__**!"**_

A powerful blue lightning bolt exploded out of Kakashi's hand and struck the nearest clone in the chest, eliciting a loud painful scream. However, it didn't stop there as the lightning suddenly condensed and arched out to hit another one, the bolt still connected to Kakashi's hand. It continued to do this, hitting a total of nine clones all in a matter of seconds. The Anbu stared in awe at the power behind the jutsu, their arms hanging limply by their sides. Sasuke and Sakura were likewise in shock, having never seen such a powerful jutsu before. However, before they could gather their wits together, Kakashi beckoned Sasuke and Sakura over.

"Sakura, make a clone and have it perform your defensive jutsu while Sasuke attacks you with his fire jutsu," Kakashi said.

"Shannaro!"

"Hai!"

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

"_**Katon: Hiya Arashi no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Fire Arrow Storm Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Doton: Ishi Mamori no Jutsu **__(Earth Release: Stone Defense Technique)__**!"**_

Over a dozen fire arrows exploded out of Sasuke's mouth and shot at Sakura at impressive speeds. However, just as the Anbu thought the clone was dead, Sakura's clone called out her jutsu and several rocks exploded out of the ground and intercepted the incoming missiles, effectively protecting her. However, Sakura wasn't done as she quickly performed her other jutsu. "Sasuke-kun, you'd better jump or you're dead! Shannaro!" Sakura said in a sing-song voice. _**"Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might)__**!"**_

Sakura was instantly enveloped in a dull green glow and reared back her fist, her muscles tensing as Sasuke leapt into the air, fearing what may happen. Naruto and Kakashi, figuring out what she was planning, leapt up into the trees. However, the Anbu weren't as fortunate. **"Tatsu Shindo **(Dragon Tremor)**!" **Sakura shouted, putting as much strength into the attack as she could.

The second her fist connected to the ground, a massive shockwave tore up the area around her, creating large cracks in the earth and boulders to be pushed to the surface. Trees nearby fell and fissures appeared, sending trees and anything in its path down to an endless abyss. The two Anbu were knocked down onto their backs as the earth shock from the unforgiving blow worthy of a titan while Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were safe in the trees yards away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Yuugao screamed as soon as she regained her bearings. That kind of power she had only seen from Lady Tsunade of the Sannin!

"That was my kick-ass jutsu that Naruto-kun gave me! SHANNARO!" Sakura shouted pumping her fist into the air as the green glow died down. She was happy that she didn't feel any of the stiffness she normally felt and knew she was close to mastering the jutsu. Her statement, however, had a different reaction then what she expected as both Anbu suddenly disappeared and were now shaking Naruto back and forth, demanding that he make them new powerful jutsu as well.

"Wait, Naruto, why don't you show them some of the jutsu you made for yourself?" Kakashi suggested, curious to see any other jutsu Naruto may have. This effectively stopped the shaking from the two Anbu and Naruto nodded, fearful of what may happen if he refused.

"Well, I have five other jutsu: two wind jutsu, two water jutsu and one musical jutsu. I haven't mastered some of them yet, they're just ideas and hand seals on a piece of paper for the time being," Naruto said as he edged away from Yuugao and Tenzo.

"Hmm, show us one of the wind jutsu and one of the water."

"Okay," Naruto said as he walked over to his remaining clones. "Sorry guys."

"It's okay, we'll deal with it," the clones said bracing themselves. The others leaned in excitedly as Naruto blurred through several seals.

"_**Fūton: Shishi Otakebi **__(Wind Release: Lion's Roar)__**!"**_

A powerful explosion of air blasted out of Naruto's mouth as he roared out like a lion. The blast completely destroyed the clones in front of him and tore up the land around him as a massive shockwave from the sound rippled through the area. The others stared with dinner sized eyes at the level of power and destruction from the attack. However, he wasn't done as he began to perform even more hand seals directed at the few clones that got away. "Ah shit," one of the clones said recognizing the seals.

"_**Suiton: Akuhei Bakufu no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Hydra Blast Technique)__**!"**_

"FUCK YOU NARUTO!" the clones screamed as a large amount of water from the lake rose up and took the form of a giant three headed dragon. The creature let loose an echoing roar and charged the clones, its balefully glowing eyes locked onto their forms. It collided against them with tremendous force, sending torrent after torrent of water out that swept the other clones away as it drilled itself into the ground. The attack finally subsided, the water getting absorbed by the earth or just returning to the lake, and left the Konoha shinobi shocked at Naruto's performance, though Naruto noticed Sakura's eyes were currently glued onto Sasuke. She seemed to be struggling with something.

'_Those attacks are easily A-rank, maybe even S-rank for that last one!' _Yuugao thought as she starred at the destruction in awe. Both of the Anbu couldn't help but think, _'I have got to get him to make me a jutsu!'_

"Naruto-kun! Jutsu! Create! Now!" Yuugao and Tenzo shouted, shaking Naruto again, much to the other's amusement.

"Okay! Just put me down and I can do it right now!" Naruto said as his body was shaken back and forth. The two Anbu immediately put the boy down and waited expectantly. Naruto sighed, and told them to sit down as he took out two more notebooks and wrote their names in each of them. "Okay Yuugao-chan, I'm going to ask you several questions and then we can make your jutsu. Same goes for you Tenzo-san. Also, Kakashi-sensei, this will probably take a while so why don't you get to training and Yuugao-chan and Tenzo-san can make clones to start working on Sasuke and Sakura!"

"Good idea, I'll see you all in a few hours. Yuugao, Tenzo, make sure you get to training those two properly. Clones isn't the same as the real thing," Kakashi said as he walked deeper into the forest to begin training. Yuugao and Tenzo quickly made a couple of clones and then sat down in front of Naruto, their masks off, and their expressions eager.

'_Shit, this is going to be a long and boring day,' _Naruto thought and was about to ask his first question when Sakura spoke. "Sasuke-kun, you're so sexy, do you want to go on a date and have sex together? I'm really horny . . ."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

'_Maybe not.'_

_

* * *

_

**Jutsu:**

_**Hiraishin no Jutsu **(Flying Thunder God Technique)_

_**Ninp ōu: Bunsekigan **(Ninja Art: Eye of Analysis) - Own Invention_

_**Kyoton: Kowai Tsuku no Jutsu **__(Void Release: Ghostly Reach Technique) - Own Invention_

___**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan **__(Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of the Dense Woodland) _

___**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning) - Own Invention_

_**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha **(Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)_

_**Suiton: Akuhei Bakufu no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Hydra Blast Technique) - Own Invention_

_**Katon: Hiya Arashi no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Fire Arrow Storm Technique) - Own Invention_

_**Katon: Karyuu Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missle)_

___**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)_

___**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)_

___**Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might) - Own Invention_

_**Doton: Ishi Mamori no Jutsu **(Earth Release: Stone Defense Technique) - Own Invention_

_____**Fūton: Shishi Otakebi **__(Wind Release: Lion's Roar) - Own Invention_

******Ittōryū: **San-Juu-Roku Pondo Hou (One Sword Style: Phoenix of the 36 Earthy Desires)

**Ittōryū: Rensei **Dangan (One Sword Style: Drilling Bullet) - Own Invention

**Ama-no Kirugiri **(Celestial Cross Slash) - Own Invention

**Tatsu Shindo **(Dragon Tremor) - Own Invention

_

* * *

_

**And there you have it! Naruto can now fly, has his earrings, the Anbu are here, and Sakura is no longer a fangirl . . . Okay, I lied about that last part :P Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT AS MANY REVIEWS AS I GOT LAST TIME AND THE MORE I GET, THE HAPPIER I'LL BE AND THE FASTER YOU'LL GET YOUR NEXT CHAPTER!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks =)**


	9. Battle of the Crimson Waves

**Okay everyone! here's the next chapter! the one you've all been waiting for! the battle on the bridge! I hope you guys like it and i'm also finally off school! which means i can really work on my writing and get you guys chapters sooner, though i expect just as many, if not more reviews! the more reviews, the better! anyways, as i said on my profile, if anyone wishes to offer me jutsu or want me to make them some, you just have to ask. personally, i would like the request in reviews cause it counts as more :P**

**finally, i'm also happy to read anyone's own stories but i can tell you this right now, i won't be nice when reading them. I'll point out all th bad points and good points and if a story sucks, i will say it outright. Basically, i might as weel be a beta, but i'mnot particularily found of actually posting that as i'll have stories from ppl i may not even know and who don't like my story :P**

**Anyways, please enjoy the chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!_**

* * *

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

_'Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

"Demon Speech"

'Demonic thoughts'

"Jutsu(English Translation)"

"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Battle of the Crimson Waves**

The day had finally come. The day they would fight against Zabuza and his group. Naruto had already told Yuugao and Tenzo about Haku and to not kill their opponents, just knock them out. Naruto had also stressed to the group to make the battle as long as possible because he was positive that Gato would betray them sometime during the actual fight. If that did happen, then Zabuza's group would no longer need to kill Tazuna and they would be on their side.

"Okay everyone, make sure you eat a large breakfast. If I'm not mistaken, Zabuza will probably attack around noon but he could come at any time so be on your guard," Kakashi said as he ate Tsunami and Naruto's delicious cooking. Naruto had for the past week been giving Tsunami advice on cooking and telling her all about the various spices and ingredients found throughout the world. "Was everyone able to learn the jutsu Naruto gave us?"

Naruto had indeed been nice enough to provide everyone one more jutsu, though it took the combine efforts of Nightmare, Ashbringer, Meigetsu, and Naruto to make them all in time. Fortunately, thanks to Sakura's enhanced brain activity from the Talisman, she had been able to provide some ideas and concepts to some jutsu which allowed Naruto to make them with a tad more ease. Needless to say, everyone was happy with their jutsu and Yuugao had nearly suffocated Naruto with a hug. However, Naruto had also told them that he would not make them anymore jutsu for the rest of the mission, much to their dismay. Also, Kakashi had helped Naruto and Sasuke develop another team combo with their wind and fire jutsu while Sakura was taught more Kung Fu, more specifically Tiger Claw due to her massive strength enhancer. Also, Yuugao had worked on Sakura's speed, as that was easily Sakura's weakest point. With the little time they had, Yuugao had asked Naruto to give Sakura a Gravity Seal and had worked her to the bone to get use to the sudden increase in weight. Sadly, with only two days to work on her speed, she had only been able to bring herself up to about four fifths her original speed, but it would still give her a boost when she released the seal.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked as they all stood up, but Sakura brought something up that had been bugging her for the last few minutes.

"Kakashi-sensei, what about Tsunami-chan and Inari? Gato might try to go after them while we're at the bridge," she said. The others looked at each other in surprise, having not considered that at all but had no idea how to protect them until Naruto spoke up.

"Well, I guess I could leave a couple summons here and Tenzo-san can leave a few _**Moku Bunshin **_in case the summons aren't enough," Naruto offered. The elite shinobi looked at each other in surprised, and a tad bugged that as of late, Naruto and Sakura had been pointing out excellent reasons, questions and solutions when they themselves should've thought of it in the first place.

"Well, I have the dog contract but I can't afford to leave them here as I wanted to use it against Zabuza should he used the _**Kirigakure no Jutsu **__(Hidden Mist Technique) _again. I need them to sniff that bastard out. Yuugao, do you have a summoning contract?" Kakashi asked looking at the beautiful kunoichi. She shook her head as the group walked outside to stretch while Kakashi tried to think of a solution to their dilemma. "Damn. How are we suppo-"

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)**!"**_

Everyone turned around to see Naruto standing beside three dog-sized foxes with brownish orange fur and two tails swinging behind them. Hitomi instantly began yipping in an excited manner before jumping off Naruto's shoulder and promptly tackled one of the large foxes down, despite the weight difference. The other foxes looked highly amused at this before turning back to the shinobi and their eyes landed on Naruto.

"_**Naruto-sama, how may we be of service?" **_one of the foxes asked, scaring the hell out of everyone save Naruto.

"Hey guys, do you mind guarding this house while we're gone? We have a feeling that Gato's men might try to harm Tazuna-san's family while we're at the bridge fighting and yes, you may do as you wish once you've defeated them," Naruto said noticing the hopeful looks on the foxes' faces. The foxes all cackled in glee, scaring everyone further and they began edging away from the foxes. Naruto seeing this, chuckled and said, "These guys are known as the Kitsune Chaos Bringers. Their pranks make mine look pathetic!"

The shinobi present all shuddered in fear of what the three foxes could do to them. Naruto's prank were already legendary in Konoha but if these foxes made Naruto's look like an amateur, they didn't want to know what could happen. Kakashi, Yuugao, and Tenzo all shuddered at the thought of a prank worse than Naruto's and wanted to curl up into a corner and cry. "We should go," Kakashi said, wanting to get as far away from the devious foxes as possible. The others and quickly left toward the bridge.

"Watch after Hitomi-chan you three and if you hurt her or she ends up an insane prankster like you guys, I'm going to tell you what you're doing to Meigetsu-chan's precious kit!" Naruto shouted, causing the three foxes, who had been grinning, to pale and shiver in fear.

**_"H-Hai! Naruto-sama!"_**

It took only fifteen minutes to reach the bridge but as they approached, the morning mist began to thicken and reeked of chakra. By the time they were at the bridge, the mist was so thick that it was hard to see the others in their group. Cautiously, they walked onto the bridge before Sasuke tripped and nearly fell. Turning, Tazuna's eyes widened upon seeing two of his workers laying face-down on the bridge, knocked out and bleeding slightly. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and quietly put away his book and settled in a stance. "Looks like he's here early. Get ready everyone and Naruto, Sakura, summon the stone guardian to protect Tazuna."

"Hai!"

"_**Doton: Ishi Hogosha no Jutsu**__ (Earth Release: Stone Guardian Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Chakra Denchi Fūin **(Chakra Battery Seal)**!"**_

The stone from the bridge began to warp and rise before taking the shape of a somewhat humanoid being. The guardian had a large chest region, arms that had rune bracers, and no feet or legs, but instead, small rocks that circled the ground in a swirl of chakra. Its head consisted of a single stone with glowing brown eyes and no other facial features. As soon as the elemental was brought forth, Naruto had slapped a sheet of paper onto its chest and soon, an intricate seal array appeared, causing the guardian's eyes to glow brighter. Sakura stood up straight and spoke to the stone being in a commanding voice.

"You are to stay here and guard the drunken old man here from harm," Sakura said, causing everyone to sweat drop at her name calling despite the situation. The stone guardian made no indication of understanding, but instead turned to face the mist while standing close to the bridge builder.

"So you've finally arrived! About time too and I see you have some friends to help your pathetic group! Good, that means my friends here won't feel left out!" a sinister voice echoed out from the mist. Naruto scowled and immediately went through seals, but suddenly stopped and cried out in pain. _'What the fuck?! That pang was worse than all the others put together! What gives Nightmare?!' _Naruto demanded. Everyone looked at Naruto in concern, and Haku couldn't help but wince at the cry, wanting to help Naruto even though they were currently enemies.

"The process is reaching an end! You have to finish your fight quickly before the process finishes or you'll be in a world of pain!" Nightmare warned, sounding generally concerned. Naruto growled and looked into the mist.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, looking at his student in concern.

"Fuck this! _**Fūton: Daitoppa **__(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)__**!**_"

Without any seals, Naruto unleashed a powerful whirlwind that blew the mist away revealing to both sides the groups assembled. Zabuza was now wearing a sleeveless black muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and had forearm bracers. His sword had already been drawn and was already leaking out KI. To his left was Haku garbed in a battle kimono and had her mask on. Beside her was Kagome Sayoko, sister of Ami Sayoko, wearing a crimson red tank-top and black cargo pants. Her ninja sandals were black and she had the symbol of a phoenix on her right shoulder muscle, showing to the world what clan she came from. Her hair was dark blond with the end lightening and with a hint of red showing she was proficient in her bloodline, but not to the same extent as her sister. She had a long combat knife in her hand and looked more than ready to fight. Kira stood on Zabuza's other side, next to Ami and Azrael. On her forehead was a strange tribal marking that looked like two crescent moons back to back. She had several kunai adorning her belt and was dressed similarly as Haku. She appeared to be a couple years older than Haku if her figure was anything to go by. Next was Shuzuki, as short as ever, but still quite deadly. He, Ami and Azrael were garbed in the same clothing when Gato had tried to threaten them. The groups stared at each other before Zabuza spoke. "I think we all know who wants to fight who, so let's just get this over with shall we?"

"Let's," Kakashi said as he and Zabuza burst forward. Less than a second later, the two met, zanbatou met two chakra charged kunai as the two pushed against each other fighting for dominance. The second this happened, the others burst forward as well to take on their intended targets.

* * *

Yuugao and Tenzo faced off against Ami and Azrael, their bodies tensed out of anticipation. All sound from the fights around them had been drowned out as both sides slid into their attack positions. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours as the two sides waited for the other to attack. Both sides knew that their powers were almost equal so the deciding factor would fall into execution, strategy, and pure skill. Finally, Ami snapped and pointed her palm at the two Anbu.

"_**Katon: Fenikkusu Kaen no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Blaze Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan **__(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)__**!"**_

"_**Suiton: Suijinheki **__(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)__**!"**_

A raging stream of scarlet fire exploded out of palm and fused with Azrael's air bullets, recreating Sasuke and Naruto's combo attack. However, the flames circling the bullets weren't blue, but instead almost white and Yuugao knew that her shield wouldn't be enough to block it.

"_**Mokuton: Mokujōheki **__(Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)__**!"**_

Wooden pillars suddenly burst out of the ground and created a half dome within the water shield. The blazing white fireballs exploded against the water shield, completely destroying it and burned away half of the wooden dome, but the two Konoha Anbu remained unharmed. However, they weren't finished as Ami suddenly appeared on the open side of the dome, scarlet flames already swirling in her hands.

"Oh no you don't!" Tenzo shouted, his hands blurring through seals. **"**_**Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō **__(Wood Release: Binding Nest)__**!"**_

Large branches and roots burst out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Ami as a tree slowly grew from the stone under their feet. "Shit!" Ami shouted as the tree pulled the kunoichi against its trunk and began melding the branches into the tree itself. Soon only her head was visible and she cursed as the wood began to creep up her face. She began to panic as the tree began to sink back into the ground and summoned a large amount of scarlet flames that circled around her.

"_**Katon: Hisaki no Ko Shin **__(Fire Release: Flames of Renewal)__**!"**_

The scarlet flames suddenly exploded up in a pillar of fire, destroying the tree and the branches holding her as Tenzo and Yuugao leapt back to avoid the searing heat. Out of the fire, Ami burst out and landed lightly in front of the blazing conflagration behind her. "I have to admit, you guys are pretty good. Most opponents would be dead by now from that first combo but you were able to block it effectively," Ami commented as she analyzed the two Anbu in front of her.

"Thanks, we like to think we can stop anything you throw at us," Yuugao snarled. Ami was about to retort when a sudden shockwave and tremor tore through the bridge, causing all of them to lose their balance and nearly fall. Yuugao knew it had something to do with Naruto, as only he knew such techniques that could cause so much damage.

"What the fuck was that?!" Ami shouted as she picked herself off the ground. Yuugao just grinned and settled back into a stance.

"You'll never know unless you beat it out of us, but I doubt you will," she taunted.

"Really now? Then why don't you fucking try to take what's behind you and in front of you! _**Katon: Shuiro Kaibun no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Scarlet Ash Technique)__**!**_"

A massive cloud of scarlet ash billowed straight at them and the two jumped to the side avoiding it but winced as several of the hot ash burned their exposed hands and arms. Suddenly, they heard a shout from behind them. **"Call of the Wild! Tora **(Tiger)**!"**

A deafening roar was heard from behind them and the two turned to see Azrael covered in tribal markings that gave him the appearance of a ferocious tiger. His large battle axe was raised as he shot forward at jounin level speeds. Yuugao, drew her sword just in time to block the powerful swing from Azrael, but the pure strength put behind it pushed her to her knees. Azrael continued to push, his face set in a slightly crazed grin as the axe inched closer and closer to her head. "While in this state, I can't use any jutsu, but the raw strength and power of a tiger is a good exchange in my opinion!" Azrael said as he continued to push down with one hand. Suddenly, he heard a shout from behind him.

"_**Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu **__(Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)__**!"**_

Whipping his head around, Azrael beheld Tenzo's arm suddenly transformed into several large trees, creating a small forest, that suddenly lashed out with its branches at Azrael, who wasn't able to avoid the first few in time, and received several small cuts before he was able to get away. Yuugao immediately joined the attack, chucking shuriken and kunai at the large man in an attempt to pin him down. Suddenly, Azrael shouted**,** **"Call of the Wild! Kamakiri **(Mantis)**!"** The markings instantly changed to that similar to lightning bolts, and with a strange clicking noise, vanished. Yuugao, quickly jumped into the trees for some cover and waited, wondering about their other opponent when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a scarlet glow and blurred through seals.

"_**Suiton: Suijinheki **__(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)__**!"**_

"_**Katon: Fenikkusu Kaen no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Blaze Technique)__**!"**_

The blazing flames collided in awe-inspiring intensity against the water shield she had put up just in time. However, Yuugao wasn't done and began going through a long set of seals, while still under the cover of the steam.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile)__**!"**_

A gigantic water dragon exploded out from the water below the bridge and from the mist, combining to make one of the largest water dragons Ami had ever seen. "Shit!" Ami cursed and quickly jumped into the air as the water dragon exploded against the ground. However, the force was still too great and she found herself flying back and hit the ground rather hard. She looked frantically around for her partner to see him fighting against Tenzo who was using wooden poles and the trees nearby to keep the man off guard as he himself went in and attacked with his kunai. He had already received several cuts from the Anbu's clever tactic and was getting increasingly frustrated by the wooden poles and the inability to fight back properly. "Try avoiding this! **Kamakiri Suto** (Mantis Strike)**!**"

In a blink of an eye, Tenzo suddenly felt a massive amount of pain in his gut. Falling down to one knee, Tenzo spat out blood at the blow and glared up at his opponent. _'What was that?! I didn't even see it!'_

"Judging from the look on your face, you're wondering what did I do? That was the **Kamakiri Suto **(Mantis Strike)**! **By using the lightning fast reflexes and speed given to me from the mantis, I was able to hit you eight times in a blink of an eye!" Azrael explained laughing as he destroyed a branch that was trying to skewer him. Tenzo growled and immediately went through several seals before slamming his hand onto the bridge.

"_**Doton: Doryūsou **__(Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears)__**!"**_

Azrael instantly jumped high into the air to avoid the spears that burst out of the ground in an attempt to skewer him. Cursing, he began charging his battle axe with a large amount of chakra and shouted**, "Call of the Wild! Tora **(Tiger)**! **Take this! **Tora Aki **(Tiger Fall)**!"**

With a loud grunt, Azrael threw his glowing battle axe at Tenzo with shocking speed. Tenzo knew he wouldn't be able to dodge the attack or summon up a wood wall in time. Yuugao stared as the axe got closer and closer and she blurred through seals faster than she ever had before, but didn't think she would make it.

"TENZO! DAMMIT! _**Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Liquid Bullet Technique)__**!**__"_

Five water bullets were spat out of Yuugao's mouth and collided with the axe just inches from Tenzo's face. It knocked the axe of its course, sending it careening into the ground, but the handle had clipped Tenzo's shoulder painfully. It hit the ground with incredible force, leaving a large crater and knocking Tenzo back into one of his trees. Wincing, Tenzo leapt straight up into the leaves and sent dozens of branches at the missing-nin. "That won't be enough!" Azrael shouted as his tribal markings began to change again. **"Call of the Wild! Saru **(Monkey)**!"**

Suddenly, Azrael reached out and grabbed one of the branches before he began to expertly swing and avoid all the incoming branches, despite the fact he was in the air and facing over fifty attacking vines and branches. Suddenly, he heard a shout**, **_**"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **__(Shadow Shuriken Technique)__**!"**_

Swinging around, Azrael skillfully avoided the onslaught of shuriken with impressive acrobatics and was in front of Yuugao in less than five seconds, his fist buried in her stomach as she coughed out blood from the pure force behind the blow. Suddenly, the man's battle axe flew back into his hand and he swung it at her head, intending to decapitate her. Pushing out the pain, Yuugao slashed out with her sword of which Azrael barely dodged and the two began trading blows, sword against axe. Yuugao nimbly dodged a cross slash, and thrust her sword straight at Azrael's chest, but somehow, he dodged it!

'_How the hell did he dodge that?! I'm less than three feet from him! It should have hit!' _Yuugao thought desperately as she began attacking with renewed effort in hopes that she might be able to hit the man in front of her. This only caused Azrael to grin at her efforts and suddenly, slammed his elbow into her face, almost knocking her out. Stars flashed in front of her eyes as she tried to regain her composure but was too late as a knee buried itself into her stomach.

"Yuugao! _**Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu **__(Wood Release: Wood Projectile Technique)__**!**__"_

Azrael jerked his body back just in time to avoid three razor sharp wooden stakes and cursed when the branches from the trees behind him began to attack and one knocked his axe out of his hand. Quickly dodging under the swinging branches, Azrael dived for his weapon and swung it behind him just in time to stop a tree branch of killing him.

"_**Katon: So Dai Fenikkusu Kaen no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Grand Phoenix Blaze Technique)__**!"**_

A gigantic fireball the shape of a phoenix soared out and incinerated all the trees, thus eliminating their threat. However, Yuugao didn't want to risk the chance of Ami somehow using the flames against them and quickly blurred through seals. _**"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha **__(Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)__**!" **_A massive wave exploded out of the water below them and quickly put out the flames on its path toward the two missing-nins.

"Damn! **Call of the Wild! Kai **(Release)**! **_**Doton: Doryūheki **__(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)__**!**_" Azrael shouted and slammed both of his hands onto the ground. Instantly, a large wall of rock rose from the bridge, protecting him and Ami from the massive wave. Tenzo leapt out of the large tree he had used for cover and stared at the two tiredly before blurring through more seals. He wanted to end this now!

"_**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan **__(Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of the Dense Woodland)__**!"**_

The earth wall the two missing-nins were standing on began to shake and before they knew it, hundreds of large trees and roots burst out of from the rock. Eyes wide, the two immediately began dodging the trees that suddenly grew and were hit a several times, though thankfully not to severely. Once the jutsu finally settled down, Azrael and Ami relaxed and tried to catch their breaths. Panting, the phoenix fire user looked at her partner and said, "Azrael-kun! These guys are too strong! Go all out with your bloodline!"

The man looked at Ami in surprise, but nodded and began summoning large amounts of chakra. **"Call of the Wild! Shizen Gekido **(Nature's Wrath)**!**"

"**Phoenix Spirit! Nensho Uyoku **(Burning Wings)**!"**

Tenzo and Yuugao stared in shock as they felt their opponent's chakra begin to rise. They watched as Azrael was soon covered in elaborate tattoos as he glared at them. They could see the tiger like markings of strength, the flexible flowing lines of snakes with the lightning bolts of quickness represented by the mantis. Wing like tattoos representing the grace of the crane, and swirls showing the limberness of the monkeys could be seen with the markings, showing that the man before them was the literally a force of nature. Ami, however, had flames dancing around her with two large scarlet flames in the shape of wings on her back. To their shock, the flames began to move and before they knew it, Ami was high in the sky, staring down at them with a look of determination.

"This is the true power of our bloodlines! Before we kill you, I think it's only polite that we learn the names of our enemies!" Ami shouted from above them.

Scowling, Yuugao concentrated as much chakra into her feet as she could and blasted herself forward at breakneck speed. "Yuugao Uzuki and you're the one who's going to die!"

"Ami Sayoko!" the kunoichi laughed as her wings flared out and she dived straight at Yuugao.

"Pleased to meet you bitch! _**Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Liquid Bullet Technique)__**!**_"

"The pleasure's all mine whore! _**Katon: Moeteiru Hane Arashi **__(Fire Release: Blazing Feather Storm)__**!**_"

Twenty water bullets shot out at Ami who had down a screeching halt and sent dozens of flaming golden feathers that collided into the bullets and exploded. The explosion knocked Yuugao back into the ground at high speeds, instantly creating a crater the second she hit the ground. Clenching her teeth in pain, Yuugao shakily stood up from her crater and knew she had to end this before her body gave out on her. To her side, she saw Tenzo getting pummeled by Azrael who was now far faster and stronger than before.

"You're pretty strong Anbu of Konoha! But this is the end! It is only courteous to give you my name before your defeat! Azrael Tatsumi at your service!" the man said as he landed a powerful punch knocking Tenzo back several yards before he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'm Tenzo, and I won't lose to you! Let's finish this!" Tenzo shouted as he blurred through the seals of the jutsu Naruto had given him. Over one hundred seals and took up almost a third of his chakra, which was more than he had at the moment. _'Crap, not enough chakra! I got no choice!'_

**"_Kaimon: Kai _**_(First Gate: Release)__**!"**_

An explosion of chakra began circling around Tenzo and felt his powers go back up. The power he felt was addictive and he glared at the man before him who looked surprised and eager. "Excellent! You're showing me what a worthy opponent you've been! Let's finish this!"

Tenzo nodded and blurred through the hundred seals required for the jutsu. _**"Mokuton: Saigo no Jutsu: Kodai-no Hogosha **__(Wood Release: Ultimate Technique: Ancient Protector)__**!"**_

The hundreds of trees in the area began to shiver and suddenly, burst out of their roots and began collecting in a single area behind Tenzo. The roots and trunks began forming legs with large masses of leaves around the would-be calf area. Its feet were nothing but large roots sticking out from under the leaves and had some flowers sprinkled on it. Its torso, like the rest of the body, was made of wood, but was covered in a large mass of leaves and vines from the thing's head, like a beard. It had two arms which had leaves at the shoulder area, and three fingered hands that also had leaves around it. Finally, the head area had two balefully glowing eyes shadowed by a tangle of leaves and vines, giving it the appearance of hair. The bark had morphed, giving the face area actually features. Oh, and it was also over forty feet tall. Everyone, save Naruto of course, stopped their fights to behold this massive giant of nature and couldn't help but feel fear if the creature was facing them. Azrael himself stared at the creature in shock before laughing manically and flared the remaining bits of his chakra for his own final attack.

"Call of the Wild! **Do Butsu-no Seishin Ryo Kin **(Animal Spirit Charge)**!**"

Chakra began swirling around the man and took the form of a massive animal, easily the same size as the ancient protector, and surprising Tenzo. It had four legs and a large body. Its snout was set in a snarl and it growled fiercely at Tenzo. Balefully glowing eyes gazed down at the wood user as it braced its large front legs as if to attack. It was a bear, and easily the largest one Tenzo had ever seen!

"Behold Tenzo of Konoha! This is my true animal spirit! Each member of my clan can summon the spirit of the tigers, mantis, cranes, monkeys, and snakes, but with that comes one more animal that is unique to each of us. I, myself, have the spirit of a bear, representing my strength and will to protect my family! You cannot defeat me while I have this spirit out!" Azrael shouted.

"Very impressive Azrael Tatsumi! You would have fitted in perfectly in Konoha! But I won't back down because of your bear so prepare to face my ancient protector!" Tenzo shot back.

"Let's go!" the two of them shouted in union.

The bear suddenly charged at speeds beyond that of anyone present and headed straight for the ancient protector. The giant tree being roared out and charged the bear head-on. The two collided with massive force and fought for dominance but they were equal in strength. Azrael and Tenzo breathed heavily as they had to constantly channel chakra into the two beings to keep them moving. The ancient suddenly let loose a roar and had several branches and vines burst out from its body and attempted to wrap itself around the bear. Said creature jerked back and avoided the blow, though how such a large creature could do that was beyond everyone. The bear suddenly raised its clawed hand and swiped down, destroying one of the ancient's arms while the ancient was able to land a solid blow in the shoulder of the panda, thus rendering its left arm useless. The ancient's arm hit the ground with incredible force and knocked Azrael and Tenzo off their feet as the two giant beings prepared for one last attack. Finally, both creatures raised their remaining good arms and slammed their fist into each other's faces, knocking them back into the bridge and into the water below, while breaking off a large portion of the bridge in the process. Tenzo and Azrael let out a gasp as they cut off their chakra flow, thus stopping the jutsu before they died from chakra exhaustion. Glaring at each other, they struggled back onto their feet shakily. To Tenzo's shock, Azrael began to drag his feet forward and moved step by step to the wood user. _'How can he still keep going?!' _Tenzo thought desperately as he tried to move, but found himself unable to. Just as Azrael was just ten feet away, the man's eyes rolled up and he hit the ground unconscious just as Tenzo blacked out, neither hearing the cries of concern from their teammates.

"Tenzo!"

"Azrael-kun!"

Yuugao cursed upon seeing her partner knocked out. She would have to use that jutsu if she ever wanted to finish the fight, even though Naruto told her it wasn't ready and that it was highly dangerous. _'"Yuugao-chan, this jutsu I've made for you is very powerful but I haven't figured everything out yet. If you use it, it is possible for you to get hit by the attack and if you do, you'll die! Please try not to use it during the fight, okay?"'_

'_Sorry Naruto-kun, but if I don't use it, we'll die! All or nothing with this last attack!' _Yuugao thought as she looked up at the woman above her. "Ami-san! How about we use one last attack to end this? Just like our partners did!"

Ami grinned. "Fine! Let's put our all into this!"

Yuugao blurred through several hand seals and watched as a large mass of water rose from behind her as Ami landed on the bridge as she too began going through several seals. "LET'S GO!" they both shouted.

"_**Katon: Yaseihi Tsunami **__(Fire Release: Wildfire Tsunami)__**!"**_

"_**Suiton: Gekiretsu Se no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Furious Torrent Technique)__**!"**_

Ami began spinning around at high speed, her wings of fire spread wide as a tornado of flames burned around her. The scarlet flames turned white as the heat generated reached its high point and exploded out at Yuugao who sent enough water to flood the city right back at it. The torrent of water and the tsunami of fire fought against each other, neither gaining any advantage as the two kunoichi clenched their teeth to control their jutsus. Yuugao herself could feel the water threatening to down her as well as the water and exploded out from behind her and had basically put her in the line of fire. Her back was soaked and in massive amounts of pain as the water continued to pound against her already injured back and knew she couldn't last much longer. _'Just one more push! I can't die here! I still have people I love back in Konoha! And here too! I can't lose!!!'_

With the last bits of her chakra, she added a powerful push to the water and felt it hit her back with twice the force as it collided with the flaming tsunami.

BOOM!

The fire tsunami exploded and would've rained down fire on everyone had the water torrent not washed over it immediately afterwards. The remaining water swept the fire user away as she screamed in pain at the force of the torrent before she was submerged. Yuugao finally cancelled the jutsu at hit the ground exhausted. She let one eye drift up to see Ami lying on the ground, drenched and bruised, but still breathing. _'Please don't die, Naruto-kun . . .' _she thought as she finally succumbs to darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were fighting their very hardest against their opponents, but were clearly outmatched. Kira and Shuzuki not only had superior powers, but had far more experience than either of them. Sasuke and Sakura found themselves hard pressed against the two shinobi who had used the _**Kirigakure no Jutsu **__(Hidden Mist Technique)_, making it extremely difficult to fight back.

"Sakura! Can you find them?!" Sasuke asked as he parried another set of shuriken that flew out from the mist. Both of them were starting to panic at their inability to fight back.

"One second! To your left Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted and quickly threw several shuriken in the direction she had pointed to, with Sasuke following quickly behind. The sound of metal hitting metal as Shuzuki deflected the incoming projectiles, and was suddenly met with an up-close Uchiha. He barely raised his sword up in time to block the stab and kicked the genin back before Sasuke could attack again.

"I'm impressed. You were able to find one of us in this mist but I think that was just pure luck! Try doing it again!" Shuzuki shouted and went through several hand seals. _**"Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Liquid Bullet Technique)__**!"**_

"Sakura!"

"3 o'clock!"

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)__**!"**_

The dozen fireballs collided into the water bullets, neutralizing them, but added more steam to the already mist covered battle field. Suddenly another voice echoed out, this one female. "So you were able to stop Shuzuki not once, but twice! Quite impressive but now it's my turn!"

"Shit! Sakura, you have to keep tracking them and I'll do my best to protect you and defeat them!"

Sakura's heart soared at Sasuke's declaration and the fact that she was no longer useless on the team. "Righ- BEHIND YOU SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke turned to see twenty kunai less than ten feet from his face. Time seemed to slow and he saw flashes of his past as what seemed to be certain death approached him. _'No! I can't die now! I still haven't avenged my clan! Itachi is still out there! I can't die!'_

"_**Raiton: Jiki: Gekitaisuru **__(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Repel)__**!"**_

The kunai suddenly did a complete 90 degree turn just inches from Sasuke's face and sped off toward Shuzuki who barely dodged it but got nicked in the arm. He hissed at the sudden biting pain and his eyes widen upon seeing a double crescent moon on one of the kunai. _'How did Kira-chan's kunai hit me?! I thought it was from that pink-haired banshee since it came from her direction! What the fuck is going on?!' _Shuzuki thought looking troubled. Suddenly, he heard a shout, but it wasn't directed at him.

"_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)__**!"**_

"Kira!" Shuzuki warned just in time for the girl to leap out of the way. Scowling, she decided that to end this fight as quick as possible and whispered, **"Call of the Wild! Nijuu Do Butsu-no Seishin **(Double Animal Spirit)**! Tora **(Tiger)**! Kamakiri **(Mantis)**!**

Instantly, the twin crossed moons on her forehead began to spread, covering her eyes with two large crescent moons, as well as lightning bolts and stripes covered the girl. Snarling, she yanked out a dozen kunai and chucked them at the two Konoha genin from within the mist, hoping that they would connect and end the fight. In this state, only Azrael can throw a kunai faster as she now possessed the strength of a tiger, and the speed of a mantis. No one had been able to dodge her attacks when she had these two spirits embraced, and she was positive that the pinkette didn't have any good defensive moves. However, it seemed like Kami wanted to be a bitch to her today as she heard a loud cry.

"_**Doton: Ishi Mamori no Jutsu **__(Earth Release: Stone Defense Technique)__**!"**_

An audible crack could be heard as large pieces of stone from the bridge broke off and began intercepting every single one of her kunai, much to her annoyance. "Where the hell did you get those jutsu you fucking pieces of shit?! They're so damn annoying!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!" the two irate Konoha ninja screamed.

"I called you both fucking pieces of shit! And you didn't even answer my question! Are you guys retards too?!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GET READY TO DIE YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Sakura screamed angrily and instantly charged the girl, all thoughts of planning and control were gone as the two met face to face, both holding the other's fist.

"Me a whore?! I've only met you and I know you're nothing but a slut trying to impress the Uchiha over there!" the girl taunted.

"Me? A slut?! Please, you're obviously showing off your pathetic cleavage to everyone with that kimono of your- . . . is that black lace?! You fucking bitch!" Sakura accused. Due to their position, Sakura had a very _interesting _view of her opponent's garments. However, Kira's cleavage was anything but pathetic, and Shuzuki would be more than happy to verify that thanks to his excellent spying, I mean, observation skills (cough, cough, pervert cough.)

"At least I have a cleavage you flat-chest slut!" Kira shot back. The two continued trading insults at each other while Shuzuki and Sasuke watched, side by side, from a distance. The two looked at each other for a brief moment before turning back to the rather entertaining spectacle as Shuzuki took out a bag of popcorn and offered it to Sasuke.

"Shouldn't we intervene?" Sasuke said as he watched the two furious girls start trading blows to each other's faces, not really caring at the moment that he was standing next to the enemy. Hell the guy had just given him popcorn that he had to admit was delicious.

"Better not. What if we get dragged in?" Shuzuki said, causing both of them to shudder at the possibility.

"Those two are nothing but crazy bitches huh?"

"Ya."

Suddenly, the two girls whirled around to glare at the two males, causing them both to break out in a sweat and Shuzuki quickly hid the popcorn. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?! WHEN WE GET THROUGH THIS SASUKE/SHUZUKI, YOU ARE DEAD!!!" the two girls screeched. Hearing the other's words, the two glared at each other and screamed, "OH YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT US?! YA RIGHT!"

The two males shivered and sighed before a massive tremor ran through the entire bridge, knocking the four of them down. Knowing it was one of the battles, though they couldn't help but wonder which could create such a massive shockwave, they leaping away from each other as Sasuke quickly blurred through seals and shouted, "Sakura move! _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)__**!**_"

Sakura instantly disengaged and leapt back, thankfully avoiding the fireballs. Kira cursed and quickly shouted, **"Call of the Wild! Niju Do Butsu-no Seishin **(Double Animal Spirit)**! Saru **(Monkey)**! Kamakiri **(Mantis)**!"**

With an amazing show of flexibility, speed, and acrobatics, Kira avoided every single fireball shot at her, angering the Uchiha as he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Shuzuki let loose an unrelenting Taijutsu assault against Sakura. Before he knew it, Kira was just inches from his face and was dealt a bone shattering blow to the face. The strength and speed of the blow knocked him off his feet and he hit the ground hard. Clenching his teeth as he cupped his now bruised cheek, Sasuke slowly stood up, ignoring the cries of concern from his teammate. _'How is she stronger than me?! I trained so hard but why is she still stronger?! Why is it that everyone I meet is stronger than me?!?!?!'_

He soon got his answer as he was quickly engaged in a Taijutsu match. "You're weak Uchiha," Kira taunted as they traded blows, but every single attack Sasuke made was blocked or dodged while the majority of her attacks connected rather painfully. "You obviously care for nothing but yourself, and you drown yourself in hate, misery, and thoughts of killing your brother!" Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his accursed brother.

"Do you want to know why I'm so much stronger than you right now?! It's because I fight for my friends and the people I love! I will do anything to protect them, even if it means my life! My dreams, my goals are second to those I love and it is from them I draw true strength!" Kira said as she slammed her fist into his stomach.

Unholy pain swept through him as he tried to regain his bearings from the blow. However, his mind was whirling at what the girl said. _'Is she right? Is true strength found from doing anything you can to help and protect your loved one? Your precious people? But . . . what about Itachi? He told me that if I was to beat him, I needed to harness my hate, but if so, then why is she beating me? Why is it . . . that I feel so lost . . . so alone . . .'_

So confused was the Uchiha survivor that he stayed on the ground, completely oblivious to the upcoming doom that was approaching him. A storm of thoughts and emotions raged within Sasuke's mind as he tried to understand what the girl had said. Said girl was now standing over his body, a razor sharp kunai in her hand as she prepared to deal the killing blow. "It seems like you are beginning to understand, but it's too late. Your life is over!"

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed as the kunai was raised above Kira's head. Desperately, she focused on the power granted to her by the Talisman, hoping beyond hope that she could somehow save her crush.

"DIE!" The kunai descended toward its target, its aim true and its target clear.

"SASUKE!!!"

BOOM!!! In her desperation to save her crush, she had summoned all her chakra into her lightning powers and let loose a massive bolt of white lightning. The massive bolt soared directly at Kira, who could only stare in shock at the sudden explosion of power. Suddenly, she felt herself tackled and saw Shuzuki taking her place, the kunai hitting the ground harmlessly next to Sasuke.

"SHUZUKI!!!" Kira screamed from her position on the ground. He only was able to look at her before the lightning bolt slammed into his chest and out the other side, tearing up the already damaged bridge. He let loose an unearthly scream as the electricity tore through his body and lit up the entire bridge, even through the mist. Kira could only watch in horror as her annoying partner continued to get electrocuted and closed he eyes in an attempt to alleviate the visage but was force to listen to his screams for almost a full minute. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and screamed, her fear taking hold of her as she screamed and cried for her partner as the lightning and screams finally died and he hit the ground. His body was charred and smoking, though not to the extent she had expected, and it was truly a wonder as to how he hadn't been vaporized. The mist all around them had vanished, leaving everyone to see the battles around them.

Then, to everyone's shock, Shuzuki began to stir. Coughing up clots of blood, Shuzuki slowly pushed himself on his hands and knees panting heavily and looking as if had been through Hell, which he very nearly did. One of his hands gave out on him and he fell on in his side, causing him to cry out in pain. Kira stared wide-eyed and slowly approached her partner. Unable to believe her eyes, she broke out into a dead run over to her partner, no, her friend and ran her hands over his face. Said man yelped at the stinging pain, but knew what Kira was doing. A faint whisper suddenly reached his ear. "How . . ."

Shuzuki merely looked at his two swords and Kira was surprised to see the blades gone. "You actually . . .?!"

"I didn't have a choice Kira-chan," Shuzuki responded quietly. Biting her lip, she nodded and reached in her bag and pulled out several bottles of water. Shuzuki's eyes widened as he was suddenly propped up against Kira's chest and held one of the now opened bottles to his lips. Blushing at the feeling of her breast against his back, he tried to keep his composure as he eagerly drank the water, and felt his wounds begin to heal. Thanks to his bloodline, the consumption of water allowed regeneration, but the extents of his wounds would need probably several gallons to fully heal. Kira had enough water to heal the major wounds to the point where they were no longer life-threatening, but the others would have to wait until the fight was over, or he was dead. Thankfully, with all the mist in the area, it would only be a matter of time before his wounds sealed up and he could fight again. However, he was still banged up and had used a lot of chakra to try to lessen the strength of the attack. Looking up, he saw Sakura trying to wake Sasuke up, though the girl was exhausted from her sudden attack.

Sasuke himself was shocked at the incredible display of power, but what really got him was the reason why she did so. She had been screaming his name, trying desperately to do whatever it took to save him and the results were a lightning bolt so powerful, that it had blown off a small chunk of the bridge and melted the stone and steel around them. However, it seemed like the attacked had literally drained the girl of all her chakra as she was swaying and looked quite unfocused as she tried to help him. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he squeezed his eyes shut to desperately stop the show of emotion that he hadn't experienced since the massacre. _'I see it now! I understand! All I've done is obsessed about power and killing Itachi, but what if I do . . . Who would be there for me if I threw everything away? There would be no one, and I would be alone again, just as Itachi had done to me in the beginning! Kakashi . . . Sakura . . . even Naruto, they're always there for me, and they try their hardest to help. They've done their best to bring back the real me, the person that I should've been if Itachi hadn't interfered! No! I won't let Itachi control my life anymore! My hate won't help me, but my friends always will! And its time I returned the favor!'_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, this time letting the tears fall freely as his black eyes shifted and turned crimson red with a single black tomoe in each eye. He could feel the change in his chakra and in his eys as everything around him seemed to slow. _'The Sharingan! Finally, my bloodline has awakened! And now, I'll let them know what a true Uchiha protecting his friends can really do!'_

Slowly, he pushed himself up taking deep calm breaths and suddenly, embraced Sakura in a hug, much to her surprised, confusion, and pleasure. "Sasuke-kun, what ar-"

"Sakura, thank you," Sasuke quietly interrupted before popping a pill into her open mouth. "That was a soldier pill Sakura. Eat it and take a quick rest while I try to hold them off."

Her eyes widened as she swallowed the pill. "Sasuke-kun! You can't take them by yourself! They'll kill you!"

"You were able to handle them pretty well and if you can, then so can I! Besides, you protected me, and I hate having debts!" Sasuke said grinning as he ran straight at the two missing-nins. _'Sakura, thank you so much for awakening me!'_

"Sorry guys, but this is a battle and it's time we ended this! Kira! Let Shuzuki rest and the two of us will fight to determine the winner in our battle! Sound good?!" Sasuke shouted as he skidded to a stop ten yards away from them. Kira scowled and gently laid Shuzuki on the ground.

"And what about your teammate?!" Kira demanded.

"She used up every bit of her chakra in that last attack and is resting. If she decides to jump in, then you are more than welcome to have Shuzuki help but at the moment, he doesn't look like he's in a good enough condition to fight."

"Fine, but I'm going to end this quickly! **Call of the Wild! Shizen Gekido **(Nature's Wrath)**!**"

Sasuke watched as the tattoos gained several different designs and covered a large portion of her body. With a burst of speed, she charged straight at Sasuke, confident that he wouldn't be able to stop her due to her speed. Imagine her shock when she found two shuriken suddenly buried in her right arm, and Sasuke's fit just inches from connecting.

BAM! A strong punch sent her sailing back into the ground and she skid to a stop next to Shuzuki, who was glaring at Sasuke who stood in a Taijutsu stance. His anger, however, quickly turned into awed shock as he beheld the Sharingan in Sasuke's eyes. "Kira-chan, he has the Sharingan now. The fight must've awakened his bloodline."

Kira groaned in pain and slowly sat up as she rubbed her sore cheek and yanked the two shuriken out of her arm. Biting back the stinging pain, she glared at the Uchiha who now had the pinkette standing next to him, she turned to her partner and was happy to see most of his wounds were gone and he was standing, albeit a bit shakily. "C'mon Kira-chan, we need to end this."

"Hai. Were you able to?"

"Ya, but they'll need a couple minutes to change into the appropriate state," Shuzuki said grimacing.

"**Call of the Wild! Kai **(Release)**! **_**Sh**__**ō**__**senjutsu **__(Mystical Palm Technique)__**!" **_A pale green glow enveloped Kira's hand as she laid it over her bleeding arm. Instantly, the wound began to close, stitching together tissues and covering it with fresh new skin. Sighing with release, Kira stood up and rotated her shoulder and arm to test it out. "Then why don't we buy some time with a game of hide and seek?" Kira asked with a coy look on her face as she looked at her partner.

Shuzuki grinned darkly and immediately went through a few seals. _**"Kirigakure no Jutsu **__(Hidden Mist Technique)__**!"**_

A dense mist, much thicker than the last one, washed over the area, once again blocking everyone's view of each other. Sasuke and Sakura scowled as they prepared themselves. "Fucking cowards, always hiding in the mist! I be they're groping each other as we speak!" Sakura muttered angrily, causing Sasuke to blush at the odd remark.

"WE ARE NOT GROPING EACH OTHER!" screamed two embarrassed voices from within the mist, one to their left, and one directly in front of them. Sakura grinned.

"Thanks for revealing your location," she said, causing the two missing-nin to curse. _**"Raiton: Jiki: Hikitsukeru **__(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Attract)__**!"**_

Suddenly, all the kunai used, mainly from Kira, began shaking as strange purple electricity crackled across Sakura's hands. Kira, who was just about to grab a kunai, cursed when she felt her finger get cut. Looking down, she saw her kunai trying to fly off her belt toward Sakura. Her eyes wide, she whirled around, looking at all the kunai in the area and watched as they all began flying toward the pinkette, stopping just short from her hand. Suddenly, the girl began doing seals once more and pointed her hand directly at her. _**"Raiton: Jiki: Gekitaisuru **__(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Repel)__**!"**_

Instantly, the several dozen kunai and shuriken were suddenly flying at Kira, much to her shock. However, thanks to her bloodline, she avoided each of the flying projectiles with amazing acrobatics and charged Sakura. In a split second, she was in front of the pinkette, her entire body glowing and the spectral image of the five animals she can harness behind her. **"Gekiretsu Go Renda **(Furious Five Barrage)**! Saru **(Monkey)**!"**

The spectral image of the monkey suddenly leapt forth and enveloped Kira's body. With amazing dexterity and agility, Kira jumped onto her hands and swung her legs up in a rising axe kick which Sakura was able to just barely dodge. However, she didn't take into the account the spectral chakra tail of the monkey that hit her with surprising strength and knocked her straight into the air, ten feet up. Suddenly, Kira appeared in front of her and Sakura lashed out with a tiger claw strike but Kira easily grabbed hold of the arm and somehow used it to swing around and nail Sakura in the stomach, sending her hurtling down to the ground. She hit the ground hard, cracking the bridge and coughing up clots of blood. Amazingly, she pushed herself back onto her feet, determination shining in her eyes as she wiped the blood that was obscuring her vision.

"**Tsuru **(Crane)**!"**

The spectral image of the crane instantly enveloped her and its wings spread out as she soared straight at Sakura and lashed out with her feet in an amazing combo of sweeps and round house kicks. Sakura was barely able to block some of them, and received several hard blows to her side.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed as Sakura once again hit the ground in a world of pain. Growling, Sasuke pushed Shuzuki back with a kick to the chest and blurred through several seals in an attempt to save his teammate.

"_**Katon: Hiya Arashi no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Fire Arrow Storm Technique)__**!"**_

Blazing arrows shot out of his mouth and Shuzuki was forced to dodge. However, Sasuke turned his body so that the remaining arrows he could shoot out were directed at Kira. "Kira-chan! Watch out!"

"**Kamakiri **(Mantis)**!"**

With lightning quick reflexes, Kira easily avoided every single fire arrow shot at her before she charged Sasuke at near jounin speeds. Thanks to his Sharingan, he was able to just barely block the first punch, but in that split second, had also received five more. Groaning at the pain, Sasuke lashed out with his leg, hoping that it could give him a breather, but it was easily blocked as Kira spoke. **"Hebi **(Snake)**!"**

Kira grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulder and vaulted onto his back, where she quickly wrapped one leg around his neck, and the other was holding his arm against his chest. Her other hand held Sasuke's arm painfully behind the head and Sasuke literally felt as if he was being attacked by a snake. "Heh, you're dead Uchiha," Kira said as she drew a kunai. Sasuke began struggling violently, but Kira tightened her hold, causing him to cry out in agony. Suddenly, a blow to his stomach had him bending forward, his eyes wide as he tried to block out the pain courtesy of Shuzuki. Grinning madly, she swung the kunai down onto Sasuke's head, intending to end the boy's life.

"_**Raiton: Jiki: Hikitsukeru **__(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Attract)__**!"**_

Suddenly, Kira felt her kunai get pulled to the side, causing her to miss her target, and instead only graze the boy's shoulder. Snarling, she whipped her head around to see Sakura standing up, most of her wounds having partially healed and a smashed bottle lying next to her. "What the fuck did you do?! All my kunai keep moving out of place and you're practically healed!"

Sakura grinned, grateful that the mist had begun to clear, and decided to finally answer her opponent. "Naruto-kun made all of several jutsu! I have a very strong affinity to lightning and earth! Because of that, I can use a different aspect of lightning and convert it into magnetism. Any metal you have is useless against me! As for why I'm healing, my parents are some of the head doctors in Konoha, and they gave me this special medicine that increases my healing rate for two minutes by a factor of six!"

"Shit! Well, then I'll make sure I pummel you until that time is up! **Tora **(Tiger)**!**" The spectral tiger, last of the animals, enveloped Kira as she burst forward. Sakura, seeing this immediately went through several hand seals. _**"Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might)__**!"**_

The two lashed out with a punch, their fist connecting with a sickening crack and a mighty shockwave. Kira bit back a scream at the incredible strength and leapt back, clutching her now broken hand. Her eyes widened as Sakura reared her fist back and slammed it into the ground. **"Tatsu Shindo **(Dragon Tremor)**!"**

The bridge began to crack as large chunks of stone burst out of the ground while nearby supplies were knocked into the air or over the bridge from the shockwave. Kira was knocked onto the ground painfully while Shuzuki and Sasuke had been able to avoid it as they jumped into the air. The two landed next to their teammates and glared at each other, though one side was in shock at the pinkette's massive strength.

"Okay, they're done Kira," Shuzuki said helping her up. She smiled lightly knowing that with this, the fight would end in their favor.

"I'm starting to get annoyed," Sasuke said as he cracked his sore neck and back. The abuse they had gone through had nearly broken both, but thanks to Sakura, he had survived. Still, he would need a nice long soak in a bath or the hot springs to get rid of the ache. Also, he had used a large amount of his chakra, and had taken a soldier pill only a minute ago. He would be able to dish out a few more attacks, but after that, he would be out of chakra. Sighing, he looked at their opponents and began flashing through seals.

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)__**!"**_

"Shit!" Shuzuki cursed and pushed Kira away as he blasted as much chakra as he could to propel himself into the air, just barely avoiding the blazing inferno. Soaring several meters above the bridge, Shuzuki drew his two swords and spoke. **"Liquid Soul! **_**Suiton:**__** G**__**ō**__**suiwan no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique)__**!**_**"**

Shuzuki's arms began to shift and bubble before they suddenly doubled in size and muscle mass. He grinned darkly and held his two swords up as they began to absorb all the mist and steam below him. The mist was soon cleared, revealing all around the furious battles taking place, but all were focused on their own opponents. Sasuke and Sakura watched in fearful anticipation at the strange event happening in front of them as Shuzuki had returned to the ground next to Kira. Suddenly, to their shock and surprise, the blades metal began to melt! Sasuke and Sakura's eyes followed a liquid drop of metal fall and hit the ground with a slight splatter, before both blades completely melted and splashed on the ground, leaving Shuzuki with nothing more than two sword handles and a puddle of liquid silver metal.

Sasuke, while curious and highly confused, decided to act on this strange occurrence and quickly attacked. _**"**__**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)__**!"**_

A dozen blazing fireballs shot out of Sasuke's mouth and soared directly on target. Just when the two genin thought the attack would connect, the liquid metal burst up and morphed into a large silvery disc. **"Awaikaneheki **(Liquid Metal Shield)**!"** Shuzuki yelled, holding one of the handles against the back of his fist with the other handle as if he were holding up a shield. The fireballs splashed harmlessly against the liquid metal shield, before the metal shifted again into floating blobs of metal.

"Meet my clan's own unique blades! The Kinzoku-no Ame (Metallic Rain)! The blade of liquid metal, only usable by those in my clan! Truthfully, this is actually one blade, but it can be split into two for further effects! Now, feel its power! **Awaikane Kengiri **(Liquid Metal Sword Slash)**!**"

Shuzuki swung one of his swords at them, and, to their shock, both received a cut on their arms. Hissing, Sasuke and Sakura clutched their bleeding arm and glared at the man responsible. "What the hell did you do?!" Sasuke demanded.

"The liquid metal will literally cut anything! And since its liquid and I can control it with my chakra, I can send the attack anywhere I want, even if I'm a mile away! The metal absorbs all the liquid around us and uses it to change the metal and give it form! Of course, this also increases its mass by several times, which is why only people of my clan can use it!" Shuzuki said indicating his massive arms.

Sasuke growled, knowing they were now both at a severe disadvantage and felt several cuts litter his body. He screamed in pain, not hearing his teammate's cry as she too experienced the same thing. He knew they wouldn't be able to take much more from healing themselves so many times and having already lost far too much blood. _'Fuck, I got to end this or we'll both die! Gotta use that jutsu!'_

Pushing himself up, Sasuke screamed as a kunai buried itself into his shoulder, courtesy of Kira. However, he refused to fall and began doing seals with shaky hands. Sakura, from her position on the ground in a pool of their blood, recognized the seals, and tried to stop him. "Sasuke-kun . . . don't . . . use it . . ." she whispered with gasping breaths.

"Sorry Sakura . . . but I have to or we'll both be dead," Sasuke said, looking at his teammate in concern. She merely closed her eyes, as she waited for the inevitable. With a flare of his chakra, Sasuke slapped his hands into the last seal just as Shuzuki and Kira let loose another attack. Biting back a scream as a large gash appeared on his chest and arms, he spoke out his attack.

"_**Katon: Shinsei Bakufu no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Nova Blast Technique)__**!"**_

A golden red blast of fire exploded out of Sasuke's mouth, the heat actually melting the stone as the fire flew by. Shuzuki instantly placed both his sword handles in an X formation, hoping that the liquid metal would be enough to block it. **"So Dai Awaikaneheki **(Grand Liquid Metal Shield)**!"**

Kira seemed to understand that the metal wouldn't be enough if the melted rock was anything to go by, and immediately deactivated her bloodline, blocked out the intensifying pain building in her broken hand, and went through several seals. _**"**__**Suiton: Suijinheki **_(_Water Release: Water Encampment Wall_)_**!"**_

A large amount of water burst out of the lake and created a barrier around them. However, the liquid metal suddenly absorbed the liquid and tripled in size just as the blast hit them. A massive explosion tore up the area, covering the area in dust and smoke. Sasuke stared at the smoke on his hands and knees as he gasped for breath, now almost completely devoid of chakra. A sudden gust of wind blew the smoke aside, revealing the one missing-nin standing tall and unharmed from the blast while his partner laid past out on the ground. Cursing himself for not being able to do more, he finally collapsed and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Rest Kira, we won," Shuzuki said as he sat down heavily next to his partner. He gently brushed some of her hair out of her face and ate a soldier pill, the last one he had. With his chakra stores partially filled, he began performing seals as his arms turned back to normal and transformed into pure water.

"_**Suiton: Namidagunda Ko Sei no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Tearful Resuscitation Technique)__**!"**_

The water from his arms completely enveloped Kira in a sphere and began to glow. It levitated a foot off the ground and Shuzuki watched worriedly as the wounds she received began to heal. The sound of bones and muscles realigning and repairing themselves was music to his ears as he knew that his friend would survive.

"You did great Kira-chan," Shuzuki said as the water gently placed her back on the ground and evaporated. Sighing, he stood up shakily and looked around. He was shocked to see both Ami and Azrael unconscious and noticed that the Konoha Anbu were also knocked out. Trees, wood, flames, and water littered their battle field and Shuzuki knew it must have been a fight worthy for the history books. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kakashi and Zabuza trading blows and jutsu, the power behind each attack releasing shockwaves that he could feel from where he stood. He turned and saw something that surprised him. He saw Kagome and Haku both fighting Naruto, and surprisingly, the blonde was holding his own. However, what really freaked him out was that the boy had something he'd never thought he would see until he was dead. What the hell is that kid?

* * *

"Well, now we're enemies Haku-chan," Naruto said quietly. He and Haku were staring at each other while Kagome eyes darted between the two in utter confusion.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I don't want to fight you," Haku said looking down and began fiddling with her clothes. Naruto smiled at the cute action, both ignoring the "You two know each other?" from Kagome.

"That's alright Haku-chan, we both fight for our precious people . . . but before we fight, do you want to say anything to me?" Naruto asked. Haku bit her lip before walking up to the blonde boy. Kagome's eyes widened at the bold move, thinking that Naruto was going to attack her friend. However, imagine her surprise when Naruto opened his arms and Haku leapt into them, crying softly. The two held each other tightly, and Kagome couldn't help but sniff at the sight. Naruto himself enjoyed the warm feeling he got from hugging the girl in his arm, but couldn't help but wonder why he had this strange voice in the back of his mind muttering curses and threatening to kill the ice user. Deciding to just ignore it, he refocused on the girl in his arms, blushing lightly as she snuggled into his neck. After a moment, Haku pulled her head back and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto-kun, can you show them to me again? I want to see them protecting me one more time before they're used to fight me," Haku whispered. Naruto nodded and with a slight grunt and a swirl of golden chakra that enveloped them both, Naruto's majestic angel wings flared out for all to see as a light shower of white feathers settled down around them. Kagome's eyes widened to almost impossible proportions as Haku gently let her fingertips slide across the feathers before one of them suddenly came off. Haku brought the feather close to her face, seeing its pure white color that had a faint silvery gold glow. She looked back into Naruto's eyes, silently asking if she could keep it. Naruto smiled slightly and flapped his wings once, letting loose several more feathers that suddenly flew together and attached themselves together, making a feather wreath. His hand began to glow a golden white and the feathers made elegant curves and seemed to harden stiffen slightly, truly making the item a work of art. Smiling, Naruto gently placed the wreath on her head, eliciting a blush from the girl and a tight hug. Kagome merely watch in envy at the kindness Naruto had given Haku as well as the gift, which she had to admit was absolutely beautiful.

Sighing the two finally separated and Haku moved back to stand beside Kagome, who was staring at the feather wreath in envy. "Lucky," Kagome muttered as she rolled her shoulders in preparation. Haku just giggled and took the wreath off and sealed it in a scroll so that it wouldn't get damaged. She turned back to face Naruto, her beautiful features set in a serious expression as Kagome spoke. "Well, looks like we're fighting an angel . . . no wonder he seemed so godlike."

"Naruto-kun isn't an angel Kagome-chan. That's his bloodline," Haku corrected. Taking a deep breath, she quickly killed the emotions that were holding her back from attacking Naruto and began doing seals. _**"**__**Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki **__(Ice Release: Snow Storm Swallows)__**!"**_

A freezing cold mist suddenly washed over the area before they suddenly condensed into small ice sparrows. With a sweep of her hand, the ice sparrows sped off at Naruto with pinpoint accuracy, who quickly drew Ashbringer and spoke. **"Ama-no Giri!"**

A wave of golden white chakra flew straight at the sparrows and easily destroyed them as it continued on its path. Cursing, Kagome jumped in front of Haku and slammed her hands on the ground. _**"Katon: Nensho Hogo **__(Fire Release: Burning Protection)__**!"**_

A large wall of fire exploded upwards, effectively stopping the holy attack. Scowling, she stood up, the fire still there but no longer compacted into a shield. Suddenly she heard Naruto yell, _**"**__**Fūton: Shishi Otakebi **__(Wind Release: Lion's Roar)__**!"**_

A howling vortex of sound and air blast out of Naruto's mouth as he let loose a mighty roar. The blast, however, was directed right at the flames and she suddenly realized what Naruto was going to do. "HAKU-CHAN! MOVE!"

The ice-user immediately complied and couldn't be more grateful as the air blast pass through the flames and transformed into a swirling vortex of bluish white flames. The blast collided into the bridge, completely destroying part of it while the metal nearby laid in melted form. Kira stared at the winged blonde in shock. _'He used my own attack to strengthen his own! Just what is this kid?!'_

Now realizing that the only way to even possibly beat the kid was to go all out from the very beginning, Kagome yanked out her combat knife and settled in a stance. Haku seemed to realize this too and she began performing seals, this time, going for her stronger attacks. _**"**__**Hyōton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu **__(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique)__**!"**_

Dozens of large icicles shot out at Naruto who immediately spread his wings and flew into the air. His sword and wings began to glow faintly as he suddenly swung his sword and twirled around as his wings seemed to lash out in the process. **"Tenshi Giri **(Angel Slash)**!"**

A swirling ring of golden white chakra shot out at them and Kagome scowled as she raised her own combat knife. The blade itself began glowing scarlet and just before the holy attack hit her, she swung her knife, knocking the ring off its path and into the ground. Naruto's eyes widened, seeing his attack get deflected as the **Tenshi Giri **(Angel Slash) was more powerful than the **Ama-no Giri**. Scowling, he knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight and could tell that Haku had gotten more powerful than when he had last seen her. Quickly sheathing his swords, he began performing seals for one of his strongest jutsu just as Kagome and Haku did the same.

"_**Katon: Shuiro Hairyū**__**dan no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Scarlet Ash Dragon Projectile)__**!"**_

"_**Hyōton**__**: Byakury**__**ū Boufūsetsu **__(Ice Release: White Dragon Blizzard)__**!"**_

"_**Suiton: Akuhei Bakufu no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Hydra Blast Technique)__**!"**_

Two dragons, one of blazing scarlet ash and the other of crystal white ice, roared out and flew straight into the air at a massive three headed water dragon. They collided with a mighty roar, exploding with such force that the entire bridge shook at its power. Cracks appeared on the bridge despite the collision being twenty feet above, and a crater was blown into existence below as Haku, Kagome, and Naruto were knocked away from the force.

Naruto cursed as another agonizing pang of pain ran its course and couldn't react in time as he hit the bridge with a mighty crash, making yet another crater of the soon to be dozens on the bridge. Dazed and in pain, he pushed himself up as a frantic voice filled his head. **"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?!" **Meigetsu asked worriedly.

'_A little dazed but I'll be alright. The pain's getting worse though! I don't know how much more of it I can take!' _Naruto said as he began channeling light chakra to his wings and back. They had hit the ground first and were bruised, and, in his wings' case, ruffled.

"**The process is almost over! Ash-chan and I have been pumping our chakra into you so that you'll stay alive when it's complete, but we don't know what'll happen when it's done," **Meigetsu said anxiously.

'_How much time do you think I have?' _Naruto asked as he pushed himself onto his feet.

"**Twenty minutes at the most!"**

'_Shit, I don't know if that'll be enough. They're both stronger than me individually and I have to fight both of them! What the hell was I thinking?! Plus, Gato will probably be here around that time and we'll have to fight our way out of that as well! Gotta find some way to finish this now!'_

"**Be careful Naru- WATCH OUT!"**

"_**Hyōton: Hokkyoku-no Kaze **__(Ice Release: Arctic Winds)__**!"**_

Freezing cold winds sliced through the smoke covering the area as Naruto shot into the air. Looking down, he saw Haku looking at him with a relieved expression but a serious one nonetheless. _'Where the hell is Kagome?' _Naruto thought when he felt heat behind him. Whirling around, his eyes widened upon seeing Kagome less than a foot from impaling him with her combat knife, her wings of flame pushing her through the air at breakneck speeds. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to dodge it on his own devices, Naruto raised his hand to his right and shouted, _**"Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)_**!"**_

A powerful whirlwind pushed Naruto back just enough to avoid the knife and her flaming wings as she flew by. Flaring out her wings, Kagome whirled around and glared at Naruto as a large ice mirror appeared next to her and Haku slowly rose out of it.

"Dammit Haku-chan, just what is this guy?! He was able to avoid attack at almost point blank range with a seal-less jutsu!" Kagome complained. Haku just nodded, her ice mirror floating in the air allowing her to join her partner and opponent in the air.

"Naruto-kun is more powerful than either of us know, he's gone through more than we could ever imagine," Haku said sadly, getting a confused look from her partner. Naruto was too far away to hear them, but knew that it had something to do with him if the look he got from Kagome was anything to go by. However, this was still a fight and he needed to win. Instantly, he began blurring through the seals of his newest holy jutsu.

"_**Seiton: Hitode no Unmei **__(Holy Release: Hand of Fate)__**!"**_

A beam of golden white energy that had previously enveloped his hand exploded out as he punched the air in Haku and Kagome's direction. The two girls instantly dodged the attack and couldn't be more grateful as the attack burned a four foot deep crater into the concrete below. Haku jumped off her mirror and swung her leg, kicking the ten foot mirror at Naruto, who immediately dodged the spinning buzz saw. Cursing, he quickly drew Ashbringer as Kagome struck from above, his own blade now just inches from his face as he pushed back the girl's attack. Scowling, he lashed out with a kick, giving him enough time to draw Nightmare and he settled in a stance.

"_**Finally, I get used in combat! It's about time you soon of a bitch!" **_Nightmare shouted as he began to radiate power. Naruto smirked at the void being's comment and swung the blade into a reverse grip and swung the sword straight up sending a purplish black wave at the two girls. **"Danku Giri **(Splitting Void Slash)**!"**

The two girls instantly knew that this attack was the counter part of the **Ama-no Giri **and probably just as powerful. Haku quickly grabbed Kagome and, after a moment of focus, dragged her into the ice mirror, much to both Naruto and Kagome's shock. The wave shattered the mirror and for a second, Naruto was afraid he had killed them, but he received a second surprise as Haku shot out of a shard and with her, a shivering Kagome without her wings. Instantly, a new mirror formed under Haku's feet and she hauled Kagome onto her feet, glaring at the fire user in amusement.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto said as he flew over to the two. At the moment, neither Haku nor Naruto really cared about their fight. They were more concerned about the fiery blonde who quickly stopped shivering as Naruto placed his holy chakra charged hand on the back of her neck. The girl couldn't help but sigh at the feeling, before realizing that it was the enemy that was making her feel that way. Blushing furiously under her partner and the angel's amused look, Kagome lashed out with her combat knife, which Naruto easily avoided with a flap of his wings.

"Don't deny you didn't like that Kagome-chan," Haku said giggling. Kagome just blushed as she re-summoned her wings and shot back into the air, trying to avoid the embarrassment that Haku was dishing out. She saw Naruto also grinning at her and growled as she began going through seals. _**"Katon: So Dai Fenikkusu Kaen no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Grand Phoenix Blaze Technique)__**!"**_

A massive blazing scarlet fireball flew out of Kagome's hand and Naruto brought both his swords up in an X formation in an attempt to defend himself. However, it wasn't enough as he was blasted back, his wings flapping as hard as it could in an attempt to brace himself but it just wasn't enough. Ashbringer and Nightmare were blasted out of his hands, and fell onto the bridge. Cursing, he knew that Haku and Kagome wouldn't give him the chance but his **Red Leg **style would be enough to counter. In this fight, blades were essential with the attacks these two had. With two flaps of his wings, he dived straight at Kagome, who was shocked that the blonde would go for a frontal attack. Thinking Naruto was being cocky, she lashed out with her dagger, but was shocked when Naruto did a barrel roll in midair and swung his leg out in a hook kick straight at her ribs.

"**Côtelette** (Ribs)**!"**

"**Selle **(Lower Back)**!"**

The combo quickly smashed Kagome back into the ground as Naruto spun his leg into a hard axe kick into her back. Luckily, they were only ten feet above the ground and Kagome was only slightly hurt, though understandably upset as her wings of fire dissipated. Pushing herself up, her eyes widened as Naruto retracted his wings with a grunt and began spinning at high speeds. **"Brochette **(Skewer)**!"**

A blast of chakra propelled him straight down at incredible speeds, forcing Kagome to dodge it as quick as possible as the foot slammed into the bridge, causing cracks to appear along the stone. Suddenly, Haku appeared above him, and let loose a hail of senbons. Naruto quickly drew a kunai and was able to deflect the majority of them, but he was still injured despite his efforts. Cursing, he blurred through several seals before shouting,_**"Hyōton: **__**Shimo Ookami Nida **__(Ice Release: Frost Wolf Pack)__**!"**_

Instantly, a freezing cold mist shrouded the area before they began condensing into the forms of five wolves made of ice. Their balefully glowing yellow eyes bore into them as they growled and began spreading out. Haku, remembering the wolves' capabilities immediately warned her partner. "Kagome-chan! Be careful of those things! If they bite of even hit you, you'll immediately get frostbite!"

"Say what?! Shit!" Kagome cursed as she quickly jumped away from an attacking wolf. She quickly went through several hand seals before holding two fingers against the back of her combat knife. _**"Katon: Hinurimono no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Fire Coating Technique)__**!"**_

Kagome's finger tips suddenly burst into flame and she quickly ran it over her knife. The blade instantly caught on fire, and she immediately struck with it at a frost wolf trying to attack her from behind. To her immense satisfaction and relief, the wolf began to melt as soon as the blade made contact before it shattered. Growling, she launched herself at the four remaining wolves, taking them down as fast as she could while Haku dealt with Naruto, who was attempting to get his swords. The two were currently in an impressive Taijutsu match, Haku's own **Flowing Ice **style against Naruto's **Red Leg **style.

"**Collier Shoot **(Neck Shoot)**!"**

"**Tsumetai Bakuha **(Icy Blast)**!"**

A hard kick aimed at the neck was quickly blocked and redirected, to his shock so that his chest was wide open for Haku's attack. Her two slightly glowing hands slammed into his stomach with such force, Naruto felt as if his organs would be coughed up. _'What the hell?! She does not look that strong!!!'_

"**Naruto-kun! She's using a variant of Tai Chi but putting more strength and some ice chakra into the actual offensive attacks! The ice chakra is probably adding more force to her attacks due to the added mass from the ice itself!" **Meigetsu warned. Naruto's eyes widened with this information as he flew back into the ground at the crushing blow. Wincing, he pushed himself up and immediately charged back in, only this time he swung at her legs. **"Gigot **(Legs)**!"**

Haku back handspring away from the attack and revealed one of her deadliest attacks as Naruto leapt up in a spinning hook kick. **"Hyo Ga Hakaisha **(Glacier Destroyer)**!"**

She easily dodged the kick and grabbed Naruto's leg. It instantly was covered in ice, causing Naruto to scream out in pain at the frostbite as Haku actually flipped him over her head and smashed him into the ground with tremendous force. Naruto began coughing up blood as another wave of pain washed over him. Meigetsu was desperately trying to heal the blonde's leg as Naruto clenched his teeth and rolled around on the ground, trying to suppress the pain. Finally it subsided and Naruto slowly pushed himself up, the frostbite gone as he stared at the two girls. His frost wolves had finally been destroyed by Kagome, though it had taken a lot of effort and parts of Kagome's clothes were torn.

"**Naruto-kun! You only have four more minutes before the coils are done. You need to finish this now!" **Meigetsu shouted.

"_Naruto-kun! Use it!" _Ashbringer cried frantically.

'_WHAT?! Are you crazy? That move will take up most of my holy chakra and even if I did use it, we need your sword to perform it,' _Naruto argued.

"_THEN GO GET IT! WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME!"_

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)_**!" **_he growled and spat out seven drilling air bullets before dashing off for his swords. Momentarily shocked by the display of seal-less jutsu, the two girls were only barely able to dodge the attack but it was enough time for Naruto to grab his two swords. However, just as he did so, Haku and Kagome appeared, both releasing a hail of senbons and kunai. Quickly dodging it, he swung Nightmare in a vertical slash at Kagome only for it to be blocked by her combat knife. Pushing the blade aside, Kagome threw her now flame covered fist at Naruto. **"Nenshoken** (Burning Fist)**!"**

Naruto immediately raised his leg and blocked it with his knee. He bit back a scream as the flames tear through his pants and proceeded to burn his leg. Knowing he couldn't take much more of it, Naruto swung Ashbringer at Kagome's side, forcing her to withdraw in fear of getting cut clean in half. The sudden retreat caused Naruto to lose his balance and he nearly screamed as his leg was forced onto the ground to keep him balanced. Thankfully, Kyuubi and Ashbringer were already working on it, and it would be healed in a minute or so, but it would interfere for now. Taking a deep breath he suddenly heard the sounds of freezing water. Whirling around, his eyes widened in awe and horror as all the water around them formed into large ice mirrors. With one last hand seal, Haku announced her jutsu.

"_**Makyō Hyōshō **__(Demonic Ice Mirrors)__**!"**_

The ice mirrors began moving, and before Naruto knew it, he had twelve of them around him at ground level, and four above that, and the very top was exposed, which was strange to Naruto as he could easily escape with his ability to fly. However, a cry to his right soon revealed why there were so many large openings.

"**Nesho Uyoku **(Burning Wings)**!"**

Once again, Kagome's wings were brought back while said girl popped a soldier pill into her mouth. With a flare of her chakra, she took off and began circling the house of ice mirrors while Haku herself seemingly melted into one of them. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but now that you're in here, you don't stand a chance against us! This is our most powerful combo, not even Zabuza can get out of this unscathed when he's in here," Haku said as her image raised a handful of ice senbon. He kept his eyes trained on Haku when he suddenly felt a piercing pain in his left shoulder. To his shock, he saw two senbon sticking out of his shoulder and bicep. Cursing, Naruto immediately figured out that the jutsu must be some kind of speed enhancer or maybe even a teleportation jutsu that used the mirrors as a median, kind of like the _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**__ (Flying Thunder God Technique) _but was more limited in range. His train of thought was suddenly cut off as a screaming fireball, courtesy of Kagome explode against the ground where Naruto had been just seconds before. **"Kokubyaku Giri **(Black and White Slash)**!" **Naruto screamed swing both of his swords in an X-formation. Two waves of void and holy energy were flung out of the swords and collided into one of the mirrors. To his shock, it did nothing more than give it some deep scars.

"Impressive Naruto-kun. Few have ever damaged my mirrors but it still won't be enough!" Haku said as ever ice mirror suddenly had images of the ice user. In a blink of an eye, Naruto suddenly screamed in pain as a wave of agony from the process and a hail of senbon and fireballs rained down on Naruto. He hit the ground, his body in a world of pain from the assault as he tried desperately to stand. With a mental command, his wings suddenly burst out of his back, knocking away several of the senbon that littered his back. Panting, Naruto slowly stood up, his vision hazy as he steadied himself with his swords. He fought to catch his breath; his wings moving slightly as he suddenly took off into the air straight for the exit on the top. However, he only got five feet up when another hail of senbon and fireballs careen down at him and Naruto had to act. **"****Nitōryū: Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou **(Two Sword Style: Phoenix of the 72 Earthy Desires)**!"**

A powerful whirlwind, easily twice as big and powerful as its single sword version, blasting back the fireballs and senbon at their senders. However, they proved ineffective as they merely bounced off the ice mirrors or just missed completely. Growling, Naruto knew he didn't have much time left and had to do something! He had one two other attacks and prayed one of them worked. He didn't want to use his strongest holy jutsu as it was very likely that the attack would kill them.

"_**Katon: Moeteiru Hane Arashi **__(Fire Release: Blazing Feather Storm)__**!"**_

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)_**!"**_

A large water dragon slowly materialized in front of Naruto and was just barely able to counter the shower of blazing feathers before it continued its course toward Kagome. However, suddenly, Haku shot out of her mirror and plunged her hand into the dragon. _**"**__**Hyōton**__**: Gyoketsu Sawari **__(Ice Release: Freezing Touch)__**!"**_

Instantly, the water dragon completely froze into a dragon of ice and to his shock, turned around and charged straight at him. "Fuck! _**Fūton: Shishi Otakebi **__(Wind Release: Lion's Roar)__**!**_"

The echoing roar of a lion sounded out as a powerful blast of air exploded out of Naruto's mouth. It shattered the ice dragon, much to Naruto's relief, but gave Haku the time she needed to attack. _**"**__**Sensatsu Suishō **__(Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)__**!**__**"**_

All the water around him began rising and simultaneously froze into razor sharp ice senbon. Naruto only had time to widen his eyes in horror before they all shot at him, eliciting a painful scream as they pierced not only his body, but also his sensitive wings. He hit the ground, panting as he tried to block out the pain and focused his holy chakra to his wings and back to eject the needles. Thankfully, they did and with a surge of Meigetsu and Ashbringer's chakra, he felt the wounds heal, but it did nothing to alleviate the ever growing pain. _**"Naruto! One more minute!" **_Nightmare warned. If Naruto didn't end this quick, the process would be finished and there was a very likely chance of an explosion.

"_NARUTO! USE IT!" _Ashbringer screamed.

"Fine! Sorry girls but I have to end this!" Naruto shouted as he sheathed Nightmare. Gripping his right arm with his left, he began channeling as much holy chakra as he could and braced himself. "TAKE THIS! _**Seiton: Tenrai Arashi no Jutsu **__(Holy Release: Divine Storm Technique)__**!"**_

Naruto swung his sword around him and began to spin, swinging his sword in the process before he suddenly yanked it straight up. A massive golden white twister burst out and proceeded to destroy everything around it (Imagine Zoro's **Tatsumaki** but instead it's golden white and using only one sword). The mirrors above him didn't stand a chance as they received the full power of the attack as it rose up and Kagome was actually getting dragged in. "FUCK!"

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Haku screamed as she desperately tried to think of some way to save her. However, spurred by a sudden thought, Kagome released a blast of fire that rocketed her back, thankfully saving her as Haku stared with teary wide eyes.

'_Shit, that attack wasn't enough,' _Naruto thought as he fell onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath. His body was also cut up from the attack and he winced as a pang of pain shot through him, though thankfully not from the void chakra coil development. He saw Haku turn back to him, a look of fury and a hint of what looked like fear etched on her beautiful features. _'She's upset I nearly killed Kagome and she's afraid of me now . . . she probably hates me too and thinks I'm a monster . . .' _Naruto thought sadly. The look must've been clear on his face as Haku gasped but Naruto refused to look. He didn't want to see the look of loathing on her face when they had been so close before, or at least so he thought.

Haku on the other hand, did indeed see the downright miserable look on Naruto's face, and realized that with Naruto's past, he would probably think it was because she hated him. No, she couldn't hate him! That was impossible! She needed to tell him before it was too late.

"_**IT'S TIME! BRACE YOURSELF NARUTO!" **_Nightmare screamed. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he only had the time to say, "WHAT?!" when an explosion of pain coursed through Naruto's body. It was worse than anything he had ever felt, even worse than all the beating he received in his childhood. He felt as if every single nerve on his body was on fire, as if his organs were being dunked in acid while his bones were destroyed with a mountain-sized sledge hammer. Worse of all, Naruto's chakra coils and his chakra itself felt as if they were being boiled! His wings suddenly snapped back into his body and he could feel them changing as the pain began rising. He thrashed about on the ground, screaming at the top of his longs as the pain continued to rise, not once noticing that Haku was no longer trying to defeat him or give him looks of disdain, but instead was kneeling at his side as she tried to help him through the pain. _'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! SOMEBODY JUST KILL ME NOW! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' _Naruto screamed in his mind as the pain continued its course. The others could only watch as Naruto screamed, even in his mindscape.

"**I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I can't do anything and neither can any of us!" **Meigetsu screamed as she sobbed on seeing her close friend suffer. **"Please just bare through it!"**

"Haku-chan! What's going on?!" Kagome screamed as she landed next to the ice user, the mirrors around them dissolving.

"I don't know! But whatever it is, Naruto-kun is in some unimaginable pain right now!" Haku said as she felt her angel's temperature begin to rise. Desperate, she froze the boy in a block of solid ice but to her shock, he shattered it with brute strength in less than a second, showing the area with shards of ice, cutting themselves in the process. Grimacing, Haku just threw her arms around the boy as she tried to help him through whatever pain he was going through and it seemed like it worked as Naruto's screaming came to an abrupt stop but continued to thrash. Footsteps and clashes of metal could be heard behind them as Kagome turned around to see Kakashi burst through the mist that had shrouded the area with Zabuza only feet behind him. Both of them were still fighting, but when suddenly, Naruto's eyes and mouth suddenly began pouring out a purplish black light and screamed so loudly that Haku and Kagome had to actually cover their ears. An empty feeling suddenly washed over the area as the purplish dark energy began to spread out. It was strange, for none of the shinobi could feel any of the tension that had been so high in the battle, nor could they feel any of fear or hopelessness that normally permeated around the country. All of it was gone as the energy around Naruto began to condense.

"What's going on?! What happened to my student?!" Kakashi yelled in concern as he tried to alleviate some of the pain his student was obviously experiencing. Suddenly, the only logical explanation hit Kakashi as he pointed an accusing finger at Haku and Kagome. "YOU! You two did this to him! I'll kill you right now unless you tell me what you did!"

"Kakashi! Enough! They didn't do a fucking thing you bastard! Haku has been talking about the brat for the last few days and everyone knows she wouldn't do anything to cause this level of pain! Besides, I know all her techniques and she doesn't have anything this fucking bad!" Zabuza snapped. Both of the elite shinobi were exhausted and had numerous wounds and injuries on their body. Kakashi had a large cut across his chest and had blood leaking from his head. Numerous scratches could be seen on his face, arms, and clothes, but Zabuza had it far worse. Several bites could be seen on his arms and legs, proving that Kakashi had indeed used his dogs in an attack. His right rib was badly burnt and blackened, no doubt from a failed _**Raikiri **__(Lightning Edge) _on Kakashi's part. His face was scratched and he had a shallow cut on his left cheek. His face mask bandages were torn, though it still obscured the bottom half of the man's mouth.

Kakashi was about to make a retort when he suddenly froze when he heard footsteps. With a quick seal from Zabuza, the mist dispersed, revealing Yuugao, Tenzo, Ami, Azrael, Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura all knocked out with only Shuzuki still conscious as he tried to regain his breath. The bridge was completely ruined at the moment; numerous craters, cracks, scorch marks, trees, and other various damages could be seen throughout its entire length. Shuzuki saw the group and had heard the screams when they first started. However, what really shocked him was what was approaching them at the end of the bridge.

"Gato," Zabuza hissed as the short man approached, flanked by a single missing-nin that Zabuza was not pleased to see. "What the fuck are you doing here you little bastard! And what do we have here?! Raiga Kurosuki! What the fuck are you doing here you son of a bitch?!"

"To get the thrill of giving you a beautiful funeral Zabuza!" Raiga shot back grinning insanely. Zabuza was about to retort when Gato interrupted.

"Shut it Zabuza! Look at you! Having trouble with a bunch of kids and their babysitters! Pathetic! You claim to be the Demon of the Bloody Mist, but you're nothing but a weakling and a disgrace! You obviously can't live up to your reputation as you claim but no matter! I have something to fix that!" the short man shouted back and gestured to the growing army behind him. There were easily about 100 mercenaries standing behind him. All of them were grinning darkly, while many were staring at the unconscious forms of Yuugao and Ami in unmasked lust. However, to their shock, there were two more ships, each much bigger than the one that was docked, that were already nearing the bridge, and one was actually getting ready to board the bridge.

Zabuza tightened his grip in his zanbatou. "So, you were never intending to pay us in the first place. You were just using us to do your dirty work."

"Correct, missing-nin are always so expensive and you and your little bitches are going to pay for what you did to me last time. I'll be taking over this country permanently, getting rid of that drunken old man, and taking all your little bitches for myself! I'll be sure to let the mercenaries here have some fun!" Gato said laughing along with the mercenaries. Zabuza began to growl dangerously, his chakra aad KI already reaching a high point. "Oh and what do we have here?" Gato said as Naruto let loose another unearthly scream of pain. "Looks like the little brat is suffering quite a bit! Good, I hope he fucking meets Shinigami himself! He killed two of my top men!"

The short man laughed and walked away as Haku and Kakashi nearly launched themselves at Gato if Zabuza and Haku hadn't held them back. In their weakened states, they were no match for Raiga, no matter how much the little bastard deserved to die. They were about to ready themselves for the fight of their life when a voice spoke. **"Oh really? If you want, I can bring Shinigami-teme here myself,**" a hollow voice answered. Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to see Naruto standing, his head bowed so that no one could see his face. The hollow voice sent chills down their spine with every word the teen spoke. Slowly, he staggered forward about ten feet so that he was standing between his group and the mercenaries. Void chakra was swirling around Naruto's body when he once again spoke in that hollow voice. **"You're the one that sent Aoi Rokusho and Tatchi Soyo to rape Haku-chan?"**

Zabuza's eyes snapped open as he let loose an animalistic growl, sorely tempted to rip the man responsible for nearly raping the girl, especially for sending Tatchi! That man had a horrible history and he couldn't help but be glad for Naruto killing those men. However, he also had to wonder if Gato was really stupid enough to respond to the boy whose chakra levels were now rising well above his own.

"Ya, I did! So what are you going to do about it?!" Gato shouted.

"HAHAHA! We'll tear this city apart and rape every single woman in the area! We'll ransack that pathetic city and tear you guys apart! You ninja don't stand a chance against us!" the mercenaries shouted.

Suddenly, a massive explosion of void chakra burst out of the blonde's body and Naruto's head snapped up as he glared at Gato, his eyes glowing black slits. Massive waves of KI, easily at the level of a Bijuu thanks to Meigetsu, Ashbringer, and Nightmare radiating their own KI's through Naruto. Everyone couldn't help but shiver as the pure pressure of the power slammed into everyone on the bridge. Several of the mercenaries died from heart attacks while the rest were gasping for breath in fear. **"What am I going to do? Well, I think . . . I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" **Naruto screamed as the void chakra exploded once more, creating a giant sphere around Naruto before it suddenly condensed to the point where it looked like Naruto was surrounded by a purplish black glow. With a grunt, Naruto released his wings, showing everyone on the bridge that he was not something a person wanted to fight against. Shocked expressions appeared on everyone's face, and Yuugao, who had just woken up, was sure she was dreaming.

"A-A-An angel?!" one of the mercenaries stuttered. Pure fear could be seen on each of their faces. However, the dark energy swirling around Naruto made each of them knew that this was no ordinary angel. No, this was an angel of death and they were fighting a champion of the Gods.

Whirling around, Naruto threw a small box at Kakashi who easily caught it, before suddenly vanishing, even to Kakashi and Zabuza's eyes. "What the hell?!"

To everyone's shock, Naruto suddenly appeared above the army, his hand's blurring through seals. With the last seal done, he spread his arms out, his hands pointing at the mercenaries. _**"Kyoton: ****Ketatamashii Kirime Yari **(Void Release: Piercing Rift Spears)**!"**_

Though the mercenaries couldn't see it, the shinobi could easily see the numerous distortions in the air before, to their immense shock, purple black spikes shot out from small swirling dark purple portals. The mercenaries didn't stand a chance as they suddenly found over a quarter of their men dead with a large blackish spike sticking out of their bodies. However, Naruto wasn't done as he began performing even more seals.

_"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile)**!"**_

A massive water dragon rose from the water below and let loose a mighty roar. It was easily the biggest water dragon anyone had ever seen, and they watched in awe as it dove straight down upon the mercenaries. Screams could be heard as the men were pummeled and drowned by torrent after torrent of water. Zabuza whirled around on Kakashi, anger and fear apparent on his face. "Kakashi! What the fuck is going on?!"

"Naruto's is dishing out a massacre! What's it look like!" Kakashi screamed back.

"No one is this powerful at that age!"

"He has four chakra coils! Individually, he's chunin level in strength, but all together, you might as well make him a fucking jounin!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! He's lost control of his void chakra and it's probably affecting him! He's pretty much running on his primal instincts!" Kakashi shouted as he looked at the box Naruto had given him. Inside, he recognized the soldier pills of the Hokage and immediately took one, gasping as his chakra shot back to its normal levels. He gave one to Haku, Kagome, Zabuza, Yuugao, who had walked up to the group clutching her side, and Shuzuki who had walked up to them. "Take these pills, they'll replenish your chakra reserves completely and once we give these to the others after we wake them up, we'll get rid of that little asshole and his pathetic little army. Zabuza grinned darkly and immediately popped the pill in along with the others. They gasped as their powers shot back to normal and loosened up their joints. Looking back at Naruto who was performing more seals, the others decided to contribute as Haku, Yuugao, Kakashi, and Kagome all recognized the seals. They were going to end the army in one more blast as another 200 mercenaries joined the first group.

_"__**Suiton: Akuhei Bakufu no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Hydra Blast Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Katon: Shuiro Hairyū**__**dan no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Scarlet Ash Dragon Projectile)__**!"**_

"_**Hyōton**__**: Byakury**__**ū Boufūsetsu**__(Ice Release: White Dragon Blizzard)__**!"**_

_"__**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)_**!"**_

_"__**Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Projectile)__**!"**_

Four massive elemental dragons, and one gigantic three headed dragon let loose massive roars and everyone, even Raiga, paled as they stared at the dragons' glowing eyes. Shuzuki quickly grabbed the others with a couple of **Mizu Bunshin** while Zabuza charged straight for Raiga as the dragons descended on the unfortunate mercenaries. A typhoon for elemental fury exploded, almost wiping out the entire army right there and then. Naruto immediately descended upon the surviving mercenaries, yanking out Nightmare and Ashbringer and buried their razor sharp lengths into two of them. He let loose a sinister laugh as he began killing the mercenaries, as more arrived. Kakashi, Haku, Yuugao, and Kagome all leapt in to join him, desperate to save Naruto from whatever was controlling him. Zabuza and Raiga were trading blows with their swords, fierce expressions carved into their faces as they tried to kill one another.

* * *

"**Naruto-kun! Stop letting the void chakra control you! Take hold of it and embrace it! Don't let it take what you've always wanted! Don't let it take away your freedom," **Meigetsu screamed, tears streaming down her eyes. However, all her cries fell to deaf ears as she continued to watch Naruto slaughter dozens of mercenaries. **"Don't let it take you from me," **she mumbled.

Ashbringer and Nightmare were both panicking, knowing that void chakra did not cause this kind of behavior. Something was wrong, and they had to stop it or Naruto would kill his own teammates once he ran out of mercenaries. Suddenly, Meigetsu's head snapped up, and she looked into the Forest of Memories. **"Something is in there!" **she said. Slowly, a figure exited the forest. Each step it took sent out a pulse of dark energy and everyone's eyes widened upon seeing who the person was.

**_"Correct Meigetsu-hime,"_ **Shizaru said with an evil smile._ **"Happy to see me?"**_

**"Shizaru?" **Meigetsu whispered, her eyes wide in disbelief. The man nodded and approached the beauty. Suddenly, Nightmare and Ashbringer leapt in front of him and delivered two bone crushing blows to his stomach. To their shock, the blows went through his body, the area where they hit nothing more than swirling black smoke. The man grinned before swung both of his up, nailing Nightmare and Ashbringer in the chin and knocking them back. They both gracefully landed on their feet, glaring at the man in front of them. **"What are you doing?!" **Meigetsu screamed.

_"Meigetsu-chan, that isn't Shizaru . . . it's the curse,"_ Ashbringer said.

"**What?! But how?! Naruto-kun destroyed it!"**

_"Wrong Meigetsu-chan, Naruto was able to get it out of you, but it wasn't destroyed. It's living in Naruto now, taking control when Naruto's defenses were weak!" As_hbringer said, getting a sinister smile from Shizaru.

_"**Correct you little whore, I am nothing more than the curse. However . . ." **_with a flourish of his long black coat, Naruto was suddenly thrown out. **_"I have more power than any of you!"_**

_"_**_NARUTO!"_ **all three of them shouted. To their shock, the Naruto before them was shaking and very pale, with wispy black smoke circling him. Tears enveloped Ashbringer and Meigetsu's eyes as they saw the teen cough and shiver as a wave of pain swept through him.

_"**He is under my control now! Such glorious blood will shower that pathetic country he's trying to save! With my influence over him, he will soon destroy all creation, just as my master wanted! His so called precious team will die at his hand and I'll be sure to take control as I rape that ice bitch of his! As for you three, especially you Meigetsu as he deems you the most important person to him, I'll kill you all after I rape you two sluts!" **_Shizaru shouted as he laughed evilly. However, the second he mentioned Haku and Meigetsu, a massive explosion of power enveloped Naruto, a golden light with a hint of red and purple swirling around Naruto's pale form. His angel wings burst out of his back and, to everyone's shock, four more burst out with it! Naruto slowly stood, his eyes covered by the shadow of his hair as he took deep ragged breaths. Suddenly, a powerful round house kick slammed into the Shizaru's face, causing him to fly back into a boulder and shattering it in the process. Biting back a scream at the immense pain in his neck and face, Shizaru pushed himself up and whipped his head up at Naruto before shrinking back in fear. All six of the wings were glowing with his entire body a typhoon of power. Suddenly, red chakra began leaking out of Naruto and condensed around him, giving him the appearance of having nine tails coming out of his spine. Wisp and smoke of purplish black void chakra rose from Naruto's feet and enveloped his entire body as Naruto flared out his glowing white wings.

"What . . . did you say?" Naruto whispered quietly. His voice had the deep undertone of power as he approached Shizaru. The curse did nothing more than sneer, knowing that Naruto could do nothing to him.

_"_**_I said, I was going to rape and kill your fucking bitches and slaughter all your friends! What are you going to do about it?!"_ **Shizaru taunted. At first, it seemed as if Naruto really wasn't going to do anything about it before a wide sadistic grin appeared on his face, much to Shizaru's fear.

"I'm going to kill you," Naruto said in a light cheerful tone before he suddenly lashed out with his leg, burying it deep within Shizaru's gut. The curse manifestation let out a grunt of pain and began coughing at the blinding pain that enveloped him before he suddenly felt himself lifted up by a vice like hand around his neck. "First you try to take over my mind, then you proceed to tell me you're going to kill my friends, and worse of all, you said you were going to rape Ash-chan, Haku-chan, and Mei-hime?! I DON'T THINK SO! **Diable Jambe **(Devil's Leg)**!**"

He threw Shizaru straight into the air and with a flap of his six wings, shot straight above him less than a second later. His glowing red foot swung above his head and smashed down into Shizaru's face. **"Flambage Shot **(Flaming Shot)**!"**

Shizaru let loose a cry of pain as his entire body was set aflame as he was sent careening down into the ground. With the force of a rocket, he smashed into the ground, exploding into wisp of black smoke before completely dissipating. The fight had been unbelievably short but it was Naruto's mind after all and he was the master of it, not Shizaru.

Panting, Naruto landed lightly on the ground, staring at the area Shizaru had vanished to make sure that it was gone. Suddenly he was knocked over as Meigetsu tackled him in a flying hug with Ashbringer and Nightmare walking up to them. She was crying, having feared that Naruto would be under the curse's control forever. Thank Kami her Naruto was able to pull through. **"Naruto-kun . . ." **Meigetsu sniffed. Naruto gently rubbed her back but then realized he was still in the middle of a massacre and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Mei-hime, but I have to go! We're still fighting!"

"**That's fine, just make sure you kill every last one of them for even thinking of raping a woman!" **Meigetsu said, her eyes glowing crimson at the thought. Knowing she was just trying to put up a brave front after her break down, he nodded and vanished as Ashbringer enveloped Meigetsu in a hug and Nightmare sent a thank you to Shinigami and Kami.

* * *

Blinking, Naruto suddenly found himself standing in a sea of blood with bodies littered everywhere. His own two swords were buried in the chest of a mercenary, one in the man's heart, the other in his groin. _'Ugh, Shizaru has some disgusting attacks,' _Naruto thought as he leapt back from an attacking mercenary. With a swing of his sword, he quickly decapitated the man and leapt off to find his teammates, suppressing the queasy feeling he was getting from killing not only the man, but everyone around him as he no doubt slaughtered the majority of them in his mind-controlled state. **"It isn't your fault Naruto-kun. The curse took control of your mind," **Meigetsu placated. She knew that Naruto would feel bad for all the kills he technically committed.

Naruto grimaced, his body shaking slightly as he flew over numerous bodies and a sea of blood. _'I know it isn't my fault Mei-hime, but I can't help but feel guilty. It was by my own swords and my body that killed these people,' _Naruto argued.

"**If you truly feel so bad about killing these thugs, rapists, and murderers, then atone for your so called sins later! Think about it this way, you're saving an entire country from getting controlled and destroyed by killing these men! With every one of these mercenaries you kill, you increase the chances that your teammates, friends, and the people of wave will survive this ordeal. You are protecting a country and you should be damn proud of it Naruto!" **Meigetsu said with conviction in her voice. Slowly, Naruto began to see Meigetsu's view point and realized she was right! If he truly felt so bad about killing them all, the he should think about how they could have destroyed the country he was trying to help! He couldn't let that happen! With new determination, Naruto sped off in search of his group, silently killed every mercenary in his way.

"Guys!" Naruto shouted as he saw Kakashi bury a kunai in a mercenary's neck next to Haku. Both snapped their heads up to Naruto and looks of relief could be seen as the dark glow and feeling of emptiness was gone.

"Narut-LOOK OUT!" Kakashi said as a large burry man attempted to attack Naruto from behind. Naruto flared his wings back, smacking the man in the face knocking the man off balance before turning around and gutting him with Nightmare. Kakashi quickly went through several seals and pointed his hand at an oncoming group of mercenaries.

"_**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)__**!"**_

A giant blue lightning bolt exploded out of Kakashi's hand and proceeded to fry the mercenary it hit. With a painful scream, the lightning bolt exited the man and arced over to the other mercenaries, killing every single one of them with thousands of volts of electricity. As soon as the last one fell, Kakashi whirled around on Naruto with a worried look in his eye. "Naruto! Are you okay? What the fuck happened?!" he said as he sent three shuriken into a man's head.

Naruto growled as he swung Nightmare at three men twenty feet away. **"Danku Giri **(Splitting Void Slash)**!" **he shouted as a wave of dark purple energy separated the men's torso from their legs. "Meigetsu had a curse in her that made her attack Konoha. When I got Ashbringer, I was able to expel the curse from her body but instead of vanishing, it stayed in my mind and tried to take over! When the process of the development of my void chakra coils was finished, it left my defenses weakened and he took control, which is why I went on a massacre. Now I'm under control but I'm still going to kill all these bastards!" Naruto said as he decapitated an attacking mercenary.

Haku smiled at the return of the protective Naruto that she knew and continued killing the mercenaries around her. Yards back, Kagome, Shuzuki, and the now awakened Kira were slaughtering as many mercenaries as they could, sending wave after wave of kunai, shuriken, water, and fire. Yuugao was still too injured to help, but had been able to drag Ami, Tenzo, Azrael, Sasuke and Sakura to safety while the others dealt with the enemy.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARDS! _**Katon: Fenikkusu Kaen no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Blaze Technique)__**!**_"

A massive scarlet fireball shot out of Kagome's hand and exploded against a small group of mercs. They screamed in pain as the fire burned their bodies while Shuzuki stabbed his sword handles at them from afar multiple times.

"**Awaikanedan **(Liquid Metal Bullet)**!"**

Six liquid metal blobs shot at the mercenaries and moved so fast that it actually sliced right through the mercenaries' head, effectively killing them. Kira buried several of her kunai into various mercenaries' necks, her face set in a grim expression with each kill she made. However, despite all the fighting done, nothing could compare to the intense battle between Zabuza and Raiga.

"**Benikiri Kirite **(Crimson Mist Cutter)**!"**

A hail of crimson red crescents were sent at Raiga who immediately dodged and slammed his two swords onto Zabuza's. The two growled at each other before pushing each other back, both using their blades as a mean to stop. Raiga reared his head up and glared at Zabuza. "Why are you going against Gato, Zabuza?! You don't stand a chance against me, and this country is already dead!"

"You think I care about this fucking country?!" Zabuza snapped as he placed his hand on his blade's flat side. "I couldn't care less what the fuck happens to this country but that little midget there threatened and attempted to rape my daughter and I'm going to slaughter him for that!!!"

"Your daughter? Ah yes, the ice user! She is a pretty little thing isn't she," Raiga taunted. However, that proved to be a huge mistake as Zabuza finally snapped and shouted, _**"Kai **__(Release)__**!" **_His blade began glowing as a large kanji appeared and vanished from Zabuza's blade. With the weight seal gone and a burst of speed, Zabuza vanished and reappeared behind Raiga, his blade already swinging down.

CLANG!

Raiga was just barely able to block the attack but the pure strength behind it pushed him down onto his knees and he could feel the blade slicing into his shoulder. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BASTARD!" Zabuza screamed as he let loose a massive attack with his sword, nearly breaking Raiga's blades in the assault. Suddenly, Raiga leapt back and blurred through seals.

"_**Raiton: Rairy**__**ū**__** no Tatsumaki **__(Lightning Dragon Tornado)__**!"**_

"**Ry****ū Hakaisha **(Dragon Destroyer)**!" **Zabuza snapped as he charged his Kubikiri Hōchō with chakra before swinging his sword straight up at the giant lightning dragon. To Raiga's shock, the attack split the dragon in half and before he knew it, Zabuza was just feet away from him.

"Shit!" the lightning swordsman cursed as he narrowly dodged the swing. He lashed out with his own Lightning Fangs but stopped when he heard a shout.

"_**Seiton: Ho Ken no Jutsu**__ (Holy Release: Consecration)__**!"**_

Suddenly, a flare of golden white light shined out from his right and he turned to look at the battle field. To his shock, he saw a large circle of golden white chakra surrounding the previously rampaging angel that was basically burning everything with chakra around him, his sword buried at the circle's center. Since all humans had chakra, even civilians as it was a source of life, all the mercenaries unfortunate enough to be near him screamed out in pain as they were enveloped in a golden flame. If that wasn't enough, Naruto raised his other sword and said, **"**_**Kyoton: Maboroshi Nakami **__(Void Release: Phantom Blades)__**!"**_

Naruto then turned his body in a full circle and leaving behind semi-transparent copies of Nightmare. Then with a single seal, sent all the blades flying at the mercenaries, killing every single one of them as the blade and its copy buried itself in their chest. Nearby, Haku was releasing wave after wave of ice senbon, killing several mercenaries before blurring through several seals.

"_**Hyōton: Hokkyoku-no Kaze **__(Ice Release: Arctic Winds)__**!"**_

Freezing cold winds were sent out at the mercenaries, killing and freezing ten of them. Suddenly, Kakashi jumped over her his hand already set on the last seal of his jutsu.

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)__**!"**_

A raging inferno exploded out from Kakashi's mask covered mouth and completely incinerating every single mercenary before them. Suddenly, he heard music playing and knew that Naruto was about to let loose a devastating musical attack. _**"Ninpōu: Otofuru Chinkonkyoku **__(Ninja Art: Soundwave Requiem)__**!"**_

Slicing sound waves were ejected from the black violin as Naruto walked to the largest group of the mercenaries that were protecting Gato. The waves instantly killed anyone near him as the sound waves sliced into their bodies, and not a single mercenary before him was alive as he finally stopped in front of Gato. Said man was shaking in utter fear, having seen his entire army of almost 500 mercenaries get slaughtered by a bunch of kids, their teachers, and a so called angel. Hell, the angel in front of him had killed almost 200 by himself! This guy was no emissary of Kami, but, in his mind, probably a fallen angel. An angel of death!

"What the hell do are you?! You're nothing more than a monster in disguise! A fucking Angel of Death!" Gato screamed. Naruto paused at this, as if contemplating something before grinning darkly.

"You know Gato, I like that nickname. Naruto Uzumaki, the Angel of Death!" the teen said smiling darkly. "But shinobi don't get names from just declaring it, we have to earn it from our enemies so they'll all know what they're dealing with if they mess with me, my friends, or Konoha!"

"Anything, I'll give you anything! Just please don't kill me!" Gato screamed with a look of utter fear in his face as he scrambled back, but Naruto quickly stopped that. The blond teen once again paused at Gato's offer, as if truly considering if he should accept before he snorted and grabbed Gato's neck.

"I don't want anything, at least nothing you or your money could provide! Now, prepare yourself for divine judgement for the crimes you've committed against not only the people of this land, but everything you've done in our world! _**Seiton: Tenrai Kanbetsu**__ (Holy Release: Divine Judgement)__**!**_"

Gato screamed as he was forced to live through the pain of everyone he had hurt, whether it be directly or indirectly. Naruto watched as over a thousand golden lances materialized and impaled themselves into Gato's body. He didn't even register Haku and Kagome slaughtering the small group of mercenaries that tried to sneak up on him. Finally, three lances appeared over Gato, signifying the end of the judgement.

"Gato, your crimes are many and you shall pay for your crimes. Enjoy life in Hell and may Kami-sama destroy your soul!" Naruto said finishing the jutsu. With that said the three swords descended, ending the pathetic man's life. Scowling, Naruto turned back to the others, smiling at each of them that the ordeal was finally finished. They saw Sasuke, Sakura, Ami, Tenzo, and Azrael were all safe and Azrael was even awake. Guilt churned through their guts at the sight of the hundreds of dead bodies around them, but they knew that it had been necessary at the time. They were suddenly cut from their thoughts when Zabuza shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

"_**Raiton: Rairy**__**ū**__** no Tatsumaki **__(Lightning Dragon Tornado)__**!"**_

A massive lightning dragon was suddenly shot at them, its jaws opened wide to devour and destroy them. Kagome and Naruto instantly spread their wings and took off into the air, but one of them couldn't follow.

"HAKU!"

"NOOOO!!!"

Haku was blown back from the attack, having not had enough time to make an ice mirror to avoid the attack. Her entire body was covered in a yellow glow as the electricity coursed through her body as she let loose an unholy scream. In less than ten seconds later, Haku's body fell from the air and hit the ground with a resounding thump. Her body lay unmoving as her entire body was burnt, bloodied, and smoking from the attack. However, before either of them could react, Raiga appeared next to her and lifted her up onto her shoulder with a dark grin. His left arm was bleeding and he had a shallow cut on his cheek. "You guys killed my paycheck, and I think I'll take this little bitch as its replacement! I bet Kumo would pay a fine price for her bloodline! Hope you all rot in Hell ya fucking bastards!" With a crack of lightning, Raiga vanished taking Haku with him.

"HAKU!!!"

* * *

**Omake:**

**"Call of the Wild! Do Butsu-no Seishin Ryo Kin** (Animal Spirit Charge)**!"**

Chakra began swirling around the man and took the form of a massive animal, easily the same size as the ancient protector, something Tenzo had not expected. It was a large bear with black stripes and markings., and it was snarling ferociously. Suddenly, it began to glow and shift before their very eyes. Even Azrael looked shocked. The creature grew larger and larger and the arms grew larger, but shorter, while the creature slowly stood up on its legs, which had shrunken down immensely. The fierce looks of the bear was replaced with more docile features and its brown and black fur changed to white while the black stripes moved, connected, and expanded before the transformation was complete and the results weren't what anyone expected.

"IS THAT A PANDA?!"

And it was. The once intimidating image of a bear had transformed into a large fat panda. It had an extremely lazy look in its eye and gave a great yawn, much to Azrael's embarrassment. Suddenly, the panda began to bob its head and opened its mouth.

OH-OH-OH-OHHHHH!

OH-OH-OH-OHHHHH!

OH-OH-OH-OHHHHH!

OH-OH-OH-OHHHHH!

"What the fuck?!" said Tenzo, Azrael, Ami, and Yuugao in utter confusion. The fact that a chakra manifestation could speak or make any intelligent noise was rather shocking to them and they didn't register a strange music that began to drift over the area. Then, to add to their shock and the hilarity behind the situation, the panda suddenly struck a very bad, cheesy pose and began to sing.

EVERYBODY WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING! HO!

THOSE KICKS WERE FAST AS LIGHTNING! HAH!

IN FACT, IT WAS A LITTLE BIT FRIGHTENING! HO!

BUT THEY FOUGHT WITH EXPERT TIMING! HAH!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!" Yuugao screamed, the battle completely gone from her mind at the strange turn of events.

"AZRAEL-KUN! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ami screamed from above.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW AMI-CHAN!" Azrael shouted, looking equally confused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT BIG FAT PANDA OF YOURS?!" Tenzo shouted furiously. In response to his creator's anger, the ancient protector launched itself at the panda. However, his outburst made the large panda suddenly stop and it glared at Tenzo with fury as it caught the ancient protector by one of its fingers, its pinky raised.

"_I'm not a big fat panda . . . I'M THEE BIG FAT PANDA! WUXI FINGER HOLD!"_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!"

* * *

**Jutsu/Moves:**

**Tatsu Shindo **(Dragon Tremor) _– _Own Invention

**Shizen Gekido **(Nature's Wrath) _– _Own Invention

**Nensho Uyoku **(Burning Wings) _– _Own Invention

**Do Butsu-no Seishin Ryo Kin **(Animal Spirit Charge) _– _Own Invention

**Nijuu Do Butsu-no Seishin **(Double Animal Spirit) _– _Own Invention

**Tora Aki **(Tiger Fall) _– _Own Invention

**Kamakiri Suto** (Mantis Strike) _– _Own Invention

**Gekiretsu Go Renda **(Furious Five Barrage) _– _Own Invention

**Côtelette** (Ribs)

**Selle **(Lower Back)

**Brochette **(Skewer)

**Collier Shoot **(Neck Shoot)

**Gigot **(Legs)

**Diable Jambe **(Devil's Leg)

**Flambage Shot **(Flaming Shot)

**Tsumetai Bakuha **(Icy Blast) _– _Own Invention

**Hyo Ga Hakaisha **(Glacier Destroyer) _– _Own Invention

**Nenshoken** (Burning Fist) _– _Own Invention

**Awaikaneheki **(Liquid Metal Shield) _– _Own Invention

**Awaikane Kengiri **(Liquid Metal Sword Slash) _– _Own Invention

**So Dai Awaikaneheki **(Grand Liquid Metal Shield) _– _Own Invention

**Awaikanedan **(Liquid Metal Bullet) _– _Own Invention

**Tenshi Giri **(Angel Slash) _– _Own Invention

**Danku Giri **(Splitting Void Slash) _– _Own Invention

**Kokubyaku Giri **(Black and White Slash) _– _Own Invention

**Nitōryū: Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou **(Two Sword Style: Phoenix of the 72 Earthy Desires)

**Benikiri Kirite **(Crimson Mist Cutter) _– _Own Invention

**Ryū Hakaisha **(Dragon Destroyer) _– _Own Invention

**_Chakra Denchi Fūin _**_(Chakra Battery Seal) __– _Own Invention

**_Kaimon: Kai _**_(First Gate: Release)_

**_Shōsenjutsu _**_(Mystical Palm Technique)_

**_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**_ (Summoning Technique)_

**_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu _**_(Shadow Shuriken Technique) _

**_Ninpōu: Otofuru Chinkonkyoku _**_(Ninja Art: Soundwave Requiem) __– _Own Invention

**_Raiton: Jiki: Gekitaisuru/Hikitsukeru _**_(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Repel/Attract) __– _Own Invention

**_Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma _**_(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning) __– _Own Invention

**_Raikiri _**_(Lightning Edge)_

**_Raiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki _**_(Lightning Dragon Tornado)_

**_Doton: Kyojin Chikara _**_(Earth Release: Titan's Might) __– _Own Invention

**_Doton: Ishi Hogosha no Jutsu_**_ (Earth Release: Stone Guardian Technique) __– _Own Invention

**_Doton: Doryūsou _**_(Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears)_

**_Doton: Doryūheki _**_(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)_

**_Doton: Ishi Mamori no Jutsu _**_(Earth Release: Stone Defense Technique) __– _Own Invention

**_Fūton: Daitoppa _**_(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_

**_Fūton: Renkūdan _**_(Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)_

**_Fūton: Shishi Otakebi _**_(Wind Release: Lion's Roar) __– _Own Invention

**_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)_

**_Katon: Karyuu Endan _**_(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)_

**_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu _**_(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)_

**_Katon: Hiya Arashi no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Fire Arrow Storm Technique) __– _Own Invention

**_Katon: Shinsei Bakufu no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Nova Blast Technique) __– _Own Invention

**_Katon: Fenikkusu Kaen no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Phoenix Blaze Technique) __– _Own Invention

**_Katon: So Dai Fenikkusu Kaen no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Grand Phoenix Blaze Technique) __– _Own Invention

**_Katon: Hisaki no Ko Shin _**_(Fire Release: Flames of Renewal) __– _Own Invention

**_Katon: Shuiro Kaibun no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Scarlet Ash Technique) __– _Own Invention

**_Katon: Moeteiru Hane Arashi _**_(Fire Release: Blazing Feather Storm) __– _Own Invention

**_Katon: Yaseihi Tsunami _**_(Fire Release: Wildfire Tsunami) __– _Own Invention

**_Katon: Nensho Hogo _**_(Fire Release: Burning Protection) __– _Own Invention

**_Katon: Hinurimono no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Fire Coating Technique) __– _Own Invention

**_Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Projectile) _

**_Katon: Shuiro Hairyūdan no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Scarlet Ash Dragon Projectile) __– _Own Invention

**_Suiton: Namidagunda Ko Sei no Jutsu _**_(Water Release: Tearful Resuscitation Technique) __– _Own Invention

**_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu _**_(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile)_

**_Suiton: Suijinheki _**_(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)_

**_Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu _**_(Water Release: Liquid Bullet Technique)_

**_Suiton: Bakusui Shōha _**_(Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave) _

**_Suiton: Gekiretsu Se no Jutsu _**_(Water Release: Furious Torrent Technique) __– _Own Invention

**_Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu _**_(Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique)_

**_Suiton: Akuhei Bakufu no Jutsu _**_(Water Release: Hydra Blast Technique) __– _Own Invention

**_Kirigakure no Jutsu _**_(Hidden Mist Technique)_

**_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan _**_(Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of the Dense Woodland)_

**_Mokuton: Mokujōheki _**_(Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)_

**_Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō _**_(Wood Release: Binding Nest)_

**_Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu _**_(Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)_

**_Mokuton: Mokudan no Jutsu _**_(Wood Release: Wood Projectile Technique) __– _Own Invention - Sorta, the jutsu exist in the game, at least according to a site.

**_Mokuton: Saigo no Jutsu: Kodai-no Hogosha _**_(Wood Release: Ultimate Technique: Ancient Protector) __– _Own Invention

**_Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki _**_(Ice Release: Snow Storm Swallows)_

**_Hyōton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu _**_(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique) __– _Own Invention

**_Hyōton: Byakuryū Boufūsetsu _**_(Ice Release: White Dragon Blizzard) __– _Own Invention

**_Hyōton: Hokkyoku-no Kaze _**_(Ice Release: Arctic Winds) __– _Own Invention

**_Hyōton: Gyoketsu Sawari _**_(Ice Release: Freezing Touch) __– _Own Invention

**_Hyōton: Shimo Ookami Nida _**_(Ice Release: Frost Wolf Pack) __– _Own Invention

**_Makyō Hyōshō _**_(Demonic Ice Mirrors)_

**_Sensatsu Suishō _**_(Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)_

**_Seiton: Hitode no Unmei _**_(Holy Release: Hand of Fate) __– _Own Invention

**_Seiton: Tenrai Arashi no Jutsu _**_(Holy Release: Divine Storm Technique) __– _Own Invention

_**Seiton: Ho Ken no Jutsu** (Holy Release: Consecration) – Own Invention_

**_Seiton: Tenrai Kanbetsu_**_ (Holy Release: Divine Judgement) __– _Own Invention

**_Kyoton: Ketatamashii Kirime Yari _**_(Void Release: Piercing Rift Spears) __– _Own Invention

**_Kyoton: Maboroshi Nakami _**_(Void Release: Phantom Blades) __– _Own Invention

* * *

**Review replies:**

**neko-hikage-chan:** I gave Sakura that power augmentator cause you all have to admit that without her super strength, she's pathetic. With it, i saw this as the true starting point for her rise as a true kunoichi.

**OutlawKnight: **Sakura got a power boost from the talisman so her chakra levels are much higher now. Because of that, she can perform the Kage Bunshin, but as you noticed, i said that average for genin is two, chunin is 5 and jounin is 10 or more. i'd say that's pretty fair.

**Akira Stridder: **Kakashi can't learn the _**Doton: Kyojin Chikara **(Earth Release: Titan's Might) _because it requires perfect chakra control and a very high affinity to earth.

**Shadan: **Sorry dude, but there are too few stories out there that have the team grow as a whole. But don't worry, i'll still put in some bastards and traitors to keep everyone happy. Plus, i'm not done bashing on Sasuke and Sakura yet.

**The Fanfic Stealer: **Okay, first off, your username scares me. Second, yes there will be a pairing but what it will be or if there will be more girls will have to wait until i decide to show it!

**Innerstruggle88: **Okay, first off. I'd like to thank you for your reviews, especially the last one. Second, i can justify almost every bad point you've pointed out. First off, i know Sakura is going to recieve a whole lot of punishment for her selfishness accross the entire story, this is just one part. Next, I know Naruto seems powerful and all, but i can assure you that i'll be putting up opponents equal or above his level. I have Nightmare there for a reason and yes, he is comic relief at times, i mean, a story can't be all about action. Kakashi is underpowered at the moment but that's because i made him too reliant on the sharingan. He'll straighten up soon. And finally, Naruto has several superpowers i'll admit, but he'll have friends and opponents who'll have either the same level of power or even greater. All in all, thanks for the reviews.

**stolenalibi: **Honestly, i don't really know how i came up with this. If you want some advice, just tell me your ideas and i'll see what i can do for you :P

Also, i'd like to thank innerstruggle88 and belle mort 13 for their kind and helpful reviews. Unlike som eppl, they were kind in their criticism, pointing out both good and bad points and making suggestions while others just flat out criticize me. So thank you very much.

* * *

Wow, that is by far the most jutsu i have ever used in a chapter. When i actually put them all done, it ended up being a page and a half long! Anyways, i hope you all enjoy the chapter, though i have to admit that the last part of the fight seem much more tame than the ones before, but that's cause i was starting to have some difficulty writing this. As for the omake, it was actually my original idea for this, but i decided against it considering the seriousness the entire chapter had. Still, i hope you all enjoy it and **_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I GOT 74 REVIEWS ON THAT LAST CHAPTER, SO IF I CAN GET IT TO BE 400 FROM THIS CHAPTER, THEN YAY FOR ME! THANK YOU!_**


	10. First Encounter

**A/N - Well, I'll admit I'm a tad disappointed that I didn't get as many reviews on Chapter 9 than I did Chapter 8, but I hope you guys review a lot on this chapter. Also, for those of you who have had problems with my story and Naruto getting so much power so quickly in the beginning but decided to just stick it to the end, please read my first chapter where i've placed a notice at the bottom of the chapter. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter and please, please, please REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

_'Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demonic thoughts'_**

**"_Jutsu _**_(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

"Speech Through Headset/Radio"

* * *

**Chapter 10 – First Encounter**

It was the day after the massacre on the bridge, the day where 500 mercenaries were wiped out by six shinobi, one of them technically being a genin who in fact killed the most out of them all. It was the day that the Land of Waves, once a poor country crushed under the iron heel of Gato, was liberated from said midget all thanks to two genin, their jounin teacher, and another genin that turned out to be an angel. It was also the day where our favorite female ice user was kidnapped by Raiga Kurosuki, former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. Only minutes after that event did the people of wave arrive on the scene, with three large two-tailed foxes and Inari leading them in their own stand for freedom. They were shocked to see almost everyone knocked out, either from their first battle or chakra exhaustion, but they immediately brought them all to Tazuna's house after Kakashi and Naruto's explanation, though it was mostly ignored due to Naruto's wings still being out. Thanks to the village's sudden stream of medical supplies, albeit little, the now large group of twelve sat in the living room discussing their next plan of action. However, discussion may not be the proper word to anyone outside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO SAVE HAKU?!" several voices screamed, scaring away several birds outside and causing passing villagers to jump in surprise.

In the living room, Naruto, Zabuza, and Kagome were standing with their weapons drawn, glaring down at Kakashi who had the nerve to tell them not to try to rescue Haku. Sasuke and Azrael were standing off in the side, quietly observing the conversation while Sakura watched in awe, her head bouncing back and forth between the speakers. Kira was upstairs, doing her best with Shuzuki to heal Yuugao, Tenzo, and Ami as they had received the greatest number of wounds. Everyone else had been healed and bandaged, but wouldn't fully heal for at least a couple more days. Naruto already had his bandages taken off, as Meigetsu's healing powers and Ashbringer's holy chakra had drastically increased his healing rate to about a hundred times that of a regular shinobi. Now Kakashi under normal circumstances would've agreed to rescuing Haku, but given the fact that Raiga had claimed that he was on his way to Kumo, he was forced to prevent Naruto and Zabuza's group from rushing off to save Haku and most likely to their deaths. It didn't matter how strong they all were, seven shinobi, under no circumstances, could not defeat or trick an entire shinobi village and come out alive.

Furious, Zabuza rammed his finger against Kakashi's chest, his eyes burning with rage and surprisingly to Kakashi, fear. "Listen Kakashi, I don't give a flying fuck what you say or think, but Haku is the closest thing I have to a daughter and I'll be damn before I let anything happen to her! I don't care what you say but I'm going and if my team or your students wants to come, then let them and get the fuck out of our way!" Zabuza growled. Kakashi's lone eye narrowed and knocked Zabuza's hand away.

"Listen Momochi! All I'm trying to do is save you and your group's lives! And you have no right to go off and drag my students into this! They are under my command and will do as I say! If I tell them to sit put, they will do as I say whether they like it or not!" Kakashi snapped staring at his three students. Obediently, Sasuke and Sakura immediately sat down, fearful of what their teacher might do to them but Naruto merely glared at the man before him. "Naruto! I gave you an order!"

However, Naruto actually raised Ashbringer and pointed it directly in between Kakashi's eyes, his face set in a furious scowl and, surprisingly, a look of disappointment. Shock could be seen in everyone's eyes that Naruto would raise his sword against his teacher in an open act of defiance and as a threat. "Kakashi, so far, you have only taught us one single rule that we are to obey at all cost. That rule was that those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends or comrades are worse than that. Right now, I'm abandoning a friend, a close one in fact, so are you telling me to disgard what you've told us?! Are you telling me . . . to give up what your father and Obito tried so hard to uphold! I don't care what the hell you say Kakashi but right now, I'm abandoning Haku and I'll do whatever it takes to rescue her, even if I die in the process!"

Kakashi's eyes widened upon hearing Naruto's words, and couldn't stop the sudden explosion of shame that overwhelmed him. He was forsaking everything Obito and his father had died believing in by preventing Zabuza and his group save someone they considered family. Memories of the past flashed before his eye, his mind recalling the day he had decided to finally believe and embrace what his father had died for. Thanks to this change, he had been able to save Rin though Obito was forced to pay the ultimate price. However, if it hadn't been for Obito, Rin would've died and he would remain an uptight disgusting asshole who worked only for himself and never helped his comrades. He had sworn, over the memorial stone that represented so many shinobi' graves that he would always do whatever it took to save a comrade or friend, no matter what the cost. And yet, here he was, preventing not only his own student, but the people who considered the kidnapped girl a part of their family from rescuing her. Who the hell did he think he was?!

"You're right Naruto," Kakashi muttered, his head bowed in shame. Everyone snapped their heads back at Kakashi, surprised that he would actually agree to what his student was saying. "That was the very first thing I taught you, and also what my deceased teammate and my father believed in. I swore that I would always obey that rule, and yet here I am stopping you and Haku's family from rescuing her. What do you need Zabuza? We'll help you in any way we can."

Tears sprung up in everyone's eyes while Zabuza himself, despite being a cold-hearted bastard, let a lone tear slide down his cheek at the mention of Haku being his daughter. Quickly wiping away the tear, Zabuza eyed everyone in the room, taking note of their injuries and bandaged states. "Well, as much as I hate to say it, we can't do anything in the state we're in. Thanks to the kid's holy chakra treatments, Shuzuki's water treatments, and Kira's medical jutsu, we're healing at a pretty fucking fast pace but we need to move soon. But, I'm worried about something though."

"What?" Kagome said as she took a bite from the tuna sandwich Tsunami gave her.

"Raiga isn't the kind of person to state where he's planning on going and he hates Kumo with a passion after they killed his little sister Saya when he was only 14 years old. If anything, he's probably headed to Kiri. They hate bloodlines and since he's a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, he'll probably be welcomed with open arms. However, I also know Raiga is a crafty little son of a bitch, and probably knows that I'm saying all this which would mean he might actually be going to Kumo or even to another place entirely! Gah, that fucking bastard! He's making this so complicated!"

"Wait, Zabuza. Were you able to injure Raiga-teme during your fight?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza chuckled darkly at this before nodding his head in confirmation. "I was able to cut up his right arm pretty good. Also, I broke one of his legs though it cost me this fucking scar on my back. He won't be able to move around much unless he decides to ride summons or use Shunshin, but that would take a lot of chakra and he doesn't have any summons last time I checked. Still, we can't rule out that possibility."

"Alright, can you perhaps describe Raiga's personality and past to us? Perhaps we can gain some insight on where he might go from his past," Kakashi said looking deep in thought while Sakura and Sasuke went upstairs to check on Yuugao, Tenzo, Ami, Shuzuki, and Kira.

"Well, out of all of us, the crazy shit was definitely the weirdest, but he was also one of the strongest! The bastard was considered to be stronger than even me! His affinity over lightning surpassed most shinobi of Kumogakure and since water conducts electricity, we all had a slight disadvantage against the fucking bastard. Anyways, he's the kind of guy who loves deaths and funerals, though why I have no fucking clue. He's just a retard I think. Actually, in our group, he was the insane one of the group, always talking about giving people funerals. We're surprised that he didn't have one for himself cause he was also the first one into battle. We could never make proper plans with him cause he would just charge straight in with that lightning armor of his on his body protecting him. He couldn't hold his alcohol and complains a lot when hurt. Most of the time he just runs off to tha . . ." Zabuza trailed off as his eyes widened, his mouth opened in shock just as the two genin returned to inform them of the other's progress. Kakashi and Azrael thanked them before focusing back on Zabuza, who had yet to make a sound. Kagome, knowing that Zabuza ended up like this every time he figures something out, slapped Zabuza hard in the face, waking the man from his stupor.

"What was that about?" Kakashi said giving the swordsman a weird look.

"I think I might know where Haku is!" Zabuza said excitedly.

"WHAT?!"

"Whenever Raiga got hurt, he would always run to one of his two safe houses like a little fucking crybaby. One of these little safe houses is an island out in the Land of the Sea and the other is near the Katabomi Gold Mines in the Land of Rivers. There were times when the little fucker would leave the village to some place for days, sometimes weeks on end. I only know of the place cause I overheard him mumbling about going there a few times on missions. Still, from where we are, the closest hideout is the one at the Land of the Sea but there are many islands and it'll be almost impossible to find which one has the hideout. Plus, there is a chance that he might have made more hideouts since the Seven Swordsmen were exiled." The others frowned with this information but could feel that their hopes had gone up. They had a chance now to save Haku, even if the chance was small.

"Still, we need to find her before Raiga heals enough to move out again. Also, he might try to rape her while she's in his captivity!" Kagome said looking frantic. Naruto's eyes began to glow at the mention of this and he growled. However, Zabuza shook his head at this.

"Raiga may be insane and a complete fucking asshole, but he detest the idea of raping someone. He doesn't care if someone else is doing it, but him doing it to a girl just kills him on the inside. Plus, his little sister was raped in front of him before she was killed so him raping a girl that would be Saya's age right now wouldn't go well with him," Zabuza said, alleviating everyone's fears a bit but all were still concerned.

"Still, we have work to do. If what you say is right, Raiga won't turn in Haku for a while cause he'll have to steel his conscious before giving Haku to a village since they'll essentially be raping her to harvest her bloodline. Plus, he's injured and needs time to heal so we have some time. But we don't know how long it'll take before he moves and since we're injured too, that advantage doesn't have much merit. Zabuza, we have to take into account that if we don't make it to Raiga before he moves, we will most likely be up against a shinobi village. We cannot risk that under any circumstances and there is also a high chance that Raiga will call for support from whichever village he's heading to. Most likely, he'll be calling for Anbu level support so we will be in for quite a fight," Kakashi said, looking serious. Zabuza scowled at this revelation, the hopes of rescuing Haku seeming bleaker and bleaker with every bit of information put into account.

"Wait, all of you had some kind of jutsu that were all at an incredible level of power! I've never seen such powerful techniques! Where did you learn them?! If we can get that kind of power, we can rescue Haku-chan and kill that son of bitch and anyone he calls for help!" Kagome shouted looking excited. Kakashi, however, frowned at this and looked at Naruto.

"Well, Naruto is the one who created all those jutsu," Kakashi began before he was suddenly cut off.

"WHAT?! HE MADE THOSE KICK-ASS JUTSU?!" Zabuza, Azrael, and Kagome screamed, causing everyone to wince at the noise.

"Yes, he made those jutsu! I'm sure Naruto would be happy to make some for you but what I was going to say was that on my last mission three months ago, I heard a rumor that one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist was working with three other missing-nin. Two of them are people that might be of interest to you Kagome-san, and your sister," Kakashi said, causing Kagome to stiffen. Heat began radiating off of Kagome as she waited impatiently for the Copy-nin to finish. "Aidou Sayoko, the Black Phoenix, and Mai Sayoko, the Bloody Wings."

At the mention of these two names, Kagome's eyes widened and the heat in the room drastically increased. Everyone began sweating as the heat in the room continued to rise, causing some of the nearby plants to suddenly shrivel up as the water rapidly evaporated. "Shit!" Azrael and Zabuza cursed as Zabuza quickly blurred through seals. _**"Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Liquid Bullet Technique)__**!"**_

A single water bullet shot out at slow speeds and splashed against Kagome, who instantly awoke from her furious state sputtering. "Calm down Kagome!" Azrael said trying to placate the fire user before she turned the house into nothing but ash. Once she had calmed down, he turned to the others with a frustrated look. "Aidou and Mai are one of the few people responsible for the bloodline wars. They were furious that they couldn't gain access to their clan's most powerful techniques and they were also denied from being head of the clan. Furious, they and several other power-hungry shinobi were somehow able to convince the Mizukage to begin the bloodline wars so that those select shinobi responsible would get free access to all the most powerful techniques of their clans."

The group was shocked with how far some people were willing to go for power, but this hit Sasuke particularly hard as it reminded him of Itachi. His traitorous brother's words on that night still echoed in his head, to learn that his own brother had slaughtered their entire clan just to test his own abilities. Fury began to build inside of Sasuke and for the first time that day, he spoke. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm going with them to save Haku."

Everyone from Konoha was shocked to hear the usually stoic and antisocial Uchiha willingly decide to help another group. However, Kakashi immediately understood Sasuke's reasoning, knowing that this information was unimaginably similar to his own situation and he wanted to help. It was at this point that Sakura also decided to speak up. "Ano, Kakashi-sensei. I want to help too but I just realized something. This village is already in a state of economic depression, and Gato was filthy rich. Can we go and raid Gato's stuff and give it to the people of Wave? Also, we should take some stuff for ourselves to help us in our journey, like weapons, books, documents, and some medical supplies."

Once again, everyone was shocked to hear such a statement from the pinkette and the idea had a lot of merit. "Great idea Sakura, but we're going to have to be careful. No doubt Gato has set up traps to protect his fortune. Zabuza, do you have any idea where he might have hid his fortune?"

Zabuza sat down to ponder this, his massive sword on his back slicing into the ground due to its size, invoking shouts of indignation from Tsunami which were blatantly ignored. "Well, the little asshole always conducted his business in some giant mansion in the forest, but it was full of mercenaries so I doubt he would hide his money there. He is a major shipping manager so he probably hides his stuff on his private ship. It's probably hidden somewhere nearby so I suggest we look some time tonight before someone else decides to take everything or those in charge of the ship currently decide to run off. However, I'm willing to bet he hired several guards that he deemed more trustworthy, people he perhaps had worked with before."

Kakashi nodded and looked at his blond student that apparently was also an angel. "Naruto, I'm going to help Kira and Shuzuki heal the others while you make some jutsu for Zabuza, Azrael, and Kagome. Sasuke, Sakura, I want you two to go out and help Tazuna finish his bridge. Use everything you got to speed up the process cause our mission is to protect him until he finishes. Sakura, your magnetism jutsu will help a great deal if you use repulsion to push nails and everything into place as well as your strength augmentation to move some of the more heavier stuff. Sasuke, fire jutsu to help melt things down, but this time, I want you to do it as quick as possible so turn up the heat when you're working. Naruto will join you as soon as he's done with these two. By the way Naruto, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Naruto said as he took out his notebook.

"Well, I'm curious as to how all of us have been learning these jutsu so quickly. Most people take days, sometimes even weeks to learn a jutsu, let alone master it. But we all can perform these jutsu just hours to a day after you give them to us. It's not that I'm complaining, but I'm just curious as to how we're learning so quickly," Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Sakura looked up at this question as they had never really thought about it but realized that the jounin was right. It took them a day, sometimes only a few hours, to learn how to perform a jutsu while most would take days to weeks. Hell for the more complicated ones, it could take even months! Surprisingly, Naruto chuckled at this.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. Here's the reason. Whenever someone teaches you a jutsu or you learn it from a scroll, the sources tell you what the jutsu does and the hand seals to perform it. It's easier to learn from another person since you can see the jutsu and get a feel for the amount of chakra needed. However, the reason why you guys are learning so quickly is because of the notes I gave you. In those notes are details about every single thing! From what the hand seals do to your chakra, to how the jutsu's complex and form is held and executed. You learn what it does to the opponent and how it may even affect you. Every little thing about the jutsu that I can think of without actually performing it is in those notes and you all understand the concepts behind it! With that understanding, you know what to expect, how to negate any drawbacks, and how to perform it to near perfection. It's all about understanding! This is the reason why Sakura is said to be possibly one of the best kunoichi in our class! It's because she learns everything about it before she does it! Her only difficulty was the amount of chakra she had but other than that, she was normally the first one to learn the jutsu! All of you were genuinely curious to see what I wrote so you all read every bit of information I wrote, even the things I crossed out. You guys are following, at least somewhat, my thought process and how I'm seeing this technique. This is part of the reason why the Sharingan can copy jutsu so well. They can see the chakra manipulation but it has to be connected with hand seals. Once they see it, their minds immediately make the connections of how the chakra and hand seals work together and since they also saw the jutsu, they have a pretty damn good understanding of the jutsu. However, they're still missing the concepts and everything behind it which is why Sharingan users need their bloodline activated to perform the jutsus and why they can't perform or copy jutsu without hand seals," Naruto explained, shocking everyone. "And if you're wondering how I know all this, half of it I figured it out myself, the rest Ojii-san told me."

The others just nodded mutely as their minds worked at light speed, trying to process the massive influx of information and going back to every single time they learned a jutsu. They were shocked to find that Naruto was indeed right. The better they understood a jutsu, the easier it was to learn! It was so obvious and simple but they had never noticed. Since shinobi were so obsessed with just learning the jutsu, they didn't care much about the concepts behind it and that's why it took so long to learn.

"Right . . . thanks for the info Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, you two have your assignments. Move out!" Kakashi said as he headed upstairs to help with the medical treatments.

"Hai!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted and ran off. Naruto watched them go for a moment before sheathing Ashbringer and facing Zabuza, Azrael, and Kagome.

"Alright you three, we're going to make this quick. I need to know some things about you and you're preferences in jutsu. I'm going to ask several questions and I want Zabuza to respond first, then Kagome, and finally Azrael. Understand?" The three nodded. "Good. Now first up, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu? Which do you prefer? And when I say Taijutsu I mean like a jutsu that augments your basic moves and attacks."

"Ninjutsu."

"Genjutsu."

"I already have several Taijutsu moves so either is good for me."

"Zabuza, Azrael, what are your elemental affinities?"

"Water is my main affinity with earth a very weak secondary."

"Earth and wind."

"Alright. Which element would you prefer I make for you guys?" Naruto asked as he wrote their responses on separate sheets of paper.

"My affinity to earth is too weak for any real power behind jutsu so just focus on water," Zabuza said.

"Make mine earth."

"Okay. Kagome, since you want a Genjutsu, the process will be different for you so I'm going to do you first and if either of you make a comment on the choice of words that I used, I will castrate you guys!" Naruto threatened as an amused look appeared on both Azrael and Zabuza's faces that was quickly replaced with a look of horror while Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "Anyways, what kind of Genjutsu do you want? Do you want it to assault the person's senses only? Make it so you or their surroundings look different to their eyes?"

"Well honestly Naruto-kun _(Where the hell did the kun come from?!) _I wanted to know if it's possible for a Genjutsu to affect a person's control over their body?" Kagome asked. Zabuza, Azrael, and Naruto all looked up in surprise, having never even heard of this kind of form of Genjutsu.

"Well, honestly, I never thought about it that way. I'm not a Genjutsu kind of person since I have too much chakra. Still the idea is intriguing. Sakura also offered ideas that were rather abstract, like her idea of using a different form of lightning into that of magnetism. Still, I like the idea Kagome-chan. What did you have in mind exactly?" Naruto asked looking genuinely curious.

"I actually have several ideas, but there are two I really want to try out. The first one would limit a person's ability to breath by having the brain unable to recognize one, or both, of the lungs, leaving them breathless and having a harder time to fight. My other idea was the complete inability to recognize a person's limbs. That would leave them incapable in using their arms or legs!" Kagome said, noting the wide-eyed looks from Zabuza, Azrael, and Naruto at the incredible Genjutsu. If they could pull this off.

"Absolutely incredible Kagome-chan, but you have to understand that a person can fight these jutsu with, or without chakra. You see, a person's human and survival instincts will only allow so much before they kick in and basically expel any sort of control. All creatures desire to survive, and nothing can stop that drive in a shinobi. If a person has a strong enough will or instincts, they can rid themselves of the jutsu over them but still, these ideas of yours are quite incredible. I'm going to need you to do some research for me while I talk to these guys. In my bag upstairs, there's a notebook full of one to three hand seal combinations and how they affect the manipulation of chakra. I want you to read it and research it. Also there are two other books up in my bag that I want you to read. One is on the flow of chakra and how you can sense it while performing hand seals. That is key to making jutsu so make sure you read it. Also, the last book has stuff on the human brain and nerves, which will tell you how to direct your illusions. Go grab those books and start reading them cause making a lot of jutsu by myself really is tiring so any help would be welcome. Also, I don't make Genjutsu very often so this'll be more difficult to make then the others."

Kagome nodded and ran upstairs, returning only a minute later and began reading, while keeping one ear into the conversation. She was shocked by the level of information provided in the books and had to interrupt Naruto to discover who wrote them. "Naruto-kun! Where did you get these books?! They're incredible!" Kagome said as she read the book on anatomy.

"Well, the hand seal combinations is something I wrote while making jutsu. I can feel the difference in my chakra flow when I perform the seals so I just write them down and what I think it can apply to. As for the other two books, the Hokage told me my mother wrote them," Naruto said as he returned his attention to the two male ninja. "Defensive or offensive?"

"Of course I want offensive, kid! The more opponents I take down the better!"

"Defensive if you don't mind. I only have one defensive jutsu."

"Alright, what do you want the range to be?"

"Long range for me. I'm more of a person who goes up and slaughters them so I can see the look of fear in their eyes but long range is better for multiple opponents and there are situations that long ranged attacks would be preferable," Zabuza said, getting a insane gleam in his eye when he spoke of the idea of killing. The others just sighed at this, knowing that no matter what the situation was, Zabuza would always be a cold-hearted bastard who loved to kill.

"Right, Zabuza, since you want an offensive attack, do want it to be focused on a single target or multiple?"

"What do you mean?" Zabuza asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Single target attacks are like Kakashi-sensei's _**Raikiri **__(Lightning Edge)_, while multiple target jutsu are like the _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_) or the _**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_). Both of those jutsu either hit a large area or are aimed at several targets."

"Give me a single target attack kid. I have too many of those big ass jutsu attacks. I want some techniques that'll target one enemy and crush him to bits!" Zabuza said grinning madly. Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at Zabuza's obvious love for killing or at least making people suffer.

"Single blast or multiple? And what I mean is do you want it to be like the _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)_, for a single concentrated blast? Or do you want it to be a multiple spread out attack like_** Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)?"

"Make mine a single blast gaki," Zabuza said gruffly as he imagined all the possibilities of what the jutsu would be like.

"Hmm, well do you want a specific form of your attack? You know like some attacks take the form of animals or something," Naruto said.

"I don't really care what it looks like brat, I just want my jutsu to take my enemies out one way or another," Zabuza said rubbing his hands together with a dark grin. Naruto and Azrael couldn't help but sigh at the outward enthusiasm of the prospect of killing shown by Zabuza.

"Alright, I have a pretty good idea of what you want so Azrael-san, do you want a animal form in your defensive jutsu?" Naruto said turning to the man.

"If possible, I would like my jutsu to have the appearance of a bear to compliment my animal spirit." Azrael was always very respectful to people but when he was in battle, with friends, or was angry, he acted completely different.

"Hmm, I think I have an idea for your jutsu Azrael-san. Okay, how does this sound? What I thought of was the _**Doton: Sanchi-no Kuma Keisei **__(Earth Release: Mountainous Bear Formation)_. This jutsu will create large stone bears, all standing on their hind legs if I can make them do so, and walls of think earth will form between all the bears, basically making a large fortress with you on the inside. The top will be opened though and can be used both against you and to your benefit," Naruto said as he continued to write furiously.

"How so? And why do you want the bears to be standing?" Azrael asked, already liking the sounds of the jutsu. It complimented his animal spirit perfectly.

"Well basically, the top opened allows enemies to attack you from that opening but it also limits their position of attack. They have to basically put themselves wide opened in the air to attack you of which you can throw a large area Ninjutsu attack on them. And as for why the bears will be standing? Cause it'll look cool! Well, my original idea was to have the bears attack anything on the outside, but that would take at least three times as much chakra than it would without the movement. So it's just there for show now," Naruto said with a grin. Azrael nodded, already imagining what the jutsu would look like and profusely thanked Naruto for making him the jutsu.

"It's nothing. Anyways, I'll work on these jutsu later, but right now, we have to get ready," Naruto said curtly, waving off the thank you from Azrael. The teen stood up and walked outside, beckoning Zabuza to follow suit. Confused, the Demon of the Mist followed the genin in a pain manner due to his injuries into a clearing about a mile from the house. "Zabuza, out of all of us going to the ship, you are the worse off right now so I'm going to give you two options. I can either heal you completely with a holy jutsu but if I do so, I'll never be able to perform that jutsu on you again, or I can perform a demonic jutsu on you and it's going to hurt like a bitch since it'll essentially be giving you demonic regeneration. There is also the chance that you may end up gaining some demonic traits with all the demonic chakra I'll be pumping into you. I hate to say this but you have to choose."

Zabuza frowned at this, knowing that the holy jutsu must be very powerful to only be usable on a person once. "Why can the holy jutsu only be used once?"

"Because I'll be pumping a celestial chakra into your system, something humans aren't meant to experience. Your body can handle it once but after that, it'll be impossible for your chakra coils to take it again. It will heal you completely but like I said, it's a once in a life time jutsu. Demonic chakra is different though. Most demons were originally human so your chakra coils can handle it. However, it is still more volatile than human chakra so it's going to hurt a lot and might end up making you more sadistic and bloodthirsty than you already are. There is also the chance of some side effects but Mei-hime and I don't know the exact extent."

Zabuza grimaced at this but wanted to know just one other thing. "Gaki, how the hell do you know a demonic jutsu?"

Naruto grimaced at this but he could see no way to lie with the explanation he had just given. "It's because I'm the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Because of that, I have demonic chakra running through my body and I'm also a Hanyou, though I'm still in the early stages of it so I can't use my own yet."

Zabuza nodded in understanding and slammed his massive sword into the ground before resting his back against it as he pondered his choices. After ten minutes of thinking, of which Naruto spent the time writing up notes for the jutsu, Zabuza made his choice. "Give me the demonic version; I'll save that jutsu for another time. Besides, I'm already pretty damn bloodthirsty so a little more won't hurt."

Naruto nodded and summoned four shadow clones who spread out in a pentagon formation ten feet from Zabuza who stood in the middle. The clones began channeling Meigetsu's chakra as he blurred through demonic hand seals. _**"Oniton: Go Ka Saitan **__(Demon Release: Hellfire Resurrection)__**!"**_ Naruto yelled and they all slammed their hands onto the ground. Searing hot bright green and black flames exploded out of their hands and formed a pentagon around the swordsman and strange kanji, shapes, and runes appeared on the ground. Suddenly, the area under Zabuza's feet crumpled away, showing the bright green and black flames of hell yet surprisingly Zabuza didn't fall in. The flames suddenly exploded up, enveloping Zabuza as the man screamed out in pain, his headband flying off and bursting into flames at the sudden explosion of energy. Zabuza could feel everything happening in his body in agonizing sharpness as he felt his destroyed nerves reform, ripped muscles breakdown completely and then form new ones, and his bones repair themselves with an almost audible snap all with the burning sensation of hellfire amplifying the pain. As soon as his body healed, the hellfire flames began to enter Zabuza's body, giving him an entirely different feeling. He felt ALIVE! An incredibly warm feeling rushed through his body as the flames sped through his body. Something was happening and whatever it was, he loved it!

After a minute, the flames were finally gone, having seeped into Zabuza's body. The missing-nin was still shaking after the jutsu but his body was completely healed. Even the scars from past battles had vanished leaving Zabuza with new strength and vigor. Slowly, Zabuza opened his eyes revealing something no one, not even Meigetsu, expected. His eyes were flames. Glowing dark green and black flames cackled where Zabuza's eyes had once been. Naruto, who was panting heavily as the jutsu he had just used was SS-rank and took up all the demonic chakra Meigetsu had given him and two thirds of his own human chakra stores, stared in awe at the flames that radiated power. Upon closer scrutiny, Naruto could see the swordsman's real eyes behind the flames.

"Zabuza?" Naruto asked wheezing slightly. The massive amount of chakra expended in one go was really leaving a toll on Naruto. "Is that you?"

The man didn't respond for several moments, before he finally came out of his trance, and looked at his hands, and flexed his fingers experimentally. He let out a deep breath and turned to Naruto, his flaming eyes actually intimidating Naruto more than his KI ever did. Suddenly, Zabuza vanished and before Naruto knew it, he was gasping for breath in unimaginable pain as the missing-nin's knee buried itself in his stomach with ungodly strength. An insane and dark laugh was let loose as Zabuza slammed his fist into Naruto's back, causing the teen to hit the ground with so much force that a crater broke into existence.

"**Naruto-kun!" **Meigetsu screamed in worry as Naruto coughed up blood. His body was still weak from the fight on the bridge and a beating was not something that would improve his condition. **"Naruto-kun! Zabuza has gone berserk with the sudden rush of demonic chakra in his system! You're going to have to fight him until he gets back under control!"**

'_Fuck, there is no way I can beat him! He's at full strength while I just wasted most of my chakra to bring him back to full strength!' _Naruto thought as he pushed himself up shakily. He glared at Zabuza who was still laughing at the thrill of the power rush. Growling, Naruto shot up and swung his leg in a hard roundhouse kick to the laughing nin's face but it was blocked with uncanny ease and was suddenly knocked back into a tree across the clearing with a jaw-shattering punch. _'OWW! Shit, this might be harder than I thought, and I already thought this was going to be fucking impossible!'_

With a quick hand seal, Naruto released the weight seal on his jacket and leapt straight at Zabuza. **"****Santen Découpage **(Three Point Cut)**!" **Naruto snapped and swung three roundhouse kicks so fast that it looked almost simultaneous to the throat, chest, and stomach. To Naruto's shock, the attacks were once again blocked and he was sent careening back into the ground at Zabuza's counter attack. Just as Naruto was about to push himself up, Zabuza was already upon him, his fist headed straight at his face. Knowing he couldn't block it, Naruto shot his leg straight up into Zabuza's gut just as the fist slammed into his face, nearly causing his face to cave in from the brute force behind it. Thankfully, the kick had knocked back Zabuza a bit, thus reducing the force of the blow. "Get off! _**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)_**!**_"

The blast of wind threw Zabuza off Naruto, giving the teen the opportunity to stand and get a quick breather. He glared at Zabuza who had gracefully landed on his feet, his flaming eyes staring right back at Naruto, though he was no longer laughing. _'Guys! Do you know what the hell is going on here?!'_

"_It seems that the flames entered Zabuza, giving him demonic strength and speed, but since the power is foreign to him, he went berserk! Be careful Naruto-kun, he might have some powers with hellfire as well if those flaming eyes are any indication!" _Ashbringer warned. _'I hate to say this, but I can also sense a Chaotic Etheral approaching you guys and by the feel of it, he also has a few Hellhounds with him!'_

'_Great, it's just one thing after another! I can't wait to get back to Konoha where I can finally get a fucking break! Never a moment of rest here!' _Naruto grumbled. Chaotic Ethereal were a unique type of demon that was basically pure demon chakra held together by special black bandages designed to keep the chakra from dispersing. Since they were pure energy, they were limited in techniques and fed off other demons and creatures to replenish their own energy. They were also unbelievably fast, having speeds easily at Anbu to Kage level, but they lacked strength, all this due to what they were made off. Basically, if you ever met one, stay on guard and make sure they don't have a weapon. As for the Hellhounds, those creatures were nothing but vicious dog-like beast. Dark rust red fur with black markings, four eyes, a mane of fire that went down its back and extended to its cat-like tail that had a serrated barb at the end, this demon were considered the pets of the demonic world. With a sense of smell superior to most demons, they could track anything or anyone down from half-way across the world. However, their most fearsome power was the flaming acid that dripped from its mouth and coated its teeth. One bite would literally mean death to the recipient. If they were coming, he and Zabuza were in for some nasty trouble.

"_**At least your life never gets dull! If you survive all this, I say next time you should try using that resurrection jutsu with the power of the succubus on one of those hot ass babes! Then you can finally get some fucking action!" **_Nightmare cackled earning himself some glares from Ashbringer and Meigetsu, but he just ignored it.

'_I swear Nightmare, when we're done with this, me and the girls are going to get back for all these witty comments!' _Naruto threatened as he desperately tried to think of a plan.

"_**Look, Naruto, I have an idea! Blind him with that holy jutsu Ashbringer taught you a few days back and then transform into Haku and start using ice jutsu! The combination of that should bring Zabuza out of his berserk rage!" **_Nightmare yelled.

'_Damn, why didn't I think of tha- . . . SHIT!'_

Zabuza had noticed the momentary lapse of movement from Naruto as he spoke with his tenants, and had immediately taken the opportunity to attack with a jutsu. The hellfire that had been used to heal only moments ago was now cackling around Zabuza's hands and he performed seals.

"_**Oniton: **__**Osoroshii Kaen no Jutsu **__(Demon Release: Dreadful Blaze Technique)__**!"**_

A massive stream of hellfire exploded past Zabuza's bandage mask, leaving it unharmed, and soared straight at Naruto at breakneck speed. _**"Suiton: Suijinheki **_(_Water Release: Water Encampment Wall_)_**!"**_

Almost instantly, a wall of water appeared around Naruto, but it wasn't enough. The massive torrent of hellfire vaporized the shield and Naruto was only barely able to escape with a hasty release of his wings and took off into the air. He hovered above Zabuza, hoping that the distance between them would give him some time to recover. However, it seemed like Zabuza wouldn't give him that luxury as the man began performing more demonic seals, of which Naruto had no idea how he knew.

"_**Oniton: Go Ka Harigan no Jutsu **__(Demon Release: Hellfire Needle Gun Technique)__**!"**_

To Naruto's immense surprise, Zabuza began shooting out hundreds of needle-sized fireballs, each of them searing with green and black flames. Naruto immediately flew as high as he could, trying desperately to avoid the needles. Sadly, Zabuza seemed to have predicted Naruto's move and before the blond angel knew it, he was becoming a pincushion of hellfire needles. The teen screamed out in pain as the needles burst to life and set his body aflame. His extremely sensitive wings sent courses of unholy pain throughout his body, and Naruto knew he had to finish this or at least get away and let Zabuza use his berserk state on the incoming demons. _'Mei-hime! Eject those needles out of my body! They're killing me! I can't take them out myself, the pain is too distracting!'_

"**Hold on Naruto-kun!" **Meigetsu said in a worried voice. With a quick surge of her chakra, the needles were ejected out of Naruto's body and the wounds began to heal. However, the pain and the burns from the hellfire was still there and they would be nothing but a distraction for the time being along with the blood that was obscuring his vision. Glaring at Zabuza as he hovered in the air, Naruto quickly sped through some seals and flared his wings out.

"_**Seiton: Mabushii Kagayaki **__(Holy Release: Blinding Radiance)__**!"**_

A golden white light flared out with such intensity that Naruto was sure that Zabuza would be forced forced to shut his eyes less he blind himself. However, to his shock, Zabuza's flaming eyes flared out in intensity and somehow shielded Zabuza's eyes from the light, but the time it took to execute this was just enough for Naruto dived straight down in a spinning kick. **"Brochette **(Skewer)**!"**

Before he knew it, Zabuza's head was slammed into the ground as Naruto's attack connected with brutal force. Cracks appeared as large rocks were pushed to the surface at the strength of the kick, but it wasn't enough. In less than a second, Zabuza burst out of the ground and slammed his fist into Naruto's chest, knocking the teen back through a tree before he hit the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Dammit, he's too strong! And those demons are almo-"

"**Well well well, what do we have here?" **a voice said from within the trees. **"And rest assured Tenshi-san, we're already here."**

Naruto's eyes widened as he slowly turned and saw a group of six Hellhounds and the Chaotic Ethereal. The ethereal was about 6 feet tall, its black bandages wrapped in the form of a slim human giving the demon the appearance of a mummy. It had some dark purple armor as well, in the form of a metal mantle, bracers, and greaves. A blue and red glow surrounded the demon, indicating it's feeding on both humans and demons. In its right hand was a spherical jade crystal that glowed with intense power that had attached to it a blade of pure emerald green chakra. _'We're screwed, or more like, I'm screwed if Zabuza doesn't snap out of it.'_

"**Ahh yes, both of you have a magnificent amount of chakra within you, and you Tenshi-san, have human chakra, demonic chakra, holy chakra, and void chakra! Magnificent! My power will grow exponentially once I feed off the two of you!" **the ethereal laughed in a strange outer worldly voice. It sent chills down Naruto's back as he slowly drew both Ashbringer and Nightmare while keeping an eye on Zabuza. However, Zabuza shot out his arm, his hand in a claw like manner at his large zanbatou, and to everyone's surprise, caused the blade to fly into the hands of its master. It was then that Naruto noticed that the blade looked different. The blade had a more curved edge with a single jagged end before curving out; its entire length, which was just as long but not quite as wide as Zabuza's old blade, was almost jet black with emerald green flame like designs and the actual sharp edge was a silvery gray with a hint of green. The hand guard was once again non-existent and the handle was basically the same as before though the wrappings around it had emerald green kanji written all over it. The truly strange thing about the blade was that along the first third of its lengths were a total of three holes that seem to be design to hold something, though what Naruto didn't know. All in all, it looked like an overgrown scimitar with the barb at the end, holes on the first third of the blade from the handle, and the dull side completely flat and straight.

As soon as the blade touched Zabuza's hand, the green flame markings actually burst into hellfire flames and the sharp edge let out an eerie green glow that made even the demons stiffen in what Naruto assumed was fear. The former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist stared at his blade, taking a few experimental swings and knocking down the trees unfortunate enough to be too close before the man look at the ethereal. The demon took a step back out of pure fear as the eyes of fire burned into the ethereal before the man suddenly vanished.

"**What the . . .?" **was all it had time to say before a howl could be heard to his right. Whipping around, he saw two of its Hellhounds in pieces laying in their own pool of blood with Zabuza holding the blade that had slaughtered them. The demons slowly began to back away, fearful of the man before them before it hit him. The man was just that, a man! A mortal human being! A human under no circumstances defeat a demon! **"I'm going to enjoy killing you mortal!" **and with that said, the ethereal vanished along with Zabuza.

'_Damn they're fast! And the bastard left four Hellhounds for me to deal with! Thanks a lot Zabuza!' _Naruto thought as he raised his two swords in preparation to fight. However, Naruto knew he was at a severe disadvantage due to his weaken state and the beating he had just gotten. However, he didn't have any time to dwell on this when one of the demons attacked. "Shit! **Nitōryū: ****Taka Nami **(Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave)**!**"

A wave of air the shape of a hawk slammed into the charging demon, knocking it back but it did little damage save for a few scratches. "Fine! If that doesn't work then try this! **Nitōryū: Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou **(Two Sword Style: Phoenix of the 72 Earthy Desires)**!**"

This time, a powerful whirlwind was sent out from the swords and slammed into the group of unsuspecting Hellhounds with deadly force. Naruto prayed that the attack would at least hurt the demons at least a little bit but a snarl to his left immediately informed him that his prayer had went unanswered. With a hasty flap of his wings, Naruto was just barely able to avoid the fatal bite that would've ended his life. Glaring at the demons, he noticed that not a single one of them was badly injured_. 'God dammit! Their hides are just too tough! And I can't risk getting in close so what the hell do I do?! These guys are just like the wolves in Konoha! Savage, deadly, and kunai and shuriken aren't strong enough to pierce their hides! I had to use arrows . . . WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!' _Naruto mentally berated himself as he sheathed his sword and smeared some blood over a tattoo on his right arm causing his bow and arrows appeared, which he quickly caught before they fell onto the ground. Quickly nocking an arrow, he shot it straight at the demons below that were barking and snarling at him. To his shock, the arrow merely bounced off the demons' back, indicating that the arrow was still not strong enough to kill the demon.

'_Naruto-kun! What did I tell you about demons! They are weak against holy chakra! Use that to your advantage!" _Ashbringer shouted. Barely refraining from slapping himself out of foolishness, Naruto began focusing on his holy chakra into an arrow before nocking it. "Take this! **Ama-no Isshi **(Celestial Arrow)**!"**

The shaft of holy chakra fired at such speed that the Hellhounds didn't have time to react. In an instant, a Hellhound was dead, the arrow having gone right through the demon. The other demons howled in rage of their fallen demon and charged at a tree. To Naruto's shock, they began to actually run up the tree just like shinobi. Panicking, Naruto quickly summoned another arrow of holy chakra and fired it at the closest Hellhound. However, before it could connect, Zabuza appeared on a tree branch in its path and swung his new sword at the arrow. To his shock, the arrow was sent flying at a different angle and right at the Chaotic Ethereal who barely dodged it. Zabuza then turned and slammed the Hellhound Naruto was aiming for in the head with such force that Naruto immediately knew it was dead, before continuing his battle with the ethereal, all the while laughing insanely as his sword collided against the demon's chakra blade. _'At least he's helping me somewhat,' _Naruto thought as he created another arrow.

"**Naruto-kun watch out!" **Meigetsu screamed. Whirling around, Naruto was greeted with the sight of several razor sharp teeth heading for his face. He was just barely able to raise his bow in time to prevent himself from getting bitten as he was sent plummeting to the ground. He felt his bow snap under the strength of the demon's bite just as he and the demon crashed into the ground. Cursing, Naruto slammed his knee into the Hellhound's gut, forcing it off Naruto as he yanked out Ashbringer and stabbed the sword into the ground. _**"Seiton: Ho Ken no Jutsu**__ (Holy Release: Consecration)__**!"**_

Blazing white light poured out of the ground around Naruto, catching two of the Hellhounds in the attack. They both howled in pain as the holy energies burned their demonic skin and flesh but Naruto hadn't caught them all. Upon hearing a snarl behind him, Naruto whirled around to see a Hellhound jump from a branch into the attack. Thinking it was suicide, Naruto didn't act but was shocked to see the creature land on his sword completely unharmed and tackled Naruto out of his circle of holy energy into a boulder. The attack immediately stopped, the two other Hellhounds whimpering and snarling in pain and anger. _'Shit . . . only got one chance to win this and I fucking hope it works with these guys!'_

"_**Seiton: Mabushii Kagayaki **__(Holy Release: Blinding Radiance)__**!"**_

A magnificent flare of blinding golden white light exploded out of Naruto's body, causing the three Hellhounds to stagger back in pain as their sensitive eyes were blinded by the light. Taking advantage of this, Naruto went through several seals, and slammed his hands onto the ground. _**"Kyoton: Kurai Takase no Jutsu **__(Void Release: Dark Shackle Technique)__**!"**_

From the earth burst out dark purple shackled connected to chains that immediately latched onto the demon's legs and neck, pinning them in place. The dog-like beasts struggled against the chains, desperate to get loose and tear the human before them for putting them in such a predicament, but to no avail.

"Time to end this," Naruto said tiredly drawing Nightmare. Not wanting to risk getting too close, Naruto let loose a wave of void chakra. **"Danku Giri **(Splitting Void Slash)**!"**

The wave of void chakra slammed into the closest Hellhound, instantly killing it. Seeing one of their own die, the two other beasts began struggling even more. Naruto's eyes widened as one of the Hellhounds began to bite down on the chains with its powerful teeth, actually breaking it. Immediately, the other Hellhound began following suit as Naruto swung his sword again, hoping to kill the beasts before they got free. **"Danku Giri **(Splitting Void Slash)**!"**

The wave slammed into the demon, causing it to let out a whine before it slumped over dead. Naruto turned to kill the final Hellhound, but was shocked to see it already loose and charging straight at him. "Shit! **Danku Giri **(Splitting Void Slash)**!**"

The Hellhound jumped over the dark purple wave and continued its enraged charge. Getting desperate, Naruto shouted**,** _**"Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)_**!"**_

A dozen air bullets shot out at breakneck speed, but once again, the Hellhound avoided each of the attacks and was now almost upon him. Now in a state of panic, Naruto spread his wings and jumped into the air, hoping he would be fast enough to escape the demon, but it wasn't enough as the demon leapt into the air, its jaw wide and claws exposed ready to rip Naruto to shreds. Naruto closed his eyes as time seem to slow with the demon got closer and closer, everything becoming silent, even the screaming voices of Ashbringer and Meigetsu in his mind as the death approached him.

"Dammit gaki, why the fuck did I have to save you?" a gruff voice said. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted with the sight of Zabuza's flaming eyes glaring at Naruto with a slightly amused look, his new sword buried in the Hellhound's now dead body.

"Zabuza? Is that you?" Naruto asked tentatively. The man nodded, his eyes still aflame though they somehow were projecting very, very slight warmness him. "What happened to the Chaotic Ethereal?"

"The what? Oh you mean the retarded mummy? He's over there, I cut him in half," Zabuza said nonchalantly as he jerked his thumb at a pile of black bandages and armor.

"How the hell did you cut it in half?! Ethereals are pure chakra beings! Those bandages are what gives them form! You can't cut them in half cause they're nothing but energy! The only way to kill them is if you drain them off all their chakra but the battle hasn't been going on for very long so how the hell did . . ." Naruto trailed off as he stared at Zabuza's sword that still had the faint green glow along its edge. _'Umm, do you think I'm right?'_

"_**It makes sense. I've thought about it and I think that because the sword was there during the jutsu and since it's such an important part of Zabuza, it absorbed some of the demonic energy and transformed to suit the changes going through its master as well as bring itself to a higher power. If I'm not mistaken, that blade is semi-sentient and wanted to change itself into a more deadly form to suit its master," **_Nightmare said sounding proud of himself for figuring it out. However, not everyone shared his pride for his so called accomplishment as Ashbringer and Meigetsu slammed their fists on the void being's head.

"_**OWW! What the hell was that for?!"**_Nightmare cried out indignantly

"**You didn't figure anything out! We did! You just overheard us discussing it and decided to say it before we could!" **Meigetsu accused slamming her fist into his head once more, though with far more enthusiasm and an evil smirk. Obviously she was beginning to enjoy herself.

"_Mei-chan, I know you enjoy tormenting Nightmare but you should stop before you leave permanent damage," _Ashbringer said with an amused smile.

"**Awww, but Ash-chan, it's so much fun!" **Meigetsu said bouncing up and down, causing Ashbringer to giggle. This, of course, caused Nightmare's eyes to lock onto the females' breasts as they bounced up and down. Sadly for him, both females noticed this.

WHAM!!!

"_**PERVERT!!!"**_

"_**Fucking sadistic whores . . ."**_

'_Nice knowing you teme.'_

"_**What are you talking about . . ." **_Nightmare said but trailed off when he felt two immense waves of KI behind him. _**"Ah shit."**_

'_Idiot,' _Naruto thought as he blocked the screams of pain from Nightmare as Ashbringer and Meigetsu pummeled the void being who really must want to see Shinigami. Returning his attention to Zabuza, he saw the swordsman inspecting his blade, taking into account the magnificent flame designs that seem to shine with power. "How you feeling Zabuza?" Naruto asked tiredly as he sheathed his swords.

"I feel great gaki, stronger than I've ever been! But what the fuck happened to my eyes and my sword?!" Zabuza demanded as he could see his reflection off his sword.

"Well, from what I've learned, your sword is such an important part of you that it absorbed some of the energy that I was using for that jutsu and transformed to suit your rebirth I guess we could say. As for your eyes, if we're not mistaken, your body absorbed the hellfire and you now have the power of the flames of hell. I don't know if you remember but you performed several hellfire jutsu against me when you went berserk. Your eyes, I guess, is just a side effect of the flames entering your body. We're going to need a way to hide that," Naruto said as he shakily got up. He winced at some of the bruises he had gotten from Zabuza's berserk attacks.

"Oh, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me," Zabuza said noticing Naruto's actions. The teen just waved it off as he got ready to leave but Meigetsu stopped him.

"**Naruto-kun, you should skin those Hellhounds. Their fur is very soft and good for keeping warm. Also, their hides themselves are quite tough, you experienced it firsthand! Also, use the Chaotic Ethereal wrappings to cover Zabuza's eyes. The cloth is designed to contain the power of chakra so they should be able to cover the flame up and still allow him sight, though it might be limited," **Meigetsu said, sitting on the steaming heap that was Nightmare along with Ashbringer who was combing Meigetsu's hair and inspecting her nails. Seeing the logic in Meigetsu's instructions, he took out the knife that Taiyou had given him months ago, the knife that used chakra to actually slice down until it hit muscle before the chakra itself prevented the blade from going any further, thus ensuring the perfect skinning. He had used it with every animal he skinned and it had yet to fail him. With the knife in hand, Naruto walked up to the first corpse and got to work while speaking to Zabuza.

"Zabuza, go grab those bandages from the Chaotic Ethereal. You can use a length of it to wrap around your eyes so that you won't attract too much attention with flaming eyes. Most people will just believe you're blind," Naruto instructed as he worked. "You can use the rest of the bandages for other uses or just replacements in case you lose the first blindfold."

Zabuza nodded, and walked over to the pile of wrappings. Taking out a kunai, he sliced a long length of the black cloth and wrapped it around his eyes and tied it behind his head. Naruto looked up and saw that the flames were no longer visible but one could clearly see two dark green glows behind the cloth, indicating where the man's eyes were. "It'll do," Naruto said before getting back to work.

Zabuza let out a grunt as he rolled up the remaining bandages for later use when out of the bundle fell the jade crystal that the ethereal had been using to fight. Curious, Zabuza picked the crystal up, completely ignoring precaution. Suddenly, a pulse of energy was ejected from his sword and he felt the sudden urge to place the crystal in the first of the three holes in his blade. Deciding to just go with it, Zabuza placed the jade crystal in the hole nearest the handle and was surprised to see it fit perfectly. However, he couldn't help but wonder if the crystal wouldn't just fall out but was shocked to see a strange green glowing outline appear around the crystal and it seem to attach itself to his sword. The blade suddenly pulsed out once more and Zabuza suddenly felt a rush of even more power coursing through him. "What the fuck?!" Zabuza gasped as he tried to calm down from the high.

Naruto looked up and saw a swirl of emerald hellfire around Zabuza before it vanished. _'What was that?!' _Naruto asked his tenants.

"**It seems like his sword can take demonic chakra crystals and use them to add to his own power and give his sword special attributes," **Meigetsu explained. **"Several demons have weapons that use crystals to augment the sword and their own power."**

"Zabuza, those crystals are demonic chakra crystals, and supposedly by attaching them to your blade, can augment your own power and give your sword some special abilities. I don't know what that crystal will do but we can find out later," Naruto said to Zabuza as he moved on to another Hellhound to skin while the missing-nin stared at the crystal through his blindfold. "You should maybe change the name of your sword since it has essentially transformed."

Zabuza thought for a moment while inspecting his blade. It seem to hum with power before letting loose a pulse. A whisper of a name could be heard echoing in Zabuza's mind, as if the sword was telling its master what its name was. "Hellreaver, the sword's name is Hellreaver."

"Fitting," Naruto said as he stored the skins in a scroll before washing his hands with a quick water jutsu. "C'mon, let's go."

"Every day brings something new," Zabuza mumbled as he swung his newly christened blade over his shoulder and reattached it to the leather straps on his back before followed Naruto back to the house, his hand touching the cloth that hid his now flaming eyes.

* * *

Two hours later, team 7, Zabuza, Shuzuki, Azrael, Kagome, and Naruto's little kit Hitomi were hiding in some trees under the cover of darkness, surveying a very large ship that had numerous guards and mercenaries patrolling it. On the dock was at least fifty mercenaries and perhaps twenty missing-nin, which were all at least chunin level or higher. However, this wasn't counting the guards on the ship as well so the group knew they were in for one hell of a fight.

"I swear, we never get a break," Naruto mumbled as he drew Nightmare. The others just grinned while Zabuza also drew Hellreaver, his entire body shaking slightly at the anticipation of battle. When he and Naruto had returned, they were nearly attacked by Kakashi, Kagome, and Azrael but after a quick explanation, and three jaws hitting the ground, did they relax. Still, the glowing eyes that could be seen through the blindfold were rather intimidating.

"Quit complaining Naruto, it's time to move," Kakashi said as a small yip from Hitomi informed them of an approaching guard. They watched a samurai get dangerously close to their position, mainly Kakashi as he was right above him. To his annoyance, he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and of liquid splashing against a tree. _'It had to be my tree . . .' _Kakashi thought as the others desperately tried to hold in their laughter. Scowling at them, he chucked a kunai straight down at the samurai, instantly killing the man without a sound. Hoping none of the missing-nin would notice, Kakashi performed a few quick hand seals and replaced himself with the corpse before jumping back up into the tree. "Sakura, hide the body."

"Why the fuck do I always get the bad jobs," Sakura grumbled as she picked up the body and hid it into bush twenty yards away, all the while cursing Kakashi for making a lady carry off a dead body.

"So how are we doing this? Big and flashy, silent assassination, or do we just send Zabuza to just kill them all?" Naruto asked, trying to ignore the mumblings from Sakura. Obviously, the spell from Galadriel was still going strong. However, it seemed that Sakura had given up on apologizing since she was voicing her thoughts quite literally.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for a large scale fight so I was hoping we just use silent assassination. The problem is, I recognize some of those missing-nin as ex-Mist shinobi so we can't use the hiding mist technique. So the only other option is just a massive blast of Ninjutsu and hope that it'll kill them all," Kakashi said cracking his joints. "Still, I'm worried about the number of guards on the ship. No doubt they'll be stronger than the ones out there."

"Well why don't I fly up and attract some attention to bring out of some of the guards in the ship, then I'll use my _**Seiton: Mabushii Kagayaki **__(Holy Release: Blinding Radiance) _to blind them all and we hit them with our strongest mass area attacks. Just to make sure it works, I'll transform into a girl to get more attention," Naruto said looking upset. The other nodded, knowing that a female angel would get a lot of attention from the mercenaries below.

"Do it Naruto. The rest of you, spread out and get ready. I want Naruto to fly out and get as much attention as he can in three minutes. In that time, you must get to your positions after which, Naruto will use his light jutsu and after ten seconds, let loose your attack. Make sure you shield your eyes when he uses the technique. Move out!" Kakashi said and with that, everyone save Naruto, Zabuza, and Kakashi vanished. "Zabuza? What are you doing here? Get to your position! You ready Naruto?"

However, Both Zabuza and Naruto had gone deathly silent as they stared at the ship with uncanny stiffness and seriousness. Naruto's eyes were glowing and even Hitomi was growling slightly while Zabuza tightened his grip on Hellreaver. "Naruto? Zabuza?" Kakashi asked looking worried that not only Naruto and Zabuza were acting up, but so was Hitomi since her senses were far keener than any of them.

"Something's out there . . . something very powerful is out there watching us," Naruto mumbled. Kakashi's lone eye grew serious and took up a worried edge. He looked at Zabuza who was also staring at the ship, his flaming eyes glowing more brightly from under the blindfold.

"The gaki is right. I can sense something out there. We need to be extremely careful. The fact whatever it is hasn't acted against us means it's curious but we have to tread lightly," Zabuza said gruffly. The fact that Zabuza, the cold-hearted, kill loving, sadistic bastard was actually advocating precaution was enough to get Kakashi very worried.

"Perhaps we should retreat?" the copy-nin suggested.

"No. If we do, it'll attack us. That much I'm certain," Zabuza said seriously.

"Fine, we'll continue on but be careful," Kakashi said. Zabuza nodded and vanished while Naruto sighed. "I have to be a girl, why the hell do I have to do it?" Naruto snapped at Kakashi who just smirked underneath his mask. With a grunt of pain, Naruto released his wings while ignoring the awestruck look on Kakashi's face. _**"Henge no Jutsu **__(Transformation Technique)__**!"**_

Smoke enveloped Naruto before a sudden breeze blew it away, revealing something that Kakashi was not expecting now would he ever forget. In Naruto's place was a five foot eight woman unlike any other. Her hair was a magnificent honey gold that flowed down her back in waves. Sparkling blue eyes accenting her perfectly shaped face and atop her head was a silver tiara. Her large angel wings ruffled themselves a bit, giving her the true illusion that she was an angel. She was garbed in the exact same clothes that Meigetsu wears, showing off her perfect body, the lovely curves, and the tan skin. In fact, Naruto had actually transformed into her with just some slight changes like the hair color and the eyes. Kakashi could only stare at Naruto, his mind shutting down in a maelstrom of perverted thoughts. That is, until she spoke. "Sensei, you're staring," Naruto said in a heavenly voice but just the word sensei was enough to remind Kakashi that this was Naruto in front of him, not a true beauty.

"N-N-Naruto? Is that y-you?!" Naruto nodded looking peeved, though it didn't do much due to his beautiful transformed features.

"D-D-Damn Naruto, how did you think up of this?!" Kakashi asked trying desperately not to stare again. _'This is Naruto, this is Naruto, this is Naruto,' _Kakashi chanted in his head hoping that it would stop him from blatantly ogling his student.

"Uh . . . I just transformed into someone I lov, I mean knew," Naruto quickly said hoping Kakashi didn't catch the slip up. Thankfully, Kakashi was too busy trying not to stare that he completely missed it.

"Wait, you know someone who looks like this?! You have got to introduce me!" Kakashi begged.

"Well first of all, she doesn't look exactly like this, different hair color, different eyes, and no wings. She's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And secondly, I am NOT going to introduce you to her," Naruto said, saying the last part rather viciously. Kakashi, however, did catch the venom in the threat and instantly knew that Naruto had feelings for this girl, though he was a tad young at the moment. Nevertheless, it was his student's interest and he knew better than to show open lust for such a girl, no matter how fucking hot she may be.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm just kidding. But we need to act now," Kakashi said turning serious, though he was still staring at Naruto. _'God dammit, this is Naruto! Stop fucking staring!' _Kakashi thought mentally berating himself. With a nod, Naruto handed Hitomi to his perverted teacher and took off into the air, flying high enough to avoid any possible traps or attacks, but low enough for the mercenaries to notice.

"Operation is a go!" Kakashi said through the headset petting Hitmoi and looking like some crime lord.

"Hai!," everyone responded, save for one.

"Once we're on the ship, we'll be splitting up into groups. Judging by the size of the ship, I'd say there are about 20 floors total. Sakura, you're with me and we'll be doing the bottom five floors. Sasuke and Azrael, you guys will do the next five. Shuzuki and Kagome, you two will do the next five and Zabuza, you're on your own with the next five. Naruto, since you'll be in the open air, I'm giving you the top five levels to search but be careful. If at any point you feel like you can't handle it, go join Zabuza and the two of you can search the ten floors."

"Sounds good sensei," Naruto said as he hovered just behind the tree line. He was mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

"Why do I have to be with the one-eyed perverted cyclops?! I want to be with Sasuke-kun! Just the two of us . . . alone . . . maybe in Gato's personal bedroom . . . we could have so much . . . fun . . . together," Sakura said blushing madly as she giggling like a certain one-eyed sensei.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! NO FUCKING WAY!" I think we all know who said that. Oh yeah, Naruto hadn't told the group of Sakura's current situation.

'_Why me?' _Naruto thought as he finally exited the trees and into full view of the mercenaries and his own group, getting several reactions.

"Is that Naruto?!" Azrael, Sasuke, and Shuzuki asked, their eyes wide and their hands covering their noses as they desperately trying to stop a massive nosebleed. Their eyes widened past the size of dinner plates when the female Naruto turned slightly, revealing her scantily covered ass and long tan legs.

BOOM!!!

"What happened?!" Kakashi asked over the headset having heard the explosion.

"I think Shuzuki, Azrael, and Sasuke are knocked out from seeing female Naruto," Kagome deadpanned.

". . . Can someone wake them up?" Kakashi asked his face in his hand as he sighed.

"Yeah I got it," Kagome said slapping Sasuke awake. She did noticed that Kakashi hadn't copied Sasuke, Azrael, and Shuzuki's actions, but she just chalked that up to him having seen Naruto transform and had already gotten pass the shock and was more under control. However, what really got her attention was the lack of a response from Zabuza. She wasn't the only one who noticed.

"No fair that Naruto looks hotter than me . . . and why didn't Zabuza do anything? Is he gay?" asked a certain pinkette, causing everyone to stifle their laughter.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM NOT GAY!" Zabuza screamed.

"I don't fucking believe you! Naruto is one hot ass chick right now, even I'll admit that, but you didn't have any reaction to seeing him like that! Hell if I was a guy I'd do the same as Sasuke-kun, Azrael, and Shuzuki!" Sakura stated, sounding completely serious. No one could comment about Sakura's blatant accusation or behavior. Due to her position, she could see Zabuza quite well and hadn't even seen the tiniest of a blush on Zabuza's face upon seeing Naruto. "Just admit it, you're gay."

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM SO FUCKING NOT YOU FLAT-CHESTED BITCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU SADISTIC RETARDED ASSHOLE?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" Azrael screamed, having awoken from his blissful unconsciousness of pervertedness to . . . this. Sasuke and Shuzuki had also been awoken thanks to Kagome.

"You are gay Zabuza, and Azrael? Up yours," Sakura grumbled obviously giving him the bird and blowing them a raspberry, creating tick marks on Azrael and Zabuza's foreheads.

Meanwhile, Naruto was refraining himself from just killing the mercenaries below, having attracted every single one out on the dock and at least half of the guards on the ship. He was also desperately trying to ignore the talking going over the headset. _'Fucking perverts,' _Naruto grumbled. _'And why the fuck did I have to do this?!'_

"_**What do you expect kid?! Right now you are fucking HOT! We should just make a shadow clone, use the **_**Shinko Henge no Jutsu **(True Transformation Technique)_** and then just fuck her into the next centuryEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**_

"**Ignore him Naruto-kun,"** Meigetsu said as she watched Nightmare fly into the forest of memories courtesy of Ashbringer.

'_If it wasn't for the fact that he knows just as much as you two on demons, the world, and void chakra and is the embodiment of Nightmare the blade, I would try to kill him in my mind and just use his sword,' _Naruto deadpanned.

"**We've already thought about that," **Meigetsu said flatly.

'_And?'_

"**We're stuck with him."**

'_Damn, well I'll talk to you later Mei-hime. It's time to go on with the plan,' _Naruto thought as he floated down a bit so that the mercenaries would get the full blast of his jutsu.

"**Okay Naruto-kun, and I appreciate the compliment earlier," **Meigetsu said referring to his comment on Meigetsu's beauty, causing Naruto to blush slightly. Sighing slightly at the pang at his heart, Naruto spoke in his altered voice. "Come closer," Naruto said in his transformed state, causing all the guards to move as if under a trance, their eyes brimming with lust and ill intent.

NOW NARUTO! Kakashi ordered.

"_**Kai **__(Release)__**!" **_Naruto shouted, revealing his true form shocking everyone present. No one, not even the best of the missing-nin, could've predicted that and were all frozen in shock._** "Seiton: Mabushii Kagayaki **__(Holy Release: Blinding Radiance)__**!"**_

Golden white light exploded out of Naruto, causing everyone present to scream as they're eyes were subjected to the blinding light. So intense was the light that even those in Naruto's group who had their eyes covered could see the light shining through their hands! As soon as the light vanished, the group immediately announced their jutsu.

"_**Raiton: Rairy**__**ū**__** no Tatsumaki **__(Lightning Dragon Tornado)__**!"**_

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)_**!"**_

"_**Katon: Shinsei Bakufu no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Nova Blast Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Katon: Shuiro Hairyūdan no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Scarlet Ash Dragon Projectile)__**!"**_

"_**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha **__(Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)__**!"**_

"_**Doton: Doryūdan **__(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile)__**!"**_

A massive maelstrom of elemental fury exploded out from all side and completely annihilated the poor unsuspecting mercenaries. The massive amount of water easily drowned at least a dozen while the rest were electrocuted due to the conductivity of the water. Those that were able to survive the surge of electricity were immediately taken down with an extremely concentrated blast of fire, a dragon of scarlet ash, and a large rock dragon. As soon as the smoke cleared, there were only eleven mercenaries still standing, all of them missing-nin but they were quickly dispatched courtesy of Kagome. From there the rest burst out of the foliage and silently ran to the ship while Naruto continued to fly overhead, unable to let the uneasy feeling go. He knew that whatever was on the ship, it was dangerous and could probably kill all of them if they wanted. _'I don't like the feel of things,' _Naruto thought. Everyone in his mind was quiet, even Nightmare, as they too felt uneasy at whatever was on the ship.

"**Be careful Naruto-kun," **Meigetsu said in a worried voice.

The sound of her voice immediately calmed Naruto down a little and with a curt nod, flew down, both swords drawn, on the unfortunate guard that had caught his sights.

* * *

_- With Sakura and Kakashi -_

In the lowest level, Sakura and Kakashi were silently taking out the guards that were guarding the cargo. Sakura so far having only knocked her enemies out as she had yet to experience her first kill and thus, was doing her best to avoid doing so. However, fate would not let it be as she saw a small group of mercenaries charging her.

"_**Raiton: Jiki: Gekitaisuru **__(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Repel)__**!"**_

With a cackle of electricity, the knives, swords, kunai, and basically any loose metallic object floated up into the air before being shot at the charging mercenaries. The barrage of the numerous razor sharp weapons instantly killed the majority of the mercenaries while the rest would no doubt die from the blood loss. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched the men fall, their eyes still wide with shock. Tremors began to run through her body as she fell onto her knees at the fact she had just taken several men's lives. Just how many more lives would she be forced to take during the rest of this raid that was her idea in the first place? Was she a murderer? What if they had families and she had just killed the men responsible for their continued nourishment?

"SAKURA!" a voice yelled, awaking her from her stupor. In front of her was her sensei, his lone eye looking into her own in concern. "Listen Sakura, I know it's hard but you must understand that killing is a part of a ninja's life. Plus just imagine what would've happened if you hadn't killed them. They would've killed me and tried to kill the others and myself," Kakashi said reassuringly. Hitomi, who was still with him, jumped onto Sakura's shoulder and nuzzled her face into the distressed girl in an attempt to calm her. This action caused Sakura to smile slightly and she immediately took Hitomi off her shoulder and hugged the kit close to her chest, relishing in the comforting feeling she got from the little kit.

"I understand Kakashi-sensei, but I don't like it," Sakura said, tears streaming down her cheeks and she hugged the kit. "I just wish we didn't have to kill."

"We all do Sakura, we all do," Kakashi said as he helped the girl up. Sakura took a deep breath before releasing Hitomi, who climbed up onto her shoulder, looking straight up and yipping softly. "I think she wants to be with Naruto."

Sakura smiled at this and said, "She always wants to be with Naruto since he's practically Hitomi-chan's father. He feeds her, bathes her, takes good care of her and is basically always with her. It's not surprising how she can now sense where he is even though we're inside a shit on the bottom level."

Kakashi nodded and began opening the numerous crates around them. "C'mon, there should be no more guards down here, start looking through this cargo."

The two riffled through the dozens of crates, writing down what they saw in a small notepad they had brought with them. Medicine, food, or just plain building supplies were just some of the numerous items Gato had stocked in the ship. As Sakura finished looking at a crate filled with herbs meant for both cooking and for treating wounds, she suddenly felt an overwhelming pull to a crate in the far back. A strange feeling washed over her and Sakura felt as if she was being dragged to whatever was in that specific crate. Looking down, she discovered that she _was _being pulled to that crate, in that her feet were actually sliding across the floor. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Huh?" was Kakashi's intelligent response but his eye widened upon seeing Sakura actually being dragged by something across the floor and Hitomi who was pushing with her head on Sakura's feet in a desperate attempt to stop whatever was happening. "What the hell Sakura?!" Kakashi yelled as he grabbed Sakura's arms and tried to pull her back but to his shock, she didn't budge. If anything, she was now being pulled even harder to the crate.

"Sensei! Help me!" Sakura cried as her body was dragged at even greater speeds toward the crate.

"I'm trying god dammit!" Kakashi snapped pulling with all his might but to no avail. Hell, he was even using chakra to stick himself onto the ground but it wasn't helping! In fact, he was actually being dragged along with Sakura now! "Sakura! This isn't letting up one bit! I think we should just look at whatever is in that crate that's dragging you over there!"

Sakura grimaced at this, worried at what could possibly be in the crate but consented in the end. Relaxing she nodded at Kakashi to let go of her who quickly grabbed Hitomi so that she wouldn't be squashed by the pull on Sakura before turning and walking over to the crate. _'Do you have any idea what the hell is going on?'_

"**I have an idea but I'm not going to tell you whore. Just open the box and find out!" **said Inner Sakura

'_Ugh, you are no help at all! AND I'M NOT A WHORE YOU RETARDED SLUT!' _Sakura mentally screamed at her other self. Sighing, she placed her hands on the lid of the crate, her body tense for what may happen. With a sigh, she lifted the lid an inch and was immediately struck with an immense wave of heat that had her sweating in seconds. She slammed the lid shut, taking deep breaths to cool herself down at the sudden heat wave while Kakashi watched in confusion. However, less than a minute after she did so, the crate suddenly burst into flames, causing the wood around the crate to burn into ash, leaving on the ground something Sakura immediately recognized. "Well shit . . ."

"**You can say that again,"** Inner Sakura said looking dumbfounded.

* * *

_- With Azrael and Sasuke -_

"Looks like we found the weapons room," Azrael said as he and Sasuke walked into a room full of weapons of all types and sizes. Weapons from beautiful swords to long dangerous spears to even the uncommon battle fans could be seen throughout the room. Directly across from them was another door. "That is probably an armor room. We should take a look at it later."

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement as he looked at several of the weapons, taking note their exquisite designs and value. Azrael had immediately gone straight to the battle axes and claymores, as his own axe was beginning to wear down and with no forges nearby, he couldn't fix it. He saw several interesting blades, all of which he had to admit were far better than anything he could ever create, but nothing seemed to catch his eye. Sighing, he looked at the Sasuke who was likewise inspecting the numerous weapons.

Sasuke was actually rather enjoying himself, daydreaming each weapon he saw killing Itachi in some form or manner (Creepy I know). As he continued to browse, he noticed a rather unusual weapon: a bladed battle chain. Looking carefully for any traps, Sasuke reached down and picked up the weapon, and immediately winced at the almost miniscule blades that jutted out on both sides of each link cut his hand. _'Damn that's sharp!' _Sasuke thought turning the chain onto its side so that it wouldn't cut him. Upon closer inspection, he noticed seals written on each of the links. Curious, he channeled his chakra through the blade and nearly got his hand sliced off as the blades on each link lengthened to about a half an inch. _'Okay now that is cool!' _Sasuke thought as he focused again, willing the blades to shrink completely so that he could hold its length without injuring himself. Satisfied, he swung the chain over his chest, planning on keeping it as the chain swung once, twice, three times around his chest before the loss of momentum caused the end to slack and hit somewhere else. Somewhere a tad low . . .

"EEEEYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasuke squealed as he crumpled onto the floor, his hands clutching his crotch as he moaned with pain. _'Thank Kami the blades had been retracted,' _Sasuke thought as Azrael sniggered at the Uchiha's misfortune.

"Ha ha, c'mon Uchiha-san, we must continue our search," Azrael said chuckling with every few words. Slowly pushing himself up, Sasuke nodded and followed the still chuckling man to the armor room, his eyes still watering.

* * *

_- With Shuzuki and Kagome -_

"SHUZUKI, WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP STARING AT MY CHEST?!" Kagome screamed as she slammed her fist on the pervert's head.

"ITAI!" Shuzuki yelped as he rubbed his head. He glared at Kagome but his eyes were once again drawn to her chest since she had her arms crossed, thus pushing up her . . . assets.

"I will only say it once Shuzuki. If you continue to stare at my chest I will fucking kick your ass so hard your ancestors won't be able to sit down! Got it?!" Kagome threatened, the temperature in the room rising rapidly. The short teen just nodded, his eyes wide in fear as he scurried ahead somehow triggering the traps and avoiding them all at the same time. "Fucking pervert," Kagome muttered as she stalked after her teammate, carefully avoiding the already sprung traps and keeping an eye out for any others.

After walking down the hall for almost ten minutes, she had yet to see Shuzuki and had even gone so far as to check all the rooms she had past. "Shuzuki?" Kagome whispered, now on edge. "Shuzuki? This isn't funny! Where are you?"

Still no answer.

'_Something's wrong . . .' _Kagome thought and drew her combat knife. She suddenly felt an ominous feeling coming from the door ahead. _'I REALLY don't like the feel of this.'_

Slowly, she edged up the door, her grip so tight on her weapon that her hand was beginning to bleed. Tentatively, she reached out, grabbed the handle and yanked it open, jumping back with her knife raised. She sighed when she saw Shuzuki. "Shuzuki! There you are! Why didn't you answer me?" Kagome asked as she walked up to him. However, the man didn't respond, and she noticed she couldn't see into the room as it was pitch black. "Uh, Shuzuki?"

Her eyes widened when she took a closer look at the man; his eyes wide and rolled back, his skin paler than usual, and blood dribbling down his chin and head. He was also swaying dangerously and she could see more blood on his shirt. "Shuzuki! Are you alr-" she shouted before he suddenly crumpled onto the floor, revealing what was behind him. Her eyes widened as she fell onto the ground, desperately scrambling back at what was before her.

She screamed.

* * *

"**Nitōryū: Taka Nami **(Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave)**!"**

A blast of wind the shape of a hawk was flung out of Naruto's sword, knocking a small group of mercenaries off the ship and into the ocean. Naruto had spent the last ten minutes killing or just knocking the guards off the boat. He had made sure to always fly partially under the moon, so that his wings would be hidden, but the action was difficult and more than once he found himself fighting more than just his intended target.

Whipping around, he beheaded a mercenary that was trying to sneak up on him before side kicking another to his left. **"****Kokubyaku Giri **(Black and White Slash)**!"**

Two waves of chakra, one of void and one of holy, exploded out of Naruto's swinging swords and slammed into a charging missing-nin, instantly killing him. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted over the headset, her voice filled with shock and anxiety.

"Huh? Sakura? What's wrong?" Naruto said flying back up, to avoid the other charging guards.

"T-T-T-Talisman!!!"

"WHAT?! Which one?!" Naruto shouted, shocked that Gato had one of the six elemental talismans. Suddenly, a whistling noise caused him to look down, just in time to see one his wings get pierced by a speeding arrow. "OUCH! God dammit that hurt! OI! Can't you see I'm busy here! **Ittōryū: Rensei ****Dangan **(One Sword Style: Drilling Bullet)**!**" With a hard twisting thrust, a speeding bullet shot out of Naruto's sword like a bullet straight down on the poor mercenary.

"Alright, which Talisman is it?!" Naruto asked, not even looking at the now dead mercenary that had tried to kill him as he yanked out the arrow with a barely restrained scream of pain. Thankfully, Meigetsu immediately began healing it but it still stung like crazy. _'I swear, sometimes these wings are more of a burden than of a benefit. And to think that we'd find another Talisman here on Gato's ship so soon after the other and after finding you Nightmare!'_

"_**I don't know what to say to that kid, but it really does sound like the Gods are preparing you guys for something," **_Nightmare said sounding unusually serious. For once, Meigetsu and Ashbringer actually agreed with him, cause finding so many of Gods' gifts in such a short amount of time was just plain unnatural. Anyways, which one is it Sakura? I got distracted

"It's-" Sakura began but was cut off by a piercing scream.

"That was Kagome!" Azrael said frantically. "Something must've happened! Kagome! Shuzuki! Do you copy?!"

. . .

"Guys! Do you copy?!"

. . .

"Shit! Zabuza! Something happened!"

"Ya think?! There are demons on this fucking ship!" came Zabuza's gruff voice in a snarl. They could hear hisses and growls through the headset. "It's those same fucking demons that attacked us when our teams first met! YOU AGAIN?! DIDN'T I JUST FUCKING KILL YOU THIS MORNING?!"

"Zabuza?!" Naruto shouted, his entire body tensed that there were demons aboard the ship. And by the sounds of it, Zabuza was fighting Shadow Fiends and another Chaotic Ethereal. But his main priority was figuring out what happened to Kagome and Shuzuki. "Shit, I gotta find Kagome and Shuzuki!"

"No need, they're right here," a voice said behind him.

Naruto immediately stiffened, knowing that there should be no way anyone could be speaking to him other than through the headset since he was 100 yards above the ship. Slowly turning, his eyes landed on what had spoken and fear gripped his very being.

"**No . . . it's too soon," **Meigetsu mumbled, her body shaking in shock and fear for Naruto, who could only utter one word.

"Fuck . . ."

* * *

**Jutsu/Moves:**

**Brochette **(Skewer)

**Santen Découpage **(Three Point Cut)

**Nitōryū: ****Taka Nami **(Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave)

**Nitōryū: Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou **(Two Sword Style: Phoenix of the 72 Earthy Desires)

**Ama-no Isshi **(Celestial Arrow) - Own Invention

**Danku Giri **(Splitting Void Slash) - Own Invention

**Kokubyaku Giri **(Black and White Slash) - Own Invention

**_Raiton: Rairy­ū no Tatsumaki _**_(Lightning Dragon Tornado)_

**_Raiton: Jiki: Gekitaisuru _**_(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Repel) - Own Invention_

**_Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu _**_(Water Release: Liquid Bullet Technique)_

**_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu _**(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)

**_Suiton: Suijinheki _**(_Water Release: Water Encampment Wall_)

**_Fūton: Daitoppa _**(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)

**_Fūton: Renkūdan _**(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)

**_Doton: Sanchi-no Kuma Keisei _**_(Earth Release: Mountainous Bear Formation) - Own Invention_

**_Doton: Doryūdan _**_(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile)_

**_Katon: Shinsei Bakufu no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Nova Blast Technique) - Own Invention_

**_Katon: Shuiro Hairyūdan no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Scarlet Ash Dragon Projectile) - Own Invention_

**_Oniton: Go Ka Saitan _**_(Demon Release: Hellfire Resurrection) - Own Invention_

**_Oniton: __Osoroshii Kaen no Jutsu _**_(Demon Release: Dreadful Blaze Technique) - Own Invention_

_****__Oniton: Go Ka Harigan no Jutsu __(Demon Release: Hellfire Needle Gun Technique) - Own Invention_

**_Seiton: Mabushii Kagayaki _**_(Holy Release: Blinding Radiance) - Own Invention_

**_Seiton: Ho Ken no Jutsu_**_ (Holy Release: Consecration) - Own Invention_

**_Kyoton: Kurai Takase no Jutsu _**_(Void Release: Dark Shackle Technique) - Own Invention_

* * *

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BUT THIS IS A LOOK INSIDE OF ME BASICALLY!**

**In case any of you missed it, i have posted an author's note on the top. Anyways, I hoped you all liked the chapter. And I apologize for not posting for so long. Since this story is a way for me to vent my feelings, I will tell you the reason why it took so long. My friends, I mentioned in an earlier chapter that the character Meigetsu is the name of my best friend's online character. She is also the girl that I fell in love with. I've told you all already that she broke my heart back in Feb, but just in the last couple weeks, I got completely rejected once more for a reason that I'm sure all of you would find unbelievably cruel. The day afterwards, she asked a guy out in front of me, knowing that I was still hurt seeing that it was the day AFTER her rejection. Then the day after that, she basically killed what was left of me by ending our friendship when all I tried to do was fix it. The best frienship I ever had, and the girl I loved and did everything for, all gone . . . I was left a broken husk with some holes in my wall after venting a speck of my anger and misery. Perhaps it is my fault for doing so, since I probably scared her or maybe made her feel harrassed, but I did so much for her and now I'm an empty shell. Still, it hurts and I've had a hard time the last few weeks. I beg of you all not to think of her in a negative way, for she is one of the kindest girls I have ever met, and I was considered the nicest person in my school. I also apologize if my writing becomes more depressing as writing is an excellent way to let one's feelings out. anyways, i thank all of those who took the time to read this and i hope none of you are going through what I am going through now.**

**Thanks, and please review.**

**Elredar Skylance**


	11. It's Just One Thing After Another

**A/N - PLEASE READ THIS!!! -** Hey Everyone, sorry about the late update. This chapter just puts a few more questions in your heads, answers a couple, and gives you a few good laughs I hope. I'm still suffering so its rather hard for me to write a really decent chapter and I've been working on another story as well as rewritting my Harry Potter story. Now, I have to admit that I'm rather upset. Naruto the Angel of Death has been getting steadily less and less reviews with the last couple chapters. Chapter 8, a filler chapter, got 76 reviews! and yet chapter 9 got 68 reviews, and now chapter 10 has only 51. I had honestly thought i would have 500 reviews by this chapter but i'm not even close! This is really upsetting me and while I won't delete the story, it is making me lose interest in continuing. I know this is basically a threat to all of you and I sincerely apologize, but us writers need reviews! Its like our fuel to keep on writing! I hope I can get a high number of reviews for this chapter, even if its mainly transition, but I hope it provides entertainment to you all.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO HIT A THOUSAND REVIEWS SOON SO PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**To all of you who sent their hearts out to me and provided me with comfort after my heartbreak, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You have no idea how much it helped to see all you readers providing comfort and concern to me and I thank you all. **

* * *

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

_'Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demonic thoughts'_**

**"_Jutsu _**_(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

**Chapter 11 – It's Just One Thing After Another**

"Fuck . . ."

That one word uttered by Naruto could not have explained the situation better. With Naruto flying more than one hundred yards above a ship owned by a now deceased crime lord filled with demons and mercenaries that were attacking his friends, both Shuzuki and Kagome being nonresponsive to any attempts of contact, and now this being before him, it was pretty apparent that the situation was less than ideal. _'Why, oh why, did it have to happen now?!' _Naruto thought as he stared at the being before him, his fear evident in his eyes and his swords' shaking.

"At last we finally meet Naruto-kun. I believe these _three_ are yours," the being before him said pleasantly as black tendrils rose from around him, revealing Shuzuki, Kagome, and Haku, all of whom were bleeding heavily. "The ice user I rescued from a rather insane missing-nin by the name of Raiga Kurosuki who was hiding out on the ship. She mumbled something about an angel so when I saw you, I immediately knew who she was talking about."

"Haku-chan . . ." Naruto mumbled, his eyes wide upon seeing the ice user relatively safe. Somewhat reassured, he focused on her current captor, his eyes narrowed in anger and fear. "What do you want . . . Datenshi-san?"

"Oh, so you know my clan name? I assume you know what it means as well?" the being asked pleasantly with a smile revealing very sharpy teeth.

"Datenshi . . . fallen angel. Who are you?!" Naruto demanded, his grip tightening on his swords out of pure tension.

"My name is Yami Datenshi," the now identified Yami said with an even bigger smile, but this time it had a slight twisted edge to it. "I am also known by both the shinobi world and the demon world as the Harbringer of Doom." At this, Naruto stiffened; sweat beading down his check as he recalled the name from the Bingo Book. The Harbringer of Doom, renown for having destroyed half of Iwagakure, nearly killing both the Tsuchikage and the Raikage who had been there, completely annihilating over a third of Iwagakure's ninja, and did all that without getting even a scratch! This destruction had been the major contributor to Konoha's victory in the Third Great Shinobi War and he was immediately labeled as an SS-rank threat in all Bingo Books throughout the Elemental Nations as well as a flee on sight warning. It was also said that this man was also immortal, having been around since the first shinobi war and had killed tens of thousands as if he were the Shinigami himself. "It's nice to finally meet you . . . Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"You know my name?" Naruto whispered, his posture even more tensed, if that was even possible. Naruto's eyes trailed over Yami's attire, searching for anything that would allow him some sort of warning if this man chose to attack. He was tall, easily Kakashi's height of 6 foot 1, with long jet black messy hair that went down to the middle of his back like a mane. His messy hair augmented his handsome features of purple colored eyes with silver pupils and a perfectly shaped nose that was covered by a mask, again like Kakashi. The man was wearing a jet black tux, surprisingly enough, with a white muscle shirt revealing his muscled build. A blood red sash was wrapped around his waist along with two black swords that gave off the feeling of not death, but pure annihilation. It was as if the second the man before him drew his swords, his soul would be destroyed. Wisp of black chakra circled the man giving off the feeling of death, destruction, and worse of all, chaos. Some of the chakra surrounding Yami had condensed to black tendrils that were wrapped around Haku, Kagome, and Shuzuki. But all this wasn't what had shaken Naruto so badly. No, what scared him were the six massive black crow wings extending from the man's back. Wings that represented the exact opposite power of Naruto's, the Uzumaki clan's opposing clan: the Datenshi or Fallen Angel. And worse of all, the man had trained his bloodline to the highest level possible if the six wings was any indication. "What do you want?" Naruto demanded.

"Of course I know you're name Naruto-kun, you are the last bearer of my clan's hated foe, Heaven's Light, given to your clan by Kami. My power of Hell's Darkness, or as I like to call it, Chaos End, was given to us by Kronos-sama," Yami said in such a pleasant tone that one would think they were friends and were talking over a cup of tea. "And as for what I want, nothing at the moment. I am just here to return to you this lovely young lady, and to tell you a couple of things. These two here, Shuzuki and Kagome if I heard correctly, were defeated by one of my subordinates on the ship. While he may not be anywhere near as strong as me, he is still at least jounin level and he is after the rest of your friends. I'd give you about 5 minutes by the time I'm completely finished speaking to you before he goes off searching for the rest of your little group. In total, I'd say you have maybe 20 minutes before he kills everyone. I also reassure you that I will not being killing you today, Naruto-kun. You are far too interesting and I wish to truly test myself when the time comes. But know this Uzumaki-Namikaze, you will die in the near future!"

As he said this, a massive wave of KI was released that was so intense, that even Ashbringer, Nightmare, and Meigetsu inside Naruto felt it and gasped at its intensity. For Naruto, flashes of not his death, but his utter destruction sped before his eyes as well as a strange feeling that a dark shadow of a colossal being with four glowing red eyes was observing him. Fear so powerful that it gripped Naruto's very core and he immediately voided his stomach of all its contents as he vomited down onto the deck below. His wings froze and he began to fall, but was just able to catch himself before it was too late. With a sinister laugh, completely unlike the man's personality that had been shown before, the tendrils suspending Haku, Kagome, and Shuzuki suddenly vanished as Yami disappeared with a swirl of black chakra. "Shit!" Naruto cursed and dived down as fast as he could to save his three friends. His concern for them overriding the KI induced fear. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Instantly, two more clones of Naruto poofed into existence, their angelic wings flapping as hard as they could as to catch the three. _'C'mon! Faster!!!' _Naruto thought desperately as the three got closer and closer to the ground. He let himself breathe a slight sigh of relief as he saw one of his clones catch Kagome. However, Shuzuki and Haku were rapidly closing in on the ground. _'Crap! I hope this works!' __**"Fūton: Tooboe Kaze no Jutsu **__(Wind Release: Howling Gale Technique)__**!"**_

With five quick hand seals and then thrusting them behind him, both he and his clone sent a concentrated blast of air that rocketed both of them forward at twice their original diving speed, reaching speeds of almost 200 miles per hour. "Yes!" the original Naruto shouted as he caught Haku just yards from the ground.

But the same couldn't be said about Shuzuki. With a sickening splat, Shuzuki slammed into the boat with crushing force, coating the deck with his fluids. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the splattered remains of Shuzuki.

"No . . ." Naruto whispered, his eyes glued on the deck. Anger and anguish coursed through his veins as he gazed at the liquid remains. Before long, Naruto tore his eyes away, his mind unable to handle the tragic event he had just seen. Wiping around, Naruto wings began glowing as he handed Haku to one of his clones and sped off into the ship, intending to stop the rampaging man. **"I'm going to kill him and that fucking bastard for this!" **Naruto growled as he approached the first floor when a sudden wave of heat hit him. _'Shit . . . This doesn't feel good . . .' _Naruto thought when a female screech hit his ears.

"_**Hiken **__(Fire Fist)__**!"**_

Suddenly, a massive pillar of fire exploded up, creating a massive whole in the ship of which Naruto just barely avoided. The heat that radiated from the column of fire could be felt for miles and Naruto winced as his skin began to burn, despite the distance he stood from the red flames. As soon as the fire cleared, Naruto peered down into the hole but the smoke from the flames was obscuring his view. Deciding to take his chances, Naruto dived into the whole, his eyes watering at the smoke that got into his eyes. As he descended, the smoke got thicker and thicker until Naruto couldn't see even his own hand in front of his face. _'God dammit, I can't see a thi-_BAM! Face meets floor, lovely isn't it?

"Ughh," Naruto groaned, massaging his face. "Of course I fly into the floor . . . Sakura! Kakashi! You guys there?!"

"Naruto?" a voice to his left said. "Gah, I can't see a thing!"

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)_**!" **_Naruto shouted and a massive gust of wind blew the smoke away from the area. Rubbing his still watering eyes, Naruto looked around seeing a scratched up Kakashi who was panting quite heavily, and a . . . flushed Sakura? "Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura just gazed at Naruto, her face flushed and a hint of drool could be seen dribbling down her chin. "Uhh, Kakashi-sensei? What happened?" Naruto asked backing away from Sakura who looked ready to pounce.

"Well, Sakura and I found another Talisman. According to Sakura, it was the Talisman of Fire and the second she touched it, she literally burst into flames. I tried every water jutsu I knew in an attempt to douse her but nothing worked! After about five minutes, this man dressed in black clothes and had black wings like your own burst in and before I knew it, the two of us were fighting and I was basically getting my ass kicked! He's faster than Gai! I got lucky and was able to disable his leg with a _**Raikiri **__(Lightning Edge)_, and at that moment, the flames went away and Sakura looked unharmed. The enemy flew up and seemed to be preparing some final jutsu when Sakura shouted something and sent a massive column of flames straight up from her fist and completely incinerated the guy! It was unbelievable! But ever since then, Sakura has been blushing and giving me these fucking weird looks!" Kakashi said, giving the pinkette a wary look. Naruto frowned at this and slowly approached the blushing girl. It was then he noticed that her tattoo of Lightning had changed and now had the symbols of lightning and fire within the circle.

'_Any explanations guys?' _Naruto asked his tenants.

"_**Well, the Talisman each represent some part of the body in some way or form and I believe their test involve such things. In this case, Lightning removed her limitations and let loose her true thoughts and inhibitions. With fire, I believe it released her lust, passion, and, heh heh, sexual frustrations," **_Nightmare said grinning lecherously. _**"Finally you can get some action! Just go in there and ravish her into the next week!"**_

'_Ash-chan?'_

"_On it! NIGHTMARE!"_

BAM!

"_**IT WASN'T ME! HONEST!"**_

CRACK!

'_YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"_

CRUNCH!

'_You're not going to join in Mei-hime?' _Naruto asked.

"**Nah, I think Ash-chan can handle it. Besides I'm enjoying this too much," **Meigetsu giggled.

'_My pain is your joy huh,' _Naruto thought dryly.

"**Yup!" **Meigetsu chirped happily. _**'But if she so much as touch him the wrong way, I'll fucking kill her,' **_the fox demon growled. Naruto just sighed, and focused on the predicament at hand.

"We'll worry about it later, right now we need to find the others, grab whatever we can and get the fuck out of here!" Naruto said spreading his wings. "Meet me on the deck. I have two clones up there with Kagome and Haku!"

"What about Shuzuki?" Kakashi asked, relieved that they had rescued the ice user. He was answered with silence that confirmed his earlier suspicions.

" . . . Let's go," Naruto said turning away from Kakashi and took off. Kakashi grimaced at the silence, instantly knowing that Shuzuki was dead. Sighing, he nodded and picked up the still blushing Sakura in a bridal style and jumped up onto the next floor with a blast of chakra. He desperately tried to ignore the stroking hand on his cheek and the other hand that was steadily going down toward his pants. _'Shit! Shit! Shit! Gotta move faster! Faster! C'mon you fucking legs! We're going to get raped here if you don't move faster!'_

"Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei, want to know if my pink hair is all natural?" Sakura muttered as her hand drew closer and closer to his pants.

"FUCK NO!" Kakashi screamed as he blasted as much chakra as he could through his legs but instead of his normal chakra, he used his white chakra and shot up through the levels like a speeding bullet. The sudden burst a speed threw the unsuspecting Sakura off balance and saving Kakashi's sanity.

"SASUKE! ZABUZA! AZRAEL! We're getting out of here!" Naruto shouted flying around the ship before landing next to the clones and his team. He had lost his radio after his desperate dive to save his friends. Tears welled up in his eyes as his failure to save one other from harm.

"Hey Naruto, you alright?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Shuzuki. Just a little upsseeeetttWWWAAAHHHH! SHUZUKI! WHAT?! HOW?! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Naruto screamed with his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his entire body pulled back in a comical state, even his wings.

"What do you mean?" Shuzuki asked.

"You splattered against the deck! I saw it happen!" Naruto shouted pointing at him accusingly. "There is no fucking you way you should be alive!"

"Do you want me to die?!" Shuzuki demanded.

"Of course not! Just answer the god damn question!"

"My bloodline makes it so any blunt blows are completely ineffective. As long as there's water nearby, I can constantly heal myself. Also, when I'm unconscious, the bloodline automatically activates and basically turns my body into water so even though I hit the deck, my body reformed itself and I'm unharmed," Shuzuki explained as if nothing had happened. "However, sharp weapons for some reason can hurt me and I have to drink the water to even begin healing. Also, being composed of water, I'm extremely vulnerable to lightning attacks."

Naruto was about to ask another question when a silver and pink blur sped down the ship onto the deck. They soon realized it was a very scared Kakashi and a red Sakura who kept looking at Naruto and Shuzuki's groins, much to their fear. As soon as Kakashi skid to a stop, he unceremoniously dumped her onto the ground and curled up into a ball with wide scared eyes.

"Pst! Naruto! What the hell is going on with your pink teammate?!" Shuzuki whispered as Sakura breath became labored.

"She's undergoing a test that determines if she's worthy or not to possess the Talisman of Fire. The test unleashed all her lust, passion, and sexual frustrations out into the open," Naruto whispered back.

"So basically, she's insanely horny?" Shuzuki whispered breaking out in a sweat as the hungry look in Sakura's eyes began to sparkle.

"Yeah . . ." Naruto muttered as he took a step back.

"Fuck . . ."

"Ohhh boys!" Sakura called, causing both of the boys to break out in cold sweat. "Can you help me scratch this itch? I need something long and hard to scratch it . . . and it's down here," the pinkette said lifting up her dress.

"No Sakura! Stop! Uhh . . . Look! It's the Uchiha!" Shuzuki shouted pointing behind the girl before running to the edge of the boat and jumping off. No way in hell was he going to deal with a sexually crazed kunoichi.

Sakura whirled around and did in fact see Azrael and Sasuke approaching them. Both had confused looks on their faces as they witness what seemed to be a mentally traumatized Kakashi muttering something about pink hair, Shuzuki jumping off the boat, knocked out Kagome and surprisingly Haku, a very scared and sweating Naruto, and a . . . horny Sakura?

'_Shit . . .' _Azrael and Sasuke thought at the same time. Azrael immediately left via ocean.

"Wait! Azreal! Don't leave m-ACK!"

"Sa-suke-kun!" Sakura chanted as she literally tackled him. "I'm really horny Sasuke-kun! Please stick your dick into my pussy!"

"WHAT?!"

"Fuck me!" the girl squealed in delight.

"NO FUCKING WAY! JUST GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Sasuke shouted as he pushed the extremely horny girl off him and joined Shuzuki and Azrael in the ocean with a splash.

"Don't run away Sasuke-kun! You know you want to!" Sakura shouted chasing after him.

Zabuza walked up to them, his glowing covered eyes observing the scene in confusion and amusement. He himself was covered in demon blood, his flaming eyes burning even brighter at the adrenaline rush. "What the fuck just happened here?" he asked in his gruff but amused voice.

"Sakura had her lust and passion released so she's extremely horny for who knows how long," Naruto said bluntly as he watched Sakura jump into the ocean too. The scream that followed only heightened the hilarity of the situation. "Anyways Zabuza, we rescued Haku-chan."

"What?! Let me see her!" Zabuza said rushing forward. In a blink of an eye, Zabuza was beside the two clones showing genuine love and affection toward the unconscious girl that he held against his chest. Anger and sadness welled up at the site of Haku's numerous wounds, and he vowed to make Raiga pay though by the sounds of it Naruto had already done so. He turned as he heard Naruto walking up to the group, his hands going through several hand seals.

"Let me heal her Zabuza, this'll only take a minute," Naruto said as his hands began to glow with holy chakra and he placed them just over her stomach. _**"Seiton: So Dai Fukkatsu no Jutsu **__(Holy Release: Grand Restoration Technique)__**!"**_

Haku was suddenly bathed in divine golden light, her wounds healing before their very eyes. Nerves mended, muscles stitched themselves back together, and new skin formed over it all. In less than a minute, Haku was completely healed, but still unconscious.

As soon as the glow faded, Naruto let out a gasping breath as both of his clones vanished. He fell onto his back, too tired to even send his wings back into his body. The holy jutsu he had just used had literally sucked him dry of all his holy and human chakra! That amount of chakra was equivalent to an Anbu's chakra reserves and obviously left him exhausted.

"Guys! Our mission is done! Lets head back and get some rest! Kami-chan knows we need it!" Naruto muttered, oblivious to the fact that Kami was indeed nodding at this.

* * *

_- Two Week Later -_

It had taken a half hour for the group to actually return to the household, a full twenty minutes being wasted attempting to shake Kakashi out of his petrified state and finding Sasuke, Azreal, and Sakura. Shuzuki however refused to appear, afraid that the pinkette would somehow try to rape him even though she was tied up and being carried by a water clone. In the end, Zabuza had just walked up to the ocean and proceeded to unzip his pants as he prepared to relieve his bladder. Shuzuki made history that day by moving faster than even the Yondaime Hokage as he literally vanished from sight with speeds that broke the sound barrier.

It had taken four days for the group to fully heal and another week for both Haku and Kagome to fully recover after awaking three days prior. By then, the bridge had been finished and the group was ready to return to Konoha with some extra passengers. Naruto had given them Uzumaki and Namikaze clan protection, thus protecting them from the Council, and making it so they wouldn't be treated as breeding rats. Zabuza, Azrael, Ami, and Shuzuki would still most likely have to undergo a trial since they were all missing-nin, but the punishment if there was anything would be lessen due to Naruto's protection. However, that still left two weeks of free time before they left and during that time, the group had done numerous things.

Naruto had finished creating jutsu for everyone in Zabuza's group, perfected Yuugao's dangerous jutsu, and was working on mastering the numerous jutsu that he knew. He currently had enough techniques to rival that of a Special Jounin, but had yet to truly master them and wished to do so before adding any more. He had also been spending a great deal of time with Haku and Hitomi.

Kakashi had basically just read his porn but had actually trained himself to _not_ rely on the Sharingan. It had been difficult but he was making progress. He had also been spending time working with Sakura and Sasuke in their own training, wanting them to get up to speed with Naruto's level, though he knew that would be rather difficult.

Sakura had spent her time learning fire techniques thanks to her Talisman of Fire, and her kung fu. She had already learned some of the more common fire jutsu like the _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) _and the _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu __(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique), _but had yet to master either of them. Whenever she wasn't training however, she was usually seen chasing after Sasuke, demanding that she let him bear his babies with such inappropriate language, that the villagers of Wave had asked she not be let out on the streets where children could hear. Sadly, that hadn't deter her one bit and it was pretty common to see a screaming Uchiha running through town with a horny pinkette chasing him.

Sasuke had been training his Sharingan, but refrained himself from copying everyone's jutsu as he didn't want to rely on it like Kakashi did. The chain he had taken from the ship had proved to be incredibly deadly and appealed greatly to Sasuke. Often times, he would find himself imagining what he could do if he had Itachi wrapped up in chains, but had gotten endlessly teased by Naruto about being a gay exhibitionist. Anyways, he had also vastly improved his stamina and endurance as he ran through the town daily for at least two hours from horny Sakura.

Yuugao and Tenzo had fully recovered and had been brought up to speed by Kakashi and the rest of their Anbu team that arrived a few days after the Battle of the Crimson Waves. They had come across a multitude of hideout throughout the forest and even a couple in the mountains. It had taken them several days, but thanks to the forever helpful usage of exploding tags, they had made quick work of the hideouts and anyone who was inside at the time.

Haku had spent most of the time recovering, her wounds and weakness lasting longer due to extended exposure of the salty air and lack of treatment of her wounds having been kidnapped. She did however spend a lot of time with Naruto and had taken an immediate motherly love to Naruto's little fox daughter. It was a common occurrence to see the three of them together.

Kagome and Ami had spent their time training their bloodline and hanging out with Haku, Tsunami, and Kira. They were still rather wary of the sexually crazed pinkette to invite her into their little girly group.

Shuzuki had just gone into town being a complete pervert and getting his ass handed to him by several outraged women. He too was asked to not be permitted out in the streets, though this time by all of the women, including the females in his own group.

Azrael had mostly worked on his own jutsu and skills, often times asking Zabuza and Naruto for advice on how to make his bladed attacks fly. He had also been working with Kira, who had taken a great fascination in Naruto's wings, much to his annoyance and everyone else's amusement.

As for Zabuza, he worked on his new demonic powers, while trying to control his now heightened bloodlust. He had also been practicing using his transformed sword, as the weight and the shape of the blade were different and he needed to adjust his fighting style a bit. He had also discovered what the green demonic chakra crystal did. It was like wind chakra, creating an invisible edge along the blade that extending its reach, but instead of just cutting, it also burned. He now also had a large amount of ethereal wrappings that he now used to not only cover his eyes, but also the lower half of his face like a mask.

As for Ashbringer and Nightmare, they mostly taught Naruto more about their respective chakra powers and arguing with each other while Meigetsu just hung out with Naruto in his mindscape. The two were trying to spend more time with each other, both wanting to get closer to the other. However, one major thing they had been doing was pumping more chakra through Naruto's body which had somehow triggered another growth spurt. At only thirteen, he was now taller than Sasuke at a height of 5 foot 6 thanks to the miracle grow that was demon and celestial chakra. Thankfully, his clothes still fit him quite well. In fact, he now filled it out more than before.

The large group of shinobi now found themselves on the completed bridge, being bided farewell by the entire population of Land of Waves. It was late at night, around 9:00 PM, but Kakashi wanted to get back as soon as possible.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye," Kakashi said acting overly dramatic. His lone eye even had a fake tear. "I . . . I just hate long goodbyes! They're so . . . ohhh!"

"Kakashi-sensei, stop using lines from you porn books," Sakura said flatly. The Talisman of Lightning was still in affect.

"How'd you know?! You're too young to read this stuff!" Kakashi shouted accusingly. Everyone, and I mean everyone including the entire population of the Land of Waves, sweat dropped at this.

Meanwhile, Naruto was comforting Inari as the little boy clung to Naruto's leg. "Nii-san! I don't want you to go!" the young boy choked through his tears. Naruto smiled and gave the boy a hug.

"Hey don't worry, I'll come by to visit. Make sure you get strong to protect your mom okay squirt?" Naruto said softly. Inari nodded furiously as Naruto ruffled the boy's head. All the females smiled at the open display of affection from Naruto, noting how kind and gentle he was to kids.

"C'mon, we have a long journey," Sasuke mumbled and walked away. He himself was valiantly trying to suppress his own tears and emotions at the beautiful and sad farewell.

"Wait for me sexy!" Sakura squealed and bounded off after the now screaming Uchiha. The others merely chuckled at the scene before waving farewell and followed suit. However, Haku, Kagome, Ami and Naruto paused for a moment before looking at each and grinned.

With a flare of chakra, both Ami and Kagome released their flaming wings and took off into the air. Their wings leaving trails of flames that continued to burn in the sky as Naruto himself released his wings and took off between the two. Everyone watched as the flames began to spell out words and the people of Wave read this.

_LIVE FREE AND LOOK TO A BRIGHT NEW DAY PEOPLE OF WAVE!_

Just as they finished, Haku rose up on an ice mirror and shouted,_**"Hyōton: Hy**__**ō**__**k**_i _**Sanry**__**ō**__** Ky**__**ō **__(Ice Release: Ice Age __Prism__)__**!"**_

Instantly, Naruto, who had been hovering just above the flaming words, was encased in a hexagon of ice mirrors. The Konoha group shouted in indignation and fear, when they suddenly heard Naruto shout,_**"Seiton: Mabushii Kagayaki **__(Holy Release: Blinding Radiance)__**!"**_

Naruto's body exploded with dazzling white light, and shined out from the ice prism. The lights were magnified and shaped letting out a beautiful display of lights that illuminated the sky in its heavenly glow. It was like a disco ball that shined like another sun. The flaming words had by then vanished and they were now performing handseals.

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)__**!" **_they both screamed and sent several fireballs flying out in random directions.

"What are they doin-" Kakashi asked before the fireballs suddenly exploded in a grand spectacle of fireworks. Instantly, the people of Wave screamed out their approval, their cheers reaching even the four shinobi flying high overhead.

"**A beautiful show Naruto-kun," **Meigetsu said watching the scene through Naruto's eyes.

'_Thanks Mei-hime,' _Naruto replied. _'My first true mission . . . man, what a ride."_

"**Sure has been, but you made it! This was your first taste of the life of a ninja and you must endure it all. Make sure you keep your friends close and don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll be with you the entire way," **Meigetsu said softly. Naruto smiled happily as a tear rolled down his cheek knowing that the woman he loved would always be with him.

**"C'mon kit, you guys have to go. You're already behind from the time you guys are due back in Konoha," **Meigetsu reminded. Naruto nodded looking down on the people once more before breaking out of the ice prism.

"Looks like they liked it," Naruto whispered. "Good job girls, this really was an excellent idea."

All the girls gave him wide beaming smiles as they flew down to join the Konoha group, with Haku in Naruto's arms as she didn't want to waste more chakra keeping the ice mirror afloat. They gave the people of wave once last farewell and walked away. The crowd continued to cheer, even after they faded from view and would continue to look at the sky even though the fireworks had ended. Slowly, the cheering faded, their saviors now long gone.

"We still have to name the bridge," one of Tazuna's workers said.

"You're right. The name of this bridge should represent what truly transpired here and the losses we went through to obtain our freedom! That boy," Tazuna began. "He not only saved Inari from his own darkness, but liberated all of Wave and gave us the freedom we so desperately missed. I say in honor of the angel that saved us, we hereby christen this bridge the Bridge of Angels!"

"It's a nice name Ojii-san!" Inari giggled as he continued to look into the distance in which his idol had gone.

"A perfect name! Only an angel could've saved us from Gato's tyranny!" a villager shouted.

"The Bridge of Angels it is then!" The people of Wave cheered.

* * *

_- Back in Konoha -_

"Kakashi, would you please explain to me why you are not only three weeks late from your expected return, but also have seven extra shinobi, four of which are missing-nin?" Sarutobi said in a stern voice. "And I want the entire story. Including the part before you sent me your request for assistance."

"Well, you see sir, on our way to Wave, we encountered the Demon Brothers. Naruto and Sasuke were able to defeat them after which I question our client for further information on why shinobi would be attacking a bridge builder. We discovered that the Land of Wave is suffering under the tyranny of Gato and his men. We decided to call for assistance while we continued our mission and help as much as possible. After I sent the request for reinforcements, we encountered Zabuza and the two of us fought. Eventually with my teams help, we were able to drive him back and defeat him but he was taken away by his accomplices. I had decided that as soon as we had arrived at Wave, I was to train my team to take on the other possible members of Zabuza's group as we didn't know what to expect. Naruto was able to create several very powerful jutsu of which you will have to see later. He also provided some techniques for Yuugao and Tenzo as well which proved to be invaluable in their fights while he himself was able to get a new sword called Nightmare. The battle between us and Zabuza's group ended up severely damaging the bridge which ended up taking up about two weeks to repair. We were also able to defeat Gato's army of thugs thanks to some very powerful large scale jutsu and Naruto awakening his void chakra. Zabuza and his group wish to join Konoha's rank and we thus brought them back with us," Kakashi said in an official voice.

"They're under my clans' protection Ojii-san," Naruto added. Sarutobi looked at the blond boy in surprised at this statement, having not expected it but understood Naruto's reasoning. Without some kind of protection, they would be nothing more than breeding rats for the council to harvest their bloodline.

"Care to explain to me why I sense a large amount of elemental chakra coming from Sakura-san and why Zabuza has a black cloth wrapped around his eyes. I do not recall any updates in the Bingo Book detailing this," Sarutobi asked.

"Well Ojii-san, after the battle on the bridge, Raiga had kidnapped Haku-chan and we wanted to save her. But since Zabuza was severely injured, I had decided to use that demonic resurrection jutsu to heal him. In the end, he received some demonic powers and his eyes transformed into flames. His sword also changed with him. As for Sakura, well, she possesses two Elemental Talismans," Naruto said, muttering the last part.

Sarutobi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the last statement. He knew that there were six Elemental Talismans: fire, water, earth, lightning, wind, and chakra. Anyone who possessed one of the talismans would gain unparallel control and power over that element. To hear that Sakura Haruno now possessed two was quite literally the last thing he expected.

"Well, I must say that is quite a tale. I believe that your mission is not A-rank, but easily S-rank. Congratulations Team 7, you have just made history for being the first genin team to have ever done an S-rank mission. Your pay will be delivered to you tomorrow morning. Now, Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi, Ami Sayoko, Kagome Sayoko, Azreal Tatsumi, Kira Tatsumi, and Shuzuki Masuyo, since you seven are under the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan protection, I can officially welcome you to Konohagkure! I will present you your ranks and you will be made official shinobi of Konoha tomorrow afternoon once you get settled. If you do not have the appropriate funds to get yourself an apartment, I can arrange to get you some funds in exchange for a decrease pay in missions and jobs until you pay the fee off. If this option is unappealing to you, I suggest you ask Naruto-kun or even Sasuke for lodgings. Now enjoy your day while I speak to Naruto-kun, Kakashi, Tenzo, and Yuugao. Kakashi, Anbu, I expect your reports in the next two days," the Hokage said giving them all a clear dismissal. The group filled out with Haku giving the blonde one last wave before they left. "Well Naruto-kun, what's this I hear about you inventing some rather powerful jutsu for your team?"

"Well, I made several jutsu for my team and for myself. Turns out, I'm pretty good at inventing new techniques," Naruto said calmly, ignoring the shocked looks from the Anbu and his sensei.

"Pretty good?! You made us fucking S-rank and A-rank jutsu!" Yuugao shouted waving her hands in emphasis with the others just nodded their heads with fervor. The Hokage merely raised an eyebrow at this, having a hard time believing that a genin, even if it was Naruto, could make an S-rank jutsu. He knew that Naruto had created a couple powerful C-rank and B-rank jutsu with his violin, but that was about it.

"Well, why don't we go over to one of the training grounds and you can demonstrate these jutsu," the Hokage said with a warm smile.

"Do you want to bring along the others? I made them some jutsu too," Naruto asked looking at the Hokage smugly. He was going to love the look on Sarutobi's face when he sees the techniques.

"Why not," Sarutobi replied leading the way. Fortunately, Zabuza and the others had been getting a briefing on Konoha and its hotspots by Sakura and Sasuke. Well, mostly Sasuke as Sakura kept giving lust-filled looks at Sasuke.

The large group soon arrived at Training Ground 7, having attracted a few jounin into their group at the odd spectacle. The group spread out knowing that all their justu were highly destructive with the curious observers standing next to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama? What's going on?" Kurenai Yuhi asked, the beautiful Jounin Instructor of Team 8 consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. With long bushy black hair, unique red eyes, and an hourglass figure, there wasn't a single man in Konoha that hadn't thought of her in a less than pure way. She was, however, also considered the Ice Queen of Konoha having rejected the majority of the men in Konoha.

"Naruto-kun supposedly made several powerful jutsu for his team and the others you see before you. While I know Naruto is highly talented and has created jutsu before, I find it hard to believe that he made an S-rank jutsu," Sarutobi said eliciting shocked looks from all the observers.

"That gaki made an S-rank jutsu?!" Ibiki Morino shouted. The other shinobi, consisting of Asuma Sarutobi, Iruka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, Ebisu, Shibi Aburame, and three other Jounin by the names of Reiko Hisashi, Yumi Aburame and Natsu Ryota, instantly broke out in whispers, all wondering what these jutsu could do and if Naruto had truly made them.

"Well Ojii-san? Which one of us do you want to see first?" Naruto asked as he pulled out his notebook and prepared to take notes on each of their jutsu. Haku and Hitomi quietly joined him as he plopped himself down against a tree.

"Why don't we see our Anbu and Jounin instructor perform their jutsu first. Then we can see Zabuza' group and finally you and your teammates," Sarutobi said gesturing for said people to act. The others moved away as Naruto summoned about two hundred clones, shocking all of the Jounin despite having read the report on the Mizuki incident.

"Damn, he really can make that many clones . . . holy shit!" Tsume muttered.

"Okay! Go ahead!" Naruto shouted as the clones spread out. They nodded and Yuugao decided to go first and blurred through several handseals.

"_**Suiton: Gekiretsu Se no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Furious Torrent Technique)__**!"**_

The river behind her began to stir and bubble before it suddenly exploded out in a massive surge of water. The liquid smashed into over a three dozen clones and destroyed several trees with enough force to literally destroy a boulder that had been sitting innocently behind the vegetation. As soon as the technique was over, Yuugao let out a gasp at the massive drain of chakra needed to perform the technique. It had eaten away a quarter of her reserves which was why she had vowed to only use it in desperate situations. She nodded to Tenzo who had already started the handseal sequence as it had over a hundred.

"So many seals," Inoichi muttered as Tenzo finally finished the last seal.

"_**Mokuton: Saigo no Jutsu: Kodai-no Hogosha **__(Wood Release: Ultimate Technique: Ancient Protector)__**!"**_

Before their very eyes, the trees and plants in the forest began molding themselves together. The roots and trunks began forming legs with large masses of foliage around the would-be calf and foot area. Its feet were nothing but large roots sticking out from under the leaves and had some flowers sprinkled on it. Its torso, like the rest of the body, was made of wood, but was covered in a large mass of leaves and vines from the thing's head, like a beard. It had two arms which had vegetation at the shoulder area, almost like shoulder pads, and three fingered hands that also had leaves around it. Finally, the head area had two balefully glowing eyes shadowed by a tangle of leaves and vines, giving it the appearance of hair. The bark had morphed, giving the face area actually features completing the giant that glared balefully down at the shaking Hokage and Jounin.

"Holy shit . . ." Anko muttered as she stared at the massive tree giant.

"You can say that again . . ." Kurenai whispered as she stood rooted on the spot.

"Holy shit . . ."

So massive was the creature that nearby shinobi had dashed into the training grounds only to be greeted by such a massive monster.

"I think I just shit myself," a chunin that had run in said.

"You and me both . . ." another said.

Suddenly, the trees began falling out before it completely crumbled in a massive heap of vegetation. As the smoke cleared, the now small crowd saw Tenzo gasping for breath on all fours after releasing the jutsu.

"Damn . . . –cough-cough– . . . I still can't handle the chakra drain from that jutsu!" Tenzo wheezed as he tried to regain his chakra. He was gratefully given a soldier pill by Kakashi and immediately ate it. He gave the cyclops a grateful smile and dragged himself next to Yuugao as Kakashi began running through seals.

"_**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)__**!"**_

Instantly, a powerful blue lightning bolt exploded out of Kakashi's hand and struck the nearest clone in the chest, eliciting a loud painful scream. However, it didn't stop there as the lightning suddenly condensed and arched out to electrocute another one, the bolt still connected to Kakashi's hand. The lightning bolt continued its course, hitting a total of twelve clones in a matter of seconds, before it finally dissipated.

"That was even more powerful than the _**Raikiri**__ (Lightning Edge)_!" Reiko shouted in amazement. However, Kakashi wasn't done as he blurred through another set of seals

"_**Raiton: **__**Raikiri no Tsume **__(Lightning Release: Claw of the Lightning Edge)__**!"**_

Lightning exploded out of Kakashi's hand just like that of the Lightning Edge, but this time, it coated his entire hand and formed into what looked like three long blue claws. The chirp that normally accompanied the attack was now replaced with a high pitch screech that literally brought Hana and Tsume to their knees at its pitch due to their sensitive dog-like hearing.

Kakashi, seeing this, quickly deactivated the jutsu and rushed over to the group apologizing.

"It's okay Kakashi, we just weren't expecting it," Tsume muttered as she shakily got up. She reached down and helped her daughter back onto her feet, though both of their eyes were crossed. The sound had completely ruined their sense of balance and hearing for the time being, but they thankfully recovered shortly after.

"Kakashi, that was one hell of a move," Asuma said lighting a cigarette. "It looked like an improvement of your _**Raikiri**__ (Lightning Edge)_**.**

"That's because it is," Kakashi said giving them all a very enthusiastic eye smile. "Naruto explained to me that my _**Raikiri**__ (Lightning Edge)_ and _**Chidori **__(One Thousand Birds)_ are unstable since I have to grip my wrist to maintain its power and control. The two of us were able to figure out the handseals needed to give it more form and thus more control. Also, with this version, I can actually slash instead of just pierce."

"Alright then, it's Zabuza and his group's turn. By the way, Kakashi-sensei, the form is still a little too erratic. You need to practice it more and get your control over that move more defined and stable otherwise you'll just be wasting chakra," Naruto said as he scribbled something down in his notebook. He nodded his head at Zabuza who immediately began going through handseals.

"_**Suiton: Fukai Umi Assaiki **__(Water Release: Deep Sea Crusher)__**!"**_

Everyone watched as Zabuza spat out a large blob of water that suddenly opened up like a octopus and wrapped itself around a clone. To everyone's shock, the water suddenly turned black and instantly the clone began suffocating as it tried to get rid of the water but to no avail. Eventually the clone went up in smoke as it dissipated itself and the water hit the ground with a splash.

"What was that?!" Shikaku asked looking very interested.

"That was the _**Suiton: Fukai Umi Assaiki **__(Water Release: Deep Sea Crusher)_. The attack is based off an octopus. As you saw, the water opened up revealing eight tentacles that wrapped itself around the clone. Once it does so, the water transformed into a rather poisonous liquid that will kill you if you ingest it. Quite deadly and we have yet to find a way to counter it once you're trapped in the water," Naruto said as he jot down some notes on the attack. The others could only star in awe as Anko and Ibiki began salivating at the torture and interrogation possibilities with such a jutsu.

To their surprised, Zabuza began performing yet another set of seals but suddenly stopped when Naruto appeared beside him. "Not yet, we don't know how they'll treat you if they know you possess demonic powers," Naruto whispered. The blond teen gave the Hokage a serious look which Sarutobi immediately understood and nodded.

"Well, let see what else your group can do Zabuza-san," Sarutobi said. Azrael stepped up and began performing seals at the same time with Shuzuki and Ami.

"_**Suiton: Shio no Oonami **__(Water Release: Tidal Surge)__**!"**_

"_**Katon: Nensho Fenikkusu Bakudan no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Burning Phoenix Bomb Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Doton: Sanchi-no Kuma Keisei **__(Earth Release: Mountainous Bear Formation)__**!"**_

Shuzuki, who had been standing on the river, slammed his hand on the water's surface creating a gigantic wave that rose up forty feet in the air just as Ami spat out a dozen flaming phoenixes. The audience watched as the two elemental attacks closed in on Azreal but suddenly, four massive stone bears burst out of the ground with walls of earth connected between them. The two attacks collided with crushing force, wearing away at the rock but leaving Azrael completely unharmed. To everyone's shock, the bear statues suddenly moved and swatted several of the flaming birds out of the sky causing them to explode. Each of them had detonated with enough power equal to that of three exploding tags.

"Naruto made these jutsu?!" Iruka shouted as he watched. Never had he seen such powerful jutsu and every single one of them was at least B-rank and up. He and everyone else watching could be seen either drooling or just staring wide eyed at the scene.

"I have got to get him to make me one," Ibiki muttered.

"You and everyone else," the Hokage himself replied. "And if I know Naruto, his own techniques he made for himself are probably stronger than anything we've seen."

"Well shit . . . I think I like the gaki," Anko said licking her lips. "Hopefully I can . . . _seduce _him to make me some jutsu."

"Okay, Kira and Kagome, I don't want you two showing off your jutsu quite yet. There are still things I wish to check and revision before actually use," Naruto said as he scratched Hitomi's ears. The two girls nodded looking rather upset at being unable to show off. "You want to go Haku-chan?"

She shook her head, her body still recovering from the injuries she had sustained.

"Alright, I guess it's our turn. Who do you want to see first Ojii-san? The last Uchiha and rookie of the year? The best kunoichi in our class? Or me?"

The group demand was almost immediate as half the crowd of now over 100 shinobi called out for the Uchiha. Sasuke puffed out his chest in pride as his ego began rising several notches if he hadn't suddenly been whacked by Naruto over the head with his sword sheath.

"Don't get a big head Sasuke or I will put you down," Naruto threatened causing Sasuke to nod in fear. Naruto was a great guy and all, but under no circumstances did Sasuke want to get on the angel's bad side. Ignoring the mumbling of the crowd, Sasuke blurred through several handseals as Sakura did the same.

"_**Katon: Hiya Arashi no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Fire Arrow Storm Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Doton: Ishi Mamori no Jutsu **__(Earth Release: Stone Defense Technique)__**!"**_

Over a dozen fire arrows exploded out of Sasuke's mouth and shot at Sakura at impressive speeds. Many of the assembled shinobi were sure that Sakura was a goner until she suddenly called out her jutsu. The ground at her feet began to crack and before they knew it, several rocks exploded out of the ground and intercepted the incoming missiles. As soon as they were both done, Sasuke began blurring through more seals and began building up a massive amount of chakra.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Inoichi demanded as he watched Sasuke's hand end in the Tiger seal.

"_**Katon: Shinsei Bakufu **__(Fire Release: Nova Blast)__**!"**_

A golden red blast of fire exploded out of Sasuke's mouth, the heat actually causing nearby vegetation to burst into flames as the blast flew by. The attack completely incinerated almost thirty clones and caused another dozen hoping around as their clothes caught fire. However, Sasuke had forgotten to channel chakra into his feet and before he knew it, the pure force behind the attack had blasted him back the other direction. He slammed into one of the spectators, causing the two of them to crash into a tree with enough force that nearly knocked the two of them out.

Sasuke groaned as he pushed himself up only for his hand to land on something round and very soft. He gave it an experimental squeeze and elicited a very loud moan. _'Oh crap,' _Sasuke thought as he peeked out from the corner of his eye to see what he was holding.

"Mmmm . . . Uchiha-sama! Do it again," the kunoichi he had crashed into moaned as she grabbed Sasuke and attempted to kiss him right there and then. Naruto and the others began sniggering as they watched Sasuke fight with every fiber in his being to stop the woman's attempts.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME WOMAN!" Sasuke screamed. However, his shout had attracted someone else. Someone he feared more than anyone in the world.

"SASUKE-KUN! I KNEW YOU WOULD GIVE IN EVENTUALLY! LET'S DO A THREESOME!" Sakura screamed as she pounced on the two of them. "Fuck me Sasuke-kun! Fuck my dirty little cunt!"

The poor boy's scream could be heard for miles as he ran through the streets of Konohagakure in his desperate attempt to escape the two horny females.

As soon as the three of them had disappeared from view, Naruto and all the shinobi assembled roared with laughter. The pure hilarity of it all had brought everyone down to the ground in laughter. The only ones who were still standing were Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Naruto, as each of them understood the reasoning behind Sakura's actions. But that didn't stop them from laughing their asses off.

Five minutes later, Naruto was able to calm himself down along with the rest of the shinobi. "Guess it's my turn," Naruto chuckled but suddenly turned serious. "Hokage-sama, I need you to request everyone but Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Yuugao, Tenzo, Iruka, Zabuza and his group, and the shinobi you 1000 percent know are absolutely trust to leave. Oh, and Hideki-san can stay as well. What I plan to show you is something that I can only allow a select few to see. Everyone else must leave, especially the council. Also, have the Anbu you know are completely loyal to you to guard and patrol the training ground so that no one will try to see."

Sarutobi frowned at this, knowing that Naruto would never call him Hokage-sama unless it was of the upmost importance. Nodding, he ordered everyone but the previously mentioned, Inoichi, Shibi, Shikaku, Chouza Akamichi who had recently arrived, Tsume, Hana, Anko, Ibiki, and Gai to leave. However, some of the people were not pleased.

"You can't order us to leave demon-brat! Whatever it is, you have to show us and if it's as powerful as you claim it is, you will teach it to whoever we choose!" an arrogant council member shouted.

Naruto slowly turned to look at the man who had the nerve to demand things from him. His eyes began to glow scaring the shit out of the council members that were there. "You broke the law . . . here's the punishment!" Naruto growled and in a blink of an eye, the man was dead with a kunai buried in his skull. "I really am not in a good mood so either leave or I'll unleash these jutsu on you and believe me when I say that you do _not_ want that to happen!"

"Enough! Naruto! Control yourself! Everyone else except for those who I said to stay, you will leave this training ground immediately! Defying my orders will result in immediate execution! Do I make myself clear?!" the Hokage shouted furiously. The dawdling shinobi and council immediately ran screaming about demons and mind control. "Ugh . . . Anbu!"

Instantly, fifty Anbu members appeared out of nowhere in kneeling positions.

"Patrol the area around the training ground. No one is allowed to enter under any circumstances! If someone tries to break through, apprehend them. If they show any resistance, especially the council, kill them," Sarutobi said in a cold voice. He was getting sick and tired of the council and their meddling. It was time to take control.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" the Anbu shouted simultaneously and vanished to fulfill their orders.

"Finally . . . proceed Naruto-kun," the Hokage said wearily.

Naruto chuckled slightly and beckoned three clones to join him. As soon as they were close enough, Naruto placed his finger on their foreheads and began channeling a large amount of chakra into them and they immediately began performing handseals along with the original. All the remaining shinobi watched eagerly, wondering what the genius behind all the jutsu they had seen thus far had made for himself. "Okay, there are about 120 clones left. These are my four strongest jutsu that I know I will never top, and I believe all of them are beyond S-ranked, but you guys can be the judge of that," Naruto said as he and his clones continued doing handseals, now reaching into the hundred each.

"Naruto, just what jutsu are you performing?" Sarutobi asked warily as he watched the handseals actually hit 150! Never before in his entire life had he ever seen such a lengthy seal sequence and Naruto claimed that it was beyond S-rank?! Impossible! He looked at Naruto's group wondering if they had seen such a thing before, but received equally curious and blank looks

"These jutsu are something I've been developing since I was actually just a kid. After Iruka-sensei taught us about handseals and explained some stuff about it, I had already begun experimenting with seals, though only to a very very minor extent. I had the ideas down already but after I met . . . _them _. . . it was as if all the pieces had fallen together. I do know I will never use these jutsu ever again unless under the most dire of needs," Naruto said seriously as he and his clones nearly finished. "Let me just say that if it wasn't for the fact that I have four sets of chakra coils, this would be absolutely impossible. After I use this, I'll be knocked unconscious from severe chakra exhaustion so one of you will have to carry me."

Everyone listened in shock, knowing that Naruto's chakra reserves were easily Kage level per chakra coil! And four jutsu that took up every bit of that?! Just what kind of jutsu were they talking about?! However, they were soon distracted the extremely frightened and worried looks on the clones' faces.

"Is he seriously going to use those jutsu?!" a clone asked.

"He's bluffing!" another shouted.

"Shit! They aren't! He's almost done!" a clone screamed running around in fear.

"We're all screwed . . ." a group of sulking clones muttered. "We're all going to die . . ."

"I'm too young to die!"

"Fuck you Naruto!"

"Enjoy the show everyone," Naruto said as he and his clones finished their respective set of handseals and announced their jutsu. What the group saw would shake them to their very core and forever be written down in history . . .

"_**Holy fucking shit . . ." **_everyone, even Meigetsu, Nightmare, and Ashbringer, muttered as four massive figures gazed down upon them and bestowed the clones their wrath.

* * *

_- Hokage Tower -_

"Naruto-kun, due to your incredible ability in creating jutsu, I hereby give you the nickname The Creator. Know that the shinobi population will soon learn of your talent and demand that you create them techniques. However, I am giving you a special license that will allow you to charge, deny, deal, trade, and authoritative power over your soon to be clients. Should they try to force you, you have the right to signal Anbu or deal with it yourself. You may not however use this power for anything other than creating techniques, and deals, trade, charge, and anything else you make with the client must be put down on paper in contract form and approved by me," Sarutobi said in a dazed sort of official voice as he handed over the license. Naruto smiled weakly, having only just woken up from his chakra exhaustion induced sleep that had lasted for nearly two hours and was slowly but surely recovering. Everyone else was still in plain shock at what they had witnessed and after an hour of trying to pull themselves out of their stupor had they discussed the incredible jutsu. The Hokage had immediately labeled the jutsu as Kinjutsu as well as given them a whole new rank: N-rank. "Now, rest up and report back here in a few days. You and your team deserve the break."

"Hai Ojii-san!" Naruto said and left the office drunkenly.

Sarutobi just stared at the spot Naruto had stood, his mind constantly going over what he had just seen. His eyes began to wander before landing on the picture of the Yondaime. "You're just loving this aren't you Minato," the old Hokage muttered. He could've sworn he saw the man suddenly grin right before his eyes.

". . . I need some sake," Sarutobi muttered pulling out a bottle and began chugging it. The picture of the Fourth just grinned wider.

* * *

"Naruto the Creator? Nice name gaki. It certainly fits your talent," Zabuza said gruffly as he, Naruto, and the rest of the group headed down a secret path behind the Hokage Monument. Naruto had told them they could stay at his place as his home was quite large and rather lonely.

"Naruto-kun? How long have you been able to perform those jutsu?" Haku asked voicing the question that was going through everyone's head.

"I mastered it just last week, but as you can see, it knocks me out afterwards. Just performing one will knock me out actually, so performing all four was not a smart idea. However, I had focused all my chakras into the jutsu so I survived. I don't think I could do it a second time and I know as soon as I get home, I'll be out for the rest of the day," Naruto muttered tiredly. Haku had his arm over her shoulder as she practically dragged the exhausted boy along. "Sorry Haku-chan, I must be heavy."

"Don't worry about it. How much farther is your home?" Haku asked silently admitting she was getting tired of carrying him.

"Just a little farther," Naruto grunted. With visible effort, Naruto pulled himself away and shakily continued walking on his own, ignoring the ashamed look on Haku's face. While she wanted to keep helping, her own body was still very weak and supporting the blond teen was not something she could handle at the moment.

They soon reached a turn in the road and were finally greeted with Naruto's magnificent home.

"You live here?!" Shuzuki shouted as he gazed at the massive compound. Naruto nodded as he yawned and continued forward.

"Hey Naruto-kun? Where's Hitomi-chan?" Haku asked as she followed the tired boy.

"She's in the house with Yuugao-chan who lives with me. Whenever I'm in the hospital for some injury or training mishap, I have Yuugao-chan take Hitomi and look after her in my house as she's more comfortable there. Naturally, I offered her the option of living with me and she agreed," Naruto explained as he unlocked the gate and walked inside. "Yuugao-chan! Hitomi-chan! I'm ho-OOOPPPHH!"

"Tou-san!" an excited child's voice greeted.

'_Tou-san?!' _everyone in the vicinity thought. To their shock, they saw a little girl no older than maybe three hugging Naruto's neck happily. She had bright blue eyes, little brown fox ears, long brown hair that had a streak of blond in it, faint whisker marks just like Naruto's, and a bushy brown fox tail with a white tip. She was wearing a dark blue dress and had the happiest look anyone had ever seen.

"Hitomi-chan?!" Naruto asked in shock as he pulled the girl off him. The girl nodded excitedly as her tail wagged back and forth. Everyone just stared at the girl that had just a few hours ago had been an adorable little fox.

"What . . . the . . . fuck?!" Zabuza muttered as he stared.

"Naruto-kun?! Is that you?!" a voice from the kitchen shouted. Yuugao bustled out looking extremely disheveled. She was dressed in everyday clothes that immediately got the attention of Zabuza and Shuzuki as it was much more revealing than her Anbu uniform.

"Yuugao-chan! How? What? Who? Bah! I'll figure it out later! I'm going to bed . . ." Naruto grumbled as he shifted Hitomi in his arms and walked upstairs to his room. "You guys just pick a room! I'll give you a grand tour later unless Yuugao wants to! Me and Hitomi-chan are going to bed!"

'_This just keeps getting better and better,' _Naruto thought as he placed his still bouncing daughter onto the bed and closed the door. He flopped himself down on the bed as the little girl began exploring the room with childish abandon. _'Hmm . . . seems like she's trying to adjust to a humanoid body and because of that, is absolutely fascinated by the change of perception and feel. But why the hell does she look like she's three! I thought Hitomi-chan was only four months old!'_

"**Well, all Kitsune demons have the ability to shift into either human or Hanyou form. It takes a great deal of practice and it seems like Hitomi-chan has gotten the Hanyou form down. As to why she looks like she's three, it's because that's the youngest form a Kitsune can access. She will remain that way until she actually turns three and then will begin aging appropriately. She's so cute!" **Meigetsu squealed as she gazed at the little kit. She missed her own family and desperately wanted her own once more. **"I wish I could hold her."**

'_Give me some chakra Mei-chan, Nightmare-teme, Ash-chan . . .' _Naruto thought. Confused, the three of them nonetheless complied and sent their chakra through the boy, but it did nothing to alleviate his exhaustion. Slowly, Naruto began performing hand seals, his mind already beginning to shut down.

"_**Oniton: Seiton: Kyoton: Bunshin no Jutsu **__(Demon Release: Holy Release: Void Release: Clone Technique)__**!" **_Naruto proclaimed and watched as a mass of light, shadows, and chaotic red chakra begin to accumulate and form humanoid shapes. But before they could finish, Naruto went through another set of seals with the last remaining bits of chakra he had. _**"**__**Shinko Henge no Jutsu **__(True Transformation Technique)__**!"**_

Just as the chakra solidified, there was a flash of light revealing Meigetsu, Ashbringer, and Nightmare. The three looked around in shock, unable to believe they were in the physical world. Meigetsu reached up and touched her face, shocked to feel actual skin and her face split into a brilliant smile. Ashbringer and Nightmare copied her actions and actually hugged each other in happiness, though that quickly ended. Surprisingly, the two swords on Naruto's hips vanished.

"_**I guess only one of us can stay in the physical realm," **_Nightmare said as he looked around. He still couldn't stop the giddy smile that seemed to be permanently etched on his face. _**"Any idea how he did this?"**_

"**He made us clones with our chakra and put our souls in it instead of his own! I can't believe neither of us thought of it in the first place!" **Meigetsu squealed as she swooped down and picked up Hitomi.

"Who are you?" Hitomi asked in a cute voice. Meigetsu giggled happily and hugged the girl tightly, knowing that she wouldn't hurt the girl as her chakra and powers were still within Naruto. Ashbringer watched silently from the side while Nightmare had sunk into a shadow saying he was going to go explore a little.

"**I'm your Kaa-san Hitomi-chan," **Meigetsu said softly kissing the girl on the forehead.

The little girl's eyes widened excitedly. "You're my Kaa-san?! Yay! I have a pwetty Kaa-san!" Meigetsu smiled happily as she sat down on the bed making cooing noises at the little girl and scratching the girl's fox ears. "Kaa-san? Who that?" she asked pointing at Ashbringer.

The angelic being giggled and knelt down to look at Hitomi in the eyes. _"I'm your Onee-chan and that man that just left is your Onii-san," _Ashbringer explain tickling the adorable girl's tummy. She giggled happily and crawled off Meigetsu's lap and looked at her father, her tail wagging up in the air.

"Wat wrong with Tou-san?" the little girl asked innocently.

Meigetsu turned to see Naruto completely knocked out, having used the last bits of his strength and chakra to give her and the others a chance to be in the outside world once more. **"Your Tou-san is just really tired. Let him sleep okay?" **Meigetsu said. Hitmoi nodded energetically and snuggled into her father's side, her tail wrapping around his arm. She let out a content sigh and within minutes was fast asleep. The demon lord smiled happily at the precious scene and gently kissed Hitomi on the head. As she raised her head up, her eyes locked onto Naruto's face and she paused. She couldn't help but observed Naruto's unnaturally handsome features and blushed slightly. Unable to help herself, she kissed Naruto softly on the cheek. **"Thank you . . . Naruto-kun . . . for everything you're doing for us."**

* * *

**Jutsu/Moves:**

**_Suiton: Gekiretsu Se no Jutsu _**_(Water Release: Furious Torrent Technique)__ – _Own Invention

_****__Suiton: Fukai Umi Assaiki __(Water Release: Deep Sea Crusher)__ – _Own Invention

**_Suiton: Shio no Oonami _**_(Water Release: Tidal Surge)__ – _Own Invention

_****__Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma __(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)__ – _Own Invention

_****__Raiton: __Raikiri no Tsume __(Lightning Release: Claw of the Lightning Edge)__ – _Own Invention

**_Fūton: Daitoppa _**(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)

**_Fūton: Tooboe Kaze no Jutsu _**_(Wind Release: Howling Gale Technique)__ – _Own Invention

**_Hiken _**_(Fire Fist) - One Piece_

**_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)_

**_Katon: Nensho Fenikkusu Bakudan no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Burning Phoenix Bomb Technique)__ – _Own Invention

**_Katon: Hiya Arashi no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Fire Arrow Storm Technique)__ – _Own Invention

**_Katon: Shinsei Bakufu _**_(Fire Release: Nova Blast)__ – _Own Invention

_****__Doton: Ishi Mamori no Jutsu __(Earth Release: Stone Defense Technique)__ – _Own Invention

**_Doton: Sanchi-no Kuma Keisei _**_(Earth Release: Mountainous Bear Formation)__ – _Own Invention

**_Mokuton: Saigo no Jutsu: Kodai-no Hogosha _**_(Wood Release: Ultimate Technique: Ancient Protector)__ – _Own Invention

_****__Hyōton: Hyo Ki __Sanryō Kyō __(Ice Release: Ice Age __Prism)__ – _Own Invention

**_Seiton: So Dai Fukkatsu no Jutsu _**_(Holy Release: Grand Restoration Technique)__ – _Own Invention

_****__Seiton: Mabushii Kagayaki __(Holy Release: Blinding Radiance)__ – _Own Invention

**_Oniton: Seiton: Kyoton: Bunshin no Jutsu _**_(Demon Release: Holy Release: Void Release: Clone Technique)__ – _Own Invention

**_Shinko Henge no Jutsu _**_(True Transformation Technique)__ – _Own Invention

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Ceda -** Okay, for one, I read it from a normal point of view and its going exactly how I saw it. As for my writing style, no offense to all you authors, but I'm pretty sure mine is better than the majority of the writers on this site. Plus, I'm still a teenager for crying out loud, not a professional writer! This is just a hobby!

**Litewarrior -** Thank you for informing me of someone stealing my work. Sadly I have yet to find the culprit and would appreciate it if you'd help me find the thief.

**Sbaglio -** I can understand what you mean, and the reason for the bi-polar behavior from Naruto is a direct result of my own mood and feelings. I normally write when I'm experiencing a great emotional upheavel so that I can get the most emotion I can into the story, but that of course sets the feel of the story itself so it is rather sporatic and for that I sincerely apologize.

**Ashans21 -** Thanks for the info, I had no idea what the exchange rate was so just imagine it more realistically.

**Blarhg -** Fuck you =) Lets see you write a story better than this and say that to my face.

**I'd like to specially request reviews from Innerstruggle88 and Belle Mort 13 as they provided me with excellent reviews that critiqued my story but also highlighted its good points as well. Also, if possible, I would like some readers to give me some advice on this story as for the possible reason why I'm losing reviews so rapidly. I understand that some people just no longer have anything to say but it would be nice to hear from all of you readers.**

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, though I'll admit it isn't as good as it obviously could be. As I said earlier, this story has been getting steadily less and less reviews and its quite upsetting really. I truly hope this chapter alone will get at least 60 plus reviews, not counting reviews to other chapters, and the more the better. Also, I'd like to mention that I will be posting a new story in the upcoming week or so called The Devil's Deal - a Naruto/Ghost Rider story. I have yet to find a single Naruto/Ghost Rider story that I liked so I decided to take a shot at it. anyways . . . **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I WANT AT THE VERY LEAST, 60 REVIEWS FROM THIS CHAPTER IF POSSIBLE AND I'M SORRY IF THIS UPSETS ANY OF YOU THAT I'M ASKING FOR SO MUCH!**

* * *


	12. Could They Be the Next Legendary Three?

**A/N - Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter. Now I am very please with the increase of reviews suddenly! It made me very happy and I love hearing from all of you :) Anyways, I'm hoping for as many reviews from this chapter as I did on the last, which was a whooping 81 reviews! If this number keeps up, I might actually make my goal of 1000 reviews by chapter 20! The sooner the better! So please pleas please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! YOU ALL SHALL OBEY MY COMMAND AND SEND A REVIEW! jk :P just write a review please and it'll make me happy! good inspiration for writing.**

* * *

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

_'Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demonic thoughts'_**

**"_Jutsu _**_(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

**Chapter 12 – Could They Be the Next Legendary Three?**

The Hokage had ended up giving the team a full month off to recover, understanding that the S-rank mission would probably have some serious psychological effects on the genin and would need time with their friends and family to alleviate the effects. Sasuke would often be seen with Kakashi or Naruto, though the latter did nothing but tease the somewhat stoic Uchiha. It seemed like the avenger was finally opening up, and Naruto was genuinely pleased to see a true smile on Sasuke's face during the time the team spent together. Sakura, however, had done something no one expected. She had received 38 restraining orders, all from attractive males who had been nearly raped by the pinkette in her sex-crazed state. Her family had been shocked at the sudden change in personality and her mother had promptly fainted when Sakura started talking about raping Sasuke in the most vulgar language anyone had ever heard. Naruto could often be seen with his daughter, though he didn't take her out into the village. Her fox-like appearance would cause nothing but trouble for both of them. He had also begun summoning his three tenants regularly, knowing they missed the feeling of the outside world and could often be seen with Naruto. Sadly, said boy had received punishment for killing a council member; his task being 100 D-rank missions with no pay and catching Tora the cat whenever it was on the loose. After the fifth time, the Namikaze compound was treated with a delicious meal, though Naruto refused to elaborate what the meat was and strangely, the cat was never seen again. He quickly finished the other missions with clones and was off the hook in less than a week. Zabuza and his group had been mostly accepted by the village, but the council had been furious that the Hokage had made such an important bloodline related decision without them, that they demanded a trial and breeding to pay for the Hokage's "treachery." However, Sarutobi had been severely losing his patience with the council and had brought the matter to the Daimyo, who agreed with the old Hokage. After a week of heated arguments and debates, the three powerful influences decided that all the missing-nin would receive one month probation and required to perform at least 50 D-rank missions for the community. Fortunately, the council couldn't do a thing about the bloodlines thanks to Naruto's clan protection, much to the group's relief.

The free time had allowed Team 7 to train and improve, their skills already well above that of their generation and even most chunin as well. Kakashi had especially been working hard, no longer wanting to rely on the Sharingan. Whenever Gai challenged him now, Kakashi would actually accept but would always make it a fight, which normally ended up destroying whatever training ground they were using. He was slowly, but steadily bringing himself back up to Anbu Captain level again thanks to the constant spars with Gai and Zabuza, both who didn't know the meaning of holding back. He probably spent at least at least a week in the hospital after the spars.

As for the Uchiha, Naruto had been kind enough to give Sasuke a powerful gravity seal that resulted in a comical crash into the ground by a sadistic Naruto. The seal had been set to three times that of normal gravity and had taken the Uchiha only a week to get accustom to it. This was due to his ever persistent teammate who continued to chase after him demanding sex much to his chagrin and utter fear. His stamina and speed had basically doubled if not tripled and his Taijutsu and surprisingly Genjutsu abilities were now his forte. He had trained his Sharingan as well, having now awakened his second tomoe. However, the biggest change came in his outfit. Sasuke now wore a crimson muscle shirt under a black jacket that had the three red tomoe on the back. His shorts were replaced with black cargo pants that had numerous pockets and red tomoe running down the sides and he now wore black ninja sandals instead of his usual blue. His hitai-ate was now tied around his left arm instead of his forehead. His attire practically screamed Uchiha and Sharingan, showing the world just who he is. The chain he had pilfered from Gato's ship was wrapped around his chest giving him a rather badass appearance. After his revelation during the Battle of the Crimson Waves and Kira's words, Sasuke had changed, taking to heart that he should truly protect his friends, loved ones, and comrades. However, that didn't mean he still didn't obsess about Itachi. Thankfully, Naruto had been able to smack that notion out of his mind. To him, his goal now was to make his now deceased clan proud of him and make sure that he would never follow in his brother's footsteps and forsaking everything for power like he had been doing before. His family only cared about the village's wellbeing and he was going to continue that belief. He would make the Uchiha name be known once more, but not for the Massacre, but for its strength and loyalty to its village. Itachi would just be a secondary goal, something he would execute should the opportunity arise.

Sakura had been getting a lot of personal training from Kakashi on her Taijutsu and elemental abilities and had progress exponentially as she had gone from being the weakest member to the team's Ninjutsu specialist. With three elemental affinities, Sakura was almost at the level of Sasuke. Her jutsu arsenal gradually approaching Naruto's number and she had begun trying to develop her own jutsu, though it was much more difficult for her. She had, however, been able to make two techniques with Naruto's help that used her lightning affinity. The only thing she truly lacked was a true objective or goal. Just hoping to be a strong kunoichi wasn't enough in the team's eyes and had demanded her to think of a true reason to continue her shinobi career. She had yet to find a true purpose but knew she would discover one soon enough. Like Sasuke, she too had changed her attire. Instead of the usual red dress that she once wore to impress Sasuke, she had exchanged it for something more professional and downright sexy. She had on a blood red sleeveless hooded jacket that had her clan symbol on the back and was only partially zipped, revealing a fishnet top that covered a lacy black bra for everyone to see. Surprisingly, she was far more developed them most people believed and was actually close to Haku's size. She also wore a short skirt the same color as her jacket over black spandex shorts. Black leather boots that went halfway up her calf had replaced her sandals and had magenta forearm bracers. Her long pink hair had been shortened and was now tied in a pony tail similar to that of Tsunade's style when she was young. Finally, her hitai-ate was tied around her right arm with the black cloth replaced with red. She already had many males at her beck and call all thanks to her looks but was incredibly dangerous nonetheless. She had also greatly enjoyed herself when she met her team with the new look and was especially please with the blush and drool coming from Sasuke and Shuzuki.

As for Naruto, he could be seen often times playing his violin for Ashbringer, Meigetsu, and Hitomi or hunting with Azrael who he discovered had a great passion for the sport. He had explained Hitomi's condition to Yuugao and the others, all of whom swore to never reveal their secret, and was pleased to see the entire group treating Hitomi as if she were their daughter. He had also introduced Meigetsu, Ashbringer, and Nightmare, though under different names and hadn't told the group their true identities. Only Yuugao, Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Tenzo knew the truth. He had continued working on the **Red Leg **style, and was still having difficulties with the _**Diable Jambe **__(Devil's leg)_ but was steadily making progress. He had also decided to change his attire as well, though to a lesser degree than the others. The white cloak he constantly wore had been tossed aside, as it constantly got torn up from fights and spars and especially Tora the cat. However, Naruto didn't like his look of almost pure black and decided to look more like an angel like his bloodline. His now white cargo pants had elaborate seals hidden in paintings of foxes. The seals were actually a special seal Naruto's father had started and he had finished. It was a special in that channeling chakra through it would create invisible chakra armor in that area that would give him minor protection against certain jutsu depending on what type of chakra he channeled into it. If he channeled water based chakra, damage taken against water jutsu and fire jutsu would be decreased. However, the seal could also be used against him. If he channeled the wrong type of chakra into the seal, like wind against a fire attack, he could actually increase the damage inflicted on him. Also, the seals constantly drained chakra at a very rapid rate when in use so Naruto would rarely use them. They did however make his pants looking fucking awesome. Patterns in the shape of foxes or other intricate patterns that were drawn on his pants were absolutely breathtaking. He had kept his dark blue long sleeve and had gotten a white jacket that also had several seals on it. However, the positioning of the seals were different. Intricate black designs and patterns covered the right sleeve, the right side of the jacket, across the upper part of his back, and a bit on the left sleeve. An elaborate pattern the shape of a six point star could be seen on the center of his back. His wings could still be released with the clothes on as he had placed the seals on the inside of all his clothes and had also added a gravity seal instead of the weight seal. Currently, he had it on 6 times normal gravity. Everything else basically stayed the same, his swords, hitai-ate, gloves and boots all stayed the same but his change in attire had attracted even more attention from the female population, though most backed off as he was normally with Ashbringer, Meigetsu, his team, or Yuugao. However, their presence stop everything as a constant stream of shinobi kept appearing demanding him to make them jutsu. His reputation had gotten out and soon, shinobi from all over the village could be seen looking for the Creator as his true identity was mostly unknown save for the shinobi that had shown up during the demonstration. The Hokage had told them all that they were not permitted to discuss what they had witnessed and thus, the Creator's identity was mostly unknown. Still, those that did know had immediately gone to him and asked for jutsu, some of them even going so far as to promise him sex (…cough…Anko…cough…) to get techniques. In the end, Naruto had decided to speak to the Hokage to resolve his situation early in the morning.

"I think I have a solution Naruto-kun, follow me," the old man said walking to a door next to one of the many bookcases. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a series of keys, one of which he used to open the door. The two walked down a short hallway that had a single door at the end, which opened up to reveal a room similar to that of the Hokage's, only slightly smaller. Like said room, the place had a large desk and several bookshelves. The windows behind the desk provided a lovely view and a healthy dose of sunlight.

Naruto continued to look around the room, wondering why the Sarutobi brought him here when it suddenly clicked. "You're giving this to me?!"

"Yes I am Naruto-kun. While I know this is showing a great deal of favoritism, you're status has actually caused quite a bit of commotion in the village and this would remove that problem. I believe the best course of action would be for you to make a set of prerequisites that shinobi would be required to fulfill before _I_ allow them through to see you. Those that do gain access would need to speak to you and arrange meetings, deals, etc. You two would fill out the paperwork and give it to me for my approval. Once all that is finished, you can make them the jutsu," Sarutobi explained, astonishing Naruto with the old man's thoroughness. "In here, you have authoritative power over all shinobi that enter, including me. However, this only applies to when you and the client are discussing the negotiations and creation of making a jutsu. Just as a precaution, I will also give you two Anbu Guards in case the shinobi decides to take more . . . forceful actions."

Naruto had an absolutely giddy smile as he looked at _his_ office before it suddenly dropped and he looked at the old man. "What do you want in exchange?"

"Heh heh, sharp as ever Naruto-kun. In exchange, a fifth of the profit you make will go to village repairs, buildings, hospitals, and anything else you may think of. I would normally ask for more but seeing as you returned to us the Raijin no Ken, I've decided to lower it. Also, as soon as your vacation is over, I wish to have a fight against you and your team. This time, I will only have two suppressors on this time. Normally I would ask for Kakashi to do the test, but he knows all your abilities and thus has an unfair advantage so instead I will fight. Besides, I wish to see how much you've improve. I would also like you to make me a jutsu as well, free of charge I hope," the Hokage said with a kind smile.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the last two request, but smiled nonetheless and sat down behind the desk. He knew he had to start making contracts as well as begin experimenting with seals but spoke up as Sarutobi began to leave. "Ojii-san, make it so that all Jounin instructors are allowed one free meeting with me, but the jutsu will still cost them. The teachers however must know what their students want before they're allowed in. My team already has a severe advantage over the others but I don't want to reveal my status to any of the Genin. If I can speak to the sensei's, I can make it so that Konoha has the best advantage in the upcoming Chunin Exams!" Naruto said in an official voice.

Sarutobi merely chuckled before leaving, his heart swelling in pride at Naruto's growth. For the next two hours, Naruto and the several clones he had summoned slaved over the desk, working on possible ideas and prerequisites for the shinobi that would no doubt be rushing in soon. The door suddenly opened, revealing Yuugao, Tenzo, Hitomi, and, to his surprise, Asuma and Kurenai. "Hitomi-chan! Come here!" Naruto said happily as the little girl jumped out of Yuugao's arms and ran into Naruto's. The little girl began babbling about her morning while Yuugao and Tenzo walked to the corners of the room and promptly vanished. He completely ignored the two Jounins that had looks of utter shock as they gazed at Naruto's adorable daughter, or more specifically, the fox ears and tail.

"Did you know that Naruto had a daughter?!' Kurenai whispered to Asuma who just shook his head dumbly.

"Tou-san? Can Kaa-san, Onii-san, Onee-chan come out and pway?" Hitomi asked cutely, her eyes in full puppy-dog form. Naruto tried to resist but eventually gave in.

"Sure Hitomi-chan," Naruto said and stood up but stopped when he noticed Kurenai and Asuma standing before him. He had completely forgotten their presence when he saw his daughter. "Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, what can I do for you?"

The two Jounin instructors merely stared at the blonde shinobi, before simultaneously bowing. The Hokage had told them that Naruto outranked them while working as the Creator, though it certainly felt weird. "We were hoping you could make our teams and ourselves some jutsu Creator-san," Asuma asked respectfully.

Naruto sat back down and told Hitomi to sit still while he talked to Kurenai and Asuma. "Very well, but first off: do you know what your team's elemental affinities are?" Naruto asked as he began writing out a contract.

Kurenai grimaced at this, having forgotten to do so while Asuma nodded his head with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't thought of doing that," Kurenai said looking embarrassed.

"Ino Yamanaka has an affinity to lightning, Chouji Akamichi has an affinity to earth and fire surprisingly, and Shikimaru Nara was too lazy to do it . . ." Asuma said trailing off at the end, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"That's alright. I can make Shikimaru a shadow jutsu instead. As for you Kurenai-sensei, I need you to find out what your team's elemental affinities are before I can do anything. But we can still arrange a meeting at a later date. All I need you two to do is to fill out these two contracts that my clones wrote up. Please sign here . . . here . . . and here. Excellent!" Naruto said as he double checked everything. "Now we just hand these to Ojii-san and get them approved before we start the jutsu making process! My clone will bring them to him, but you'll both need to be there to ensure the Hokage that everything is in order."

The two jounin were shocked at the seriousness that Naruto spoke with before leaving with another bow. They returned to the Hokage who looked over everything and signed it before handing it back to them while telling Kurenai to quickly get her team's affinities before she and Asuma reentered.

Less than twenty minutes later, Kurenai returned and she and Asuma headed back to speak to Naruto, noting the twenty shinobi speaking to the Hokage asking for the Creator and instead getting missions they had to fulfill before meeting him. When they reentered the room, they beheld two beautiful women laughing at a crumpled heap of a man with Hitomi bouncing on the man's back and Naruto writing furiously behind the desk along with several clones.

"Again! Tomi-chan wanna do it again!" the little girl squealed. "Onii-san! Do it again!"

"_**Ugh . . ." **_Nightmare groaned, causing the two women to laugh even harder. Even Yuugao and Tenzo were having trouble suppressing their laughter at what had occurred only moments ago. As soon as the two Jounin instructors left, Naruto had immediately summoned Meigetsu, Nightmare, and Ashbringer, knowing that Tenzo and Yuugao wouldn't harm them as the five had already met one another. As soon as Nightmare appeared, Hitomi had jumped up and sunk her sharp canines into Nightmare's hand, causing the void being to curse as he stumbled drunkenly around the room in an attempt to pull the little girl off. For some reason unknown, Hitomi just loved biting Nightmare which normally ended up in absolute hilarity. After fifteen minutes of struggling, Hitomi finally let go and swung onto the ground, her claws piercing it giving her a solid grip. However, it was at that moment that Nightmare realized that the reason why Hitomi was clinging onto the ground was the fact that they were actually on the ceiling and ceremoniously crashed onto the ground face first, much to everyone's amusement.

"_**I'm a fucking S-class celestial being and I get beaten by a four month fox kit! I am never going to live that down . . ." **_Nightmare muttered.

"_Just face the facts Nightmare! You suck!" _Ashbringer giggled before scooping Hitomi up into her arms.

"_**I hate you sometimes Ash-chan."**_

"_Feeling's mutual Nightmare!" _Ashbringer said as she rocked Hitomi in her arms who was obviously trying to fight the sleepiness that came with the rocking. _"Shhh . . . go to sleep Hitomi-chan. You can play when you wake up."_

The little girl eventually gave up the fight and fell fast asleep as Naruto turned his attention back to the two Jounin. They handed him the paperwork, which he gave to Meigetsu, and gestured for them to sit down. "Okay then, Kurenai-sensei, what are your student's affinities?"

"Hinata has a water affinity, Kiba and Shino have a fire affinity. I myself have fire and a minor earth affinity though I of course prefer Genjutsu," Kurenai responded.

"And I have a wind and fire affinity," Asuma piped in.

"Right, now do you think your students would want offensive, defensive, or something more supplementary like the _**Shunshin no Jutsu **__(Body Flicker Technique)_?" Naruto asked writing everything down. Meigetsu quietly walked over and sat on the arm rest of Naruto's seat, eliciting a soft smile from said teen. Nightmare and Ashbringer had headed back to the compound with Hitomi.

"My team is more of a scouting, capture, and reconnaissance team and has mostly offensive attacks. I believe with Hinata's nature, a defensive technique would be best while Kiba and Shino should both get offensive. If you could, can you make the jutsu so that they can capture their enemies? If not, then just make them offensive. I would also like my own technique to be Genjutsu if you don't mind," Kurenai said.

"My own team is more of a tactics, infiltration, and assassination team so our techniques aren't very powerful and designed to hit one person. The only one that can dish out a large amount of damage would be Chouji and that's only due to his size. Basically, they all need offensive attacks, especially Ino and Shikimaru. I myself would like a wind jutsu" Asuma said watching Naruto very carefully. Both Jounin were curious about Naruto's ability and were watching it in action as they spoke.

"Alright, do they all want elemental attacks or would they prefer plain chakra moves?" Naruto asked.

"I don't understand," Kureani said scratching the back of her head in emphasis.

"Moves like the _**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **__(Shadow Shuriken Technique) _or my own musical jutsu are just pure chakra attacks instead of elemental. Their clan techniques would also be considered pure chakra attacks with the exception of Shikimaru. In this case, I would say that Hinata would want a pure chakra attack considering her clan is most prominent in chakra attacks but it is your decision," Naruto explained as Meigetsu began writing herself.

"Oh, I see. No, I believe they all should have elemental attacks."

"I agree," Asuma answered. "But if you can, I would pay you to make another jutsu for Ino that is just chakra based. Out of all of the rookies this year, she is easily the weakest and I'll take anything I can get."

"I'll think about it," Naruto said scribbling it down. He still remembered what Ino had said about him months before. "Now before we proceed, what rank of jutsu do you want me to make? You both know their chakra levels, their egos, and most importantly, their limits."

"C-rank for all of them," Asuma said as Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Their chakra levels are good enough to handle C-rank jutsu without much trouble, but B-rank would either overwhelm them or knock their egos too high."

"Alrighty then. Ninjutsu or Taijutsu? I already know you want a Genjutsu Kurenai-sensei."

"Ninjutsu for Shino, Taijutsu for Kiba and it will most likely need to work in conjunction with Akamaru, and either for Hinata."

"Ninjutsu for Ino and Shikimaru, and Taijutsu for Chouji. I myself want Ninjutsu."

"Single or multiple targets?"

"Multiple."

"Multiple for me with Shikimaru and Ino's being single."

"For the offensive Ninjutsu, what do you want the range to be? Understand that the closer you are, the more powerful the move will be as it is more concentrated and doesn't need extra chakra to propel itself to wherever it may be heading."

"Long distance for Shino."

"Long distance for all of us."

"Do you have any preferences for what the jutsu will look like?"

"Kiba and Shino will no doubt want their jutsu to resemble their clan specialties."

"If I recall, I think Chouji had a thing for butterflies," Asuma muttered as he tried to remember.

"Butterflies?" Naruto asked in surprised as Meigetsu giggled. When Asuma nodded, he burst out in laughter. "Oh man, that's hilarious! Chouji's clan can become giants and yet he likes one of the smallest creatures on earth!"

Asuma and Kurenai both chuckled at this, but soon became serious again as Naruto quieted down and continued writing. "Right, now do you want the attack to be concentrated like _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)_, or would you prefer it to be a more spread out attack like the _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)_?"

"Kiba will want a concentrated attack and Shino will want a spread out attack," Kurenai answered, fascinated by Naruto's process.

"Make Ino's jutsu a spread out attack and Shikimaru's a concentrated if you can," Asuma answered as he lit a cigarette and took a puff. "As for myself, I would like mine to be spread out."

"Okay then . . . come by tomorrow at noon and I'll give you the techniques. Asuma-sensei, if you pay me an extra 25000 Ryō, I'll make another jutsu for Ino," Naruto said as Meigetsu handed him several sheets of paper. Naruto skimmed through it all before adding his own writing in several different points before he signed it and stamped his own custom made seal that had a nine-tailed fox with a golden sun in the background and the kanji for Creator around it. "The expenses for jutsu are similar to mission payments and are as followed. D-ranked techniques are 5000-10000 Ryō, C-ranked techniques are between 12000-50000 Ryō, B-ranked techniques are between 70000-100000 Ryō, A-ranked techniques are around 120000-175000 Ryō, and S-ranked techniques are 200000 plus Ryō. If you're wondering why I'm charging so much, it's because of several reasons. One, no one will ever learn the jutsu I make for others unless the user decides to teach it. Two, these are jutsu! Something that as long as you live, you will have for the rest of your life! And finally, a good portion of this money will be going to the village itself and will probably be used for recreation and other such things. This here is your Genjutsu Kurenai-sensei. This particular A-rank jutsu is unique and will cost you 160000 Ryō. Its name will be _**Ninpōu:**__** Shinda Hanran no Akumu **__(Ninja Art: Dead Uprising Nightmare)_. This technique will make the victim believe he or she had just killed everyone he or she cared about with their own hands. However, as soon as they're dead, the bodies will rise as undead and proceed to attack the shinobi with weapons taken out of their mangled bodies. There's a more detailed description on these papers. Now, the reason why this is A-ranked is because this jutsu is an automatic double layered Genjutsu." Kurenai's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and tried not to drool, having never heard of such a jutsu. Double layered Genjutsu required either the technique performed twice or by two people at the same time. Creating one in one go was just plain impossible! And the idea itself would invoke serious mental trauma and was absolute Genjutsu genius! This is exactly what she expected from someone nicknamed the Creator!

"This is incredible Naruto-kun! I wouldn't have ever dreamed of such a Genjutsu!" Kurenai squealed and squashed Naruto into her breast in a hug. Naruto immediately turned beet red but soon turned purple as he began suffocating from lack of air, his arms and legs flailing wildly. After two minutes of suffocation, Naruto was finally able to pull himself out of Kurenai's hug.

"Oh Kami! Air! How I've missed thee!" Naruto gasped as he took deep breathes in an overdramatic manner. The shinobi in the room just chuckled at the action while Kurenai blushed and Meigetsu glared at said kunoichi.

"Sorry about that Creator-san," Kurenai said blushing furiously.

"Cough . . . cough . . . It's alright. Come by here tomorrow morning at noon to pick up the other jutsu. All the jutsu will be upper C-rank, border line B-rank, jutsu. The total cost for you Kurenai-sensei would be 310000 Ryō, but since this is for the ninja in my generation, I'm willing to cut the cost down to 250000 Ryō. Asuma-sensei, if we're including Ino's second jutsu, the total cost will be 295000 Ryō. You both can either pay me the fee now or tomorrow, and I will give you your jutsu accordingly," Naruto said in a professional voice. Kurenai immediately paid the fee and Shunshined off with the new jutsu, intent on practicing it as soon as possible. Asuma just stared at the spot Kurenai had been just seconds ago before chuckling and bowed to Naruto.

"By your leave Creator-san," Asuma said before leaving. Silence ensued as Naruto processed the fact that he now had a great deal of authoritative power which practically demanded respect. It was new for him, as he had never before experienced any kind of respect during his childhood. It felt . . . good.

"**Just don't let this power get to your head Naruto-kun," **Meigetsu warned having heard his thoughts. Naruto merely chuckled and looked over a paper full of hand seal sequences given to him by one of the clones.

"Don't worry Mei-hime. I won't," Naruto said and got to work as Meigetsu gave him a quick hug and vanished.

* * *

"Ah, greetings Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, are you two ready for your test?" Sarutobi asked as the two and Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves on a special training ground miles behind the Hokage Monument. Naruto had been talking to the old Hokage along with Meigetsu, who had Hitomi in her arms, and Zabuza's entire group save for Kagome and Kira who had gone shopping. "This test will be a test of your skills to see how far you've all progressed. The rules are that this will be a full out fight and you all are permitted to use whatever you wish. If you possess summons, you may use them but the second you do, I will retaliate. Also, Naruto, you may not use those jutsu. Now, out of your entire graduating class, you all have progressed the quickest. Plus, an S-rank missions is not something any genin can claim to have done."

The three genin all chuckled as their egos went up several notches before they were smashed back down by Meigetsu, Kakashi, and Yuugao who had suddenly appeared.

"OW! THAT HURT!" the three shouted indignantly. Everyone just chuckled before Sarutobi walked away and turned around. He had discarded his Hokage uniform already and was in full battle gear with a serious look on his face. Instantly, the anger and amusement on Team 7's face vanished and were replaced with eager and serious looks. Naruto slowly drew both Nightmare and Ashbringer, and stood in his flying blade stance. His eyes were glowing a whitish gold color as he stood between Sasuke who was twirling his chain and had his Sharingan activated, and Sakura who was gripping her right fist which was aflame.

"BEGIN!" Kakashi shouted and leapt away just in time as Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto executed one of their team attacks. Before he knew it, Sarutobi found himself unable to move due to a bladed chain holding him in place as Sakura and Naruto let loose their attacks.

"_**Hiken **__(Fire Fist)__**!"**_

"**Nitōryū: Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou **(Two Sword Style: Phoenix of the 72 Earthy Desires)**!"**

A massive column of flames so powerful that the nearby trees instantly caught fire was sent screaming at the old Hokage who could only stare in shock as a sword-based whirlwind increased the flames' power.

The shinobi present could only watch in awe as the now blue flames slammed into Sarutobi's captured body. The explosion that followed sent a massive shockwave that forced everyone to use chakra to hold themselves in place. Naruto used the blast to take off into the air as Sasuke dashed forward as Sakura pulled out a scroll. They all knew that no matter how powerful and efficient their tactic was, they were fighting the Hokage and that at best they had maybe singed the man. True to their prediction, over a dozen shuriken were flung out of the smoke on a course for Sasuke who continued his charge.

"What's he doing?! Doesn't he see the shuriken?!" an Anbu who had just recently arrived having felt the shockwave. Suddenly, the Hokage's voice rang over the area.

"_**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **_(_Shadow Shuriken Technique_)_**!"**_

Instantly, the number of shuriken multiplied by ten and Sasuke soon saw himself charging straight into a practical wall of shuriken. "Shit! Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he recklessly continued his charge.

"_**Raiton: Jiki: Denji Myaku no Jutsu **__(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Electromagnetic Pulse Technique)__**!"**_

Purple electricity cackled around Sakura's fist as she suddenly slammed said hand into the ground releasing a massive pulse of electromagnetic energy. The wave sped past Sasuke and slammed into the shuriken knocking them back and ending their deadly flight. The energy in the wave immediately destroyed all electrical devices nearby, like the radios in the Anbu's ears.

"Thanks Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he began blurring through seals.

'_Incredible! Only the first exchange of moves and they were able to deliver a powerful attack and an effective counter while still continuing to move!' _Sarutobi thought as he watched them through the smoke.

"You owe me sex for this Sasuke-kun!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!!!"

"Of course it is Sasuke-kun! I know you want to fuck my dirty pussy!"

"SHUT UP SAKURA! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!" Naruto screamed from above. _**"**__**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)_**!"**_

The powerful gust of wind blew away the large cloud of smoke revealing an unharmed Sarutobi standing just feet away from a massive crater. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was in front of the old man, his fist already flying toward the Hokage's face. With lightning fast reflexes, Sarutobi was able to block the fist and with incredible dexterity, slammed his foot into Sasuke's face with a spinning hook kick before leaping away as a hail of kunai and shuriken rained down courtesy of Sakura. "Nice try Sakura!" Sarutobi shouted as he dodged another barrage of weapons and closed in on Sakura. He showed no mercy as he buried his fist into Sakura's gut causing her to gasp in pain. However, his elation on landing a blow faded as a smirk appeared on Sakura's lips.

"_**Raiton: Jiki: Jishaku no Hanten **__(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Magnetic Mark)__**!"**_

With that declaration, Sakura slapped her hand on Sarutobi's chest and a large red plus appeared on the man's chest before she drunkenly pulled back and sent Sarutobi back with a strong side kick. The Hokage stumbled back, having not expected so much strength from the pinkette but was distracted as all the kunai and shuriken in the area began trembling. To his horror, the weapons suddenly rose into the air and flew straight at him! But that wasn't all as Sasuke suddenly appeared to his right and Naruto to his left.

"_**Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Projectile)__**!"**_

"_**Kyoton: Tairademai Kyoryūdan no Jutsu **__(Void Release: Shifting Void Dragon Projectile Technique)__**!"**_

Two massive dragons, one of pure fire and the other appearing as if it was made from the night sky with twinkling silver stars along its length, roared out and charged the Hokage, surrounding him from all sides. The three genins watched intently as the jutsu closed in but their eyes widened as a smirk appeared on Sarutobi's face.

"Impressive you three, you are all far stronger than most chunin and together, you could take on most of our jounin one on three. However," Sarutobi muttered. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

In a puff of smoke, three shadow clones appeared standing facing all sides. "You're not ready to take on me!" Sarutobi shouted as he and his clones blurred through dozens of seals in less than a second and shouted their jutsu.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)_**!"**_

"_**Doton: Doryūdan **__(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)__**!"**_

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu **__(Earth Release Barrier: __Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness__)__**!"**_

Instantly, a dragon of earth and a dragon of water burst forth and intercepted the two incoming dragons creating a massive explosion on both sides. Another one of the clones let loose dozens of fireballs at the three genin as a dome of earth rose from the earth and shielded the Hokage and his duplicates from the explosions and incoming weapons. The blast slammed into the dome with crushing force but left those within it unharmed. Sarutobi waited for the tremor to pass as he noticed the mark on his chest burn away before casually dismissed his clones and the earth dome. He frowned as the smoke began to settle around him as the shield was no longer protecting him and out of irritation, Sarutobi pointed both his hands away from him and followed Naruto's previous action. _**"**__**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)_**!"**_

The great blast of wind immediately cleared revealing Naruto without his wings and clutching his burnt left arm. He had Sakura leaning against him as she hadn't been very lucky. The explosion had sent one of the kunai right back at her and painfully buried itself in her leg. Thankfully, she had been able to avoid the fireballs the Hokage had sent and with a barely restrained scream, yanked out the kunai. Sasuke had been the lucky one as he had been able to use _**Kawamari no Jutsu **__(Replacement Technique) _just in time to avoid the blast, fireballs, and shrapnel. "Sakura! Naruto! You guys alright?" he yelled as he Shunshin next to them.

"Yeah . . . dammit! How'd Ojii-san avoid all that and find a way to counter?!" Naruto cursed as he began concentrating his holy chakra into his burnt arm.

"I don't fucking know but it's really pissing me off!" Sakura raged as she went through hand seals. _**"**__**Shōsenjutsu **__(Mystical Palm Technique)__**!"**_

The pinkette's hands began glowing a emerald green as she placed them over her wound and healed it as quick as she could while Sasuke stood in front of them going through hand seals. He knew that no enemy would allow the shinobi to heal and would attack immediately which was why Sasuke was going to try and distract the powerhouse casually walking toward him.

"_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)__**!"**_

A massive fireball exploded out of Sasuke's mouth and flew straight at the old man who easily dodged it and suddenly appeared in front of him. "Shi-" was all Sasuke had to chance to say before Sarutobi launched him into the air with an upper kick. Stars flashed before Sasuke's eyes at the excruciating blow but suddenly found himself frozen.

"**Kage Buy****ō **(Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)**!"**Sarutobi announced pushing against a pressure point. With a grin, Sarutobi began going through several seals. _**"Doton: Muri no Ishiki **__(Earth Release: Forest of Stone Trees)__**!"**_

A virtual forest of trees made entirely of stone burst out of the ground and rose well above where Sasuke and Sarutobi were suspended in air. "You'll be first to experience my new and improved **Kusamura Renge **(Jungle Lotus)!"

With incredible dexterity and acrobatics, Sarutobi somehow swung himself onto one of the branches and sent Sasuke flying toward one of the stone trees. With a sickening crack, Sasuke slammed into the tree before falling. His body hit several branches in the way, but he was in too much pain to coordinate himself to avoid them. However, that wasn't the end of it as the Hokage suddenly appeared next to him swinging from branch to branch like a monkey and pelted him with a crushing blow to his chest. Sasuke felt as if he was in a blending machine as he took blow after blow from the old man while simultaneously crashing into the stone branches in his way. He was now only yards from the ground and didn't see Naruto or Sakura anywhere. He turned his head to see Sarutobi push off a branch and was diving straight for him. _'Shit!'_

"**Kusamura Renge **(Jungle Lotus)**!"**

Sarutobi did a midair front flip and slammed Sasuke in the stomach with a powerful axe kick. The Uchiha could feel his ribs break as he fell to the ground and knew the impact would most likely knock him unconscious. _'Shit! I'm out of the fight even if I stay conscious! Where the hell is the dobe and Sakura?!'_

"I got you Sasuke!" a voice shouted and he suddenly felt himself land against something touch with his vision obscured by a sea of white. Blinking, Sasuke realized he had landed on Naruto's back who once again had his wings out and had saved him from what might have been a fatal crash.

"Ugh . . . Naruto . . . I can't fight anymore," Sasuke groaned as the pain finally caught up to him.

"Don't worry about it! You've done more than enough!" Naruto said laying Sasuke against one of the stone trees. The Uchiha turned his head to see Sakura wrap her arms around one of the trees and with what looked like minimal effort, pull the stone tree out of the ground and began using it as a hammer against the now shock and slightly scared Hokage. The faint green glow around her body indicated her use of her strength augmentation. "We'll handle it from here, you just rest."

Sasuke could only nod as Naruto spread his wings and took off, his hands already going through seals.

"_**Seiton: Hitode no Unmei **__(Holy Release: Hand of Fate)__**!"**_

A beam of golden chakra exploded out of Naruto's fist and exploded against the ground Sarutobi had been standing on just seconds ago. Said man suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and backhanded Naruto into one of the trees. With a grunt, Naruto straightened out and with a flap of his wings, flew straight back at the old Hokage. "Take this!"

_"__**Bas Côte **____(Shoulder Roast)____**!"**_

_"__**Longé **____(Loin)____**!"**_

_"__**Tendron **____(Collar)____**!"**_

_"__**Flanchets **____(Stomach)____**!"**_

_"__**Quasi **____(Rump)____**!"**_

_"__**Queue **____(Tail)____**!"**_

_"__**Cuisseau **____(Thigh)____**!"**_

_"__**Jarret **____(Shank)____**!"**_

To his shock, Sarutobi had been able to block or redirect the entire combination. Growling, Naruto twirled around and using his wings to give him an extra push, he executed the final attack in the combo.**_"_Extra Haché **(Highest-Grade Mincemeat)___**!"**_

The rapid kicks that appeared to be almost simultaneous finally connected, pushing the old man back. Suddenly, before either of them could react, a large gray tree smashed through the tree and sent Naruto and Sarutobi into the ground with a mighty boom. Wincing, Naruto got up, and saw that the body that had hit the ground go up in a puff of smoke. "Damn, a shadow clone . . ." Naruto muttered as Sakura ran up to him.

"Where's is the old fucking geezer?!" Sakura demanded as the green glow finally faded.

"Gone! He replaced himself with a shadow clone just before the tree hit and speaking of which . . . WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT THING! YOU ACTUALLY HIT ME THAT TIME!" Naruto screamed pointing an accusing finger at the pinkette. Said girl just blew a raspberry and jumped off to look for their opponent. "Damn girl . . . I swear if she didn't have Galadriel-sama's favor, I would kill her."

"Who's Galadriel?" a voice said behind him. Naruto turned around and glanced at the Hokage standing behind him before walking off.

"She's the Goddess of the Elementsss . . . wait! You!" Naruto shouted whirling around. Sarutobi just gave him a cheeky grin before performing a single seal.

_"__**Katon: Karyuu Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)__**!"**_

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted performing a single seal. **_"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu _**(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)_**!"**_

The two elemental dragons collided into each other creating a shroud of steam that covered the area. However, the haze only lasted for a second as Naruto shouted. _**"**__**Fūton: Shishi Otakebi **__(Wind Release: Lion's Roar)__**!"**_

A loud blast of sound and air exploded out as Naruto let loose an actual roar that sounded just like a lion. The pure power behind the blast cause tremors and cracks along the ground and the sound waves were clearly visible as they left Naruto's mouth and destroyed everything in its path. However, it completely missed the Hokage as he was no longer even there. "Dammit, I shouldn't have made this jutsu for him. He's using it for cover and to stage attacks and traps. And I can't use those jutsu to level the playing field. Dammit! We gotta get rid of this forest! Sakura! Get over here!"

Twenty seconds later, Sakura landed gracefully next to him, though she looked like she went through a mine field, which in all practicality she did. Sarutobi had laid out over a hundred miniature explosive tags in the area she had been searching and for the next minute afterwards, was nearly killed from explosion after explosion. Understandably, she was now extremely pissed.

"What do you want bitch?" Sakura growled as she brushed of some blackened stone off her arm.

"We're going to Sasuke and I'm going to take him into the air. Once we do, use the **Tatsu Shindo **(Dragon's Tremor) to destroy this freaking forest! Oh, and to add extra power, use that other jutsu," Naruto said running off. The two quickly found Sasuke and after whispering him their plan, Naruto flew off with Sasuke as Sakura popped in a soldier pill and went through her seals.

"_**Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might)__**!"**_

Once again, Sakura felt herself basking in the power granted to her from the strength augmentation. Rearing back her fist, her fist suddenly burst into flames and she slammed her hand into the ground.

"_**Hiken **__(Fire Fist)__**!"**_

A massive shockwave tore through the area as cracks burst into existence. But that wasn't all as flames roared out from the cracks and utterly destroyed all the stone trees in the area. Pillars of fire exploded in a perfect circle around the pinkette as she announced the name of the move. **"Moeteiru Tenpenchii **(Burning Cataclysm)**!"**

Sarutobi, who was hidden high up in one of the stone trees yelped in surprise as the entire forest was brought down, including the tree he was standing on. "Crap!" he cursed and looked up just in time to see Naruto furiously playing his violin with Sasuke nowhere in sight.

"Try this on for size Ojii-san!" Naruto shouted as the musical notes around him froze. _**"**__**Ninpōu: Gakuon Renda **__(Ninja Art: Musical Note Barrage)__**!"**_

A virtual hail of musical chakra notes rained down on Sarutobi who was forced to jump off his tree and continue to run along the fallen stone trees as he desperately avoided the barrage. The shinobi who were watching, which now consisted of almost the entire Anbu force, all thought_, 'What the hell is wrong with these kids?! A slutty and vulgar pinkette with strength that rivals Tsunade, an Uchiha who isn't power crazy and a utter daredevil for going up against me like that, and a blond angel who pulls jutsu out of his ass! What the hell is this world coming to?!'_

Sarutobi panted as the last of the notes slammed into the ground just feet away from him. He was starting to tire as his body was nowhere near as fit as before. He was only unscathed thanks to his experience but that didn't mean these kids were giving him one hell of a fight. Still, looks like it was time for him to reveal his ace.

"NOW SASUKE!" Naruto shouted and Sarutobi looked up and was greeted with a pair of Sharingan eyes glaring at him.

"_**Ninpōu:**__** Bozoku Gyakusatsu no Yoru **__(Ninja Art: Night of the Clan Massacre)__**!"**_

Instantly, the land around him melted into darkness as he found himself in his compound. Knowing he was in a Genjutsu, he raised his hand to perform a release when suddenly he heard a feeble voice calling out to him to his left. Against his better judgement, Sarutobi turned around and beheld the gruesome sight of his wife's mangled corpse. Fear gripped Sarutobi's heart and he looked away, trying to tell himself that it was just an illusion! However, the second his eyes turned away, they landed on something else . . . his son Asuma. His body had been cut up so badly that it barely recognizable. In all honesty, the only way Sarutobi recognized his son was due to the sideburns and the pack of cigarettes laying beside him. Once again, he heard that feeble voice calling out to him, only this time, it was stronger and definitely closer.

Turning around once more, his eyes widened upon seeing Konohamaru, his own grandson, dragging his mother's bloody corpse while he himself held a long bloody katana. Just before the terror and trauma could hit, the real shinobi in Sarutobi kicked in and without another moments wait, shouted, _**"Kai **__(Release)__**! Ninp**__**ōu: Genjutsu Kagami no Jutsu **__(Ninja Art: Genjutsu Mirror Techinque)__**!"**_

Relief flooded through the old Hokage as the image faded away and was sent back to the now screaming Uchiha as he relived his nightmare, but that relief quickly vanished as he noticed Naruto closing in with Ashbringer and Nightmare raised for the kill. Sakura was only feet behind him as she too charged at the previously stupefied Hokage.

**"Nitōryū: Takanami **(Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave)**!"**

"_**Hiken **__(Fire Fist)__**!"**_

Acting fast, Sarutobi took a deep breath and struck with a seal-less jutsu.

"_**Doton: Doryūheki **__(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)__**!"**_

A large wall of earth suddenly exploded in front of Naruto and Sakura, both of whom were just barely able to avoid slamming into the unforgiving wall of earth with their respective attacks. Naruto and Sakura quickly darted onto either side of the wall where they met not one, but two Hokages, both of whom were grinning dangerously.

"Fuck . . ." Naruto and Sakura muttered.

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)_**!"**_

"_**Doton: Tsuyoi Saru Daiabare **__(Earth Release: Mighty Ape Rampage)__**!"**_

A dozen basketball sized air bullets were shot out of the clone's mouth at Sakura from almost point blank range. The force immediately knocked her out and she skid to a painful stop about twenty feet back.

As for Naruto, he found himself getting trampled by a gigantic stone gorilla, easily twice as big as Sakura's _**Doton: Ishi Hogosha no Jutsu**__ (Earth Release: Stone Guardian Technique) _and no doubt ten times deadlier. With a single punch from the giant stone beast, Naruto found himself flying back before he was suddenly driven into the ground by Sarutobi's knee buried into his gut. Gasping in pain, he saw Sarutobi beckon the stone gorilla to deliver the KO blow and decided it would be better to just concede to defeat instead of taking another blow. Besides, the Hokage only had a couple of scratches and burnt clothing while the rest of his team was knocked out and suffering serious bouts of pain. He knew there was no way of winning, hell, even surviving if this had been a real battle.

"Ojii-san . . . we surrender," Naruto muttered before finally succumbing to unconsciousness. Sarutobi gazed down at his surrogate grandson before smiling proudly.

"You've made me very proud Naruto. Both you and your team," Sarutobi said as he turned to look at the stunned group of shinobi. Only Kakashi and Meigetsu weren't surprised, but the level of destruction from that one battle had been felt by almost a sixth of the village. Dozens of shinobi were present and were whispering about the battle as Kakashi, Meigetsu, Yuugao, and Sarutobi Shunshin off to the hospital to give the three genin some well deserved rest and treatment.

* * *

"Ugh . . . what hit me?" Naruto groaned as his eyes slowly focused on the area around him. His head was pounding . . . and so was the rest of his body. Looking around, he realized he was in the hospital.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! You're awake!" Sarutobi greeted excitedly as he walked in.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked. "And what happened to the rest of my team?"

"Only a day and it is almost midnight. Sakura is still asleep but we had some difficulties with Sasuke. I turned his Genjutsu back at him and it made him relive the Uchiha Massacre so he is getting some psychological treatments before we release him," Sarutobi answered before he grinned. "Your team, however, gave me quite a fight! Right now it's the talk of the village! They say that you three are perhaps the next Sannin! Quite a statement if I do say so myself!"

"How many people know the true battle?" Naruto asked knowing people would either embellish or down play the fight depending on who they were talking about. They would probably say he, the demon container, did nothing while Sasuke had single handedly taken down the Hokage.

"Surprisingly, much of the talk is actually correct, but once again, this is just something that has been going around the village. It won't take long for fact to be confused with fiction," the Hokage said wisely. "Now I suggest you get some sleep, you won't be able to leave until tomorrow and by then, you'll have to take up missions again in a week and no doubt, people will want to see the Creator and the Neo Sannin!"

Naruto grimaced at this as the Hokage left chuckling before laying back down. Only seconds later, Meigetsu and a sleeping Hitomi entered the room causing Naruto to smile upon seeing them.

"Hey there Mei-hime, thanks for looking after Hitomi-chan," Naruto said grabbing the little girl and tucking her in next to him. The little girl let out a happy sigh and snuggled into her father's side and slept on.

"**You know I love looking after my little Hitomi-chan! She's my daughter too you know!" **Meigetsu said kissing the little girl on the forehead. Smiling, she plopped herself down into the seat next to Naruto's bed and stretched provocatively.

"How's it like having a body again? Even though its only temporary?" Naruto asked trying desperately not to stare.

"**Oh it's wonderful! Ash-chan and I have been messing around with the guys in the village and Nightmare has enjoyed himself. I missed having a physical body, though I truly wish I could go back to the Demon Realm! I miss my family and my mate," **Meigetsu said sadly, missing the look of pain that flashed across Naruto's face at the mention of her mate and the possible date. **"My life just isn't complete or happy without him . . . we were meant to be!"**

"Don't worry Mei-hime! I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of this seal so you can be with the one you love," Naruto said in a somewhat strained voice as he tried futilely to hide the look of hurt. Unfortunately, Meigetsu caught the strain and frowned.

"**Naruto? Are you alright?" **Meigetsu asked looking concerned. **"You're voice is strained."**

"Oh it's nothing Mei-hime! Don't worry about it! I'm fine!" Naruto said giving her one of his fake smiles. He knew that after the blows to his heart that there was no way he could give her a genuine smile. Meigetsu, however, immediately recognized it and while disturbed on its usage on her, decided not to press the issue.

"**Well . . . alright then. Why don't you get some sleep? Your body is still recuperating from that battle with the old man," **Meigetsu suggested as she stole one of his pillows and rested her head against it on the bed itself. Naruto nodded and laid himself back down and held Hitomi close to him.

_'At least I have somebody alive that loves me,' _Naruto thought forlornly as he closed his eyes. Meigetsu soon fell asleep, completely unaware that her charge was actually still awake and thinking about her. _'Why is it always me who makes the sacrifices?! Even after everything we've gone through together, and despite everything I try to make her happy, all I get is a cold reminder of her mate and a silent rejection . . . Ugh . . . why am I even bothering? I never had a chance to begin with and it'll be a cold day in hell Mei-hime even thinks about my feelings for her . . . I'm just out of her league . . . I just wish she would at least give me a chance but she's suffered enough. I'm not worthy of her and she's already in the seal unfairly, I shouldn't be holding her back from her mate just because of my feelings. But still . . . why does it have to hurt so much to let her go? Why do I have to love her so much?! Can't I just get a break?! I know there are plenty of fish in the sea, but I feel like I'm breaking every moment I'm forced to see her flirt or talk about Shizaru! I don't know how much longer I can last!'_

Naruto opened his eyes and gazes sadly at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. He reached out to brush a strand of hair out of her face but stopped just centimeters from her skin. He felt asa if him touching her would not only wake her, but in a way, break her. She looked so fragile as she slept, and Naruto could feel his heart pounding and crying as he stared at the beautiful visage that was Meigetsu. He turned and looked at Hitomi, who was happily sleeping next to her beloved father. Smiling despite his current emotional state, Naruto got out of his bed and gently picked up Meigetsu and laid her on the bed as Hitomi snuggled into her mother's stomach. A smile appeared on both their faces and Naruto knew he didn't belong in the picture. He wasn't Hitomi's real father and Meigetsu definitely didn't like him, let alone loved him. He silently put on his clothes and headed for the door. Turning back once more, he stared longingly at the two sleeping in the bed, the two girls he loved more than anyone in all the realms. Sighing once more, he closed the lights and left, his whisper drifting into the room that made both Meigetsu and Hitomi smile even more.

"_I love you Mei-hime, Hitomi-chan . . . now and forever . . ."_

* * *

**Moves/Jutsu: **

**Bas Côte** (Shoulder Roast)

**Longé** (Loin)

**Tendron **(Collar)

**Flanchets** (Stomach)

**Quasi** (Rump)

**Queue** (Tail)

**Cuisseau** (Thigh)

**Jarret** (Shank)

**Extra Haché **(Highest-Grade Mincemeat)

**Kusamura Renge **(Jungle Lotus)

**Nitōryū: Takanami** (Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave)

**Moeteiru Tenpenchii **(Burning Cataclysm)

**Kage Buyō **(Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)

**_Shōsenjutsu _**_(Mystical Palm Technique)_

**_Kawamari no Jutsu _**_(Replacement Technique)_

**_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu _**(_Shadow Shuriken Technique_)

**_Hiken _**_(Fire Fist) - One Piece_

**_Katon: Karyuu Endan _**_(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)_

**_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_

**_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)_

**_Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Projectile)_

**_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu _**(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_)

**_Raiton: Jiki: Jishaku no Hanten _**_(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Magnetic Mark) - Own Invention_

**_Raiton: Jiki: Denji Myaku no Jutsu _**_(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Electromagnetic Pulse Technique) - Own Invention_

**_Doton: Doryūheki _**_(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)_

**_Doton: Doryūdan _**_(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)_

**_Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu _**_(Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness)_

**_Doton: Kyojin Chikara _**_(Earth Release: Titan's Might) - Own Invention_

**_Doton: Ishi Hogosha no Jutsu_**_ (Earth Release: Stone Guardian Technique) - Own Invention_

**_Doton: Tsuyoi Saru Daiabare _**_(Earth Release: Mighty Ape Rampage) - Own Invention_

**_Doton: Muri no Ishiki _**_(Earth Release: Forest of Stone Trees) - Own Invention_

**_Fūton: Renkūdan _**(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)

**_Fūton: Daitoppa _**(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)

**_Fūton: Shishi Otakebi _**_(Wind Release: Lion's Roar) - Own Invention_

**_Seiton: Hitode no Unmei _**_(Holy Release: Hand of Fate) - Own Invention_

**_Kyoton: Tairademai Kyoryūdan no Jutsu _**_(Void Release: Shifting Void Dragon Projectile Technique) - Own Invention_

**_Ninp­­­ōu: Gakuon Renda _**_(Ninja Art: Musical Note Barrage) - Own Invention_

**_Ninpōu: Genjutsu Kagami no Jutsu _**_(Ninja Art: Genjutsu Mirror Techinque) - Own Invention_

**_Ninp­­­ōu:__ Bozoku Gyakusatsu no Yoru _**_(Ninja Art: Night of the Clan Massacre) - Own Invention_

**_Ninp­­­ōu:__ Shinda Hanran no Akumu _**_(Ninja Art: Dead Uprising Nightmare) - Own Invention_

* * *

1 dollar = 100 yen = 10 ryo (The Yen to Ryo exchange rate is according to Kishimoto, so I technically messed up with the skins since I didn't know the exchange rate)

* * *

**Please please please please please review REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! =D oh and next chapter, you guys will get see something many of you have been dying to see! and no i won't tell you what it is! mwahahaha! Special thanks to everyone who sent me their reviews and a very special thanks to my best friend who I will not say here on this story as she might criticize me or yell at me for saying that. Also, I don't know if she sees me as a best friend or not either =/**

**REVIEW! and I'm working on my other stories as well =D**


	13. Chunin Exams

**Added Note - Please Read - Okay, I'm posting this note just a couple hours after i posted this chapter since I got a review from Sasha Naruto . . . This is what he said:**

I am sorry Man, But I WILL NOT ** ALOWED YOUR ** EXCUSE , YOU HEAR ME, WHU DON'T YOU START WRITTING RIGHT FOR EXAPLE AND HAH YOU DON'T NED ADVISE HUH , WELL ** YOU THEN AND THIS IS NOT A FIRST TIME I HAVE READ YOUR STORY ** , AND I AM GONNA DO AND TALK TO EVERUONE THE WAY I LIKE WHETHER TOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND MY ** NAME IS SASHA NARUTO YOU MORON NOT SAASHA, LEARN TO ** WROTE WORDS YOU SWINE AND ALSO I AM A WAY BETTER FANFICTION WRITTER THAN YOU EVER WILL BE ** KID, I AM FAR MORE OLDER, IN FACT I AM ANCIENT YOU ** AND ABOUT NARUTOXFEMKYUUBI WELL THOSE WHERE MY ** SON AND KYUUBI WHERE MY DAUGHTER-IN LAW YOU ** SON OF A **, AND THEY HAVE BEEN TOGETHER EVER SINCE BOTH DEMONS AND HUMANS ARE STARTED TO MATE, YES I AM I FIRST DEMON YOU ** MORTAL SO WHU DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND FOR ONCE DO SOME THINGS FOR GOOD. and also for the first time don't threating me or you will son learn that not even the devil himsef won't save you from i am NOT ** TELLING YOU HOW TO WORK YOUR MISERABLE LIFE FOOLISH MONKEY IN FACT I GIVE YOU AN ADVISE ON HOW TO FIX IT IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WELL I WILL GLADLY TEACH YOU HOW, FOR I HAVE BEEN AROUND FOR BEFORE THE GODS,TIMES AND SPACE, DO YOU REALY THINK JUST BECAYSE YOU HAVE WROTE YOUR ** STORY THAT MAKES YOU A GOD. AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH NARUTOXKYUUBI COUPLE HUH? ARE YOU A ** CRAZY, YOU ARE LUCKY BECAYSE YOU ARE FAR BEOND MY REACH BUT DON'T FORGET TO NEWER WATCH YOUR BACK BECAUSE YOU WILL NEWER KNOW WHEN YOU TURN, I WILL BE THERE AND RIPE YOUR ** THROAT YOU HEAR ME, and now i am sorry for saying harsh words, but if you didn't even atempt to wrote about NarutoxFemKyuubi then why? why did you wrote it, is it becayse you wanted and desired to hurt naruto fellings is it? well my friend for that i will newer leave you alone,because when i see someone hurt even Naruto, well lets just say i will crush them LIKE A BUGS THERE ARE.  
and you didn't needed to bash Kyuubi like that, realy Man should think someone learn mistake and fix it but NO, Humans are so damn proud, pft i have watch you'rs ancestors weeping like a babies and i alone have taking care of them, especialy you'rs Elredar Skylance, because if it weren't me you all would not be born, I could with Ease destroy you like a bugs so like i said: SHUT UP AND DO YOUR ** STORY A LITLE BETTER OR REWRITE IT

**Yeah, I think we can all agree he's crazy . . . could everyone please do me a favor and prehaps report him. I don't want him banned from the site but I would like it if he would stop reviewing my story just to insult me and go on a rant . . . Also, he's threatening me and I wouldn't put it past him to try and bother all of you so the sooner he's restrained, the better. Plus . . . he's acting like he think he's a God or some all powerful demon and while i don't know if he's doing this just to irk me since this is just a site and I don't know if he's lying or genuinely believes it, but its very very aggravating so please everyone, report him and get him to stop. Thank you.**

**Oh and Sasha, if you're a better writer, why do I not only have more reviews, but your own stories' reviews are yourself writing them. Also, you're insulting me and a good writer knows how to properly critique a story but all you do is insult me and rant. You're not a writer and you're obviously crazy so just leave me and my readers alone and give us some peace of mind. I won't accept your rather pitiful advice since you didn't really offer anything besides telling me Naruto and Meigetsu should be together before going into a long rant. I never once thought I was a God but this is my story and because of that, I have absolute rule over it since I'm the one whose writing it and it is my own decision in how it'll procede. You can't tell me what to do so just leave me alone. Oh, and since you threatened me, I have the right to report you and even if you did try to track me down, you can't kill me. You're being a nuisance and very disrespectful, and I hope you get what you deserve.**

**Again ppl, I'm sorry you guys are force to see this but I have to just show you how much of a nutcase Sasha Naruto is...**

so you think i am crazy huh?, that i copy stories, please tell that whoever wrote that bulshit that he is lucky that i don't know him and also i am sure you ** that i have mentioned that i have two stories but they are the same not difirent you Moron's and Heh, Skylance, For you to say something about me wrong well, not only that i will continue to buger you, but also i will TAKE your story and rewrote it in a true story. and let me tell you something, when I read your story for first time, well lets just say i was somewhat happy to read it because when you have make your first origunal story well it does had something With NarutoxKyuubi story, but oh well not everuone can be happy for forever, and also i do not interfere with your miserable life puny litle mortal and I am Not a God or Just Super Demon like I already told You and I say it Again I do Not Lie when i say something. I am a First Of My Kind and when you have wrote something Like that... did you know when sometimes i wisits a dimension i have created for my family where they live, do you know what have you done?, you make my descendeths cry, you, grrr you have luck because you live in a usa, my own mate, oh what she was to me, a beatifyl Mate, Great Mother and above all else a Mere Human, Human Mate who now Confort My Family while i am stuck here in earth, i will not forgive you for this.  
I also say do not ever insult my friend Elia950 you hear me. also you call me wrong and bad words mortals, hahahha, look at yoursel's you hypokrist and idiots, you foolish litle fools have started wars, cayse a great disease upon planet earth and yet you call me A Madman? and also Skylance tell me, was i who have told your ex-girlfriend to leave you?, have i spoke to her?, have I have Done somemting to her?, I barely Know her by Name From You Skylance, and when i have read for first time your story, i have sent you as Sale for first time Golden words and Pleas to get NarutoxFemKyuubi together, and to give you advice as friend Skylance on how to get your girlfriend back. You hurt me with your words man, i would have called you friend, brother, family all the good words. (sigh) fine this is last you have heard from me skylance i promise that, and oh about your story, well i want you to not ever speak to me, do not sent me anumore messages, or report for i have report you once for your mistakes of story. But i have to still gongrants you on one thing and that is how you make at least Naruto strong and powerful, yes and i mean every word Skylance, also it was fun when Naruto insult Zabuza by calling him lesseyebrows haahhaahhaha. Man that was Hilarios HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Man I newer in that Moments have laughed that good thank you for that Man haha, ahhh so before i go can you promised something man?, live your life man, good and healthy also I am trylu sorry for all bad words i have sent to you, maybe you will someday forgive me? and also if you do not want to make NarutoxFemKyuubi together in this story, well can you than make another? also about my own review, that is not your busines what i am doing Skylance. Oh well i soon to be of it was fun to chat with you seya son in future Skylance and maybe i will give you some of my new stories or maybe not, also for the one who claims to i have taken his story? read the story man and then you will see that i have not stollen anuone story except for the Angel of death soon, that is your fault skylance-chan because, when ever somoene tried to bitte me, I Bit harder and faster, you mess with me, i mess with you, and like i have said to you skylance, i will ignore you now, i will never speak to you, nor want anuthing with you not now, nor ever

**Crazy huh...I don't even know what to say to this. He's threatening me, telling me he's going to steal my story, and insulting my love life specifically. He also said he reported me for errors in my story...you can't do that since I haven't done anything wrong! Can people please get rid of this guy? Report him, block him, do something to get rid of this guy so he doesn't keep bothering me cause even though he said he's going to leave me alone, I just know he's not going to.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. I apologize for it taking so long but college is starting to get to me and I have little time to write. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review! The more reviews the better! I got a good amount of reviews the last chapter and I'm hoping to get just as many, if not more, on this chapter! On a side note, I'd like to reply to some of the reviews as well as give a special message to Sasha Naruto who has been sending many reviews both anonymous and regular.**

**Here's the note: SHUT THE FUCK UP MAN! SERIOUSLY, I UNDERSTAND YOU LIKE NARUTO AND FEMALE KYUUBI TOGETHER BUT STOP SENDING ME THOSE DAMN REVIEWS! THIS IS MY STORY AND I'LL MAKE IT HOWEVER DAMN WAY I WANT! I ALSO RECIEVED MESSAGES THAT YOU'VE BEEN SENDING MESSAGES TO MY READERS COMPLAINING ABOUT THIS STORY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, DON'T READ IT! Seriously, stop bugging me about it. This story will proceed in the way I want it and I'll take any helpful ideas or suggestions but i'm not going to change the main pairing! That is set in stone! Now stop messaging my readers and criticizing my work or i'll report you! This isn't your story, this is mine so just stop! Also, you're not only insulting my work, you're fucking insulting me about my own life! Seriously, SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**To Jackie Estacado: Dude, thank you so much for reviewing to my story and supporting me all the way. Shame I don't know you're real fanfiction account name but thank you very much. Also, i officially give you full clearance to trash any flamers - cough cough sasha - like you did earlier :D**

**To Malicious Shadows: I don't speak Japanese whatsoever, i'm just using a site and writing down what they give me :D I'll take any help you can offer and i'll fix the jutsu you mentioned earlier. Thank you!**

**To Wandering Maverick: Dude, I apologize for accidentally taking some of your work and will rectify it immeidately.**

**Alright everyone, to those of you who are just waiting to see Naruto and Meigetsu get together, there's an important scene in here but you need to read ALL of it or you'll just get mad! I assure you people, you will be happy . . . I hope. Also, I noticed that many people have noticed that I made Meigetsu rather...meek i guess. I actually only recently noticed that and I plan on creating a reason and also making her into the Demon Lord she really is.**

* * *

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

_'Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demonic thoughts'_**

**"_Jutsu _**_(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Chunin Exams**

"Team 7 reporting mission completion Hokage-sama. Megumi-san has been safely escorted to the Glacier Country," Kakashi said in a formal voice. His students stood behind him playing with Hitomi who somehow always knew when Naruto returned from a mission. They had just finished a B-ranked mission and Sarutobi noted that they hadn't gotten a single injury and had dispatched their opponents with only slight difficulty according to the written report. The enemy shinobi had only been mid-chunin at best but the information had been very vague so it had been upgraded to B-rank. So far, it had been another month since their battle against Sarutobi and their reputation had swept across the village. It was said that they would be the next Sannin but so far, no one from their graduating class had seen them to test their worth.

"Excellent job Team 7, your pay will be in the mail tomorrow morning. You are all dismissed except for Kakashi. There's a meeting in fifteen minutes. It was only luck that you'll actually be early," Sarutobi said getting everyone in the room to chuckle at the Jounin's infamous tardiness.

"You coming over for dinner tonight Ojii-san?" Naruto asked stopping just before exiting.

"Yes I will as will my entire family," Sarutobi said.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Naruto said and left.

Twenty minutes later, a total of twenty Jounin had assembled in the Hokage's office with many of them performing a Genjutsu Release upon seeing Kakashi arriving _before_ them! Once the last shinobi had filed in, the hidden Anbu closed the door and everyone gave their attention to the elderly Hokage.

"As you all know, in two weeks time, the Chunin Selection Exams will commence here in Konoha," Sarutobi said with a grin as the Jounin began whispering about the upcoming event.

"So it's that time again," Kakashi said in his usual lazy voice.

"Hmm, thought it wasn't for another month," Asuma said looking at Kurenai.

"I haven't been keeping track of the time but I did notice a few foreign shinobi just the other day," Kurenai replied while several shinobi nodded in agreement with her observation.

"Well, starting with the Jounin watching over our new Genins. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, do you believe your teams are up to the challenge?" Sarutobi asked giving them a piercing look. "You all know the requirements and your teams have already fulfilled them. What is your decision starting with Kakashi?"

"Team 7 led by myself consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno . . . I, Kakashi Hatake, hereby nominate them to take the Chunin Selection Exams," Kakashi said in a formal stance.

"Team 8 led by myself consisting of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame . . . I, Kurenai Yuuhi, hereby nominate them to take the Chunin Selection Exams," Kurenai said in like manner of Kakashi.

"Team 10 led by myself consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara . . . I, Asuma Sarutobi, hereby nominate them to take the Chunin Selection Exams," Asuma said shocking the other jounin. For the first time in five years, the rookies would be entering the Chunin Exams.

"Well well, this is quite rare," Sarutobi said grinning devilishly. "Any objections to this action?"

Surprisingly, no one, not even Iruka, said a word about this. Everyone knew that the current generation of Genin were stronger than all preceding and the majority of them knew that Naruto was the Creator. That title alone was enough to alleviate any objections they may have against the rookies.

Soon, all the shinobi who wanted to submit their teams had spoken and had been given their forms for their students to fill out. "Excellent, I suggest you all begin training your students as soon as possible. Dismissed!"

* * *

"Alright Sakura, you got yet another Talisman so it's time we added to your arsenal that element's power," Naruto muttered. During their mission, Sakura had fallen down a hole where the ice had been cracking. After a long slide down, the pinkette found herself in a large ice cavern with the Talisman of Water on a pedestal in the center surrounded by violently churning water. After almost an hour of extremely stupid actions of swimming, Sakura was finally able to grab the Talisman. Unlike the other Talismans, she had not been given a test or a major personality change, though she was concerned that the other tests' powers were still in effect. It did, however, make her much smarter. She now had a photographic memory and her chakra control, which was already perfect, had somehow surpassed that and made it so that she could actually use less chakra with the same results! While the chakra decrease wasn't much, this new ability immediately set her to team level, as her chakra reserves were her only restriction to being as strong as the boys. She was smarter than both of them and had more jutsu, but they both could easily outlast her as their chakra reserves were much larger than hers due to them training much longer than she had. "Galadriel-chan told me yesterday that you have the power to combine the elements to make sub-elemental attacks. She also told me you won't be able to make Ice jutsu since the element's form is unique compared to others. It has a rigidness that can only be formed by those who have a unique gene in them since all ice attacks have a solid form unlike the other elements. Haku-chan and I both have the gene, but it was only by luck that water and wind were my elemental affinities. And before you ask, earth uses the ground around them and merely manipulates that. It doesn't form it out of a different chemical state as well as adding a temperature affect and shaping it. Since you have the Talisman of Fire and the Talisman of Water, I was thinking combining them to make steam. However, I found out that I can't make you jutsu for this element as I could the others since these elements are opposites. In order for this sub-element to work, you need to learn how to use half seals."

Sakura frowned at this having never heard of half seals before. "What are half seals?"

"Half seals are using one hand to perform jutsu. It's a talent very few shinobi possess and those who do possess it have a hard time performing the jutsu anyways. So far, the only people I know who can perform this art are Haku-chan, Ojii-san, Kakashi-sensei, and most likely the other Kages. You on the other hand will have to learn how to do this to perform two different jutsu with both hands simultaneously. For example, by combining _**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **_(_Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile_) and _**Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu **_(_Fire Release: Fire Dragon Projectile_), you should be able to make a steam dragon, though I'm pretty sure you'll need to use a seal at the end that puts both of your hands together to properly fuse the two techniques together," Naruto explained. "Anyways, I've already asked Haku-chan and Kakashi-sensei to teach you and they both agreed but this is going to be very difficult to pull off Sakura."

The pinkette nodded with determination in her eyes and Naruto grinned. He noticed Sasuke was playing with Hitomi much to Naruto's amusement as the stoic Uchiha would have never done such a thing before. After the test, Sasuke had been transported to the mental hospital but thanks to Naruto and Sakura assuring that they would always be his friends and help him defeat Itachi, as well as smacking him over the head for being emo, he had lightened up immensely and had also drove himself into the ground with training. The three of them were now heading over to a restaurant to eat having missed lunch to turn in their report. However, they were distracted by a shout that the team immediately recognized.

"It's him huh?" Sasuke muttered carrying Hitomi in his arms.

"Konohamaru," Naruto muttered and with a sigh, the three jumped up onto the roof to investigate what was happening.

"Ouch! You little shit! That fucking hurt!" boy dressed entirely in black clothes and hood spat. Team 7 quietly watched, knowing better than to just jump in as they didn't have any knowledge about the two sand shinobi standing below them. Both of them appeared to be older than they were, had large weapons strapped onto their backs, and an aura of arrogance and confidence.

"Kankuro, stop it. We don't want any trouble," the blonde girl said irritably. She was dressed in a battle kimono, and had her hair up in four ponytails. Upon closer inspection, the team realized that the weapon on her back was in fact a battle fan, though they knew that Sunagakure had designed unique seals on the fan to give it certain traits and powers.

Be quiet Temari, the only one in trouble around here is the brat." Kankuro sneered as he hoisted Konohamaru up by his shirt. Moegi and Udon cowered in fear behind him and began running around in circles screaming for help. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Those kids never learn," Naruto growled as he drew Ashbringer and vanished along with the others.

"Let go of me or you'll be sorry! My Nii-chan and his team will beat the shit out of you if you don't let go of me!" Konohamaru shouted as he struggled. He was referring to Naruto and his team who he had befriended several weeks back. He had heard of Naruto and his team fighting his own grandfather as genin and wanted to know how they got so powerful at such a young age. They all answered with the same thing: training.

Kankuro, however, didn't know of the three genin's reputation and just sneered arrogantly. "I'd like to see the little shit try you fucking shrimp," he growled and raised his fist to pummel the kid.

"You might want to reconsider that statement," an apathetic voice said from behind him as the cold metal blade of a sword suddenly pressed against his neck.

Kankuro quickly dropped Konohamaru, who wisely scurried off screaming with his two friends, and jumped back from Naruto who slowly lowered Ashbringer. Instantly, Sasuke and Sakura appeared on either side of him, all three glaring at the two sand genin. Naruto glanced at Sasuke noting that Hitomi wasn't with him.

"Sasuke, where's Hitomi-chan?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

"Yuugao took her back to your house," Sasuke answered as his onyx colored eyes shifted to Sharingan red while Sakura pulled her fist back in preparation to use _**Hiken**__ (Fire Fist)_. "Now, care to tell us why two foreign shinobi are harassing the Hokage's grandson? And why the hell are you wearing make-up?"

"IT'S NOT MAKE-UP!" Kankuro shouted indignantly.

"See? I told you people would say that!" Temari shouted in amusement, which only further infuriated the Sand Genin.

"You want a piece of me brat?" Kankuro growled reaching for the bundle on his back.

"Bring it," Sasuke responded with a hint of bloodlust in his voice. He had in the past month been training with Zabuza which clearly heighten the boy's bloodlust and love for battle. "And tell your friend up in the tree to come down before we get pissed!"

The two sand genin immediately paled and looked up in fear. Standing on a tree branch was a teenager about the same age as Team 7 with bright red hair, almost black bags under his eyes from constant lack of sleep, and a giant gourd strapped on his back. Right next to him stood Naruto who had Ashbringer inches from the boy's throat much to the other Suna Genins' surprise. Waves of Killing Intent radiated out of the boy's body as he glared at Kankuro while grains of sand pushed Naruto's sword back with surprising force.

'_This kid . . . he isn't your average Genin. He practically reeks of bloodlust and KI and . . . youkai! This guy has a demon in him! Mei-hime!' _Naruto instantly called.

"**You're right Naruto-kun, that boy has the Ichibi no Shukaku, but I don't understand why he is showing signs of severe insomnia. Shukaku always been a pretty nice guy, but the boy not only is suffering from insomnia but also what appears to be insanity. Something must have happened to Shukaku," **Meigetsu said.

"G-G-Gaara! We-," the painted shinobi stuttered.

"Shut up Kankuro or I'll kill you," Gaara said in a monotonous tone. The dead seriousness plus the raw KI the boy exuded practically told everyone that Gaara would fulfill his threat.

The boy then looked at Team 7, silently analyzing them before his eyes focused on Naruto and narrowed. "You . . . What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto responded. His team already knew his heritage and had already gotten over the week long shock of having the son of the Yondaime in their team. "My team members are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, and you are?"

"Sabaku no Gaara," the boy answered in kind. "You intrigue me . . ."

"Be careful Brother, you may be the first, but I'm the ninth," Naruto said cryptically, his eyes flashing demonic red for a split second. Gaara's eyes widened at the sudden spectacle as his eyes flashed a golden yellow with a black four pointed star and four dots between the points.

"Very well, we're leaving. Kankuro, Temari, let's go," Gaara said vanishing from the tree in a swirl of sand as Naruto to jumped off. "We'll meet again . . . brother."

The other two Suna Genin vanished in a puff of smoke. "Well that was interesting," Naruto muttered but was distracted by a loud crack. Naruto instantly leapt back, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the tree he and Gaara had been standing on. "What the hell?"

"The tree's dead!" Sasuke said in surprised as he examined the fallen tree. All the leaves were dead and shriveled up while the bark was a grayish brown and very brittle.

"It looks like all the water in the tree was sucked out," Sakura muttered as she too examined the dead tree. With a light tap, she watched the bark fall away due to the utter lack of any kind of fluid within the tree. "This must be one of Gaara's abilities. It makes sense considering where he's from. We need to be careful around him."

The other two nodded and with a quick fire jutsu, destroyed the tree and continued on their way to the restaurant to eat, all wondering what the upcoming Chunin Exams had in store for them.

* * *

"Yo!" Kakashi said appearing in a puff of smoke via Shunshin. He noticed Haku was with his team teaching Sakura one-hand seals while Sasuke and Naruto were working on team combinations. It was late, almost sunset and the team was getting some last minute training before retiring. "Are you working on one-hand seals Sakura?"

"Yes I am Kakashi-sensei," Sakura answered as she continued to practice.

"Try the water jutsu again, then do the fire jutsu," Haku said watching Sakura intently as she began performing hand seals with her right hand.

"_**Suiton: **__**Kibaku Kanketsusen no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Exploding Geyser Technique)__**!"**_

A blast of water exploded out of a crack that appeared in the ground twenty feet in front of her. A large grin formed on Sakura's face as she cancelled the jutsu and began performing different seals with her other hand. _**"Katon: Hibashira **__(Fire Release: Pillar of Fire)__**!"**_

A pillar of fire exploded out from the ground in the exact area the water had exploded from. "Sweet! Okay, let's try combining them!" Sakura shouted and began performing both jutsu at the same time with one-hand seals before slamming her hands together in two unique seals Kakashi had never seen. _**"Yōso no Yūkai: Suijōki Hakeguchi **__(Elemental Fusion: Steam Vent)__**!"**_

A blast of searing hot steam exploded out of a crack in the ground covering the immediate area in a hot mist. Sadly, at that very moment, a small bird flew over the steam blast and was immediately cook to perfection in a split second. Out of nowhere, Hitomi appeared in her fox form with Yuugao chasing after her. The little fox kit swooped down and gobbled it up before sprinting off with the purple-haired Anbu chasing after her. The group merely blinked at the sudden spectacle before silently vowing that it never happened and it was just a dream.

"Okay then . . . so I have some good news for you all," Kakashi said with an eye smile. The three genin merely raised an eyebrow at this, knowing Kakashi's idea of good idea were usually very unpleasant for him.

"You're going to stop being late?"

"You're going to finally let us see your face?"

"You're going to let us make a bonfire out of your Icha Icha?"

Kakashi instantly paled at the mere thought of even a spark touching his precious! "No, no, and hell no! I've actually nominated you three for the Chunin Selection Exams. If you wish to take the exam, you must sign the paper and deliver them to the Academy or to the Hokage's Office no later than next week. The exams are in two weeks so I suggest you all get training, especially you Sakura since you seemed to have discovered a new ability," Kakashi said handing all three of them their forms while Haku looked at them next to Sakura. The three immediately signed their forms and pocketed them.

Suddenly, Naruto stiffened, his eyes taking a glazed look as an image flashed in his head causing a deep frown to appear on his face. Meigetsu was currently at a club grinding against a very handsome and apparently rich man and she looked like she was having the time of her life. Agonizing pain swept through him as tears threatened to fall before Naruto turned and began to leave.

"Eh? Naruto? Where are you going?" Kakashi asked noticing Naruto leaving.

"I have some things to take care of," Naruto muttered in a strained voice before vanishing, not noticing the concerned looks from his team and Haku disappearing as well.

Naruto reappeared on top of the Hokage's Monument, his trip taking less than a minute despite the training ground being more than a mile away. He stared at the sun setting, the tears finally falling now that he was away from his team and any other prying eyes. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he sobbed loudly, his every thought filled with the woman responsible of the pain only a loved one could create. In the last few weeks, he noticed Meigetsu had been somewhat avoiding him and had been flirting excessively with many of the men in the village, seemingly oblivious to the unimaginable pain he experienced whenever he saw it or heard about it. It was as if she was purposely hurting him with every one of her exploits that he heard about. He had lost count of how many times he had been close to just killing himself from the sheer agony at each hidden rejection only to be stopped by Ashbringer or Nightmare. It seemed like he wasn't meant to find love, as it had failed tragically with Sakura and now with Meigetsu, the person he knew he loved more than anything in the world. _'To think . . . that I actually believed I stood at least some chance in getting her affection. But after everything I've done, it seems that all I've done is push her away! I should know by now that she's well out of my league and I never stood a hairbreadth's of a chance. What the fuck was I thinking? A goddess like her with an abomination like me? I'm her friend, nothing more and hopefully nothing less . . . I shouldn't hold her back . . . my feelings for her are definitely trying to make me keep her all for myself . . . maybe I should try distancing myself from her so that I can get over my love for her . . . but why does the thought itself hurt so much? Why does it hurt so much to let her go?'_

"_Because you're in love Naruto-kun . . . the pain will never go away unless she either returns your feelings or you decide to give up and try again with someone new," _Ashbringer said sadly. She already knew that no one would be able to replace Meigetsu in Naruto's heart, she just meant far too much to him. She was appalled by the Demon Lord's current actions and was very tempted to give the Demon a Heaven's Judgement! _"Still, there is a chance that she does have feelings for you Naruto-kun . . . You haven't exactly told her your feelings and you never know what'll happen."_

'_You already know our history Ash-chan . . . we both know that I can never give her the happiness she deserves. I really don't know what to do anymore . . . these feelings I have for her are so strong and I don't want to bottle them up. I want to tell her how I feel so badly . . . yet I know I can never be what she needs me to be to be a good mate . . . so what should I do Ash-chan? I'm stuck at a crossroads with no clear answer in sight and my heart in pieces all around me. I've never felt this way for someone in my entire life . . . Meigetsu-chan is more than just an important person to me I know that much . . . but . . . just how much more can my heart take?' _Naruto thought sadly.

"_Try finding someone new Naruto-kun,"_ Ashbringer said softly, wishing she could help alleviate her master and dear friend. _"Maybe you'll find someone you love as much as Mei-chan."_

'_It's unlikely Ash-chan but thank you all the same. You've helped me so much these past months and I wish I could repay you somehow,' _Naruto responded quietly. _'And I know what you're thinking Ash-chan, don't mention any of this or take out your anger on Mei-hime.'_

"_WHAT? C'mon Naruto-kun! You know she deserves it!" _Ashbringer almost shrieked.

'_Even if she does, I love her too much to see her getting hurt in any way. Just leave it be please?'_ Naruto asked timidly.

"_Fine . . ." _Ashbringer grumbled very reluctantly.

'_Thank you Ash-chan, I wish I could repay you somehow,' _Naruto thought.

"_I'm sure we'll think of something, but for now, I think you should get some rest and forget about Mei-hime."_

'_Yeah . . . Perhaps it really is time I tried finding someone new . . . just one last time . . .' _Naruto thought. He knew that people all over the world experienced heartbreak, but for some reason, he knew his heart couldn't take another blow and that there wouldn't be another love in his life. Each time it happened, Naruto could feel another part of himself dying and that he was on his last leg. It was only a matter of time before he fell and wouldn't be able to pick himself up again.

Quickly wiping away his tears, Naruto released his wings and flew off, completely oblivious to the sad face etched on Haku's face as she watched her guardian angel fly off to hide his pain. "Naruto-kun . . ."

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" _Ashbringer screamed as she slammed her fist into Meigetsu's face. Said Demon Lord flew back and collided into a boulder, completely destroying it. After hours of partying, Meigetsu had finally returned to Naruto's mindscape where she suddenly received the worse beating of her life courtesy of an enraged Ashbringer. Their powers were equal but for some reason, she felt like a mortal fighting a god as the celestial being pummeled her into the ground.

"**What the hell are you doing?" **Meigetsu screamed back as she stumbled out of the dust clutching her bruised cheek. With a snarl, she quickly struck back, almost instantly landing ten blows in a blink of an eye but it did nothing to deter the holy being.

"_Do you have any fucking clue what your actions tonight and for the past few weeks have done to Naruto-kun?" _Ashbringer shouted as she vanished and buried her knee into Meigetsu's gut. _"He's been suffering endlessly all thanks to you!"_

"**What the fuck did I do? I haven't done a single thing to Naruto!" **Meigetsu screamed as she dodged the attack and struck back with a spinning flaming hook kick.

"_What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU FUCKING BITCH!" _Ashbringer screeched holding out her right hand and shouted,_**"Seiton: Hikari Arakeizuri Tsurugi **__(Holy Release: Light Forming Sword)__**!"**_

A dazzling accumulation of light flared out in Ashbringer's hand and soon formed a long sword which was immediately swung down upon Meigetsu who barely dodged it. _"You've been avoiding Naruto-kun for the last month! You've been partying every night at different clubs and flirting with every man that's walked by! You've constantly talked about your mate, saying that you aren't happy without him! Do you have any idea what all that has been doing to Naruto-kun you little bitch?"_

"**I haven't been avoiding Naru-"**

"_YES YOU FUCKING HAVE!" _Ashbringer screamed, cutting Meigetsu off with a swing of her sword. _"DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT CAUSE EVERYONE THAT KNOWS ABOUT YOU HAS SEEN IT!"_

"**I-" **the Demon Lord started but stopped when she was forced to leap away to avoid getting decapitated. Suddenly she found herself pressed against a large tree with Asbbringer's light sword just inches from her neck.

"_Me and Nightmare haven't said anything for the past few months because Naruto told us not to, but after helping him today, I couldn't take it anymore! My responsibility is my master's wellbeing and happiness, so I can finally speak my mind and tell you what's really been happening! Did you know that thanks to you, Nightmare and I have had to stop Naruto-kun from killing himself just because he wanted to end his suffering? That thanks to you, he's been forced to suffer torment worse than his entire childhood? That he's been breaking down in tears at least five times a week? ALL THANKS TO YOU!"_

"**WHAT DID I DO?" **Meigetsu wailed, feeling horrible about herself and desperately wanting to know was wrong with her friend.

"_IF YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO KNOW! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO FIND OUT YOU BITCH THEN GO FIGURE IT OUT OR I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" _Ashbringer screamed before stomping off leaving Meigetsu to bonelessly slide down to the ground, her back resting against the tree as she tried to recover from the relentless assault by Ashbringer.

'_**Did I really hurt Naruto-kun that badly? I didn't mean to! I just wanted to have some fun!' **_Meigetsu thought desperately as she tried to contact Naruto but to no avail. It was as if he was blocking her completely, something he had never done before. _**'Please Naruto-kun! Talk to me! Did I really make you try to commit suicide? I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, but I don't know what I did to make you do that? What did I do to you?' **_Her heart clenched as images of her past actions over the last few months flashed through her head. She watched as each point Ashbringer had accused her of was revealed through Naruto's eyes and tears began pouring down her cheeks. _**'Did I really do all that?' **_More and more images flashed through her head before Meigetsu couldn't take it anymore and broke down completely. She wailed in misery at her actions toward one of the few people who she could truly consider her friend. Naruto treated her far better than anyone she had ever met, even her mate. He had sworn to her that even if she ended up hating him, he would do anything he could to keep her happy and would try to reunite her with Shizaru.

'_**I don't deserve everything Naruto-kun has done for me . . . I swear Naruto-kun, I will make sure you never suffer again . . . I'll be there for you Naruto-kun, I'll fix whatever I'm doing that's hurting you so much . . . I promise,' **_Meigetsu thought as she stood up and and took in her surroundings. Her eyes widened when she realized she was in the Forest of Memories, more specifically, the giant tree that she had visited during the Mission to Wave. The wolves that once guarded the tree were nowhere to be seen and now nothing stood in her way to view Naruto's deepest and most heartfelt secrets. She took in the Sakura Tree's dying state, her eyes widening upon seeing small flames that coated the upper regions and the graying petals that coated the ground below her. _**"I must've gotten those images when my back touched the tree! Sakura Trees represent love . . . and the condition of the tree represents its emotional state. The tree is dying which means Naruto's feelings for . . . for me . . . I'm the one causing him all this pain? Naruto-kun . . . I'm so sorry . . . let me see everything Naruto-kun, I want to make things right,' **_with that last thought, Meigetsu reached forward and pressed her entire body against the tree, the carving right at her heart as she melded into the tree and was washed away in its sea of emotions.

Unseen by Meigetsu, Nightmare and Ashbringer stood watching her actions. _"She'll be in there for a while . . . how long do you think?"_

"_**Could be a couple weeks, maybe longer. . . she'll be forced to experience every emotion, every memory, every thought Naruto has experienced since the two met in an accelerated form and we both know that Naruto thought of her almost constantly. They've known each other for about five months now so if we assume a week per month, she'll be gone for more than a full month. She probably won't come out until the majority of Chunin Exams is over, maybe even later," **_Nightmare thought as he stared at the tree. _**"Let's just hope things will turn out for the better."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Why are you two late? You guys are as bad as Kakashi! I swear Sasuke, if I didn't want to fuck you, I'd castrate you right here!" Sakura ranted as she led the two of them inside, ignoring the paled look on the Uchiha's face as he quietly followed. "Hurry up you fucking retards!"

"Coming!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted and ran to keep up. _'Kami must hate us . . .' _the two boys thought.

"What room was the first part of the exam suppose to be?" Naruto asked as they walked down the hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"Room 301," Sakura answered as they turned the corner and saw a large crowd of genin trying to get into the room but were being deterred by two shinobi. As the team approached the crowd, they saw, to their horror, Gai's team and even worse of all, Rock Lee. They recognized him from a picture Kakashi had shown them. Needless to say, the five scalding hot showers and a ton of soap in their eyes proved unable to get the image out of their eyes.

The team watched as Tenten and Lee get knocked back by the two disguised Chunin and mentally commended them for their excellent acting. The crowd immediately came to the team's defense, arguing and shouting at the two shinobi while Gai's team quietly snuck away. Snickering at the rest of the oblivious genin, the three of them followed Gai's team up to the next floor.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura! Sasuke!" Tenten called upon noticing her friends following them. They had stopped momentarily to use the bathroom to soothe their nerves.

"Hey Ten-chan!" Naruto greeted walking up to them. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. My teammates are using the bathroom. We don't know how long we'll be in there so we're just being cautious," Tenten said taking a drink of water from the water fountain. "How have you guys been?"

"Alright, been training our asses off," Naruto said chuckling but stopped as Tenten's other teammates appeared.

"Tenten, who are these people?" Neji demanded analyzing them. Lee didn't say anything as he was too busy looking at Sakura with a huge blush on his face.

"YES TENTEN! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE THAT ARE SO FULL OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted as he stared at Team 7 with his bug-like eyes. "MY NAME IS ROCK LEE! THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA! WHO MIGHT YOU BE?"

"Oh, right. You guys haven't met my teammates. This is Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee. Guys, these are my friends Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha," Tenten said introducing each other while ignoring her loud teammate.

"Nice to meet you," Neji said politely. Lee, however, wasn't as polite or quiet.

"YOSH! IT IS VERY GOOD TO MEET SUCH YOUTHFUL PEOPLE" the green spandex clad genin screamed at the top of his lung, deafening Naruto slightly due to his demonic senses. (I'm sorry but I can't get the hang of writing Lee's . . . eccentric personality and speech)

Suddenly, Lee vanished and reappeared in front of Sakura, his eyes looking at her up and down rather obviously, much to Sakura, and surprisingly, Sasuke's chagrin.

"YOU ARE THE BEAUTIFUL SAKURA? YOUR BEAUTY IS A TRUE SHOW OF THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! PLEASE GRANT ME THE HONOR OF GOING OUT WITH M-is that lace?"

"FUCKING PERVERT!" the pinkette screamed and slammed her fist into the mentally disturbed genin as she zipped her jacket up to cover her chest. With a powerful kick to the balls, earning a high pitch scream and pale faces from Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke, the pink haired girl marched off cursing darkly as she headed to the exam room.

"Uhhh, yeah. See you later Ten-chan," Naruto muttered and ran off after his teammate with Sasuke, ignoring the pleased and wicked grin from the brunette.

As they finally approached the door, they were met by Kakashi, his nose once again buried in his perverted book. He absently raised a finger asking for one minute before he giggled and snapped his book shut, completely ignoring the peeved and dangerous looks he was getting from Sakura. His eyes showed that he was smiling as he took in the sight of his team. "Excellent, all of you are here. You three are about to partake in a journey that will forever change your lives. I hope you understand this?" The Jounin locked eyes with each of them, smiling as they all nodded like the good students he knew they were. "Good. Inside you'll meet a ton of other ninjas, danger, yatta yatta, you get my point. Anyways, normally I'd say say 'Don't make any enemies at the very start' but since I never was that good of a teacher and I know you'll kick all their asses, I'm just going to say go in there and give them hell!" The three Genins grinned at their teacher and moved for the door but were stopped by Kakashi for a split second. "Oh and Naruto, Hokage-sama says its time everyone knew Konoha's angel."

Naruto grinned darkly and nodded at Sakura. Smiling, she reared her fist back and smashed the doors open with her inhuman strength. The doors were easily destroyed, sending debris everywhere as Team 7 walked confidently inside. The reaction was immediately as every shinobi within the room turned their attention to them, but what they saw wasn't what they expected. A badass Sharingan user, a smoking hot pinkette that had flames cackling on some her fingers as she cracked her knuckles, and what could only be described as someone blessed by Kami herself were glaring back at them, obviously annoyed at the looks they were getting. Silence echoed throughout the room for a full minute before it was suddenly shattered by a loud scream.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a loud girly voice squealed before Sasuke was promptly bowled over by an overenthusiastic blonde. "Oh my god Sasuke-kun, you look so good! I've missed you so much! It's been terrible with those idiots and being apart from you! Did you miss me Sasuke-kun? Kyahhh!"

"Ino-san," Sasuke muttered as he finally identified the blonde girl that had tackled him. "Get off me now!"

"NOOOO, Sasuke-kun! Let me hug you longer!" Ino wailed and tightened her grip.

"Ino-pig," Sakura muttered and began stalking toward the girl, causing Sasuke to instantly pale. _'I am so dead if I get caught between these two . . .' _Sasuke thought as he looked at Naruto but was surprised to see a very angry look on his face.

"Ino-pig! Get off of Sasuke-kun now!" Sakura demanded.

"NO!" Ino shouted stubbornly. Sakura growled and was about to pummel the girl when an ice-cold voice cut through and stopped her.

"Sakura . . . enough. Ino, get off Sasuke now," Naruto growled, his voice ice cold and leaving absolutely no room for argument. His eyes were glowing with demonic, holy, and void chakra, giving anyone who could see his eyes chills at the look of anger they portrayed.

Ino whirled around and was about to scream at Naruto when the words just died upon looking at Naruto. The once blond idiot that once wore bright orange had changed. He was dressed in almost all white with the exception of the dark blue muscle shirt under his beautifully designed white jacket. His two swords of pure white and black seem to pulse with power and his glowing eyes just seemed to draw her in. That is, until she saw the anger in them directed at her.

Not wanting to anger the now hot blonde, Ino got off of Sasuke and slowly backed away to stand next to Sakura. Naruto stared at her for a moment before nodding at Sasuke and closed his eyes.

"Psst, Sakura . . . what happened to Naruto?" Ino whispered, noticing Sakura's upset frown.

"He knows of our conversation . . . he forgave me but since you're the one who pointed everything out, a lot of his anger is directed at you. It took me a long time to get him to treat me the way he does now," Sakura replied looking at Naruto. Ino immediately frowned and joined her pink haired rival in surveying the blonde.

"So you guys are here too? Damn . . . so troublesome . . . Ino isn't fawning Sasuke huh? Strange . . ." Shikimaru muttered as he and Chouji walked into the room, causing Naruto to open his eyes. The shadow user nodded at Naruto, already knowing that the blonde was the Creator that had supplied his team with several helpful jutsu. Ino and Chouji, both of whom noticed the silent exchange between their teammate and Naruto, shared a look of confusion which quickly turned to annoyance when Team Eight decided to show up as well.

"Hey! You guys are here too? Pssh, we'll kick your asses anyways!" Kiba boastfully shouted. Shino stood behind the Inuzuka and sent a heated glare at his annoying loud teammate, though the glare was completely unnoticed due to his glasses. After Shino came the final member otherwise known as Hyuuga Hinata. The shy girl stood quietly, tapping her index fingers together slowly. Very hesitantly, she smiled at Naruto.

"He-hello N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered getting a kind smile in return.

"Oi, Dead Last, you know you're gonna fail in the first part, right? Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if you wimped out and left right now!" Kiba laughed and immediately gave Naruto the bird. In less than a second, Kiba found his neck being tickled by Nightmare, who was practically oozing a feeling of emptiness and loss.

"I'm not the same person from the Academy Kiba-teme, watch what you say," Naruto growled before tossing a treat to Akamaru. "Keep your pet under control Akamaru."

"Why you!" Kiba snarled but was suddenly interrupted by a smooth unfamiliar voice.

"Man you kids are loud. I wouldn't be making so much noise, you know. This isn't just some party and this year has the most participants in history. Those shinobi over there are Kumo ninja, they have really short tempers after losing the last Shinobi War so I suggest you quiet down or you'll end up causing a scene. Anyways, my name is Yakushi Kabuto. Nice to meet you," the silver haired genin said walking up to them.

"You seem to know a lot about the exam," Sakura said walking over to her teammates. "This isn't your first time huh?"

"Perceptive," Kabuto praised smiling at the pinkette. "This is actually my seventh time."

The rest of the Konoha rookies strode up to them having heard that Kabuto had information that could prove useful to them. That is, until Kiba opened his mouth.

"This is your seventh time? Heh, you must suck!" Kiba insulted causing the silver haired nin to glare at the feral boy.

"No you idiot, it means that this test is one of the toughest things you'll ever go through and you'll all most likely fail. However, because of all my tries, I've been able to acquire information on our opponents each time." He reached into his pocket pulled out a deck of cards. Kneeling on the ground he pulled one out and held it up, showing its blank surface.

"It's blank," Ino commented blandly. Kabuto sighed and shook his head.

"It's blank because I haven't channeled any chakra into it since they require chakra to activate. With these I can show you anything I have found, even the information I have on individuals like yourselves," Kabuto said giving them an expectant look. Obviously, the teen wanted to show off.

Team 7 exchanged looks before nodding simultaneously and stepped forward. "You have information on everyone here right?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto nodded. "It may not be complete but it's pretty accurate."

"Okay, let me see the information you have on Rock Lee. Sakura?" The pinkette surveyed the room before her eyes locked onto a blond Kumo kunoichi with slanted green eye, a shapely figure, and an aura of death around her.

"That girl over there, the blonde one from Kumo. Naruto?" The blond angel didn't even look around the room as he already knew what he wanted to hear.

"Show me your card on Sabaku no Gaara," Naruto said in a dead serious voice as he sheathed his sword. The Jinchuuriki was glaring at them, his eyes conveying the bloodlust and insanity he possessed. "Also . . . show me the information you have on them," Naruto said pointing at a particular team. He recognize the insignia on their backs . . . they were from the Datenshi Clan . . . his own clan's sworn enemy.

Kabuto nodded and took out three more cards and spun them around while channeling chakra in them. "Let's see, Rock Lee. He's a year older then you guys and is a member of Team 9. His mission experience is 30 D-ranks and 14 C-ranks. The squad leader is Maito Gai. His hand-to-hand combat skills have increased dramatically this past year but his other skills aren't even worth mentioning. He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin but chose not to take the Chunin Exams. This is his first time taking it, like you lot. His team is composed of Tenten Kazuki and Hyuuga Neji."

"Next up we have Yugito Nii. She's two years older than you rookies and is from Kumogakure. Says here she holds the rank of the best genin in all of Kumo. Her mission experience is 58 D-rank, 22 C-rank, and . . . wow, 5 B-ranks and 1 A-rank mission! Very impressive for a genin! Says her strengths are pretty well-rounded but since she's from a foreign country, I don't have any specifics besides it saying she's deadly with lightning and fire jutsu. Her teammates are Jiro Ogawa and Izumi Nakashima. Their sensei is none other than the Raikage himself!" Whispers and muttering broke out as the Kumo team was immediately classified as the most dangerous team for the time being.

"Next we have Sabaku no Gaara. He's the same age as you guys and hails from Sunagakure. His teammates are his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, and they are the children of the Kazekage! Mission experience is 28 C-ranks and 12 B-ranks! Very impressive! Once again, I don't have anything about his abilities since he's from a foreign country so I apologize. However, it does say that he's return from every mission without a scratch . . ."

"Finally we have the . . . that's strange. I have almost no information on them other than their names. Hell I don't even know what village they're from! Their names are Takaya Datenshi, Reiko Datenshi, and Seigen Datenshi . . . guess they're all part of the same clan. Says here their teacher is Yami Datenshio, and I don't have any information on him either."

The team nodded their thanks, all surveying the shinobi they had requested info on and were especially concerned about the Datenshi Team but were distracted when the ever annoying Kiba decided to ask for information as well. The other shinobi present were busy backing away from the three teams, some of them almost wetting their pants at the KI being exuded by the Datenshi and the two Jinchuuriki, both of which Naruto immediately recognized thanks to Meigetsu drilling him about the Biju and how to recognize them and their possible vessels. _'Speaking of which, where is Mei-hime? I haven't seen or heard from her in the past couple weeks?' _Naruto asked, a sad tone in his mental voice.

"_**We don't know brat, we were looking for her just now but we can't seem to find her. Don't worry though, she can't leave the mindscape so we'll find her eventually," **_Nightmare said, wincing that he had to lie to his master about the person, or in this case demon, he loved.

'_. . . Alright . . .' _Naruto thought solemnly and focused on the conversation at hand.

"What do you have on them?" Kiba asked pointing at Team 7, causing them to groan and glare at him.

"Hmm . . . Team 7, under the leadership of the famous Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-Nin. Together, they have done a total of 48 D-rank missions, 35 C-rank missions, 22 B-rank missions, 3 A-rank missions, and . . . oh my god . . . you guys did an S-rank mission as genin? Impossible!" Kabuto shouted staring at Team 7 in shock along with everyone else causing them to grimace. "As for individual information, we have Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki-Na-Na-Namikaze! The son of the Yondaime, the last Uchiha, and a kunoichi with an affinity to all the elements! Truly a deadly team! Sakura Haruno possesses numerous Ninjutsu, easily jounin level and probably more than any team's repertoire combined! Her other skills are above average but not as great as her Ninjutsu abilities. Says here that a Taijutsu match with her would almost guarantee the opponent's loss as her strength is approaching that of Tsunade of the Sannin and one punch would end the fight! Next we have Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha and this year's rookie of the year! Says here that while he didn't develop his Sharingan as quickly as his older brother, it advance to three tomoe faster than any Uchiha in history! He is the team's Genjutsu specialist, thanks to his Sharingan and his own natural abilities. He is proficient in using the battle chain wrapped around his chest, and that no one should ever look him in the eyes less they get caught in a Genjutsu. Simply incredible! Finally, we have Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze . . . no, i-i-it can't be!" Kabuto stuttered looking at all three of them, but was now shaking in fear.

"What? What does the card say?" Kiba demanded.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, known as the Creator here and as the Angel of Death outside of Konoha. He gained his titles through his ability to create insanely powerful techniques and the events in the Land of Waves! During the battle where he was accompanied by a team of Anbu and his own team, he and his team freed the country from the tyrannical rule of Gato by fighting a group of jounin level missing-nin and slaughtering 500 mercenaries, of which he himself killed over 300! On that day, it's said that he had the wings of an angel but was surrounded by a dark purple glow, thus giving him his name! His swords Ashbringer and Nightmare are legendary blades, said to be gifts from Kami and the Shinigami themselves! His skills in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu are easily Jounin level like the rest of his team's individual strengths and that he supposedly created a whole new rank of jutsu, N-rank, due to the power behind them requires a Kage's worth of chakra! He now has a bounty of equivalent to most Jounin of twelve million Ryo! It also says here that his teammates have bounties of eight million Ryo as well considering their reputation in Wave! Their team is probably the most dangerous here and they each have jounin level skills in some field!"

Everyone was staring at Team 7 with gob smacked looks and wide fearful eyes. The stronger and more confident teams, like Yugito's and Gaara's team were inspecting them for any weaknesses though most were just shocked at the team's reputation. A noticeable twitch could be seen over Sasuke and Sakura's brow as they tried to ignore the looks but Naruto finally snapped. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT HUH?"

A massive explosion of holy, demonic, void, and human chakra burst out of Naruto's body and swirled around him like a raging cyclone as he also let his KI loose. The effects were instantaneous. Everyone in the room was gasping as the crippling chakra pressure and KI pressed down on them. The amount Naruto was releasing was greater than anything they had ever experienced, more than even the Kage's! Gaara was holding his head in pain as a voice screamed in terror while Yugito desperately tried to control her fear and breathing. Everyone else was on the ground but the Datenshi who merely grinned savagely. Some genins were suffering from seizures and many were asphyxiating from their lungs not working. The desk Naruto had jumped up on had deep cracks from the raw chakra exuded.

Just to add to the effect and since Sarutobi approved, Naruto released his wings, letting everyone know he was not someone you wanted to mess with. Those who could still focus gasped at the display and immediately knew they were screwed if they fought him.

Satisfied he got his point across, Naruto relaxed, letting his chakra seep back into him but decided to leave his wings out for the time being. He jumped off the desk and gazed at his teammates, happy that the chakra pressure hadn't even winded them. In fact, they looked rather bored. The same couldn't be said about the rest of the rookies, as most of them were on the ground panting and pale. Many of the genins were knocked out, though the stronger ones were soon able to wake them. Some teams were completely knocked out and no one wanted to wake them as it would give them a better chance in the exams, though with Naruto competing, winning was unlikely.

Finally after a few minutes, Ino was able to speak. "Wait, _you're_ the Creator?"

"Yes I am. Do you like the Jutsu?" Naruto asked stiffly. Ino winced upon hearing the tone in Naruto's voice and knew he was still upset at her.

"Yes I do, thank you very much Naruto-dono," Ino said bowing, causing Shikimaru and Chouji's eyes to widen at the humbling act.

Naruto's eyes immediately soften, understanding that Ino truly felt guilty for her actions and wished for forgiveness. "Just Naruto is fine Ino," Naruto said in a warm tone that sent pleasurable shivers down many of the female's spines, Ino included. That adding to the fact that the angel-like wings just added to his raw sex appeal made several of the girls blush. Several of the girls had to fight down the urge to touch his wings, as they gave off a comforting and fluffy aura that made the girls want to cuddle them. Unfortunately for them, a large puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room, and a voice that demanded respect shouted out.

"Alright maggots, pipe down and listen up!" Everyone's eyes widened as the smoke cleared, revealing a group of about 14 Chunin and a man Naruto recognized as Ibiki. Most of the Chunin were staring at Naruto's wings but quickly got over it and focused on the large group of Genins. "Now, you are all here for the first part of the Chunin Exams and I will be your examiner. My name is Ibiki Morino and for the next hour, your asses belong to me!"

Everyone save the strongest teams swallowed hard at the KI the man had suddenly exuded and the absolutely sadistic smile on his face.

"Before we begin with the actual test, please come up and take one of these number tabs. You will sit where the numbers tell you to and once seated, we will pass out the papers for the exam which will be a written test," Ibiki said surprising all newcomers to the exam. Most hadn't expected a written test. Sasuke and Sakura nervously glanced over at their blonde teammate, recalling his difficulty back in the Academy. Naruto, feeling their stares, smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Naruto said walking up to get his number while retracting his wings.

Soon, everyone has been situated in their assigned seats and the room went silent in nervous anticipation. The seating arrangement was scattered in that no teammates sat near each other. Naruto looked about the room casually, noting that Sakura was sitting next to Kankuro and Sasuke was next to Yugito's teammate Jiro. He himself was sitting next to Yugito who was observing him curiously.

"Good luck Yugito," Naruto said kindly. The blonde girl seemed surprised at the comment, but nodded curtly in response. Noticing this, Naruto frowned but kept silent, knowing that Jinchuuriki's rarely received praised or well wishes and thus, understood her reaction. With a sigh, Naruto returned his attention to the scarred man up front who began explaining the rules.

"The rules for the exam are simple so listen carefully cause I'll only be saying it once and there will be no questions! First off, this is a subtraction formatted test. That means the test begins with the maximum amount of points and for every incorrect question out of the tem possible, you will lose a point out of the 10 points you will have. As for the second rule, this is a team test so whether you pass or fail is determined by your combined score. Thus, each team will be competing to see how many points they can retain till the end with a possible total of 30 points. Also, understand that should any of your teammates get 0 points, your entire team will fail!"

Naruto, who was currently writing a message to Ibiki on the back of his paper, suddenly felt tinges of KI behind him and without even looking, raise his hand and gave his teammates the bird. Looking up, he saw the reflection of Sasuke's eyes off a Genin's metal shoulder guard. The area in front of his eyes suddenly began to blur and before he knew it, Sasuke was standing in front of him.

"_Naruto, first off, you should know this is a Genjutsu so I can relay messages. Second, please don't mess up on this test, I want to pass and become a Chunin. Third, Kabuto knows far too much about us. We should write a message on our papers to Ibiki informing him of our suspicions. And lastly, fuck you too," _the illusion of Sasuke said flipping him off for emphasis before vanishing. Naruto grinned and continued his message while listening to Ibiki state the final rule.

"Finally, the last rule is that should any of you get caught cheating, you will lose two points from your test, so five times will be an automatic fail for you and your entire team!" At this Naruto straightened slightly, as did the rest of his team as Kakashi had literally drilled in their heads to recognize hidden messages. _'Something's not right . . . why only two points?' _Naruto thought as he glared at Ibiki suspiciously.

"_**Isn't it obviously brat? They want you to cheat! This test is an actual test of your intelligence gathering under pressure and observation,' **_Nightmare said as he waved at Ibiki even though there was no way he could see the void being. To be blunt, they were drinking partners and often discussed interrogating techniques and torture.

'_Of course! But how should I cheat?' _Naruto thought, no longer listening to the Protor.

"Alright you brats . . . Begin!" In a quiet flurry, the papers were turned over. What the Genin saw did nothing more than plaster bewildered expressions on their faces as they stared at the ridiculously difficult questions. How the hell were they supposed to answer these? They were high Chuunin level at the very least! Hell, some of the harder ones seemed more like Jounin Level questions! A few minutes passed that no one, saved for some suspicious few, wrote anything. Then suddenly, it was as if a light had switched on in people's head and slowly but surely, they began to write as the scratching of pencils filled the air.

Sasuke had sat in silence as he looked at the questions with an annoyed glare, silently taking note of the people sitting beside him and noticing how deep in thought they seem to be. He himself had never really like tests . . . sure he did well during the Academy but that's what they were, Academy tests. Sighing, Sasuke decided to discreetly focus on the other contenders, though it seemed that everyone was doing the same as him until he noticed one Leaf Genin working furiously at the paper, seemingly having no problems.

DING! _'Of course! What am I, the old Naruto?' _Sasuke thought aggravated. His eyes shifting to the infamous Sharingan, Sasuke began copying the obviously planted "Genin" and was now writing down the answers, all the while hoping his other teammates, namely Naruto, would understand the true purpose of the test.

Sakura watched quietly as her teammate began to finally move. She could now sense the chakra emanating from his eyes, which immediately informed the pinkette of the Uchiha's use of his famed Sharingan. She sat quietly for a few seconds, the wheels in her head turning. Sure she could answer the questions but she had a sneaking suspicion that there was a different point to this test. Going over the rules in her head, she analyzed each of the specific rules. Out of all the rules, the last one was the most suspicious.

'_Why only two points? Normally if you're caught cheating, you fail outright . . . so that would mean that the test is design to encourage cheating! They fucking want us to cheat! Those lying cock-sucking son of a . . . _(I think we all know how she's going to end this)

Sakura immediately set to work, realizing she had no way to extract information and would have to rely on her brain.

Meanwhile, Naruto had finally figured out how to get his information and had begun performing seals under the desk.

"_**Ninpōu: Bunsekigan **__(Ninja Art: Eye of Analysis)__**!"**_

A transparent white orb appeared under the desk and attached a chakra string to his right eye, which he immediately closed. Soon the white orb gained a blue iris and pupil as Naruto mentally ordered the orb to enter one of the shinobi that seemingly had no problems whatsoever. He grimaced slightly as he got a very detailed look of the man's organs until finally, the eye was just under the man's own right eye. Smiling, Naruto quickly jotted down the answers, finishing at the same time as his other teammates. The ease in which they did their test actually surprised Ibiki who had been watching them very carefully.

'_Those kids are good . . . the Uchiha is using the Sharingan, Naruto, or should I say Creator-san, has one of his eyes closed like that kid from Suna . . . probably a technique similar to that, and that pink-haired girl . . . impressive! She figured them all out on her own. I didn't see the slightest bit of cheating from that girl!' _Ibiki thought looking impressed.

The exam continued with the forty five minutes that crawl by at a snail's pace. All across the room teams were being caught for sloppy cheating, getting sick grins from the Chuunin that caught them while Ibiki showed them all why he was head of interrogation as he released more and more KI. A few other teams finished with their tests, other still fretting on how to get their answers without the Chunins noticing. Team Seven sat in silence, their tests each turned over so that others couldn't cheat off from it, each of them trying to find some way to pass the time. Sakura was doodling on the back of her test. Those nearby who could see what she was drawing immediately had to cover their noses to prevent the massive nosebleeds upon seeing Sakura's lewd picture of her getting fucked by Sasuke in rather intricate detail. Sasuke, who had been fiddling with his battle chain, suddenly shivered. _'My fan girl sense is going off . . . must be Sakura . . . fuck . . .' _Sasuke thought as he tried to ignore the leers coming from the pinkette. Naruto, who was using his Eye of Analysis, was barely able to hold back his laughter as he watched his teammate sweat.

Team Eight was quietly finishing their tests as well thanks to their own individual bloodlines. Behind them came Team Ten who had also finished with Ino possessing Chouji to do his test for him and Shikimaru using his own insane intellect. All three Rookie Squads had finished and were now waiting restlessly for the tenth question while quietly observing their competition.

Around them other teams finished as well including Team Gai and the team from Suna. Yugito's team had finished around the same time as Gaara's and the Datenshi had finished even faster than Naruto's team.

Finally, the forty-five minutes had passed and Ibiki once again stood at the front of the room, his KI reaching even greater heights. "Well well, looks like all we have left are the smart ones or some really good cheaters. Now, as I'm sure you've noticed, there is still one final question left. Now before I give you the final question, I am going to present you all with one final chance as well as a few new rules," ibiki said grinning maniacally. "These rules are rather special . . . you must decide first whether you wish to take the question or not."

"What the hell do you mean? Of course we'll take it!" Kiba shouted from the back. It took all of their restraint for Naruto and his teammates to not go kill the cocky bastard.

"Wait! What happens if we choose not to take the question?" Temari demanded. At this Ibiki's smile turned plain sadistic.

"If you choose not to take the final question, your score will be reduced to zero . . . and you and your teammates will fail!" Ibiki said, instantly getting an uproar from the genins.

"WHAT?"

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"If that's the case then of course we'll take the question!"

"Ah but there's still one last rule," Ibiki said silencing the outraged shinobi. "Should you choose to take the question and answer it incorrectly . . . then that person will lose the right to ever participate in the Chuunin Selection Exams ever again!"

"That's not fair! There are genin here that have taken this test before!" Ino complained.

"Then I guess you lot are just plain unlucky . . . this year is my year! I make the rules so make your decision now and be prepared to face the consequences!"

And with that, the culling began. One by one, people opted to drop out of the exams, not wanting to lose their chance at becoming Chunin. Naruto's team scowled at the lack of courage from the genins that left. _'If you don't have the guts to stand up and face a stupid test, then you don't have what it takes to stand in the real world,' _Sasuke thought.

"_**Wow . . . these guys are wimps," **_Nightmare commented watching another team leave through Naruto's eyes.

'_No kidding . . . this is starting to piss me off,' _Naruto thought.

"_**If you don't like it, do something about it. I seem to remember the old you making loud obnoxious speeches that could motivate anyone,"**_ Nightmare said grinning.

'_Ugh, Nightmare! You know I don't do that anymore . . . it's so damn annoying to even think I was like that before,' _Naruto responded but he couldn't stop the twitch in his eye as he watched the tenth team leave. _'Screw it, I can't take this anymore.'_

"So how many more of you are going to leave?" Naruto growled out loud catching everyone's attention. The blonde raised his head to reveal his glowing white eyes that easily conveyed the anger and disappointment he felt toward the genin that were leaving or debating on it. "If you guys don't have what it takes to take on measly little question, how the hell do you plan on surviving in the real world? If you guys choose to leave, then you don't deserve to be called . . . shinobi!"

Everyone's eyes widened at Naruto's speech. By admitting defeat, they were giving in to the enemy . . . they were allowing their fears to take hold of them when their task as shinobi is to keep going forward no matter what they face to achieve their goals. They came here to become Chunin and they were going to stick by it!

'_That little speech he made dispelled all their doubts . . . in fact . . . they look even more determined than before,' _Ibiki thought as he surveyed the remaining genin. "Are you sure? This is your final chance . . ."

Naruto as well as the majority of the genin just gave him the bird. "Heh . . . then for all of those who stayed . . . congratulations . . . You passed the first part of the Chunin Selection Exams!" Ibiki shouted with a grin.

A roar of silence swept the room as everyone stared at the man in shock. A single thought ran through all their minds and that was, _'Are you fucking kidding with me?'_ Instantly, everybody began shouting in anger and demanding explanations but were silenced as Ibiki stepped forward..

"Shut up, you damn brats. Let me explain. The point of this exam was to see to what lengths would you go to finish a mission. That was what the tenth question was all about. The previous nine were to test your information gathering skills, which are all essential to any kind of mission. You, the ones who stayed and decided to risk it all, are the ones who know that no matter what, they must risk it all for their mission. In short, this entire test was a makeshift mission. You were to obtain the information through your own abilities and then choose whether you are willing to go through with it or not! The idea of losing the chance to take the exam is the idea of the possibility of death. Now, the next exam will be different but for now, I commend you all on a job well done," Ibiki smirked at them again and was about to dismiss them when an explosion shook the building.

BOOM!

Everyone jumped in their seats and immediately drew their weapons as a large black blur burst through the window while Ibiki calmly took a step back to avoid it. Just as it reached the center, the blur exploded revealing Anko in her ever sexy attire and a sign that said - **The Forever Sexy and Tragically Single Proctor of the Second Exam: ****Mitarashi Anko!**

"You're early . . ." Ibiki commented dryly.

"Psh whatever Ibiki . . . wait a second . . . 106, 107, 108! You let 36 teams pass? You're losing your touch!" Anko shouted.

"This year we have some rather outstanding candidates, a few in particular are rather noteworthy," Ibiki said grinning as he began collecting the test.

Bah, doesn't matter! They'll be cut down by at least half when I'm through with them! Now then maggots, I'm the proctor for the second part of the exam, Anko Mitarashi. The second test will begin immediately so get your asses up and follow me! We're heading out for Training Area 44!" She said and no one moved . . . except Naruto's team, Gaara's team, Yugito's team, and the Datenshi. Her eyebrow developed a slight tick. "That wasn't a suggestion . . . MOVE IT OR I'LL CASTRATE YOU ALL!" She bellowed causing the other Genin to practically jump out of their skins and vanished in fear.

In less than fifteen minutes, the genin had arrived at a large fenced training ground with massive trees and a feeling of death that sent shivers down the genins' spines. Anko turned around and grinned sadistically as she swept her arms wide. "Welcome to my own favorite playground . . . welcome . . . to the Forest of Death!"

* * *

**Moves/Jutsu:**

**_Ninp ōu: Bunsekigan _**_(Ninja Art: Eye of Analysis) - Own Invention_

_**Suiton: **__**Kibaku Kanketsusen no Jutsu** (Water Release: Exploding Geyser Technique) - Own Invention_

_****__Katon: Hibashira __(Fire Release: Pillar of Fire) - One Piece_

**_Seiton: Hikari Arakeizuri Tsurugi _**_(Holy Release: Light Forming Sword) - Own Invention_

**_Yōso no Yūkai: Suijōki Hakeguchi _**_(Elemental Fusion: Steam Vent) - Own Invention_

_-Wow, thats the least amount of jutsu i've ever used . . . thats just plain sad...lol_

* * *

_**Special thanks to Wandering Maverick who allowed me to use his work of which I accidentally stole. I sincerely apologize and I will change that immediately!**_

_**Hey Everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now, many of you have asked me about the N-rank jutsu and I am please to tell you that you'll see one during the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANK YOU!**_

**_Also, please look at my other story: The Devil's Deal._**


	14. The Snake Bears Its Fangs

**A/N - Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but its finally here! A better explanation is at the end of the chapter for those of you who are more curious. Anyways, for many of you readers, I finally decided to grant your wish! You get to see an N-rank Jutsu! Also, for those of you who have been messaging Sasha Naruto, please stop. I appreciate the fact you guys are defending me and all but he's sent me almost a dozen messages, about once a week and its getting worse...honestly guys, I'm a little scared. And Jackie Estacado! I hereby accept your kind invitation to join the ELOIPGLP. Thanks! And everyone, please enjoy the chapter and REVIEW! =D**

**On another note, Sasha Naruto is trying to make himself look good by falsely claiming that I sent him my chapters...I didn't. Why the fuck would I send my work to someone as crazy as him? I don't know what his problem is but he just won't fucking leave me alone! I specifically told him to leave me alone but he won't shut up! ****This is what he said :** Skylance, I Don't Know Why, But For Real why did you Sent Your Last 14 Chapter to me? Look I don't Care about Your Story and Leave Me Alone Okay? I don't Wanna Hear From You or your Fans anymore, I had it Enough of you. All i have ever wanted for now Is for YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE WHAT DID YOU EXPECT PITY AND MERCY FROM ME? I AM SORRY SKYLANCE BUT YOU CAN HAVE NONE OF IT AND AS FOR YOUR FANS. I DO NOT WANNA HEAR ANYTHING EVER FOR AN EONS TO COME IS THAT CLEAR? Look after this review i want to just forget it, i want to forget about you and all your fans Forever and From Me that is all Sigh : Sasha Naruto, Dracula, Lucifer and many other names i have

**You see what I'm dealing with here? I did no such thing and he's trying to make me look like the bad guy! Hell, I already reported him and he won't leave me alone! Someone stop him! _**

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece. I do however own all the techniques I created.

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts and Thought Speech'_

_'Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demonic thoughts'_**

**"_Jutsu _**_(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The Snake Bears Its Fangs**

"Well well well . . . I hope you maggots are ready for a trip to Hell! For the next five days, you little brats are going to partake in the ultimate survival! The area itself is pretty straight forward. There are forty-four gates in which you little ass wipes will be entering through, a tower in the center of the grounds, and about 320 kilometers of nothing but forest, river, and deadly monstrous fun!" Anko said with an incredibly sadistic and bloodthirsty smile. "Your objective is simple. During the survival, using every weapon, jutsu, and dirty trick you have, you kids will be competing in a no rules scroll battle."

"Scroll?" asked one genin.

"Are you deaf? Yes I said scroll. Each of your teams will receive a scroll with the words "Heaven" or "Earth" on them," Anko said holding up the two scrolls in example. "The only way you maggots will pass the second part of the Chunin Selection Exams will be by obtaining both scrolls and reaching the tower before the 120 hour time limit is up. Since there are 36 teams, that means 18 of you will get a Heaven scroll, and the other half will get an Earth scroll."

"Wait, but that means only half of us will pass!" Ino shouted.

"Way to go blondie, good to see you can do math," Anko deadpanned. "Yes, only half of you will pass. For the next five days, you will be completely on your own. Food is plentiful in the forest, though I suggest not trying to eat anything poisonous. Now, there are also a few rules that will get you disqualified. First, those that don't make it to the tower within the time limit are disqualified, regardless of whether they have the scrolls or not. Second, if you are missing a teammate or a teammate was killed, you will be disqualified. You need your entire team to pass. And finally, you must not look in the scrolls during the exam. Understand that once you accept to partake in this test, you won't be allowed to quit. Now, sign these forms releasing us from any responsibility from Konoha in case you bitches die and exchange those forms with the Chunin for your scroll. Once you obtain your scroll, go pick one of the 44 gates and get ready for the signal."

"Are you serious Anko-chan?" a voice called out from the crowd of genin. Everyone turned to see Naruto and his team walking up to the front with extremely bored looks on their faces. "Is this all we have to do?"

"I can't believe we're back here again," Sasuke grumbled as he eyed the dark forest with a look of utter boredom and disdain.

"Hey, it's not our fault Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei dumped us in here so many times for training," Naruto said as he wrote something in his notebook. "Besides, that just means this'll be a piece of cake . . . though, do you think we should try going through the S-ranked sector?"

"Ohh! Aren't there like huge ass tigers over there?" Sakura asked as she bounced up and down, drawing many male eyes to her chest.

"Hmm, I think we should go there too Naruto. Something is calling me from over there . . . it has a strange feel yet somewhat familiar . . . I can't describe it," Sasuke muttered as his eyes shifted to Sharingan red and peered into the distance. Naruto frowned at this as he felt Nightmare pulse its empty power.

"_**Something's out there Naruto . . . something powerful" **_Nightmare said, his tone completely serious. _**"Whatever it is, it's calling for the Uchiha."**_

"Alright Sasuke, we'll go there," Naruto said as he tilted his head to the side avoiding a kunai that had been thrown at him. "So what do you think of the jutsu Anko-chan?"

"I love it! Those techniques you made for me and Ibiki are spectacular for interrogations! I just wished you had accepted my first offer Naruto-kun," the proctor said as she draped herself over Naruto's shoulders with a seductive grin.

Naruto blushed slightly at the woman's large breast being pressed against his back before he suddenly felt his instincts screaming warnings at him. Not one to ignore them, Naruto spun around swinging his beautiful holy blade and stopped just inches from decapitating the long haired shinobi behind him and Anko. On either side of the shinobi were Sasuke with his battle chain already wrapped around the Grass Nin and Sakura with her fist reared back and aflame. Everyone gasped at the sudden actions, and those that blinked had completely missed it.

Naruto glared at the Grass Nin that had tried to sneak up on them. "You should know . . ."

"That Team 7 is always ready . . ." Sasuke growled channeling chakra into his chain causing blades to slowly appear.

"And we always watch each other's backs," Sakura said as the flames coating her hand flared.

The Grass Nin showed no outward surprised at the quickness Team 7 reacted, but one could see in his eyes that he was very impressed and even a tad bit wary. "I merely wished to return the proctor her kunai," the nin hissed in a rather slimy voice. His tongue was freakishly holding the kunai out of which Anko grabbed with a bloodthirsty grin.

"You think these kids are bad, just remember they're genin . . . I'm a Jounin so don't creep up behind me unless you want to die, okay?" Anko said in a scarily cheerful voice that reminded Naruto and Sasuke of their female teammate.

'_I hope they never become friends . . .' _Sasuke and Naruto both thought.

The group watched as the Grass Nin slowly backed off before relaxing. Obviously not wanting to move, Anko merely hugged Naruto closer to her and continued to speak. "Alright brats! Sign those forms and check them in at the booth over there where you'll get your scroll. Then proceed to the gate they assign you and wait for the signal," Anko said enjoying the blush she got out of Naruto as well as the jealous looks from several kunoichi. "So Naruto-kun, do you think you'll use those techniques?"

"We're going to the S-sector so I might if we get in a pinch," Naruto answered with a grin as he watched several teams eying him warily.

"Ohhh, which one?" Anko squealed excitedly.

"I don't know yet. We'll just have to wait and see," Naruto said grinning evilly.

"Aww, that's no fun though! We all know that any of those techniques could completely annihilate a quarter of Konohagakure so just tell me which on you're going to use!" Anko said inwardly grinning at the looks of terror from the other genin.

Chuckling at the paranoid looks he was getting, Naruto casually signed the waiver and went with his team to the booth, leaving Anko behind to terrorize the rest of the genin.

Soon, each team stood at their gates, some with their eyes looking about nervously, others trying to not turn tail and run. Team 10 talked amongst themselves, Ino complaining on how she wasn't going to be able to wash her hair for the entire time and snapping at her teammates on how they had to pick it up and be serious. Shikamaru, unsurprisingly, merely shrugged her off and shared an annoyed look with his long time best friend Chouji while muttering "Troublesome" under his voice. It was clear he was not looking forward to this at all. Team 8 remained quiet with the obvious and rather annoying exception of Kiba and, to an extent, Akamaru. The pair had been sniffing around the gate, trying to figure out what smells could be distinguished while boasting loudly how they would be the first to reach the tower and nothing could stop him. Shino was attempting to tune out his loud teammate by conversing with the Kikai he had sent into the forest and relaying that information to Hinata, who quietly listened to her teammate. Team 9 stood at their gate ready and waiting. They knew that this was but another trial of their abilities as shinobi and couldn't wait to prove themselves to the world. The Forest would decide who would go on to the final exam and the three of them had already decided that they would advance. Each of the rookies silently thanked Naruto having learned that he was the famed Creator and the one responsible for giving them each a new and powerful jutsu.

Team 7, however, were completely relaxed. Thanks to the numerous training sessions in the forest, they were completely confident in their abilities and knew they would pass. To them, this was just an opportunity to finally enter the S-ranked sector. Currently, they were casually talking to one another, debating on strategies and plans.

"You think we should go after Kabuto and his team?" Sakura said looking at the trees with her sea green eyes.

"It's obvious he's a spy with the knowledge he has so it'd be best if we took him out," Naruto said as he sealed the Heaven Scroll they had obtained into a seal on his shoulder. "I also think we should avoid Gaara's and Yugito's teams. Obviously we're going to have some kind of tournament and I want a good fight."

"Sounds good, but what about the Datenshi?" Sasuke asked looking completely serious. Instantly, the team's demeanor changed to that of grim determination.

"We can't face them . . . not at our current strength. No offense Sakura, but you got extremely lucky when you met that Datenshi in Wave. You saw their chakra levels Sasuke, they're all at Anbu level naturally. Just imagined if they used their bloodline powers. The three of us together can take on high A-ranked shinobi, but there is no way in hell we can take on three of them in which they're probably all S-ranked. We avoid them at all cost," Naruto muttered. "If we see them, I'll use one of those jutsu and we run for it."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation. Individually, the three of them were at low jounin level and together, they could take on Anbu but the Datenshi each had chakra levels of Anbu Captains and they knew fighting them would guarantee their deaths. If they were lucky, they could perhaps defeat one of them but not all three at once.

"The test is going to start soon . . . get ready guys," Naruto said facing the gate.

"ALRIGHT YOU BRATS! THE SECOND PART OF THE CHUNIN SELECTION EXAM BEGINS NOW! IN THREE! TWO! GET THE FUCK IN THERE!" Anko's voice rang throughout the area. As soon as she finished, the gates all opened and the teams waiting outside burst into the forest.

* * *

_- Three hours later –_

"SAKURA! STOP HUGGING THE TIGER! HE ALREADY PASSED OUT!"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"DO YOU WANT THE TIGER TO DIE?"

"BUT IT'S SO CUTE!"

"AND IT'S DYING!"

The Anbu that were patrolling the S-ranked sector couldn't help but sweat drop upon seeing five knocked out elephant sized tigers, courtesy of an overenthusiastic Sakura. She was currently squeezing the life out of another tiger, which had already passed out while Naruto and Sasuke attempted to save the poor creature's life. Deciding that the scene was too bizarre to be real, the Anbu quickly left the area, not noticing the ever approaching chakra signature whose strength was on par with their Hokage.

"Naruto . . ." Sasuke said suddenly, his voice completely serious.

"What?" Naruto muttered as he attempted to pry Sakura's fingers off the now almost dead tiger. He had even released his wings in an attempt to give himself more pulling force but had yet to succeed.

"Something's coming . . . a crazy strong chakra signature is approaching us fast!" Sasuke warned yanking off his battle chain. Sakura and Naruto immediately noticed the tense stance their teammate had and could see his Sharingan eyes spinning wildly.

". . . Where?" Naruto whispered drawing both Ashbringer and Nightmare. "Is it the Datenshi?"

"I can't tell . . . the chakra signature suddenly vanished! He must be suppressing it!" Sasuke growled as he futilely scanned the area. "Sakura, can you find him?"

"Give me a second! I just sent out a pulse," Sakura sad focusing on her chakra. In less than a second, she received the mental chakra image and her eyes went wide. She could see her teammates own unique chakras flare in preparation for battle as well as the chakras of the large creatures that inhabited the area in which her sonar could reach. But what had shocked her were two massive chakra sources that were nearby. One of them was approaching them from their right at extremely high speeds; its very feel was vile, corrupt, and twisted. The other chakra she got from the sonar was on a whole different level. It felt ancient, powerful, and akin to that of her teammate's void chakra, only somewhat different and more serene. It was as if there were millions if not billions of beings within that chakra all collectively working together in one unified force and they were all calling out to one person: Sasuke. "There's an S-class chakra signature coming straight at us! 100 meters at 8 o'clock! Shit, he's here!"

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke shouted whirling around.

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)_**!"**_

A massive gale tore through the forest, nearly blowing the team away if they hadn't anchored themselves with chakra. Snarling, Naruto spread his wings wide open and countered the massive gale. _**"Seiton: Tenshi no Senp**__**ū **__(Holy Release: Angelic Whirlwind)__**!"**_

With a mighty flap of his wings, Naruto sent a blast of air that effectively countered the gust until the two forces finally died. The three genin stood tense as they peered into the dust cloud that had covered the area from the two relentless wind techniques, hoping to catch a glimpse of the enemy.

"I can't see him! Show yourself you fucking bastard!" Sakura screeched angrily.

"Ku ku ku, it's a shame I couldn't separate the three of you but I guess that'll just make things more fun," a voice hissed out as a large shadow became visible through the haze. The three genin tensed as a massive snake, easily fifty feet in size, slithered out of the smoke with a shinobi standing on its head. The three of them snarled recognizing their attacker as the Grass Nin who was observing them with a sinister grin. "Now which one of you has the scroll?"

"You . . . I knew there was something off about you. Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke . . . there are only two people in the world that can summon snakes. It's obviously not Anko . . . so it can only be one other person . . . Orochimaru the White Snake, S-class missing-nin of Konoha and founder of Otogakure no Sato, charged with countless murders and experimentation of Konoha citizens and shinobi, possession of vital knowledge of Konohagakure, and one of the Densetsu no Sannin," Naruto growled knowing they were in trouble. "You're not after a scroll, you're after something else entirely . . . What do you want with us Orochimaru?"

"Ku ku ku, very perceptive of you Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said grinning savagely. "But you're right. I'm not here for a pathetic little scroll . . . what I want is something much more _delicious . . ._"

The three of them couldn't help but shiver at the KI laced in his words. His eyes were gazing hungrily at each of them before focusing on Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to pale considerably upon noticing the leer. _'Shit . . . this guy is gay . . . and isn't Orochimaru like 50 years old? Gah! Why'd it have to be an S-class gay pedophile after me?' _Sasuke thought mentally crying. "He's looking at me . . ."

"Ojii-san told me that Orochimaru is obsessed with power and wants to learn every jutsu in existence, so he's probably after your Sharingan Sasuke," Naruto snarled stepping in front of his teammate.

"But how does he intend to use the Sharingan? It's not like he can possess your body . . . can he?" Sakura said looking at her teammate fearfully. She did not want to have a gay pedophile inhabiting her hot soon-to-be lover's body. At this thought, Sasuke couldn't help but shudder again as his fan girl and pedophile sense went off. _'I think I'm going to be sick,' _Sasuke thought looking green.

"You three know far more than genin are normally privileged to, but all this talk is boring me. Let us begin fighting . . . the stakes . . . our lives!" Orochimaru hissed as a massive KI slammed down onto the area.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all gasped and shivered at the ungodly amount of KI the Snake Sannin released. It was unlike anything they had ever experienced, beyond even that of Zabuza and Kakashi combined but through sheer willpower, they were able to stand firm as Sasuke was the first to act. _**"**__**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **_(_Shadow Shuriken Technique_)_**!"**_

"Ku ku ku, excellent! Still being able to act despite the level of KI I'm exuding!" Orochimaru as he lazily dodged the hail of shuriken. Fortunately for them, the shuriken had pelted the giant snake, effectively ending its life as it vanished in a puff of smoke. In less than a second, the Snake Sannin was in front of the three genin and slammed his fist into each of their guts, knocking them all back.

"Dammit! He's so fucking fast and those hits really hurt!" Naruto said coughing up blood. He quickly took off to the air, paling upon noticing how Orochimaru had actually begun to salivate when he looked at his angelic wings. "Ugh . . . you fucking pedophile! Get the hell away from us! Sakura!"

"Right!" Sakura shouted rearing her fist back. _**"Hiken **__(Fire Fist)__**!"**_

"**Nitōryū: Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou **(Two Sword Style: Phoenix of the 72 Earthy Desires)**!"**

Like with their fight against the Hokage, Sasuke's chain was wrapped around the Sannin as a massive whirlwind of blue flames exploded against him. The flames incinerated everything in its path covering the area in a thick black smoke.

"You think we got him?" Naruto asked as he flew out of the smoke.

"Of course not! That trick didn't work with the Hokage and it most certainly won't work on his student!" Sasuke snarled going through seals. _**"**__**Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Projectile)__**!"**_

A giant dragon made entirely of reddish orange flames roared out and flew into the mass of smoke in hopes of hitting the traitorous Snake Sannin. However, their hopes were crushed as a blur shot out of the smoke revealing Orochimaru going through several seals. _**"Sen'ei Tajushu **__(Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)__**!"**_

Thrusting out both hands, dozens of snakes flew straight at them, instantly catching Sakura while Sasuke and Naruto were just barely able to avoid them due to their bloodlines. "Let me go you sick fuck!" Sakura screamed as she struggled against the snakes that were attempting to crush her to death. _**"**__**Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might)__**!"**_

Orochimaru frowned when a dull green glow enveloped the captured pinkette who began struggling against his snakes with renewed vigor. "Give it up you pathetic little girl, those snakes will crush you in an inst-" Orochimaru began but trailed off when Sakura suddenly ripped the snakes apart in an amazing feat of strength he had only seen from Tsunade. "What monstrous strength . . ."

"Take this!" Sakura shouted as she fell toward Orochimaru, her fist aflame. **"Moeteiru Tenpenchii **(Burning Cataclysm)**!"**

Orochimaru, seeing the danger from the incoming attack, leapt away just in time as the pinkette's fist slammed into the earth. Instantly, cracks and fissures appeared around the girl as roaring flames exploded out of these crevices in a circle around her. The Snake Sannin instantly let loose a hail of shuriken and kunai in retaliation, all the while going through hand seals. _**"**__**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **_(_Shadow Shuriken Technique_)_**!"**_

The dozens of shuriken flying toward the pinkette suddenly transformed into a virtual wall, casting an ominous shadow as it approached.

"_**Raiton: Jiki: Denji Myaku no Jutsu **__(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Electromagnetic Pulse Technique)__**!"**_

A massive electrical pulse erupted out of Sakura's body as she punched the ground, further strengthened by her strength augmentation. The energy knocked all the shuriken off their course, littering the ground with the deadly weapons as a few even flew back at Orochimaru who quickly dodged it. "He's too damn fast! I can't even hit him!"

"Fine! Try this then!" Naruto shouted giving Sasuke a look. _**"**__**Fūton: Shishi Otakebi **__(Wind Release: Lion's Roar)__**!"**_

"_**Katon: Shinsei Bakufu **__(Fire Release: Nova Blast)__**!"**_

"_**Doton: Doryūheki **__(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)__**!"**_

Instantly, a large slab of earth burst out of the ground just in time to shield Orochimaru from the furious blast of bright blue, almost white flames. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he felt the attack begin to break through his earth shield and once again found himself leaping away to avoid injury or possibly death. _'These children . . . where did they learn such techniques? Such delicious power . . .'_

With incredible speed, Orochimaru engaged Sakura in a Taijutsu battle. The pinkette didn't stand a chance as the Snake Sannin slammed his elbow into her gut and sent her flying into the ground with a hard roundhouse before she could react.

"**Gigot **(Legs)**!" **Naruto roared attacking from behind. Orochimaru lazily dodged Naruto's sweep kick with an arrogant grin but that soon vanished as Naruto used the momentum to push himself up onto his hands with the swords still in his grip.

"**Dupeur **(Twister)**!" **Naruto spat as he swung his legs around and switching hands to swing his swords. The attack hit home as the blades sliced up Orochimaru's legs while the kicks nailed the Snake Sannin hard in the face. Leaping back, Naruto smirked but his elation was short lived as his opponent suddenly melted into mud. "Shit . . . earth clone . . . where's the real one?"

"Behind you!" a voice said behind him. Whirling around, Naruto had less than a second to react before a fist slammed into his stomach, sending him careening back down into the earth. Gasping in pain, Naruto could only futilely raise his arms up to protect himself as Orochimaru rained blow after blow. After what seemed like an eternity of pain, the Snake Sannin finally relented after sending the blonde flying into a tree with a knee to the chest. Shakily pushing himself up, Naruto could only weakly looked up as Orochimaru charged back at him with a sinister grin.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in front of the Snake Sannin, slamming his fist into the man's face, utilizing the momentum against him to deal more damage. The Uchiha watched with a hint of satisfaction at the glare he received from their opponent but scowled upon seeing no visible injury. _'What the hell is this guy? He's not even bruised!' _Sasuke thought as he swung his chain straight at Orochimaru. He was hoping to buy both Naruto and Sakura some time to recover but knew that thirty seconds would be all the time he could buy against one of the Sannin.

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)_**!"**_

"Fuck!" the Uchiha cursed as he leapt away from the air bullets as Orochimaru once again closed in on his blonde teammate.

Before he knew it, Naruto was engaged in a Taijutsu battle though this time he had a better idea of the Snake Sannin fighting style. The man's attacks involved lightning fast strikes with an edge of flexibility but the blows didn't have much power in them. It was much like fighting Kira with her bloodline active and thus, he knew he could counter it. They all could.

Jerking to the side to avoid a punch, Naruto quickly lashed out with a kick to the side. Orochimaru quickly raised his arm to block but was surprised when Naruto suddenly switched tactics. **"****Cuisseau Shoot **(Thigh Shoot)**!"**

A hard roundhouse kick to the thigh made the Snake Sannin buckle for a second, which was all the time Naruto need to strike. Unknowingly mimicking Rock Lee, Naruto slammed his foot into Orochimaru's chin, sending the pedophile flying up in blinding pain. With a mighty flap of his wings, Naruto soared above Orochimaru's stunned body and began spinning. **"Brochette **(Skewer)**!"**

"_**Sen'ei Jashu **__(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)__**!" **_Orochirmaru shouted thrusting his left arm toward a tree. A multitude of snakes shot out and wrapped themselves around the tree branch, pulling the elusive bastard to safety as Naruto sped down in his spinning kick. Flaring out his wings, Naruto looked up just in time to see Orochimaru going through his last hand seal. _**"Kanashibari no Jutsu **__(Temporary Paralysis Technique)__**!"**_

Instantly, Naruto felt the technique take hold had his entire body froze and could only watch in fear as Orochimaru went through another set of seals with a sadistic grin on his face.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **__(Summoning Technique)__**!"**_ A large cloud of smoke appeared, obscuring the blonde's view of his team's opponent. Struggling to break free from the paralysis, Naruto was unable to react as yet another gigantic snake burst out of the smoke, its mouth open wide to swallow him whole.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted bursting forward in an attempt to save his teammate and friend. _**"**__**Chidori **__(One Thousand Birds)__**!"**_

Bright blue lightning screeched out in the Uchiha's hand just before it buried itself into the snake's head, causing the massive animal to screech as the electricity coursed through its body. The sound was enough for Naruto to finally break free from the technique as he began going through his own seals.

"_**Kyoton: **__**Ketatamashii Kirime Yari **__(Void Release: Piercing Rift Spears)__**!"**_

Numerous distortions appeared along the length of the massive snake before spikes suddenly shot out and pierced the snake on all sides. With one last hiss, the snake collapsed and vanished with a poof of smoke. The two teens panted and gave each other a grateful smile but were instantly distracted by their female teammate.

"_**Yōso no Yūkai: Yōgan Nagare no Jutsu **__(Elemental Fusion: Lava Flow Technique)__**!" **_Sakura said slamming her hands down onto the earth, her body still enveloped in the green glow of her strength augmentation. The ground beneath her turned red hot before a massive wave of molten hot lava burst forth moving straight for Orochimaru who looked shocked at the move.

'_This move is like the __**Doton: Doryū Taiga **__(Earth Release: Earth Flow River)__but with magma instead of mud . . . magma release was supposedly exclusive to the bloodline of the Mizukage . . . but this girl, she possesses the ability!' _Orochimaru thought as he dodged the blast of magma. Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke appeared above him, both blurring through seals while Sakura went through another set. _'So many new techniques . . . __This team is absolutely full of surprises . . . they're perfect!'_

"_**Suiton: Akuhei Bakufū no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Hydra Blast Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Raiton: Rairy**__**ū**__** no Tatsumaki **__(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado)__**!"**_

"_**Yōso no Yūkai: Jōki Bakuryū **__(Elemental Fusion: Steam Burst Dragon)__**!"**_

The three dragons fused creating one massive lightning charged boiling hot hydra descending right onto Orochimaru who only watched gleefully as new technique after technique of the likes in which he had never seen before were revealed to him. With a deafening roar, the dragon slammed into the ground, exploding with such force that everyone within a mile felt the tremor. The shockwave blasted all the genin back as a large cloud of dust blanketed the area.

Naruto who had the advantage of flight, tried to search for his teammates and Orochimaru, but the cloud of dust and steam was far too thick to see through. _'Shit shit shit! Why did we end up having to fight a fucking Sannin? We can barely touch him! He's legendary for his speed!' _Naruto thought desperately as he flew out of the dust. He couldn't help but wince as each flap of his wings seem to strain his back which was still in a great deal of pain from the beating he had received.

"_**Naruto! You need to keep a level head! Since Orochimaru has the advantage of speed and experience, think of a way to counter that!"**_ Nightmare snapped.

"_I hate to say it but Nightmare is right Naruto-kun. Use that technique Nightmare taught you last week," _Ashbringer said. _"You need to ambush him, clones won't work so what else do you have?"_

'_The ice wolves!' _Naruto thought mentally smacking himself. _'Thanks Ash-chan!'_

"_You're welcome Naruto-kun," _Ashbringer replied smiling despite the situation.

"_**Hyōton: **__**Shimo Ookami Nida **__(Ice Release: Frost Wolf Pack)__**!"**_

Instantly, a freezing cold mist joined the thick cloud of dust before it condensed into the forms of five wolves made of ice. However, due to dust, the color of the wolves darken to that of gray, further helping Naruto's plan as it gave them better cover. Their balefully glowing yellow eyes peered through the smoke as they began stalking their prey.

"Naruto!" a voice shouted below him. Looking down, he saw his teammates beckoning him to come down. Both were scratched up and bruised but it appeared that they hadn't encountered their enemy in the smoke.

"How'd you guys find me?" Naruto said flying lower but staying just out of their reach. For all he knew, it could be Orochimaru in disguise.

"Sakura's chakra sonar. She found me just before Orochimaru did. Apparently, with all the moisture and electricity in this smoke, even he's having difficulty tracking us," Sasuke said spitting out a glob of blood. "We need to escape, there's no way we can beat him."

Naruto nodded as he tried to think of a strategy. "I have my ice wolves searching for him in the smoke but we need to be careful. Sasuke, it's clear that he's after you and your Sharingan and I'm willing to bet he has some technique that'll allow him to possess your body."

"Ugh . . . why is it always me?" Sasuke mumbled depressingly.

"Fuck! He's here!" Sakura shouted whirling around. She had been focusing on her chakra the entire time, trying to find their enemy and out of nowhere, his chakra signature had appeared behind her. _**"**__**Yōso no Yūkai: Suijōki Hakeguchi **__(Elemental Fusion: Steam Vent)__**!"**_

A blast of blistering hot steam burst forth from the ground just inches from Orochimaru's face as he jerked back. Cursing, Naruto immediately implemented Ashbringer and Nightmare's plan.

"_**Kyoton: Kurouzu no Jutsu **__(Void Release: Dark Vortex Technique)__**!"**_

Swirling dark purple chakra emanated from Naruto's hand as tendrils of smoke came out seemingly latching onto the Snake Sannin. Before he knew it, Orochimaru was being dragged toward the still ongoing steam vent. "What is this?" Orochimaru snarled as he channeled chakra into his feet in an attempt to save himself.

"This is the gravity of the void! Now get over here!" Naruto shouted focusing more void chakra into his technique.

Orochimaru growled as he struggled against the gravitational pull that drew him ever closer to the steam vent that he noticed was still going strong. No doubt the girl was running low on chakra for sustaining it. Suddenly, a growl to his left caused him to snap his head at the source and stared in shock as five massive wolves made of pure ice burst out of the smoke, their jaws wide open as they descended on him. Naruto grinned as the wolves smashed into his opponent, causing the Snake Sannin to scream and lose concentration as the frostbite began to spread. At that instant, Sasuke quickly went through a series of seals and let loose his favorite attack.

"_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)__**!"**_

A massive fireball exploded against the Snake Sannin, the combined pain causing him to lose his concentration and sending him flying toward Naruto and right into the steam vent.

The three genin quickly leapt back, praying that the face first collision into the steam would end the fight but knew better than to hope. Any normal person would have their face melted off by the boiling hot steam but they were fighting one of the Sannin. Suddenly, Sakura collapsed onto the ground, her breath labored as she coughed. "Sakura! Are you alright?" Sasuke shouted staggering up to the pinkette, concern all over his face.

"I'm just low on chakra . . . sustaining the _**Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might)_, the _**Yōso no Yūkai: Suijōki Hakeguchi **__(Elemental Fusion: Steam Vent)_, the chakra sonar, and using all those elemental fusion techniques along with the chakra to increase my speed took a huge toll on me . . ." Sakura said wheezing. She gratefully took the soldier pill offered by her teammate while Naruto stood in front of them, his wings retracted and his entire posture tense and ready. The steam and dust had already settled but their opponent was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Naruto swung both his swords, both blades glowing with their respective chakra.

"**Kokubyaku Giri **(Black and White Slash)**!" **Naruto growled swing his swords down in an X-formation. Waves of void and holy energy were flung out of the swords into one of the trees, slicing clean through as a dark shape leapt out of the way.

"Ku ku ku, so you saw me eh Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru chuckled as he landed without a sound. To their horror, part of Orochimaru's face had been burned off, revealing another, even paler face underneath. The eyes were a malevolent yellow that leered at them with disgusting hunger. The areas in which frostbite had spread had seemingly vanished and the only indication of the attack were the damp clothing. To their utter disgust, Orochimaru reached up and pulled off the remains of the human mask he had used, showing to them all his real appearance.

'_At this rate . . . I might have to use those jutsu,' _Naruto thought causing Nightmare and Ashbringer to grimace as he watched Orochimaru creepily lick his lips with his abnormally long tongue.

"_You won't get the chance if you try though! The seal sequence is far too long and when Orochimaru sees you even start, he'll be on the move,"_ Ashbringer said.

'_I don't really have much of a choice Ash-chan! Maybe I can trick him into letting me perform one of those techniques . . .'_

"_I'm not sure, but keep moving! You have no idea what he might have done back there when he was hid-LOOK OUT!"_

Snapping up, Naruto raised his swords just in time to parry a sword strike. Where the man had gotten the sword, Naruto didn't want to know as he noticed the disgusted looks on his teammates' faces. Looking back at the sword, Naruto instantly recognized the blade as the legendary blade Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi (Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens). Suddenly, Nightmare let out of pulse of void chakra as it pressed back against Kusanagi.

"_**Kusanagi . . . so that's where he went! But why isn't he responding?" **_Nightmare wondered. Knowing that Naruto would be wondering what he was talking about, the void being said, _**"I'll tell you later. We have more pressing issues right now . . ."**_

Frowning at the unusually serious tone in the void being's voice, Naruto choose to act recklessly and attack at point blank. **"Danku Giri **(Splitting Void Slash)**!"**

A wave of purplish black energy exploded out of the blade, but to his shock, Orochimaru remained unharmed. The Snake Sannin himself seemed to be curious as to why he was unhurt but decided to ignore it for now and press the attack. "Ku ku ku, shame that didn't work. Even I was worried for a second there but it seems that my blade was able to cut through your attack," Orochimaru laughed and with lightning speed, pulled back his sword and struck at Naruto's leg before side-kicking the blonde into a boulder twenty feet away.

"_**Naruto! Kusanagi was a sword granted to your world by the lesser Gods! Together, they made a blade that could cut through celestial chakra! As long as he has that sword out and uses it in defense, holy and void attacks won't work!" **_Nightmare exclaimed.

'_What? He has a counter to the main advantages I have over him?' _Naruto cursed angrily as he tried to push himself back up only to collapse from the biting pain in his leg. _'What about human and demonic attacks?'_

"_**Those should work, but understand that without Meigetsu around, you can't control the demonic chakra so you're stuck with just human chakra," **_Nightmare said.

'_Shit, where are you Mei-hime?' _Naruto thought desperately. He sorely missed the woman he had fallen in love with, not just because of his feelings, but also because she had become his very best friend. _'Can you guys at least try to numb the pain so I can continue to fight and hopefully get us all out of here?'_

"_**We're doing our best god dammit!" **_Nightmare snarled as he and Ashbringer focused on healing their master's wounds.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke ran up to him. The two gasped at the long gash along Naruto's left leg as well as the numerous wounds along his body. By far, Naruto had received the most punishment due to his freakish stamina but that didn't make the situation any better.

"Ignore it! It'll heal in time and I can still fly! We gotta get away from him though!" Naruto barked as he summoned his wings once more. With a singly flap, Naruto was once more in the air and immediately attacked. **"Tenshi Giri **(Angel Slash)**!"**

The halo of chakra flew straight at Orochimaru who seem to realize his sword's potential and sliced right through it. "Ku ku ku, your holy and void attacks seem to be useless against my blade Naruto-kun," Orochimaru grinned.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed ignoring the 'I told you so' from Nightmare. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke going through several seals, his Sharingan spinning as his blood began to boil at the abuse he and his teammates had obtained.

"_**Ninpōu: Makura **__(Ninja Art: Total Darkness)__**!"**_

Darkness suddenly enveloped Orochimaru's vision as all sound, smell, feel, and taste completely vanished. He couldn't feel anything . . . could smell or hear nothing . . . couldn't taste anything . . . and couldn't see a thing . . . he was surrounded by nothing but pure darkness; the empty feeling of utter loneliness crashing down on him but Orochimaru already knew the truth and smirked at the powerful Genjutsu. _**"Kai **__(Release)__**!"**_

A wave of chakra shattered the illusion just in time for the Snake Sannin to see himself restrained by Sasuke's bladed battle chain. Cursing, Orochimaru attempted to break free but was distracted by his captor. _**"Raiton: Shibarareta Karento **__(Lightning Release: Bound Current)__**!"**_

Electricity coursed through the chain, painfully electrocuting Orochimaru with thousands of volts of electricity. Biting back a scream, the Snake Sannin reached up and yanked the battle chain, pulling Sasuke with it and slammed his forehead into the Uchiha. The headache that followed immediately cut off Sasuke's concentration, thus ending the jutsu and allowing Orochimaru to quickly escape from his bindings. It was clear that Orochimaru had decided to wrap things up as he suddenly appeared above Naruto and sent the blonde angel straight into the ground with an axe kick, instantly creating a crater as the teen collided into the ground. Whirling around, the Snake Sannin casually dodge the super powered punch from Sakura and threw her face first through a tree where she slid to a painful stop next to her teammates.

"OWW! Damn that really hurt!" Sakura cursed as she leaned against Naruto. Her face was aching and the added dirt and bark in her broken lip wasn't helping whatsoever.

"We can't keep this up," Sasuke gasped as he stood in front of his teammates. Out of all of them, he was probably the least injured but that was because his attacks included Genjutsu and long ranged moves with his battle chain. He kept his eyes glued onto Orochimaru, knowing that dropping their guard for even a second would result in their deaths.

"It seems the three of you are finally done," Orochimaru said slowly walking up to them. His sword had been returned to the snake in his gut, something Naruto wished he hadn't seen. "And I must say you all did magnificently! The three of you have such potential! Such power! Void Release, Holy Release, Elemental fusion, and the Sharingan . . . all of you are truly magnificent . . . I knew it . . . I want you all!"

The three genin tensed as Orochimaru slowly did hand seals, obviously savoring the moment and enjoying their fear. It was because of that he didn't notice the bright red fire flies circling him until it was too late. "What the?"

"_**Katon: Hotaru Shūgō: **__**Moetsuku**__(Fire Release: Firefly Gathering: Ignite)__**!"**_

The red fire flies suddenly condensed onto Orochimaru and exploded into flames, setting the unsuspecting Snake Sannin ablaze. Hissing in pain, Orochimaru leapt back into the forest, covering himself in the darkness the trees provided.

"That technique . . ." Naruto muttered and whirled around, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Thought you could use some help Creator-san," Shino said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Behind him stood the rest of Team 8 with an upset looking Hinata and a snarling Kiba and Akamaru.

"A-A-Are you o-okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered looking genuinely worried about the blonde, though it was hard to tell with her Byakugan activated.

"Damn! Look how beat up you guys are! I knew you fucking pussies would get your asses kicked," Kiba yelled arrogantly, but had a serious look on his face. It was clear he knew that their opponent wasn't an ordinary.

"Shit! Get out of here guys! You don't stand a chance against him!" Naruto shouted fearfully. "He's after the three of us! Not you guys so get out of here!"

"We could sense the shockwaves and your individual chakra signatures from quite a distance Creator-san. I doubt we are the only ones here," Shino said jumping down from the branch he and his teammates were standing on. "Care to tell us who our opponent is and what abilities he has?"

"That man you just attacked was none other than the Snake Sannin Orochimaru!" Naruto snapped getting shocked looks from Team 8. "And for some god forsaken reason, he's after me and my team so get out of here cause he has no reason to not kill you!"

"He's right," Sasuke said coughing. "The only reason why we're still alive is because he's holding back. I doubt he's even used 10 percent of his actual power!"

"But we can hel-"

"_**Hiken **__(Fire Fist)__**!"**_

A massive column of flames effectively shut Kiba up as the Snake Sannin lazily dodged Sakura's attack. Kiba didn't even want to think how they were supposed to survive against someone who could dodge a powerful attack with such ease, let alone win. What was worse was the fact that Orochimaru seemed completely unharmed from Shino's attack. "It seems we have some brats joining our little battle! This will just make it more fun!" Orochimaru laughed and charged once again.

In an instant, Hinata of all people intercepted the charging Sannin and struck with a **J****ū****ken **(Gentle Fist) attack. To her shock, the attack did no damage whatsoever and she suddenly found herself a vice like grip around her neck.

"Ku ku ku, your **J****ū****ken** (Gentle Fist) has no affect on me! I've dissected quite a few of your clansmen and have discovered how to counter your fabled style though I'll admit it is a difficult art to master and I have yet to perfect it. Still, it is more than enough to counter your attacks!" Orochimaru laughed but that grinned quickly vanished upon seeing the small smirk on the Hyūga's lips.

"_**Suiton: Mizu Te Bakuhatsu **__(Water Release: Water Palm Explosion)__**!"**_

Once again, Hinata struck with a **J****ū****ken** (Gentle Fist) strike but this time, a powerful blast of water exploded from her hand upon connecting. The pure amount of pressure along with the chakra implemented in the initial strike was enough to deal the Sannin a surprising amount of pain, causing him to drop his captive who immediately leapt back. "You ungrateful bitch! That actually hurt!" Orochimaru snarled and thrust out his right hand. _**"**__**Sen'ei Jashu **__(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)__**!**__**"**_

Four snakes shot out of Orochimaru's sleeve, speeding straight for the Hyūga princess.

"_**Katon: Nensho Ookami Tsume no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Burning Wolf Claw Technique)__**!" **_Out of nowhere, Kiba jumped forward and sliced right through the snakes with his glowing hot claws. He and his teammates now stood in front of Team 7, all of whom were shocked by the team's actions. "Akamaru! Let's go!"

Akamaru barked in agreement and suddenly transformed into a clone of his master, or pet depending on your view point.

"_**Moeteiru Gat**__**ūga **__(Blazing Dual Piercing Fang)__**!"**_

Kiba and Akamaru leapt forth, their claws aflame as they attacked Orochimaru at high speeds. The two cyclones were a dull red and the very tip was aflame. Orochimaru leapt back, seemingly amused by the Inuzaka and his pet's attempt to hurt him before suddenly kicking them both into a tree.

"They're idiots . . . but brave idiots. Did you make them those techniques?" Sakura asked as she drank the elixir her parents had made her. She knew that with each consumption of the elixir, her life-span shortened as she was accelerating her healing rate far beyond that of a normal human.

"Yeah . . . I did, but we're still fighting a Sannin here . . . I really wish they could help but this won't do much," Naruto said wiping the blood from his eyes. "I think it's time I use one of those jutsu . . ."

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura shouted in shock.

"Are you crazy Naruto? Just one of those techniques will probably take up the rest of your chakra! You can't risk it!" Sasuke shouted as Shino and Hinata decided to recklessly engage the Snake Sannin in a Taijutsu fight.

"We don't have a choice!" Naruto yelled back before jumping up and catching Shino. The bug user's glasses had been shattered and his clothes were torn up and bloody. "Shino! Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," Shino groaned as he coughed up some blood. He looked up just in time to see a bloody Hinata save her teammate from getting killed as Orochimaru taunted them about him experimenting on their clansmen. "Don't listen to him Kiba! He's just trying to taunt you!" Shino surprisingly shouted.

"Get away from them!" Naruto snarled. _**"**__**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)_**!"**_

Orochimaru quickly dodged the air bullets and once again charged Team 7. "Only a few minutes and already the three of you are back on your feet and ready to fight! Truly I could not have picked better prey!" the Sannin laughed. _**"**__**Doton: Doryū Taiga **__(Earth Release: Earth Flow River)__**!"**_

A large river of mud exploded from the pedophile's feet, knocking all of them back as the mud swept them away. "Shit!" Sasuke snarled and went through his own seals. _**"**__**Raiton: Inazuma Maruyame **__(Lightning Release: Lightning Shield)__**!"**_

A swirl of electricity materialized before suddenly condensing into a transparent yellow shield, effectively redirecting the mud flow. Seeing an opening, Sakura and Shino immediately attacked.

"_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Raiton: Raik**__**ōhō **__(Lightning Release: Thunder Roar Cannon)__**!"**_

Dozens of fireballs, each with a Kikai bug in them, were fired at Orochimaru with a massive bolt of blue lightning following close behind. Acting quickly, the Snake Sannin began a new set of seals and pointed his hand at the incoming attacks. _**"**__**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)_**!"**_

The furious gale blew out the flames and negated Sakura's lightning element attack due to wind being naturally strong against lightning. However, the blast hadn't knock away all the Kikai bugs and they soon began sapping the Snake Sannin's chakra. "Not good enough," Orochimaru laughed and instantly killed all the insects with a flare of chakra before whirling around and stopping Hinata and Kiba whom had been attempting to attack from behind. With a single kick, the Kiba was sent flying back into the group in a world of pain before slipping into blissful darkness while his faithful pet was already knocked out a few yards away. Another lightning fast strike later and Hinata was unconscious at Orochimaru's feet. "Pathetic . . . none of you have the power shown by these three here . . . it is time for the predator to fulfill its first kill!" Orochimaru said pulling out Kusanagi and swung the blade down.

"NO!"

"_**Kage Shibari no Jutsu**__ (Shadow Paralysis Technique)__**!" **_a voice shouted from within the trees. Instantly, Orochimaru froze in place, unable to move as he glared balefully at the source of the sound as Ino and Chouji leapt out and quickly brought Hinata and Akamaru to safety while Shikamaru tried to hold the Sannin in place.

"More insects . . ." Orochimaru growled, now getting agitated by the number of genins that showed up. With the amount of chakra being used by all of them, he was sure it would alert the Anbu. The only reason why it hadn't before was that Team 7 was known for having large amounts of chakra and dishing out mass destruction. But with this many chakra signatures of the various clans of Konoha, the Anbu were bound to be on their way.

'_This is my chance!'_ Naruto thought as he began going through seals. "Shikamaru! Hold him as long as you can! I'm going to use our only hope against this guy!"

"Hurry! He's already starting to break through!" Shikamaru yelled as he began to sweat from the pure effort of attempting to hold the Sannin down.

"Guys! Help him out!" Naruto ordered as the remaining conscious rookies burst forward. Sasuke quickly wrapped his chain around Orochimaru and kept a firm grip on the chain, hoping that Naruto would make it in time.

"_**Bunbun Baika no Jutsu **__(Partial Multi-Size Technique)__**!"**_

Chouji's hands grew to giant size as he wrapped his fingers in a crushing hold around the Sannin. Shino quickly joined in as he sent his entire hive of Kikai bugs to sap as much chakra from Orochimaru as they could while Ino prepared to enter his mind.

"Ino! Do not go into his mind! He's already insane!" Sakura warned as she stood by Naruto in case something went wrong. "We don't know what that'll do to your own mind! Just protect Shikimaru, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru!"

"Right!" Ino shouted standing protectively over her unconscious friends.

Orochimaru immediately deduced that whatever Naruto was doing, it was going to be big and needed a lot of time if the amount of restraints they had put on him. While he was genuinely curious as to see this technique, he had the feeling it would alert his old master and that was something he did not want so early in the exams. Play time was over. He had tested their powers and they had far surpassed his expectations. Now, it was time to test their strength of will to see if they could survive his mark. He knew at least one of them would come to him . . . one would seek him out in their quest for power! Who wouldn't want his guidance before he took over their bodies? But first, he had to stop Naruto. "This game ends now!" Orochimaru snarled.

With a burst of chakra, Orochimaru broke free of the paralysis and all binding holding him in place. Chouji cried out as all his fingers were broken while every single Kikai bug Shino sent out had been killed, which instantly knocked him out. Sasuke's chain nearly shattered while Shikamaru was knocked unconscious from the backlash of his technique. With a hiss, Orochimaru leapt forth and sunk his fangs into Sasuke's neck, giving the Uchiha the curse seal before turning his eyes on Sakura and Naruto.

"Sasuke! Dammit! I'm almost there! Just 50 more seals!" Naruto cursed as he watched his teammate scream and writhed on the ground in agonizing pain.

"Sasuke-kun! You fucking bastard!" Sakura screamed blurring through the seals of her strongest technique. _**"**__**Yōso no Yūkai:**__** Tekkotsu Ry**__**ū**__**jin **__(Elemental Fusion: Steel Frame Dragon God)__**!"**_

The earth in front of her suddenly cracked and glowed bright red as steam began to rise as well. A gigantic metal claw slammed out onto the ground as a gigantic metal dragon, easily 60 feet tall and over 100 feet long, rose from the ground and stood before the Snake Sannin. Its entire body was composed of dark metal, it's balefully glowing red eyes as it spread its two massive wings and roared. Unlike the other dragon oriented techniques, this dragon was more western as it had four legs, a long tail and two gigantic wings just below its shoulder junction. Its long metallic neck ended with a fierce looking triangular shaped head that roared out once more and waited for its master's orders.

"Metal?" Orochimaru gasped having never even heard of such an elemental release.

"Holy shit . . ." Naruto and Ino muttered. Even Naruto hadn't known about the metal fusion.

"I combined water, fire and earth to create metal! This is my strongest technique and what you get for hurting my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed as she ordered the dragon to attack. The dragon roared and sped at Orochimaru at shocking speeds. Ino, who was the only rookie besides Sakura, Sasuke somewhat, and Naruto that was conscious, gasped as the dragon slammed into Orochimaru, utterly destroying the area before it. Her eyes widened as Sakura finally collapsed, having used all her chakra in that last attack though she was still somehow conscious. The metallic dragon began to melt; the liquid metal seeping back into the earth through the numerous crevices and fissures from their battle.

"You little bitch!" a voice snapped from the smoke. To their shock, Orochimaru staggered out of the smoke, his left shoulder bleeding heavily. "If I hadn't summon the Rashōmon Gates at the last second, that might've actually killed me! Now you're going to pay with your life!"

"I don't think so!" Naruto shouted as he finished the last seal and summoned all his chakra. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he felt the chakra flare, its level already that of a Kage. No doubt that flare of chakra had alerted all the Anbu and the Hokage to his presence. His eyes widened as a fierce wind, far stronger than anything he had ever felt before, howled through the area. It began to take shape around Naruto, its power so intense that the trees nearby were uprooted. By some miracle, the unconscious genin remained undisturbed as Sakura weakly rolled onto her back to watch her teammate's ultimate N-rank Jutsu.

"By the four corners of the world . . . let this traitor feel the wrath of the West!" Sakura whispered faintly.

"Take this!" Naruto screamed. _**"**__**Fūton: Shiseijū: Byakko **__(Wind Release: Four Holy Beasts: White Tiger )__**!"**_

An echoing roar swept through Konoha, its power being felt and heard by everyone in Konohagakure. Orochimaru could only stare weakly at what formed before him. Words escaped him as massive storm clouds formed above, swirling together into a mass of bluish white wind and ever moving black stripes created from the dust it had picked up. Then it began taking form... condensing into the body of the infamous Byakko. Never before had he seen such a technique... Orochimaru knew not even Manda or his old teammates's boss summons, each of whom stood at about 100 meters, would be able to match this attack. For the first time in his life, Orochimaru felt the cold chill of fear creep up his spine.

"Impossible . . ." Orochimaru whispered, unknowingly mimicking Ino's words less than a second earlier. Before he knew it, the White Tiger of the Four Holy Beasts let loose another massive roar, so loud that it nearly ruptured his ear drums. With a final growl, the beast leapt forward, intent on utterly annihilating the Snake Sannin.

"I will not be defeated here!" Orochimaru screeched and unleashed his strongest jutsu in a desperate attempt to save himself. _**"Yamata no Jutsu **__(Eight Branches Technique)__**!"**_

Orochimaru's very skin began to morph as a massive eight headed white snake with eight thorn-like tails jutting out from the back. Razor sharp scales jutted out from its 100 meter tall body as it hissed loudly and immediately struck at the charging tiger. A furious clash as the two mythical creatures of legend slammed into each other. Almost instantly, the hydra found several of its heads shredded upon striking the furious hurricane that composed the White Tiger. With a loud hiss, the hydra attacked again, this time somehow pushing the tiger back as its scales suddenly take a strange gleam. With a mighty swing of its claws, the White Tiger decapitated one of the remaining seven heads of the hydra and bit down onto another. The hydra screeched in pain as it drew back, as one of the heads suddenly opened its mouth, revealing Orochimaru with a sick grin on his face, all his wounds completely healed. "Truly you have proved a magnificent challenge! But you cannot defeat you! I will have you and your teammates' bodies! Such power from all of you and yet you cannot defe-"

"**ROOAARRRRR!"**

The White Tiger suddenly let loose a ear splitting roar, so loud that it utterly destroyed the Snake Sannin's eardrums, interrupting his monologue. Before he could react, the White Tiger letcharged forward, its power so great that it tore through the hydra, completely annihilating it with Orochimaru barely escaping death. The remains of the hydra crumbled, vanishing into dust as Naruto finally collapsed, the White Tiger vanishing with the wind.

"You insufferable brat!" Orochimaru snarled as he emerged from the smoke looking battered but otherwise unharmed. "That move of yours forced me to use nearly half my power! No doubt the Anbu are already on their way here! I don't have time to mark you or your pink teammate so prepare yourself for our next meeting Naruto-kun for you will be mine!"

With that vow, the Snake Sannin vanished, already sensing numerous Anbu level chakra signatures coming his way. He may not have been able to mark them all, but he was at least able to accomplish his original goal. The Uchiha was marked, though with which curse seal even he didn't know. But no matter what happened, Sasuke would come to him for power! That he was sure of.

"Naruto! Sakura! Everyone!" Ino shouted as she stared at her unconscious friends. She had to move them, there was no way she could survive in the S-rank sector. But she was the only one conscious, and how was she suppose to move 8 people by herself? "Oh god, please someone help me! I can't do this alone!"

"Naruto-kun! Sakura! Sasuke!" a voice shouted from behind her. Whirling around, Ino quickly held her kunai at the ready as Tenten, Lee, and Neji burst out from the trees. "Oh my god! What happened here?"

"Stay back!" Ino growled, standing protectively over her friends.

"Don't worry, we're friends with Naruto-kun," Tenten said trying to placate the girl. "We just want to help."

"Really?" the now emotionally unstable blonde asked. "Please you got to help them! We were attacked by Orochimaru!"

"What?" the team shouted.

"C'mon, let's get them out of here. We have a camp not far from here," Neji said picking up his cousin and Shino before leaping away. Quickly following suit and seeing this as a training exercise, Lee grabbed Kiba, Chouji, Akamaru, and Shikamaru and sped off after his teammate, his expression unusually quiet and serious.

"Let's get Naruto-kun, Sasuke, and Sakura out of here," Tenten said helping her fellow kunoichi up. She helped secure Sakura onto Ino's back and picked up Naruto before noticing something. "Uhm . . . where's Sasuke?"

* * *

Deep underground, Sasuke squirmed and spasm at the white hot pain that coursed through his body, the experience beyond that of being dunked in molten hot lava, and his very soul felt as if it was being ripped out of his body. Everything was on fire. His bones, his muscles, organs, nerves, everything was in agonizing pain. He didn't care that he was in some underground cavern of black obsidian, nor did he care how he had even gotten there in the first place. The pain was just too intense and Sasuke could feel that it was centered at whatever the gay pedophile had done to him. He could feel the place Orochimaru had bitten him seemingly boil as the curse mark finally settled on three tomoe slightly longer and thinner than the Sharingan's tomoe with what appeared to be a circle of chain on top of it. It was a new seal, completely unlike the Cursed Seal of Heaven or the Cursed Seal of Earth. This unique mark was the Curse Seal of Hell.

Crying out as a fresh wave of pain swept through his body, Sasuke felt a corrupting and agonizing feeling begin to take hold. "GAAAHHH! Naruto! Sakura! Please help me!" Sasuke cried out to the darkness only to receive no reply. The Uchiha slowly crawled forward, a testament of his will that he was still conscious as wave after wave of pain coursed through him. His hand suddenly found something different; a cold vertical surface. Forcing his head up, Sasuke saw a series of steps leading up to a pedestal where a single beam of light shined down onto something.

'_Perhaps . . . whatever that is . . . it can help me!' _Sasuke thought desperately as the pain began to increase even more. Slowly but surely, Sasuke crawled up the steps as he screamed out in pain almost every second. He knew that whatever had happened, it was reaching a high point. Just as he reached the top of the steps, the seal that had finished forming on his neck let out a pulse of vile chakra, sending a whole new level of agonizing pain through the teen.

"GYYYAAHHHH!" It was over. He couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't be able to avenge his family nor would he ever be able to thank his teammates for showing him the errors of his ways and for being his friend. As Sasuke finally slipped into blissful unconsciousness, the voice that had been plaguing him for the past day spoke once more.

"_**Claim my power boy . . . you have the potential to wield me . . . your power is drawn from the spirits of the dead . . . of your deceased clan . . . of the friends that showed you the right way . . . but your soul . . . it is tainted by another, one that seeks nothing but power and darkness . . . I can help you! Hurry! Take hold of me and fulfill your destiny!" **_the voice whispered hurriedly.

With a final ditch of effort, Sasuke reached up and grasped whatever hovered before him as darkness took him.

* * *

**Moves/Jutsu:**

**Gigot **(Legs)

**Dupeur **(Twister)

**Cuisseau Shoot **(Thigh Shoot)

**Brochette **(Skewer)

**Moeteiru Tenpenchii **(Burning Cataclysm) _–_ Own Invention

**Nitōryū: Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou **(Two Sword Style: Phoenix of the 72 Earthy Desires)

**Kokubyaku Giri **(Black and White Slash)_–_ Own Invention

**Danku Giri **(Splitting Void Slash)_–_ Own Invention

**Tenshi Giri **(Angel Slash) _–_ Own Invention

_**Sen'ei Jashu **__(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)_

_**Sen'ei Tajushu **__(Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)_

_**Yamata no Jutsu **__(Eight Branches Technique)_

_**Bunbun Baika no Jutsu **__(Partial Multi-Size Technique)_

_**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **_(_Shadow Shuriken Technique_)

_**Kage Shibari no Jutsu**__ (Shadow Paralysis Technique)_

_**Kanashibari no Jutsu **__(Temporary Paralysis Technique)_

_**Moeteiru Gat**__**ūga **__(Blazing Dual Piercing Fang) –_ Own Invention

_**Ninp ōu: Makura **__(Ninja Art: Total Darkness) –_ Own Invention

_**Fūton: Daitoppa **_(_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough_)

_**Fūton: Renkūdan **_(_Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_)

_**Fūton: Shishi Otakebi **__(Wind Release: Lion's Roar) –_ Own Invention

_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_

_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)_

_**Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Projectile)_

_**Katon: Shinsei Bakufu **__(Fire Release: Nova Blast) –_ Own Invention

_**Katon: Nensho Ookami Tsume no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Burning Wolf Claw Technique) –_ Own Invention

_**Katon: Hotaru Shūgō: **__**Moetsuku**__(Fire Release: Firefly Gathering: Ignite) –_ Own Invention

_**Doton: Doryūheki **__(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)_

_**Doton: Doryū Taiga **__(Earth Release: Earth Flow River)_

_**Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might) –_ Own Invention

_**Raiton: Rairy **__**ū**__** no Tatsumaki **__(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado)_

_**Raiton: Inazuma Maruyame **__(Lightning Release: Lightning Shield) –_ Own Invention

_**Raiton: Raik**__**ōhō **__(Lightning Release: Thunder Roar Cannon) –_ Bleach - Someone pointed it out to me

_**Raiton: Shibarareta Karento **__(Lightning Release: Bound Current) __–_ Own Invention

_**Raiton: Jiki: Denji Myaku no Jutsu **__(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Electromagnetic Pulse Technique) –_ Own Invention

_**Suiton: Mizu Te Bakuhatsu **__(Water Release: Water Palm Explosion) –_ Own Invention

_**Suiton: Akuhei Bakufū no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Hydra Blast Technique) –_ Own Invention

_**Hyōton:**__**Shimo Ookami Nida **__(Ice Release: Frost Wolf Pack) –_ Own Invention

_**Seiton: Tenshi no Senp**__**ū **__(Holy Release: Angelic Whirlwind) –_ Own Invention

_**Kyoton: Kurouzu no Jutsu **__(Void Release: Dark Vortex Technique)_ _–_ Own Invention

_**Kyoton: **__**Ketatamashii Kirime Yari **__(Void Release: Piercing Rift Spears) –_ Own Invention

**Elemental Fusion:**

_**Yōso no Yūkai: Yōgan Nagare no Jutsu **__(Elemental Fusion: Lava Flow Technique) –_ Own Invention

_**Yōso no Yūkai: Jōki Bakuryū **__(Elemental Fusion: Steam Burst Dragon)__–_ Own Invention

_**Yōso no Yūkai: Suijōki Hakeguchi **__(Elemental Fusion: Steam Vent) –_ Own Invention

_**Yōso no Yūkai:**__** Tekkotsu Ry**__**ū**__**jin **__(Elemental Fusion: Steel Frame Dragon God) __–_ Own Invention

_**I didn't explain this last chapter but with Sakura's high affinities in the elements, she has the power to fuse them together to create a whole new element. Possible fusions would be steam, magma, metal, sand, wood though I prefer the term plant, and ice. However, I assure you I will not give Sakura ice or plant. There are also other fusions I'm probably forgetting as well.**_

_**Fire and water – Steam**_

_**Fire and earth – Magma**_

_**Earth and wind – Sand**_

_**Earth and water – Plant/Wood**_

_**Water and wind – Ice**_

_**Fire, water, and earth – Metal**_

**N-rank Jutsu:**

_**Fūton: Shiseijū: Byakko **__(Wind Release: Four Holy Beasts: White Tiger)__–_ Own Invention

_**This is the ultimate wind release technique. Based off the Four Holy Beasts that are said to protect the four corners of the earth, Byakko is the guardian of the West and considered the most powerful. It takes up all a Kage's worth of chakra and using this technique has a guarantee of knocking Naruto out afterwards. In short, this is a last ditch move.**_

* * *

_matrice - Thank you for understanding the situation between Naruto and Meigetsu better than anyone! You got it spot on! Incredible deduction!_

_Lyn-san - I feel honored that you chose to add my story to you C2 and I find it amusing that you became a fan girl. Cute really lol :P_

_criticfan - First off, your pen name freaked me out for a second but thanks for the very kind review._

_PspychD.F. - First off, thanks for your review. Its good to see an honest opinion that isn't a flamer...Anyways, the situation with Naruto and Meigetsu is actually pretty damn realistic. Believe me not from my own experience, but from countless others too, including some of my readers whom I send my heart out to. Next, you're lucky cause I'm pretty sure those are the last bloodlines I'll be introducing though they each serve a purpose. The Gods, I have a reason for doing so, believe me but I can't explain it as that would ruin the story._

_frytrix - THank you for that great review! Its always good to hear someone saying they will stick with this story till the end =)_

_DragonRider-Xankira - You gave me an incredible review! Thank you so much! I know I'm not as good as the writers out in the real world, but its good to see someone claim that I am at or even above their level! Thank you!_

_As for everyone else, THANK YOU! It is always good to see reviews praising my work and begging for more to come! I am so sorry for taking so long but I hope this chapter makes it up a little. And on a further note, thanks for bashing Sasha in your reviews, it was highly amusing to see them and always put a smile on my face. Thanks again! I look forward to hearing from all of you! **And PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry for such a long delay. I had the biggest writer's block I've ever had. It took me a month to even start the first part of this chapter and my personal life has been pretty hectic. However, thanks to my best friend, my life is good and happy and I was able to finish this chapter in just two days. Amazing what those that you hold dear can do to you huh? Anyways, I'd like to give special thanks and a hug to my best friend and if she reads this, she definitely know who she is =]**


	15. Setting Things into Motion

**A/N - Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it and PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll write a better author's note later but its late and I'm tired. Enjoy the chapter! =D**

**Another note - I can't seem to use underline so I'm sorry for any confusion you guys may have.  
**

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

_'Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demonic thoughts'_**

**"_Jutsu _**_(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

_"Ashbringer Speech"_

_**"Nightmare Speech"**  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 – Setting Things into Motion**

"What did you say?!" Sarutobi had just received word from the Anbu about Orochimaru's attack on Team 7. He had heard the echoing roar and felt Naruto's chakra surging to incredible levels. He instantly knew Naruto had used an N-rank jutsu since there were less than a handful of techniques that could release so much chakra in an instant. Not only that, but Ibiki had come to him and reported that every member of Team 7 believed Kabuto was a spy. Things just weren't adding up and with Orochimaru somewhere in Konoha, Sarutobi couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Orochimaru has infiltrated the village and engaged Team 7 in battle. By the time we arrived on scene, Orochimaru had escaped and Team 7 was nowhere to be seen. We only knew it was Kakashi-san's team due to the destruction and the chakra that was practically charged in the air. The area itself looked as if a hurricane had been there since everything within a 300 meters radius had been knocked over by what looks like a very strong wind," the Anbu reported kneeling. "We found the remains of several snakes, and Mitarashi-san was on the northern sector where she explained the second part of the exam along with several other Chunin."

"Hmm . . . so he used Byakko," Sarutobi muttered as he began pacing. "Send out an alert to all shinobi present in the village! We need to know what Orochimaru is planning! And make sure you inform Anko first and tell her to not take any actions against him! She's no match for a Sannin."

"Hai!"

Sarutobi stared out the window, his face etched in a look of deep thought even after the Anbu had departed. _'Orochimaru . . . why are you here? You always have a reason for doing something and its obvious you targeted Naruto's team . . . but why?' _the old Hokage thought before addressing the newcomer. "How long have you been here?"

"In the village? Twenty-six minutes, forty-three seconds. In your office? Six minutes, fifty-seven seconds," the man replied in a deep baritone.

Sighing, the Sandaime turned around and gazed at the shinobi that stood before him. He was dressed in pure black, his attire consisting of the sleeveless shirt and black cargo pants. Over that was a strange kind of segmented armor along his legs and chest that had gray patterns that could easily be recognized as seals. His arms were bare with the exception of a black band that had a silver diamond on it, and the storm gray bracers that covered his entire forearm and stuck out as spikes at the elbows. Black boots and gloves covered his feet and hands, and over all this was a long pitch black cloak with a high collar and hood that would've concealed his entire body if it hadn't been thrown back to act like a cape. Across his chest was a dark gray chain that, strangely enough, had a large ring on either end. The man's face was completely hidden with a face mask similar to Kakashi's and the hood that casted a shadow over the rest of his features. In short, the man's identity was a complete mystery to everyone save the Hokage. Sarutobi knew who was standing before him and exactly what the person was. This man was a part of the Special Force Black Ops that answered only to him; in short, his personal force consisting of his most trusted and loyal warriors, each of them capable of taking on multiple Anbu and come out on top. Hell, the captains of each division could probably give the Sannin a hell of a fight if it was one on one. Their recruits could easily take down Naruto's team in less than a minute. They were known as Twilight and they answered solely to the Hokage. A department of ten divisions that worked in complete secrecy and the absolute last thing you wanted to mess with. They didn't just deal with shinobi, oh no . . . they deal with things far more powerful and dangerous than that. Things that now seem to be connected with Naruto and his teammates. This man in particular was part of Division One, the head of Twilight and consisting of some of the most powerful shinobi in the elemental countries. The captain of Division One, the man Sarutobi was talking to, was on par with the Sannin.

"You heard everything?"

"But of course. I've already sent Division Four to find and apprehend him but most likely we won't succeed. Orochimaru is far too elusive and with that battle he had just now, I doubt he's going to drop his guard any time soon," the man said standing up and joined the old Hokage in his surveying of the village. "He also has a head start so the chances that we'll find him are less than five percent."

"And what of your mission? I believe I assigned you and your Squad to deal with that problem at Land of Swamps."

"Taken care of . . . but we discovered something and it directly involves the boy," the man said handing a tattered scroll. The man remained silent as the Hokage read the scrolls contents with occasionally gasp of shock.

"Is this true?!"

"We believe so but we cannot risk taking them out since it would entice the rest to attack the village and even Twilight can't take them all on. The only way we can hope to avoid an all out war while still taking them out before they summon a virtual army is next month when there is a viable reason for their deaths."

"To think that they exist . . ."

"If they exist, then there must be a counter. You're going to have to give it to him eventually," the man said this time facing his boss. "It's the only way."

"I know . . . but he might die if he chooses to accept," Sarutobi muttered as he rolled up the scroll and gave it back to the captain. "Where's the rest of your squad?"

"X-6 is bringing in the remains to Division 3 for dissection. There are some interesting components we wish to implement into our weapons and some certain parts we'd like to test. X-7 and X-8 are filing the reports and informing the other Squad Captains of what transpired. X-3, X-4 and X-10 were injured are in the medical wing with X-5 and my lieutenant is looking through the other documents we found. This was the only readable one upon discovery."

"When are you going to find a new X-9?" Sarutobi asked looking at the captain. He only got silence but knew exactly what the man was thinking. "All of them?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll see soon enough," the captain replied.

"And what do the other captains think? It's pretty clear something big is going to happen soon and we'll need all of Twilight to be ready."

"They're all for it . . . well, most of them are at least. Fifth Division Captain is against it and so is Second Division Captain but you know how attached she is to the boy. The lieutenant of Division Seven is also against it because of what it'll reveal. Besides them, everyone else is just waiting for one of us to give them the invitation."

". . . And you?"

The captain sighed as he pushed back his hood revealing messy blond hair. He turned his head slightly to gaze into the old Hokage's eyes with his own sapphire blue eyes as his body became transparent. "I don't know how Naruto will react," the man said and with that, he vanished.

"Neither do I . . ." Sarutobi whispered.

* * *

"Ugh . . . Where am I?" Sasuke muttered. His vision was blurry and his entire body ached as if it was on fire, though it felt dulled somewhat. Slowly, his vision began to clear allowing him to finally see where he had ended up. "What the . . . how'd I end up here?!"

To his shock, Sasuke realized he was in the Uchiha Compound. The streets were empty, a cold reminder to the lonely Uchiha of the massacre and the one responsible for all the suffering he had endured. _'Why am I here? Last thing I remember was getting bitten by that gay pedophile . . . ugh . . . why is it always me. Wait . . . what was that?' _Sasuke thought, his sensitive ears picking up something. It sounded like voices and Sasuke quickly ran to the source.

He soon found himself at his own house and couldn't help but dread to see what was inside. Mustering up his courage, Sasuke opened the door and peered inside. What he saw would haunt his dreams for years to come.

Sitting right there before him was another version of himself, only five years younger, eating breakfast with his mother and father, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. But that shouldn't be possible, both his parents were dead, along with the rest of the Uchiha clan aside himself and their murderer, Itachi. _'What the hell is going on here?!' _Sasuke thought backing up in shock of what he was witnessing.

"Kaa-san? Where's Nii-san?" the miniature Sasuke asked as he munched on his tomato omelets. "He promised to help me with Shuriken jutsu today!"

"No . . . you fool! Why are you asking for Itachi?! He killed our entire family!" the present-day Sasuke screamed. His warning, however, was completely ignored. "Shit . . . they can't hear me! What the fuck is going on?!"

"Your Nii-san is on an important mission today. He won't be home until late," Mikoto said bringing her plate to the sink.

"Huh?" little Sasuke said looking disappointed.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm sure Itachi will train with you when he gets home," Mikoto said smiling. "Now hurry to the Academy or you'll be late! Itachi should be home by the time you get back."

"Make the Uchiha clan proud Sasuke," Fugaku said with a small smile.

"Okay! Bye Kaa-san! Tou-san!" little Sasuke shouted as he ran out the door with a huge smile on his face.

'_No . . . this is the day it all happened . . . this is the day Itachi massacred the entire clan!' _Sasuke thought, recalling with frightening clarity everything that had happened on that day. The very second he thought that, there was a blinding red flash and he was outside again, standing in the desolate empty avenue of the Uchiha compound. All around him lay the dead members of his clan; aunts, uncles, cousins, even grandparents had been killed and their corpses crumpled in a pool of their own blood. He was reliving his nightmare . . . the event that had changed his life forever.

"NOOOOOO!" Sasuke whirled around to see himself in his parents' room and his younger self screaming in agony. Standing less than ten feet away was his accursed brother, who was in the midst of using _**Tsukuyomi **_to torture his younger self and at his feet were the corpses of his father and mother. Tears cascaded down the little boy's cheeks as he screamed and writhed on the ground as he watched each of his beloved clan die before his very eyes while Itachi watch. "Don't show me this! Please! Stop it!"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke snarled and in less than a second sent his now bladed chain flying at Itachi, its entire length charged with electricity. To his shock, it passed right through him, as if he wasn't even there. "Fuck! I can't do a thing!"

"Why . . . why did you do this Nii-san?!" little Sasuke screamed as he was forced to watch his clan die one after another from the illusion cast by the brother he once loved. "NOOO! Mother! Father! STOP IT! STOP IT NII-SAN!!!"

Present-day Sasuke roared in anger as he watched the torture he went through as a child and practically flew at Itachi. His hand already charged up with a _**Chidori **__(One Thousand Birds) _as Sasuke closed in. "ITACHI!!!"

Once again, Sasuke found his attack going right through Itachi as if his hated brother was intangible. "What the hell?!" Sasuke snarled as he tried to stab his hated older brother with his _**Chidori **__(One Thousand Birds)_. Finally after what felt like an eternity of screaming did his younger self collapse, his eyes almost vacant with a dribble of drool running out his mouth. The sheer horror in his eye was more than enough for the older Sasuke to remember what had happen while under the _**Tsukuyomi**_. He was about to move closer to little Sasuke when the murderer spoke.

"Why you ask? To merely see what I was capable of," Itachi answered as if he was telling them the weather.

"What . . . you were capable of? That's it?" little Sasuke asked as he impressively tried to push himself up despite the mental torture he'd just received. "You killed everyone for a pathetic reason like that?!"

"It was important to me. You would not understand," Itachi said.

"You killed everyone . . . just to see . . . what you were capable of?! Don't mess with me!" little Sasuke screamed as he charged straight at Itachi, much to present-day Sasuke's shock.

"No! You fool!" Sasuke shouted trying to stop him. In a split second, Itachi had buried his fist in little Sasuke's gut, causing the poor boy to collapse on the ground as he coughed up small amounts of blood. The little Sasuke could only stare at his parents' dead bodies, their pale faces etched in horror just before they were killed by their own son.

'_I'm scared . . .' _little Sasuke thought but present-day Sasuke heard it clearly in his own mind. _'I have to get away!' _with that thought, Sasuke's former self bolted out of the door, tears streaming down his cheeks as he ran and screamed, "Don't kill me!"

Cursing, Sasuke took off after his younger self, surprised at the speed he could move at when he was only seven. He rounded a corner to see Itachi had headed off his younger self, who was backing away in fear. "Please don't kill me . . ."

"You're not even worth killing," Itachi cruelly said in his apathetic voice. His eyes began to spin as they shifted to that of the Mangekyō Sharingan. "I played the role of the perfect brother you wanted, fulfilled your every need basically . . . all to test your potential. You have always strived to surpass me, as a part of you hated me. I saw it; I can see it . . . with these eyes! I decided to let you live for my own ends my foolish brother. If you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me, loathe the very ground I walk . . . and survive. Cling to your pitiful life and live in your ugly way . . . survive . . . and run away."

"When you come to have eyes I possess . . . when your hatred for me has given you the same eyes as mine, come to me . . ." and with that, Itachi vanished. The entire compound crumbled away, leaving nothing but darkness all around him except for his younger self who had passed out on the ground.

Hesitantly, Sasuke approached his younger self and touched the boy's cheek. To his shock, he made contact and saw little Sasuke's eyes lock with his own. "What . . . are you doing here?" asked the miniature Sasuke as he tried to get his mind under control. "You're me right?"

"Yeah . . . but I don't know why I'm here or how I got here in the first place . . ." the older Sasuke answered.

"Kaa-san . . . Tou-san! They're all dead! I couldn't save them! I wasn't strong enough!" the little boy screamed as he latched onto the older Sasuke. "Why did it have to be this way!?" Sasuke could do nothing but try to comfort his younger self, the feeling of rage and sadness was creeping up on him when he recounted that horrible night.

Sasuke calmed himself down while looking at his former self with solemn-looking eyes. He knew that he could not save everyone that night. How could a seven-year-old Academy student take on his elder brother that had experience in the ANBU Black Ops? "Hey, calm down . . . you did everything you could. You were only seven and Itachi was a member of the Anbu, the elite shinobi of the village. We'll avenge our family and the rest of our clan. We'll kill Itachi for his crimes!"

"But . . . I'm not strong enough! We're not strong enough! We don't have enough power! How could we possibly defeat Itachi?!" little Sasuke screamed as he clung to his older self.

"_**Ku ku ku, but I can give you that power Sasuke-kun. The power to defeat Itachi is within your grasp if you join me! Accept my power and seek me out! You cannot defeat him by your lonesome self . . ."**_a slimy voice hissed from the darkness.

The two dark-haired avengers' snapped their heads up to locate the voice; its similarity to the gay pedophile that had crushed his team was dead on. Out of fear, little Sasuke buried his face into his older counterpart as a massive white snake emerged from the shadows, its eyes exactly like that of Orochimaru. Suddenly, a massive amount of KI slammed down on the two Sasuke's, its force nearly putting the younger one in a comatose state.

"_**Your clan was decimated. Everyone was killed . . .**__**" **_The snake paused for a moment to gaze straight into Sasuke's eyes. The serpentine eyes bore through to his soul with sick hunger. _**"**__**You watched them die. If only you had strength to beat him . . . If only you had my strength to kill him!**__**"**_

'_Shit . . . This isn't good . . .'_ Sasuke thought as he tried to shake off the fear that was beginning to take hold. He was torn among competing forces: retribution, vengeance through hatred, perseverance through natural talent, and thirst for more power. The situation itself would seem easy from his old philosophy, for he would take anything given, be it tainted or pure power, and use it to defeat his brother and avenge his clan. However, his eyes had been opened thanks to the mission in Wave and the rest of his teammates. He truly cared about them now and saw Naruto as his brother and Sakura . . . well . . . she was just Sakura, there was no way he could describe her or what she was to him since she was unique in her own right. And Kakashi had become like an uncle, always checking up on him and making sure he was alright. If he accepted this curse, he had no doubt that it would grant him incredible powers but at what cost? Would he lose himself if he were to accept this power from the gay snake bastard or would that power put his comrades in jeopardy? Would the seal influence him in some way? Would his deceased clan approve? And what would his friends think? What would they do if they were in his shoes? Would Naruto and Sakura accept this accursed source of energy? No . . . he knew neither of them would accept this kind of power. It was synthetic, fake, tainted, and cursed. Naruto's holy and void powers were based off hard work. Sasuke had seen some of the training his teammate put himself through. To say a jounin would die from the amount of training was severely sugar coating it. He knew that if it wasn't for Naruto's seemingly infinite stamina and pain tolerance, the blond angel would be dead with how much he pushed himself. Naruto had told him to work hard for skill, to earn his power and protect his friends. Power was earned through ardor and commitment, not copied, granted or handed around on a silver platter. The onetime Sasuke had succumbed to temptation and attempted to copy one of Naruto's techniques, he found himself with his legs actually rammed up the Shodaime's nose and his torso painted bright red. It basically looked like the Shodaime was having a nosebleed. He had vowed afterwards to never try to copy Naruto's techniques, or anyone from Konoha for that matter, ever again.

As for Sakura, she had definitely changed. She was now his equal and knew more Ninjutsu than he did. Her powers, however, were obtained through tests that were still active and she had to learn the techniques to utilize her powers. In short, her abilities weren't given to her, they were earned through hard work and he knew she wouldn't accept this kind of power. The talismans granted her high affinities in each of the elements, but to utilize them required her to train and learn multiple techniques, otherwise the power was useless. Everything else about her . . . well, he didn't know how to describe it. He still recalled how the girl once did absolutely nothing except annoy him and demand for dates. Sure it stroked his ego and knocked it up a few notches, but there was a limit to how much he could take. Sasuke knew that he had been harsh when he told her how annoying her rambling was but now . . . now, as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed her company and on occasion . . . he actually found himself looking forward to the times when they would see each other. Maybe he was just soft when it came to the fairer sex . . . or was it just her?

Their answer was clear. Under no circumstances would anyone in Team 7 accept such a vile and corrupt power and he, Sasuke Uchiha, was a part of that team. His answer was now perfectly clear. Looking down at his smaller self, Sasuke smiled warmly as he raised himself up to his full height. A massive flare of chakra exploded out of Sasuke's body, knocking back the white snake that had begun to slither closer. Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at the massive snake with Sharingan red eyes. "I refuse your power."

"_**Insolent brat! I offered you power beyond your comprehension and you refuse my generous offer! If I cannot win you over, I shall take this body by force!"**_ the serpent hissed and lunged at the two Sasuke's.

"Get the fuck away from me or I'll kill you!" cursed as he grabbed his younger self and dodged.

**"_An excellent idea . . ."_**another voice whispered. There was a flash and Orochimaru froze, its eyes wide in shock and pain as he peered into the darkness.

"_**Who . . . ?"**_ Orochimaru hissed before he collapsed, his serpent head hitting the floor in a loud crash and rolled away. The massive snake began to glow before crumbling away and vanishing in a sudden gust of wind.

**"_That is none of your concern Orochimaru. Your soul in this body has been destroyed,"_** the voice responded as a figure strode out of the shadows. He was easily six foot two, and had a lean athletic build. His eyes were a glowing silvery blue, complimenting his wild and spiky silvery blue hair, and had an icy blue X across the center of his face. His clothes consisted of a form fitting white jacket that had black designs adorning the shoulders and sleeves, a pitch black sash, and a white hakama that had pitch black flames at the end. His jacket was open, revealing the black lining on the inside, and the chains wrapped around his bare chest. In his hand was a long battle scythe that literally oozed power. The shaft was made of black obsidian, its length glowing with veins of silvery blue essence making it a beautiful work of art. On one end was a long black spike, ensuring anyone that it could impale without fail. On the other end was a small crystal dragon skull that held in its jaws a chain link. The double edged blade was rather unique. The blade appeared to be nothing more than a storm gray frame, as thought the edge was all that made up the scythe's blade. The hollow center was filled with a strange type of essence, the silvery blue energy moving in a hypnotizing manner. Upon closer inspection, the two Sasuke's could see skulls in the essence that occasionally cried out giving them chills.

"Who . . . who are you?" Sasuke asked as he held his younger self closer to him. Hitomi had sparked a love for children in the once stoic Uchiha and a younger him was something he couldn't help but find precious. It was then he noticed the massive amount of power coming off of the man before him. "Better yet . . . what are you?"

**"_My name is Forsaken, a celestial being, and you Sasuke Uchiha have just been deemed worthy of my power,"_** the man answered with a grin.

"Wait, what?!"

**"_Allow me to explain. Your friend Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze wields the power of holy and void chakra, both of which are lesser celestial chakras. To use the correct terms as well as give you a better understanding of things, Holy and Void chakra are known as Astral Celestial Chakra, and their higher forms, Empyrean and Necromancer, sometimes known as unholy, chakras are known Transcending Celestial Chakra. I could sense the power in you as well as the potential to wield me which is why I've been calling for you the entire time you were in this accursed place. However, imagine my surprise when you arrived and suffering from a cursed seal that had a disgusting soul attached to it,"_** Forsaken said scowling at the place Orochimaru once lay. The scythe in his hand seemed to pulse with power as the feeling of death washed over the area. Suddenly, the scythe floated out of Forsaken's hand and into Sasuke's._**"Anyways, I am required to give you a test and decided to give it to you in the forms of overcoming the influence of the cursed seal. As soon as you were branded with it, Orochimaru's influence had begun to corrupt you. You were, however, able to resist its power by thinking of your friends and your deceased clan. Because of that, I've deemed you worthy to wield the power of unholy chakra and have given you a gift."**_

"Wait wait wait . . . do you mean to tell me that Naruto's Holy and Void chakras are actually the lesser form of celestial chakra?!" asked Sasuke looking incredulous getting a nod. "And I just gained the power of unholy chakra which is a higher form of celestial chakra?!" Forsaken nodded. "I am so beast!" Sasuke laughed in glee as his ego went up a few notches. He swung the scythe around experimentally, loving how perfectly balanced and easy it was to wield.

**"_Do not let the power get to your head. Transcending celestial chakra is easily ten times more difficult to control and a human cannot handle large amounts within their body. Naruto's holy and void reserves will no doubt be much larger than your unholy chakra reserves."_**

"Well . . . what can I do with unholy chakra? And how will I access this power if it's so hard to control?" Sasuke asked as his younger self watched on in curiosity. Realizing that he was no longer needed, he gave his older self a hug and faded from view, smiling as Sasuke smiled wistfully at him. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll avenge our family."

"You'd better!" little Sasuke said laughing as he vanished.

**"_You are fortunate that we're in your mind, though it'll be some time before it returns to its original state. Perhaps a day or two before you recover and can return to the physical world. Until then, I will teach you how to control the power of the dead! Prepare yourself!"_** Forsaken shouted as he blurred through seals so fast that Sasuke had missed the entire thing even with his Sharingan activated.

"Shit . . . I'm screwed."

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" two voices screamed, scaring away any creatures nearby, including the 50 foot centipede that had been creeping up on them.

"I'm sorry! We tried to find him but we couldn't even sense his chakra signature! Sasuke just vanished!" Ino shouted holding her arms out in case Naruto and Sakura decided to get violent. She did not want to fight them after seeing their full powers.

Naruto and Sakura had only just woken up, having been unconscious for almost 2 days. The other teams had woken up and had departed to continue the test, but Ino had insisted on looking after Naruto and Sakura, saying that she owed Naruto a debt. Though confused, Chouji and Shikimaru had consented and had gone out to find a scroll, returning every few hours to check up on their teammate and friends. Unfortunately, that also meant that Ino had to be the one to break the news about Sasuke's sudden disappearance.

"Shit . . . we have to find him! Naruto, how much chakra do you have left?" Sakura asked looking very upset and anxious.

"None! I don't even have enough chakra to summon my wings! I used every bit of my void, holy, and human chakra on that last attack! Hell, I had to use all the chakra I had stored in my swords and in the seal on my jacket since it wasn't enough. What's worse is that I don't have any soldier pills with me," Naruto growled as he tried to remember what had happened during their battle with Orochimaru. "And when the hell did you learn how to make metal?!"

"About a week after we discovered how to make steam and lava. I realized that with my high affinity to earth, I might be able to fuse them with fire and water to create metal," Sakura answered. "What about your sword techniques?"

"Those still need chakra to retain their form and some of these moves require the chakra for increase in speed," Naruto replied. "Did you discover any other elemental fusion?"

"Who the fuck cares about my elemental fusions?! I want my fuck buddy back!" Sakura all but screeched.

"Your what?!" Ino screeched looking shocked at Sakura's outburst.

"Ignore her Ino, we have more important things to worry about," Naruto said looking around as he adjusted one of the earrings on his ear. "Where's the rest of your team Ino? Hell, where is everyone? I'm pretty sure Team 8 was there too."

"They already woke up and left. My teammates left about two hours ago to find a scroll and should be back soon. By the way, another team came by and helped us. I think one of them said she was a friend of yours. Tenten I think was her name," Ino answered as she flushed furiously upon hearing Sakura mumble about Sasuke and what she would do to him. It was bad enough that even the Devil himself would blush. _'What the hell happened to Sakura?'_

"Tenten was here?" Naruto said in surprised. "Hmm, I'll have to remember to thank her when we finish this fucking test. But first, we have to find Sasuke."

"And how do you intend on doing that?" Ino asked scooting closer to Naruto in an effort to get away from the now blushing Sakura as her fingers began moving down.

"Well first, we have to get some food in our stomachs. Chakra is made from fusing physical and spiritual energy together and without food, our bodies are exhausted and won't be able to make any chakra. Do you have any food?" Naruto asked only to receive a negative from Ino. "Well is there a stream nearby?"

"I think there's one about 200 yards east. Chouji and Shikamaru told me when they filled our canteens," Ino said as she fearfully watched Sakura's fingers get closer and closer to her objective.

"Alright, I'm going to go fishing. Why don't you try to start a fire while I'm gone," Naruto said standing up and stretching a bit to work out the kinks in his body. He strode off into the forest, leaving Ino all by herself with a now insanely horny Sakura who needed more than just her fingers to work off her frustration.

"Oh Ino . . ." Sakura said in a cheerful voice. Ino could only whimper.

A loud cackle distracted the two girls before either could move. "Well what do we have here?! A couple of slutty bitches ready for me to fuck?! How sweet!" a loud arrogant voice shouted as three shadowy figures leapt down from a tree branch, revealing themselves to be the Sound team.

'_Oh he's dead . . .' _both girls thought with murder in their eyes. The amount of KI they were exuded caused a few nearby creatures to collapse with heart attacks.

"You there . . . the one with the pink hair . . . Where's Sasuke?" asked the boy that had bandages covering most of his face. Mentally, he was screaming in fear at the KI the two were exuding but he needed to show a strong front and the bandages around his face helped with that. "And don't lie to me; we know you're his teammate!"

"How the fuck should I know where he is? I woke up less than ten minutes ago bitch so leave me the fuck alone or I'm going to shove your slutty whore and that walking arrogant retard up your ass after I castrate you with you're a rusty spoon!" Sakura screamed at them getting gob smacked looks from everyone at the use of her atrocious language.

"I . . . I . . ." the team was obviously at a loss for words. "Fuck it, Zaku! Just go kill them!"

"Don't order me around Dosu! And I say the two of us fuck these little whores before we kill them!" Zaku shouted as he walked forward and pointed one of his palms at the two girls. "And if you give me any lip about that Kin, I'll kill you too!"

"I am not in the mood for this," Sakura grumbled as she stood up but was stopped by Ino. "I got this Sakura! You're not the only one who's gotten stronger," the platinum haired girl said as she began going through seals.

"Take this bitch!" Zaku shouted. _**"Zankūha **__(Decapitating Air Waves)__**!"**_

"_**Ninpōu: Shitai Yokuatsu **__(Ninja Art: Limb Restraint)__**!"**_

Without warning, Zaku's arm suddenly dropped and released its attack right on the sound genin's leg. A piercing scream echoed from the clearing as Zaku clutched his bloody leg while trying to get his arm to work but for some reason, it refused to listen to his commands. It was as if he didn't even have an arm. Everyone else stood in absolute shock at the turn of events.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" Zaku roared as he attempted to get control over his arm.

"I made it so your mind no longer recognizes your right arm, which leaves you unable to use it until you either break the Genjutsu or I choose to release technique," Ino said smirking. "And since you can only use one arm, there's no way you can perform a Genjutsu release!"

"This is Genjutsu?! Where the fuck did you learn a technique like this?"

"Obviously you don't know how Genjutsu works. They're done through disrupting one's chakra flow within the opponents' mind causing them to perceive reality incorrectly by manipulating the flow of electricity and chakra. As for where I got this technique, it was from Naruto-kun. He is the Creator after all. He can make all sorts of awesome techniques and since my clan deals with the mind, these particular jutsu are perfect for me!" Ino chirped. In fact, the mind manipulation techniques had been given to her due to Kagome being unable to use them. As it turned out, the mind techniques needed a user that was already intimate in the manipulation of another person's mind, lest the inexperienced user be trapped in their opponents mind forever. "How about I show you my strongest technique?! I'll take you to a special world!" Ino goaded as she finished the seal sequence. _**"Ninpōu:**__** Sakasa Sekai **__(Ninja Art: Inverted World)__**!"**_

"Don't get cocky bitch!" Zaku shouted raising both his arms and glared at Ino only to receive a shock. She was upside down . . . as in she and the pinkette standing next to her were standing upside down. It was then he noticed something more. The trees, the ground, everything was upside down. "What the fuck?"

"Welcome . . . to the inverted world," Ino said grinning as she drew several kunai.

"The what?" Zaku demanded. It wasn't just him; Dosu and Kin had also been caught in the technique and were quickly analyzing everything they could. _'Upside down? No, she said inverted . . . everything has been switched basically . . . left and right as well,'_ Kin thought. However, before she could think on it anymore, Ino had shot forward, her kunai raised to kill. "What out Zaku!"

"Heh! This is just an illusion! If everything is opposite, then that means you're attacking from behind me as well!" Zaku shouted and whirled around. _**"Zankūha **__(Decapitating Air Waves)__**!"**_

"GGYYAAAHHHH!" The screams only made Zaku smile as he took satisfaction over the kill of that annoying bitch.

"Baka . . . you really don't get it," a smug voice said from behind him. White hot pain coursed through his side as he looked down to see several kunai sticking out of his body. His eyes were wide as he looked at Ino's smirking face. "You fell for the illusion perfectly. The inverted world is only seen through your eyes. An optical illusion. Your body and brain functions are still the same so even though your eyes and brain deduced that in the inverted world, forward and backward are reversed, your body would still turn and attack what's really behind you." Zaku's eyes widened upon realizing what Ino meant. "Figured it out yet? That's right bozo, you attacked your own teammates!"

"Shit!" Whirling around, Zaku saw both his teammates lying on the ground groaning after the sudden attack. However, the sudden movement merely caused the kunai to dig deeper into his side as he finally collapsed in a world of pain. The kunai had hit one of his kidneys, and he knew that there was little chance of his surviving. But he could at least take out the blond bitch that had killed him. Raising his working arm, Zaku pointed it toward Ino who looked shocked at the sound-nin's actions. "The least I can do is take you out with me bitch!" Zaku snarled as he attempted to focus through the ever creeping darkness. _**"Zankūkyokuha **__(Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)__**!"**_

A massive torrent of air exploded out of Zaku's palm, guaranteeing annihilation of anything in front of him. Upon hearing the screams of pain, a sinister but weak smile appeared on Zaku's dying face until he heard a voice speak, once again from behind him. "You forget . . . you're still in my illusion. Thanks for taking out your teammates."

Zaku turned his head, his eyes gazed over the knocked out forms of his two teammates before glaring weakly at Ino who merely grinned as she brought down her kunai, giving the sound-nin his ticket to Hell.

"Impressive . . . you've certainly improved Ino-chan," a voice said from above her. Looking up, she saw Naruto with his wings out as he gazed down onto the clearing. With ease that shocked her, Naruto stepped off the branch, plummeting down almost fifty feet before a single flap of his wings slowed the fall allowing him to land without so much as a sound. "But seriously Ino . . . I'm gone for less than ten minutes and you already got yourself into trouble."

"It's my beauty! No one can resist," Ino said winking flirtatiously at Naruto who merely chuckled. "I know you find my beauty tantalizing Na-ru-to-kun."

"Of course Ino-chan, you're simply beautiful," Naruto said with a smile. He had however completely missed the blush that appeared on the platinum blonde's face. "Wait, where's Sakura?"

"Right here Naruto-kun!"

"What were you doing?" Naruto asked taking note that his pink haired teammate was heading toward him from the direction of the sound-nin. If he recalled, he distinctly heard the sounds of fabric ripping. "Did you get their scroll?"

"Scroll? What scroll?" Sakura asked as she drew closer, a clearly peeved look on her face.

"The scroll the sound shinobi had? The scrolls that designate whether we pass or not?! That scroll?!" Naruto demanded now wondering what the hell she had done to them.

"Oh! That scroll! Yeah, that mummy guy had the scroll," Sakura said looking put out suddenly. "It was an Earth Scroll by the way so we're cleared to head to the tower."

"Wait . . . what were you doing?"

"What do you think?! I was looking at the size of his dick! I'm horny and Sasuke-kun isn't here so I need something to fuck me raw! But he's so fucking tiny! I bet he has to masturbate with tweezers! No way could he bang a girl with that small ass pecker!" Sakura ranted, completely ignoring the extremely embarrassed and red faces of her teammate and friend. Hell, even Dosu, who was unconscious, turned red at the insult to his 'manliness'.

"Too much information!" Naruto screamed as he ran away while telling Ashbringer and Nightmare to start talking as to drown out Sakura's rant. _'But she has a point . . . we need to find Sasuke,' _Naruto thought to his tenants.

"_I suggest going back to the S-sector and see if you can find any clues of his whereabouts. Perhaps Sakura can locate him through her chakra sonar," _Ashbringer said.

"_**Actually . . . I think I know where he is," **_Nightmare said shocking Ashbringer and nearly causing Naruto to crash into a tree in surprise. Quickly regaining his composure, Naruto demanded _'What?! Where is he?!'_

"_**Remember that feeling I got at the beginning of the exam? I realized why it felt so familiar . . . it was Forsaken."**_

'_Forsaken?! You mean the scythe that granted its wielder the power of unholy chakra and the souls of the dead?!' _Naruto mentally screamed. _'What the hell is going on?! Why are so many gifts of the Gods appearing?'_

"_**I don't know why so many of Gods' gifts are appearing but its clear something terrible is going to happen. And as for Forsaken, yes, the very same," **_Nightmare said in an unusually serious voice. _**"My older brother has awaken it seems and has picked the Uchiha to be his wielder should he pass the test. There's only two ways for you to find him: either he has to find you or you have to find him."**_

'_What do you mean?'_

"_**Last I heard, Forsaken had been taken to an underground cavern of obsidian. There's only one way in and out and by the sounds of it, the Uchiha found the way in during the fight or perhaps he was blown inside from those last attacks. No doubt when he was knocked inside, Forsaken sensed him and teleported him over to his alter. But it doesn't matter how he got in, what matters now is that he's stuck underground in pitch black darkness and the chances of him finding his way back are slim to none. Also, the Uchiha will be forced to fight his way back up from the countless undead as well as experience some of the monstrosities of the Nine Circles of Hell."**_

'_There's no way Sasuke could survive all that . . . he's strong but he's not invincible, even with unholy chakra. What's the other method?' _Naruto asked.

"_**Use my power. Void chakra is the power over the emptiness in between dimensions and worlds, mainly this world and the afterlife. You'll have to focus your void chakra to an extremely thin edge over the sword. It'll have to be to the point where the void chakra isn't even visible before slicing the air in front of you. After that, you must concentrate on who where you want to go and jump through the tear in space. If you're lucky, it'll take you to the Uchiha."**_

'_And if I'm not lucky?'_

"_**You'll either be trapped in the void for the rest of eternity or end up somewhere else. It could be anywhere in the world, heaven, hell, or the elemental plane. You don't have the chakra control necessary for Kyoton: Kyomon no Jutsu **__(Void Release: Void Gate) __**so this is the only option you have."**_

"I swear void chakra has more dangers than perks . . ." Naruto grumbled out loud. Knowing that it was the only option, Naruto trekked back to Ino and Sakura to inform them of the news.

Upon returning, he noticed that the rest of Team 10 had arrived and were currently talking to Ino while glancing warily at Sakura.

"Oh Naruto, there you are," Shikamaru said nonchalantly. "Why'd you run off?"

"What do you think?" Naruto answered jerking his head toward his pink teammate that was gazing dreamily into the distance. The blush on her cheeks easily told Naruto that she was thinking of Sasuke in a less than pure manner. "I don't know why but she's acting worse than usual."

"Mm . . . troublesome," the shadow user sighed. He glanced at his own teammates, taking note of Chouji snacking on a bag of chips once again while Ino had actually gone so far as to draw a kunai in case Sakura decided to jump her. "Any luck on finding Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura snapped. "Where is he?! Where's my hot ass fuck partner?! He had better come out here and rape me or so help me Galadriel, I'll make it so he can't walk tomorrow instead of me!"

"Dude . . . Naruto . . . how do you deal with all this shit?" Shikamaru whispered as Team 10 backed away from the horny ranting Sakura. Naruto glanced at the team before sighing.

"I'll show you in about five minutes," Naruto said pulling out Nightmare. _'Alright Nightmare, give me some chakra,' _Naruto said. He was lucky that his tenants could provide him with chakra but the problem was that he couldn't control it very well. Even if his chakra control was perfect like his pink-haired teammate, controlling void or holy chakra given to him by the celestial being was nigh impossible without their help. He could only perform, on his own, techniques that didn't matter if there was a shit load of chakra packed behind it, like the special bunshin he had made for Ashbringer and Nightmare. The more chakra used, the longer the bunshin would last. It was his tenants that gave the bunshin form when he applied the transformation. "Give me some space," Naruto said as he felt the rush of void chakra flow into his sword.

Naruto focused on compacting the chakra down, mentally thanking Nightmare for the assistance he was providing from within his mind. Bit by bit, the void chakra was compressed as beads of sweat trickled down Naruto's cheek. _'Shit, this is a lot harder than I thought.'_

"_**Almost there . . . NOW!"**_

"**Jigenno Kadoguchi ****Kaisetsu **(Dimensional Gateway Opening)**!" **Naruto barked as he swung Nightmare straight up, slicing into the very fabric of space and time before him. Instantly, a massive vacuum like force slammed into all the genin, causing them to channel chakra into the ground to avoid being sucked in. The suction power was so strong that Naruto was forced to retract his wings less he get pulled in. _'Shit! You didn't tell me this would happen!'_

"_**Sorry, I forgot," **_Nightmare said while he concentrated on the portal, hoping that he could get the portal to send Naruto into the female's side of the Hot Springs. He knew that Ami, Kagome, Kira, Yuugao, Kurenai, and Anko all went to the Hot Springs on Wednesday at around two in the afternoon, which, if his internal clock was right, jumping through the portal and ending up in the Hot Spring would be just perfect. The Uchiha could wait after all.

'_Yeah right . . . Ash-chan?' _Naruto thought.

"_On it! Since Mei-chan isn't here, I have to make sure I dish out enough beating to equal both of us!" _Ashbringer said cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"_**Oh shit . . ." **_Nightmare whispered. Screams soon followed.

"Naruto! What the fuck is that?!" Ino screamed over the roaring winds, effectively distracting Naruto from the beating Nightmare was getting. She watched in shock as a giant log flew over her head and literally shattered upon entering the tear in space.

"It's a tear in space that'll let us find Sasuke! But I didn't know the suction power would be this strong!" Naruto yelled back. "All we need to do is concentrate on Sasuke and it should bring us to him!"

"Should?!" Shikamaru shouted having caught the key word.

"Yes should!" Naruto shouted back as he saw a colorful plastic bag fly into the endless void.

"NO!!! MY BARBEQUE FLAVORED CHIPS!" Chouji screamed and to the utter shock of them all, dived into the void after them.

"CHOUJI!" Ino shouted in fear.

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto cursed. "SHIKAMARU!"

"I KNOW!" Shikamaru screamed already blurring through seals desperately. _**"Kage Nui no Jutsu **__(Shadow Sewing Technique)__**!"**_

Black tendrils burst out of Shikamaru's shadow and flew at Chouji, wrapping themselves around the chubby Akamichi's ankles just in time. Slowly, but surely, the tendrils of shadow pulled Chouji away from the tear in space and certain death, but also away from his precious chips. _'My barbequed flavored chips . . . Why?!'_ Chouji mentally wailed.

"That idiot . . ." Naruto muttered as he turned back to the gateway. "Alright, I'm going to jump in and see if I can get to Sasuke." With a scared but determined look, Naruto took a deep breath as he prepared to jump through the unknown. He focused his mind onto the portal, mentally instructing it to connect to his lost teammate. _'Please let this work . . .' _Naruto thought desperately as he bent his legs. He was about to jump through when a black figure practically flew out of the portal, panting furiously. In the figure's hand was a weapon of some sort that was raised about its head as it whirled around to face the portal from which he came. Suddenly, a horrifying giant skeleton pulled itself out from the portal, roaring as it did so. Its hand reached out for the figure whose eyes suddenly turned a familiar crimson red.

"Get the fuck away from me!" the figure shouted in a voice Naruto and Sakura immediately recognized. They were about to let out shouts of relief when the giant skeleton suddenly thrust its hand out at Sasuke in an attempt to grab him. _**"**__**Hidoiton: Daiichi Jigoku: Saish**__**ū no **__**Ts**__**ūka **__(Unholy Release: First Hell: Final Passing)__**!"**_

Just as the skeleton was about to touch him, Sasuke slammed his weapon into the ground. A large crack opened the earth as a virtual wall of silvery blue smoke exploded upwards. To everyone's shock, the smoke actually stopped the giant skeleton's attack as it seem to be unable to get through the wall of smoke. They all wanted to help but fear and, in Naruto's case, the gateway kept them rooted in place. Fortunately, Sasuke apparently wasn't finished as he had pulled back his weapon and pointed it at the skeleton.

"_**Hidoiton: Daiichi Jigoku: Gō**__**ky**__**ū Junan **__(Unholy Release: First Hell: Wailing Torment)__**!"**_

Silvery blue smoke suddenly appeared, wrapping itself around the end of the weapon before exploding outwards in five streaming clouds. The attack flew around the skeletal arm, letting out spine chilling screams as it closed in on their target. It was only then that Naruto's sharp eyes saw what the smoke really was. They were souls, or at least the embodiment of them. Within the tip of each cloud, Naruto could make out a skull just before they collided against the skeletal giant with the force of a few explosion tags. The blast shattered several of the giant skeleton's ribs.

However it wasn't enough as the giant skeleton began to pull the rest of itself out of the gateway, roaring as it did so. Cursing, Sasuke went through another set of seals as he slammed his scythe into the ground before him. Large crevices appeared as the ghostly fumes and souls rose from the cracks. _**"**__**Hidoiton: Daiichi Jigoku: Tamakaji no Jutsu **__(Unholy Release: First Hell: Soul Fire Technique)__**!"**_

Sasuke took a deep breath, allowing the essence of souls to seep into his mouth as he assumed the same stance to that of the _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_. He thrust his head forward, letting lose a massive inferno of silvery blue flames. Screaming skulls could be seen within the flames as they incinerated the giant skeleton's arm. It was this point did the others finally react.

"_**Bunbun Baika no Jutsu **__(Partial Multi-Size Technique)__**!"**_

Chouji's arm instant transformed to the size of a giant as his fist slammed into the giant skeleton. The punch knocked the creature back, causing it to tumble closer to the gateway. Another powerful blow

caused the skeleton to roar in pain as another one of its bone's cracked before slowing retreating back into the void, its balefully glowing eyes vanishing in the darkness, leaving the blacken remains of its arm. As soon as the monstrosity had retreated, Naruto swung his sword down and sealed the tear shut. Everyone sighed in relief as the gateway closed and turned to look at the retrieved Sasuke only for their jaws to drop in shock. In Sasuke's hand was a long and deadly looking scythe that Naruto immediately knew was Forsaken. But that wasn't what had shocked the genin. No, what surprised them was white flame like marks etched across his face and neck. The markings seemed to have burn through Sasuke's very skin, revealing the white bone underneath. They could even see some of his teeth from the marks that had burned over his cheek and the group couldn't help but shiver in fear. From these marks, a strange silvery blue essence rose from them. Occasionally, they would flare crimson red before changing back to its silvery blue.

Tentatively, Sakura stepped forward. "Sasuke?"

As if awakening from a trance, Sasuke's head snapped up and the marks suddenly faded with the skin growing back over the bone to everyone's relief. He began to sway, obvious fatigue from the exertion he had just gone through and was using Forsaken as a means to remain standing. "Ugh . . . Sakura? Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he saw his teammates. A genuine smile appeared on his face as he was tackled by Sakura in a glomp that he surprisingly returned.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura squealed as she began squeezing the life out of her teammate. It didn't take long for his face to turn purple from lack of oxygen and from Sakura grinding her hips against him.

"You're losing your touch teme, less than a minute you escape from the portal and you already get caught by Sakura?" Naruto laughed as he walked over to his teammates. "You can tell us what happened later Sasuke, right now we need to head to the tower. We got lucky and found an Earth Scroll."

"Let's go then," Sasuke said as he attempted to pull Sakura off him. Her response was to only squeeze him tighter. _'Shit . . . Forsaken, she's killing me!'_

**"_Rest in peace then Uchiha, perhaps I'll see you in Hell with my brother. That reminds me, when you get the chance, I want you to speak to Naruto about Ashbringer and Nightmare but until then, enjoy!"_ **Forsaken replied in a slightly amused tone.

'_Ha ha, very funny Forsaken . . . shit, she's squeezing tighter,' _Sasuke thought as his vision began turning white. _'Ow ow ow ow ow ow OWWW!'_

**"**_**Whatever you do, don't go towards the light!" **_Forsaken shouted trying desperately to keep his master alive.

"Shit . . . I don't think Sakura is going to let go," Naruto muttered as Sakura began licking Sasuke's neck causing the Uchiha to pale and struggle even more. It was then that Sasuke and Sakura's relationship went to a whole other level. Licking Sasuke's neck one more time, Sakura opened her mouth and chomped down onto his neck while making a strange "Capu-chuu" sound. (Yes I used Rosario + Vampire . . . I couldn't resist when I realized Sakura and Moka are a lot alike)

"GYYAAHH!" Sasuke screamed as Sakura began lapping up his blood. _'When the hell did she become a vampire?! _Sasuke thought as he writhed and struggled against the pinkette quenching her sudden thirst. It was like his soul was being sucked out with each drop of blood she drank. "Stop sucking my blood!"

"But Sasuke-kun . . . it taste so good . . ." Sakura moaned euphorically. She pulled away for a moment, her eyes glazed and cheeks flushed. It was then that Sasuke noticed where her eyes were focusing on down south. "I wonder if it taste even better down there . . ."

"GGGYYAAAHHH!!!! GET AWAY! WAIT! STOP! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR HANDS ARE GOING?!"

Naruto couldn't help but face fault at the sudden change in his teammates' behavior turned and couldn't help but sweat drop. All of Team 10 were sitting on a fallen log, watching in awe as Sakura practically molested Sasuke in front of them. Somehow, Chouji had gotten a large bag of popcorn and was currently sharing it with the stunned team as he watched the show. "Uhm . . . you guys can go now . . . this is going to take a while."

All three of them shook their heads in unison, far more interested in what was happening before them than the test. Sighing, Naruto decided to end this now as he wanted to get some proper rest and food. "Sakura . . . get off him now," Naruto growled in an icy cold voice. Instantly, Sakura jumped off of her teammate, and moved away. She hated that tone of voice Naruto used, it was clear, cold, and had a promise of pain should it be disobeyed. But it wasn't that that made her obey. No, it was the fact that Naruto only used this tone when he was upset or something dangerous or important was happening that needed their undivided attention.

"Sorry Naruto . . . I couldn't control myself," Sakura said looking embarrassed. "These talismans . . . they're still affecting me and when Sasuke's smell . . . something about his blood and that seal . . . I just couldn't resist . . . I wanted to taste that power and in the end, I just ended up biting him. I'm so sorry Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto's expression softened and threw an arm around his pink-haired teammate. "No worries, we just need to get going. Our chakra reserves are practically empty and we need to report to the Hokage of what happened. Plus, we are in the middle of a test so it'd be best to finish as soon as possible. Finally, when the hell did you develop a blood fetish?!"

"I don't know . . . I just couldn't control myself . . . it was sooo good," Sakura moaned as she quickly helped Sasuke up, though her eyes were clearly fixed between his legs. Naruto chuckled upon seeing Sasuke pale even more before turning toward Team 10. "Were you guys able to get both scrolls?"

"Yeah, Chouji and I found a team about three miles west. Lucky for us, they were already dead. Judging from the marks on the ground and the torn bloody clothing, I'd say they were killed by some animals instead of competing shinobi. We searched through their stuff and found the scroll we needed. Thank Kami we did . . . this test is way too troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he watched Sasuke hold his scythe in front of him as to ward off his horny pink-haired teammate.

"Mm, that's good. Let's head over to the tower together then. Less of a chance we'll be attack if we're in a large group," Naruto said as he summoned his wings. He preferred to have them out as keeping them within his body for long periods of time would make them cramp up. "C'mon lets go."

The six genin headed off to the tower with Shikamaru jumping ahead to speak to Naruto. "So exactly how do you deal with that girl when she gets in her . . . moods?" the shadow user asked looking warily back at the girl.

"Three ways. You saw me use the first one just now but I hate using that tone with her and I don't use it often unless something important or dangerous is or will happen. The second method is having Sasuke around. Just throw him at her and she'll latch onto him like a leech," Naruto said grinning fondly. He had so many glorious memories of him throwing Sasuke right at Sakura who would proceed to not only squeeze the life out of him, but also start unzipping his pants. "The final method is something I only found out by chance during a mission. Sakura sometimes talks in her sleep and I'm a pretty light sleeper and heard her. As it turns out, Sakura has a second persona within her mindscape. In one part of her mind, there is a life-like statue of Sasuke . . ."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as Naruto trailed off. "Wait . . . you don't mean . . ."

"Yeah . . . the statue is naked and proudly showing every bit of itself. Apparently, it can move on its own if Sakura wants to so whenever she's in her state of sexual frustration and Sasuke's not around, she goes into her mind and . . . uhm . . . satisfies herself," Naruto whispered looking highly embarrassed.

". . . Does Sasuke know?"

"I don't think he would be able to handle the mental trauma if he found out," Naruto muttered.

"So . . . she actually goes in there and . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

"She does it with a fucking statue?!"

"Well, it can move apparently . . ."

". . . Fucking . . . troublesome . . . I think . . ."

"SASUKE!" Naruto and Shikamaru instantly spun around and saw Sasuke laying on the ground, unconscious and extremely pale. Forsaken was sending silvery blue bolts of electricity through his master in a futile attempt to wake him as Ino shook him to and fro and Sakura leaned down to sink her teeth back into his neck.

"I think he heard us . . ." Naruto muttered.

"You think?! So troublesome . . ."

The two quickly called Chouji who hadn't noticed and headed back to the girls and the soon to be bitten Sasuke. None of them noticed two pitch black eyes gazing maliciously from the shadows as a sinister grin on its face. **"Master will be pleased . . . everything is going according to plan," **the figure laughed before vanishing in a swirl of black feathers and flames.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Jigenno Kadoguchi ****Kaisetsu **(Dimensional Gateway Opening) – Own Invention

_**Chidori **__(One Thousand Birds)_

_**Kage Nui no Jutsu **__(Shadow Sewing Technique)_

_**Zankūha **__(Decapitating Air Waves)_

_**Zankūkyokuha **__(Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)_

_**Bunbun Baika no Jutsu **__(Partial Multi-Size Technique)_

_**Ninpōu: Shitai Yokuatsu **__(Ninja Art: Limb Restraint) – Own Invention_

_**Ninpōu:**__** Sakasa Sekai **__(Ninja Art: Inverted World) – Own Invention_

_**Hidoiton: Daiichi Jigoku: Tamakaji no Jutsu **__(Unholy Release: First Hell: Soul Fire Technique)__** – **__Own Invention_

_**Hidoiton: Daiichi Jigoku: Saish**__**ū no **__**Ts**__**ūka **__(Unholy Release: First Hell: Final Passing) – Own Invention_

_**Hidoiton: Daiichi Jigoku: Gō**__**ky**__**ū Junan **__(Unholy Release: First Hell: Wailing Torment) – Own Invention_

_

* * *

_

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! This is not really much of a chapter i have to admit, half filler but full of important facts that you all will need to keep an eye on for later. Anyways, please review! I didn't get as many reviews last chapter as I would've liked and I'm hoping this chapter can make up for it! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEWS IS LIKE FOOD TO US AUTHORS!**

- On a side note, its come to my attention that Sasha Naruto has been bothering just about everyone who read this story. I thought it was only a couple of people but I was obviously wrong. If he bothers you, please leave a review informing me of it or a private message. I would prefer review since I check those more often.

-Special thanks go to all those who reviews last chapter and have kept reading up till this point. Also a very special thank you to my best friend who kept me inspired and has helped me more than she'll ever know. Don't think I can live without her :)


	16. Shinobi Strength, Preliminaries Part 1

**A/N: Well everyone, after a long long break of college and writer blocks, I finally got this chapter up. I'm so sorry for the delay and I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter! Also, I'll try to update _The Devil's Deal_ within the month but no guarantees. On another note, I'll be changing Byakko a bit since I don't really like how I executed that technique. Not sure when but I'll post a note on this chapter when I do. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Must get over 1000 reviews!!! I want to try to hit 1600 by chapter 20!**

**A/N: Another note I'm making as of April 22, 2010. I just got a review from an anonymous person by the name of anon who told me he's going to copy all my work and rewrite it. That's stealing and I want people to please be on the look out and help me stop him. I can't report him till I know his user name so please everyone, help me. He has no right to steal all my work for himself.  
**

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece. I do however own all techniques and characters I've created!

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts and Thought Speech'_

'_Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi. This is supposed to be underline but for some reason, the site won't let me do it...

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demonic thoughts'**_

"_**Jutsu **__(English Translation)__**"**_

"**Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto" - **This is supposed to be underline but for some reason, the site won't let me do it...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – Our Strength, Preliminaries Part 1**

After wasting a good hour attempting to wake the Uchiha and providing him with enough blood replenishing pills to recover from Sakura's feeding, the two teams had continued their trek toward the tower. In the end, it took about five hours to get to the tower, thankfully without confrontations but with the constant distractions of Sasuke trying to avoid his clearly sexually aroused teammate. As the two teams gazed up at the large tower, Shikamaru suddenly turned and began walking away.

"Where you going Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, running to catch up with his best friend.

"Troublesome . . . This is Training Ground 44 and there were forty four gates surrounding the area. I can presume that each team is supposed to enter through a different door so I'm going to go around the tower to find another entrance. See ya," Shikamaru mumbled lazily before swaggering off.

"Ugh . . . I guess we'll see you inside the tower," Ino said, running after her teammates with an exasperated huff.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke merely watched their fellow rookies leave before heading inside. After walking down a rather short hallway, the team found themselves in a large room that had some sort of instructions on the opposite wall.

"I don't really get it," Naruto said, scratching the side of his head as he tried to decipher the message.

"Maybe we're supposed to open the scrolls?" Sakura suggested. "I mean it does say Heaven and Earth so it only logical."

"Worth a shot," Naruto muttered as he and Sakura opened the scrolls while Sasuke looked over their shoulders to see its contents. Taking note of the unusual array, Naruto couldn't help but recognize the design. It was almost as if . . . "Wait a second . . . summoning scrolls! Get rid of them! Now!"

Without another word, the two genin chucked the scrolls away and drew their weapons in preparation of what might appear. The scrolls began to glow as a large puff of smoke exploded out, causing the three genin to tense before a familiar voice cut through.

"Whoa there, lower those weapons. It's me! Iruka!" the now revealed Chunin shouted as the smoke cleared.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked, happy to see his father-like figure.

"Before I tell you, where the hell did you get that scythe Sasuke?" Iruka said, looking fearfully at the sinister looking weapon in the Uchiha's hand. It practically screamed death and Iruka wasn't ready to see angels yet.

"From a cavern a few miles below the surface filled with undead monstrosities from Hell," Sasuke said nonchalantly as he experimented with his scythe. Forsaken had told him during their journey that the scythe had many versatile forms that could be accessed by channeling unholy chakra into the deadly weapon. He was just about to try out the first form when Iruka interrupted.

"Alright, I guess that's okay . . . wait, what?! You got that scythe how?!" Iruka demanded, ignoring the snickers coming from the other two genin.

"We'll tell you later Iruka-sensei. Is there anything we should know?" Naruto asked, effectively changing the subject. It was clear that something catastrophic was approaching with all the ancient relics that were appearing and Naruto knew that the less who knew, the better.

"Huh? Oh right! Well, congratulations on passing the second part of the Chunin Selection Exams! According to our timers, it took you approximately 83 hours to get here so you have 37 hours to rest before the exam is over."

"37 hours? That's good . . . we're practically out of chakra," Naruto murmured before looking at Sakura. "Didn't Kakashi-sensei say that there would probably be a Preliminary Tournament if too many genin passed?"

"Yup! We can use the time we have to recover and I might be able to make us some soldier pills if we can get the ingredients," Sakura said as she mentally went over the recipe's instructions. She couldn't wonder whether there was any vegetation in the forest that could increase the effectiveness and strength of the pills in chakra restoration.

"**Hey Omoto-Yariman **(Outer Slut)**! You could ask that big ass Akamichi about making soldier pills. Their family specializes in the creation of soldier pills throughout Konoha," **Inner Sakura said, surprising her outer self. **"Also, I noticed some Fireblooms about eight meters from the door. Fireblooms absorb heat around them and releases a type of nectar that replenishes chakra. You should go get some."**

'_Ura-chan (Inner)! Don't insult Chouji, he might go crazy even though he can't hear you! By the way, how'd you know about the Fireblooms? And I'm not a slut you fucking whore!' _Sakura said, screaming the last part. In another room, Chouji suddenly felt the urge to go on a rampage and scream about big-boned people not being fat.

"**Hey just because you're a clueless idiot doesn't mean I am! I actually listen to the blonde bitch's parents! Now shut up and pay attention," **Inner Sakura snapped leaving Sakura to sulk but comply nonetheless. Her brief conversation with her inner self had distracted her from Naruto informing Iruka about their encounter with Orochimaru.

"Hokage-sama already knows all about it as well as a large portion of the village. Everyone heard and felt the power from Byakko! Even the civilians!" Iruka shouted. In fact, the entire village had gone into a panic, many believing the roar came from another monstrosity that would lead to an event similar to that of the Kyuubi attack. "Anyways, we've been ordered to bring the three of you to see the Hokage as soon as you arrived so let's go."

The three genin followed their former teacher down a long hallway and up a few flights of stairs until they reached a large room. Upon entering, the teenagers immediately felt the tension in the air as a few Anbu and a strange shinobi spoke to the Hokage. However, the shinobi was dressed in an attire unlike anything the three genin had ever seen within the village. She, as the genin noticed by her voice, was dressed almost entirely in black and had what was considered an unusual weapon in the shinobi world strapped to her waist: a crossbow. Upon failing to detect a quiver or pouch, Naruto quickly deduced that the woman before them used seals to either store the arrows, or generate arrows out of pure chakra. She had strange black segmented armor over her chest and legs and had a black band with a silver diamond strapped around her left bicep. Her face was hidden by the shadow cast from her hood as she bowed to the Hokage and whirled around, her cloak billowing dramatically. The woman paused upon seeing the three genin standing in front of the door before nodding to them and began walking straight at them. To their shock, with each step the kunoichi took, her form became less distinct and transparent. When she was literally a step away from colliding into them, her form vanished without a trace.

". . . whoa . . ." Naruto muttered, his eyes wide in awe at the display. Sasuke and Sakura could only gape at the display they had just witness. "I gotta learn how to do that."

"Ah Naruto-kun! Good to see you relatively unharmed as well as the rest of your team," Sarutobi said, smiling upon seeing his surrogate grandson. "I'm sure you know why you're here but in order to clear any confusion, we would like to hear what happened in the forest that provoked you to use Byakko." The other shinobi in the room, which included Ibiki, Anko, Kakashi, Iruka, the Anbu Commander and his squad, and the Twilight Commander that Sarutobi had spoken to a couple days back, though no one besides the Hokage knew he was there, leaned in eager to hear about the encounter with Orochimaru.

"Well, Sasuke was the first one to sense him when we were in the S-rank Sector and it didn't take long for him to suddenly attack us. We figured out that he was after Sasuke's body but it's pretty clear that with the abilities we were forced to reveal, he wanted us all," Naruto said with a shiver. His teammates didn't look so grand either. "We fought him as best as we could but he was obviously toying with us as he knocked all of us down in five seconds flat. It looked like he was going to give us all some sort of seal but we were saved by the other rookies that held him off long enough for me to use Byakko, Unfortunately, he was still able to knock nearly everyone out and give Sasuke that seal on his neck before I could unleash it. I don't know how but he was actually able to somewhat counter Byakko with some giant hydra technique but Byakko destroyed it in the end. By then, I was forced to end the technique or risk death from chakra exhaustion. After that, I don't know what happened but Ino told us that Orochimaru ran off."

"Do you think either of you left any damage on him?" Sarutobi asked hopefully.

"I had lost consciousness before I could get a good enough look. I'm sure Byakko and Ryūjin hurt him and if not, it definitely unnerved him. I mean, he was forced to reveal some of his strongest techniques against genin! If I was him, I'd be very cautious from here on out and I doubt the Anbu will be able to find him, let alone capture him," Naruto said with a frown. "He was able to counter some of our most powerful techniques and I'm sure he was holding back. Byakko and Ryūjin broke through but those were our ultimate techniques and only used as a last ditch effort."

"Hokage-sama, should we end the exams? With Orochimaru around, it would be unwise to continue," Anko asked with an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face.

"No . . . knowing Orochimaru, he wouldn't hesitate to attack the village should we cancel the exams. Orochimaru has always enjoyed taunting and mentally breaking down his opponents but should things not go his way, he would immediately lash out for the kill. This is exactly the situation we're in. He purposely revealed himself and reminded us of his power. If we were to cancel the exams, he would no doubt lay waste to our village but not doing anything will give him the sick pleasure of seeing us stew in worry and tension," Sarutobi said contemplating their village's situation.

Anko frowned at this, knowing that the aged Hokage was right in every regard as she turned to look at Sasuke, specifically his cursed seal. "And what about the Uchiha's cursed seal?

"Hmm . . . how are you feeling Sasuke-kun?" the Sandaime asked, turning to the Uchiha. "Also, please tell us how you came to wield the legendary scythe Forsaken."

The request surprised everyone, especially Naruto who thought the knowledge of Gods' Gifts were only known by him. "I feel fine . . . great even!" Sasuke said, resisting the urge to flex. "When Orochimaru first gave me the seal, I can honestly say that it hurt like a bitch! Not even Itachi's Genjutsu could compare to the pain I felt. I somehow found myself in some cavern with a voice calling to me, telling me it could save me from the pain and remove the taint in my soul. As it turned out, the voice was in fact Forsaken and he helped me destroy the fragment of Orochimaru's soul that had attempted to corrupt me. With that, I was granted the right to wield Forsaken and the powers of the Necromancer chakra, though a better term for it would be unholy. As for the seal itself, Forsaken told me that Transcending Celestial Chakra is too powerful for humans to possess in large amounts so he changed the cursed seal in that it'll grant me more unholy chakra."

At this, everyone could only stare with gob smacked expressions etched on their face. The cursed seal had a one in ten chance survival rate and even if the person somehow beat the odds, there was also a very high chance that the corrupted chakra would drive the bearers insane or even kill them. But Sasuke, a thirteen year old genin, had not only survived but had actually obliterated the fragment of Orochimaru's soul and changed the seal to help him control larger quantities of unholy chakra that would normally be outside his reach! The mere thought was unrealistic already but standing before them was living proof! "Sasuke-kun, would you be so kind as to activate the seal?" Sarutobi asked. _'Where's Jiraiya when you need him? This could be one of the biggest breakthroughs of Fuinjutsu in history! If we could somehow design a seal that would replace that vile chakra with their own, it would basically allow the users to have a more powerful state at their disposal without any risk! It would be invaluable to our forces!'_

"Sure," Sasuke replied taking a deep breath. Every eye was cemented on the last Uchiha when they suddenly felt it. Sasuke's very body seem to pulse with power as flaming black marks began spreading from his neck across his face and down his left arm. It looked extremely uncomfortable as the group watched the markings crawled along his skin. As soon as they stopped, the black markings glowed a sinister reddish white and began burning away the skin revealing the white bone underneath, much to everyone's horror and disgust. They could see the smoke as the skin burned away, surprisingly unnoticed by Sasuke as it appeared he couldn't feel it happening. With the process finally completed, Sasuke stood before them with now white flame like markings across his face and arm, though they could only see his hand. The group soon realized with barely contained horror that the markings' white color was in fact due to the seal burning down to his bones.

". . . It . . . It burned through his very flesh! That's bone!" Iruka stuttered in shock. The other people in the vicinity were too shocked to speak until Anko slid up to the Hokage and spoke.

"Hokage-sama . . . if the first stage of the cursed seal burns away his flesh wherever the markings are . . . what would happen if he went to level two?" Anko whispered causing Sarutobi's eyes to widen.

"We don't exactly know the nature of this seal since it's completely different from your Cursed Seal of Heaven and that Cursed Seal of Earth Jiraiya told me about," Sarutobi said, taking a puff from his pipe as the seal revert back to its hibernated state. He needed to speak to Jiraiya as soon as possible. The new seal had just taken S-class priority. "Sasuke-kun, could you perhaps enlighten us on what unholy chakra can do?"

"Well, according to Forsaken, unholy chakra allows me to use the main aspects of the Nine Circles of Hell," Sasuke answered glancing at his teammates. Naruto was speaking to Kakashi in an undertone while Sakura appeared to be lost in thought, no doubt speaking to her Inner self and thankfully about a non-perverted subject as there was an air of seriousness around her. Despite their apparent disregard to what he was saying, he knew that they were in fact paying attention. "However, since my powers are directly related to the dead, I have several restrictions over my powers. First off, in order for me to gain access to the powers of the other circles of Hell, I have to defeat the Keepers."

"Keeper? What are the Keepers?" Sarutobi asked, subtly looking at the hidden Twilight Commander. All this information needed to be known and looked into. It was at this Naruto decided to help in the explanations as Nightmare had finally brought him up to date on some of the aspects of Forsaken and its unholy chakra powers.

"I think it would be better if we explained what Hell really is Sasuke. Ojii-san, Hell is the realm of torment for the souls that have sinned against the laws of nature. As you know, there are Nine Circles of Hell, each designed for certain sins and crimes and is made thusly. Each circle has a master and their personal forces that rule and deliver punishment over the souls that have been damned. The Keepers are the guardians of each circle, stationed at the boundaries to prevent any souls from escaping or entering the wrong torment. There are also Keepers that are stationed within the Hells themselves, as each circle of Hell has levels for the degree of their sins. By defeating one of these Keepers, Sasuke gains access to go to and fro between those Hells though I doubt he'll be allowed to go any further than the lower levels of each," Naruto explained, throwing in a little barb at the Uchiha with a teasing smile.

"The First Circle of Hell is where all condemned and corrupt souls must go through. Therefore, the main techniques from the First Hell are based off souls. In order for me to gain access to the powers of the other Hells, I have to defeat the lower level Keepers of each circle. However, here's where my other restrictions come to play," Sasuke said, scowling slightly. "To learn any technique, I have to defeat one of the monstrosities that have full mastery over that technique. The stronger the technique is, the stronger the foe and I can only learn one technique from each type of creature with a few exceptions. To learn the most powerful technique from each Hell, I would have to defeat the masters and that would be utter suicide . . ."

'_Thank Kami we got him out of that arrogant emo phase otherwise he'd probably go down there and challenge Kronos himself!'_ Naruto thought. Nightmare and Ashbringer could only nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, Sakura was confused. She could've sworn that Sasuke used three techniques from the First Circle of Hell. _'Wait a second . . . does that mean Sasuke-kun has already been to Hell?!'_

"Wait! Sasuke-kun! You used three techniques back there! That must mean you've already been to Hell!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, when I got my powers, I was allowed three free techniques: one defensive, one offensive, and one that would match my primary elemental affinity. So because of that, I was taught _**Hidoiton: Daiichi Jigoku: Saishū no Tsūka **__(Unholy Release: First Hell: Final Passing) _for my defensive move, _**Hidoiton: Daiichi Jigoku: Gōkyū Junan **__(Unholy Release: First Hell: Wailing Torment)_ for my offensive, and_**Hidoiton: Daiichi Jigoku: Tamakaji no Jutsu **__(Unholy Release: First Hell: Soul Fire Technique)_ for my elemental affinity. But from now on, if I want to learn any more techniques, I have to go down into Hell itself," Sasuke said looking pale at the very idea. "And to tell you the truth, I only have enough unholy chakra to perform all of those techniques once. Individually, these techniques are equivalent to B or C-rank techniques in power, but because of the celestial chakra requirement as well as my own restriction in reserve size, I can't use them often so I'll have to be careful. However, I'm also aware that I have no chakra control over my new powers so once I have that refined, I should be able to dish out more techniques."

"Just how are you going to get into Hell Uchiha-san?" one of the Anbu asked, feeling pity for the teen that had to brave horrors unlike anything the world had seen.

"There are portals to Hell all over the world, but most of them are just hidden. I can go through them should I find one or I can use Forsaken," Sasuke said, raising the scythe. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the silvery blue essence running along the shaft and within the frame-like blade. "Forsaken has the power to open portals to each Hell thanks to the essence you see here. And since I know you all are wondering, I can get the essence in one of two ways. First method is by killing corrupt souls and feeding their energy to Forsaken. The second method is to convert unholy chakra into soul essence though that in itself is difficult according to Forsaken. I intend to go down to Hell as soon as the second test is over so that I can learn to control my powers better and get a few more techniques."

"I swear our lives keep getting more and more fucked up with each day . . ." Naruto muttered. "First Orochimaru and now we have to deal with shit in the underworld!"

"Hey! I'm the one dealing with that stuff! Not you!" Sasuke snapped.

"I have the powers of holy, void, and demonic chakra! That means I have to deal with Heaven, the Endless Void, and Makai! So shut the fuck up!" Naruto snarled back. "I swear Shinigami-teme is doing this on purpose just to piss me off!"

"Shinigami-sama granted you powers from the void though! The land of boundaries that all souls travel through to reach either Heaven or Hell! That's nothing! He gave me the powers that are based off eternal torment! And I have to go down to Hell itself to gain access to more of my powers! Do you want to challenge the lords of each Hell?!"

"So?! I have to handle demons in Makai as well as chaos devils from Kronos! And I have an entire clan of fallen angels that are out for my blood!"

"So?! I had a fucking gay pedophile bite me Naruto! HE FUCKING BIT ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW VIOLATED I FEEL?!" Sasuke screamed looking extremely pale. Everyone just sweat dropped as they watched the two teens argue over who had the crappier end of supernatural powers while Sakura just giggled. This caught Sasuke's attention and he immediately decided to point out the deciding factor in their argument. "And might I remind you that Orochimaru isn't the only one who bit me?!"

"Oh right . . ." Naruto muttered. Sure his powers had resulted in several dangerous situations and he knew there were more to come, but at least he got a break every once in a while. Sasuke however would no doubt have to suffer getting bitten everyday by their teammate who had apparently developed a blood fetish, more specifically, a fetish for Sasuke's blood.

"Anyways, we're getting off topic here," Sarutobi said, noticing the sudden gleam in the pinkette's eyes. He didn't want Sasuke running off when they had Orochimaru somewhere in Konoha after the Uchiha bloodline. "The issue at hand is that we have Orochimaru out there lurking about and my old student never does things without reason or backup plans. He would know that he could get discovered in the exams and no doubt has something else in store for this village."

"Ojii-san, I forgot to mention three other things. First off, we were attacked by the sound team and they were specifically targeting Sasuke," Naruto said. "We didn't take them with us since we were all too weak at that time and didn't want to risk bringing prisoners in our weaken states. However, they're all still alive so you might get a chance to interrogate them if they get to the tower. The other thing is the Datenshi team. Datenshi never participate in events like this unless there's the chance of a lot of bloodshed."

This tidbit of information caused the adult shinobi to frown at the possible explanation on why the Datenshi were here. Each idea that ran through their minds was worse than the last. "What's the last issue?" Sarutobi asked.

"If I'm nine, then number one and two are here," Naruto said giving the old Hokage a piercing look. It didn't even take a second for the adults to get the hint and they immediately settled for the worse possible scenario. With two Jinchuriki and a team of Datenshi in the exams along with Orochimaru suddenly appearing, it was clear what would most likely happen. There was also the documents the Twilight Commander had salvaged as well as the high likelihood that Kabuto was a spy.

"Invasion . . . that or an all out war. Those are the two most likely scenarios if everything Naruto-kun said was true. Ibiki, Anko, send out messengers to call back all shinobi back home. That includes Hunter-nins! Kakashi, assemble all the Jounins into my office in two hours!" Sarutobi barked. Instantly, the three shinobi vanished as they sped off to fulfill their orders. The old Hokage then faced the Anbu Commander with a serious look on his face. "Anbu, you all know what to do."

With a curt nod, the Anbu also disappeared leaving only the three genins and the hidden Twilight Commander.

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked looking serious yet confused over Naruto's cryptic message. Her teammates stood attentive behind her.

"For the moment, just rest. You three fought against one of the Sannin and lived to tell the tale! You all deserve a nice long break. Once these exams are over, come to my office and we'll discuss things there," Sarutobi said with a kind smile. The three understood the dismissal and saluted before exiting the room. "I'm getting way too old for this shit . . ."

"Understatement of the century old man," the Twilight Commander laughed before vanishing leaving the Hokage alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura spent the remaining time of the exam to relax and recover from their fights in the forest. Thankfully, Naruto's holy chakra treatments along with Sakura's medical techniques allowed the team to fully recover within a few hours. The three genin had seen several teams arrive at the tower, most looking worn out or were injured. Naruto noticed that the Datenshi and the two Jinchuriki teams hadn't appeared during the time they kept watch over the entrances and figured that those teams had passed near the very beginning. However, during the time they spent in the tower, they counted no less than six teams arriving which obviously meant that they would be having preliminary matches to cut down the number of shinobi competing.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura chose not to intermingle with the various shinobi in the tower, opting to keep out of sight and observe their opponents for the upcoming invasion. It was easy to pick out the wariness and tension in the foreign genins whenever they passed by. It wasn't the typical wariness of competing shinobi or even that of facing opponents. No, it was the feeling of fear at being found out. They knew that the knowledge they possessed was vital to their cause and if they were caught, it would probably be less painful to commit suicide right there. Team 7 constantly updated the Hokage and Anbu within the tower, noting what they saw and what skills they could analyze from their appearances.

Finally after checking their equipment over and doing a light warm up, the three genin stood in a large chamber with the rest of the genin teams that had made it through the Forest of Death. The team's Jounin senseis stood on either side of the Hokage, though Naruto was surprised to see Zabuza standing on the far left. His demonic flame-like eyes seem to glow with pride as he stared at one group of genins. Curious, Naruto's eyes followed the swordsman's gaze and found himself looking at three genin wearing Hunter-nin style mask. But there was something about them that seem familiar. _'Wait . . . I know that mask . . .' _Naruto thought as one of the genin, as if sensing his gaze, turned to look straight at him. While the mysterious genin took in his appearance, Naruto could only see the white mask with familiar red swirls decorating it. _'Red swirls . . . I've seen that before! Haku-chan! What is she doing here?! Wait . . . I never asked her what rank she got! I've too busy with my status as the Creator to ask any of them what rank Ojii-san gave them! So Haku-chan became a genin and by the looks of it, I'd say that other one is Kira. But I don't recognize that big guy . . . Damn he must be as tall as Zabuza! I can feel his chakra from here . . . he's easily high Chunin, maybe even low Jounin level in . . . I wonder who he is . . .'_

Haku couldn't help but smile behind her mask as she saw the look of confusion and then recognition on her guardian angel's face as he stared at her. In truth, she had requested the Hokage to put her as a genin as she wanted to be the same rank as Naruto though she had also heard all about the Chunin Selection Exams from Ami and wanted to experience it herself. She was distracted from her thoughts as Anko, who was standing next to the Hokage, stepped forward and spoke. It was clear she was surprised that thirteen teams had made it through the second part of the exams.

"Congratulations on making out of my playground alive brats! You did pretty good proving to us that you have the ability and mind to survive in a difficult situation and be trusted with classified information. Now before we proceed any further with the Chunin Selection Exams, Hokage-sama will tell you the true reason behind the exams. Once again, congratulations brats," Anko said stepping back.

The Hokage nodded to Anko thanking her for a job well done and quietly observed the Chunin hopefuls that stood before him. He couldn't help but be pleased to see that out of the thirteen teams, six of them were from Konoha and he was especially pleased to see that all three rookie teams had made it through.

"Welcome and congratulations to each and every one of you for making it through the first two parts of the Chunin Selection Exams. You have made your villages proud and have proven to us that you are truly the best they have to offer. Now, allow me to explain to you all the true meaning of the Chunin Selection Exams. Despite what you all may think, the exams are not to determine which genin is strong enough and has the qualities of a Chunin. The truth is that these exams are a simulation of war," Sarutobi said getting several confused looks. "I see most of you are confused. Allow me to explain. A village's strength is determined not just by the number of capable shinobi, but more importantly, proving our strength is above that of opposing villages. By holding the Chunin Selection Exams, we can prove to the Daimyos and the other villages the strength we have to offer though I admit this process is not entirely reliable. To simplify things, you all represent your village. Your strength represents the power of your village and that in turn makes other villages wary of attack and entices more clients."

Smiling upon seeing the looks of understanding on the genin, the old Hokage was about to explain what would happen next when a sickly looking Jounin stepped forward and requested permission to do it instead. Sarutobi nodded and stepped back, letting the sickly Jounin, who Naruto recognized as Yuugao's boyfriend Hayate Gekkou, take the stage.

"Welcome, my name is Hayate Gekkou and I'm the proctor of the third part of the Chunin Selection Exams. Unfortunately, it seems that the first and second parts of the exam were too easy and we now have too many candidates. Because of that, we will be having preliminary matches. I'll be your referee and you will obey my rules and commands. If I say stop, you will do exactly as I say or I'll be forced to take action. You will fight one on one and the winner will be allowed to proceed to the third part of the exams. Your opponent will be chosen by random and the match will end when one of you either loses consciousness or gives up. I will also end the match if I see you are unfit to continue. Any questions?" Hayate asked coughing a few times during his speech. When no one spoke up, he continued.

Gekkou looked out over the Genins, his sickly pale face reading tiredness. "Now, if you do not wish to continue on with this exam, raise your hand now. Understand that this is an individual decision and will not affect the rest of your team so speak now if you wish to retire."

"I would like to quit!" a voice called. The genins turned and saw that it was Kabuto who had spoken up. He seemed relatively unharmed and Team 7 could sense that he still had high Chunin to low Jounin amount of chakra left.

'_He's retreating . . . that or he's received new orders from Orochimaru,' _the three thought in unison. They glanced at the Hokage who gave them a miniscule nod.

'_Hokage-sama must've deployed the Anbu already,' _Sasuke thought as he activated his Sharingan. He saw three Anbu hidden throughout the large chamber and two more agents watching Kabuto from less than ten feet away. _'Hmm, they must be here to get an idea of what our enemies' abilities will be.'_

"Me too!" a voice suddenly shouted that was distinctly female.

"Same here!"

Hayate checked his clipboard and nodded. "Kabuto Yakushi from Konoha, and Miyako Fujii and Kurama Aramaki from Kumo. Right, you're free to go."

The three saluted and left, causing many of the genin to wince upon seeing Kurama missing his right arm. The rest of the genin headed up onto the balcony as instructed by Hayate along with their own Jounin senseis and quietly discussed what had happened in the forest while some asked for the conditions of friends and teammates. Kakashi merely smiled at his team, proud that they had gotten through with ease though he never had any doubts. Especially now that he knew they had fought Orochimaru and survived. That alone was a feat of itself.

Once everyone had settled down, the large screen above began shifting through names faster than anyone could follow. After about twenty seconds of anxious waiting, the first match was announced.

"Alright, would Akadou Yoroi and Heizo Keiyaku please come down for the first match of the preliminaries," Hayate called out.

Yoroi turned out to be one of Kabuto's teammates who quickly headed down looking eager for a fight and to prove himself. His opponent was surprisingly enough, Haku's mysterious teammate. His face remained hidden behind his rather peculiar mask as he faced Yoroi on opposite sides of the chamber. With everyone besides the two combatants on the balcony, the genin got a clearer look of the mysterious Heizo. His attire consisted of a long black overcoat with several shiny disks on his belt and along his arms, and black trousers. His porcelain white mask was partially covered by the bangs of his short, messy black hair. The mask itself was unlike anything the genin had seen before. It had the appearance of a human skull with elaborate gold markings that seem to glow on the right side of the mask. It was clear to all the genins that Heizo's abilities were as much of a mystery as he was. In short, the first match could possibly be their only chance to glen what skills the masked genin possessed. Seeing that the two genin had taken their positions, Hayate raised his hand and looked at the genin once more.

"Ready?" The two genin nodded as Yoroi took a stance. "Hajime!"

Yoroi acted first as he plunged his hands into his pouch and threw a hail of shuriken at Heizo before charging right behind the projectiles. With speed easily above that of a genin, Heizo leapt to the side and quickly brought his arm up as Yoroi lunged out in an attempt to grab him. Easily predicting the move, Heizo changed tactics and lazily step-sided the attack while grabbing Yoroi's forearm with both hands. With a roar, Heizo swung Yoroi around and let the genin fly into the wall with surprising force.

"Hey Haku-chan. Your teammate's pretty good," Naruto commented from his spot by his team as Haku's team approached them. He watched as Yoroi picked himself up and charged again only to receive an elbow to the face and a rib shattering kick that sent him skyward. Before he could compose himself, Heizo reappeared above him with a feral glint in his eye. "Taijutsu is easily Chunin level . . . maybe even Jounin level."

"You ain't seen nothing yet brat," Zabuza growled as he watched Heizo connect with a painful axe kick. The powerful blow on Yoroi's shoulder sent the genin crashing down onto the unforgiving ground. "Ouch, that probably dislocated his shoulder. Looks like his arm is also broken . . . must've landed on it when he hit the ground."

Yoroi felt his right arm scream in protest as he pushed himself up and glared at Heizo. He knew he was at a disadvantage but there was no way he would give up now. Snarling, he launched himself back at his opponent, his hands having a strange almost unnoticeable glow. The masked genin almost lazily dodged the attack and engaged his opponent in a Taijutsu match once more, though it was clearly one-sided. Weaving through each of the genin's strikes, Heizo lashed out with a half dozen punches straight into Yoroi's gut, knocking the breath out of him. Wheezing, Yoroi drunkenly stumbled back as Heizo snatched one of the disks off his belt.

"I'd give up if I were you. Whether you dodge this or not, this won't end well," Heizo warned in a surprisingly warm tone. With incredible speeds, the masked genin threw the disk straight at Yoroi and began blurring through seals. _**"**__**Ninpō: Kagiriaru Sunp**__**ō no**__**Hahen **__(Ninja Art: Shards of Limited Dimensions)__**!"**_

The disk suddenly shattered, sending dozens of shards flying out as Yoroi threw himself onto the ground; miraculously avoid the onslaught that scattered the pieces all over the room, some of them even sticking onto and into the walls.

"I'm impressed! You dodge the shards at such a close range but I'm afraid the mirror exploding isn't what my technique will truly do," Heizo said, pulling out a senbon. With a mischievous grin, the masked genin threw the senbon at Yoroi who quickly dodged it.

"You really think I couldn't dodge that from this distaAAHHHH?!" Yoroi said suddenly screaming in pain. Turning his head, he was shocked to see the senbon sticking out of his shoulder. "How the fuck did you do that?!"

"You're just going to have to figure it out!" Heizo laughed as he drew five more senbon and let them loose. Once again Yoroi dodged the incoming projectiles, taking care to avoid the shards of glass on the ground. However, he soon found himself biting back a scream as three of the five senbon bury themselves in his back, arm, and the front of his thigh. "Do you give up? You can't win Yoroi though I do admire your determination."

"Fuck no! How are you even hitting me?!" Yoroi snarled, shakily pushed himself back onto his feet after a bout of screaming. Up on the balcony, the audience found themselves equally confused as Yoroi save for the Jounin, the Hokage, and a select few genin.

"Do you see it?" Sasuke asked, his Sharingan eyes activated. Naruto and Sakura both nodded with looks of fascination and awe on their faces as they watched Yoroi dodge another set of needles only to get hit by half of them seconds later. Glancing around, Naruto took note that both Jinchuriki and most of their teammates, the Datenshi team who looked especially bored, along with Neji, Hinata, and two of the genin from Yukigakure seem to understand what was happening.

Tenten, who was standing nearby, couldn't figure out the strange phenomenon that was happening before her and decided to get some answers from her blonde friend. "I don't understand how Heizo-san is doing it! Yoroi-san is clearly dodging every senbon but he still gets hit! What's going on?"

"You're not looking at the right places Ten-chan," Naruto said, not taking his eyes of the match. "Instead of focusing on the victim, try looking for the cause."

Frowning, Tenten returned her gaze back to the match, this time watching the senbon being thrown by Heizo. Everything seemed normal as Yoroi dodged the needle but her eyes widened with what happened after. The senbon had continued its flight, heading straight for one of the mirror shards littering the room and had disappeared into it. Seconds later, the senbon that had vanished in the mirror found its way into Yoroi's back from a completely different angle inducing a painful scream.

"What the?! How did he do that?!" Tenten demanded, looking at Naruto for answers. However, the blonde didn't answer as he continued to stare at the match. Whether it was from blood loss or pure determination and will, Naruto couldn't help but be impressed as Yoroi pushed himself back up onto his feet. His body was riddled with senbon and he was clearly about to collapse. His body swayed dangerously as he flickered in and out of consciousness.

"I will allow you to see how this techniques work as commendation for your will and determination despite your current state. This senbon needle will strike your neck from the right and put you in a death-like state but I assure you that you'll live," Heizo said bowing to Yoroi as he let the senbon needle fly.

Yoroi was far too weak to dodge but hazily noticed that the senbon needle flew by harmlessly to his left. He watched as darkness crept over his vision from blood loss, his eyes widening as the senbon vanished within one of the mirror shards. Ignoring the pain that seared through his body, Yoroi whirled around just in time to see the wall to his right ripple as the senbon he had just seen disappeared shot out and pierced his neck, sending him into blissful unconsciousness.

"Winner Heizo Keiyaku!" Hayate announced dissolving into a coughing fit seconds later. He then turned to Heizo. "Could you perhaps clean up all this glass?"

"Right away sir!" Heizo said as Yoroi was carried out by medic-nins. Going through a couple of seals, Heizo held out his hand and released his technique. _**"**__**Ninpō:**__** Hansha Saiken no Jutsu **__(Ninja Art: Reflective Reformation Technique)__**!"**_

The numerous shards scattered all over the room began trembling as they began moving toward Heizo. Suddenly, the shards picked up speed as they sped toward Heizo, reforming into the disk everyone had seen earlier in his hand. As soon as the last piece attached itself to the disk making it flawless once more, Heizo reattached it to his belt and headed up to the balcony.

With the match over, Tenten whirled onto Naruto, startling the blond angel before understanding lit his face.

"Oh right. Heizo's technique . . . well, the technique is a rather unique combination of seals and techniques all combined into one using the mirrors as a median. Basically, his technique uses a form of storage technique that stores the senbon that enters the mirror. The first solid surface that is reflected off the center of the mirror is the transport site for a _**Kawarimari no Jutsu**__ (Body Replacement Technique)_, though using an inanimate object like the senbon instead of an actual body. After that, the weapon is summoned back out and since it was already moving to begin with, the senbon continues its flight. The angle at which it comes out seems to be controlled by his chakra but it looks like he can't control more than three at a time. If he doesn't control the angle in which the senbon are released, I'd assume they would come out at a perpendicular to the surface," Naruto explained getting awed looks but the angel suddenly frowned. "There is one thing I'm not so sure about and if I'm right, it means his technique has two major flaws. Maybe even three."

Zabuza raised a non-existent eyebrow at Naruto's explanation looking as impressed as a person could be with most his face covered in bandages. "You were spot on brat. Pretty impressive."

"So I'm right about the flaws?" Naruto asked glancing at the swordsman. He nodded as another voice cut in.

"Incredible analysis Namikaze-san. You figured out my technique as well as the flaws they possess after seeing it used in a single fight. Very impressive. Haku-chan, Kira-san, and Zabuza-sensei's praise didn't do you justice," Heizo said walking up to the group. His stance changed in that the group knew he was smiling at them behind his mask. "Heizo Keiyaku at your service."

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze at yours. These are my teammates, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and our sensei Kakashi Hayate," Naruto said, introducing his team. "Next to me is our friend Tenten Kazuki of Team 9."

"It's a pleasure," the masked genin said, bowing to the group. With that out of the way, Heizo leaned against the rail to observe the rest of the matches, his body uncomfortably close to Haku's who was conversing with Naruto without her mask on.

"Haku-chan," Heizo said, rudely cutting into their conversation. "How'd you think I do?"

"You did great Heizo," Haku said, glancing at her teammate before returning her attention to Naruto. Clearly displeased by her indifference, he was about to interrupt again when Hayate called out the next match.

"We will now begin the second match! Will Sabaku no Gaara and Takeshi Ito please join me at the center of the arena!"

Gaara simply teleported in a swirl of sand as Takeshi, who was from Kumo, arrogantly swaggered down the stairs, clearly intent on taking his time. As soon as the two stood at the center of the arena, Hayate raised his hand in preparation. "Both combatants ready? Hajime!"

The moment the proctor gave them the signal, Takeshi leapt back with his hands blurring through seals as he pointed his right hand at the Jinchuriki, his left hand bracing it. He knew his opponent was one of the deadlier genins participating in the exam and decided to use his strongest technique. _**"**__**Raiton: Shūrai**__ (Lightning Release: Lightning Strike)__**!"**_

The moment he announced his jutsu, a sphere of bright crackling lightning formed just inches from the palm of Takeshi's hand. In an instant, the ball exploded outwards, sending a deadly bolt of electricity flying at Gaara who remained completely motionless. The lightning slammed into its target with a mighty explosion, sending small bolts of electricity arcing out.

'_Pft, he didn't even try to dodge it,' _Takeshi scoffed as he started heading back to the balcony. "Oi! Proctor-san! Call the match! Even if he's alive, he's definitely won't be getting up."

"You sure about that?" Hayate asked, pointing at the smoke that was beginning to clear.

"Impossible!" Takeshi shouted as the smoke revealed a wall of sand that was crumbling away leaving Gaara completely unharmed.

"Is that all?" the Jinchuriki taunted in his usual monotonous tone. When Takeshi didn't answer, a strange glint appeared in the suna-nin's eyes as the sand starting moving agitatedly. "Mother . . . Mother is speaking . . . she hungers for your blood! You shall feed her!"

A tendril of sand suddenly shot out at blinding speeds and slammed into the ground where Takeshi had been just seconds before. _'Shit! I poured almost a quarter of my chakra into that attack and he's completely unscathed! What the fuck do I do?' _Takeshi thought as he racked his brain for some kind of plan, all the while dodging the ever increasing numbers of sand tendrils lashing out at him. Coming up with nothing, Takeshi jumped into the air and let loose a hail of shuriken and kunai only for the accursed sand to shoot up and protect its master. Suddenly, the sand exploded out sending dozens of tendrils lashing out at the helpless shinobi who futilely attempted to dodge.

'_Shit! I can't keep this up for long and he still hasn't moved an inch!' _Takeshi thought as he jumped over a tendril of sand. Suddenly, white hot pain coursed through his body as the sand finally impaled his side as if predicting his movements. Biting back a scream, Takeshi sliced through the tendril of sand with a kunai, breaking off the chakra connection allowing him to put some distance between him and the suna genin while clutching his wound.

"Yes . . . show me more blood! Mother demands for mo- . . ." Gaara suddenly stopped, his expression taking a far off look. Even his sand had stopped moving and Takeshi immediately took that opening. _**"**__**Raiton: Shū**__**rai**__ (Lightning Release: Lightning Strike)__**!"**_

A bolt of lightning easily twice as large as the previous one exploded out of his hand, it deadly charge clearly intent on taking down the sand genin once and for all. Before it could hit his target, a wall of sand burst up to protect Gaara once more from Takeshi's attack, simultaneously lashing out with a dozen tendrils.

"Dammit!" Throwing himself to the side, Takeshi was just barely able to dodge the attack while trying to bite back the scream of pain from his injured side.

Suddenly, all the sand receded back and began circling Gaara who had apparently finished his conversation with his 'mother'. A dangerous and clearly mad glint was in his eye as he finally moved from his spot and began walking toward Takeshi.

"Mother is no longer hungry . . . she does not want your blood," Gaara whispered, the corners of his mouth twitching before they broke into an insane smile. "Mother is thirsty now! You shall quench her thirst!"

"What is he doing?!" Kira demanded as Gaara steadily approached his prey. Takeshi was clearly frightened and was throwing everything he had at the insane insomniac but it proved futile. Every weapon he threw was blocked or knocked aside by Gaara's sand and he was too low on chakra to risk using any Ninjutsu else he'd fall unconscious from exhaustion, though at the moment that course of action appeared preferable.

Before Takeshi knew it, Gaara had him in a vice-like grip by the neck and was pushing him against the wall. Despite the insomniac's size, Gaara was clearly strong enough to hold Takeshi a good few inches off the ground with one hand. Everyone else watched fearfully as the maniac glint in Gaara's eyes became more pronounced.

"Die," Gaara said, making a single seal. _**"**__**Seikatsu no Sonshitsu**_ _(__Deprivation of Life__)__**!"**_

To the audience's absolute horror, Takeshi began to wither away before their very eyes. His eyes sunk in, his skin became dry and wrinkled, and his body went from toned and muscled to nothing more than skin and bones. The kumo-nin's screaming was truly torture to hear as he clawed at Gaara's arm in an attempt to escape. After a mere ten seconds, the screams finally died down as Takeshi's arms slumped to his sides. All that was left of the once proud arrogant genin was a dried up shriveled husk of the now clearly dead Takeshi. Even the wounds were now nothing more than holes in his body with no blood or anything really coming out. With an uncharacteristically gleeful grin on his face, Gaara began performing one handed seals as he tightened his grip on the dead Takeshi.

"_**Sabaku no Dōka **__(Desert Assimilation)__**!"**_

At first, it seemed like nothing had happened but gasp of horror from Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke immediately made them take a closer look. Then they saw it. Bit by bit, Takeshi's body literally began to break apart into gray sand with each passing second, inducing gasps of shock when one of the hands suddenly broke off and crumbled into sand. Screams of terror filled the air as a steadily growing pile of sand pooled at Gaara's feet. The maniacal grinned quickly on the Jinchuriki's face shifted into laughter as Gaara let loose a sudden flare of chakra, instantly disintegrating Takeshi's body into nothing more than gray sand.

"H-H-He . . . He turned him into sand!" a genin screamed. Nothing was left. Even the clothes had withered away into dust.

"How did he . . ." one of the Jounin whispered only to suddenly stop as Gaara held out his other hand. To their increased shock and fear, the gray sand that was once Takeshi began to shift before it rose up into the air and seeped into the large gourd on the suna-nin's back, mixing with the other sand he had used during the fight.

"W-W-Winner . . . Sabaku no Gaara!" Hayate said looking wary of the victor. He let out a sigh of relief as Gaara teleported himself back up to the balcony causing everyone nearby to edge away in apparent fear, even his teammates and sensei. Clearly unaffected by the fear of everyone around him, the Jinchuriki calmly looked up to the board waiting to see the participants of the next match.

"How did he do that?" Kira asked voicing everyone's thoughts. At this Naruto grimaced but spoke anyways.

"Sabaku no Gaara . . . his power and even his name revolves around the desert. Unparallel control over sand and the ability to wither away anything he touches through the absorption of moisture," Naruto explained getting wide-eyed looks of shock. "Basically, he kills through dehydration."

"How do you know?" Kurenai asked glancing at Gaara. The techniques he demonstrated could very easily take down Jounin level shinobi. With just a touch he could kill a person and it's even possible that the moisture he absorbed could be used to revitalize himself.

"Sasuke, Sakura and I have met Gaara before. This was before the exams started. He was standing on a tree and when he left, the tree had fallen over dead. The bark was gray and all the leaves had dissolved to dust," Naruto said looking concerned as he continued to look at the screen.

"The third match will now commence! Would Tenten Kazuki and Ino Yamanaka please report down to the arena with me!"

"This should be interesting. Good luck Ten-chan," Naruto said as the brunette leapt over the railing with a smile. With the girl out of earshot, he turned to his teammates. "This is going to be an interesting fight. While she technically has the advantage, Ino's Genjutsu makes her the worst possible match up for Tenten."

"So who do you think will win?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi leaned in to listen to the conversation.

"Could go either way . . . but I think Tenten will win the match in the end," Naruto said. "As for you . . . well, I hope you don't get Sakura as your opponent."

"How come?" the Uchiha asked, his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Do you want to lose from being raped?" Naruto deadpanned, glancing at their pink haired teammate. Sasuke immediately took a step back away from Sakura, fear clearly shivering down his spine. _'Kami-sama must truly hate me for this . . .' _Sasuke thought, flinching at the girl's 'cheer'.

"Shove a kunai up that bitch's ass Ten-chan! Shannaro!" Sakura screamed, oblivious to the sweatdrops her teammates were sporting.

"YOSH! SHOW YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH TENTEN!" Gai screamed, blinding everyone with his patented good guy pose. Lee soon copied him, proudly shouting the exact same words with such volume that Gaara's sand vibrated. Said Jinchuriki was wondering if feeding Shukaku the spandex wearing shinobi's blood would be hazardous to it's health.

"You have . . . a very enthusiastic team Tenten," Ino said staring at the eyesores that were the spandex wearing pair. And she thought what Naruto once wore was bad but this . . . this made the hideous jumpsuit appear to be fresh off the rack fashion!

Tenten couldn't help but facefault. "Please . . . don't remind me. Just be glad they haven't started hugging yet . . ."

Ino merely gave the girl a sympathetic look.

"Combatants ready?" Hayate asked, getting nods in return. "Hajime!"

Whipping out a scroll, Tenten started off the match with a hail of kunai and shuriken that Ino quickly dodged with a series of back handsprings. Not one to let up, Tenten sent a seemingly endless onslaught of kunai, shuriken, and senbon raining down on the platinum blond.

Cursing, Ino leapt away, using her own natural flexibility to avoid as many of the raining weapons she could for the next five minutes. She was quickly tiring and couldn't help but wonder how in the world her opponent obtained so many weapons. With a well timed _**Kawarimari no Jutsu **__(Body Replacement Technique)_, she finally escaped, albeit sporting several cuts along her arms, legs, and even one on her cheek. Knowing her opponent would soon continue her onslaught, the mind walker quickly began her counter attack. _**"Bunshin no Jutsu **__(Clone Technique)__**!"**_

Two illusionary clones burst into existence alongside the charging blond, causing her opponent to scoff at the Academy level trick. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that!" Tenten taunted, sending another barrage of kunai at the blonde and her clones.

With a burst of chakra, Ino and her clones vanished, the kunai colliding into the wall harmlessly. "Shit! Where'd she go?!" A shadow overhead immediately answered her question.

"You can thank Shikamaru for that tactic!" Ino boasted and rammed her fist into Tenten's cheek. The gravity along with the chakra she had packed into it sent the bun wearing girl crashing into the ground, but to her surprise, the brunette suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke. "Damn! Clone!"

"You were too obvious Yamanaka!" Tenten suddenly appeared behind her, her katana tickling the back of Ino's neck. "Nice try but you have a long way to go before you can beat me. Now yield!"

"Uh, no thanks!" Ino chirped. Because of their positioning, Tenten couldn't see her hands performing seals. _**"**__**Ninpō: Shitai Yokuatsu **__(Ninja Art: Limb Restraint)__**!"**_

Without any warning, Tenten's arm suddenly dropped and refused to listen to her commands. The katana that she once held against her opponent's throat now fell to the ground in a clatter. "What in the world?!"

"You gotta love the versatility of Genjutsu," Ino smiled, oblivious to hungry look on Kurenai's face. Whirling around, the mind walker executed a perfect spinning hook kick, knocking Tenten back into the ground.

Growling, the brunette dashed forward, her good arm snatching up her sword as she charged. Panicking, Ino hastily raised her kunai just in time to sloppily block the initial swing. She quickly backpedalled, trying to push her opponent off as she blocked more strikes with decreasing success. Finally, Tenten landed a blow, slicing her sword into the mind walker's shoulder.

Her face contorted in pain, Ino quickly did a _**Kawarimari no Jutsu **__(Body Replacement Technique)_ with one of the numerous weapons littering the floor, thankfully giving her time for a breather. Unfortunately, her reprieve didn't last long as Tenten had regain control over her arm and let loose a dozen kunai. Barrel rolling over the projectiles, Ino quickly went through a dozen seals and brought her fellow kunoichi into a twisted world. _**"**__**Ninpō: Sakasa Sekai **__(Ninja Art: Inverted World)__**!"**_

Just as Tenten was about to throw another set of kunai, she suddenly found her opponent upside down?! It was true, everywhere she looked had been flipped over and reversed. _'Shit! This must be another Genjutsu . . . but my hearing. I can still hear her foot steps . . . and the crowd talking . . . as long as I rely on my hearing, I can do this!' _Tenten thought, closing her eyes.

"Looks like Ten-chan found the weakness in Ino's Genjutsu," Naruto muttered, getting Asuma's attention.

"Weakness? Your notes didn't say anything about a weakness," Asuma remarked, taking a deep breath from his cigarette. Not getting a response, Asuma turned his attention back to the match, watching as Ino confidently strode up to her opponent. "Oh no . . ."

Before she could react, Tenten suddenly had the tip of her sword at Ino's neck and a kunai more than ready to pierce her kidney. "Yield!"

Frightened, the blonde kunoichi could only nod allowing Hayate to call the match. As Tenten drew her weapons away, Ino could only utter one word. "How?"

"Your Genjutsu is very powerful but it focuses purely on sight. Because of that, I merely closed my eyes and let my hearing locate you," Tenten explained. "Now could you please remove the Genjutsu so that I can see?"

"Huh? Oh right!" Ino chuckled sheepishly and released the Genjutsu. Mentally, she was berating herself for overlooking such an obvious flaw in her technique. It may not have been outright written in Naruto's notes, but it was so obvious that she should have realized it. Sighing, the mind walker went back up to her team and sulked, all the while looking at the board and ignoring her teammates' attempts of consolation.

"The fourth match will now begin! Would Shino Aburame and Machiru Sanryou please come down to the arena!"

Machiru was one of the Iwa Genin; he had dull brown hair and beady black eyes that went with his lecherous grin as he stared lustfully at all the females in the room. KI washed over the field as the women gazed balefully at the perverted prick who idiotically thought they were checking them out instead of wishing death upon him.

Shino, who noticed this, could only sweat drop at his opponent's utter stupidity and decided to end the match quickly.

"Hajime!"

As soon as the proctor gave the signal, Shino thrust out his arms, letting loose a swarm of kikai bugs to the still unsuspecting pervert. They began latching onto the genin, sucking out his chakra at such alarming rates that Machiru finally realized that the match had started. He quickly flared his chakra, knocking away the majority of the bugs as he leapt back, throwing dozens of kunai at his opponent.

Shino was only barely able to refrain from yawning as he took three steps to his left and avoided the flying projectiles. "Please don't tell me that's the best you can do," the quiet Aburame said as Machiru threw another batch of kunai.

Growling, Machiru took out a giant fuma shuriken, easily twice as big as a normal one. With a loud roar, the perverted genin chucked the overgrown weapon at Shino with impressive speeds before reaching its target. The weapon sliced cleaned through the Aburame, bifurcating the bug user before everyone's eyes . . . before the body exploded in a swarm of insects.

"What the fuck?!"

"You really are pathetic," a voice deadpanned as the insects reformed into Machiru's opponent. Going through a couple seals, Shino released a few dozen brightly glowing fireflies that began circling Machiru who futilely tried to brush them away.

**"**_**Katon: Hotaru Shūgō: Bakuhatsuru **__(Fire Release: Firefly Gathering: Explode)__**!"**_

The bright red fireflies suddenly exploded with the force of three explosion tags combined, instantly knocking the pervert unconscious along with multiple burns. (**A/N - I need to write a lot of matches so expect short ones for the less important characters**)

"That was pathetic . . ." Kira said as Hayate announced Shino the winner. The match hadn't even lasted a minute. "Let's hope the next match will be better!"

The board began cycling through names before stopping, surprising many thoroughly. "Looks like I got my wish . . ." Kira muttered as Hayate announced the next match. (Get ready for one hell of a fight everyone!)

"The fifth match will now begin! Would Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Miyuki Hyouga please come down to the arena!"

"Kick his ass Naruto!" Sakura cheered, pumping her fist into the air. The others likewise provided their support but it was Haku's wish of luck that shocked him to the core.

"Good luck Naruto-kun," Haku whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Naruto felt a blush creep up his neck, unable to formulate a sentence as he looked towards the smiling brunette.

Returning Haku's smile with his own embarrassed one, Naruto leapt off the balcony to join his opponent down in the arena, wisely choosing to ignore the amused smirks Zabuza, Kira, his mental tenants, and the rest of his team were sporting, and taking not of the upset and jealous air around Heizo. Facing his opponent, he immediately took note of the girl's stance. Unlike the previous fights, Miyuki clearly was confident in her abilities but knew better than to be arrogant in it. Seemingly like most kunoichi he met, Miyuki held a great deal of beauty and grace in her posture. In fact, her appearance was remarkably like the famous actress Koyuki Kazahana. The only differences were that her hair was silvery white and had cold amethyst colored eyes. Attached to her hip were two sabers, an unusual choice of blades at this era, and were a light silvery sapphire in color with turquoise gems decorating the pommel and sheath, and white ribbons adorning the pommels. She was wearing a simple royal blue battle kimono, fishnet stockings, and black sandals covering her feet. Despite her great beauty, it was marred by the scowl she wore on her lips.

Up in the balcony, Miyuki's teammates were quietly discussing outcomes of the match, though Haku, Sakura, Sasuke, and their Jounin leaders, obviously, could all hear them.

"So that's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze . . . the Angel of Death . . . doesn't matter. The kid's screwed," the sole male of the team said. He was of average height and appeared to be a few years older than the Konoha rookies. His face had a scar on his left cheek that nearly went up to his eye and down to his neck, though his slick white hair covered it. He was dressed in a simple sleeveless muscle shirt and white slacks. A dark blue sash was wrapped around his waist and in his hand was a metal staff. "I actually feel bad for him . . . Miyuki hates him. She's going to do everything she can to take him out."

"Yeah . . . Yuki-chan is probably going to kill him. Shame . . . he's kinda cute," the blue haired kunoichi giggled appearing completely oblivious to the glare from a certain ice wielding brunette. She was dressed in the exact same outfit as Miyuki, though instead of royal blue, she had on purple colored battle kimono. She didn't have any noticeable weapons on her but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous.

"Nami . . . please stop drooling," her teammate deadpanned.

Being the mature girl that she was, Nami merely stuck her tongue at him. "Shut up Shiro-kun!"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze . . . also known as the Angel of Death," Miyuki said. Her eyes were fixed on the blond angel standing before her, not even bothering to acknowledge Hayate's signal to begin the match. "According to the Bingo Book, you can perform Ice Release Techniques. Am I right?"

Naruto only nodded, silently wondering what the girl was planning and how she got her hands on a Bingo Book. The only reason he had one was due to him being friends with several Anbu and the Hokage. But other than that, only Jounin and Anbu were legally allowed to purchase Bingo Books.

"Then I wish to set some conditions for our match," Miyuki announced surprising everyone present. "For our fight, we will only use Ice Release Techniques, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu. Is that agreeable?"

Naruto could only frown at the strange request, realizing that accepting her conditions would severely limit his abilities. "And why do you want this? If you have a bingo book, then you should know that those conditions would cut my abilities down to a third of what they should be. I would be at a severe disadvantage and you would no doubt remain close if not at full strength."

"Simple. The reason why you are feared and have gained such prowess is due to your bloodline and your other inhuman powers. You don't fucking deserve what you have when there are people like myself who have worked hard to gain recognition and strength!" Miyuki snarled beginning to lose her cool demeanor. "I will prove to everyone here that without your bloodline and your other powers, you're nothing!"

Throughout Miyuki's speech, Naruto had to physically restrain himself from unleashing Byakko and obliterating her where she stood. In less than a minute, she had accused him of going against everything he believed in and there was no fucking way she was going to get away with it.

"_Naruto-kun, calm down! She's trying to anger you so that you'll make a mistake during your fight," _Ashbringer warned.

'_What about her conditions?' _Naruto asked with an undertone of anger. He had never met anyone that could anger him so quickly. The only person that came close was Inari but he at least had a legitimate reason. _'Do you think I should agree? It would cut my abilities down by quite a bit.'_

"_She's serious about her conditions. No change in her heartbeat and I can sense her intentions. While not pure, she does have confidence in her abilities and wants to prove to everyone her strength. It would be a good opportunity to test yourself. I know you will not like hearing this but she is right. A great deal of your strength comes from your supernatural powers."_

"Fine!" Naruto growled drawing his swords. "I hope you're ready . . ."

Miyuki merely drew her own blades and settled in a stance. The two stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. The audience could literally feel the tension in the air rise to stifling levels, the chakra being emitted from the two genin only adding to the affect.

After what seemed like an eternity, both combatants vanished in a burst of speed. They reappeared in the center of the arena, their swords slamming into each other with such ferocity that many of the genin backed away from the railing. Almost instantly, Miyuki began dominating the Kenjutsu duel, pushing Naruto back with wild powerful swings that were clearly aimed to kill. Naruto found himself desperately blocking, parrying, and defending himself from the onslaught that made his hands tremble with each blow. Pushing the girl off him, Naruto blurred away in a burst of speed and reappeared behind Miyuki in mid-swing. The kunoichi quickly flipped her sword over into a reverse grip and blocked the strike with her forearm before lashing out with her other sword. With a mighty clang, the swords slammed into a flash of steel and flying sparks as the two battled for dominance.

"Is this all the famed Angel of Death can do?! Pathetic!" Miyuki taunted as she spun around, letting her swords redirect Naruto's making the boy stumble. Quickly taking advantage of her opponent's loss of balance, Miyuki lashed out with her swords which Naruto hastily parried. With a snarl, the two genin simultaneously vanished, taking their Kenjutsu duel into the realm of speed.

"How are they moving so fast?!" Kiba demanded as he tried to locate the two combatants. Only a select few could follow their speeds as they continued to clash. They were moving at such speeds that they appeared nothing more than blurs, reappearing only for a split second when their blades met in a flash of steel and a shower of sparks before vanishing again. Both were completely oblivious to the awed looks from the shinobi present as they kept their focus on one another.

"The thing about Kenjutsu is that most styles require a great deal of speed and inhuman reactions. I know Naruto has spent a lot of time training his speed and with the use of weights and seals and that girl probably did the same thing. When you combine all of that together, it leads to this type of duel, one where the outcome of the match could be decided in less than a second," Kakashi explained as he watched the match looking impressed. He knew Naruto had removed the weight and gravity seals during the fight with Orochimaru and had decided it'd be best to keep them off to adjust. Down in the arena, Hayate was mentally taking notes of their abilities, trying to find techniques to augment his own style.

"He's . . . He's actually keeping up with her speed . . ." Shiro muttered in awe, his eyes glued onto the match. "No one below Jounin has ever matched Miyuki's speed . . ."

"Guess his reputation wasn't all talk. We might actually get a good fight," Nami said, a maniacal grin adorning her lips.

"The girl's Kenjutsu isn't half bad," Zabuza muttered, getting shocked looks from Haku and Kira. Half-bad from Zabuza basically meant the Miyuki's swordsmanship was on par with Jounins or Anbu.

Suddenly, Miyuki reappeared with both her swords jammed into the ground and rammed her foot into Naruto's chin using the swords as supports. The blond was sent skywards, his body temporarily paralyzed from pain and shock as Miyuki appeared above him, her swords glowing aqua blue. "Take this!" the kunoichi screamed as she propelled herself at Naruto, her body rotating at high speeds with her swords pointing directly at his heart. **"Konpeki Renge **(Azure Lotus Blossom)**!"**

"SHIT!"

The attack slammed into Naruto's swords, the force sending the genin plummeting into the earth. With a resounding boom that drowned out the screams of fear from his friends, Naruto crashed onto the ground instantly making a crater. His body was screaming in protest at the pain as he coughed up blood. The front of his shirt and jacket had been torn apart from the drill that was Miyuki, though he had been fortunate enough to block the attack at the last second. Luckily, the last second defense had been enough to prevent any injuries on his person except for a bruised back and a scratched up chest, though the dust cloud from his crash were making the scratches sting.

"It seems you're half decent Namikaze! You were actually able to block my **Konpeki Renge **(Azure Lotus Blossom) at the last second otherwise you'd be dead," Miyuki sneered malevolently. She waited impatiently for her opponent to reappear but quickly grew frustrated. "Don't tell me you're already finished?!"

**"****Nitōryū: Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou **(Two Sword Style: Phoenix of the 72 Earthy Desires)**!"**

A razor-sharp whirlwind blasted out of the smokescreen, narrowly missing the snow kunoichi who had dived to the side. The attacked collided into the wall, scarring the cement from the flying blade attack as Naruto burst out of the dust and slammed Nightmare into Miyuki's twin swords.

"You can make your blade attacks fly?!" Miyuki demanded looking livid. Few could make their sword techniques extend over a distance and Miyuki prided herself in that ability. The fact that this arrogant blond bastard that gained infamy from his bloodline had the ability was an insult to all Kenjutsu users and especially to herself.

Naruto smirked in response and lashed out with Ashbringer, forcing the kunoichi to retreat. The two once again met in the middle of the arena, their swords smashing into each other in a shower of sparks. Blow after blow was rained down onto each other as the two teenagers continued their duel, parrying each strike with a counter attack less than a second behind it. Growing frustrated, Miyuki twisted around a vertical slash and attempted to stab the blond. The blond back flipped over the stab and rammed his foot into the girl's face. The force of the kick painfully knocked the kunoichi back as Naruto swung both his swords at the stumbling girl. **"****Nitōryū: Takanami **(Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave)**!"**

A powerful gust of wind blasted Miyuki off her feet, sending her skidding against the unforgiving ground. Biting back a curse, the kunoichi pushed herself up and rushed forward, her swords poised to strike in her charge. **"Reit****ō ****Tsundora no Mai **(Dance of the Frozen Tundra)**!"**

Channeling a large amount of chakra into her feet, Miyuki suddenly exploded forward, her feet just centimeters above the ground as she flew by Naruto before he could react, slicing his shoulder as she passed. Blocking out the pain, Naruto whirled around and stabbed the air in a twisting motion. **"****Ittōryū: Rensei ****Dangan **(One Sword Style: Drilling Bullet)**!"**

A spinning cone shaped air bullet shot out of Naruto's sword at Miyuki but the girl easily dodged it with another burst of chakra, vanishing before his very eyes at the sudden speed. Before he knew it, Naruto found himself biting back a scream of pain as a deep gash made its way onto Naruto's back.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed as Miyuki struck again. He quickly sent a barrage of drilling bullets in retaliation. "Hold still!"

"You're pretty slow!" Miyuki taunted, lazily dodging the attacks. Her voice seemed to resonate everywhere as she flashed around the arena using quick burst of chakra.

Growling, the blond shinobi flipped Ashbringer into a reverse grip and raised his swords so that they were parallel to the ground. **"****Nitōryū: ****Nigiri **(Two Sword Style: Double Slash)**!"**

With a burst of speed, Naruto vanished as well, forcing Miyuki to stop her dance as to locate her opponent. To her shock, Naruto suddenly materialized in front of her in a crouch, his swords already swinging upwards as he leapt up in a burst of chakra. **"****Jōshō Tō **(Rising Tower)**!"**

Miyuki threw her head back just in time to avoid a flash of razor sharp uprising chakra. Growling, she made to bifurcate the blond when she suddenly realized his swords were already swinging down at her in an overhead strike. **"Rakka T****ō **(Falling Tower)**!"**

"Shit!" the teen cursed as a flash of chakra slammed into the ground just inches from her neck. Desperate to get some distance between them, Miyuki promptly leapt away as blinding light suddenly filled her vision. _'What is this?!'_

**"****Hirameki **(Flash)**!"**

Only pure instincts and reflexes allowed Miyuki to avoid a fatal injury as twin waves of chakra sliced into her triceps like a laser. With a growl, the snow genin swung both her blades upwards at Naruto who was still somehow suspended in the air. The blond quickly switched his other sword into a reverse grip and slammed his swords down onto the approaching blades. **"Hakai Tsuchi **(Battering Ram)**!"**

The pure strength behind the blades instantly pushed the kunoichi back, causing her to stumble as she tried to regain her bearings while battling against the pushing blades. _'I can't believe he's actually pushing me back! He's supposed to be helpless without his bloodline! What the fuck is going on?!' _Miyuki thought jerking her blade to the side. The sudden shift forced Naruto to end the technique as he leapt away, thankfully avoiding the follow-up attack.

A slight distortion in the air was the only warning Naruto got before Miyuki suddenly materialized in front of him, her swords already swinging down in an overhead strike. Not one to back down, Naruto immediately retaliated, his celestial blades slamming into Miyuki's sabers in a burst of sparks. The two rapidly traded blows as the audience continued to watch in awe.

"They've been at it for nearly ten minutes and neither of them have used any Ninjutsu yet!" Kira exclaimed in awe.

"He's definitely the real deal . . . ten minute Kenjutsu duel with Miyuki is a new record," Shiro said thoughtfully. Nami only nodded, her eyes glued the match like the rest of the crowd. It was swordplay unlike anything they had ever seen and even the Datenshi found themselves impressed at the swordsmanship display. Hayate couldn't barely suppress his glee, silently wondering if either one of them would be willing to show him some of their Kenjutsu techniques as he watched the two separate to catch their breath.

Narrowing her eyes, Miyuki decided to up the ante and flipped both her blades into a reverse grip. The twin sabers began glowing, shifting through a myriad of colors of blue, green, and purple. "Take this Namikaze!" Miyuki screamed. **"****Ōrora no Gekido** (Wrath of the Northern Lights)**!"**

Taking two steps forward, Miyuki swung both her blades upward, the glowing tip dragging across the ground in a shower of sparks. Two wave of blue, green, and purple chakra exploded out of the blades, fusing into one massive wave that flew toward the shocked angel.

"Shit . . . no choice!" Naruto muttered as he leapt back, both swords sheathed as his hands blurred through seals. _**"Hyōton: **__**Hyōga no Jōshō **__(Ice Release: Rising Glacier)__**!"**_

A freezing cold mist suddenly blanketed the arena, condensing into a twenty foot mountain of ice just nanoseconds before Miyuki's attack slammed into it. To his shock, the amount of chakra in the kunoichi's attack promptly shattered the ice wall, raining large chunks of ice all over the arena.

Skillfully avoiding the raining shards, Naruto used the diversion to draw his blades once more and close in on his opponent. The two genin met once more in a clash of blades and sparks, their ferocity having been raised to an even higher level. Eyes locked, triumph evident in Miyuki's amethyst orbs and anger in Naruto's sapphire depths from being forced to use Ninjutsu. He was going to make her return the favor.

Jerking his blades to the side, Naruto spun around and rammed a sweeping kick into Miyuki's lower back as she stumbled. **"****Longé **(Waist Meat)**!"**

The kick sent Miyuki crashing into the ground face first. Biting back a curse, Miyuki shot back onto her feet when a sudden flare of chakra forced her to leap away.

**"****Nitōryū: Takanami **(Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave)**!"**

A gust of wind blew past her as she whirled around, infuriated at the smirk on her opponent's face. Her anger turned to shock as a razor sharp whirlwind flew at her. **"****Nitōryū: Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou **(Two Sword Style: Phoenix of the 72 Earthy Desires)**!"**

"Shit!" Miyuki leapt to the side, just barely dodging the whirlwind that sliced a hole in her sleeve. Unfortunately for her, Naruto didn't let up as he quickly switched both Nightmare and Ashbringer into a reverse grip.

**"****Nitōryū: Nigiri **(Two Sword Style: Double Slash)**!" **Naruto intoned, a suspicious and highly worrisome smirk on his face. **"Hakai Tsuchi **(Battering Ram)**!"**

Once again, Miyuki found herself being pushed back with Naruto's swords pressing against hers. Grinning, Naruto sent the prideful kunoichi flying into the wall with an extra push of strength. Raising the swords above his head, Naruto flared his chakra, purposely warning Miyuki that she was going to be in a world of hurt.

"**K****ōhai **(Devastation)**!"**

With a roar, Naruto swung down his blades down, sending a giant X-shaped wave of chakra at Miyuki. The pure amount of chakra and power put behind the attack actually scarred the ground as it screamed toward its target.

'_Dammit! I can't block that and I'm backed against the wall! He actually pushed me to use Ninjutsu!' _the kunoichi thought furiously as she threw her swords into the ground, her hands blurring through seals. _**"**__**Hyōton**__**: **__**Haryū Mōko **__(Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)__**!"**_

The chunks of ice all over the room suddenly fused together, forming a dragon with the head and torso of a snarling tiger. The ice creature let loose a fearsome roar as it intercepted the incoming attack, raining the area in snow and ice as the two opposing forces exploded.

"Just what kind of battle is this?!" one of the kumo-nin yelled as he jumped back to avoid a stray ice shard. He never got an answer as Naruto and Miyuki closed in onto each other once more, slamming their swords against each other. However, it was clear to everyone that with both having used Ninjutsu, the match would reach an even higher level.

Shoving Naruto away, Miyuki leapt back, swinging her blade up in hopes to get some distance. Naruto sent a series of flying blade attacks in return, forcing the kunoichi to dive away. Whirling around, Miyuki swung one of her sabers in a semi-circle into the ground in front of her. Smirking, she pointed the blade at Naruto as ice seemingly accumulating at its tip and out of the now glowing scar in the ground.

**_"_**_**Hyōton: Hyōkai **__(Ice Release: Frozen Sea)__**!"**_

A sudden explosion of ice and snow burst out of the crack and Miyuki's sword, sending a massive wave of frozen death crashing down onto a shock Naruto. Or it would've had he not quickly put up a defense at the last second.

_**"**__**Hyōton: Hyōga no Jōshō **__(Ice Release: Rising Glacier)__**!"**_

A mountain of ice quickly formed at Naruto's feet, shielding him from the tsunami of snow and leaving the space behind the wall barren of snow. Unfortunately, that could not be said for the rest of the chambers as the wave had covered the entire arena with a layer of snow and ice seven feet thick.

'_Holy shit!' _nearly everyone thought in unison. In less than a minute, two genins had turned an entire arena into the frozen tundra! Complete with a freaking glacier!

"Sasuke-kun . . ." the pinkette whispered urgently.

"I know . . . I don't know how but that girl is somehow keeping up with Naruto despite his freakishly large chakra reserves and stamina," the Uchiha muttered. "This fight is only just getting started."

**"****Ōrora no Gekido** (Wrath of the Northern Lights)**!"**

A wave of chakra like that of the true Aurora Borealis slammed into the wall of ice. Like before, the glacier shattered, raining large chunks of ice down onto Naruto and the only part of the arena that was snowless. However, the snow-nin wasn't done as she suddenly vanished and reappeared above the hailstorm, her saber pointing down on the helpless blonde.

_**"**__**Hyōton: Hyōkai **__(Ice Release: Frozen Sea)__**!"**_

"Aw fuck . . ." Naruto muttered looking up at the wave of snow, albeit smaller than the first one. With falling ice in front and around him, a mountain's worth of snow and ice above him, and the wall of the arena less than ten feet behind him, things were not looking good. As if to make things even worse, Miyuki quickly blurred through a set of seals. _**"**__**Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu **__(Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique)__**!"**_

Half the falling snow suddenly transformed into a pack of massive wolves, their forms snarling at Naruto as they closed in on him.

"Oh Kami I hope this works!" Naruto prayed, his hands blurring through seals, as frozen death crashed down. With a deafening crash, the attacks slammed down onto the blond, instantly burying Naruto in the mountain of ice.

"NARUTO!"

"No Haku! You can't interfere!" Kira screamed as she grabbed onto the desperate and crying brunette. Beside her, Sakura and Sasuke were struggling to reach their teammate and best friend, with only Kakashi restraining them though he was fighting the urge to jump into the arena himself.

"Hmph! I knew he was just talk!" Miyuki said, silently landing in before the ice mountain. She turned to look at the proctor expectantly, who had jumped onto one of the statues as to avoid the tsunami of snow.

"Right," Hayate coughed. "Winner of the third match! Miyuki Hyou-"

The arena suddenly began rumbling, cutting the proctor off as everyone looked back at the mountain, including a wide eyed Miyuki. "Impossible! No one could survive that!"

Suddenly, a familiar ethereal voice cut through, shocking the audience to their core. _**"**__**Hyōton: Hateshinai Fuyu **__(Ice Release: Endless Winter)__**!"**_

BOOM!

The mountain suddenly exploded, showering the chamber with snow as a fierce wind suddenly blew in. A virtual storm had literally swept into the room, shrouding the arena in a blizzard that obscured the fight from view.

"What is this?!" Nami screamed, covering her face from the billowing snow. Shiro quickly pulled Nami into his arms, protecting her from the fierce blizzard as he tried to locate his other teammate down in the eye of the storm. Further down, Teams Kakashi and Zabuza all wore identical smiles, with the exception of Heizo who merely frowned behind his mask.

"Only one person can dish out this much damage with a single technique . . ." Sakura said grinning. Thanks to the Talisman of Fire, she didn't feel the cold while Forsaken protected Sasuke with unholy chakra. Besides them, Haku gave a dazzling and relieved looking smile.

Back down on the floor, Miyuki was on the ground trying to shield herself from the relentless blizzard. She had one of her sabers but the other one had been blown away from the explosion and she never got a chance to retrieve it as the blizzard has suddenly swept in. So terrible was the storm that she never noticed a figure steadily drawing closer. When the person was but five feet away, Miyuki senses finally kicked in and she jumped back, both her swords drawn despite her shivering. Anger was clearly evident in her eyes as her eyes happened on the only person responsible for icy tempest. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

"The one and only," Naruto said mockingly. His jacket had been almost completely torn up and both his blades were lost in the storm though Nightmare and Ashbringer told him that they were not far to his right. In his left hand was something she couldn't really make out in the fierce snow filled winds.

"What the fuck did you do?! You shouldn't have survived my last attack!" Miyuki screeched in fury.

"I used my most powerful ice release technique, though it could technically be considered a wind release technique as well. _**Hyōton: Hateshinai Fuyu **__(Ice Release: Endless Winter) _creates a whirlwind barrier around me combined with ice and snow to augment the attack and defense. The technique is unique in that the more snow and ice it takes up, the more powerful it is. Normally I have to use my chakra to create the snow but since you literally dumped a ton of snow and ice onto me, my technique created a miniature blizzard! What's even better is that it doesn't require anymore chakra for me to maintain," Naruto explain with a grin. Truly this was one of his masterpieces! "You have no one to blame but yourself. You supplied me all the ice and snow. I just utilized it to its fullest extent."

"How the fuck do you have a technique like that?! You must have stolen it!" Miyuki snarled. Icicles were beginning to form in her hair while her opponent seemed very comfortable.

"I created it Hyouga . . . I find it insulting that you would think I'd steal a technique! I am not an Uchiha and even my teammate who is one doesn't steal techniques that are personal to the user," Naruto said before tossing something at the girl. To her shock, she realized it was her other sword. "Take it and let's finish this."

With that, Naruto darted into the blizzard to retrieve his own blades. Unable to handle the cold that was beyond her own village, Miyuki quickly pulled out a scroll and put on another kimono, only this one had fur lining and was longer to cover her legs. Boots lined with fur went over her feet along with slim gray cargo pants.

Feeling instantly warmer, Miyuki grabbed her blades and leapt after Naruto, intent on finishing the match with one dead blonde. A sudden sound quickly put her on guard, her swords raised in preparation.

From within the tempest, Miyuki could make out glowing yellow eyes staring at her balefully. They were moving closer, a low growling now accompanying the blizzard's moans. "Show yourself Namikaze!"

". . . That isn't me," a voice spoke from behind her. Whirling around, Miyuki caught a glimpse of her smirking opponent before he vanished within the storm. "And I'm certainly not the one you should be worrying about."

Miyuki's eyes widened as a loud furious snarl came from behind her. Turning her head, Miyuki found herself staring at a gaping mouth filled with razor sharp teeth closing in for the kill Only pure instinct and speed allowed her to raise her swords in time as the giant ice wolf knocked her down onto the snow, its jaws trying to clamp down on her neck only to be held back by Miyuki's blades.

"GAH! GET OFF ME!" Miyuki screamed as the wolf lunged at her again. _**"**__**Hyōton**__**: **__**Haryū Mōko **__(Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)__**!"**_

The ice wolf suddenly found itself knocked aside as from the tiger dragon projectile. To her shock, the creature stood back up again and lunged back at her, clearly intent on taking her down no matter what it took. **"****Ōrora no Gekido** (Wrath of the Northern Lights)**!"**

The wave of chakra slammed into the charging ice wolf, shattering the chakra construct into little pieces. Her reprieve only lasted a few second as more growls suddenly filled the snow filled air. Looking around, Miyuki felt a cold fear grip her as she saw dozens of glowing eyes through the blizzard approaching her.

Suddenly, the fierce winds around her began to die around her much to Miyuki's relief. Her reprieve was cut short as Naruto stepped out of the cloud of snow, finally allowing the furious kunoichi to see him. His white jacket was gone, leaving him in his long sleeve though that had been torn in the front giving the appearance he was wearing a black jacket. His muscled chest could clearly be seen though it was heavily scratched and bruised from the snow and sword attacks. He had Ashbringer resting against his shoulder and was twirling Nightmare with his left. "Just so you know, I've halted the blizzard in the very center of the arena which is where we both are standing. Consider this the eye of the storm and where we'll finish our match. I don't want you accusing me of hiding and cowardice when this is over."

Miyuki felt anger exploded within her, her blades glowing in response to her ire. Raising the sabers over her head, Miyuki snapped her head up and roared. _**"**__**Hyōton: Seiryū Bōfūsetsu**__ (Ice Release: Azure Dragon Blizzard)__**!"**_

A massive dragon composed of blue snow exploded out of Miyuki's sabers with a screeching howl, bursting through the blizzard and began circling the ceiling for all to see. The sudden burst of chakra increased the size of the eye, allowing the audience to finally see the center of the field and take note of Naruto and Miyuki's conditions.

"Oh no . . . Naruto looks in trouble," Kira muttered. Her company didn't say a word as they stared intently on their blond friend. A piercing howl broke through their trance as the azure dragon dived at Naruto, its jaws wide to kill.

Suddenly, three figures burst out of the blizzard, intercepting the azure dragon in a mighty explosion of snow and ice. Miyuki screamed in fury as she made to charge Naruto when a series of growls made her pause. Whipping around, her eyes widened upon seeing huge wolves made of crystalline ice steadily approaching her from the blizzard.

Quickly deducing that it was one of her opponent's techniques, Miyuki made to cut the blonde down when she noticed several silhouettes behind him. One by one, dozens of ice wolves stepped out from the tempest completely surrounding her. There was no way she could escape . . . and who knew how many more wolves were still hiding in the blizzard.

"Yield," Naruto demanded in an icy tone. "You're completely surrounded, in a blizzard, and low on chakra. You can't win in this situation. Yield!"

"Fuck you Namikaze!" The twin sabers began glowing a bright bluish green as she slammed the two pommels together, creating a double bladed sword._**"**__**Hyōton: Seiryūjin Bōfūsetsu**__ (Ice Release: Azure Dragon God Blizzard)__**!"**_

Raising the new blade over her head, Miyuki stabbed the ground, unleashing a massive flare of chakra that poured into a huge double headed azure dragon. The creature flew into the air, revealing itself to the horrified audience as it let loose a piercing roar. Several of the ice wolves howled in response, leaping to engage the dragon in a might clash.

"Oh c'mon! Couldn't you have just given up?!" Naruto demanded watching the dragon destroy several ice wolves. A frown suddenly made its way on his face as he looked at a very pale, trembling, yet determined Miyuki. _'She's going to kill herself if she keeps that up! She doesn't have any more chakra left!'_

In a burst a speed, Naruto disappeared from a startled Miyuki's point of view. She desperately looked around, trying to pinpoint her opponent as to finish the match and claim her victory. She had to win! To prove to everyone that she was the strongest so that no one would look down on her anymore! To finally gain the recognition she deserved after so long! This was her victory!

"Sorry Miyuki," a voice said behind her. Miyuki's eyes widened as a sharp blow to the neck sent her to blissful darkness.

The azure dragon suddenly stopped and dissipated, some of the chakra actually returning to the kunoichi alleviating her condition a bit. With a mental command, the blizzard completely died down, allowing the audience to finally see the field.

"Look!" a genin shouted. Jaws dropped as the snow finally settled revealing a frozen tundra with a pack of nearly fifty wolves made entire of ice surrounding Naruto and an unconscious Miyuki.

"He beat her?! Impossible! Miyuki never loses!" Shiro was shaking pretty bad. Miyuki was the strongest genin in Yukigakure, and though she came from a rather poor and somewhat disrespected clan, her near jounin level abilities could not be questioned. The fact that someone had beaten her, especially the person she had declared her rival when she saw him in the Bingo Book, was truly unnerving.

And he wasn't the only one. The majority of the genins were making mental notes in their head to never piss the blond angel off. He had said in the very beginning that using only Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ice Release Ninjutsu would limit his abilities to a third of his full strength. The idea of all that destruction multiplied by three was something they did not want to experience.

Elsewhere on the balcony, the Datenshi found themselves grinning maliciously at the prospect of battling their clan foe. They weren't the only ones as Gaara had a positively maniacal smile on his face while a few arrogant genins had thoughts of fame and glory when they "defeated" the blond angel. (cough… cough… never… cough)

"Way to go Naruto!" Sakura cheered along with the rest of the Konoha girls. Sasuke, Zabuza, and Kakashi smiled proudly as Haku slumped against the wall in relief, her eyes sparkling warmly at Naruto.

"Proctor-san?" Naruto looked at Hayate expectantly.

"Oh right!" Hayate said jumping down onto the snow. "Winner of the fifth match is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**The Fanfic Stealer - **Again, your username freaks me out. And I meant appearance wise for the similarities between Moka Akayashi and Sakura Haruno.

**crazymexican - **Uhm, read and find out, read and find out, and uh... oh yeah! Read and find out :P

**kyubii's shinigami - **Naruto will not be getting anymore supernatural powers. The only thing I will be doing is enhancing his current ones. He will get another weapon to complete the Santoryuu style but that's it. As for the other N-rank techniques, you'll have to wait and find out. Mwahahahaha!

**Bystander - **Yes, I am a GOD! ALL SHALL BOW BEFORE ME! :P

**deltawaves - **Honestly, I had no idea they were digimon attacks with the exception of Nova Blast. Celestial arrow is something anyone could think of, and wildfire tsunami was something I thought of while writing it. I needed to make some kind of tornado of fire that would explode outwards and thats what came to mind. Hand of faith was something i had actually based off DBZ. I just twisted the words to fit the holy aspect. Had no idea the wording had already been used lol.

**Unknown Entity - **There will be some fluff coming up and I put a little bit in this chapter. Not really much. Just wait till after the prelims and you'll get what you want lol. And as for the fox summoning, i had actually forgotten about that so thanks for reminding me.

**whitedragon17** - I hereby give whitedragon17 permission to use my **_Mokuton: Saigo no Jutsu: Kodai no Hogosha _**_(Wood Release: Ultimate Technique: Ancient Protector) _so long as he remembers to give me credit in his story and doesn't copy the description word for word. And thank you for your very kind comments and thanks for your consolation.

**Zandermon - **You're forgetting something, the Datenshi bloodline. They all have black wings as to represent fallen angels. Its not a bird that vanished back there.

**Aiten Kaito - **I think you messed up your math. If its one hour a day, and 600 clones, that would mean he did 25 days worth of training in one day. Multiply that by 62 for two months is 1550 days and you divide that by 365 for one year equals about 4.4 years worth of training. But thanks for the concern. (note - this is for your first review) Don't worry about the screw up. Math has a way of doing that lol.

**cryptozthunderlord - **I can very easily explain each of your issues with one very simple answer. This is fanfiction. Everything in this story is entirely made out. Haku and Kyuubi are female was my choice, though you have to admit that Haku does look female in the manga... Anyways, I chose to make Kyuubi female for a reason. Also, I started this fic a year ago and we didn't know anything about the Juubi back then so I can't correct it even if I wanted to which I don't. You must understand that in fanfiction, practically anything goes. I just try to make mine a little more realistic to the shinobi world and decided to make Kyuubi female. I will also be giving genders to the other Bijuu and will find a way to include Juubi. As for the seal and Kyuubi possessing Naruto, it is more of giving control to her instead of forcibly taking control. Besides, in the manga, Kyuubi essentially controls Naruto during his tail transformations.

**Miyu-hime-sama - **Tora must DIE! Hopefully. I'll think of something... maybe barbecued demon cat...

** HaruhiHime- **Keep reading and you'll see! Remember, all power comes at a price and I've been thinking of some real good ones for Sakura that'll hit her soon. Mwahahahaha!

**On a side note, I'd like to explain a couple things. First off, Sakura and her new . . . quirks. As we all know, everyone enjoys a good Sasuke bashing but I made him a good guy in this story. So, to make up for the lack of that, I decided to make him sweat . . . a lot. And what better way to do that than make our favorite pink haired banshee a horny, blood-sucking, open-minded, perverted slut with a whole mess of powers to boot! Hahaha! Next, the Twilight Leader, also known as X-1. Let me tell you all this right now, I knew you guys would think he's Minato. Let me remind you that Naruto met him with the Shinigami but that doesn't mean X-1 isn't who you all think. I'll just tell you all that there is going to be one hell of a twist that I know none of you will see coming.**

**One more thing and THIS IS IMPORTANT! I know many of you enjoy seeing me dish out new techniques every chapter but to be frank, I'm getting annoyed with the number of people who are taking them without my permission. Also, I've had many people request I post a list of all my techniques. So I will ask you readers this: Do you want me to post a list of all my techniques that I've invented so that you all can easily use that to find techniques. I still require that you all give me credit but this way, there will be no doubt that they are all mine. Your choice guys. Just tell me in a review. I'm hoping the site won't mind if I do so since I seem to have a reputation for making techniques.  
**

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Longé **(Waist Meat) - One Piece

**Ittōryū: Rensei ****Dangan **(One Sword Style: Drilling Bullet) – One Piece

**Nitōryū: Takanami **(Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave) – One Piece

**Nitōryū: Nana-Juu-Ni Poundo Hou **(Two Sword Style: Phoenix of the 72 Earthy Desires)

**Nitōryū: ****Nigiri **(Two Sword Style: Double Slash) – Prerequisite (stance) for the next 5 attacks

**Jōshō Tō **(Rising Tower) – Changed from One Piece's version since I didn't like translation

**Rakka T****ō **(Falling Tower) – Changed from One Piece's version since I didn't like translation

**Hirameki **(Flash) – One Piece

**Hakai Tsuchi **(Battering Ram) – Changed from One Piece's version since I didn't like translation

**K****ōhai **(Devastation) – Own Invention

**Konpeki Renge **(Azure Lotus Blossom) – Own Invention

**Reit****ō ****Tsundora no Mai **(Dance of the Frozen Tundra) – Own Invention

**Ōrora no Gekido** (Wrath of the Northern Lights) – Own Invention

_**Ninpō: Kagiriaru Sunp**__**ō no**__**Hahen **__(Ninja Art: Shards of Limited Dimensions) _– Own Invention

_**Ninpō:**__** Hansha Saiken no Jutsu **__(Ninja Art: Reflective Reformation Technique) _– Own Invention

_**Ninpō: Sakasa Sekai **__(Ninja Art: Inverted World) _– Own Invention - Idea based off Bleach

_**Ninpō: Shitai Yokuatsu **__(Ninja Art: Limb Restraint) _– Own Invention

_**Katon: Hotaru Shūgō: Bakuhatsuru **__(Fire Release: Firefly Gathering: Explode) _– Own Invention

_**Raiton: Shūrai**__ (Lightning Release: Lightning Strike) _– Own Invention

_**Seikatsu no Sonshitsu**_ _(__Deprivation of Life__) _– Own Invention

_**Sabaku no Dōka **__(Desert Assimilation) _– Own Invention

_**Hyōton**__**: **__**Haryū Mōko **__(Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)_

_**Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu **__(Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique)  
_

_**Hyōton: **__**Hyōga no Jōshō **__(Ice Release: Rising Glacier) _– Own Invention

_**Hyōton: Hyōkai **__(Ice Release: Frozen Sea) _– Own Invention

_**Hyōton: Hateshinai Fuyu **__(Ice Release: Endless Winter) _– Own Invention

_**Hyōton: Seiryū Bōfūsetsu**__ (Ice Release: Azure Dragon Blizzard) _– Own Invention

_**Hyōton: Seiryūjin Bōfūsetsu**__ (Ice Release: Azure Dragon God Blizzard) _– Own Invention

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! You've met some important characters in this chapter so stay tune for more! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND ALL MY OTHER STORIES! =)**


	17. Shinobi Strength, Preliminaries Part 2

**Added Notes - Jaba, I specifically requested no flamers, but apparently you're too stupid to understand that. I requested something very reasonable, and you're calling me a douchebag? Please, tell me in what way cause I seriously don't see how I am acting like one.**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I apologize for such a long delay. I've had a lot of issues and life unfortunately caught up. I won't bore you with the details but don't worry, I've begun writing again. Another reason as to why I took so long is because of a technique encyclopedia I've been writing. It list every technique I used in my stories along with my originals. I intend on posting it but would like your opinion if I should. I already have some agreement on this course of action and I would like some more. You would of course still need to give me credit. I don't want ppl reporting me since it is a non-story and instead, an extension to all my Naruto fanfictions. Also, I am currently writing a new Harry Potter fanfiction since I intend on deleting the one I have now.  
**

**As for the chapter itself, I simply finished up the Preliminaries and as you read on, you will see it is not quite as good as my other chapters. I didn't write out all the fights because to be frank, writing eighteen detailed and action filled fights is very tiring. So many of the fights are short and sweet, and some are only mentioned. I apologize if this disappoints any of you but I simply do not have the motivation to write out so much. Once again I'm sorry.**

**Finally, I leave this for all readers - I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMERS! I don't mind constructive criticism, that's perfectly fine to me. But if you don't like the story because of certain aspects, then fine! Don't say anything! Just stop reading. I hate flamers who do it because they don't like the story. The only time I'll accept a flamer is if an author finds HIS/HER work in my story by accident and can prove it. Only then will I accept it but other than that, and i say this in the nicest way possible, GO FUCK YOURSELVES!  
**

**

* * *

**

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

_'Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demonic thoughts'_**

**"_Jutsu _**_(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 – Shinobi Strength, Preliminaries Part 2**

Silence echoed throughout the chambers as Naruto walked back up onto the balcony, pointedly ignoring the medics rushing out to treat his opponent as he unsealed another jacket and put it on. All the genins in his path edged away as he passed by, fear etched on their faces.

"Good job Naruto," Kakashi congratulated, clapping his student on the shoulder. Sasuke, Zabuza, and Kira likewise gave him their congratulations while Sakura and Haku gave him a hug. Hayate leapt off the statue he had taken refuge from the chakra induced blizzard and looked at the Hokage. "Should we melt it sir?"

Sarutobi stayed silent for a moment before shaking his head. "A shinobi needs to be able to fight and adapt under any situation. Carry on as is."

"Hai!"

The board began cycling through names as all the contenders began strategizing for the change in environment. Unfortunately, many of the visiting shinobi were unfamiliar with fighting on snow and had developed few tactics for their new arena.

"The sixth match will now commence!" Hayate announced. "Would Sabaku no Temari and Kaname Higiri please report to the center of the arena!"

With a flourish of her battle fan, Temari elegantly glided down atop her weapon with a confident smile. Her opponent merely leapt down and settled himself in a ready stance. He was garbed in black cargo pants and a sleeveless white top, much like Tenten's. Strapped across the small of his back were two ninjato, one of which Kaname already had in a reverse grip.

"Combatants ready?" Both nod. "Hajime!"

Kaname kicked off the battle with a half dozen shuriken and kunai flying at his opponent and darted after the projectiles with both ninjato in hand.

"Oh no you don't!" The battle fan burst open with two purple circles on its surface. _**"Kamaitachi no Jutsu **__(Sickle Weasel Technique)__**!"**_

A multitude of razor sharp currents augmented by snow and ice blasted the projectiles away; very nearly impaling Kaname in the process had he not raised an earth wall a second before. The sudden defense didn't deter either combatant as Kaname began climbing his rock wall. _'All this snow and ice is making it difficult to maneuver and the snow and ice actually augments her long range attacks making it impossible for me to get close,' _Kaname thought atop his earth wall. _'I need a plan but with such a serious disadvantage, I don't have many options . . . hmm that might work.'_

Temari, who had quickly thought up a strategy, suddenly swung her battle fan, letting loose another icy blast of air currents screaming toward the still thinking Iwa genin. Knowing that the distance was too great for her attack to connect, Temari immediately charged forward as Kaname leapt back behind his earth wall performing seals.

"Good plan," Kira commented, watching an earth clone appear as the original used the _**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu **__(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) _to bury under the snow. "He's going to be freezing afterwards though."

The others chuckled as Temari darted around the earth wall with three moons on her battle fan, grinning upon seeing Kaname futilely draw a kunai in defense. "Pathetic! _**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu **__(Great Sickle Weasel Technique)__**!**_"

A massive whirlwind engulfed the earth clone in a cloud of snow and razor sharp currents. The triumphant smirk on the kunoichi's face fell as the clone shattered into large chunks of rock. "Shit! Earth clone!"

"Yup," a voice said as cold steel pressed against her neck. "Nice try Temari-san."

Temari smirked in response, instantly getting Kaname suspicious. "Your plan was good . . ." Pain exploded against the back of his head as darkness swept across his vision. The kunoichi he had at sword edge vanished in a puff of smoke as the real Temari jumped down from the earth wall. "But it was too easy to counter."

"Winner Sabaku no Temari!"

"Pathetic," the suna kunoichi scoffed, leaping back up onto the balcony.

As the board cycled through the next match up, Tenten turned to Naruto looking concerned. "Naruto, you're a Fūton user right? Do you think you could help me train against wind attacks? All I have are weapons and if I go up against her, I know Temari's wind attacks will make them useless."

"Sure Ten-chan. Shouldn't be too difficult," Naruto replied, getting a hug in thanks. "You should ask Asuma-sensei for some help too. He probably knows more Fūton techniques than I do."

"I could help, but you forget I rarely use Fūton techniques Naruto," Asuma said having heard the request. "I use wind chakra to augment my trench knives since I'm more of a close combat fighter but I'm sure Tenten wouldn't mind learning that. Would you like to learn?"

"Oh I'd love to!" Tenten squealed. The idea of being able to throw kunai and shuriken through boulders made her heart soar! . . . And her teammates shiver at the possible . . . ahem . . . consequences. Extra sharp knives . . . oh the terrible possibilities . . .

"Good thing you have an affinity to wind," Naruto chuckled. Returning his attention to the board, Naruto felt his heart plummet on what he saw.

"The seventh match will now commence! Would Reiko Datenshi and Shunsui Hiroshima please report down to the center of the arena."

As soon as that dreaded clan name was mentioned, the entire group tensed, knowing that they were about to witness a complete and utter slaughter. "This isn't going to end well . . ."

"You think?" Sasuke demanded, looking at the Datenshi. Like all the Datenshi, her facial features had been obscured by the black hood off their cloaks. Her outfit consisted of a black leather bodysuit that was segmented to highlight her voluptuous hourglass figure. Between her D-cup breasts was a bronze disc that acted as broach for her elegant cloak. Every inch of her body was covered in armor, with the exception of her shadowed face, was covered in black armor, leaving it impossible for anyone to glen any useful information.

"Hmm, black leather . . . I bet she's into bondage . . . that or she's a sadomasochist . . ." Zabuza muttered in his gruff voice, pointedly ignoring the heavy sweat drops everyone was sporting, including Reiko who thanked Kronos that the hood covered her blush.

"You okay Naruto?" Sasuke had noticed the frown etched on his teammate's face.

Naruto didn't answer as he stared at Shunsui with an expression akin to trying to remember something. _'I know I've heard that name before . . .'_

Shunsui appeared to be a pretty average looking guy. Judging from his looks and size, he was probably one of the older genins here, perhaps fifteen or sixteen. He had somewhat long black hair, most of it being pulled back into a pony tail, and a five o'clock shadow. Onyx colored eyes along with the classic shinobi attire made him appear to be a seemingly average shinobi, though his headband was missing. However, the one thing that set him apart from many of his fellow contenders was his massive chakra reserves. They were easily jounin level. Also, the look of nervousness could be seen in his eye. He knew how dangerous his opponent was.

"_Check your bingo book Naruto-kun," _Ashbringer piped in. Both she and Nightmare had been relatively quiet watching the Preliminaries through Naruto's eyes. _"And congratulations on winning your match! You did great!"_

'_Thanks Ash-chan. _Naruto responded, casually flipping through his Bingo book as the contenders silently walked down onto the snow covered arena. _'Is Nightmare bothering you at all?'_

"_Surprisingly no! He's been trying to figure out what's wrong with Kusanagi."_

'_Really? I don't think he's ever been this quiet for so long. Were they close friends or something?'_

"_Poker buddies . . ."_

'_Why am I'm not surprised . . .' _Naruto muttered, finally landing on Shunsui's profile. "Found him!"

"Who is he?" Haku asked, looking over his shoulder as the others leaned in to listen.

"Shunsui Hiroshima, better known as Shunsui the Dragon, is a seventeen year old genin from Kiri. It says here he is extremely proficient in all known dragon based techniques with the exception of bloodline related techniques, thus his nickname. As a Ninjutsu specialist, he's considered a low B-rank threat having played a large part in wiping out the Kaguya clan during the Kiri Bloodline Genocide. He also has a bounty of nearly five million ryō!" Naruto said, whistling in admiration at the bounty. "I don't know why he's a genin if he participated in the bloodline genocide, especially since it was nearly ten years ago, but he's definitely very powerful."

The group peered down at Shunsui with a new eye, already wary of his abilities. However, Zabuza, Haku, and Team 7 kept their gazed fixed on Naruto. "And against the Datenshi?" Kakashi whispered.

"I don't think he stands a chance . . . none of us do."

The group paled at that terrifying thought as Hayate signaled the start of the match. Immediately, Shunsui leapt back from his opponents, already blurring through seals. _**"Ninpō: Ryu no Kuchi **__(Ninja Art: Dragon's Maw)__**!"**_

Reiko's vision swam as the arena transformed into a giant dragon's mouth, more than ready to swallow her hole. Blazing heat built up behind her as the teeth began to descend but Shunsui clearly wasn't finished.

"_**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)__**!"**_

The flames released awed the entire audience as three massive dragon-shaped fireballs exploded out at Reiko. The pure heat that was emitted forced several shinobi to back away from the railing as they watched the fireballs close in on their target, leaving a long river of melted snow in its wake.

The flames exploded upon contact, enveloping the Genjutsu trapped Reiko in its dreadful blaze. Not wanting to take any chances with his clearly powerful opponent, Shunsui quickly went through another set of seals. _**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique)__**!"**_

The large amount of water left from the fireballs swelled up, condensing into the form of a snarling dragon. The massive water dragon let loose a roar as it began to charge but once again, Shunsui wasn't finished. He would take no chances in this fight.

"_**Raiton: Rairy **__**ū**__** no Tatsumaki **__(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado)__**!"**_

Fierce winds crackling with electricity swirled around Shunsui's form before bursting up in a dragon shaped current. The roaring dragon sped straight into the water dragon, fusing together creating one massive, lightning charged, water dragon that charged straight into the smoke covered Datenshi, intent on drowning and electrocuting its target with thousands of volts of electricity. The explosion that followed was deafening as the super charged dragon slammed into its target with enough force to shake the entire chamber. Smoke and snow billowed up from the attack, obscuring the audience their view of the Datenshi's fate.

Slowly, the smoke and snow began to clear, the crowd waited on baited breath, anxious to see what had happened to the mysterious female Datenshi. Surely after taking one B-rank fire Ninjutsu, and an S-rank fusion Ninjutsu, there was no way she could still be standing!

"Is that it?"

Oh, if only they knew . . .

There strolling calmly out of the debris was a completely unscathed Reiko Datenshi. The wave of Ninjutsu didn't even scuff her cloak! The only evidence that the attacks had indeed connected was her ruby-red lips, indication that the massive onslaught of Ninjutsu had knocked her hood back a few inches revealing a small portion of her face. "I had expected better from the infamous Shunsui the Dragon." Her voice was smooth, entrancing everyone within the vicinity as it washed over them. Every eye was fixed on the mysterious woman; most wishing those full lips were pressed against theirs. "You get one more chance honey. I will give you exactly one minute to hit me with everything you've got."

Shunsui growled as he performed the infamous cross for the shadow clone. Immediately, four clones appeared in a circle surrounding Reiko, each of them going through their own set of seals.

"_**Katon: Karyū Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)__**!"**_

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Doton: Doryū Jisuberi **__(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Landslide)__**!"**_

"_**Fūton: Shōryu Mōkōgeki **__(Wind Release: Rising Dragon Storm)__**!"**_

"_**Raiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki **__(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado)__**!"**_

The snow suddenly exploded as a burst of mud and boulders formed into a large dragon as white hot flames that were exhaled out formed into yet another. Two nearly identical dragons swirled above in the sky, both composed of swirling currents with one possessing crackling electricity down its length. The final dragon was the one many shinobi recognized as the infamous water dragon but what truly frightened everyone was that each of these dragons, with the exception of the fire dragon, had been augmented by the ice and snow that covered the arena. Chunks of razor sharp ice in the form of spikes covered the mud and water dragons while the furious gales in the other two merely added to the slicing effect they would have. In short, this combination was nigh impossible to survive and every bit of it was focused on Reiko.

"Take this!" Shunsui and his clones performed a single seal in unison. _**"Ōkoku no Goryū **__(Realm of the Five Dragons)__**!"**_

The dragons closed in at breakneck speed, ensuring their target that her life was forfeit. But only one person saw the smirk through the rush of elements.

"Oh no . . ."

"What's wrong Naru-"

"Times up," Reiko whispered and brought her hands up in a single unknown seal. _**"Hitei **__(Negation)__**!"**_

The five charging dragons suddenly exploded, showering the area in their element yet leaving their target completely unharmed. Not a single particle of chakra had even touched the mysterious woman despite her opponent unleashing a combination attack that was easily S-rank and fully intent on killing her.

"H-H-How?" Shunsui fell to his knees, staring at the woman that had emerged unscathed from his ultimate attack. He wanted to demand how she had stopped his greatest technique; how she, a mysterious woman who had begun walking sensually toward him, had survived without a scratch when Jounins had lost their lives against such an assault! He wanted to . . . until the room was flooded with truly malicious KI.

Pressure bore down on everyone in the room, forcing even Jounin to their knees. Many choked for breath, trying to suck in life-saving air but their lungs refused to respond. Naruto's group were all desperately gasping for breath, trying in vain to keep down the fear that shivered up their spines. _'So this . . . is what a Datenshi is capable of . . .'_

After what seemed like an eternity, Reiko finally eased up on the KI, letting everyone except her unaffected teammates to finally breathe in sweet relief. Shunsui sat shivering, completely oblivious to his opponent standing only inches away from him.

Kneeling down, Reiko brought her lips to her petrified opponent's ear. "You did good Shunsui-kun . . . but I'm afraid . . . your time is up."

In a blink of an eye, Reiko had slammed Shunsui through the rock wall Kaname had created; having moved across the chamber at speeds that had Gai jealous. The impact provoked an earth shattering scream as Shunsui's spine and ribs were shattered, along with the entire earth wall. All that was left was a pile of rubble and Shunsui now pressed against the snow. Smiling maliciously, Reiko gently moved her hand onto her opponent's forehead, her right hand already finishing up a lengthy seal sequence. _**"**__**Hakaiton: Eien no Akumu **__(Destruction Release: Eternal Nightmare)__**!"**_

Out of nowhere, Shunsui suddenly began convulsing and spasm, his head violently thrown back as he screamed. Blood began seeping out of his eyes, mouth, nose; every singly opening bled as the infamous Dragon continued to suffer, bleaching the snow crimson. His hand savagely clawed at his eyes, clearly seeing something so terrifying that being blind would be preferable.

No one could tear their eyes away from the scene, too horrified to even look away. Not even Hayate, who didn't want another genin's death on his record, could react as he stared at the screaming genin.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped . . . as if a radio or television had been turned off. Not a sound was heard . . . everyone knew the outcome.

Slowly, Reiko stood back up, brushing snow off her cloak and pants nonchalantly before facing a now stuttering proctor. "Sh-Sh-Shunsui . . . is unable to continue . . . The winner . . . is Reiko Datenshi."

Smirking, Reiko knelt down and with a single finger, gently touched Shunsui's lip. Raising the now blood covered appendage, Reiko slowly lapped up the crimson liquid, completely oblivious to the shivers from every shinobi in the room. Whether or not it was from fear or arousal was unknown to even them.

In a swirl of black essence, Reiko teleported next to her teammates, no longer paying any attention to her deceased opponent.

"Wh-wha . . . What is she?" Haku whispered. The look of terror was clearly etched on everyone's faces.

"We're supposed to fight that? Shunsui used Jounin level Ninjutsu and Chunin level Genjutsu! Not one single technique even fazed her! Every single attack was neutralized and that Genjutsu of hers is on par with Kurenai-sensei's strongest illusions!" The slight waver in his voice clearly showed the Uchiha's fear at the female Datenshi's abilities. Whirling on his teammate, Sasuke began demanding for answers. "Naruto, you're the best at deciphering how techniques work. Were you able to get anything?"

"I honestly have no idea . . . that technique is incredibly powerful. If I was to guess, I'd say she somehow negates all outside chakra sources with her own, which would explain why Ninjutsu and Genjutsu have no effect. Unfortunately, that would also mean that many Taijutsu moves would be ineffective since we expel chakra at the point of impact to increase our strength. Actually, that would include our speed since we use chakra burst to move faster and if she's able to emit her power over a large area, well . . . we would be sitting ducks."

Silence followed Naruto's observation as the shinobi present all stared at Reiko in unmasked fear. Smiling at the attention, Reiko slowly slid her hood off, getting nothing but awed looks and gasp of shock at what was revealed.

Completely and utterly beautiful; she was the very epitome of beauty. Lush black hair spilled over her shoulders, elegantly framing her heart shaped face. Sparkling red eyes pierced the hardest of hearts while the gentle smile on her face melted them. All that combined with her D-cup breast and skintight leather bodysuit . . . well, many of the shinobi would be buying baggier pants once the preliminaries were over.

"Damn she's hot," Zabuza said grinning behind his mask. Clearly, Shunsui's gruesome death didn't faze him in the slightest. "C'mere girl and give me a little spin."

Reiko merely blew the demonized Zabuza a kiss before turning back to her teammates, ignoring the fight that had just started between Shiro and the last member of the Suna team, Kankuro.

"So basically, any chakra that's emitted outside the body is useless and we can only fight her using natural Taijutsu and Kenjutsu; in short, no chakra allowed," Naruto recapped. The Datenshi were clearly far more dangerous than any of them thought. "I think it's safe to assume she's probably Kage level in Taijutsu. And there's also the chance that her technique only works on any chakra sources that aren't her own . . ."

"Which would mean she can use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu she wants while we're helpless . . . she's basically untouchable!" Sasuke finished, looking more than a little worried. No one even noticed the finished battle below with Shiro as the victor. "This feels like our fight with Orochimaru . . . only with her, we literally have no way of touching her."

Throughout their entire conversation, Sakura had stayed unusually quiet. As soon as Sasuke had mentioned their fight with Orochimaru, she couldn't help but mentally evaluate her own performance in that particular battle. As her mind analyzed each move, strategy, and tactic she had executed against the missing-nin, she realized that all her attempts had utterly failed to even land a blow. The few times she did succeed in injuring their opponent were from her randomly dishing out a multitude of techniques but the price had been the steep drop in her chakra reserves. Her teammates however both had succeeded in injuring their opponent thanks to their unique skills as well as their own heavily trained shinobi skills.

It was at this thought did she realize just how different she and her two teammates were. Both Naruto and Sasuke had something incredibly unique about them while she did not. Sure her powers were strong but compared to their celestial chakras, she couldn't help but feel incompetent. In fact, with Sasuke's latest power-up, Sakura knew she would once again be the weakest of the group. Both of them had supernatural abilities as well as skills outside the normal shinobi arts.

Naruto had his own Kenjutsu style, using two legendary swords, Ashbringer and Nightmare, with various techniques that allowed him to adapt to any opponent he faced. His Taijutsu style was as unique as his other powers, utilizing only his feet and legs to take down his opponents and it was surprisingly effective. Just the other week, Sakura recalled Naruto taking down an entire group of bandits with just his Taijutsu style alone. Finally, there were Naruto's celestial chakras. The only way she could describe those abilities would be either supernatural or godly. With his holy chakra, he was granted the much sought after dream of flight, given the right to bestow heavenly judgement to the corrupt and vile, the power to battle ancient demons and foes which sounded so unrealistic, Sakura couldn't help but feel she was in some kind of action story (hehe, couldn't resist). His other power was dominion over the void, granting him the ability to cut through the very fabric of space and time, unleashing its powers against his enemies. Adding onto that was his other red chakra which he had yet to explain to her and Sasuke, but whatever that power was, it's was immense and practically unmatched when used. To be blunt, Naruto might as well be a god.

As for Sasuke, he had his clan's infamous Sharingan. The eyes that allowed him to copy any technique he saw with the exception of bloodline techniques and those that had the protection seal. He also used rather unique weapons: a battle chain and now the legendary scythe Forsaken. With the scythe came unholy chakra that granted him power over the very essence of Hell itself! With each level of Hell he conquers, Sasuke would gain new supernatural abilities. Death was a fear to nearly all shinobi and Sasuke now had the very source of its power at his fingertips. Also, the unholy chakra restrictions and rules literally forced Sasuke to become exponentially stronger if he wanted to fully utilize his new powers.

Both of them had their own motivation and goals that drove them to the brink of death each time they trained. Sasuke wished to revive and avenge his clan while Naruto wished for recognition of the very village in which he was scorned. But what about herself? What motivated her to journey down the path she currently walked? What powers did she have that set her apart?

Perfect chakra control, which could technically be obtained by anyone if they worked hard enough, and unmatched affinities to all the elements. Her strength in Taijutsu wasn't so much her proficiency in the style, but rather the strength augmentation that allowed her to knock out and sometimes kill anyone with a single blow. Blocking kicks and punches that could sometimes shatter boulders wasn't exactly safe and thus, she had become undefeated in Taijutsu. However, Sasuke was faster than her and Naruto was much stronger than her natural strength. She was clearly smarter than both of them but hadn't really utilized it in her battles. All she really did was throw out as may techniques as she could in hopes that one of them would hit. In fact, her fight with Orochimaru was the one time she actually focused on strategies and tactics. But despite all this, Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she was just . . . ordinary. Everyone had elemental affinities and hers were just stronger. In fact, elemental affinities didn't really make much of a difference. Anyone could learn elemental techniques, it would just be harder without the affinity or if it opposed their natural ones. What she had really wasn't all that special unlike her teammates. Sure she could fuse the elements together but those elemental releases weren't unique to just her. She knew that the Mizukage could use magma release and puppetry techniques from Suna could animate metal in the likeliness of Ryūjin. Her steam elemental attacks weren't much in her book. It was just like using a fire release followed up with a water release, it just took less time. She felt so . . . human, so weak . . . so normal. Her powers merely allowed her an easier time in learning, utilizing, and executing the various elemental techniques throughout the world, but it didn't set her apart from other shinobi. And now, she had witness an opponent that could render her abilities completely useless thanks to the Talisman of Chakra of all things. Talk about irony. _'Compared to Naruto and Sasuke-kun, I'm so weak . . . so different from my teammates. I'm not special like they are . . .'_

Surprisingly, her inner self didn't say anything to contradict her since she knew this was the truth. She needed to improve in a way that would set her apart from all other shinobi. Both her teammates had something that was completely unique to them and she wanted the same thing.

But what could she do to improve herself? Better yet, why did she desire to even improve herself in the first place? What was her motivation? Did she do it for fame perhaps? Or perhaps she was actually trying to prove herself to Sasuke and have him return her feelings. No . . . she didn't have a motivation, not a true one. To her, impressing her crush just wasn't good enough compared to Naruto's quest for recognition in a village that scorns him or Sasuke's quest to avenge his massacred clan. It just wasn't on their level! But what could make her strive for true strength and set her above the rest and on par with her best friends?

She didn't know. She knew that her team would have to fight the Datenshi in the exam. It would inevitable considering the history between them and Naruto's clan. But what she just saw was a kunoichi capable of taking her out with minimal effort. She was a Ninjutsu specialist and here was a girl that could render all Ninjutsu AND Genjutsu ineffective. Against her, she was just like Naruto said: helpless.

Almost against her will, Sakura glanced at the Datenshi only to see Reiko's eyes fixed on her. The sinister grin did nothing to quell her fears as ruby eyes gazed hungrily at the tattoos of her Elemental Talismans. Sea green eventually met Datenshi crimson as Reiko tapped her own Talisman, sending a very clear message. _"Your Talismans will soon be mine."_

'_At least I have one incentive . . . I can't let her get my talismans. For now, that'll have to do as motivation and it feels pretty damn good at the moment. Still, I need a way to actually fight her. If all my Ninjutsu is useless, all that leaves is Taijutsu. But what can I do? Maybe I can get some ideas from watching the other competitors. I can't always rely on Naruto.'_

Sighing, Sakura returned her attention back to the match below just in time to see Kira knockout both Akamaru and Kiba with a well aimed kick. The teen flashed the room a victory sign and teleported herself back onto the balcony, thoroughly enjoying the congratulations from the group. The match preceding Kira's had been extremely short, since Shikamaru had proclaimed it "Too troublesome . . ." and had forfeited in favor of a nap.

"The eleventh match will now commence! Would Haku Momochi and Nami Saihyōsen please report to the arena!"

"Good luck Haku-chan," Naruto whispered, mimicking her actions from his own match. The blush that colored her face deeply amused her teammates and friends as she jumped down onto the snow covered field, secretly relishing the feel of Naruto's lips pressed against her cheek.

Quickly suppressing her raging hormones, Haku turned and faced her opponent, taking note of the peeved look on her face, though for what she didn't know. Recalling her lessons from Zabuza and Azrael, the ice maiden began searching for any potential insights in her opponent's fighting style and possible weaknesses or openings. She knew Nami was from Yuki, which automatically made her proficient in Ice Release techniques. Also, with their harsh home environment, Yuki shinobi were said to have greater stamina and endurance than most.

"Hajime!"

Despite the signal, neither kunoichi moved. Eyes purely focused on each other, each trying to gauge some kind of insight on their opponent only to result empty handed. Seconds turned to minutes as neither kunoichi moved, simultaneously exuding raw chakra in an attempt to intimidate the other. Snow and ice billowed up around them as their chakra flared.

Finally, they cracked. In a flash, Nami was standing on the ceiling just seconds before the snow was littered with senbon. "You work with senbon too? Awesome! This is going to be so much fun!" Dozens of senbon pierced the ground as Haku weaved through the onslaught and vanished in a hastily made ice mirror.

Hopping back down, Nami looked around with a cute look on her face, acting like a child playing hide and seek. Seeing the grin hidden beneath the shadow cast from her bangs, Nami's teammate couldn't help but feel sorry for her opponent. "Yay! I see you! _**Hyōton: Ryūsenka **__(Ice Release: Dragon Hail Flower)__**!**_"

The snow at her feet began to rise, rapidly taking form before it shot out at breakneck speed. Few could see the dragon head the snow had constructed itself into as it slammed into a stunned Haku, instantly imprisoning her in a flower of ice.

"Well that was quick . . ." Shiro muttered, eliciting a chuckle from Naruto. This caught the Yuki genin's attention. "What's so funny?"

Naruto smiled. "It'll take a lot more than that to beat Haku-chan."

At that precise moment, the ice prison suddenly shattered along with its prisoner as the ice maiden suddenly appeared behind Nami with a clone in tow, both blurring through seals. _**Hyōton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu **__(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique)__**!"**_

"_**Hyōton: Hokkyoku no Kaze **__(Ice Release: Arctic Winds)__**!"**_

Half a dozen icicles shot out at Nami, propelled at even greater speeds by the freezing cold winds Haku's clone had added. To everyone's surprise, the Yuki kunoichi easily maneuvered herself through the onslaught, displaying an impressive array of gymnastics and acrobatics before actually leaping atop one of the projectiles and using it as a means to create some distance.

"Now that was fun!" Nami giggled, leaping off the flying icicle seconds before it shattered against the wall. "My turn! _**Hyōton: Kesshō no Mori **__(Ice Release: Crystal Forest)__**!**_"

With a loud battle cry, Nami slammed her hands down onto the snow. The audience waited on baited breath, silently wondering why Haku's eyes had widened to impossible proportions before the snow covered arena changed . . . again.

Razor sharp branches of ice exploded out of the snow, growing bigger and longer with each passing second. Haku quickly backpedalled, narrowly avoiding the ice that would've skewered her had she been a nanosecond too slow. Soon two thirds of the arena now had a forest of trees made of crystal clear ice. The branches shined sinisterly, warning all the competitors the dangers that lie at their points. Only Haku's hastily created glacier saved the ice maiden from being impaled when she realized she couldn't move back any further. _'Thank Kami Naruto-kun taught me his glacier technique.' _Looking down from atop her glacier only to see very sharp points twinkling back at her quickly reaffirmed her gratitude toward Naruto.

'_That forest seriously limits my maneuverability but it also confines the both of us to that one area . . . and if I use that jutsu, I might be able to end the match.' _Unfortunately, the lack of space also would make it possible for her to get caught in the technique. _'It would probably be better if I did it in the forest . . . more time and I can properly prepare. But, there's still a chance I'll get caught in the technique since I would have to weave through the trees to get away . . . well, it's worth a shot I guess.'_

"_**Hyōton: Ryūsenka **__(Ice Release: Dragon Hail Flower)__**!"**_

"Oh c'mon!"The ice maiden leapt off her glacier just in time as the dragon headed ice bolt slammed into the glacier, breaking off large chunks of blue ice down onto the forest below. "Couldn't you have given me ten seconds to think you bitch?"

Nami, being the mature girl that she is, merely poked her tongue at the falling Haku before throwing a dozen senbon. The assault missed as Haku quickly formed an ice mirror and vanished through its depths.

"Oh are we playing hide and seek now? Sounds like fun!" Nami cackled, before darting into the forest of ice crystals. The reflective surfaces only assisted the kunoichi in finding her prey, as she knew exactly what to look for in their mirrored images. Or at least, that's what she thought. Thanks to Haku's use of ice mirrors and her teammate's own unique abilities, reflective surfaces did nothing to deter the ice maiden. In fact, she decided to make it even harder for the Yuki kunoichi and use her surrogate father's signature technique.

"The finest of the Ninja Arts . . ." Zabuza was definitely rubbing off on her. "The _**Kirigakure no Jutsu **__(Hidden Mist Technique)__**!**_"

A dense mist, freezing cold with the help of the terrain, washed over the crystal forest. The peeved look on Nami's face made it clear to the ice maiden that this hadn't been what she wanted from their little game. Smirking, Haku quietly slipped back into the mist to prepare.

Minutes passed and Nami had yet to find her opponent, much to her annoyance. She was fast in losing her patience and it had already been nearly fifteen minutes since her little game started. "Okay . . . this isn't fun anymore." Going through a set of seals, a scowl made its way across Nami's face. "Playtime . . . is over."

Raising a hand above her head, the audience watched as a large amount of snow and mist began to gather, allowing the crowd to see what was happening to the kunoichi. Larger and larger it grew before it suddenly compacted and flattened, with bits and pieces breaking off. All of this happened in half a second and once it fully formed, only then did a Kumo genin voice what everyone saw.

"A snowflake?" Indeed it was a snowflake. Like what kids would make from cutting out parts of a folded paper, Nami had in her hand a very beautifully designed snowflake that was so thin, the majority of the shinobi thought it would break if a feather landed on it.

"That snowflake . . . it's more dangerous than it looks right?" Naruto asked, noticing the amount of chakra she had packed into that seemingly harmless snowflake.

"_**Hyōton: Yukibana Shuriken **__(Ice Release: Snowflake Shuriken)_is probably Nami's signature technique. Even though that technique is widely known and used by nearly all Yuki shinobi, Nami has shown the most proficiency in it. Not even our sensei can create and use that technique as well as her. It basically compacts and infuses the ice to make it extremely strong and capable of cutting through just about anything." What Shiro didn't say was that Nami only used this technique for one purpose: to kill.

"Get out here bitch!" Did Shiro forget to mention that Nami also had a change of personality when she brought out her snowflake?

A flash of movement out of the corner of her eye caught Nami's attention as she suddenly threw the thin snowflake. To their shock, the seemingly fragile projectile sliced cleanly through everything; even the mist in the air split as the projectile swept by!

Scowling, Nami quickly created two more, her eyes glaring through the mist for her opponent. Suddenly, Haku burst out of the mist, a hail of senbon already making its way toward their opponent. The Yuki genin quickly threw both snowflake shuriken in retaliation, cleaning bifurcating the now revealed ice clone. "Shit!"

"You fell for my trap," a disembodied voice whispered behind her. _**"**__**Hyōton: Tsukishiro Chūten **__(Ice Release: White Moon Rising into the Heavens)__**!"**_

A virtual twister of snow and ice suddenly swirled around Nami as white light poured from the snow in which she stood. Nami could feel the ice creeping up her leg, cementing her in place. She knew she was finished, but that didn't mean she couldn't end the match in a draw. _**"**__**Hyōton: Ryūsenka **__(Ice Release: Dragon Hail Flower)__**!"**_

The sudden bolt of ice slammed into Haku, taking the girl by surprise as she try to maneuver out of the way. But she wasn't fast enough as the bolt connected, instantly freezing her in a cocoon of ice the shape of a blossoming flower. Nami grinned triumphantly as she was enveloped in a pillar of radiant white light. The light temporarily blinding everyone, forcing everyone save Naruto to look away before it finally died down. Desperately blinking away the spots, the audience quickly looked back at the match, only to see the kunoichi frozen in an ice pillar that seemingly stretched to the heavens had the ceiling not been in the way.

"Neither combatant can continue. This match is a draw!"

"Haku-chan/Nami-chan!" Shiro and Naruto both leapt down onto the snow covered field, simultaneously running through seals as to break the ice that encased them. In a burst of holy flames and breaking ice, the two girls were freed. Both of them were unconscious due to the unnatural cold they had been forced to experience.

"You did great Haku-chan," Naruto whispered as the medics took both kunoichi away. Sighing, Naruto and Shiro returned to the balcony for the next match which ended up being between Sakura and a Kiri shinobi by the name of Tessai Kūdo.

"I am so not in the mood for this," Sakura muttered, vanishing in a swirl of fire. Reappearing down on the surprisingly still solid snow, the pinkette glared up at her opponent who had yet to jump down and was instead looking at what appeared to be a Bingo Book. "Hurry up! I want this over with!"

Sasuke leaned over to his teammate and sensei. "What's wrong with Sakura? I've never seen her so . . . aggravated before." Both of them shrugged looking equally confused.

After a few moments of reading, Tessai finally jumped down, a greedy look etched on his face. A look Sakura was clearly not in the mood for if the scowl was anything to go by. "Your bounty is mine bitch . . . though I could consider letting you live if you pleasure me as my sla-"

"_**Hiken **__(Fire Fist)__**!"**_

The second Hayate gave the signal, a massive column of flames exploded out from Sakura's fist, utterly incinerating Tessai before he could even finish his sentence. All that was left of the avaricious genin was ash that darkened the river of melted snow. The look of loathing on the pinkette's face did nothing to reassure the audience of their safety from Sakura's wrath as she stalked back to the balcony.

"Well . . . that was . . . short," Naruto muttered as Hayate announced his teammate the victor. Suddenly, a wicked grin spread across his face, eliciting a foreboding shiver down Sasuke's spine. "Maybe you should let her drink your blood Sasuke-teme. I'm sure that would cheer her up!"

"HELL NO!"

"I don't think you have a choice." Naruto pointed behind the now pale Uchiha. Slowing turning, Sasuke found himself facing a clearly peeved Sakura Haruno who promptly sunk her teeth into his neck and began drinking his blood.

"OWWWWW! STOP DRINKING MY BLOOD YOU FREAKING VAMPIRE!" Cue death glare. "I mean . . . please (ouch!). . . enjoy! . . . Pssst! Naruto! SAVE ME!" Sasuke whimpered, wincing upon hearing a particularly loud slurp. _'How much blood am I losing Forsaken?'_

"_**She keeps that up . . . you'll be unconscious in less than ten minutes." **_Came the amused answer.

'_Fuck . . . wait . . . is she dry humping me?'_

"_**Yup! You're still a virgin I see. I insist you remove that pesky virginity with this dazzlingly beautiful pinkette you have feasting on your blood! I assure you, the experience is very . . . exciting." **_Apparently, Forsaken wasn't as gentleman-like as Ashbringer believed.

"C'mon Sakura, that's enough blood," Naruto chuckled watching Sasuke break out into a cold sweat. He had a feeling Sasuke spoke to Forsaken and did not like the response. With a euphoric moan, Sakura reluctantly pulled away but appeared to be in a much better mood. _'I swear Sasuke's blood is making her bipolar. When she has it, she's happy and . . . horny. Without it for a long enough period of time, she becomes all moody . . . Sasuke, I pity you.'_

As if hearing his thoughts, the still wincing Uchiha tossed the bird at Naruto as the next match was called.

"The thirteenth match will now commence! Would Takaya Datenshi and Matsuri Suzu please report to the arena!" In an instant, both competitors stood ready facing each other. Apparently, the shinobi were getting anxious but who could blame them? Twelve matches, some of them lasting for nearly a half hour in Naruto and Haku's case, really wore down their patience. Still, that didn't mean they weren't absolutely terrified at what might happen with a Datenshi down on the field. "Hajime!"

Matsuri, a young brunette with green eyes, quickly let loose a dozen kunai at her opponent as her hands blurring through seals. _**"Kirigakure no Jutsu **__(Hidden Mist Technique)__**!"**_

Silence fell as the field was blanketed in a thick mist, obscuring the audience their view. Seconds passed before . . . it began. Unholy screeches of pain rang out from the mist, forever ingraining themselves in their memories. They seemed unending, even worse than Reiko's handiwork.

Finally, the mist cleared, revealing something not even the most battle-harden shinobi could bear to see. Blood was everywhere. Nearly a third of the once pure white snow was practically drenched in crimson blood. The crystals trees appeared to be made of rubies and the blue glacier was now purple near the bottom. Finally at the center of the bloodshed stood Takaya, and a mangled corpse that everyone knew was Matsuri, despite being unrecognizable.

"V-V-Victor . . . Takaya Datenshi," Hayate stuttered. _'Kami save us all.'_

"What happened in there?" Every single one of the Kiri genin had been killed. One was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash, another a complete psyche destruction resulting in the brain killing itself, and the last had been utterly mutilated beyond recognition.

"We're going to need to train . . . a lot," Kakashi said watching Takaya teleport back to his teammates. To his disgust, the Datenshi team seemed disappointed at the amount of blood. "Naruto, how are you supposed to fight that? They're probably stronger than I was as an Anbu Captain!"

"I have no idea . . . but all of us need to be at least Kage level if we want to beat them. In other words, we need to be able to beat Ojii-san if we want to even consider surviving. To truly have any confidence in winning, each of us should be at Ojii-san's level when he was at his prime! And I don't think we can accomplish that to be honest." Naruto ran his hand through his hair, looking extremely worried given their situation. "We're all Jounin level and while raising our abilities to Anbu level is within our reach, I'm not so sure about Kage level. Hell, Anbu Captain is a stretch so our chances are rather . . . less than appealing."

"Hmm . . . I'll be right back. I need to cash in some favors for your upcoming training. With those Datenshi, we're going to need the best of the best to train you three. I have no doubt Sasuke will win his match so if I don't return in time, just tell me about it." With that, Kakashi vanished in a Shunshin leaving his team sighing at their . . . unusual sensei.

The team returned their attention to the board, Naruto's eyebrow rising at the upcoming match. "Well . . . numbers one and nine went, let's see what number two can do . . ." the blonde angel said, oblivious to the perplexed looks on his friends as he watched Yugito jump down onto the snow with a purple haired, onyx eyed, Iwa kunoichi by the name of Kokoa Sendo.

"Combatants ready? Hajime!"

The split second Hayate gave the signal, Yugito had appeared before Kokoa, her fist already flying toward her gut. The resulting impact elicited a wince from the audience as the kunoichi coughed up blood and sent headfirst into one of the ice crystal trees, courtesy of a spinning hook kick.

Yugito cocked her head to the side, similarly like that of a cat, as she stared into pile of ice, snow, and kunoichi, clearly waiting for a counter attack. Frowning, the Jinchuriki lowered her foot and approached her motionless opponent. Her steps were fluid and silent; not a single footprint was left in her wake.

"Please don't tell me this is the best you can do," Yugito muttered, going so far as to poke Kokoa with her foot. Much to her satisfaction, Kokoa shot up with a punch flying above the crouching Jinchuriki, who quickly back handspring away as Kokoa lashed out with a kick. Quickly taking advantage of her opponent's retreat, Kokoa let loose dozens of kunai and shuriken in hopes of impalement. Much to her frustration, Yugito lazily dodged the attacks, weaving through them with grace akin to her demon's species.

It didn't take long for the girl to run out of weapons, and by then, Yugito was right at her face. Close enough that Kokoa could even see her reflection off Yugito's eyes. "Guess that's it for you . . ."

Gently pressing her hand against Kokoa's abdomen, Yugito whispered the end of the match. _**"Raiton: Shūrai **__(Lightning Release: Lightning Strike)__**!"**_

Unlike Takeshi's attack, a devastating bolt of lightning exploded against Kokoa, momentarily illuminating her as the electricity coursed through her. So powerful was the bolt that the lightning exited the kunoichi and blasted a five foot crater on the opposite wall.

Silence echoed throughout the chamber as Kokoa crumpled onto the snow in a bloody heap. Her body was covered in numerous burns and smoking from the electrocution. "Winner: Yugito Nii!" She never stood a chance.

With feline grace, the Nibi Jinchuriki back flipped onto the balcony receiving a congratulatory hug from her female teammate. _'Everyone needs a lifeline, especially a Jinchuriki . . . otherwise you end up like Gaara or commit suicide. That kunoichi must be hers,' _Naruto thought watching the two interact. Returning his attention to the board, he watched the screen cycle through the few contenders left. As the next match up appeared, Naruto couldn't help but smile in anticipation. "Looks like you're up . . . Sasuke."

Sasuke merely smirked.

"The fifteenth match will now commence! Would Sasuke Uchiha and Izumi Nakashima please report to the center of the arena!"

The last Uchiha leapt down onto the snow, the smirk still visible on his face as he faced his opponent, who received a hug in return before leaping down as well. She was about the same height as her teammate and wore her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She was outfitted in the standard Anbu uniform, with spandex shorts and a skirt replacing the pants. Teal eyes locked onto onyx black which slowly bled to the infamous red of the Sharingan Dōjutsu. _'With that Sharingan of his, I'm going to need to rely on speed and tricks to overcome those eyes . . . but that scythe . . .' _Izumi suppressed the shiver that went down her spine. _'It reeks of death . . . and I can practically feel its presence. It's just like Yugito-chan's Dark Release techniques. But if I can get in close, he won't be able to use it.'_

"Hajime!"

Izumi vanished in a burst of speed, using chakra to propel her as she charged Sasuke. The longer a battle lasted, the least likely she would win as her opponent's Dōjutsu would quickly be adapting and predicting her movements. As she closed in, Izumi knew her first attack would be straight for the eyes. It may be a cheap shot, but honor should not, and in Izumi's case did not, exist in a shinobi's vocabulary.

Sasuke had yet to move, his Sharingan eyes tracking her movements with only slight difficulty. But Izumi hadn't noticed. So focus the kunoichi was on her target, his Sharingan eyes, that she didn't see the shift in his stance. Nor did she see the positioning of his scythe. And worse of all, she didn't see the smirk adorning his lips.

Only pure instinct saved the kunoichi from decapitation as a flash of metal flew overhead. _'Now's my chance!' _A burst of chakra doubled the already impressive speeds Izumi was moving as she closed in on her target, fist raised for the strike.

"Not good enough." A powerful blow sent Izumi careening back, her face aching as she struggled to regain her footing. Blinking away the spots that colored her vision, Izumi leapt back from another swing of Forsaken, skidding to a stop near the glacier wall Haku created. Glaring at her opponent, anger quickly melted into surprise upon seeing the scythe . . . or what was once a scythe.

Sensing Izumi's confusion as well as the audience's, Sasuke grinned. "Like it? Forsaken has multiple forms and this is its collapsible form. Sweet huh?" The shaft had completely disappeared, leaving only the blade in its place that appeared to be strapped to his forearm like a shield.

"This . . . complicates things," the blonde muttered. This meant close combat was out of the question. The blade was about as long as a Ninjato, which made it perfect against anyone who got too close. "Let's try Ninjutsu! _**Raiton: Shūrai **__(Lightning Release: Lightning Strike)__**!**_"

A bolt of blue lightning rocketed toward Sasuke, forcing said Uchiha to leap aside to avoid it. In a flash, Sasuke was back on his feet and blurring through hand seals for a counter attack. _**"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)__**!"**_

Dozens of fireballs shot out at the kunoichi, who easily dodge the attack as she wove through the crystal forest. Smirking, Izumi quickly smashed one of the crystal trees and chucked them at her opponent, infusing them with chakra to increase their strength.

Sasuke cursed as he dodged the flying shards, using Forsaken to smash any he couldn't avoid. Slicing through the last ice shard, Sasuke returned his attention to Izumi only to find her missing. His Sharingan eyes scanned the area, picking up even the slightest movements before the slight sound of crunching snow kick started his senses. Whirling around, he found himself face to face with Izumi, mentally noticing that she was in fact very pretty before his vision went white with a fist nearly caving his face.

"Since my first Ninjutsu didn't work . . . why not try the upgraded version?" Izumi growled. _**"Raiton: Raiden no Yari **__(Lightning Release: Javelin of Thunder and Lightning)__**!"**_

Izumi's hands cackled with lightning and she slammed them together, smirking as the electricity wrapped around her hands. With a primal scream, Izumi thrust her right hand forward, launching a lance of cackling blue lightning rocketing toward the still dazed Uchiha.

'_Kami-sama, you really gave her one hell of a right hook,'_ Sasuke thought. Hazily seeing the approaching danger, Sasuke raised his left hand and summoned up his chakra. _**"Chidori **__(One Thousand Birds)__**!"**_

Lightning burst into existence just as the spear of thunder slammed into his hand. The two forces battled against each other, illuminating the chamber with its light. Seeing his technique unable to overcome the opposing force, Sasuke mentally commanded Forsaken back into its scythe form and slammed the side into the lance with as much strength as he could muster. The strike sent the bolt careening toward the side and smashed into the side of the glacier.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sasuke whirled around and pointed Forsaken at the surprised kunoichi, who had hoped to attack her opponent while he was distracted. _**"Hidoiton: Daiichi Jigoku: Gōkyū Junan **__(Unholy Release: First Hell: Wailing Torment)__**!"**_

The silvery blue essence of souls wrapped around the tip of the weapon before exploding outward, letting loose a bone chilling wail as it closed in on Izumi who continued to charge, confident that she could dodge the attack.

"IZUMI-CHAN! DODGE IT!"

Hearing her best friend's terrified scream, Izumi leapt to the side, her eyes wide as the strange attack slammed into the wall behind her creating numerous craters. Turning back, Izumi couldn't help but shiver at the aura that now surrounded her opponent. It felt just like his scythe, an atmosphere of pure death.

But then again, when has death ever stopped a shinobi? Steeling her resolve, Izumi dove back into the battle, moving at nearly twice the speed from before. Scowling, Sasuke likewise charged forward, using his battle chain to hold Forsaken in place against his back. The two met in a flurry of fist and kicks, impressing the crowd with their high speed Taijutsu. Punches were blocked, kicks redirected, and elbows were dodged as the two flashed around the snow covered room. Few could keep up with their speed and both combatants' teammates noticed how they were in fact enjoying themselves.

A hard axe kick slammed into Sasuke's shoulder, forcing him onto his knees as he bit back a grunt of pain. Glaring back up with his Sharingan eyes, Sasuke retaliated with a punch to the stomach before grabbing Izumi's leg and swinging the still coughing kunoichi over his shoulder and into the ground. He quickly brought Forsaken against Izumi's neck, the soul essences whispering seductively at her, as if enticing her to press her neck against the blade and join the spirits.

"Yield!"

"Fuck you! _**Raigeki no Yoroi **__(Lightning Strike Armor)__**!**_" Sasuke leapt back just in time as lightning erupted around Izumi, coating her in a protective armor of electricity.

"Well . . . this just got more complicated." Sasuke muttered, somewhat mimicking Izumi's words. He quickly ran through a set of seals. _**"Katon: Karyū Endan **__(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)__**!" **_

Nearly white hot fire exploded out from Sasuke's lips, instantly melting any snow nearby as it roared toward Izumi, who knew the armor wouldn't be enough to protect her. _**"Raiton: Gian **__(Lightning Release: False Darkness)__**!"**_

A massive bolt of lightning surged out from Izumi's mouth, slamming into the raging inferno in a storm of fire and lightning. Arcs of electricity burst out at the burning bonfire that stood between the two combatants. It was clear that last technique had taken a massive toll on Izumi's chakra reserves and she had already taken several blows. She needed to end this quick or she'd lose the fight and possibly even undergo chakra exhaustion.

"Behind you princess," a voice said behind her.

'_SHIT!' _Izumi ducked just in time from yet another decapitation, but couldn't recover fast enough to block the knee to her shoulder. The blow sent the kunoichi flying back, rolling to a stop near the flames that had yet to die. _'I can't keep going but I can at least dish out one more attack!'_

"_**Raiton: Jibashi **__(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)__**!"**_

A surge of lightning exploded out of her hand, the lightning amplifying itself with the water from the intense heat. The blast collided into Sasuke before he could react, illuminating the chamber as he screamed in pain . . . only to vanish in a puff of smoke. _'Shit . . . Kage Bunshin . . . well, I gave it my best shot. At least I don't have to fight Yugito-chan in the Finals.' _With that last thought, Izumi slipped into unconsciousness as Sasuke sliced through the fire with Forsaken and approach the girl.

"Good fight Izumi," Sasuke muttered, smiling as he leapt back onto the balcony. He grinned as Sakura and Naruto congratulated with a hug and a thump on the back respectively as Hayate announced him the winner.

"You looked like you were having a little difficulty there Sasuke," Naruto said smugly. Leaning in, he couldn't help but whisper, "You were looking weren't you? Distracted by her tantalizing beauty? What would Sakura say?"

Cold sweat beaded down his cheek at that thought as he whirled around and fixed his teammate with the patented Uchiha Death Glare. All he got was an amused laugh.

A swirl of leaves and smoke signaled Kakashi's team, who appeared with an eye-smile. "What'd I miss?"

"You missed Sasuke's fight," Naruto said, glancing at the board. Chouji and Lee were up next to fight. Taijutsu specialist against Taijutsu specialist; this would be a good fight.

"Oh? How'd he do?" Kakashi knew Sasuke would win, so this was his way of asking how much difficulty he had. Glancing over his student, he didn't see any noticeable injuries, though his hands were slightly burned. No doubt from a hastily made _**Chidori **__(One Thousand Birds)_. He knew from experience that if the lightning chakra was conjured to hastily, the shinobi wouldn't have enough time to protect their hands with enough chakra. The result, naturally, was third degree burns.

"He fought that Kumo kunoichi . . . She's very beautiful." Suddenly, Naruto's face split into a downright sinister grin. Shivers went down the Uchiha's spine as he prayed his blond teammate "So beautiful that, Sasuke actually had a hard time fighting her."

"Oh did he?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face sensei!" Sasuke grumbled, edging away from his pinkette teammate. He didn't want to risk her wrath should she become territorial.

But to the team's surprise, Sakura didn't say a word. In fact, her eyes were glued on the match below, watching as Chouji and Lee clash fist against fist.

"_**Bunbun Baika no Jutsu **__(Partial Multi-Size Technique)__**!"**_

The match quickly turned to Chouji's favor as his suddenly expanded fist collided into a surprised Lee. The blow sent the spandex wearing genin flying back, crashing into the glacier Haku had created.

"YOSH! YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY CHOUJI-KUN!" In a burst of speed, Lee appeared before Chouji, intent on giving the chubby genin the fight of his life. **"Konoha Senpū **(Leaf Whirlwind)**!"**

The powerful spin kick slammed into Chouji's enlarged hand, its mass and size thankfully reducing the damage. With a roar, Chouji retaliated with a suddenly giant-sized foot, which Lee quickly dodged. The spandex wearing genin suddenly appeared behind Chouji, intent on nailing another strong kick but once again found himself nearly smashed into the wall if he hadn't dodge the giant hand in time.

"Hmm . . . all that extra mass will serious limit his movements but the size itself provides a decent defense, even with Lee's superior speed." Naruto leaned against the rail, looking equally interested in the match as his pinkette teammate. "Still, that leaves them pretty even so the question is, who will break first and use Kinjutsu."

"Chouji knows Kinjutsu?" Ino demanded. "Since when?"

"Well, I suppose Kinjutsu isn't the correct word. The Akimichi clan are the premier experts on soldier pills and have created specialized medicine that converts their body fat into chakra which are then incorporated into different aspects of use. The reason why I call this a Kinjutsu is the potential harm from taking this medicine. The pills are designed to create a specialized bacterium that eats body fat and releases chakra as waste. However, there is also some biologic waste remaining which, since itss highly concentrated, is poisonous to our bodies. Not only that, but you cannot have these bacteria remain in your body. Once the fat reserves are gone, they will start eating anything else, starting with the muscles," Naruto explained looking at Shikamaru for confirmation. The lazy genin merely nodded, his gaze focused on the match below. "Anyways, from what Chōza told me, there are a total of three different pills, each a different color. In order of power and drawbacks, the pills would go from green, followed by yellow and ending with red. I believe the green pill eliminates ten percent, the yellow thirty percent, and the red takes up sixty percent. They have been researched by the Nara clan who were successful in finding a cure for the poison created and the destruction of the bacteria but the process itself is supposed to be extremely painful and dangerous."

Ino couldn't help but bite her lip, watching her childhood friend with worry much like Shikamaru. Lee had begun to take control of the fight, his superior speed allowing the spandex-wearing genin through the giant sized defense. Chouji could only stare in shock as Lee reared his fist back, that stupid grin_ still_ on his face. **"Konoha Gufū **(Leaf Hurricane)**!"**

Dozens of punches slammed into Chouji's body, each blow connecting so quickly that it was if Lee had multiple arms. The audience could only watch in awe as Lee finished up the combo with half a dozen punches that moved so fast, it appeared as if he hadn't even moved!

The poor chubby genin hit the ground, his arms back to normal and his chest black and blue. Blood dribbled down his chip, looking practically defeated . . . until he raised his head. His eyes burned with righteous determination.

"Looks like Chouji is getting serious," Shikamaru muttered. It must be because Asuma offered to treat Chouji to barbecue for a whole week should he win his Preliminary fight. "I just hope he doesn't . . . and he did it."

Few saw the green soldier pill the chubby shinobi popped into his mouth, but everyone felt the increase of chakra and the slackening of his clothes. _**"Bunbun Baika no Jutsu **__(Partial Multi-Size Technique)__**!"**_

Two gigantic arms slammed into the snow, sending a shockwave that knocked over Lee. Looking up, the Taijutsu specialist only had a second to move as two fist slammed into the ground. "YOSH! SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

Lee's speed suddenly doubled as his leg warmers fell off along with the hidden weights.

"Voice and password activated seal?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke chuckled as he turned back to the match. "Impressive. Especially since no one but Lee and Gai would say those words . . ."

In an instant, Lee was on Chouji, raining punches, elbows, and kicks down onto Chouji who could barely shield himself with his chakra enlarged arms.

"Looks like Chouji's having some difficulty." Naruto looked at Sakura, who had yet to speak. Her attention was purely focused on the match. _'What's wrong with her?'_

"_I don't know if you noticed," _Ashbringer said suddenly, distracting Naruto from the match. _"But that female Datenshi has the Talisman of Chakra."_

'_What?'_ How had he missed one of the elemental Talismans? It would explain Reiko's powers as well. With the Talisman of chakra, the user can manipulate their chakra to form anything they want. It was the ultimate form of control. With that ability, she could negate any outside chakra and disrupt it, making it completely ineffective! Not only that, but out of all the talismans, the one of chakra gave the biggest power boost as well. That girl was deadly!

"_You should know something else. I sense something very dark from their sensei. And I'm not talking about his Chaos chakra, but something else on his person. You need to be very careful."_

'_Will do Ash-chan.'_

"_**Kaimon**__ (Gate of Opening)__**! Kai **__(Release)__**! Kyūmon **__(Gate of Rest)__**! Kai **__(Release)__**! Seimon **__(Gate of life)__**! Kai**__ (Release)__**!"**_

Lee, who had found himself hard pressed after Chouji's second and third pill, quickly released the first three gates, letting loose a torrent of chakra as he burst forward at nearly three times his original speed. His skin quickly turned red as he approached the now giant-sized Chouji, moving at such a rate that the very snow in his path divided in a dazzling spray.

"Is he going to-?" Tenten whispered, looking in shock at the determination shown by her teammate. Neji, who had been standing at a distance, watched the match in awe, having not expected his teammate to possess such power, even if he was still a failure.

Naruto grinned. "Since Chouji is so large, the amount of damage the _**Ura Renge **__(Reverse Lotus)_ could potentially inflect is reduced. The attack is designed to batter the opponent around like a rag doll, basically wearing down all their defenses before their completely open. Once you've achieved that, the shinobi will finish them off with an almost certain-kill strike. However, with Chouji's immense size, the power behind each attack will be spread out more and thus, inflict less damage. I believe Lee knows this which is why he's attempting the Kinjutsu but I recall you telling me he could go up to the fifth gate, so he's still holding back quite a bit."

Either way, the powerful attack quickly brought down Chouji. Moving fast enough to even give Jounin some trouble following him, Lee bounced off the walls like a kid on sugar-high with a rocket pack. Each move he made left craters, whether it was on the wall, the ceiling, or even the snow covered ground. And with each step he took, he slammed into Chouji with the force of a freight train, raining dozens of punches and kicks in a split second before bounding away.

The enlarged boy didn't stand a chance, using his massive arms in a futile attempt to protect himself. Blow after blow slammed into Chouji, who was too large to move properly on the snow below. He couldn't even take a step forward else risk skewering his foot in the ice forest. With a final roar, Lee bounded off the wall and slammed his foot and palm right into Chouji's face, sending the boy crashing down in his original form, no longer consciously channeling chakra to keep his gigantic size.

"YOSH! SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

"Rock Lee wins the match . . . creepy kid," Hayate said, muttering the last part. Gai immediately jumped down, allowing his student to lean on him else he pass out from fatigue. With a blinding smile and overdramatic tears, the creepy pair vanished in a Shunshin.

Naruto smiled at the valiant effort Chouji had shown, despite his opponent clearly being much better. "They both did a good job."

Sasuke and Kakashi nodded, both having greatly enjoyed the match, with the exception of the eyesore that was green spandex. Ugh . . . Once again, Sakura had chosen to remain silent, her brow creased in deep thought and clearly did not want anyone to disturb her if the flames coating her fist were any indication.

"The sixteenth match will now commence . . . would Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga please report down here with me."

Whispers swept across the chamber at the thought of clan members fighting one another. It rarely happened but there was always the possibility. The two cousins leapt down onto the snow covered field, one radiating arrogant confidence while the other held an aura of meek shyness and doubt.

"Hajime!"

Instead of settling into a stance or charging, the two remained silent, unmoving as they stared at each other. Eventually, the silence was broken as Neji spoke. "I suggest you forfeit Hinata-sama. You know you cannot win."

The shy girl couldn't help but flinch at the cold tone her own cousin spoke to her.

"You're weak and you will always remain so. No strength, no drive, no confidence. How do you hope to beat me if you remain as weak as you are? You're nothing but a spoiled child from the main house with no skills. I do not understand how you someone like yourself was fated to be born in the Main house with you should be a branch member like me. I offer you this chance to walk away and don't get hurt. After all, you're weak and nothing you do will change that."

Tears began to fall at the harsh truth Neji threw at her, never once letting up on the verbal tirade. Truly, she did not want to give up. She wanted to prove her worth, her strength, to live up to the expectations of her friends and sensei. And most importantly, she wanted to prove that she had the strength to accomplish her dreams. But how? How could she do that? How could she change the Hyuuga clan if she couldn't even face her own cousin. She knew there would be resistance and most likely, she would be forced to fight the Main House to accomplish her goal. But if she couldn't even face her cousin in a Preliminary match, what hope would she have in facing her father or the Clan Elders?

"Hinata . . ." That voice. She knew it anywhere. "Why are you listening to him? Only a coward would say such words. A coward who is afraid of change and facing an opponent who has the ability to do so. Only a coward would only say it's impossible to change things because they say so." Naruto said, smiling. Hinata looked up at him, admiration and hope shining in her eyes. "Hinata, why don't you prove him wrong. Why don't you fight?" Naruto asked. His angelic wings burst out from his back, once again giving him the image of an angel. "Why don't you fight for change when you know you have friends more than willing to help you through it?"

Fierce determination suddenly cemented within Hinata, her eyes hardened in steely resolve. "Come, Neji-nisan. I will show you what I can do and that we all can change if we want to."

'_What's going on? She was close to breaking down just a moment ago. Did those words really encourage her enough to fight?'_ Neji thought, aggravated that blond idiot somehow lit a spark in his accursed cousin. "Very well. Seems like I have no choice . . . but I will not be responsible for anything that happens to you . . . Hinata-sama," Neji said, spitting the respectful suffix as if he had tasted something vile.

"_**Byakugan **__(White Eye)__**!"**_

Both competitors' activated their bloodline, the veins around their eyes bulging out as their chakra flowed. In a blur of motion, the two clashed in a flurry of Gentle Fist strikes, the flares of chakra flashing like fireworks to the audience above.

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō **(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)**!"**Hinata and Neji shouted, the latter surprised that his cousin could perform the technique.

Such precision the two genin possessed that each strike was perfectly mirrored, and thus, countered. It amazed everyone watching the two battle, their bodies nothing more that blurs despite them not moving from their original place.

Two strikes . . . then four . . . eight, sixteen, thirty two, sixty four . . . every strike was perfectly mirrored and countered, with neither contender landing a blow.

"How?" Neji demanded as he leapt back. "You should not be able to keep up with me, let alone counter my attack!"

Hinata remained quiet, though her eyes shine with happiness and her accomplishment. She was doing it! She was showing everyone that she could change, that she had the strength to accomplish what she wanted! With a deep breath, Hinata swirled around as she moved forward, generating chakra around her arms which suddenly condensed into something no one was expecting from the shy girl. **"Jūho Shōshiken **(Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist)**!"**

The two lions roared as they closed in on Neji, who knew from observation the damage that attack could inflict. He had no choice. **"Hakkeshō Kaiten **(Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)**!"**

So surprised was the female clan heir that she found herself unable to stop in time. The two attacks slammed into each other, Gentle Fist against Gentle Fist. Pure chakra against pure chakra. Only one outcome was possible.

A massive explosion tore through the stadium, rocketing the two fighters into the snow in opposite directions. "What happened?" Kiba demanded, looking concerned for his teammate. Shino had to physically restrain the teen from rushing over to Hinata who was pushing herself back unsteadily onto her feet. On the other side of the field, slumped against one of the crystal trees, Neji sat looking bewildered and in pain.

"Gentle Fist attacks are designed to inject chakra into a person's system as well as cut off any chakra flows. However, Neji's Kaiten is designed to be the ultimate defense, using rotation and chakra to cut off any chakra going in. Since Hinata's attack is designed to use brute force combine with subtle chakra injection, the two forces clashed and exploded since they literally aren't designed to go against each other." Naruto shook his head; even he hadn't been expecting that. Still, he was able to understand the fundamentals behind what happened. "You really never will know how some Ninjutsu will react against another. In fact, when shinobi fight, it's uncommon to see them using the same elemental techniques against each other. If you see your opponent using fire, the shinobi will use water if he or she can. It's basic instinct. You don't want the same element battling against each other. In this case, its chakra against chakra in its purest form. And what's worse is that the design behind them are counteractive. One blocks anything from going in, the other is designed to inject them. You would think that the defense would win, but apparently, this isn't the case."

"Oh and before you ask, the same technique against each other will either overpower or counter it perfectly so that's why their first attacks did nothing," Naruto said, smirking at Tenten who had opened her mouth. The bun headed girl snapped her mouth shut, sticking her tongue at Naruto in an act of amazing maturity.

Back down on the arena, both competitors were back on their feet, their breaths labored as they charged each other once more. The two met in a fury of strikes, moving at even greater speeds than before. Finally, the stalemate was broken as Neji slammed Hinata's right shoulder back with a well aimed strike. In that very moment, the fight turned to Neji's favor. Blow after blow, the angered teen rained his attacks on his cousin, not once letting up and even forgoing chakra in favor of just physical assaults. It was that anger that also saved Hinata from death and what allowed her to do one last thing.

"_**Suiton: Mizu Te Bakuhatsu **__(Water Release: Water Palm Explosion)__**!"**_

An explosion of water burst out from Hinata's palm, the snow and freezing cold temperatures in the room only adding to the effect. Neji found himself once again flying back, his chest heaving with excruciating pain. He already knew the damage was severe enough that he would not be able to continue. His back was injured from the earlier explosion and now with a chest injury? He'd be lucky to breathe without feeling any pain. _'It appears fate was on Hinata-sama's side today,' _Neji thought before his head slammed into the glacier wall, thankfully sending him into blissful unconsciousness.

Panting, Hinata looked at the still figure that was her cousin, smiling triumphantly at her victory before she too passed out. The physical barrage Neji had dealt her earlier was too much for the shy girl as she finally collapsed.

"Neither combatant can continue. This match ends in a draw!"

Kurenai along with several medics quickly appeared onto the snow covered field, gently picking up the two Hyuuga before heading to the medical ward.

"The final Preliminary match will now commence. Would Seigen Datenshi and Misumi Tsurugiri please report to the center of the arena!"

"The last match . . . about time," Sasuke muttered, watching as Seigen and Misumi jumped down onto the field. Hayate immediately started the match, clearly irritated with how long the Preliminaries were taking.

And apparently, so was Seigen. In less than a nanosecond, the Datenshi stood before Misumi, his left palm right at his opponent's chakra swirled around Seigen's hand, accumulating at incredible rates though it didn't matter as Misumi was frozen in fear. _**"**__**Hakaiton:**__** Fukushū Zokunen **__(Destruction Release: __Unholy Desires of Vengeance__)__**!"**_

A blast similar to that of Sasuke's _**Katon: Shinsei Bakufū **__(Fire Release: Nova Blast) _and Naruto's _**Seiton: Unmei no Tei **__(Holy Release: Hand of Fate)_ exploded out of Seigan's hand, engulfing Misumi in its power as the black beam seemingly sucking in all light nearby. When the blast finally died down, all that was left were a pair of sandals and body-less feet.

Silence echoed throughout the arena, no one making a sound at the utter massacre the Datenshi had unleashed. Each of them possessed unearthly powers, with not a single one of them getting even a scratch in their fights.

Quickly getting over his shock and realizing that there was no way he would be proctor again after so many deaths, Hayate called all the genins down to the snow covered arena. "With this victory going to Seigen Datenshi, that concludes the Preliminaries into the Third and final part of the Chunin Selection Exams! Congratulations to those of you who succeeded!" With that Hayate stepped back, allowing Sarutobi to step forward.

"Well well, congratulations to each and every one of you. Sixteen of you passed and each of you will receive the chance to become Chunin. Now, forgive an old man if I mentioned this earlier, but the final portion of the Chunin Selection Exams will be hosted in a large stadium and be seen by everyone, including the Daimyo and Kages of each participating nation. During this portion, you will present to the judges and our guest the pinnacle of your power with no reserves or restraints." The Hokage paused at this for effect, inwardly smiling at the excited looks on many of their faces. "However, we will of course need the time to prepare for this event and so, the final portion will begin in one months time."

"An entire month? Will it really take that long?" Shiro asked.

"It will actually. Each of our guests must organize their villages for their departure and Konohagakure must prepare for their arrival. But there is a second purpose to this time period. As I said before, the entirety of the Chunin Selection Exams is a simulation of war. You have undergo the test of information gathering and the survival of rugged terrain with classified information. You have showed all of us that the potential for becoming Chunin in these aspects is present. Now, we wish to see your prowess in battle, strategy, and most importantly, data application."

Seeing the confused looks, Sarutobi decided to elaborate. "You have seen what your fellow contenders can do, at least to an extent. Before the preliminaries, you were fighting an unknown opponent, attempting to learn everything you could about their abilities and tactics. You have obtained much and now, it is time to apply it. Unlike the Preliminaries, you will be allowed a full month to rest and improve your skills, adding whatever you deem beneficial to your arsenal in your upcoming fights against rivals."

"Now, before you leave, I'm afraid we need you to do something for us. Anko here has a box with numbered papers. I would like each of you to select one and tell us what you get."

Anko quietly stepped forward, holding out the box to each of the genin. One by one, the numbers were picked and asked what they were.

"Excellent, here are the match ups for the tournament!"

First match: Sakura Haruno vs. Rock Lee.

Second match: Heizo Keiyaku vs. Tenten Kazuki.

Third match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Jiro Ogawa.

Fourth match: Reiko Datenshi vs. Shiro.

Fifth match: Yugito Nii vs Sabaku no Gaara.

Sixth match: Kira Tatsumi vs. Shino Aburame.

Seventh match: Takaya Datenshi vs. Sabaku no Temari.

Eighth match: Seigen Datenshi vs. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

The genins stared at the match-ups, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

'_Perfect,' _Sakura thought, smiling.

"_**Sasuke-san, during the month period, you and I will travel down to Hell. You have much to learn and it is time you saw where your powers originate from," **_Forsaken whispered, interrupting the Uchiha's thoughts. _**"I expect you to have mastered the first two Circles of Hell by month's end."**_

'_Joy . . .'_ Sasuke's month just went straight to Hell . . . literally.

'_Typical, I have to face the Datenshi. And by the feel of his chakra, he's the strongest one in their group . . . Ash-chan, are you sure Kami-chan doesn't hate me?' _ Naruto asked getting an amused answer in return.

"_Positive Naruto-kun. We will just have to up your training. I will start working on making a schedule for training your holy techniques. I'll add Nightmare into this too if you'd like."_

'_I'd appreciate that Ash-chan."_

"Wait, tournament? Does that mean there'll only be one winner?" Temari suddenly asked, breaking everyone out from their thoughts.

"Not at all. Along with the judges, the Yukikage, Kazekage, Raikage, and myself will also be judging. We will decide on how well you perform in the match, not if you win. In fact, winning merely means you have more chances to impress the judges but that does not mean the winner will become a Chunin. In fact, there is a chance not one of you will become Chunin just as much as there's a chance all of you will."

"Well, until then, thank you for your efforts in these exams! You are all dismissed up until a month from now. Good luck!"

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!"

The shinobi separated, each of them more than ready to take a good night's rest. It had been an eventful week, filled with mind numbing questions, task, and fights. Their beds were calling to them.

Naruto quietly entered his room, Haku, Zabuza, and Kira were in the ice maiden's room tending to her needs. As much as Naruto wanted to help, he had to relieve Yuugao of Hitomi, who while fast asleep, was tossing and turning in Yuugao's arms. Gently taking his daughter, he pecked Yuugao on the cheek before laying his daughter on the bed. Quickly changing into his pajamas, the exhausted angel collapsed onto his bed, smiling as Hitomi snuggled into his chest just before he too slipped into his dreams.

As their master spoke, two celestial spirits stood before a massive cherry blossom tree, the very bark of the wood seemingly pulsing in sync with Naruto's heart. Neither spoke as they gazed at the beautiful tree, noting sadly that nearly a fifth of its petals had fallen.

"_Nightmare? How much longer?"_

"_**I'm not sure . . . Probably about a month, maybe three weeks . . . All I know, is when she returns, things will never be the same . . .**_

_**

* * *

**_**Review Replies:**

**TheSixthEspada-Shirako - **I assure you and all my other readers that Meigetsu will return and Jiraiya will in fact be making an appearance soon. As to when . . . well, you're just going to have to wait and find out.

**Kidimaru - **I don't recall if I told you this earlier, but the surname Hayate is for the proctor whose name is Gekko Hayate. I never refer to Kakashi by his surname anyways.

**MagicFear - **The idea of the fallen angel is just something that popped up in my head. Naruto was already considered a demon so I thought it'd be ironic to give him wings in the likeliness of an angel. From there, things just kept going on. All the other elements came to me as I wrote, some of which i admit i derive from other anime shows.

**Kitsune Hanyou 245 - **As entertaining as that sounds, I'm afraid I won't be doing any of that. I've noticed many of you have picked up on the World of Warcraft application in Ashbringer. I assure you, besides some attacks, I won't be using WoW anymore. I honestly couldn't think of a name for a holy sword so Ashbringer is what i went with. So no, no Frostmourne, no lightsabers, nothing more outrageous lol.

**zinmaster24 - **The dehydration effect for Gaara is something I got from One Piece. Originally, this story was going to be a combination of the two, but it took on a life of its own as you can plainly see. I believe it to be a part of Shukaku's power... I mean c'mon. The raccoon is huge and fat... if it had to be something, might as well be water!

**saruko-hikari - **I'm afraid I do not know much spanish. I only took a semester's worth and that was years ago!

**Kronos Titan of time - **To answer each of your questions: Yes I'll provide the combination needed for crystal release, but it will be in my techniques explanation that I will be posting later should I get enough ppl requesting me for it. No, Sasuke will not have the Ghost Rider's powers. I just needed a badass look and that fitted perfectly. You will find out about the necromancy soon so I'm not going to spoil it. Yes, naruto will learn the Rasengan and the Ashbringer is the inheritance from his mother. And I haven't decided yet whether Naruto will kick Jiraiya's ass for leaving him... most likely yes though.

**Some-Good-Names-Were-Taken - **I assure you and everyone else, Meigetsu will be coming out soon. Either in the next chapter or the one after that. At the latest, chapter twenty will be her return. The Datenshi are all extremely powerful. You will learn how they obtain their strength soon. As for Naruto's love life, or lack thereof, i'm making it realistic. I'm sure everyone has fallen in love before only to be rejected. You know how difficult it is to let go, and many believe themselves unworthy of the woman or man they love. I intend to change things up the next chapter.

**e5y **- Since you're anonymous, I can't do anything to you properly. I can however say that you're one annoying bastard. If you don't like my story, then don't read it and leave me alone. You don't have to leave a freaking review insulting me. Sheesh. You must be one pathetic asshole if you actually spent the time reviewing my story to insult me. Everyone has different taste so just leave me alone.

**Anubis of the Highway Thieves - **That is a brilliant idea! Thank you! I will give you credit should I incorporate it.

**Albino Fox - **I quoted The Incredibles? Where? When? I can barely remember anything from that movie, let alone quote it!

**Get Over Yourself - **Seriously asshole, shut the fuck up. The fact you insulted me and my friend is beyond pathetic for you! Seriously! I put it there as an explanation and warning. I never asked for pity. I warned my audience that the tone of the story would get more depressing and ppl have been messaging me about that. The fact you went out of your way to insult me probably means you're even worse off than I was. And I haven't used any other stories that I didn't already give credit to. Hell, I barely read fanfiction anymore and the ones I do read are normally Harry Potter. So seriously, shut the fuck up. You're pathetic, infinitesimal, aggravating, and most likely a dotard and a pedophile. So leave me alone!

**Exkyuubi - **Thank you for that very kind message you sent me. I greatly appreciated it and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Now, for the rest of you. Many people have commented much of my Wave arc is similar to Devil Key's Black Flames Rise in the Wind: Rise of Naruto. To be honest, his arc was one of the best I've read and I wanted to make something that could compare. Naturally, I ended up having something that was somewhat similar in certain aspects like the ppl in his group. If this bothers him in any way, then I deeply apologize.

And you flamers, seriously go fuck yourself. Leave me alone and if you have to bitch at ppl to make your pathetic lives better, than you're nothing but trash to this world and a waste of space.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Konoha Senpū **(Leaf Whirlwind)

**Konoha Guf****ū**(Leaf Hurricane) - Original

**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō **(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)

**Jūho Shōshiken **(Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist)

**Hakkeshō Kaiten **(Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)

**_Bunbun Baika no Jutsu _**_(Partial Multi-Size Technique)_

**_Ōkoku no Goryū _**_(Realm of the Five Dragons) - Original  
_

**_Ninpō: Ryu no Kuchi _**_(Ninja Art: Dragon's Maw) - Original  
_

**_Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)_

**_Katon: Karyū Endan _**_(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)_

**_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)_

**_Kirigakure no Jutsu _**_(Hidden Mist Technique)_

**_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu _**_(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique)_

**_Suiton: Mizu Te Bakuhatsu _**_(Water Release: Water Palm Explosion) - Original  
_

**_Chid_****_ori _**_(One Thousand Birds)_

**_Raigeki no Yoroi _**_(Lightning Strike Armor)_

**_Raiton: Rairy ū no Tatsumaki _**_(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado)_

**_Raiton: Gian _**_(Lightning Release: False Darkness)_

**_Raiton: Jibashi _**_(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)_

**_Raiton: Shūrai _**_(Lightning Release: Lightning Strike) - Original  
_

**_Raiton: Raiden no Yari _**_(Lightning Release: Javelin of Thunder and Lightning) - Original  
_

**_Kamaitachi no Jutsu _**_(Sickle Weasel Technique)_

**_Daikamaitachi no Jutsu _**_(Great Sickle Weasel Technique)_

**_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu _**_(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)_

**_Fūton: Shōryu Mōkōgeki _**_(Wind Release: Rising Dragon Storm) - Original  
_

**_Doton: Doryū Jisuberi _**_(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Landslide) - Original  
_

**_Hyōton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu _**_(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique) - Original  
_

**_Hyōton: Hokkyoku no Kaze _**_(Ice Release: Arctic Winds) - Original  
_

**_Hyōton: Kesshō no Mori _**_(Ice Release: Crystal Forest) - Original  
_

**_Hyōton: Ryūsenka _**_(Ice Release: Dragon Hail Flower) - Bleach  
_

**_Hyōton: Yukibana Shuriken _**_(Ice Release: Snowflake Shuriken) - Original  
_

**_Hyōton: Tsukishiro Chūten _**_(Ice Release: White Moon Rising into the Heavens) - Original  
_

**_Hitei _**_(Negation) - Original_

**_Hakaiton: Eien no Akumu _**_(Destruction Release: Eternal Nightmare) - Original  
_

**_Hakaiton:__ Fukushū Zokunen _**_(Destruction Release: __Unholy Desires of Vengeance) - Original  
_

**_Hidoiton: Daiichi Jigoku: Gōkyū Junan _**_(Unholy Release: First Hell: Wailing Torment) - Original  
_

**

* * *

**

**If you guys want me to post all my techniques on a separate story file, then please say so. Thanks.**

**On another note, this will be the last Naruto story I will ever write. NO more after this. Its getting harder and harder to find inspiration. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**_Hiken _**_(Fire Fist)_


	18. Decision

**A/N - Hi everyone! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this short chapter! Next one will be much longer. Anyways, there are many things you must read the bottom of this chapter. Please read the review replies and my author notes as they will probably answer several questions you might have.**

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece. I do however own the techniques I've created along with their description and usage.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

_'Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demonic thoughts'_**

**"_Jutsu _**_(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

**Chapter 18 - Decision

* * *

**

Naruto stared up into the star-filled night sky, his back resting against the cool grass atop the Hokage Monument. Nestled into his side was his adorable daughter Hitomi, who was snoring cutely as she slept, happily snuggled against her father. To his right resting peacefully against a tree were Sasuke and Sakura, both of whom were leaning against each other as they gazed at the stars… though Sakura kept glancing at Sasuke's neck; his jugular vein in particular. Kakashi had taken refuge up on a tree branch, smiling happily at his students as he too enjoyed the peaceful moment. It was the day after the Preliminaries and the team had decided to spend the day simply enjoying each other's company. Each of them had plans for the upcoming month of training and wouldn't see each other until the finals. So, a day of shopping, hanging out with friends, and a lovely dinner cooked by Naruto who insisted they, along with Hitomi, eat outside atop the Monument completed their day with blissful content. Really, it couldn't get much better than this.

It was approaching midnight when Sakura broke the silence, having been deep in thought for the past hour despite her comfortable and intimate position with Sasuke. "Naruto? Things are going to change during the finals, aren't they?"

The blond angel didn't answer for several moments. "Yeah . . . we were chosen by the Gods. We're their champions. Honestly, I don't know whether to feel honored or not. They shouldered us with a fight that goes back before thousands of years and suddenly, we're supposed to take it up. With the Datenshi, Orochimaru, and all this mayhem we're suffering through, it's a wonder how we're still alive. I mean, we're all far stronger than our graduating class. Hell, we progressed from genin to jounin level in only nine months. That is literally unheard of but we did it somehow, though I bet we had some . . . divine help. But we're still completely outmatched."

The other members of Team 7 remained quiet, realizing the severity of their situation. The peaceful moment they had been sharing had all but shattered, the weight of their responsibilities now bearing down on them. Even Kakashi, who had not been bestowed a gift from God, had his responsibilities as a teacher. He saw each of them as his own children and had been training himself into the ground to become more powerful. "Well, we made it this far . . . and we'll see it to the end. We all have plans for this upcoming month and hopefully, we can take down a few enemies before the finals are over."

The three teenagers nodded. Each of them had plans for the upcoming month that would be like going through Hell, which in Sasuke's case was quite literal. In fact, all three of them would be training on their own, without any help from Kakashi. They knew he would be needed for the upcoming invasion and they also didn't want their teacher appearing to favor one student over the others.

Sasuke was heading down to the first two Circles of Hell. He would be training intensely in the art of a reaper, learning how to properly fight with a scythe and all its forms along with mastering the power of unholy chakra. According to Forsaken, the Nine Circles of Hell actually suppresses all human chakra, thus limiting his abilities severely. He wouldn't be able to rely on his Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, and his Taijutsu would be somewhat weakened without chakra adding any boost. However, that did mean if he survived (which he reverently hoped), his close combat abilities as well as his control over unholy chakra would improve by leaps and bounds. Thankfully, he would also be joined by Zabuza who not only needed to sate his bloodlust, but also wanted to amplify his sword's powers with more gems.

As for Sakura, the pinkette knew she had relied too much on her Ninjutsu. She would be working purely on her Taijutsu as well as a couple other ideas that she had gotten from the Preliminaries. If she could implement them properly, her abilities in Taijutsu could possibly put her on equal footing with Lee himself! After speaking to the Hokage, Sakura was able to get Yuugao and Tenzo to accompany her outside the village for her training. The two Anbu also had a mission they could complete while the trio was out: locate any potential enemies and report to all encountered allies to return to the village under direct order of the Sandaime. In short, Sakura would find herself training her speed and stamina whether she liked it or not.

Next was Naruto; he had decided to forgo his position of the Creator for the entire month, instead working on his current skills. The blond had noticed how much the entire team focused on Ninjutsu, himself included. While he did have decent Kenjutsu, his Red Leg Taijutsu style had been somewhat neglected and he also had to start on the final style the Sandaime had gifted him: Rokushiki. Implementing a whole new style along while improving his current Taijutsu style and focusing on obtaining a third sword to complete the Santōryū style would definitely fill keep him heavily occupied for the upcoming month. Not only that, but he also had to work on his holy and void powers to counteract the Datenshi's horrific abilities. Out of the entire team, he was the only one staying in the village, as they didn't want to provoke the Datenshi team into doing anything rash should he leave. After all, Naruto was their target.

However, Naruto had, in the end, decided on something different. His styles were already fine and learning an additional one would only hinder his abilities. So, he decided to focus on only two of the six powers, gifting the other four to his teammates. Naruto had taken the **Tenpō **(Sky Step) and the **Mueishō** (Shadowless Flight), moves that would vastly increase his abilities in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu with the increased speed and the ability to move around in the air as his wings were incapable of making sharp turns. Sasuke had been given** Nige **(Evasion), which would magnify his Sharingan's effectiveness, and **Shigan** (Finger Gun). Finally, Sakura had been given the **Rankyaku **(Storm Leg) and the **Tekkai **(Iron Mass), both of which would give her a more proper Taijutsu fight as she didn't seem to like Kung Fu and increase her abilities with her strength augmentation. Plus, while the **Rankyaku **was the most battle effective technique in the **Rokushiki**, Naruto and Sasuke already had bladed weapons so learning it was pointless to them.

With all his students looking forward to a busy month, Kakashi knew he would have to pick up the pace in his own training. Perhaps it was time he tried once more to use the blade of his father. It had broken during the Third Great Shinobi War, but he had been fortunate enough to find a smith who could repair it. Since then, Kakashi hadn't once touched the blade save placing it reverently on a pedestal in his apartment in honor of his father. With the way things had been progressing, the ex-anbu captain realized it was time to reawaken the legend of the White Fang.

Sighing, Kakashi gave them all an eye-smile, the teens seeing it despite the darken night sky. "C'mon. This is our last day together before the Finals. Naruto, could you play us a song before we go to bed?" Sasuke and Sakura both looked at their blond teammate with hope in their eyes. Naruto smiled and nodded. Taking out his violin, the angel wrapped them in a heavenly lullaby, letting the music lull them to sleep as it drifted across the village.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that wonderful night, with the team separated on their respective training missions in preparation for the Chunin Finals. Naruto had immediately gone to the Namikaze training ground, located about half a mile from the mansion. It was here that we could find our blond angel working with his two celestial tenants in their physical human form. Unfortunately, that also meant the blades he was using were simple katana, not the unbreakable swords he had grown accustom to.

A massive boulder suddenly rocketed through the air as a blond blur charged straight at the deadly projectile, his temporary twin katana partially drawn from their sheaths. **"Nitōryū Iai: Rashōmon **(Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Castle Gate)**!"**

A flash of silver metal shined in the sunlight as the boulder suddenly split almost perfectly in two, crashing onto the ground with a deafening boom, decorating the field with yet another halved rock. A few feet away stood the clearly exhausted swordsman, his body soaked with sweat as he struggled to remain on his feet. Even with his legendary stamina, eleven hours of non-stop training with no lunch or breakfast and using very flimsy blades really wore down a guy. His arms were burning, especially his wrists, fingers, and forearms from trying to control the blades in a manner that wouldn't break.

"_Better… but still not perfect… Again Naruto-kun! Focus on drawing strength from the swords! Do not force its power! Let the blades guide and lend you their strength!" _Ashbringer barked, giving a nod to Nightmare. The void being had been privileged the task of chucking boulders at his master and had taken to the chore with enthusiasm. Seriously, who wouldn't be jumping at that opportunity?

"_**Whatever you say Ashbringer!" **_With a slight grunt, Nightmare slammed his hands into the earth and heaved, pulling out a ten meter boulder that probably weighed well over a ton! Cackling madly, the void being chucked the gigantic boulder at the exhausted teen who forcibly raised his swords.

"Shit… **Nitōryū Iai: Rashōmon **(Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Castle Gate)**!**" Using the last bit of his strength, Naruto burst forward, the silver metal flashing across the boulder as he darted by. The blond angel skid to a stop as he fully sheath his swords, the boulder splitting in two as it crashed onto the ground. At that very instant, Naruto collapsed, his chest heaving as he gasped for air.

"_Get up Naruto-kun! No breaks! You have five seconds to get up and draw your third sword before I let Nightmare throw another boulder at you, regardless of whether you're ready or not!" _Ashbringer barked. Slowly, Naruto pushed himself back up, his arms shaking as he raised his swords and pulled out his final one which he set in his mouth.

Naruto knew his Kenjutsu had vastly improved, going from his previous low-jounin to a level on par with Anbu. He had even begun learning several of the Santōryū techniques, many of which Naruto found extremely difficult. Ashbringer had literally forced him to review every single Kenjutsu technique with the brittle blades, telling him he needed better control and his techniques had become sloppy due to the celestial blades' unbeatable durability. With swords that had been purposely made weak, fragile, and heavy thanks to gravity seals, Naruto had been trained for perfection with each technique less the swords break and risk hurting himself. He had lost count the number of katanas he had broken, though at last count, it was at a hundred and seventeen. At random intervals, the two celestial beings would suddenly engage Naruto in a Kenjutsu duel, defeating him each time though he was lasting much longer than before. Not only that, but the gravity seal which previously had been set to six was jacked up to a staggering ten times normal gravity. If it wasn't for his regeneration abilities, Naruto had no doubt he would be dead.

Ashbringer nodded approvingly, proud to see Naruto still fighting on despite his exhaustion. Their training sessions usually lasted ten hours with breaks for meals. The fact Naruto had been able to force his way through eleven hours of non-stop training was very impressive. _"We start from the top! First technique of Santōryū and all its variants before moving on! Nightmare?"_

"_**Roger!" **_Nightmare cackled in glee. Seconds later, another huge boulder rocketed toward the blond teen who readied his three swords.

"**Santōryū…"** Naruto crossed his arms and burst forward at high speeds, the three blades glinting in the afternoon sun. **"Oni Giri **(Three Sword Style: Demon Slash)**!"**

The three swords flashed forward as Naruto spun to the side to avoid the boulder at the last moment. Instantly, the boulder broke apart into six pieces as the teen looked at his instructor, praying for approval.

He didn't get it… _"Again!"_

'_Sadistic bitch!' _Naruto cursed, charging another incoming boulder. Suddenly, a white blur rushing at him from his left quickly forced to the teen to change tactics. Naruto skid to a stop, flipping his hand over and began to spin. **"Santōryū: Tatsumaki **(Three Sword Style: Dragon Twister)**!"**

A blue dragon suddenly roared as it swirled around Naruto, effectively shielding him from Ashbringer's strike. The blade composed purely of light slammed into the rising twister, showering the area with sparks as the two forced battled against each other. However, that didn't stop the incoming boulder as Naruto leapt into the air and crossed his arms. **"Santōryū: Rensei Jōkaku **(Three Sword Style: Drilling Sparrow)**!"**

Naruto spun his body around as he unwound his arms and jerked his head to the side, sending a drilling sparrow of air flying toward the boulder. In a flash, it pierced through the boulder and split it perfectly in two with the very center showing a much larger hole. Unfortunately, Ashbringer gave him no time to celebrate as she appeared overhead and slammed her sword down on Naruto's blades.

In an instant, the fight was brought to a test of speed and reaction as the two vanished, reappearing all over the training grounds in flashes of sparks and blades. Strike after strike was parried, blocked, or dodged as the two weaved and attacked each other in an elegant dance of steel and light. It amazed Naruto just how much he had improved over the past two weeks. At the start of their training, Ashbringer would utterly destroy him in a Kenjutsu fight in the first fifteen seconds but now, he was actually keeping up! Even though he knew the celestial being was holding back and he himself had already sustained several cuts, it was still a great accomplishment to the blond genin that he had survived past the one minute mark.

Back flipping over Ashbringer's decapitating swing, Naruto quickly swung his swords at her exposed sides only to be blocked. But the teen still had one blade ready and jerked his head to the side, hoping to land a blow on his opponent. Ashbringer immediately jumped back, the glinting metal passing just before her eyes as she dodged. _"Getting better Naruto-kun…" _Suddenly, she vanished. _"But still not good enough!" _a voice shouted behind him. Whipping around, Naruto head was snapped back and blinded by agonizing pain as Ashbringer's foot buried itself into his cheek.

The teen flew back, his body skidding to a painful stop yards away as Ashbringer once again charged. Growling, Naruto pushed himself up and swung himself in a gainer, slamming his foot into Ashbringer's chin. The unusual tactic along with the surprisingly painful blow knocked her back, allowing Naruto to prepare his next move.

"**Santōryū…" **In a burst of speed, Naruto was above Ashbringer, his blades parallel to one another. **"Dantōdai Tenka **(Three Sword Style: Guillotine's Descent from Heaven)**!"**

With a blast of chakra, Naruto shot down like a rocket, the three blades glinting as they closed in on his opponent. But Ashbringer wasn't fazed… she instead held out her other hand, summoning another blade of light and slammed both swords into Naruto's attack. The sudden counter surprised the teen, momentarily faltering and that immediately cost him.

Taking advantage of Naruto's pause, Ashbringer immediately lashed out with her blades that sliced into Naruto's bicep, though thankfully it wasn't serious. Vanishing once more, Naruto reappeared behind his opponent with a pained grimace on his face, his blade already in mid-swing. To his surprise, the celestial being dropped into a splits and rammed her elbow into his leg. The sudden blow brought Naruto to his knees as he tried to block out the pain, blindly lashing out with his swords to keep his opponent away. Fortunately, his swing had forced Ashbringer to step back, giving Naruto just enough time to get back up. "I'm not done…" Naruto panted, raising his swords.

Ashbringer grinned and slammed her two blades together, fusing the light into a claymore. Wielding the massive blade, the holy being swung the sword down, sending a razor sharp wave at Naruto. _'Great… now she's using flying blade attacks…' _Naruto thought, diving to the side. **"Santōryū: ****Hyaku-Hachi Pōndo Hō **(Three Sword Style: Phoenix of the 108 Earthly Desires)**!"**

Ashbringer lazily dodged the attack, sending another shockwave at Naruto as she charged in from behind it. Their blades clashed in a shower of sparks as Naruto dodged and struck. Powerful blows were traded as the two fought, their hands shaking from the ferocity in which they clashed. Naruto quickly vanished in a blur of speed, reappearing behind Ashbringer with his three blades already swinging down. The holy being merely raised her claymore, letting Naruto's blades slide to the side before side-kicking him into a nearby tree.

To her surprise, Naruto quickly recovered and rebounded off the tree with a battle cry, the sword somehow staying in his mouth. Ashbringer ducked under the decapitating swing, kicking Naruto into the ground as he flew by and cutting him across the back. Quickly standing, the exhausted and bleeding teen crossed both swords as a dark haze began to seep through the area. **"Santōryū: Enbima Yonezu: Oni Giri **(Three Sword Style: Charm Demon's Sleepless Night: Demon Slash)**!"**

Naruto suddenly burst forth, his swords' warped edges somehow reaching out further than the blades were capable of. To his increasing frustration, Ashbringer once again dodged with a front flip, her giant sword already heading for his side. Flipping his sword into a reverse grip, Naruto blocked the blow with his forearm before lashing out with his other blades, forcing his opponent to leap back.

"_You're getting better Naruto-kun," _Ashbringer complimented, tucking her hair behind her ear. _"Let's see if you can take it up a level." _Raising her blade, Naruto watched as the sword began to grow.

"Crap…"

"_**Jūjigunkishi Suto **__(Crusader's Strike)__**!"**_

A massive blade of blinding light slammed into Naruto's three swords, nearly crushing his legs as he battled against its weight. He could feel his legs starting to buckle as he futilely pushed against Ashbringer's blade. _'I hope this works!' _Naruto thought as he built up chakra into his legs. **"****Mueishō** (Shadowless Flight)**!"**

In a blink of an eye, Naruto slammed his foot into the ground seven times, using his chakra to accelerate his leg movement to execute the impossible feat. The resulting force propelled Naruto at insane speeds, literally leaving behind an after image as he vanished. _"Impressive Naruto-kun… You've enhanced your speed to three steps short of the base level of the __**Kōsoku **__(Light Speed)!"_ Whipping around, Ashbringer slammed her blade into Naruto's, surprised clearly etched on his face. _"But still not fast enough to avoid my eyes…"_

The blond grimaced; his eyes alight with determination as he vanished once again in a burst of near supersonic speed. To his annoyance, Ashbringer simply step-sided the slicing shockwave Naruto sent before unleashing a torrent of flying blade attacks, all of which were easily evaded. In an instant, the glowing blade had shrunk down to its original size as the two clashed blades once more, weaving through each swing, slice, and cut with the elegance of a dancer. It was an amazing show, especially to the Anbu squad that had appeared moments ago and currently had their jaws dropped below sea level.

"**Mueishō** (Shadowless Flight)**! Tenpō **(Sky Step)**!"**

To the awe of the Anbu, Naruto suddenly disappeared, reappearing in multiple places in the _sky!_ He was literally darting around in the air, leaving faint booms from where he left after images. And though the shinobi population knew Naruto could fly with his wings, he was clearly not using them!

In an instant, the after images seem to converge as they attacked every single opening at every angle only for his opponent to block or evade each strike. Growling, the images suddenly vanished, the original reappearing as he swung all three blades in an overhead strike. His opponent quickly dodged the strike, spinning around before swinging her sword up only to miss as Naruto vanished again. Just as the blond reappeared, he was forced to block an earth shattering attack, forcing the teen to his knees as the blade of light buckled down on his swords. Suddenly, the pressure vanished throwing Naruto forward at the loss when a knee rammed itself into his gut, sending him flying back into the ground in agony. Despite his exhaustion and pain, Naruto amazingly pushed himself back up, a testament to his unwavering will and determination.

However, before he could take a single step, Ashbringer appeared before him, her sword of light flashing dozens of times before Naruto collapsed, his body littered with lacerations. The entire battle had lasted about four minutes, and that alone was a huge jump from his original fifteen seconds.

"_Much better Naruto-kun… much better,"_ Ashbringer said, dismissing her sword in a flash of light. Kneeling down, the celestial being began healing Naruto's wounds as she turned her attention to the awestruck Anbu. _"Can we help you?"_

The Anbu squad quickly realized the beauty was speaking to them and the leader stepped forward, his mind still whirling at the incredible Kenjutsu fight he had just witnessed. "Hai. Hokage-sama has requested for Namikaze-san's presence immediately. However, we can see he is incapacitated and will report the delay."

"_No need," _Ashbringer said, finishing up her healing. To the Anbu squad's surprise, all of Naruto's wounds had begun to heal, skin and muscle stitching themselves back together before their very eyes. _"We will be there in fifteen minutes, please inform the Hokage Anbu-san."_

* * *

True to her word, Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office groaning from the ache in his muscles despite being healed. A noticeable slump in his posture showed his exhaustion as he presented himself to the Hokage. Ashbringer and Nightmare had returned to the Namikaze Compound to look after Hitomi while he visited his surrogate grandfather.

"Hey Ojii-san, you called?" Naruto mumbled, noticing with some surprise that Haku and Tenten were also present. "Haku-chan, Ten-chan… what are you doing here?"

"Kon'nichiwa Naruto-kun," the two brunettes greeted with a warm smile.

Sarutobi smiled upon seeing the three genins interact, remembering when the blond boy still wore bright orange, screamed to the heavens about how he would be Hokage, and suffered the undeserved hatred from Konoha's population. Now, this Angel of Death had taken the shinobi world by storm along with his teammates and was now very well respected among the shinobi forces. He had brought many powerful shinobi to their forces and wonderful friends.

"Thank you for coming…" The teenagers immediately quieted. "Now then, I have a special mission for you three. As you all know, the village is under high alert of possible invasion or war, but we've kept our activity strictly underground utilizing only our Jounin and Anbu to avoid raising suspicion. However, I am making an exception to you three… Nearly all our shinobi have returned leaving us the opportunity to begin setting up traps and precautions. Each of you have abilities that can greatly assist us in the upcoming war. Tenten-chan, your talents lie in weaponry and ejecting storage seals and with Naruto-kun's and Haku's chan's abilities with ice, we can easily layer dozens if not hundreds of traps outside our walls. Haku-chan, your bloodline allows you to create an unlimited amount of weapons as long as you have the chakra to create and sustain them. We can utilize Naruto-kun's chakra battery seals with Tenten-chan's ejecting storage seals to create effective traps. Also, I would like you to create some ice-wolves to patrol the forest Naruto-kun. With so many of our shinobi preparing the village, we are short on patrols which is dangerous during a possible invasion. Set it so that they explode upon destruction to notify us of an approach. Do you understand your mission?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the three genin shouted.

"Now before you leave, I would also like you to bring someone along. He should be at the Hot Springs… no doubt peeping… send him back to me when you're done," the Hokage said with a barely noticeable amused smile. _'Oh Jiraiya… my dear disciple… you're screwed.' _

Instantly, the room's temperature plummeted to icy cold levels. The hidden Anbu could actually see their breaths at the cold fury emanating from Haku and Tenten at the very thought of another sick pervert. "C'MON NARUTO-KUN!"

Before he knew it, the two girls had a death grip on his jacket and had dragged him out of the office. "Wait what? Why are you girls taking it out on me? ITAI! Those are fucking stairs! Don't drag me… ITAI! Dammit girls! Stop!"

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at the abuse Naruto was taking courtesy of his temporary teammates and their feminine fury. Whirling his chair to look out his window, the old Hokage dismissed his Anbu with a small gesture.

"… He's grown…"

The Sandaime didn't even flinch at the voice that spoke out suddenly. He knew the Twilight Commander had been in the room well before he had dismissed his guards. "Yes… he has… his confrontation with Orochimaru, the upcoming invasion, and the meeting with the Datenshi has forced him to change in preparation of what's to come…" Sarutobi muttered, taking a deep draw from his pipe.

The Twilight Commander silently moved to stand beside the Hokage. For several moments, neither shinobi spoke. "… You're introducing him to Ero-sennin… what about me?"

Sarutobi looked at the commander. "Do you think he's ready?"

"I don't know… with this invasion, there's a good chance I might not survive with the restrictions I have… and Naruto deserves to know."

"Ah yes. I actually have Jiraiya looking into that. Naruto-kun recently developed a seal he calls the Chakra Battery…" The Twilight Commander whirled on Sarutobi, his eyes wide under the hood of his cloak. "It actually stores chakra and injects the energy into whatever it's attached to. Quite ingenious really and Jiraiya is planning on improving it with the traps I have Naruto-kun placing around the village."

Silence fell over the office as the Twilight Commander stared at the old Hokage, clearly in shock at what he had just heard. Then, a huge smile split across his face as the shinobi threw back his hood and pulled down his mask, once again showing his blond hair and blue eyes. "I'll introduce myself after the exams are over!" And in a flash of golden light, he was gone.

Sarutobi just nodded his head, despite the Commander having already left. "Yes… perhaps the time for Naruto to know the truth is at hand. It's your call… Minato…"

* * *

"Any idea where this guy might be?" Haku asked looking around the Hot Springs. The three genin had only just arrived and were searching for the pervert.

"No clue… Ojii-san said he'd be peeping so I'd guess we'd find him on the women's side of… the… FOUND YA, YOU SICK PERVERT!" In an instant, Naruto had charged pass the two girls in a **Mueishō** (Shadowless Flight), with all three swords drawn.

Both girls merely stood there dumbfounded, before turning around to see an old man with long spiky white hair squatting at a small crack on the wall of the female side in the spring, giggling in a very perverted fashion all the while.

Unfortunately, Naruto's shout got his attention, and in a second, he turned around, eyebrow raised, and forming a ram seal. In a huge 'poof' of smoke, he appeared once again seated on a huge toad decked in samurai armor with katanas in hand.

Immediately, their blades clashed in a dazzling spray of sparks before, to the blond swordsman's immense surprise, the toad's tongue shot out and sucker punched Naruto in the gut.

The girls could only scream, "NARUTO-KUN!" as they watched their friend fly into the boiling hot springs, his swords clattering onto the ground.

"Be quiet gaki! If the ladies heard you and ran off, what am I going to do?" the old man grumbled with a lazy expression and eying Naruto with distaste. He was decked in a green short shirt kimono and matching colored pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. Over all this was a red vest cloak and a gigantic scroll strapped across his back. His forehead protector was unusual compared to what all shinobi wore: thick pointed metal with the kanji for oil instead of the usual village symbol.

The two girls, having froze in shock after seeing their friend beaten so easily, were about to attack when Naruto suddenly burst out, his wings flared as he hovered in the air. His right fist glowed with three crossing halos as he glared at the old man. "Oh… you're going to pay for that…"

The old man merely grinned. "Oh ho! What's this? Omoshiroi _(Interesting)_, you look just like an angel… and that attack… let's see if it can stand up to _this_!" And to Haku and Tenten's surprise, chakra began to gather in the old man's hand before condensing into a perfect sphere, the chakra within swirling with the force of a hurricane.

Naruto knew that technique. He'd recognize it anywhere seeing as his father was the one who created it. There was only one person who would also know that technique… But that didn't mean he was going to back down. "BRING IT! _**Seiton: Hoshiakari **__(Holy Release: Starlight)__**!**_"

The old man watched as what appeared to be a falling star was shot at him, causing the man's grin to widen. "Excellent! Let's see how strong it is!" Just as the star was about to hit, the old man thrust the sphere at the attack with amazing accuracy. _**"Rasengan **__(Spiraling Sphere)__**!"**_

The two powerful attacks clashed in a dazzling display of swirling lights. Just when it seemed like Naruto's attack was going to break through, the Rasengan punched through, scattering the star into particles of light.

"Not bad gaki… your attack nearly beat a low level _**Rasengan **__(Spiraling Sphere)_… and those wings… said to be blessed by Kami-sama herself… You must be Uzumaki Naruto."

"So you do know who I am… you're Jiraiya of the Sannin, also known as the Toad Sage…" Naruto said, landing lightly on the ground as he retracted his wings with a wince. "I didn't know you were a pervert though…"

That comment immediately ignited furious glares from the two kunoichi on either side of Naruto. But the only response they got was an indifferent wave. "Oh shut up… I'm conducting research and clearly you do not understand the fine qualities of women."

"RESEARCH MY ASS! YOU'RE PEEPING ON BATHING WOMEN!"

Now Naruto, formerly being a very loud person, could easily make glass shatter from the sheer volume of his voice. When you add that with perfect elemental wind manipulation to add distance, and a vast amount of empty space… what do you get?

"KYAAHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOO! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT GAKI? YOU RUINED MY RESEARCH!" cried the depressed Sannin, rivers running down his cheeks.

"Like I care you old pervert!"

"BRAT! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING A PERVERT!"

"LIKE HELL! WE HAVE FUCKING PROOF YOU AR-"

Unfortunately, Jiraiya shut him up with the next sentence, the smirk growing wider by the second, "I'm a SUPER PERVERT. MWAHAHAHAHA!" His fingers stroking imaginary…assets as he said this. "Now… BEHOLD! I AM MYŌBOKU MOUNTAIN'S MONK OF THE TOAD SPIRITS! ALSO KNOWN AS THE TOAD HERMIT! ALL WHO LAY THEIR EYES ON ME STARE IN AWE! THE GREAT WRITER OF ICHA ICHA AND SANNIN… JIRAIYA- SAMA!" All throughout his speech, he performed some weird dance thing as an introduction and ended in the position with him standing on his toad and his right hand stretched out with a familiar orange covered book and a proud smirk on his face.

Silence…and sure enough, the crows got their cue and came flying into the scene, yelling out in voices that seemed to say, "Aho…aho…_(idiot)_"

The three genin couldn't help but sweat drop. _'I am never introducing him to Mei-hime or Ash-chan…'_

"_Who are you not going to introduce me or Mei-chan to?" _Ashbringer piped in, having only just returned to his mindscape from the Namikaze Compound. In a dazzling display of light and what appeared to be globs of shadow, Nightmare and Ashbringer reappeared on his hip in their sword forms.

'_Someone Nightmare would probably get along with… it's Jiraiya… and turns out; he's a self-proclaimed super pervert and author of the Icha Icha Paradise series…' _Naruto relayed, wondering why all strong shinobi seem to have some weird trait.

"_**HE WROTE ICHA ICHA PARADISE? LET ME OUT NARUTO!"**_ Nightmare screamed. Rumor has it that a select few people who met Jiraiya were gifted with a rare never-before released issue with an actual DVD staring famous porn stars. Needless to say, Nightmare wanted out.

And needless to say, Ashbringer immediately began taking out her feminine fury toward perverts out on Nightmare. Smirking, Naruto returned his attention back to reality, smiling at the pout Jiraiya wore over the lack of response from the three genins as he jumped off his dismissed toad. "Anyways, what do you three want?"

Haku, having finally overcome her shock, spoke up. "We were sent to retrieve you for our mission." She purposely left out specifics as there was always the possibility of eavesdroppers.

"Oh, really? Well then, let's continue talking outside the village. We need to get to work."

Two hours later, the North Sector Area 1 and 2 was layered with enough traps and frost wolves to stop a small army. They would've finished sooner but Naruto had caught Jiraiya undressing Haku with his eyes and immediately sent his frost wolves, charged with multiple lightning seals, at him.

"CALL OFF THE WOLVES YOU DAMN GAKI!"

"SCREW YOU, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Naruto screamed, speeding after his wolves with a **Mueishō** (Shadowless Flight) as they chased a screaming Jiraiya. _**"Seiton: Hoshiakari **__(Holy Release: Starlight)__**!"**_

Dozens of bright stars shot out of Naruto's hands as he chased after the perverted Sannin, cackling gleefully as the attacks connected, literally frying his ass. "ITAI! I'M THE GREAT JIRAIYA-SAMA! I DESERVE RESPECT!"

"YOU DESERVE NOTHING BUT MY SWORD UP YOUR ASS! _**Hyōton: **__**Hyōga no Jōshō **__(Ice Release: Rising Glacier)__**!**_"

A massive glacier appeared right in front of Jiraiya who, moving at full chakra burst speed, couldn't stop in time, so… WHAM! Yeah… ran right into the glacier…

And don't forget the wolves…CHOMP! "AIIIIIII!"

"You know… he really cares about you," Tenten remarked, watching as the supposed respected and powerful Toad Hermit actually flying through the glacier howling in pain with an ice wolf's teeth firmly punctured in his buttocks.

Haku sighed wistfully. "I know. He's so sweet… I wish he'd ask me out but I get the feeling something's stopping him from trying," the ice maiden said, a frown marring her beautiful face. "What about you? I saw you looking at Neji all throughout the Preliminaries."

"I know what you're up to! Don't try changing the subject on me!" Tenten scolded, sporting a mild blush despite her tone. "If he doesn't have the courage to ask you out then why don't you do it?"

Haku's blush immediately deepened. "Me?" she squeaked. "B-B-But…"

"No buts! Take the initiative! We're kunoichi after all!"

"I… I don't know."

"C'mon! You like him and the way he acts around you makes it pretty clear to me that he has feelings for you too! You should go for it!" Tenten squealed, bouncing up and down at being matchmaker. She still had one more weapon at her disposal over a fellow kunoichi should the ice maiden remain stubborn.

"But I-"

"PLEASE!" And cue puppy-dog pout.

Taking one look at the absolutely adorable eyes glisten with unshed tears immediately broke down her resolve. "Fine…" Tenten immediately squealed and threw her arms around Haku, hugging her tightly and unintentionally squashing their well developed chests together for a certain perverted Sannin to see.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto screamed, seeing where, or more precisely who, he was looking at. In his fury, Naruto somehow activated the Red Leg's ultimate form. **"Diable Jambe: Casse-Noisette **(Devil's Leg: Nutcracker)**!" **_**(AN - I don't speak nor can I write French. This was just what a translator gave me so for anyone who speaks the language or is in fact from France, I'm sorry if this translation made you cringe)**_

"EEYYAAHHHH!"

* * *

The sun had just begun to set and the group was on their way back to Konoha, with Naruto having dragged a thoroughly beaten up Sannin the entire trip back. The blow to his groin had not only burned his… ahem… privates, but the pure strength behind the kick had rocketed the old man into a nearby natural hot spring which, believe it or not, had a half dozen girls bathing in the water… naked. Why they were bathing outside of Konoha instead of the more private village Hot Springs, Naruto, who arrived ten minutes later, didn't know… but he immediately shut his eyes.

Now contrary to popular belief, women were NOT capable of conjuring weapons out of thin air to attack a peeping pervert. So logically, the only thing they had to beat up a pervert was their wet towels which in short, left them rather exposed.

To the self-proclaimed super-pervert, this was a godsend. Some masochistic part of him couldn't help but enjoy the beating as he stared at all their glorious assets and various attractive attributes presented directly in the pervert's line of gaze, and as we all know, perverts usually survive the beating in the end _anyway_, it was debatable whether or not Jiraiya was as 'helpless' as he seemed.

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **__(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique)__**!"**_

Well… until Naruto blasted him into a tree with a water dragon, effectively ending his wonderful fantasy.

Keeping his eyes firmly shut, Naruto walked over to the now unconscious Jiraiya with Ashbringer mentally guiding him. He apologized to the women, surprisingly receiving several pecks on the cheek in thanks as he literally dragged the pervert back to his temporary teammates.

"You damn gaki… no respect whatsoever. I'm the Toad Sage and one of the Sannin… how could you treat me like this?" Jiraiya wailed, anime style tears running down his cheeks.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and glared at the 'mature' shinobi he was still dragging. "Because you're a self-proclaimed perverted idiot and peeped on Haku-chan and Ten-chan! You also made us waste a half hour with your goofing off and leering at my friends before I kicked your ass!" The two kunoichi giggled.

"Always so serious! You really need to take a break and have some fun! Maybe go out with one of your… hehe… lovely lady friends," Jiraiya said, giggly perversely. Suddenly he stopped. "Unless… you swing the other way…"

At first, it seemed like Naruto was just going to ignore the comment. He didn't say anything much to the two girls' astonishment… at least, until he smashed him into a tree. "Oh whoops… I didn't mean to do that… must've been a muscle spasm from all the training." He tried, he really did, but Naruto really couldn't keep the evil grin off his face as Jiraiya moaned in pain.

"… You sadistic brat…"

"Psh, you deserve it Ero-sennin," Naruto answered smugly as the girls once again giggled. "Just so we're clear, I'm one hundred percent straight and if you try to contradict me again, I will find Tsunade and tell her what you've been doing!" Jiraiya quickly shut his mouth.

"You know Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama is right. You should take a break from all the training!" Tenten chirped, seeing the golden opportunity. "In fact… why don't you go out on a date? I know someone who'd be perfect for you!"

Naruto glanced at Tenten warily, his eyes darting back and forth between the deviously smiling girl and the blushing ice maiden beside her. On the ground, Jiraiya was furiously taking notes as he watched the scene before him with a lecherous smile. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Well…" Tenten drawled, glancing at Haku who was furiously shaking her head. _'Sorry Haku-chan, but I can tell you don't have the courage to ask Naruto-kun out so… _I'm sure you know who I'm talking about so lemme take Jiraiya-sama back to Konoha for you!" Before he could react, Tenten had dashed off, somehow grabbing Jiraiya in the process despite his protest. "Have fun you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Naruto and Haku just stood there, utterly shocked and unprepared for what had just happened. Their friend had basically set them up on a date and left them on their own. For Haku, this was both frightening and elating! She finally got a chance to go on a date with her crush… with her angel. But why wasn't he saying anything? Was he in shock? What if he refused?

'_Oh no… what do I do? How do I look? Oh, I probably look hideous after working all day… where's Ami-chan? She was always the expert in this!' _Haku could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Naruto was her angel, someone who had protected her and saved her during his mission at Wave. Though they stared out as enemies, they had connected beyond the norm of friendship, letting music and memories forge their now entwined paths. They had a great deal in common and for Haku, just looking at her crush would make her heart flutter and a dreamy smile to spread across her lips… but at the same time, a deep seeded doubt and worry had taken root inside her. She knew Naruto was holding back from letting his feelings out… the only thing she didn't know was why. Was it because he was in love with someone else? If so… who? The ice maiden couldn't deny that she had fallen in love with the angel standing before him. An attraction had already sprung when they had first met, and all his actions up to today had strengthened it… was it hero worship or true love? She didn't know… but she wanted and would find out.

As she thought and stared at her crush, Naruto was also going through dozens of emotions and thoughts, all of which centered around the woman he had fallen in love with: Meigetsu. What could he do? The beautiful and heartwarming demon lord had vanished and apparently, not even the celestial beings could locate her. The past few weeks had been absolute torture without her… she had been the one person Naruto knew had always stuck beside him. Now she had suddenly disappeared, without any warning or sign as to her whereabouts. He knew she was still in his mind, but her disappearance just didn't make sense. Not only that, but the past few weeks had been filled with flashes of small images of his time with Meigetsu. Each flash hurt… each time was like a knife to his heart… but why was he thinking like this?

Meigetsu was a goddess in mortal form, a woman who not only had a mate but someone far too perfect to even consider. He had told Ashbringer that he would at least try to move on… and he really did want to. An escape from the pain and heartache… and he couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to Haku. The question was… could he really do it? _'Can… Can I really do it? Can I actually give up on Meigetsu and move on?' _He knew… in his heart he knew that the second Meigetsu came back, he would feel drawn to her again. His feelings for her would never die down… he already knew that but didn't he deserve a little happiness? Haku truly was a beautiful young woman with a truly gentle heart and his attracting for her was undeniable. The protectiveness he felt for her, the quickening of his heart, the warmth he felt whenever he looked at her… even now, his heart was beating erratically and his breath was short… but could he take the plunge?

A long silence filled the clearing as the two genin absorbed themselves in their thoughts and hormones. Finally… their eyes locked and they slowly moved toward one another. Each step that brought them closer quicken their heart, the blushes on their face deepening as they stared into one another eyes.

All too soon, they stood just inches apart… each one waiting for the other to make the first move. _'I… I can do this,' _the two thought, their lips inching toward one another. Then Haku said the five words that would change everything…

"Forget her… be with me…" It was quiet, nothing more than a whisper, but desperate. Begging him to take that leap of faith and give in to the feelings that roared at him to taste though light pink lips… to give in to his decision and kiss the beautiful woman in his arms…

And he did.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Nige **(Evasion) - One Piece but I didn't like their technique name which was Kami-e (Paper Drawing)... I know... weird.

**Tenpō **(Sky Step) - One Piece but I thought this was better instead of Geppou (Moon Step)

**Mueishō** (Shadowless Flight) - One Piece but the original technique name was Soru (Shave) which made no sense to me in how it would designate a speed technique.

**Tekkai **(Iron Mass) - One Piece

**Shigan **(Finger Gun) - One Piece

**Rankyaku **(Storm Leg) - One Piece

**Nitōryū Iai: Rashōmon **(Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Castle Gate)** - **One Piece

**Sant****ōryū: Oni Giri **(Three Sword Style: Demon Slash) - One Piece

**Santōryū: Enbima Yonezu: Oni Giri **(Three Sword Style: Charm Demon's Sleepless Night: Demon Slash) - One Piece

**Santōryū: Tatsumaki **(Three Sword Style: Dragon Twister) - One Piece

**Santōryū: Hyaku-Hachi Pōndo Hō **(Three Sword Style: Phoenix of the 108 Earthly Desires) - One Piece

**Santōryū: Rensei Jōkaku **(Three Sword Style: Drilling Sparrow) - Original

**Sant****ōryū: ****Dantōdai Tenka **(Three Sword Style: Guillotine's Descent from Heaven) - Original

**_Rasengan _**_(Spiraling Sphere) - Naruto_

**_Hyōton: Hyōga no Jōshō _**_(Ice Release: Rising Glacier) - Original  
_

**_Seiton: Hoshiakari _**_(Holy Release: Starlight) - Original, was Hand of Fate but I got too many comments on it being from Digimon so I changed it.

* * *

_

**Review Replies:**

**Shadow god 715 - Yes, good eye. I added Rokushiki into this chapter and split it among the three to balance things out. Naruto has the most raw power so I gave him the simpler ones while Sasuke can enhance his abilities greatly with the Nige and Shigan. And Sakura is the only one who doesn't have a bladed weapon and already had her strength augmentator so her abilities fit best with those techniques.**

**Jaba - Shut the fuck up... seriously. It was a reasonable request but I guess those ideals and meanings escape you.**

**Dusk - Yes, I know I've been vastly powering up all the characters but it makes good fights. Plus, I enjoy inventing so it kinda fits in for me. I did notice how much Ninjutsu I've been using so from now on, there will be noticeably less and I'll be incorporating more Taijutsu.**

**Seth Morningstar - where did it imply that I was going to kill Temari? Well... I might, but you never know**

**666 Kage - Don't worry about it. I understand all your points and take them in my stride. I did actually explain the reason why they learn so fast. In the canon, do you ever actually see anyone explain how the technique works? Or the process of how the person first made it and the way they pictured the chakra creation? No. All you see is the teacher showing it to them and then walk away while the students burn through chakra trying to copy it! For my guys, i have naruto go through full explanations in the scrolls he gives them, including how he created it, the mistakes he made, and what each component does. It is from this that they can follow his footsteps and learn faster! As for Reiko, there was a hint of the weaknesses she possesses but if you didn't catch it, you'll have to wait and see! Finally, I understand the countries and their powers but I needed a scapegoat... and they unfortunately were picked... my apologies to the Mist and Stone.**

**Thestalo - Thanks :)**

**Some-Good-Names-Were-Take - haha way to go! You hit some points that I was planning for the next chapter! I can answer a couple things though. His wings will not change and the tails are based of demonic chakra so not going to change either. And another good catch on the Datenshi!**

**Futon Lord - Ah but remember... this was an obscure point I made a while back. Sakura's talismans are in what form? Tattoos. Reiko has her in solid talisman form... it did not pick her. And, i left another hint... it was very very small as in its defenses kick in upon human skin contact. Both Naruto and Sakura touched it and it shocked them but Reiko has hers on as a clasp. It isn't touching her skin.**

**Mota Naruto - Thank you very much, its an honor to have you read and defend my person.**

**Finally, I'd like to make several points. THESE ARE IMPORTANT! First off, Meigetsu WILL RETURN! She will most likely appear in the next chapter or the one after that. Secondly, the truth about the Twilight Division Leader will be revealed as well in about three or four chapters... possible sooner along with more information on Twilight itself. Naruto will be getting his third and final sword soon as well. Finally, the pairings have been decided. You will find out who is with who as the story progresses.  
**

_**

* * *

A/N - So here's another chapter and much shorter than how I usually make them. I'm sorry for the long wait but after the difficulties I had in college last year, I wanted to focus my all before returning to this. Also, I've taken a recent fascination in myths and legends and started a new story that I beg all of you to read and give me your opinion. It will be a Harry Potter story and I've actually done a lot of research for it so please read it and tell me what you think. The title will be Harry Potter and the World of Magic.  
**_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know its short but i really couldn't think of anything for the break since I had everyone leave and I needed to get the romance started... and for those of you who are thinking this is the final pairing... well, think again. I've finally decided the pairings and I'm hoping everyone will be happy.**_

_**Please read and review! I love all the reviews I've been getting so far and the more the better!  
**_


	19. Shifting Into Gear

**A/N - The real author note is at the bottom but I wanted to make sure you all saw this: ****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY HARRY POTTER AND THE WORLD OF MAGIC STORY. These two are my main stories and the ones I'm working the hardest on. If i see a lot of reviews on this one and World of Magic, I will be very very happy. Thank you!

* * *

**

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

_'Ashbring, Thoughts, and Thought Speech'_

_'Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demonic thoughts'_**

**_"Forsaken/Nightmare Speech"  
_**

**"_Jutsu _**_(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi/Demon Speech"**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Shifting Into Gear**

Today was the day. The one that all the people of Konoha and its visitors of diplomats, feudal lords, and shinobi had been looking forward to. Yes… the time had come for the final part of the Chunin Selection Exams. Foreign shinobi, tourists, local citizens along with Konoha's own shinobi all entering the arena with the thought of seeing just how good this batch of Genins are from all participating countries. The rumors had spread… that these hopefuls from nearly every nation were exceptionally talented and powerful. Everyone wanted to see it for themselves, to see the strength behind each Genin's fight and, if they were foreigners, assess their strength for strategies to counter them.

Yet, beneath all the excitement and chatter, it was clear to all high level Konoha shinobi that something big was about to happen. Every Anbu and Hunter-nin had been called back and Jiraiya himself was present within Konoha's walls. All Jounin and Tokubetsu-Jounin had been informed and were ready to lay down their lives for their country. And unseen to all, the Division of Twilight was on the move.

However, despite the staggering number of Konoha shinobi forces present, only a dozen or so Jounins could be seen attending the event along with two hidden squads of Anbu. As for the Sandaime, he along with the other Kages would be observing the event on a special balcony.

In a hidden room connected to the Kage Balcony, Sarutobi sat reviewing dozens of documents and Intel. "Is everything ready?"

"Of course… Twilight is at your disposal and ready for enemy special forces…" Minato said, looking at the old Hokage. "Are you ready though?"

Sarutobi sighed wearily, glancing at Jiraiya who had yet to say a word since the Twilight Commander arrived before responding. "I'm ready as I'll ever be… Are the seals in place?"

At this, Minato grinned widely. "Yup! And I have fifty back-ups that I modified to activate when the current ones die… Gotta say, Naruto made one impressive seal! To actually store and inject assimilable chakra is nothing short of genius… Once this battle is over… I think it's time we met."

At this, both Sarutobi and Jiraiya looked up in surprise. "Are you sure? We don't know how he'll react!" Sarutobi said. For the Twilight Commander to reveal his true identity was a huge risk even though Naruto of all people deserved to know the truth.

"I know… but he deserves the truth…" Minato said, trailing off as he glanced out the window seeing the stadium beginning to fill up. "It's time." And with one last look at the two legendary shinobi, the Twilight Commander vanished in a yellow flash.

Jiraiya also moved for the door. "He's right… Time to go…"

"Jiraiya…"

"Don't sensei… I know… it's him, but at the same it's not. We were both there for his funeral… we saw him die… but just now, he stood right there in front of us and he leads a secret division that operates directly under the Hokage's orders… Even though he's Minato in every conceivable way… at the same, he's not Minato at all… I'm sorry sensei, but it's just too hard for me…" With that said in a strained and emotional voice, the Toad Sannin vanished in a burst of speed as Sarutobi looked on.

"My student… I pray you realize just how fortunate you really are to have him here…"

* * *

"Is everything ready?" an oily voice whispered to five kneeling shinobi.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama… The men are in place and have already begun moving. Approximate arrival time is within two and a half hours."

"Excellent…"

"Orochimaru-sama… if I may?"

"You are wondering of the other possible threat correct?" Orochimaru smiled, his abnormally long and sickening tongue swept across his lips in anticipation. "I am sure they will assist us… if not, I have already arranged with the Datenshi to deal with them. You understand just how dangerous the Datenshi is… especially Yami-sama… right?"

"H-Hai…"

"Good… now leave. We have a village to crush and a Hokage to kill." The shinobi instantly left leaving Orochimaru sitting in his throne with a sinister grin. "When are you going to summon them Yami-sama?"

Out of the shadows was Yami, who merely smiled at the dangerous missing-nin as if he was nothing more than a child. And considering who he was, the comparison was quite accurate. "Quite soon… I only wish to fight Naruto-kun and he is currently nowhere near my level. My three kin will be more than enough but should they fail… I'll bring forth the Yonnin no Kishu (Four Horsemen)… Just remember Orochimaru… do not touch Naruto-kun… he is my clan's kill."

"Ku ku ku… I will not forget Yami-sama. I only wish to see Konoha reduced to ashes and its Will of Fire… extinguished."

"Yes… well the time has come… Go and you will see Konohagakure in flames."

* * *

All too soon, Naruto found himself standing with his fellow competitors in the massive stadium with thousands of spectators filing in to watch the Chunin Selection Exam Finals. Each of the Chunin hopefuls were ready, nervous, and analyzing their competition for any useful info for their upcoming fights. However, two competitors were missing… and it just so happened to be Naruto's own teammates, much to the blond angel's ire.

"Where in Kami's name are they?" Naruto grumbled, scanning the audience above for any signs of his missing teammates. Nothing… not even his own Jounin sensei was present. "I swear Kakashi-sensei rubbed off on them…" Occasionally, he would glance at the Datenshi only to receive a malicious and eager grin in return.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck as smooth skin rubbed against his cheek. A soft smile spread across his lips as he turned his head slightly to look into his girlfriend's eyes. "Hey there beautiful…" Naruto whispered, before crushing his lips against Haku's. The brunette moaned in response as their tongues battled for dominance in an erotic display of lust and passion before the now highly uncomfortable and aroused competitors.

All too soon, the couple was forced to break apart gasping for air as they gazed at each other lovingly. "What are you doing down here Haku-chan?" Naruto asked, now nibbling the girl's neck. He was rewarded with a gasp and a low lust-filled moan. Up in the crowd, cat-calls and wolf-whistles could clearly be heard while Heizo glared at the couple, specifically Naruto, in clear loathing.

"I… just wanted… ohh… to wish you luck Naruto-kun," Haku gasped between jolts of pleasure. Her neck had always been sensitive and Naruto had discovered every hot spot on that bit of exposed skin over the past two weeks. "Naruto-kun, you need… ohhhh… you need to stop. People…oh! Yes… Right there… Naruto-kun! Stop it! People are watching!"

Naruto chuckled as he pulled away, clearly enjoying the deep blush coloring Haku's face. "Couldn't resist Haku-chan," the blond whispered. The ice-user merely giggled and pecked Naruto on the lips before stepping back.

At that precise moment, an explosion of silvery blue flames erupted from the ground, very nearly singing several of the Genin and the proctor, including Lee who merely screamed that the ethereal fire was his flames of youth (not). The Chunin-hopefuls instantly dropped into a fighting stance; ready for anything until Naruto spoke up, looking at the flames in clear annoyance. "… I thought we got rid of that ego of his… stupid show-off…"

The other Genin were about to question him when a blade burst out of the flames and sliced through the ground, opening up a portal as two figures leapt out. Both wore form-fitting, hooded trench coats of dark crimson that reached their ankles, leaving their arms bare save for the black gauntlets that covered their hands and forearms. "You just had to ruin my entrance, didn't you?" the smaller of the two figures growled, brandishing his deadly looking scythe toward the blond angel.

Naruto, already knowing who the two were, merely laughed and in a flash of silvery gold steel, knocked Forsaken aside and pointed Ashbringer at the two figures. "Of course I did… what the hell took you so long Sasuke? I was starting to get worried Kakashi-sensei had rubbed off on you."

Sasuke simply pulled back his hood revealing his smiling face to Naruto and his friends. Being in Hell had definitely been difficult on the Uchiha, evident of the three jagged lines across his left eye. Other than being an inch taller and longer hair, the teen looked relatively the same. Then again, Sasuke had been the most eligible teen bachelor in Konoha and the slight changes to the Uchiha's outfit was enough to send squeals of joy and lust throughout the stadium from the fan girls.

"Just imagine what'll happen once Sakura returns… Are you sure you don't want to stay in Hell?" Naruto laughed, looking up at the girls that were eying his teammate like a piece of meat. To his immense pleasure, Sasuke instantly shuddered as he glanced around fearfully for their pink-haired vampire teammate. "Don't worry Sasuke, she isn't back yet and we still have five minutes before the exam finals officially start."

With that said, Naruto focused his attention on his teammate's companion and chuckled to see Haku hugging the man in clear joy and love. "Good to have you back Zabuza."

"Glad to be back… wouldn't want to miss the bloodshed," the swordsman grunted, pulling his hood back to reveal his blindfold covered eyes. Unlike Sasuke's cloak, Zabuza's didn't have sleeves which showed off his huge arms from wielding his blade. He looked around the stadium, his eyes finally resting on Reiko who had left her hood off. Already, half of the males in the stadium were staring at her in open lust. "Sweet, that Datenshi chick is here… wonder if she likes it rough… speaking of which…" Suddenly, the man reached for his massive demonized blade and pointed it at the last place Naruto wanted: his groin. "Now… what's this I hear about you being Haku's boyfriend?"

The poor blond instantly broke out in a sweat as he stared at Hellreaver's red blade just inches from castrating his manhood. On the sidelines, Sasuke had exploded into laughter as he watched his teammate go through the third most dangerous thing in the world: an overprotective shinobi father. The other two were fan-girls and women in an anti-pervert rage. "I… I uhh…" Honestly… what could Naruto possible say when the very thing that defined him as a man was being threatened?

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku blushed in embarrassment, pushing the blade away. Unfortunately, that switched the demonized swordsman's attention to her.

"How far have you two gone? First base? Second base? I swear if he's touched your tits, I'll chop his arms off," Zabuza growled, until he noticed Haku's deep blush and immediately assumed the worse, much to Naruto's misfortune. "You're dead gaki!"

"Wait what? GAHH WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT THING!"

"Zabuza-sama, stop!"

"GET BACK HERE AND LET ME CASTRATE YOU LIKE A MAN!"

"I WON'T BE A MAN IF YOU CASTRATE ME YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!"

Sasuke along with the onlookers roared with laughter as they watched an enraged Zabuza swinging his massive cleaver after a fleeing Naruto with Haku chasing after the duo in a futile attempt to save her boyfriend.

A puff of smoke signaled Kakashi's arrival who surprisingly had a short sword attached to his right shoulder blade, the handle sticking out for easy access. Putting down his book, he took in the scene before him, mainly a terrified Naruto being chased by the sword-swinging demonic Zabuza while Haku dashed after the duo. "What did I miss?" Kakashi asked, glancing at Sasuke who was still laughing.

"Apparently, Naruto and Haku are now dating and Zabuza went into overprotective dad mode," Sasuke said, watching Naruto release his wings and take to the skies. It did absolutely nothing to save him as Zabuza, in his immense fatherly rage, seemingly picked up more speed and strength and actually _jumped _over Naruto despite him being well over fifty meters up. However, just before Zabuza could slice Naruto and his manhood in half, Azrael, Kagome and Ami appeared in a puff of smoke, grabbed Zabuza, and vanished with the demonized swordsman raging and screaming curses at Naruto for defiling his daughter.

"Oh thank Kami… I really owe Ami, Kagome, and Azrael for that one…" Naruto breathed, gratefully accepting the consolatory hug from Haku. "Zabuza as a mass-murdering demonized swordsman doesn't even faze me… but as an overprotective father… he scares me Haku-chan!" The brunette couldn't help but giggle as Sasuke continue to laugh. "Oi! Don't laugh! Just wait till Sakura-chan ge-oh hey Sakura-chan! Sasuke was just talking about you."

"Ma, ma… She has perfect timing…" Kakashi said eye-smiling.

The Uchiha scoffed. "Nice try dobe, but I'm not falling for that old trick…"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun… what are you talking about? Did Naruto pull a prank on you?" Sakura asked. Naruto along with the other Konoha Genin roared with laughter upon seeing Sasuke's Sharingan eyes literally bulge out of their sockets, jumped straight up in utter surprise, and fell on his ass at the sudden appearance of Team 7's final Genin member. "Sasuke-kun? _Dōshita (What's wrong)?_"

"Nothing Sakura… how've you been?"

"Horny…"

"Fuck me…"

"OH, WITH PLEASURE!"

"_**Wow Uchiha… you totally set yourself up for that one…" **_Forsaken said in amusement.

'_Oh shut up… you're not the one actually suffering through all this,'_ Sasuke growled back, as he tried to stop Sakura from biting his neck. He really didn't want to lose more blood.

"_**True… but she's your teammate… and she's offering you sex… and she's hot… what the hell is wrong with you?"**_

'_What are you insinuating?'_

"_**Me? Well… you could be ga-"**_

'_Don't go there Forsaken…'_

"_**Oh c'mon! Take a good look at Sakura and tell me she's not hot and you don't want to bang her."**_

'_Fine!' _Sasuke quickly pulled Sakura off him, took a set back and looked at the girl from head to toe. Her attire was still the same in general appearance, but she had made some slight modifications, no doubt from the heavy training she had done the past month. The only changes would be that her fishnet top had been replaced with storm gray bandages, though it still showed a considerable amount of cleavage. Her figure was as curvy as ever and she was clearly getting attention from the male participants. _'Okay… I admit she's very hot… and I would definitely want a piece of that asssss-WAIT A SECOND! STOP TRYING TO CORRUPT ME ERO-OOGAMA (Perverted scythe)!'_

"_**Please… you totally want that fine piece of ass."**_

Yes… sadly, the might Forsaken, the scythe of the Shinigami and bringer of unholy chakra was a pervert. However, he wasn't a super-pervert like Jiraiya… In fact, he was a closet pervert otherwise he'd get beat up all the time from Ashbringer like Nightmare. _'Not one more word from you until our match starts…'_

"Was it just me… or did Sasuke just check Sakura-chan out?" Naruto whispered. Kakashi and Haku only nod as they watch multiple emotions run across their favorite Uchiha's face. "If Sakura had noticed that… we'd have to evacuate the stadium… or let everyone just watch… I mean, it's basically live porn."

At that moment, a Jounin wearing a bandana and had a senbon sticking out his mouth strode up to the group. "Time to start the event… and everyone's here. Good… Kakashi, Haku, you two need to head back into the stands."

"Sure. Good luck you three," Kakashi said cheerfully, vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Haku likewise wished them good luck, giving her boyfriend a breathtaking kiss before vanishing as well, leaving a dazed Naruto behind.

"Alright then… I am Genma Shiranui, your proctor for this part of the Chūnin Selection Exams. Now stop goofing off and look alive. The tournament is about to start…"

Sarutobi gazed down at the arena, pride evident in his eyes as he looked at the numerous Konoha Genins. The smile quickly faded though as he looked into the crowd, picking out each of the hidden Anbu and Jounin present. "Everything is ready… all we need now is… AH! Welcome Kazekage-dono! Raikage-dono!"

Two kages stepped onto the balcony, each flanked by two hooded guards. The closer one decked in robes of blue and white was the Kazekage, his face hidden by a veil. The other kage was decked in robes of bronze and white was the Raikage. This man was absolutely huge with muscles on top of his muscles. His skin was ebony and his hair was white. Bronze gauntlets around his wrist completed the image as the two sat in their respective seats.

"You both must be tired from your journey here… would you like it if I brought us some refreshments?" Sarutobi offered, his eyes glued onto the Kazekage. There was something off about the man… Sarutobi had met the Kazekage before and the chakra felt different than the one sitting next to him now. _'Probably Orochimaru in disguise… but I can't just attack him now. Too dangerous with the Raikage here… I don't know whose side he's on yet.'_ It was also tradition during the time of the Chunin Selection Exams that the Kage's reveal their faces to everyone as to show their support to their Genin and the village the exam was being hosted in. The fact that the Kazekage had yet to do so was suspicious enough.

"I'm quite alright Hokage-dono," the Kazekage said, shaking his head.

Ē, being the enthusiastic and excited man that he was, shook his head furiously. "Let's get on with the tournament! Drinks can always wait!"

Sarutobi chuckled and rose onto his feet. The stadium was full with spectators, shinobi, and potential clients. It was time to begin. "Thank you everyone for coming to the Hidden Leaf Chūnin Selection Exams! These young shinobi have worked hard to earn their place among our forces! Now is the time for them to prove it to us and become Chūnin!" The audience roared in approval. "We will now begin the tournament between these sixteen participants who made it through the Preliminaries and have conquered all the test before it! Please enjoy yourself and let the tournament… BEGIN!"

The crowd cheered.

Genma turned away from the Kages and looked at the Genin standing before him. "Alright guys… this is the final test. The arena is different but the rules are the same as in the Prelims… there are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that the fight is over… I will step in and stop it no matter what you feel like doing. You got that?" Most of them nodded, but the Datenshi and Gaara didn't bother. They were going for the kill either way. "Alright… Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee… you two stay here. The rest of you head to the waiting room."

"Good luck Sakura-chan," Naruto said, giving the girl a one-arm hug along with Sasuke for good luck. The pinkette simply smiled at her teammates before facing her opponent for the match while Genma introduced them to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the first match of the Chunin Selection Exam Finals will now begin! Our competitors in this match will be Sakura Haruno vs. Rock Lee, both from Konoha!" Genma looked at the two determined looking Genin though Lee still had that stupid smile on his face. Up above, the crowd roared with approval as they waited for the match to finally begin. "Combatants ready? Hajime!"

In a blur of speed, Lee materialized in front of Sakura with his fist already flying toward her face. On nothing but reflex alone, Sakura's arm shot up, catching the fist as she countered and slammed her free hand against a hastily raised elbow block. "So eager Lee-kun," Sakura chirped, a sexy and highly suggestive smile on her face as the two struggled against each other. Poor Lee couldn't help but blush. "Let's see just how good our Taijutsu is against each other…"

Before Lee could react, Sakura leg swung up and rammed itself into his gut before a flurry of fists connected to his chest, sending the green spandex-wearing Genin flying back. Despite the surprise attack, Lee proved his durability and quickly recovered, flipping in midair to land on his feet as he dashed toward Sakura. "YOSH! **Konoha Senpū **(Leaf Whirlwind)**!**"

Sakura narrowly wove through the series of fast kicks with her natural flexibility as the two engaged in a furious trade of fist and kicks. Strike after strike was thrown only to be dodged or blocked but it was clear that Lee had the upper hand. Suddenly, one of Lee's fists broke through and smashed against Sakura's jaw, knocking the girl off balance for a split second but that was all the Taijutsu Specialist needed.

In an instant, Lee had rammed his elbow into her stomach and spun around to nail a kick to her shoulder before ending the deadly combo with a flurry of punches to her back, knocking the pinkette into the ground in agony.

Wincing at the pain, Sakura rolled onto her back just in time to block a bone jarring axe kick, bruising her forearms as she countered with her own kick. Lee easily dodged and leapt back, putting some distance between the two.

'_His speed and strength is unreal… It's life fighting that gay pedophile Orochimaru again…' _Sakura thought, pushing herself back onto her feet. Each blow felt like getting hit with a boulder and Lee's speed was easily on par with Naruto's, perhaps even more so. _'He's definitely gotten stronger since the Preliminaries…' _But that didn't mean she was going to give up.

"Come Sakura-chan! You are far stronger than this, I have seen it before! My youthfulness will not allow you to take an easy on me… Let us fight with the full power of our springtime of youth!" In a flash, Lee had charged forward at unreal speeds, kicking up a trail of dirt as he moved leaving his weights behind.

"Shit! No choice!" Sakura quickly crossed her arms and bent her legs in preparation for impact. **"Tekkai **(Iron Mass)**!" **Chakra rushed throughout her body and compressed her muscles to the point of the strength of iron just as Lee's fist connected.

WHAM! The impact was so strong that everyone in the vicinity couldn't help but flinched as Sakura flew back and smashed into the wall, coughing up blood. Slumped against the stadium wall, Sakura could only stare at Lee in amazement. _'H-He broke through __**Tekkai**__ (Iron Mass)… He can actually punch through fucking iron? How did he do that?'_

"_**Maybe it's the spandex… I mean, what other reason would he wear that fucking green eyesore…" **_Inner Sakura said, for once sounding serious. She did make a good point… _**"Get up you bitch! He's about to attack!"**_

Returning to reality, Sakura only had a second to duck Lee's roundhouse kick which was immediately followed with an axe kick. She quickly slammed her forearm against the kick, redirecting it as she retaliated with a series of fast tiger claw strikes and kicks. To her growing frustration, each attack was blocked or dodged and more than once, she took a hit in retaliation.

'_This is ridiculous!' _Sakura cursed, jerking her head to the side to avoid a punch. Her hand shot up and grabbed the arm before ramming her elbow down onto Lee's hastily raised block repeatedly. Seeing her attack fail to break his defense, Sakura yanked Lee's captured arm around and attempted to drive his body straight into the wall she had previously been cornered in. Much to her frustration, Lee escaped the maneuver with a wall flip and quickly took advantage of his aerial position.

"**Konoha Gufū **(Leaf Hurricane)**!"** Dozens of punches flew so fast, it was as if Lee had multiple arms. And each and every one of those blows connected with painful accuracy. The blows quickly drove her into the ground as the barrage continued, with Sakura unable to defend herself.

"Sakura's having a pretty difficult time…" Naruto said offhandedly, though he was clearly worried. Sakura's talent lied in Ninjutsu, not Taijutsu. Even with her month-long training session, Lee was a master in hand-to-hand combat and had a drive far above anyone the blond had ever met. There was also the invasion to worry about and seeing Sakura getting pummeled was far from reassuring.

Sasuke merely glanced at his teammate before returning his attention the fight below. "She'll be fine… This is Sakura we're talking about."

"True…"

"**Konoha Senpū **(Leaf Whirlwind)**!"**

After what seemed like an eternity, a near jaw-shattering kick sent Sakura flying back into the center of the arena. Quickly rearranging herself in midair, Sakura was able to lightly land on her feet though she was clearly battered from the physical onslaught she had just endured. Lee merely bounced on his toes like a kid on an insane sugar high with that gleeful grin still on his face. _'I can't beat him like this… looks like I'll have to take it up a notch,' _Sakura said, already concentrating on her chakra as Lee charged once more. _**"Doton: Kyojin Chikara **__(Earth Release: Titan's Might)__**!" **_The familiar dull green glow enveloped the pinkette as she leapt into the air, her fist reared back as Lee sprung into the air to meet her attack head-on.

"SHANNARO!"

"YOSH!"

With a deafening boom, the two fists collided releasing a shockwave that tore through the stadium, causing the audience the scream and shout in awe and fear. To Sakura's utter shock, their strength was dead even as the two were sent flying from the backlash. Flipping back onto her feet, Sakura looked up just in time to see Lee already closing in. The kunoichi quickly dashed out to meet him as the two duke it out across the arena, awing the crowd as they became nothing more than blurs in their furious Taijutsu match. Thanks to the strength augmentation, Sakura could now match Lee's strength and speed.

Blow after blow, the two fought as fist and kicks were traded, dodged, or block in the spectacular battle too fast for many of the spectators.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know! They're moving so fast!"

"Wait! Look! Up there!"

The crowd all looked up to see Sakura's waist wrapped by a bandage attached to Lee who quickly yanked it up with his fist reared back. **"Konoha Taishō **(Leaf Crushing Victory)**!"**

"Shit!" Sakura quickly closed her eyes and concentrated on the strongest defense she had. **"Tekkai: Kyojin Shinzō **(Iron Mass: Titan's Heart)**!" **The dull green glow began shining brightly as Lee rained down a deadly raid of fist, elbows, and punches, using his bandage to pull Sakura back with each hit. It was almost too painful to watch as Lee finished the combo with a devastating back hand sending the kunoichi into the ground as he landed lightly on the side.

"YOSH! YOUR YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY SAKURA-CHAN! THAT DEFENSE WAS TRULY AMAZING!" Lee shouted gleefully, now unwrapping his other bandages. The move he had just used was a step below from the **Omote Renge **(Front Lotus)as it put less strain on the body, though it still required him to open the first gate and equally deadly. But it was utterly unable to pierce Sakura's Tekkai and he knew he'd have to take it up a level.

A sudden gust of wind blew away the dust cloud revealing to everyone's shock a completely unharmed kunoichi who was in a crouching position, one foot forward, the other bent underneath her with her right arm stretched out and her left hand holding a handseal to her deltoid Talisman tattoo. The green glow of her strength augmentation was gone and yet a downright sinister but eager grin adorned her face. "You released the **Kaimon **(Gate of Opening)… Lee-san! I suggest you open the next two… because now I'm going to show you the fruits of my training." Amazingly, right before their very eyes, Sakura's skin began to flush, turning a light pink as steam began rising off her body. Her hair began to droop and stick to her skin as sweat poured out of her body only to be evaporated instantly from the heat being generated. **"Giya Secando **(Gear Second)**!"**

Lee stared in open curiosity and awe at the spectacle before him… had Sakura opened the first three gates? No, chakra would've been pouring off the girl if she had done that nor would there be steam rising off her body. Movement quickly drew him out of his thoughts as Sakura raised her left arm and pointed it at Lee, her fist reared back. **"Kaijin no… **(Sea God's…)**"**

"Yosh! That is indeed impressive Sakura-chan! But you cannot hit me from such a dista-URK!"

One moment she had been standing there, the next… she vanished. She had literally disappeared from not only his eyes, but everyone save the Kages and bloodline wielder and even then, she was nothing more than a blur. Immense pain crashed into Lee's body as Sakura reappeared before him, her fist already pulled back from the 3 dozen punches she had connected with in a blink of an eye. Blood dribbled down his chin as his body, too stunned at the sudden blows as a rib-cracking roundhouse kick threw him back. **"Tsunami **(Tidal Wave)**!" **Sakura finished with a smirk.

A deafening and painful crash found Lee in his own man-sized crater in the wall, his body aching all over. "W-What was that?" He had been completely unable to follow Sakura's speed and her strength had skyrocketed! The similarities between the Eight Inner Gates and Sakura's new form were undeniable.

"What the hell did she do?" Naruto demanded from the Waiting Room, his eyes wide at Sakura's latest technique. It was easily on par, if not even greater than a six-step **Mueishō** (Shadowless Flight). Sure, he was still faster, but only by a very very small margin. "Can you follow her Sasuke?"

Sharingan red eyes darted around "Yes, but just barely… Is that really Sakura?" Sasuke jabbed his finger at the faint pink blur that sped around the stadium at speeds that Gai was probably jealous of. "I thought you were the speed specialist in our team!"

"I was, but now… I don't know. Still, why are you poking fun at me? You do realize with her speed boost, she can catch you faster now," Naruto grinned along with Kakashi who had appeared just in time to hear Naruto's comment.

Sasuke instantly paled, his head bowed as a dark cloud of misery rained down on him. "I'm so fucked it's not even funny anymore…"

"Yup!" Kakashi chirped, looking up from his erotic book. "Have you ever considered just going along with it Sasuke?"

"Do you not remember what she said a month ago? She wanted to use leather and whips!"

"And…?" In the ultimate case of karma, luck, whatever force it was that hated Sasuke, the issue of Icha Icha Kakashi was reading just so happened to feature bondage.

"Do I look like someone who likes bondage?"

"Well…"

"Don't you dare answer that ero-sensei…"

"Kakashi-sensei, maybe he bats for the other team… I mean… sex with Sakura, Kunoichi Illustrated's hottest teenage kunoichi, and he refuses?"

"Maybe…"

"_**I knew it! Why didn't you say so?"**_

"I hate you all…"

Back down on the field, Sakura was clearly dominating the fight. "C'mon Lee! Show me your flames of youth and fight back!" Sakura shouted, reappearing above him with her fist reared fist rammed into his chest faster than he could block, forcing the spandex-wearing Genin to cough up blood. Proving his worth, Sakura was forced to blur away as Lee shot back up and tried a back sweep at Sakura's feet. "That's more like it!"

In a flash, Sakura was nailing Lee with hundreds of kicks and punches. It was clear who had the advantage even as Lee tried to release the Second Gate, only for Sakura to interrupt him with a kick to the face.

"Sakura-chan, your fires of youth shine more brightly than ever! Truly, this is an amazing fight!" Lee said smiling brightly through his pain. This gesture raised the public's overall respect of the Taijutsu Specialist.

Sakura merely smiled in response but had already begun to breathe heavily. **Giya Secando **(Gear Second) was a state in which Sakura had discovered during her Taijutsu training. She knew that kunoichi would never be as physically strong as shinobi and had looked for ways to maximize her own physical prowess and potential at her current level. That soon brought the invention of Gears, which concentrated her entire flow of chakra on one of the Elemental Talismans and using that to influence her body. **Giya Secando **(Gear Second) focused purely on her Talisman of Water, allowing her to precisely control and increase her blood flow to insane levels thus providing more oxygen, nutrients, and chakra to her body without rupturing her organs making her exponentially stronger and faster. In this form, all her attacks were pure strength with raw chakra strengthening her muscles even further, no chakra burst included unlike Tsunade's method. However, such a powerful state had its risk. Sakura could only hold this form for about four minutes maximum as it quickly depleted her nutrient stores and left her weak and very hungry. Not only that, but she was also incapable of using any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu as all her chakra was being concentrated on regulating her body. Not that it mattered really, she fully intended on having this being nothing more than a Taijutsu match and she also wanted Lee to release more gates as to test how her **Giya Secando **(Gear Second) held up against it.

"Come on Lee… Let's see which is stronger. My gears or your inner gates!" Sakura challenged, settling back into her fighting stance. Only three minutes, seventeen seconds left.

"Sakura-chan! I am truly amazed by your powers! After seeing my **Hachimon **(Eight Gates), you were able to copy it in a different way! But! I cannot lose this battle! I have pledged to myself that this battle… this tournament is where I shall achieve my goal, where I prove to everyone, _everyone!_ That one can be an outstanding shinobi, even if they fail in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu… that they can survive and become a true shinobi with nothing but Taijutsu. And most important of all…one without talent…a dead-last…can _definitely_ beat a prodigy using hard work!"

His words were full of determination and resolve, yet Sakura could tell that underneath that enthusiasm, there was a layer of sorrow, of worry, of doubt. She could see the scars across his hands and arms. His whole body was already shaking from exhaustion and yet he still wanted to fight. How long must he have trained every day, practicing... perfecting each and every move his master taught him? How much jeering and sneering must he have endured whilst he kept dreaming this same dream every single day? He had fought on for the past few years with nothing but his dream to keep him going and that alone was something Sakura wasn't sure she could overcome...

Lee seemed so frail right now, as though he might drop any second after the relentless attack Sakura had slammed into him, yet without a doubt, she knew that only death would stop Lee from continuing. And for a split second, Sakura actually wanted him to win. She wanted Lee to taste the fruits of victory, to for once enjoy the attention he should be having. She wanted Lee to be able to gain that pride in being a shinobi, a _brilliant _shinobi.

But Sakura had her own reasons to win. This was reality and life was far from fair. She had her own things to prove to not only her friends and family, but to herself. She had spent the last month forcing her body to activate and withstand the Gears… and now was the time to show the Shinobi world what a kunoichi of Team 7 could do.

Sakura looked Lee straight in the eye with steely determination. "Then let's fight Lee-san!"

"GAI-SENSEI! NOW IS THE TIME TO PROVE MY NINDŌ!" Lee shouted, showing off his horrific good guy pose at Gai who was somewhere in the stands. Anime tears fell like waterfalls down his cheeks as he screamed for his master's approval.

"YOSH! IKU (Go), LEE! SHOW THEM THE EXPLOSION OF YOUTH!"

"OSSU (Yes, sir)! _**Daini: Kyūmon **__(Second Gate: Gate of Healing)__**!" **_A flare of chakra enveloped as the crowd watched Lee stand up tall, completely ignoring his injuries. _**"Daisan: Seimon **__(Third Gate: Gate of Life)__**! Kai **__(Release)__**!"**_

An aura of pure chakra erupted around Lee as his skin turned a deep red, similar to that of Sakura's. It was incredible to watch as Lee's chakra levels continued to rise exponentially with Lee screaming in an effort to contain all that power. An explosion of power shot Lee forward as the very earth was torn apart under his feet as Sakura dashed forward, mimicking her opponent's devastation to the ground as she moved.

"RRAARRGGGHHH!"

"SHANNARO!"

The two Genin clashed in the center of the arena, raining blow after blow so fast that it was invisible to the crowd. It was truly an amazing spectacle as craters, explosions and rocks flew through the air as they fought. They were nothing more than blurs that tore up the ground, shockwaves being thrown out with each collision. A sudden sickening crunch threw Lee back, an angry red mark on his cheek as Sakura reappeared, her breath now labored. _'Two minutes… nine seconds…'_

"**Konoha Kyōdai Senpū **(Leaf's Mighty Whirlwind)**!"**

Sakura easily blocked the powerful kick, wincing as she did so. A bruise was already forming and damn did it hurt. Scowling, the kunoichi snapped her leg and both her arms into Lee's back. **"Kaijin no Toraidento **(Sea God's Trident)**!" **The attack quickly sent Lee flying as Sakura used her speed to appear behind him. **"Kaijin no Tsunami **(Sea God's Tsunami)**!"** Dozens of punches accompanied with a roundhouse kick sent Lee into the ground once more, blood dribbling down his chin as he pushed himself back up.

Lee knew he was still at a disadvantage. Sakura was still slightly faster and stronger but the Taijutsu Specialist still had two more gates to go. _**"Daiyon: Shōmon **__(Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain)__**! Kai **__(Release)__**!"**_

'_Shit…' _Sakura quickly vanished, her speed easily matching her opponent. She reappeared in front of Lee, her fingers already intertwined as she nailed her opponent with a hammer blow to the chin. **"Kaijin no Gōon Shio **(Sea God's Roaring Tide)**!"**

"GYAAHH!" Lee crashed into the upper parts of the wall, his jaw now broken along with a couple ribs as he forcibly peeled himself out of the crater his body made. _"Madamada (Not yet)!_" Lee shot back at Sakura, his determination almost palpable to the pinkette as she leapt to meet him.

"**Konoha Atsuryokuha **(Leaf Pressure Wave)**!" **Clasping his hands together, Lee smashed the kunoichi in an overhead strike that moved so fast, Sakura felt a pressure wave crushing down into her making her dizzy and lightheaded. Stunned, the kunoichi found herself battered around like a ragdoll as Lee finally got his opportunity to use the **Ura Renge **(Reverse Lotus).

'_Fuck! If I don't get out of this, I'll not only lose, I could actually get killed!' _Sakura thought, coughing up blood as Lee nailed another bone breaking punch to her back. There were only two ways she could possibly escape Lee's attack but both were out of her reach at her current speed and strength. _'Fuck it, no choice!' _Suddenly, the steam rising off her body increased as her skin turned even redder but the change instantly came with a scream of pain. Sakura had forcibly increased the rate of her chakra flow, thus increasing the power of **Giya Secando **(Gear Second), but it came at a price. Her veins and internal organs were clearly being strained by the increased blood flow and Sakura knew she had only seconds before she was forced to drop her power-up. Ruthlessly suppressing the mind-numbing pain, the pinkette readied herself as Lee approached with his finisher.

"YOSH! YOU HAVE MADE THIS AN INCREDIBLE FIGHT… SAKURA-CHAN… BUT THIS IS IT!" Lee closed in, his fist and leg raised to end the match. **"**_**Daigo: Tomon **__(Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit)__**! Kai **__(Release)__**! **_**Ura Renge **(Reverse Lotus)**!"**

Just as Lee was about to connect, Sakura swung her body around and kicked off Lee's arm and leg, a feat that would be utterly impossible to anyone, including Sakura had it not been for her heightened Gear Second. Using the push and Lee's utter shock, Sakura instantly struck back, bounding across the stadium at unreal speeds as she rained her attacks down on her opponent. Lee quickly found himself wondering if what he was experiencing similar to that of his Reverse Lotus as Sakura threw him around like a ragdoll. His mind was utterly clouded in pain, both from the after-effects of the gates and Sakura's relentless attack. _'Shit… only three more seconds! I need to finish this!'_

Sakura quickly slammed an uppercut into Lee's gut, throwing the spandex-wearing eyesore high into the sky as she reappeared above him, both her fist raised above her second left. **"Kaijin no Tensoku **(Sea God's Rule of Heaven)**!" **With a roar, Sakura slammed both her fist into Lee's chest, sending the Taijutsu specialist plummeting down into the ground. The audience could only hold their breath as Lee finally connected with the earth, a massive crater forming beneath him as the shockwave tore through the stadium.

Sakura collapsed onto the side of the crater, the pinkish hue in her skin now gone with the deactivation of **Giya Secando **(Gear Second) leaving her pale and exhausted. Her eyes scanned the crater warily for any sign of the devoted Taijutsu specialist. To her relief, Lee remained unconscious and defeated.

"She won… Sakura-chan won!" That statement quickly brought the crowd out of their stupor as they roared with approval. Team 7 merely smiled happily as they looked down on their exhausted teammate. It had truly been a rough battle for her and restricting herself to only Taijutsu against a master of hand-to-hand combat was practically suicide.

Slowly, she limped her way over to Lee's unconscious body, wincing with every step as jolts of pain shot through her. Finally, after what felt like an eternity but was only actually only a minute, Sakura knelt down before Lee's bruised and bloody body. "You did great Lee-san…" Leaning down, she pressed her lips against Lee's cheek and smiled. "I have no doubt that you will prove your Nindō and become an outstanding shinobi…"

"WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH: SAKURA HARUNO!"

* * *

**A/N – Many stories say that Lee has some kind of disease that prevents him from molding chakra or that his chakra pathways are deformed. The issue with that is the manga never actually said he had problems with chakra. In fact, if that was the case, the Eight Inner Gates wouldn't really help him much, especially if the pathways weren't even functional. What it did say was that Lee had no talent in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, so instead, his skills in Taijutsu are through the roof. He's insanely fast and strong so I decided to make an explanation for all of it. I saw Lee's situation more on the lines of being unable to eject large amounts of chakra outside his body, which, in my eyes, could be the result of unnaturally small tenketsu. However, that doesn't mean he can't augment his muscles and bones with chakra to make them stronger which would explain his abilities. He can use minimal amounts though as he's been seen water walking and manipulating the bandages on his arms.**

**I apologize for taking so long to update and that this relatively short but I do plan on posting another chapter of Angel of Death sometime soon. I have a week off so plenty of time to work. The next chapter will be much much longer, probably on par with my battle on the bridge... hopefully not though. Even that one gave me a headache...  
**

**ALSO, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY HARRY POTTER AND THE WORLD OF MAGIC STORY. These two are my main stories and the ones I'm working the hardest on. If i see a lot of reviews on this one and World of Magic, I will be very very happy. Thank you!  
**

**

* * *

**

Review Replies:

**Some-Good-Names-Were-Taken - **No I did not kill someone, if I did and told you, you'd have to die... Anyways, thanks for the review and as for the Twilight Commander... there's something else behind all of this. He's not who you think he is but then again, I can't reveal too much without spoiling everything.

**Reikson - **I don't nor have I ever spoken Japanese. I know all of mine are bastardized but its the best I can do using multiple translators and dictionaries. Sorry if it bothers you.

**Futon Lord - **Thank you for being a very loyal reader and reviewer. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter though I am sorry the last few have been taking so long. Inspiration is hard and college is taking up time. Hope you liked this chapter though! And there will be no Rokugan or whatever its called. Too much effort for something that's like a concentrated Shinra Tensei.

**Captain Prince - **I could tell you about the Twilight Commander... or I can just make you suffer in curiosity. :)

**Pokemaster12 - **Don't worry, everything will come together soon. I know the pairings seem confusing but it'll all make sense in the next couple chapters.

**Narudevilfan - **Also, I don't really know but i think its because the kanji means my version. I just looked it up on one piece wiki and that's what it said so I went with that. As for the swords, everyone should already know what it'll do but for some reason and I have no idea why, ppl think it'll have to do with unholy, or some other super power that I'd give him. I already said earlier I wasn't going to give him anymore super powers. I'm sure you can figure it out :)

**Iffritman56** - Dude... loved your review. It was thorough, highlighted the points of the story you liked and thank you for the comment on flamers... they've really been bugging me lately.

**To everyone else, especially the ones bugging me about the pairing. I won't tell you what the final one is yet since it'd spoil the story, but I did say Meigetsu will return and you will just have to wait and see how this turns out. **

**SPOILER - Someone WILL defect to Orochimaru and one of the supporting characters... will die.**

**

* * *

**

**Jutsu/Moves:**

**Hachimon **(Eight Gates)**  
**

**Konoha Senpū **(Leaf Whirlwind)

**Ura Renge **(Reverse Lotus)

**Konoha ****Kyōdai Senpū **(Leaf's Mighty Whirlwind) - Original

**Konoha Atsuryokuha **(Leaf Pressure Wave) - Original

**Konoha Gufū **(Leaf Hurricane) - Original

**Konoha Taishō **(Leaf Crushing Victory) - Original

**Giya Secando **(Gear Second) - _Based off One Piece. Uses water to manipulate and speed up her blood flow allowing her to use her entire body to its maximum potential. This however leaves her in a weakened state once deactivated. While in this state, Sakura is incapable of using any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu as her chakra is being used to control her blood and ensure that her organs remain intact._

**Kaijin no Tsunami **(Sea God's Tsunami) - Original

**Kaijin no Gōon Shio **(Sea God's Roaring Tide) - Original

**Kaijin no Toraidento **(Sea God's Trident)** - **Original

**Kaijin no Tensoku **(Sea God's Rule of Heaven) - Original

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY HARRY POTTER AND THE WORLD OF MAGIC STORY. These two are my main stories and the ones I'm working the hardest on. If i see a lot of reviews on this one and World of Magic, I will be very very happy. Thank you!**


	20. Return

**A/N - Okay, its been how long... three months? Yea... nearly four actually. I am deeply sorry for the wait but... well... college. I think many of you can understand that. Not only that, but I had originally planned to make this three times longer but it just didn't work! I had to actually delete it all and start over! That and the past month has been hectic... going to a couple of dances, dealing with some friends moving, finding a job, teaching, nearly chopping off my finger with my katana (yea, I know... stupid even though I'm a black belt), working, writing, staring at the stock market... yea, you get the idea. I've already started on the next two chapters and yes, I'm doing two chapters at once and no, chapter 21 is not finished... hell, I only have three pages done!**

**Anyways, I have finally updated and I hope you all like it. Also, please be sure to review this and my other stories... though you don't have to for the Guardian story. Too much power given and I can't even the odds out at all in that one. But please! If you like Harry Potter fanfiction or if you just want to make me happy, read my Harry Potter and the World of Magic story! I really am working hard on it and I've actually gone and researched mythology and culture to write it. Currently, it has two chapters and the third one is almost done.**

**So please, enjoy this chapter and I will update soon... I hope... if I get the right inspiration, I'll hammer out another chapter within the next couple weeks.  
**

* * *

Title – Naruto the Angel of Death

Rated M

Author – Elredar Skylance

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the ones I created. I also do not own One Piece.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts and Thought Speech'

_'Inner Hidden Thoughts'_ – Cannot be heard or viewed by Kyuubi.

**"Demon Speech"**

**_'Demonic thoughts'_**

**"_Jutsu _**_(English Translation)**"**_

**"Kyuubi Speaking Through Naruto"**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Return**

"Damn Sakura-chan… what have you been doing the past month?" Naruto half asked/joked, helping Sakura to a bench in the waiting room. The pinkette had just returned from the medics as Genma announced there would be a short intermission to repair the devastated arena, something that tickled Team 7's funny bone perfectly given their reputation of mass destruction.

The crowd above them was still roaring with cheers and chatter of the fight. It had been everything they had hoped for… the true strength of Konoha shown in two Genins battling for the right to help protect their village at a higher rank. With them in the shinobi force, the villagers of Konoha saw a brighter future and a more secure home, knowing that the foreign spectators would comment on their great strength.

Lee was taken off the torn up arena on a stretcher where medic-nin waited anxiously. Gai had immediately rushed off to check up on his student, tears of joy flowing down his cheeks as he screamed of Lee's youthfulness. Embarrassed but nonetheless concerned for her teammate, Tenten followed her… enthusiastic sensei… who, in the midst of his tears over his student's youthfulness… decided to congratulate Kakashi for his student's victory.

"YOSH! KAKASHI! YOUR STUDENT'S FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINED BRIGHTER THAN MY BEAUTIFUL LEE! YOU MUST SHARE WITH ME YOUR TEACHING METHODS SO THAT LEE'S FLAMES OF YOUTH CAN BECOME EVEN BRIGHTER!"

'_Oh Asuka-chan… so naughty to use the whip… hm? Is that Gai? When did he get here?' _Kakashi thought, looking up from his book. "I'm sorry Gai, did you say something?"

Flames exploded in Gai's eye and he screamed. "CURSE YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR HIP WAYS!" With that, he ran off, crying rivers as he left Kakashi confused at his friend's tears.

As for Sakura, the tired pinkette girl could be seen smiling happily at her victory… until her stomach growled loudly. "Sorry… **Giya Secando **(Gear Second) accelerates my metabolism and always leaves me starving… got anything to eat?" the kunoichi asked sheepishly, much to the team's amusement.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled out a scroll and, with a puff of smoke, revealed several bento boxes, three of which were immediately snatched and scarfed down Sakura's throat at a pace that put would put the Akimichi clan to shame!

Glancing up from her feast, she asked Naruto, "Who's fighting in the next match?"

"Ten-chan and Haku's teammate, Heizo… not exactly a good match-up with Heizo's abilities."

"Didn't you help train her a bit?" Naruto nodded. "What did you teach her?"

"Mostly the basics of elemental wind manipulation… but that's all I taught her. No jutsu or special training… whatever she shows in the match, it'll be completely original." By all accounts, Naruto was telling the truth. He hadn't taught her anything besides elemental wind manipulation. However, giving Tenten a weapon that she had to learn how to use by herself isn't called teaching. _'There are too many potential enemies nearby… We can't give them any information on our abilities.'_

Team 7 nodded, glancing at said girl who had returned from visiting her teammate and was currently distracting/amusing herself by juggling a set of kunai… without hands. As in she was using her newly developed elemental wind manipulation to juggle the deadly weapons, much to the astonishment of nearby shinobi. Naruto, on the other hand, could only watch with a massive sweatdrop. _'I did not spend three weeks teaching her advanced elemental wind manipulation just so she could show off and juggle kunai!'_

Feeling Naruto's gaze, Tenten glanced at her friend and teacher, smiled, before returning to her juggling, much to the blond angel's frustration and everyone else's amusement.

Shaking his head, the team turned back to their female teammate only to gap in shock upon seeing eight empty bento boxes with the pinkette still going strong. "Where does she put it all?" Naruto demanded, recalling the girl having once been a hardcore dieter.

"Oi pinky! Good fight… could've used more blood but you gave that spandex-wearing eyesore a solid ass whooping!" Zabuza grunted, grinning sinisterly as he used the nickname. The rest of the group that had accompanied him to congratulate the girl could only snicker at the clear annoyance on Sakura's face as she cleaned off another plate.

The others echoed Zabuza's congratulation… in much kinder words of course… except for Haku, Ami, Kira, and Kagome, all of whom were staring at Sakura enviously as she continued to eat ravenously. "How can she eat so much and still stay thin? It's not fair!" Kagome grumbled with the other girls nodding their sentiment.

"Seriously… where does it go?" Haku counted eleven empty bento boxes lying beside the pinkette from her position in Naruto's arms. It was insane! She knew from experience just how good Naruto's cooking is and often times wished to eat more but simply couldn't. Yet here sitting before her, her boyfriend's teammate had already finished off twelve… make that thirteen bento boxes and was showing no signs of stopping!

"Isn't it obvious?" A perverted grin spread across Shuzuki's face. "She's only thirteen but look at her boobs! They're huge!"

"… Be glad I'm eating Shuzuki or you'd be a dead man."

"Yea… yea… you know you love it! And I love your boobs… just keep eating like that sweetie… the bigger, the better."

"You have a death wish don't you?"

"A sex wish? Of course I do! Are you offering?"

"I said death wish baka!"

"I know you said sex wish! So you are offering! Fantastic! When and where?"

"I was not offering! And do you have to be so perverted in public?"

"Public? You want to have sex in public? I didn't think you'd be into that kinda stuff but whatever turns you on is hot and cool with me. I didn't go down with you back in the Land of Waves because I didn't know if I could trust you… that and you were flat-chested… but now…"

"… Shuzuki, as soon as I'm done… you're a dead man."

Naruto, who had been deeply enjoying the banter between Sakura and Shuzuki, suddenly realized something was off with his teammate. Wasn't Sakura supposed to be in a constant aroused state from the Talisman of Fire? Yet here she was, acting much more serious and shooting down each offer when just a month ago, she was demanding Sasuke for sex and had striped an unconscious Oto-nin for sexual release… But now… it's as if she no longer possessed the Talisman of Fire…

"Sakura…" The group immediately looked at Naruto having heard the serious tone in his voice. "What happened?"

Silence followed as Sakura stared at her teammate as the rest wondered over what the two teens were talking about. Finally, she broke out into a sad smile. "So you figured it out huh?" Naruto nodded as she reached up and clutched her right deltoid. "It was taken…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's impossible! You were accepted and given the mark! It didn't even have a physical form anymore!" Sakura just shrugged helplessly. "How'd it happen?"

"What do you think? She ambushed us! We didn't even get a chance to retaliate before she knocked all of us unconscious… when I came to, it was gone. I'm just lucky she couldn't steal the others."

"Out of all of them… she picked the one that you use for all your _**Yōso no Yūkai **__(Elemental Fusion)_… That puts us at a big disadvantage and makes her much stronger… especially combined with the one she already has."

"Wait…" Kagome along with the others were starting to catch on… and they were all dreading the confirmation. "You don't mean to say…"

"Why else do you think I worked so hard on developing the Gears? Losing the Talisman of Fire to Reiko cuts my Ninjutsu repertoire by more than half… maybe by two thirds. I needed something to make up for it. Lee's Taijutsu is much stronger than my own and he has more experience both with his style and in combat… the only reason I won was because the Gears temporarily increases my physical abilities to a superhuman level above that of regular shinobi." It was actually quite surprising hearing Sakura speak without profanity or perverted remarks. After hearing her demand sex from nearly every male in Konoha for several months, it was truly strange to see the pinkette free from the Talisman of Fire's influence.

A heavy air fell upon the group as they realized just how much power they had lost which the enemy had gained… Things were looking bleak… well, to everyone save one.

"That Datenshi babe puts a whole new meaning to the word hot! I can't wait to fight her and bang her!"

"Dammit Zabuza! Can you please be serious for once in your life?" Ami growled, smacking the demonized swordsman upside the head while the rest chuckled. If there was one thing Zabuza was good for besides killing, it was breaking the tension with his unique sense of humor.

Down below, Genma stepped out to the newly restored field, his ever present senbon sticking out of his mouth as he addressed the crowd once more. "Thank you for your patience! We will now continue with the tournament! Would Heizo Keiyaku and Tenten Kazuki please step down to the arena?"

Both genin headed for the stares, nodding at each other in mutual respect before their battle. As they exited the waiting room, Heizo paused for a brief moment to look at Haku only to find her wrapped up in Naruto's arms. Said brunette noticed this and gave her teammate a smile of good luck before returning to her conversation with the blond angel.

For a brief moment, Heizo felt his heart swell at the smile Haku gave him, to have her focus and attention solely on him… before it shattered when she looked away and continued speaking with her new boyfriend.

Naruto… Haku's new boyfriend… how Heizo hated the blond angel! His abilities were widely known throughout Konoha and he was also quite infamous for his status as the Creator. Yet despite it all, it was as if that wasn't enough for the blond and he had gone ahead and captured the heart of the girl he wanted. Was it because of his heritage? Was the reason he was handed everything on a plate due to him being a Namikaze? It was blasphemy! He, Heizo Keiyaku, had spent hours each day training to the brink of exhaustion to hone his skills and to impress his teammate only for Namikaze to steal it away from his fingertips. He, Heizo, deserved to have Haku… not that blond feathery bastard! And he would prove it! He would have Haku… no matter what it took… and he would start by making an example of the pathetic girl he was going to fight.

"Ladies and gentleman! The next match of the Chuunin Selection Exams will now begin between Heizo Keiyaku and Tenten Kazuki, both of whom are from Konoha!" The crowd cheered and roared with approval. "Combatants ready? HAJIME!"

Like her teammate, Tenten gave her opponent no warning as she burst forward in a blur of speed, materializing above Heizo with a hundred kunai already raining down upon him. A quick _**Kawarimi no Jutsu **__(Body Replacement)_allowed a relieved Heizo to escape as the replacement log was turned into splinters. Scowling, Tenten quickly spun in the air, letting loose a trio of shuriken at Heizo who had just reappeared.

"You're certainly eager…" Heizo commented, dodging the projectiles easily from his place safely away from both attacks. Tenten responded with another pair of shuriken that Heizo quickly blocked with his own kunai before disappearing in a burst of speed, intent on taking the fight to close combat.

"Oh no you don't!" Tenten shouted, taking out a scroll and spun it around her. _**"Sōgu: Kaitengi **__(Manipulated Tools: Gyroscope)__**!"**_

Dozens of giant spiked balls and kunai burst out of the scroll in a puff of smoke and spun around her at immense speeds, forcing Heizo to halt his charge less he turn his head into a bloody smear. Leaping back, the mysterious genin sneered behind his mask. "I see you went ahead and copied the Hyuuga's technique… the **Hakkeshō Kaiten **(Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin). That really is quite creative of you."

Tenten merely scowled, frustrated that her first couple attacks had completely failed to even scratch her opponent, even with her newest technique. But she still had several tricks up her sleeve and the fight had only just begun. "Well, I needed some kind of defense and using a shield isn't very effective in the shinobi world… So I improvised with Neji's help. Now how about I show you the fruits of my training! _**Shunshin no Jutsu **__(Body Flicker Technique)__**!**_"

A puff of smoke later and Tenten appeared beside Heizo, armed with a pair of bladed tonfa that glowed with the clear signs of wind chakra and rapidly descending toward his head. Instinct quickly forced Heizo to raise his arm as chakra flowed to the oval mirror attached to it. _**"Ninpō: Kyōmen **__(Ninja Art: Mirror Surface)__**!"**_

CLANG!

The tonfa slammed into a mirror shield, sliding halfway through the thick glass before coming to a halt. Tenten as well as dozens of shinobi could only stare wide-eyed that Heizo's shield had been able to stop a wind chakra-augmented blade.

Tenten could only stare. "How…?"

"Wow… your tonfa sure are sharp… No one's ever pierced my _**Kyōmen **__(Mirror Surface) _before," Heizo whistled, yanking the shield back suddenly and slamming his fist into her gut. Not giving the girl a break, Heizo yanked out the tonfa stuck in his shield and swung it at Tenten, slicing a deep wound into her arm as she leapt away. Tenten stumbled back in pain but quickly lashed out with a kunai, forcing Heizo to retreat and dodge the shuriken that were thrown at him a second later. As she continued to pelt her opponent with weapons, Tenten mentally dismissed the other weapons less her opponent uses them against her.

But Heizo wasn't about to let the brunette lead the entire match. It was time for some retaliation and to prove his worth to the crowd, his master, and especially his teammate. Throwing out a small oval mirror, Heizo brought his hand up in a unique seal as he dismissed his shield. The small mirror suddenly shattered, splitting across the arena. Tenten immediately frowned, recalling what had happened at that Preliminaries and quickly memorized the position of every shard of reflective glass around her as she blocked out the pain in her arm.

"Prepare yourself…" Heizo vanished as he charged forward with senbon in hand. Five of the needles flew past where Tenten's head had been seconds before and vanished into the mirror shards behind her.

'_Wait… we're outside… and most of the shards are face up. How can he use that technique effectively if there isn't a solid surface to reflect and summon them from?' _However, Tenten didn't get a chance to think further as two senbon suddenly buried themselves into her arm.

The bun-wearing girl didn't even get a chance to scream as dozens of senbon appeared flying toward her, forcing Tenten to move less she be turned into a pincushion. How were there so many senbon? She had been keeping an eye on Heizo the entire fight and only saw him throw five needles… and yet here she was constantly dodging dozens of needles that seem to appear out of nowhere! It didn't make sense! This was nothing like what happened in the Preliminaries!

Riddled with senbon, Tenten was finally given a chance to breathe as Heizo laughed. "I know what you're thinking… did you honestly believe I'd use the same technique when Namikaze-san broke the technique down and explained all its weaknesses? Taste my new and improved technique… _**Ninpō: Mugen Sunpō no Hahen **__(Ninja Art: Shards of Infinite Dimensions)__**!**_"

Heizo tossed one senbon into a nearby mirror shard and the crowd watched in awe as it disappeared. Suddenly, senbon needles began flying from every other shard at random intervals, and all of them aimed at Tenten!

'_This is insane! I can't keep dodging like this… the senbon are coming out completely at random and it doesn't matter which direction the glass is facing, the needles are always ejected at angle toward me!' _Tenten thought, biting back a scream as three more needles buried themselves into her back. _'I lost this match… but that doesn't mean I'll go down without one last move for the judges! I need to save Naruto's gift for the invasion… so for now… let's see how he handles this.'_

"I'm impressed Tenten-san… you were hit with dozens of senbon and still on your feet… but I suggest forfeiting before you lose too much blood," Heizo said with an almost mocking tone. Even with the mask on, many could tell Heizo was grinning behind his mask at his victory.

But Tenten wasn't about to give Heizo the last laugh, even though she was rapidly losing consciousness. Using the last bits of her chakra, the weapons mistress summoned all her weapons with explosive tags attached to them. Chakra strings elevated the weapons in front of her as Tenten drew a big breath and went through a seal sequence.

"_**Sōgu: Tairyōhakaiheiki **__(Manipulated Tools: Weapons of Mass Destruction)__**!"**_ Tenten let loose a scream as a powerful whirlwind ripped its way out her mouth, taking the elevated weapons with her. The now even more deadly whirlwind of metal and explosives tore its way across the field, utterly destroying every mirror in its path as it screamed toward Heizo. Suddenly, the explosive tags went off as the deadly gale of metal transformed into a massive force of flames, pressure, and shrapnel. Even the audience above could feel the heat as stray pieces of metal flew past their heads.

Heizo's eyes widened at the virtual wall of destruction screaming toward him, not once thinking Tenten, who by all appearance seemed to be nothing more than a girl that loved pointy metal objects, had this up her sleeve! _**"Ninpō: Kyōmen **__(Ninja Art: Mirror Surface)__**!"**_

A massive shield appeared strapped to Heizo's arm just as Tenten's attack hit home. The cyclone of fire and metal slammed into the shield, knocking Heizo back into the stadium walls as he desperately pushed back. Shrapnel flew by, slicing through anything that wasn't protected by the shield. His exposed feet and calves began to give out as the flames and shrapnel did their work, severing his tendons and burning his skin despite the clothes.

Seconds passed as his left leg gave out, forcing him onto one knee.

Then the other.

Heizo could feel his shield starting to crack… then it stopped. It had felt like an eternity but only lasted fifteen seconds. Peering over his shield, Heizo cringed behind his mask at the destruction Tenten's attack had inflicted upon the arena. It looked like a war path… scraps of metal and flames scarred the ground… and at the other end was Tenten who had finally passed out.

"WINNER: HEIZO KEIYAKU!"

He had won… this was his victory! Looking up, Heizo saw Haku smiling at his direction as she cheered with the crowd. _'Yes! Take that Namikaze! She'll be mine soon enough!'_

The crowd continued roared in approval, loving the match that had been a perfect follow-up from the previous. Plenty of weapon usage, some Taijutsu, and dipping into the Ninjutsu, especially with that last attack that combined weapons and Ninjutsu into one terrifying and destructive power… the crowd loved it.

"Damn… she's been really busy," Naruto muttered, watching the medics take both Tenten and Heizo away to heal their wounds. "All I taught her was elemental wind manipulation and she goes ahead and creates a nuclear explosion with weapons!"

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to go check on Heizo with Zabuza-sama and Kira-chan," Haku said, pressing her lips against Naruto's. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your views, Naruto wanted more than a simple kiss and pulled Haku toward him as he deepened the kiss. Moans laden with lust filled the air as the two made out before finally breaking apart, panting heavily as they gazed at each other while ignoring the teasing looks from their friends. With one final peck, Haku left with her team as Naruto's smile turned into a frown… There was something about Heizo that really bothered him and it wasn't just because Heizo was attracted to Haku… or was it? No… now wasn't the time to think about that with the invasion steadily approaching. He did however give Zabuza a piercing look that got the demonic swordsman nodding. _'Even if something's up… Zabuza should be more than enough to defeat Heizo and anyone else with him… he'll keep Haku safe,' _Naruto thought. Turning toward his teammate, Naruto jerked his head toward the arena.

"Your match is next Sasuke… try not to show off too much. You got a lot of Daimyos betting on you and I'm sure most of them put some kind of time limit."

"Yea… I know. I'll kick his ass… Just wait till you and I fight. I still need to get you back for those laxatives…"

Naruto roared in laughter along with Kakashi and Sakura, recalling the event when Sasuke still had a tree stuck up his ass. The blond had finally gotten enough of the Uchiha's stuck up attitude and proceeded to put laxatives in Sasuke's favorite food… tomatoes. Needless to say, Sasuke spent the rest of the afternoon punishing his toilet.

Sasuke merely gave his laughing teammates the patented Uchiha death glare which only got them laughing even more. Maybe he should send them all down to Hell… specifically, where the outcast succubus and incubus were… that would get them to shut up. _**"And they call the Datenshi evil and sadistic… they got nothing you," **_Forsaken drawled in amusement. The ancient celestial being knew that succubus and incubus were only cast out if they were exceedingly ugly and positively revolting to even look at… and due to their banishment, they generally were unable to satisfy their primary instincts and desire for sex… so they latched on and raped anyone or anything they could get their hands on… Sasuke himself had several close calls.

Shuddering, Sasuke quickly banished those horrifying memories and focused on the present. It was then the Uchiha noticed something. "Hey Naruto… where's Hitomi-chan?"

Naruto smiled, knowing his teammate had a soft spot for his daughter. "She's with Yuugao and Tenzo exploring the village."

Sasuke nodded, relieved to hear the adorable little girl that might as well be the daughter of the entire team was safe and well protected. He knew that 'exploring the village" meant the evacuation site. He wondered how powerful a shinobi this Jiro Ogawa from Kumo was… he had fought his teammate back in the Preliminaries and was a student to the Raikage. Jiro was bound to be a strong shinobi with that kind of background…

As Sasuke continued to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming fight, Naruto and Sakura were talking to the members of Zabuza's group that had remained behind.

"I never asked but what rank are you guys? We know Zabuza is Jounin and Haku and Kira are genin but what about the rest of you?" Sakura asked. Since their return from Wave, Sakura hadn't exactly had many opportunities to talk to the group due to multiple high-ranking missions and her training. In fact, she felt kinda ashamed over not knowing her friends' shinobi ranks but they didn't seem bothered at all.

"Azrael and I are both Jounin. Shuzuki is a Tokubetsu-Jounin in Kenjutsu and Kagome-chan is a Chuunin," Ami answered, mentally making sure she mentioned everyone.

"Wow… you guys are all over the place," Sakura commented.

At this, the group laughed. "Actually, Haku and Kira should both be Chuunin but they wanted to remain with Zabuza and people closer to their age group so they decided to be Genin."

"Your ranking system is on a much higher standard than the old Kiri. Back there, we would all be considered Anbu or Jounin instead of what we are now," Azrael commented. "I'm not sure what they're system is now though so for all we know, this would be our current rank if we had remained in Kiri. Out of all of us, only Zabuza's rank is the same as it would be back at Kiri: an Elite Jounin."

Sakura frowned at this new information. "Why would Zabuza's rank be accurate and not yours?"

"The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist are the highest ranking shinobi after the Mizukage and the Anbu Commander. While probably not quite as powerful, they are like your Sannin in respects to the military."

Naruto chuckled. "And now, thanks to us… Zabuza is now even more powerful being demonized from the Hellfire I summoned…" A thought suddenly came to him as his eyes locked onto Gai and Tenten returning from the infirmary. So absorbed in his thoughts that Naruto never noticed some people joining their group as Naruto finally voiced what was on his mind. "You think I could shave off some Lee and Gai's eyebrows and give them to Zabuza to make his own?"

"Gaki…"

He knew that voice… and seeing the 'you're screwed looks' on Sakura and Kakashi's faces didn't make only confirmed just how dead he was right now. "… Fuck…"

"I suggest you run gaki…"

"Zabuza… I didn't really mean it!"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY EYEBROWS! DIE!"

"WHOA! WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT THING! DAMMIT GUYS! HELP ME!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun… you dug your own grave this time," Haku said nonchalantly. She knew Zabuza wouldn't actually kill her boyfriend… but that didn't mean he couldn't let her surrogate father have some fun and get back at Naruto for making a scene at the beginning of the tournament.

Chuckling at the amusing scene, Sasuke glanced back at the arena and was pleased to see the field had already been repaired as the damage from the previous match was much less than Sakura's fight with Lee. Time for his fight… the question was… how long would it be till the invasion started? He needed to conserve his chakra…

"The next match will now begin! Would Jiro Ogawa and Sasuke Uchiha please come down to the arena!"

Both contestants quickly leapt down onto the arena, forgoing the stairs in their excitement. Kakashi glanced over his book just in time to see the look of glee on Sasuke's face. "… Seems like Zabuza's bloodlust rubbed off on Sasuke."

Naruto and Sakura could only nod, both having seen the look on their teammate's face. It was a bit unnerving to see the bloodthirsty look on their friend's face… but they understood that going to Hell wasn't exactly an experience filled with flowers and cuddles.

Down on the field, Sasuke was swinging Forsaken around in excitement, more than ready for battle. A month in Hell, which had felt more like a year, had truly increased his abilities. He was faster, stronger, and most of all, downright devious and merciless. Fighting demons, monstrosities, and devils, all of whom had no problems forgoing honor and using every dirty trick in the book to win, left a true impact on the Uchiha (and Zabuza). And the world was about to see the kind of devil he truly became in battle.

"Ladies and gentleman! The next match of the Chuunin Selection Exam Finals will now commence! Our contestants will be Jiro Ogawa from Kumo and Sasuke Uchiha from Konoha!" The crowd cheered… well, the shinobi and older civilians cheered… the younger girls, all of whom were Sasuke's fan girls, squealed. "Combatants ready? HAJIME!"

Silence ensued as the two genin stared at each other with their onyx colored eyes. Jiro appeared as one would expect from a Kumo-nin. Messy white hair, dark skin, and like the Hokage, a muscular build. But unlike the other Kumo-nin Sasuke had seen, he was decked in a white muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and bandages wrapped around his hands up his forearms. Not only that but both his top and the bandages had intricate writing all over them which Sasuke recognized as seals thanks to Naruto's study of them.

On the other side of the field, Jiro was doing much of the same thing, analyzing his opponent for any weaknesses or just general information. _'Izumi fought him and lost… even though she's the weakest member on our team, she's still considered high Chuunin level by most shinobi… I'll have to be careful and especially avoid that scythe.'_

Up in the Kage Balcony, Ē grinned upon seeing his student enter the field. While the past few fights had been exciting, it was a welcome change to see one of his own shinobi preparing to fight. "Sarutobi! I hope you're prepared to see your genin lose!" Even if his student was up against an Uchiha, the Raikage knew just how powerful a shinobi Jiro was… even if he was rather bloodthirsty.

"Sasuke-kun is an exceptional shinobi and known for his battle prowess. I do believe Konoha will be victorious in this fight," the old Hokage said confidently, referring to more than just the exam. He glanced over at the Kazekage imposter hoping for some kind of response but got nothing. _'Not going to give anything, eh Orochimaru? I suppose we will only get answers when the battle begins…' _Returning his attention to the Raikage, Sarutobi decided to lighten the atmosphere. "Raikage-dono… since you're so confident, how would you like to make a friendly little wager?"

The Raikage scoffed, though he did so with a grin showing he didn't mean any offense. "Bah! Your loss! Three S-ranked missions on my student beating the Uchiha!"

"You're quite confident in your student Raikage-dono… but my village has never been one to back down… you're on!"

"Prepare to lose Sarutobi!"

"We'll see…"

* * *

"Combatants ready? HAJIME!"

Both shinobi vanished in a burst of speed the second Genma gave the signal, the sound of metal clashing against metal sounding off throughout the arena. The audience could only see blurs of the two teens battling it out, though thankfully it wasn't as fast as the first match. They could catch glimpses of when the two collided, their bodies momentarily frozen in space before the force behind their attacks rocketed them back.

A sickening crunch that had everyone wincing signaled the reappearance of the two shinobi, both flying back with clear bruises on each other's faces as four shattered kunai fell onto the ground. Utilizing their own honed flexibility and dexterity, the two flipped back onto their feet and dashed off along the stadium wall in opposite directions.

As the two picked up speed, Sasuke finally pulled out Forsaken and shot off the wall in a burst of chakra. His legendary weapon of death glinting in the sun as he swung down on Jiro, missing by scant inches as it carved a deep scar into the wall and ground. Flipping over to land on his feet, Sasuke was barely able to raise his arm up to block a powerful punch that was immediately followed by three kicks to his side.

The pain and force knocked Sasuke back, nearly making him slip off the wall before he regained his balance. Growling, the Uchiha activated his Sharingan and shot forward once more, his blade now dancing with ethereal flames as he attacked with a deadly combination of stabs and swings. To the crowd's amazement, Jiro continued to dodge each attack as the two fought on the wall in a gravity-defying display.

After what felt like hours of fighting, but was really only a few minutes, the two separated across the field with Jiro only sustaining burnt clothing and no noticeable wounds. Silence ensued as they stared each other.

"You're good…" Sasuke said, finally breaking the tense silence between the two. He got a bloodthirsty grin in return, which the Uchiha naturally matched.

"Of course I am… you're not too bad yourself. But enough with the warm-up, let's take things to the next level and show everyone the kind of killers we really are!" The seals adorned on his bandaged arms suddenly flared and with a puff of smoke, disappeared under a pair of bronze bladed gauntlets. They were smaller than the Raikage's but appeared equally deadly with the razor sharp blades protruding from the sides. "Let's see how strong that fancy little scythe of yours really is against my gauntlets!" Lightning suddenly crackled along the bronze metal.

"You think you can take me on?" Sasuke challenged, collapsing Forsaken into its sword-gauntlet form with a sinister grin. His battle chain was already attached to the scythe with a third wrapped around his gauntlet. Eerily silvery blue chakra with hints of black began to swirl around Sasuke as he settled into a stance. "Bring it!"

Both shinobi burst forward at speeds beyond the civilian's capabilities of following, clashing around the arena with their preferred weapons. Showers of sparks were the only indications of their momentary clash before they separated again. Blood already began to color the fields as the two fought, completely ignoring their wounds in the thrill of battle. Each attack they struck with was swift and aimed to maim or kill.

To Jiro, this was exactly what he wanted! A battle between strong shinobi out for the kill… it was this kind of thing that made his blood sing! He didn't care for anything else… not his teammates, his teacher, or even his family and village; nothing else came close to this kind of feeling in the heat of battle! Even as the Kumo-nin weaved through each of the deadly strikes, Jiro couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

A slightly overextended stab from Sasuke's collapsed scythe gave Jiro the perfect opportunity to strike back… and with a quick tripping sweep and a primal roar, the Kumo-nin did just that as he slammed his fist charged with electricity into his flailing opponent's gut… only for it to go right through Sasuke's body! "Genjutsu! But then where is he?"

"Right here," a voice whispered behind him. Jiro suddenly found himself in excruciating pain as Sasuke buried Forsaken into his side. Only instincts and reflexes saved him from getting bifurcated. Blood splattered onto the ground as the weapon was ripped out, further worsening Jiro's wound before Sasuke leapt back but he had no intention of giving his opponent a break. _**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)__**!"**_

A massive fireball was sent roaring down on the injured Jiro. Death seemed imminent as the gigantic orb of flames closed in, obscuring the Kumo-nin from view as it exploded into a roaring blaze. Silence ensued as the crowd was left shocked at the death of one of the contestants… until an ominous voice echoed throughout the stadium. _**"Raiton: Shūrai **__(Lightning Release: Lightning Strike)__**!"**_

A bolt of lightning shot out from the flames and slammed into Sasuke with deadly electrocuting accuracy. The crowd screamed as they watched their beloved Uchiha light up from the electricity tearing through his body… when they suddenly realized that Sasuke seemed completely unfazed. In fact, he was standing completely still with a smug look on his face as he gazed at the inferno from his previous attack.

The flames suddenly died down, revealing Jiro enveloped in lightning and his wound bandaged though the wrappings were already stained red. Jiro knew he didn't have much time before the wound rendered him unconscious. The powerful armor cackled around the Kumo-nin, protecting him from the remaining embers. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, recognizing the technique. "Your teammate used the same technique against me in the Preliminaries… I think she called it _**Raigeki no Yoroi **__(Lightning Strike Armor)_."

Jiro smirked. "Yup… you can say our team specializes in Nintaijutsu like our Raikage-sensei… kinda like your pink teammate in the first match. But how are you uninjured? I hit you dead on with my technique…"

Sasuke merely laughed and vanished, already charging at his opponent with Forsaken poised to kill. Then to Jiro and the crowd's astonishment, Sasuke's body began breaking apart into dozens of ravens which began flying around the stadium. As they flew, feathers broke off and fell around Jiro who whipped around in clear confusion.

'_What is this? Genjutsu?'_ As the feathers neared the ground, they began to group and take form. Before he knew it, Jiro was surrounded by ten images of Sasuke, all of whom charged the second they formed, and more were coming. All of them had their weapons raised for the kill and Jiro did the only thing he could think of that would save him from this drastically worsening situation. _**"Kai **__(Release)__**!"**_

The illusion instantly disappeared along with the clones and ravens revealing Sasuke only scant feet from him, his weapon already moving. A flash of silver that would've bifurcated Jiro had he not corkscrewed over the swing ended with Sasuke slamming his scythe into the ground and using it as bracing to nail a rib-shattering kick to Jiro's chest (Imagine what Zabuza did to Kakashi in the manga). The blow sent the Kumo-nin flying as Sasuke followed up with a downwards swing that was just barely blocked with his gauntlets. Unfortunately, the strength behind the blow smashed Jiro into the ground, forcefully causing him to cough up blood as he gasped for breath. Sasuke's boot pressed down on his chest didn't help either even with the lightning armor.

"You want to know how your lightning didn't even scratch me? I'll tell you… if you can beat me!" Sasuke laughed, his tone absolutely oozing bloodlust as he swung his scythe once more. They were ninja… honor didn't exist to them even when attacking a defenseless opponent who appeared ready to forfeit.

Jiro's eyes widened as the blade descended. "Shit! _**Hōden **__(Electrical Discharge)__**!**_" The lightning armor suddenly exploded outwards, illuminating the field in a burst of electricity that tore up the ground. A large cloud of smoke covered the two contestants, hiding the conditions of the two contestants as the crowd screamed from the edge of their seats.

A sudden agonizing scream echoed through the arena as the smoke cleared revealing a heavily bleeding Jiro clutching a hole in his chest. Already, the teen Kumo-nin was swaying in a clear sign of his fading consciousness. With two heavily bleeding wounds, it was clear who the winner was.

Sasuke stood across the field panting heavily with scorch marks on his clothes and exposed arms. He was using Forsaken as a support due to the electrical charge from the powerful technique had left his motor skills somewhat jumbled. "I should've known you Kumo-nin had some discharge technique with that Nintaijutsu… makes sense if you're in a sticky situation. Unfortunately for you…" Sasuke smirked as Jiro finally collapsed from his wounds. "I win."

"WINNER! SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sarutobi smirked as he turned to Ē with a victorious look on his face. "I do believe you owe me three S-rank missions Raikage-dono… I expect them by month's end. However, I do believe you should check up on your student. He was quite badly injured."

The Raikage only scoffed, not the least bit concerned for his student. For Jiro, the only reason he lost was due to being outmatched and from blood loss. He and his brother had dished out much more painful beatings to Jiro and his teammates before, all without breaking the skin. _'Jiro will recover in no time… but the next match is what interest me. I've heard rumors that Gaara is Suna's Jinchūriki for Ichibi no Shukaku (One-Tailed Shukaku)… but how will he fare against Yugito? I'm sure Yugito has the upper hand in regular shinobi combat… but what about demonic? Which of them has more control over their inner demon?' _Returning his attention to Sarutobi, he answered the previous question. "Jiro will be fine… he's been injured far worse during our training sessions and was up and about within a week. As for the missions… I'll be sure to have it to you in the next few days."

Sarutobi merely inclined his head in acknowledgement before returning his attention to the arena below… but not before sneaking a glance at his traitorous student. He could see the gleam in Orochimaru's eyes. _'He's planning something…'_

The crowd roared at Konoha's victory over Kumo. It had been a pretty one-sided fight from the beginning. After their warm-up, Sasuke had torn Jiro apart with solid tactics, not once letting up to chat which many shinobi have the unfortunate tendency to do. He showed the judges his talent in all fields of shinobi combat: Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu with effective strategies and tactics backing them up. It was spectacular fight and the crowd could still see the evidence of the fight all over the arena. Scorch marks from the flames and lightning, deep gouges in the walls from their gravity-defying battle… even the feathers from Sasuke's area illusion could still be seen floating in the air… except… weren't the feathers black, not white?

"_**Nehan Shōja no Jutsu **__(Temple of Nirvana Technique)__**!"**_

A wave of sleepiness washed over the crowd as various shinobi quickly realized they were under a Genjutsu. Before they knew it, every civilian and low-level shinobi was in a deep sleep… completely oblivious to the horrible battle that was about to take place. They wouldn't know that the entire village had become a battle field… that every shinobi was moving and fighting… that screams were already echoing across the village as lives were taken. The clash of metal against metal with blasts of the elements sounded throughout the village… but one person didn't notice any of this…

This one person hadn't seen Gaara leap into the arena and crush three Konoha Chuunin with his sand… this person didn't see the massive fireball that was sent at Gaara in response... this person didn't see Kakashi and Sasuke charge up their _**Chidori **__(Thousand Birds)_ and disintegrate their targets' heads or Sakura enveloped in her strength augmenter and crush an Oto-nin's skull with one hand or even Haku sending ice senbon into the hearts of her enemies… this person didn't even see the massive summons that appeared to thee North or the flying black-winged angels that descended into the battle, leaving carnage in their wake…

No… to all Konoha shinobi… the message was clear.

The invasion had begun.

But Naruto… the very instant he had dispelled the Genjutsu… he felt a familiar spike of volatile and powerful chakra… a chakra so deadly that its very essence burned any unfortunate soul that touched it… a chakra… that was familiar… that Naruto had dearly missed… as well as the goddess that possessed it. All thoughts, all senses, everything seem to slow and fade into the background…

He was already in his mindscape, standing on the grassy field as he stared at lush crimson hair, scantily clad hourglass figure, and those breathtaking beautiful eyes that shimmered with tears and guilt. Naruto never even noticed Nightmare and Ashbringer standing on either side of him… all he saw was the woman he had fallen in love with… the woman he had given up on… and the woman that even now, despite his belief that he had actually gotten over her… tugged on his heart and soul, both of which cried out for her to accept and return his feelings.

He was betraying Haku for thinking of all this… even when she was outside fighting for her life, friends, and village… and for him. She was his girlfriend, the girl he had sworn to give his all when he made the decision to give up on the goddess standing before him.

And then he heard it. The voice of the woman that had been missing for over a month… the voice that destroyed all previous thoughts…

"**Naruto-kun…"**

'_Mei-hime…'_

* * *

**Jutsu/Moves:**

**_Shunshin no Jutsu _**_(Body Flicker Technique)_

_****__Sōgu: Kaitengi __(Manipulated Tools: Gyroscope) - Original  
_

**_Sōgu: Tairyōhakaiheiki _**_(Manipulated Tools: Weapons of Mass Destruction) - Original  
_

_****__Ninpō: Kyōmen __(Ninja Art: Mirror Surface) - Original  
_

**_Ninpō: Mugen Sunpō no Hahen _**_(Ninja Art: Shards of Infinite Dimensions) - Original  
_

**_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)  
_

**_Raigeki no Yoroi _**_(Lightning Strike Armor)  
_

**_Hōden _**_(Electrical Discharge) - Original  
_

**_Raiton: Shūrai _**_(Lightning Release: Lightning Strike) - Original_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY HARRY POTTER AND THE WORLD OF MAGIC! BOTH OF THEM ARE THE STORIES I WORK ON THE MOST AND I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT IF YOU ALL REVIEWED ON BOTH OF THEM!**

**_Shunshin no Jutsu _**_(Body Flicker Technique)  
_


	21. Invasion Part 1

_**Title: Naruto the Angel of Death**_

_**Author: Elredar Skylance**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece save for the things I invent in this story.**_

_**A/N – **__**IMPORTANT NOTICE! MUST READ!**__** Due to my ever growing frustrations in writing and the difficulties this creates in dialogue, I've changed some things with Ashbringer and Nightmare… mainly the fact that their sword forms have the same name as the entities themselves. So, in light of this, the sword names are now Ten'yuu **__(Divine Grace)__** and Mugetsu **__(Moonless Sky)__** while leaving the speaking entities that reside in the swords as Ashbringer and Nightmare. I might try to change all previous chapters to these names… but I'm not sure.**_

_**I've also changed the names of the bloodlines to actual Japanese Romaji with names that don't look so damn corny and cliché. I mean c'mon… Heaven's Light? Hell's Darkness? I know I thought up this story when I was still in early high school, but really? From this point on, Naruto's bloodline will now be known as Tentai **__(Heavenly Body)__** and the Datenshi's bloodline will be known as Shin'en **__(Abyss)__** though its original name will be Tenchijoku **__(Heaven's Disgrace)__**.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Invasion Part 1**

"EVACUATE THE STADIUM!"

Panicked screams filled the air as the stadium was reduced into a horrendous battlefield. The high ranking shinobi clashed against the many enemies that had disguised themselves as civilians all over the village. The few low-ranked shinobi quickly awoke and escorted as many civilians as possible to evacuation points, simultaneously defending them from any stray attacks. They were fortunate that the massive numbers of enemy forces of what appeared to be primarily Suna and Oto-nin were more concerned of the stronger Chūnin, Jōnin, and Anbu forces than actually outright attacking them. But it wasn't just the stadium… the entire village had become a warzone. Even though the numerous traps lining the forests outside Konohagakure had cut down hundreds, if not thousands of enemy forces… the numbers were still great. Enemy infiltrators disguised as civilians had quickly utilized summoning scrolls to bring in whole squadrons of adversaries that quickly spread out to engage Konoha's defenders even as the great gates of Konoha were smashed down, allowing the first wave of invaders, which consisted of Tokubetsu Jōnin and Chūnin, charged in. Battles were being fought everywhere, scarring the earth with weapons and signs of Ninjutsu even as massive plumes of smoke went up around the village. These giant plumes of smoke cleared to reveal massive summons that quickly began laying waste in their immediate areas! Anbu and Elite Jounins leapt forward, intent on bringing down the dangerous summons for their village, even at the cost of their lives. The fight had already claimed many souls and it was horrifying to see so many corpses already littering the village. Up on the roof of the stadium, the three Kages had begun an incredible battle that literally shook the stadium with their respective powers. No one could tell who was fighting who due to four Oto-nins summoning a barrier preventing anyone from entering or leaving its boundaries, though it did appear to the nearby Anbu that two of the Kages were ganging up on the other. They could only hope the Raikage had sided with them, especially if their beliefs were true and that it was in fact Orochimaru masquerading as the Kazekage.

But even as the battle raged on, deadlier forces were being awakened as swarms of low-level demons appeared in the east, attacking, eating, and, in the unfortunate case of women, raping anything in sight… but they were soon met by the deadliest unknown force of Konoha: Yūgure (Twilight). In an instant, half of the demon swarm was crushed by the combined might of two divisions. As the enemy forces drew back in apprehension, one of the black clad Yūgure stepped forward. "We are Yūgure's Seventh and Eighth Division… I am the captain of Division Seven and my name… is meaningless to you filthy demons." Before the grotesque creatures could even bristle and take offense at the Twilight Captain's insult, the rest of Division Seven appeared beside their captain with swords slowly sliding back into their sheaths with a slight… CLINK… **"HRYYAAHHH!"** The demons cried out as their bodies suddenly exploded with blood! This was Yūgure's job… to destroy any unnatural or extremely dangerous forces that might threaten Konoha or, on rare occasions, the shinobi world as a whole. They knew exactly how to kill these unnatural creatures and that is why the demons never stood a chance or even saw the attacks coming. This is how in mere seconds, the Seventh Division took down over fifty demons! This was the power of Yūgure… the power of Twilight… and woe to all those who dared challenged them…

As the bodies piled up and the blood began to pool, one particular red-haired shinobi in the Stadium snapped. The sight of so much blood… it was so beautiful! There was so much of that glorious life-giving liquid… it called for him! Mother wanted it all! He wanted it all! Before anyone could react, Gaara had leapt into the arena, landing on an unsuspecting Jounin who instantly withered away into sand as the moisture was forcibly drained from his body. With a single hand seal, the gray sand that was once a proud Konoha shinobi suddenly rose and impaled a group of charging Chuunin… there screams were music to Gaara's ears as he watched blood flow from their wounds, coating the sand skewers that held them. It was agonizing… not just because they were impaled, but also due to the sand itself! It had grinded its way through their bodies and spread within causing more tormenting damage. "Yes! Give me your blood! Mother is hungry… MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" Gaara screamed, his eyes taking a wild maniacal look. _**"Sabaku Kyū **__(Sand Binding Coffin)__**!"**_

The sand suddenly exploded and wrapped itself around the three Chuunin in a tight prison. Their screams for help went unanswered as Gaara clenched his hand into a fist with an evil smirk. _**"Sabaku Sōsō **__(Sand Waterfall Funeral)__**!"**_The sand imploded violently, splattering the ground with blood as Gaara whirled around and address the stadium filled with fighting shinobi. "WHOSE NEXT? COME! I WILL FEED YOU ALL TO MOTHER!"

Gaara's challenge was quickly answered by a quintet of Chuunin who were mowed down by the dozens of sand tendrils that lashed out at any unfortunate shinobi within range, regardless of their affiliation. More and more Konoha shinobi appeared trying to take down the unstable Jinchūriki, only to be flatten or crushed by arms of sand with blue veins… the arms of the One-Tailed Shukaku. Any shinobi that had been unlucky enough to bypass Gaara's sand was withered away at the Jinchūriki's touch.

"STOP HIM! FOCUS YOUR ATTACKS AND TAKE HIM DOWN!" an Anbu shouted, incinerating an enemy with a fire technique. Seeing that their individual efforts were unsuccessful, three dozen Konoha shinobi gathered in force after defeating their opponents and concentrated their attacks toward the raging Jinchūriki. Hundreds of kunai, shuriken and fire techniques were sent flying toward Gaara who, despite the clear danger, merely laughed as his protective sand rendered their assault useless.

"Weak… YOU'RE ALL SO WEAK!" With a swing of Gaara's arm, the earth before him suddenly split open in a jagged line. Both ends rose a hundred of feet into the air, spreading apart into the open mouth of the One-Tailed Shukaku. The two sides suddenly slammed together, swallowing anyone and anything unfortunate enough to be there. An entire section of the Stadium along with hundreds of civilians and shinobi were trapped inside the mouth of Shukaku, their screams unheard as Gaara touched the ground with a sinister grin. _**"**__**Messa Bakusō**__(__Ruining Sand Waterfall Burial__)__**!" **_The face of Shukaku suddenly flattened, compressing itself at such high pressures that anything within it was instantly crushed into oblivion as the area sunk dozens of feet into the earth. Nothing remained but sand… "YES! PROVE MY EXISTENCE!"

This was what he wanted! His mother was pleased… He was pleased! Such delicious blood! The screams of pain! It was magnificent! But then there was silence… Looking around, Gaara roared angrily at the lack of victims. He needed more… more blood! More death! He needed more… and with that thought, the Jinchūriki dashed through the destroyed section of the Stadium intent on sating his thirst for blood. Claws of sands erupted from the ground, squashing even the civilians that were running past Gaara continued his carnage until…

"_**Katon: Gōenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Technique)__**!"**_

Six massive fireballs suddenly crashed down onto the earth where Gaara stood, incinerating any unfortunate shinobi within the blast. The entire area was covered in flames, burning all nearby buildings to ash but the attacker or attackers could only scowl upon seeing a sphere of sand that had protected the Jinchūriki from harm… The sphere suddenly exploded outwards, shattering the thin layer of glass that had formed from the intense heat as Gaara gazed at whoever had dared to attack him. Sand began crawling up the left side of his body, forming armor eerily similar to that of the Shukaku. His eyes narrowed. "You…"

"Yes me… now let's try that again!" the attacker said, blurring through seals. _**"Katon: Gōenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Technique)__**!"**_

* * *

Up in a different section of the stadium, Sakura and Kakashi was tearing through the invading forces with Zabuza, Haku, and a Jōnin by the name of Aoba, trying to protect Naruto who hadn't moved an inch since the invasion started. They had no idea where Sasuke was as he had immediately gone to the South, saying something about corrupted souls. Also adding to her anger, Sakura found herself unable to use much of her vast Ninjutsu repertoire, mainly due to the majority of them being fire techniques and Reiko now possessed that elemental talisman. Her other available elements were lightning, earth, and water and seeing as there were no nearby water sources and her lack of training in earth techniques, there was only one element available… and that honestly irritated her. Of course, this led to Sakura having many_ wonderful_ things to say to Naruto's impeccable timing.

"You stupid… idiot! You fucking moron! What are you doing? Of all the half-assed times to enter your mindscape, you pick now! Why are my best friends always scatter-brained? At least Ino had an excuse because of her bloodline techniques, but you don't! And you knew about the invasion so why did you go into your mindscape?" Sakura cursed, slapping aside a stray kunai with her bare hand. She was using her magnetism techniques to deflect the projectiles from herself and her teammates. Needless to say, her abilities were definitely freaking out both her opponents and her allies. Flipping through a couple hand seals, the pinkette gestured at a group of charging shinobi, her hand cackling with purple electricity. _**"Raiton: Jiki: Uragiri **__(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Betrayal)__**!"**_

The enemy shinobi suddenly cried out as their blades shot backwards and stabbed their one-time wielders. Looks of utter shock would forever remain on their faces as Kakashi finished them off with his lightning chain attack. "Naruto knows how critical the situation is… whatever the issue may be, he'll be back soon." The silver-haired Jounin glanced back at his student before pelting a trio of Oto-nin with shuriken. Unfortunately, two of the Oto-nins were able to deflect the projectiles and Kakashi soon found himself engaged in close-combat. He cursed as his opponents' kunai flashed just inches from his neck. "… He really did pick a real bad time to zone out…"

"By the way Kakashi-sensei, I got sixtee-" A hail of shuriken interrupted Sakura from finishing, but to the attackers' shock, the projectiles suddenly froze in midair. _**"Raiton: Jiki: Jikan Tōketsu**__ (Lightning Release: Magnetism: Frozen Time)__**!" **_Glaring at the offenders, Sakura sent the floating weapons flying back with a blast of repelling magnetic energy. The Suna-nins didn't stand a chance as the weapons buried themselves into their bodies. "Okay… that's three more so… Kakashi-sensei! I got nineteen!"

"That's it? I know I trained you better than that! You should be at thirty by now!" Kakashi shouted back, killing his opponents with a Sharingan-enhanced Genjutsu and a few kunai. He then turned to face his student, taking on an extremely cocky pose. "I'm at forty-two!"

"No fair!" Sakura pointed to the seven dead shinobi she and Kakashi had taken down together. "I helped you kill them! They don't count!"

"Yes they do!"

"Now they don't! We both killed them!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Fine! Thirty-fi- wait!" Three shuriken later, two more Oto-nin were dead at the Elite Jounin's feet. "Make that thirty-seven!"

"Fuck you!"

"Zabuza-sama…" Haku said accusingly, gesturing at the competing teacher and student even as she turned her opponents into pincushions and ice sculptures. "That is your fault!"

Zabuza being the bloodthirsty, demonized monster he was, merely laughed proudly at his success in corrupting others with his bloodlust! Even as he skewered four shinobi with his blade, the swordsman merely goaded them on and yelled, "Hah! You're both pathetic! Forty-eight!" Unfortunately, or fortunately if you were Zabuza, his proclamation got the desired response as Sakura and Kakashi increased their efforts against the enemy forces. However, while their kills were quick and clean, the demonic swordsman appeared to have gotten even more bloodthirsty since his excursion in the First and Second Circles of Hell. His blindfolded hellfire eyes were quite literally glowing as he massacred the invading forces with Hellreaver, each kill more gruesome than the last. What's worse was Zabuza seemed intent on making his opponents suffer as he occasionally forgo using the bladed edge. One unfortunate soul was smacked on the side of the chest just under his left armpit, completely shattering the ribcage, crushing his lungs, and sending multiple fragments bone into the other, along with his heart, leaving him to drown in his own blood as his body was alit in emerald hellfire. Naturally, the former Demon of the Mist wasn't the least bit bothered by the gore and smirked proudly at his handiwork before continuing his slaughter.

Unlike her master, most of Haku's targets were still alive; merely in a death-like state or simply unconscious. Even if they somehow awoke, the ice-user had injured them enough to prevent them from moving. Unfortunately, her boyfriend was in a somewhat similar state and had yet to move since the invasion started. She had felt some strange powerful chakra emanating from him, but other than that, she had no idea what was going on. _'What could Naruto-kun be doing at a time like this?' _she wondered, easily blocking the kick coming from the side before freezing the man in retaliation. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara shielding himself from a half dozen massive fireballs. Even from her vantage point on the stadium roof, she couldn't see the attacker but decided to take the opportunity to strike the Jinchūriki down while he was distracted. She would need to use something that could last through the intense heat of the inferno and still pack enough of a punch to get through Gaara's sand. _**"Hyōton: Byaku-**_KYAAH!" The brunette was suddenly blown back by a massive gale, interrupting her from completing the technique.

Fortunately, there were no walls to collide with and Haku easily reorienting herself. Landing lightly on her feet, the ice-user looked up at her attacker. Who she saw definitely surprised her even as she prepared herself to attack. "You're afraid of him, yet you still protect him… The bond between siblings is quite strong… right, Temari-san?"

The Suna kunoichi merely smirked, though mentally she couldn't refute Haku's claims. "Your attacks would catch his attention… and when he attacks… well, I kinda enjoy living." With a flourish, Temari opened her weapon sending a light gust into the air. "Besides… it's only a matter of time before Gaara kills the shinobi he's fighting and I want to have a little fun before he massacres everyone else." Haku suddenly appeared above her in a burst of speed with her arm swinging down toward her face. Sparks flew as needles held in a claw-like manner slammed into Temari's battle fan before a surprise kick to the face knocked her back. The attack was quickly followed up with a senbon embedded in her thigh, getting a pained curse as she was kicked off the roof. Easily recovering, Temari readied her fan ready to send a powerful gust when a hail of icicles came flying toward her, forcing her to move and stop her attack.

"I'm not going to let you use any more of your Fūton Ninjutsu…" Haku said, quickly taking advantage of the fall and charged forward. In an instant, the ice-user appeared beside her, ready to riddle her opponent with needles had the kunoichi not use a clever combo with Bunshin and Kawarimi no Jutsu. She didn't come out of the attack unscathed though… three senbon were sticking out of her back and shoulder… and unfortunately, Haku didn't let up. Before the Suna-nin could react, the ice maiden had come in with a series of lightning fast jabs and slashes, each strike aimed to further incapacitate and cripple. Temari was barely able to defend herself, forced to backpedal somewhat clumsily while using her chakra-reinforced fan as a shield.

It was the worst possible match up for Temari. The ice maiden specialized in speed and precision in comparison to the fan-wielding kunoichi's area Ninjutsu that required build-up time. Also, using such a large battle fan betrayed her intentions whenever she attempted a technique… giving Haku all the warnings she needed to avoid or, in this case, outright attack and interrupt her movements. _'I can't fight like this!'_ Temari mentally cursed. Multiple times, she found herself too slow to block Haku's attacks and soon found her arms, sides, and legs covered in small cuts. Each wound made it harder for her to fight back and she was only just barely suppressing the building pain.

"Dammit! Get away from me!" With a roar, Temari pushed on her make-shift shield, knocking a surprised Haku back while giving the Suna-nin enough time to finally use Ninjutsu. _**"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu **__(Great Sickle Weasel Technique)__**!" **_The blonde watched in satisfaction as the massive blast of slicing air currents blew Haku back, slamming her into a nearby building with bone-breaking force. The ice maiden cried out from the impact, already feeling the pain from her broken ribs as she collapsed onto the ground… before her body shattered into ice. Temari's eyes widened. "Shit! Bunshin!"

"It was a nice try though…" a voice said behind her.

Temari swung around with her fan only to hit air. _'Shit… where is she?'_ A heavy mist began to descend in the area, making it impossible for Temari to see… "So that's how you want to play this? You underestimate me!" The blonde kunoichi swung her fan around, using the opportunity to build up chakra and air for one of her best techniques. Dozens of ice senbon flew from all directions in an attempt to stop her but ended up shattering against the vortex that now swirled protectively around her. Clouds began to form above them as the heat from the nearby fires, the mist in the air, and the wind generated by her fan rose into the sky, all of it perfectly controlled by the blonde… then the clouds darkened… storm clouds.

From her hiding spot, Haku watched the clouds above her grow bigger and bigger. _'I don't know what she's doing, but I can't let her finish!' _Channeling chakra into her legs, Haku broke into a dead sprint, becoming nothing more than a blur as she sporadically appeared slashing at any unfortunate enemies in her way… none of them were standing when she stopped, poised to turn Temari into a pincushion… but…

"You're too late!" A massive tornado roared into existent, tearing up the earth and buildings nearby as it moved toward her opponent who had made a hasty retreat. _**"Daisen Fūkōheki **__(Great Fan Wind Roaring Wall)__**!"**_

"_**Hyōton: Hyōkai **__(Ice Release: Frozen Sea)__**!"**_

A tsunami wave of snow and ice blew out from Haku's mouth in an attempt to counter Temari's tornado. It had taken Haku most of the month to figure out how to duplicate Miyuki's technique, but in the end, she had succeeded. The technique was far too useful for her to waste as it provided an immense amount of water and ice ready to use for her other techniques while simultaneously making it more difficult for her opponents. Thanks to her bloodline, Haku could execute the technique regardless of the environment unlike Miyuki who likely had the snow and ice stored in her sword. Unfortunately for both Temari and Haku… they didn't anticipate the outcome of their techniques clashing.

The two forces of wind and snow collided into each other with a deafening roar! Then to their creators' shock, they began to combine. The rapidly revolving winds brought the frozen water into the clouds above as the winds began to pick up speed. Soon, the storm clouds above them had spread over a square mile of the village as the temperature dropped into the negatives. Snow, hail, and water began to pour down as howling winds swept through the streets… they had created a blizzard! A blizzard on a scale far greater than Naruto's own technique! Dozens of shinobi around them had been knocked down by the sudden winds and were now shivering from the intense cold… some even showed signs of frostbite!

In the very center of the howling blizzard stood its creators, Haku and Temari, both of whom were in shock at what they had created. Never had they dreamed their attacks would combine into this! Thankfully, neither of the kunoichi was affected by the clothes due to Haku's bloodline and Temari's proximity to the fires left behind by Gaara's attackers. She was fortunate that the infernos were hot enough to endure the freezing winter, otherwise she'd be shivering like everyone else around her. Neither of them moved… both unsure how to proceed… after all, if these attacks could create blizzards, then what about their best techniques? Or was it just those two specific techniques that were capable of combining? And would their other attacks be affected by the blizzard?

They were about to find out…

Leaping back onto the roof, Haku raised her hand to the clouds above and slowly clenched her fist. Immediately, the temperature dropped even further as the downpour of snow began to cluster together into huge chunks of ice! The blizzard turned hailstorm crashed down onto the earth, killing scores of nearby enemy shinobi while leaving all Konoha defenders unharmed. This blizzard… this frozen tundra was Haku's domain! With her bloodline, she could take control of all the snow and use it however she liked! "I'm sorry Temari-san… but the fight is mine!" With a single gesture, snow and ice suddenly clustered together into a massive ice dragon, by far the biggest one Haku had ever created and her best technique. _**"Hyōton: Byakuryū Bōfūsetsu **__(Ice Release: White Dragon Blizzard)__**!"**_ The creature of ice let loose a shrieking roar as it charged toward Temari, intent on annihilating the kunoichi from existence even as she raised her fan to counter with her own ace.

"_**Fūjin Chūten **__(Wind God Rising to the Heavens)__**!"**_

Swinging her battle fan four times, a quartet of tornadoes swirled into existence, scarring the ground as they howled toward Haku's ice dragon. The fierce winds that already blew through the area augmented the sheer power of Temari's technique and with a deafening crash; the ice and one of the tornados collided, showering the area with shards of ice as they tried to overpower each other! Seconds ticked by as the two techniques fought until finally, the ice maiden's technique slipped through! It seemed as though Haku was going to win… Temari was too close to dodge and also unable to move or she'd lose control over her technique until… BOOM! The four tornados suddenly crashed together, combining into one massive multi-vortex tornado! The ice dragon shattered, sending large chunks of ice flying everywhere, striking down anyone unfortunate enough to be in range save for Gaara and his opponents. "Oh c'mon! Again?" Haku said cursing uncharacteristically over her technique once again combining with her opponent's. She vanished into an ice mirror and out of the tornado's path of destruction before reappearing above the clouds. The ice maiden then prepared another attack, intent on using the hailstorm as a cover for her attacks. _**"Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki**_ _(Ice Release: Swallow Snowstorm)__**!"**_

A swarm of ice needles numbering in the thousands flew at Temari with deadly accuracy. But they never even got close as the Suna Kunoichi destroyed them with a single swing of her fan. _'Seems like our weaker attacks won't combine…' _Haku thought, creating a large spear of ice as she landed on the stadium roof. She needed to be careful… The tornado was still there, though considerably smaller due to its collision with the ice dragon and no longer under Temari's control… Unfortunately, the powerful winds were keeping the natural disaster going even without any chakra left in it and the winds themselves were affecting the trajectory of her attacks.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Temari shouted, shattering the thrown ice spear with a well time swing. The large distance between them was too great for Haku to cross in time to interrupt her techniques, thereby evening the playing field. Also, with her position on the ground, she was unaffected by the buffeting winds that were battering her opponent up above. She easily dodged the hail of ice senbon and sent powerful gusts back in retaliation, all the while ensuring she kept her distance from her opponent. _'No way am I letting her get in close again…' _Temari thought as Haku charged in. _**"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu **__(Great Sickle Weasel Technique)__**!"**_

"What the hell are they?" A nearby Oto-nin shouted as he dodged stray chunks of ice. It was terrifying seeing two young kunoichi capable of literally creating blizzards, hailstorms, and tornadoes… what's next? Lightning storms?

"Watch out!"

"Shit! They're about to use Ninjutsu again! Everybody move!"

Dozens of shinobi responded to the warning and hightailed it out of there. Each attack exchanged between the two only worsened the environment around them as gust and ice flew in all directions. Tornados were destroying all nearby buildings and the ground was now covered in several feet of snow and ice. _'Time to change things up a bit…'_ The three stars emblazed on the battle-fan suddenly began glowing with cackling blue electricity, much to Haku's surprise. "Didn't think I could use another element, huh?" Temari laughed, having noticed her opponent's surprise and fear. "I can't blame you for being surprised. A wind element with lightning element techniques… I'm one of the few shinobi out there with opposing elemental affinities! Since your ice and my wind keep combining, I figured its time I tried a different approach! _**Raiton: Kyūden **__(Lightning Release: Ball Lightning)__**!**_"

"Wait! Don't-!"

But it was too late. Small orbs of lightning were shot in groups of three at Haku with each swing of Temari's fan. The ice maiden easily dodged the attacks and could only watch in fear as the electricity enter the storm clouds above… _'Oh shit…'_ Haku and Temari immediately took shelter as the sky lit up with bolts of lightning slamming into the ground with terrifying force! Any shinobi that had survived the blizzard and hailstorm were instantly struck by thousands of volts of electricity!

"Dammit! What did you that for?" Haku shouted indignantly, having completely lost her cool.

Taking shelter, Temari could only look at the lit sky in fear. "I didn't know this would happen!"

"You didn't know this was going to happen? You sent electricity into storm clouds!"

"Well sorry!"

"It's too late for that!" Dodging another lightning bolt, Haku quickly created an icicle and sent it flying at Temari who retaliated with another gust of wind. "Dammit! Stop using techniques to counter! Do you want to make this storm worse? Just dodge it!"

"Who the fuck are these people?" one Konoha-nin shouted as screams filled the air from electrocutions. The Jounin quickly took shelter in a nearby building as he watched the two kunoichi capable of creating natural weather disasters continue their fight whilst wreaking havoc over the immediate area. Waves of snow crashed down toward the streets only to be blown into tornados or hurricanes by gusts of winds… lightning crashed into the earth with terrifying force… blizzards and sub-zero temperatures froze and killed anyone wounded or just unfortunate enough to be in the area… no one was safe while these two girls fought for their countries.

* * *

"Orochimaru… I knew it was you," Sarutobi sighed from his position as his student's hostage. They along with the Raikage were trapped in a barrier created by four Jōnin… and speaking of the muscular dark-skinned shinobi, Sarutobi noted that Ē was suffering the same situation. His captor… or captors in this case were two clearly powerful shinobi. One was a seemingly sickly man holding a bone knife to Ē's throat. His white hair, green eyes, and red dots signified his relation to the Kaguya clan. The other individual was a tall orange-haired man… but there was something truly disturbing about him. He was laughing manically despite part of body was dark gray, including his mutated right arm that held the Raikage in its gigantic grasp. "My apologies for your unfortunate predicament Raikage-dono… I wasn't sure where you're allegiance lied in this invasion."

Ē, while furious at the situation, could not fault the elderly Hokage. Kumo and Konoha had a rather tenuous relationship and had it been any other nation, the Raikage might have accepted and participated in the invasion. However, Orochimaru had kidnapped and killed thousands of his shinobi and civilians for his experiments or just simple sport… and it was thanks to those horrendous crimes that had Ē firmly sided with the Hokage and ready to take down Orochimaru at the first opportunity. "We are shinobi Sarutobi… I cannot blame you for your precautions! I only wish we weren't in such a predicament."

Sarutobi nodded his acknowledgement before shifting his attention back to his former student. "To think you've fallen so far… Orochimaru, you were a Sannin of Konoha and respected throughout the village! And yet now, you seek to destroy it! What for?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "What do you think Sarutobi-sensei? My ambition! Imagine how different things would be had you simply let me continue my research… but none of you understood the genius behind my work!" He stepped away from the Sandaime Hokage, not the least bit concerned of getting attacked by his hostages. "Imagine… immortality! My experiments led us closer to perfection than anyone could ever hope to achieve! Konoha could've been invincible! And I! I would've been their leader! Their benefactor to true power!"

"Again with that foolish goal! Do you still not understand that one could never be immortal in this world?" He whipped off his robes, revealing armor similar to that of Yūgure with a red leaf insignia on a black face-guard similar to that of the Nidaime Hokage. "Because of your ridiculous pursuit, thousands of lives have been lost under your experiments… and now, you seek to destroy the very country that once held you dear! And for what? Revenge? You cannot crush Konoha nor will the _Hi no Ishi _(Will of Fire) ever be extinguished."

"Ku ku ku, are you truly so naive Sensei? The God of Shinobi… the Professor… despite your titles, you are nothing but an old fool leading a broken village at the end of its pathetic existence," Orochimaru mocked, shedding his Kazekage disguise completely. A signal directed at his two subordinates had them releasing the Raikage who immediately jumped to Sarutobi's side. "I will not only crush you, but I'll make sure to destroy every single one of Konoha's citizens. Their lives… the lives of all your shinobi and civilian will be exterminated! Know that it was your failure that led to Konoha's destruction Sensei!"

"Such hatred is unbecoming of you Orochimaru… it will get you nowhere…"

"Spoken like a true senile old man! Do you truly not understand sensei? This is more than simple hatred… this village shunned my work! I was striving for immortality! To ensure that the lives of Konoha would never fall! It would grant us the ability to master every technique every created, learn every secret the world holds… we'd be invincible! But still, they scorned my work! And for that, they will reap the consequences of their actions… complete obliteration! Not just by my hand but by my associates! True devils of the abyss… fallen angels. " A cruel smirk formed across Orochimaru's pale face upon seeing the Hokage's startled reaction to the Datenshi. "But… since I've taken a sideline perspective, I can see all of Konoha's crimes. Do you not think that my actions would be doing the shinobi world a justice? I've seen your tears for the Jinchūriki… The very people of this village attacking a helpless child for merely having something thrust into him at birth shows the value of this so-called honorable village. Oh, and did I forget to mention that the one suffering the abuse is the Yondaime's son? Even with that delicious power he now holds with his teammates, the village continues to scorn him! Minato would be disappointed…"

"Don't you dare continue Orochimaru! Do you think I am ignorant to the misdeeds of my village's people? Do you think I feel no remorse at the pain Naruto must suffer for saving our village?" Sarutobi demanded. His eyes were burning with fury and near palpable killing intent could be felt crushing down upon the immediate area. To all those who could see the peace-loving elderly man literally radiating chakra, they felt a cold shiver of fear race down their spines. Even the Raikage was startled at the amount of raw chakra his fellow Kage possessed. "Raikage-dono… unfortunately, I must ask you to fight Orochimaru's subordinates. I must be the one to kill my former student."

Ē nodded. "We will be having a serious talk after this is over Sarutobi! But for now, I will comply with your request… just be sure to land a few hits for me. He's killed hundreds of my shinobi."

Sarutobi smirked. "Do not fret my friend… I will make sure he pays the price of his crimes a hundred fold."

"Foolish… you think you can defeat me Sensei? You're nothing more than prey… I will destroy you and this pathetic village! And as for the Raikage," Orochimaru glanced at the dark-skinned man. "My deepest apologies for not introducing your captors, Raikage-dono… Please welcome two of my strongest subordinates: Tenbin no Jūgo (Jūgo of the Scales) and Kimimaro Kaguya!"

In a flash, the two Oto-nins had engaged Ē in close combat, utilizing their curse seal enhanced abilities to keep the Raikage on edge. The two Jōnin were a perfect combination of raw power and high speeds that was on par with Ē's own elite shinobi. With the Raikage suitably preoccupied, Orochimaru turned to face his former sensei. "Now Sarutobi-sensei… shall we? Its time I destroy the backwash village Minato gave his life and son for!"

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi roared in fury. Full seal sequences were formed and finished in less than a second as the Hokage let loose his rage. The area around Orochimaru suddenly began to glow with the symbols of a massive pocket dimension Fūinjutsu, courtesy of Jiraiya to ensure his own Ninjutsu didn't damage the building. "Since your attack on Naruto-kun and his team, I have known of the invasion and have prepared accordingly… Your arrogance has led to your downfall! _**Doton: Yomi Numa **__(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)__**!**_"

A massive and deep (thanks to the seal) swamp suddenly appeared under Orochimaru's feet, sucking him into its depths at alarming speeds! But the Snake Sannin was unfazed… He had seen his fellow Sannin use this technique multiple times and was perfectly able to counter so he continued to smile mockingly… until he realized that his sensei was far from finished. He was about to prove why the world knew him as the God of Shinobi. _**"Doton: Doryūsō **__(Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)__**!" **_Half a second later…_"__**Katon: Eikōdan no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Flare Bomb Technique)__**!" **_Dozens of spikes, formed from condensed mud, shot out from the swamp in clusters, protruding outwards in an attempt to skewer the rapidly moving Snake Sannin as a rain of fireballs set the muddy and very much flammable swamp ablaze!

Sarutobi smirked. _**"Ikijigoku **__(Hell on Earth)__**!"**_

Horrifying screams of pain echoed throughout the roof and stadium, momentarily ceasing all fighting as everyone turned toward the burning swamp. To think that in mere seconds, the old Hokage had combined three techniques in a way that would kill armies. It was simply incredible! This was the kind of thing the Anbu outside the barrier could only dream of… the power and fluidity… the creativity. Only the Sandaime Hokage, the God of Shinobi, could pull off such feats. Surely Orochimaru couldn't have survived such an onslaught, right?

"Cut the acting and get out here Orochimaru… I know that isn't enough to kill you." And true enough, Orochimaru emerged a distance away from the swamp, completely unharmed. Thanks to the abundant amount of mud in the swamp, it had been child's play for the Snake Sannin to create a clone and replaced himself with it.

"Ku ku ku… not bad Sarutobi-sensei... despite your senility, your skills remain quite impressive. Now it's my turn!" Orochimaru's abnormally long tongue suddenly transformed into a snake and shot out toward the old Hokage. It was quickly incinerated by Sarutobi's flamethrower before the blaze was directed at him, forcing the Snake Sannin to raise an earth wall else he get burned to a crisp.

At first, it seemed like the shield was going to hold but as the heat gradually rose, Orochimaru quickly realized that it was only a matter of seconds before the attack got through. Knowing time was running short, he quickly escaped via substitution and charged his sensei.

The two combatants eventually collided into a furious Taijutsu battle, dozens of blows at speeds and strength that would awe Gai and Lee into a hugging session of youth. Even with both Sarutobi and Orochimaru's age, their skills were topnotch as punches were blocked, kicks redirected, elbow shot avoided, and knees were stopped by hasty hands covering the groin. But in the end, the advantage was clear. Orochimaru had speed and more stamina at his disposal and it wasn't long before Sarutobi found himself gritting his teeth in pain from a cheap shot to the kidneys. Before he could react, Orochimaru had connected with a dozen more punches and finished up with a powerful uppercut. As he fell back, Orochimaru drew a kunai and it swung it toward the Hokage's neck. Sarutobi was only just barely able to raise his own to block and shot out with another kunai.

It was pretty satisfying to feel the blade connect.

Cursing, Orochimaru was forced to back off as his opponent disappeared in a burst of speed. The wound was shallow… Barely more than a scratch but the fact that his sensei had scored a hit was unacceptable. _**"Sen'ei Jashu **__(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)__**!"**_ Orochimaru's tongue once again transformed into a snake and immediately clamped down onto Sarutobi's neck, injecting lethal venom into the elderly Hokage's system. The satisfaction the traitorous shinobi felt upon seeing this was almost palpable… until the body suddenly fell apart into mud. "Replacement…" the Snake Sannin muttered.

"Orochimaru…" Sarutobi said, appearing behind his student. The Snake Sannin remained unfazed at his seemingly apparent vulnerability and instead waited for his former master to speak. "You wish to obtain through immortality the ability to master every technique… yet how will you accomplish this when there are dozens of new techniques created every generation? Konoha has recently obtained the skills of a true developer of techniques and has gifted the shinobi with his work. Now, allow me to show you the gifts of Konoha's Creator!" Mud and earth began collecting together and take form. Larger and larger the figure became, completely awing the Snake Sannin as he watched the technique progress. _**"Doton: Gansō no Jutsu: Chimi **__(Earth Release: Rock Formation Technique: Mountain Demon)__**!"**_

Unlike with Sakura, this golem had far more defined features. Mostly humanoid in appearance, the rock construct also had horns and teeth with spikes protruded from various places along its body. With its creation complete, Sarutobi smirked as he raised his hands in a single seal. _"Iku (Go)…"_

With a roar, the demonic golem charged straight at Orochimaru, its earthen fist raised to do more than kill. It was aiming to exterminate. The sudden appearance and speed the golem possessed truly shocked the Sannin and before he could react, the rock construct had nailed him with a solid blow to the jaw. Pain flooded his body as Orochimaru staggered back as questions popped up within his twisted mind. _'Where did he learn such a technique? Sensei claimed it was developed by Konoha's Creator… I've heard rumors of such a developer…' _His eyes widened as he recalled Kabuto's Intel. _'The Kyuubi Jinchuriki! He developed this technique?' _A sick smile appeared on his face._ 'To make such powerful techniques… no doubt the Ninjutsu Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan used were also created by him. Such delicious potential!'_ He hadn't gotten the chance to witness Naruto's recent improvements due to the invasion starting, but the Snake Sannin fully intended on seeking him out afterwards. But first… the golem… With his wits collected, Orochimaru proved himself worthy of his title and dodged through each wild swing with slippery ease. Occasionally, the construct would fire its spikes at him, and more than once Orochimaru found himself dangerously close to getting injured from the high-speed projectiles. "This is getting annoying… _**Sen'ei Jashu **__(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)__**!**_"

From his sleeve, over a half dozen snakes appeared and wrapped themselves around the golem. With the construct unable to move, the Snake Sannin slammed his palm into the golem's chest. _**"Fūton: Daitoppa **__(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)__**!"**_ The raw force behind the gale contained in such a small space between Orochimaru's hand and the golem left only one option. The creature was blown back at breakneck speed, slamming into the barrier surrounding them with enough power to make its walls shimmer. Needless to say, the golem crumbled away but the minute Orochimaru had spent fighting had given Sarutobi plenty of time to prepare his next attack.

"_**Doton: Doryū Taiga **__(Earth Release: Earth Flow River)__**!"**_

A massive torrent of mud alight with fire came gushing out of the swamp. Sarutobi was fortunate that the swamp created at the beginning of the battle was still there cackling with intense flames. It was time to put the resource to use. As it approached Orochimaru who quickly leapt back as even he didn't want to risk getting hit by burning mud, it suddenly split. _**"Rin **__(Circle)__**!" **_Sarutobi ordered, switching to another seal as the river obeyed his commands. It eventually finished its circuit and heading back to the swamp in the shape of a light bulb with the Sandaime standing at the only opening.

Now surrounded by a river of gushing mud alight with fire, Orochimaru turned toward his sensei with an amused grin. "Do you truly believe this can contain me Sarutobi-sensei?"

He got a smile in return. "Always short-sided… you never were able to grasp the finer executions of Ninjutsu. Allow me to show you what the Professor can do!" Blurring through seals, Sarutobi executed his technique. _**"Doton: Doryūdan **__(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)__**!"**_

To Orochimaru's horror, six dragon heads instead of the usual one appeared around him from the river of mud. They immediately began opened fire, pelting him with hundreds of flaming mud projectiles as the Snake Sannin screamed in true pain. In his curiosity and arrogance, Orochimaru didn't have the time to create a clone to substitute with and was now taking the full brunt of his master's incredible combination technique… surrounding an enemy with the river and then attack from all sides? Truly a masterful tactic and the Sannin was experiencing the full powers of it. He could feel his bruised skin burning from the flames with the mud merely added irritation to the open wounds…

After what felt like an eternity but had really only been a minute, the attack ceased leaving Orochimaru standing there bloody, bruised, and burned. It was not a pretty sight.

"I see you live up to your name Sarutobi!"

Turning, the Sandaime was greeted with a bloody Raikage enveloped in his Lightning Release Armor Fortunately, the blood did not appear to be his own and Sarutobi didn't see any noticeable wounds. Looking past the muscular man, he saw the downed forms of Kimimaro and Jūgo… Numerous craters and spikes of what appeared to be bone littered the Raikage's battleground. "You didn't kill them."

Ē shook his head. "Both are high-ranking Oto-nins… regardless of whether or not Orochimaru lives past today, they'll likely possess Intel we need to take out any remaining bases and perhaps even rescue some of our kidnapped citizens."

"A wise decision Raikage-dono…"

"Do you think your techniques were enough to kill him?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "I can only hope so… but it's unlikely. Orochimaru has always been a resilient one…"

A furious roar snapped the two Kages' attention back toward their enemy. With his mouth wide open, the Snake Sannin proceeded to disgust Sarutobi, Ē, the Anbu, and basically everyone within viewing distance as a separate Orochimaru appeared from within his mouth, crawling out of a skin just like that of a snake. The original skin went slack as the 'new' Orochimaru stood before their eyes, saliva and what appeared to be some kind of chemical dripping off its body. Every injury that had been previously inflicted was gone, leaving the Sannin ready, able, and furious. The hatred he harbored for Konoha and its Hokage could clearly be seen on his face.

"You defeated my henchmen… and with such ease. I underestimated your power Raikage-dono." Orochimaru then faced his teacher once more with a scowl. "As for you Sarutobi-sensei… did you truly think your techniques would be enough to defeat me?"

"You were badly injured and had I moved sooner, you would be dead now."

"Yes… perhaps, but you didn't. You were expecting that last attack to finish me."

"I was hopeful," he admitted.

"Ku ku ku… Yes, even I'll admit it was a good attempt!"

"Why thank you…"

Orochimaru laughed at Sarutobi's mocking tone. "Now tell me about that technique! You said it was the Creator who developed it… Its Naruto-kun, am I right?"

Sarutobi didn't respond, but the answer was clear nonetheless.

"Ku ku ku… this is fantastic news! Such talent in creating Ninjutsu and to possess the legendary bloodline of angels… Naruto the Angel of Death!" At that very instant, a golden white light shone into the heavens, drawing the two Kages and Sannin's attention outside. They were immediately greeted with the sights of numerous giant summons, a massive lightning-charged blizzard, huge waves of sands slamming against red and blue flames, and a glowing white light clashing against a black light in the sky. Needless to say, the battle going on was incredible. "Yes… just look at that power! Going head-to-head with the Datenshi! It may not be Yami-sama… but to be able to fight on par with any member of that fearsome clan is a feat of its own!"

"Naruto-kun along with every other shinobi in Konoha bear the _Hi no Ishi (Will of Fire)_! That is how he is able to go up against the Datenshi and that is why you will lose here today," Sarutobi proudly said, watching his surrogate grandson fight with all his might.

"Spoken like a true senile old man…"

"Even if I am… this senile old man has been dominating our battle since its beginning."

Orochimaru scowled at the insult. "Not anymore…" A cruel sneer appeared on the pale shinobi's face. "Time I turn the field back in my favor and introduce to you, Sarutobi-sensei, some old friends…" It wasn't hard for the Sandaime Hokage to realize what his traitorous student meant and immediately let loose a searing inferno… but he was too late. _**"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei **__(Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)__**!"**_

"NO!"

The inferno being expelled out the Hokage's mouth suddenly quadrupled in temperature, turning white hot in an attempt to stop Orochimaru from completing his technique. But to both Kage's shock, a coffin began to rise right through the flames, shielding the Sannin from harm as Orochimaru gleefully announced, "First!"

"Raikage-dono! We must stop him!"

"Right!" In a flash, Ē had appeared beside Orochimaru with his fist already flying to decapitate the Sannin… only to share in shock. "W-What?" Blood splattered across his face and clothing, his arm shoved elbow deep in the person's flesh and moving out the back. He was so shocked that he could not even think of removing his arm from said person's chest… black markings began to recede as protruding bones crumbled away…

"I… I exist… to serve Orochimaru-sama…" Everyone could only stare in shock as the sacrificing shinobi let out his last rattling breath, content that he succeeded in protecting his master. Even the Oto-nins holding up the barrier had expressions of surprise and amazement.

"Ku ku ku HAHAHAHA! YES! YOU WERE A WONDERFUL SUBORDINATE KIMIMARO!" Orochimaru cackled, watching without remorse as the man slid off Ē's arm onto the floor. Pulling out Kusanagi, Orochimaru forced the Raikage to retreat with a single swing of his blade. "Thanks to you, the second has risen!"

Fortunately for Sarutobi and Ē, that's where the undead summoning stopped. Despite Orochimaru's efforts, the next coffin refused to rise… but it mattered not. The odds were once again in the Snake Sannin's favor. As the coffin lids fell forward revealing its contents, the undead forms of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, Orochimaru's sinister grin grew to its widest… with this, his ambition of seeing Konoha burn would be fulfilled! It was a moment of such triumph, of such sweet revenge and satisfaction for the Snake Sannin… that someone just HAD to reward him with the one technique he feared the most.

"_**Rasengan **__(Spiraling Sphere)__**!"**_

A blue orb of swirling chakra with the force of a hurricane slammed into the torso of the now screaming Snake Sannin. The raw power behind the legendary technique sent Orochimaru flying back, but before he could even collide into the purple barrier surrounding them, a flash of yellow light appeared in his path as another _**Rasengan **__(Spiraling Sphere)_ was smashed into his face.

"Impossible!" Orochimaru cried out as the attack attempted to liquefy his head. Only pure luck and years of honed reflexes allowed Orochimaru to use his body-shedding technique half a second after the second _**Rasengan **_connected. Though still somewhat injured from having taken part of the attack through his escape, he was in considerably better condition than before. But his mind was now reeling at what he had just experienced… only two shinobi in the world knew the _**Rasengan**_and out of those two, there was only one that could perform the _**Hiraishin no Jutsu **__(Flying Thunder God Technique)_… but that was impossible! He was dead! Minato is dead! He sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into his son! So how… "How… How did you use those techniques? The two legendary techniques of the Yondaime Hokage… Who are you?"

The black-hooded man smiled behind his face-mask. Standing to his full height, he drew a tri-pronged kunai with his left hand and created a _**Rasengan **_in his right. His hood fell back, revealing his spiky blond hair and sapphire eyes leaving everyone, save Sarutobi who was smiling, standing in open shock. "Sorry for the wait old man," the mysterious shinobi said before turning to face Orochimaru and his undead summons. "Hello there! I am the leader of Konoha's Yūgure (Twilight) and captain of Division One! My name…" Instantly, Orochimaru found himself once again suffering under the drilling force of Yūgure Commander's technique. "… is Minato Namikaze."

* * *

"Naruto! You're back!" Sakura exclaimed happily, even as she buried a kunai into an Oto-nin's skull. Then a tick mark appeared on the pinkette's (massive) forehead as she grabbed her teammate by the jacket and pulled him up close. "What the fuck were you doing in your mindscape? You knew about the invasion and yet you suddenly zoned out! I should beat you into the next centur-"

Naruto suddenly looked directly into her eyes… and the pinkette instantly found herself unable to speak or move as she gazed into those sapphire orbs. A gleam of pure determination and warmth around a sea of sadness could be seen within his eyes as they began to glow white with the signs of Naruto's bloodline. They were drawing her in… even though Sakura's heart (and lust) lay with Sasuke, she couldn't stop the flush that appeared on her cheeks. Then he spoke. "Sakura…"

"Huh?" was her intelligent response.

"MOVE!" Pulling the girl into his arms, Naruto leapt into the air with his wings released and flung his holy blade down upon the group of Oto-nin that had tried to sneak up behind them. The blade glowed with holy chakra and slammed into the earth, releasing a wave of golden flames upon the enemy. **"Seitōryū: Tenmō **(Holy Sword Style: Heaven's Vengeance)**!"**

They didn't stand a chance.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura muttered, somewhat embarrassed that she was in the blond angel's arms. "You can put me down now."

"What? Oh, sorry…" Returning his teammate back to the ground, Naruto retrieved Ten'yuu and looked around to get an idea of how the battle was going… unfortunately, it wasn't a pretty sight. His beloved village had transformed into a massive warzone. Building had been destroyed and countless dead civilians and shinobi littered the streets. To his right, the blond angel could see Kakashi, Zabuza, and Aoba slaughtering any unfortunate enemy in view. To the north, he could see his girlfriend battling one of the Sand Siblings and somehow creating blizzards and lightning storms whenever their powers clashed. Nearby, the Jinchūriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku was battling against a foe that clearly had a talent for fire elemental techniques. High above, Naruto could see two Datenshi reaping havoc with their bloodline. "Where's Sasuke?"

Sakura shrugged as she activated her strength augmentation and punted an enemy shinobi through a building. "He ran off to the South saying something about corrupted souls… probably has something to do with Forsaken."

"What about the rest of Zabuza's group?"

"No clue, but I overheard Shuzuki saying that the invasion was the perfect opportunity to rip the tops off foreign kunoichi… fucking pervert."

"Damn right… He's as bad as Ero-sennin," Naruto sighed, slicing off the arms of another enemy. He ignored the man's screams as Sakura finished him off via snapped neck. "What about the other rookies?"

"I haven't seen them since the invasion started."

"Shit… we need to find them. They don't stand a chance in this invasion."

"What about Haku?" Sakura said, looking at the battling ice maiden. "Shouldn't you help her?"

"No… she can handle herself." And it was true. Even with their techniques combining, Haku still had the clear advantage and Naruto could see that Temari was struggling. The blood that had splashed around the girl in the snow didn't help her case either. "C'mon, we need to find the others. Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza are more than enough for this area… in fact, I don't even see any more enemies."

Looking around, Sakura realize her teammate was right. Zabuza had only just finished off the last Oto-nin in the immediate area and had run off in search for more victims. "Alright… anyways, what happened to you? You went into your mindscape right when the invasion started! That's not like you at all!" Despite moving across the village at high speeds, Sakura didn't miss Naruto's wince. "What happened, Naruto? And where did you get that crimson sword?"

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"**Naruto-kun…"**_

_He didn't see Ashbringer or Nightmare standing beside him. All the registered was that voice… it was heavenly music to his ears. The sweet sound of a demon lord, of Meigetsu, the Kyuubi no Yoko and the woman he lov- no… he had Haku now… but what was he supposed to say now? A battle that would decide the fate of Konoha was raging on in reality but he couldn't leave… She was standing before him. After disappearing for over a month, she had finally returned. He couldn't even begin to express the joy he felt from seeing her again… but… "Mei-hime… how… Where have you been?" Just like that, the gates flooded open. "A month and nine days! That's how long you've been gone! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? How upset Hitomi was when her mother suddenly disappeared? WHERE WERE YOU?" He sounded like a sissy but did he care? Not at all… he had to know why she disappeared… why she left him…_

_Tears began to well up in her eyes as she gazed at her vessel. He had changed so much since the Academy. Instead of a weak teenager with delusions of power and adequacy, she saw a powerful shinobi brimming with confidence and the abilities to back it up. She knew that the stress and chakra of shinobi's caused accelerated growth and with the regenerative powers Meigetsu bestowed upon her vessel, it was magnified in Naruto leaving him with a sixteen year old body despite his age of fourteen. His mind had advanced too, allowing her to see and experience so much more. The things she had seen, the memories… the emotions… she had spent the last month experiencing everything Naruto had felt for her. It was staggering the love he held for her… and the pain he went through. Every instant of heartbreaking agony, every sparkle of pure joy, all of it because of her… the Bijū responsible for the last twelve years of ridicule and hatred… it was… unbelievable. **"I… Naruto-kun…" **How was she supposed to express her feelings? The sea of misery and regret that raged within her was calling out for him… only he could calm the storm. **"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun… I should've known how you felt…"**_

_How he felt? What was she talking about? It was like she knew… "No… how did you…?"_

_Seeing that Meigetsu was too choked up to respond Ashbringer stepped up to explain._ "Naruto-kun… when you changed your mindscape into this land, you also changed how you store certain memories and emotions."_ She gestured to the vast forest behind her. _"Simply put, each of the trees represents an emotion in regards to an event or person. In this case, a Cherry Blossom Tree would represent love… and Meigetsu discovered the one that expressed your feelings for her. By connecting herself to it, she was exposed to every memory, feeling, and thought you've ever had for her."

_Naruto felt his heart plummet upon hearing this. _'She knows…'_ This was never supposed to happen. He had chosen to give up his feelings for Haku and he was happy with his decision! Meigetsu had left him… and had invaded his privacy. Besides, there was still the matter of her mate, Shizaru. Even if he did let himself succumb to his feelings, Meigetsu was still committed to someone else. "It doesn't matter Mei-hime… There's no need to apologize."_

_"**B-But…" **How could he say it like that? Even though she was a demon, Meigetsu understood the pains and joys of love. She knew how much Naruto had suffered under his feelings for her… so how? How could he dismiss and forgive her so easily?_

_"Mei-hime… you have Shizaru and I now have a girlfriend. There's no need for you to apologize. I shouldn't have fallen for you and even though I'm still in love with you… I'm also in love with Haku-chan. This works out for both of us!" Naruto said smiling, even though it was a little strained. "You don't have to worry about my feelings anymore and I can fulfill my promise of reuniting you with Shizaru! I'm happy with Haku-chan."_

_"**I… Naruto-kun…" **Meigetsu muttered. She knew that while the majority of what Naruto had said was the truth, he had lied too. Naruto loved her and even with his growing feelings for Haku, she would always have a part of his heart. And if she was to be completely honest… he had a part of hers as well. But… **"You're right Naruto-kun. This is for the best."**_

_Naruto stoically nodded his head._

_He would not break… could not break._

_"**But… before you go… just so that we can both know what it's like…" **Meigetsu approached her vessel, her beautiful red eyes piercing his very soul and heart. She enveloped the teen in a hug, pressing her entire body against his. She felt him return the gesture, wrapping his arms tightly around her frame and pull her close. Both relished in the closeness. It was warm, comforting, and made their hearts sing… it was bliss._

_He knew what she was going to do. And he knew in his heart that he had to stop it. "Mei-hime… I don't think…"_

_"**I know… but just once." **Before he could react, Meigetsu had her lips pressed against his own… and it was pure ecstasy. They could feel the passion, the happiness, the love flooding through each other as they kissed. Both knew that this would likely never happen again and they wanted… no, they needed to cherish this moment of union for as long as possible. It was hot and steamy; so full of passion that it brought moans to them both. It felt like an eternity of bliss, but like all good things, it had to end. Tears slid down their cheeks as they finally broke apart; their passion for the other evident in their eyes as they let loose labored breaths. They were betraying their loved ones… but the overwhelming feelings they had for each other crushed that guilt away. **"I love you Naruto-kun… I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize your feelings. It took so long for me to realize mine… but now I know… I love you and I always will."**_

_Tears continued to fall. "Me too Mei-hime…"_

_"**Here…" **A magnificent crimson sword was placed in his hand. Like that of the Ten'yuu, the blade itself was a single-edged straight katana. Black flame designs, somewhat similar to that of Sasuke's cursed seal, were etched upon the blade's length. A large ruby sat at the end of the black handle and surprisingly, there was no hand guard.** "This is my sword. The Guren Kitetsu **(Crimson Lotus Demon-Splitter)**… combined with the Ten'yuu **(Divine Grace)** and the Mugetsu **(Moonless Sky)**, your Santōryū is complete. Like the other swords, this blade will allow you to control our demonic chakra with more ease. After this invasion is over, I'll start teaching you some Matōryū** (Devil Sword Style)** techniques. Its… consider that sword as the first part of my apology for hurting you, Naruto-kun. I wish I could apologize differently, but this is the best I can do." **Before he could protest to that, Meigetsu had pressed her lips against Naruto's once more, eliciting a pained but loving moan of want from them both before backing away. **"I couldn't resist doing it once more… okay… go Naruto-kun. We can talk more later."**_

_Naruto nodded and faded from the mindscape, but not before whispering, "Thank you Mei-hime… I-I love you."_

_"**I love you too…"**_

* * *

"Naruto?"

Sakura's concerned voice quickly brought the angel back to reality. A tear had slid down his cheek as he recalled what had happened. It hurt… it would always hurt. But that pain came with a sense of happiness. Meigetsu, the Kyuubi no Yōko had returned! There was no way he'd lose today.. "Just had a lot on my mind… I'm fine now, Sakura."

Unconvinced but not wanting to pry, Sakura merely nodded as the two continued their trek around the village. Thanks to the pinkette's chakra sonar, they knew exactly where their missing teammate was and fully intended on joining up with him. Together, they could take on the Datenshi without too much difficulty.

Minutes later, Sakura suddenly felt an insanely powerful chakra coming toward them at breakneck speeds. But it wasn't aimed at her; no, it was going straight for… "NARUTO! LOOK OUT!"

A streak of black from the sky slammed the unsuspecting blond into the earth. Blood splattered the ground as Naruto tried to recover from his attacker's powerful and unexpected blow but soon realized that he was being held down. He was being pinned face-down and couldn't see who the enemy was but the mere feel of his attacker's chakra was enough to identify him. "Datenshi…"

Seigen Datenshi grinned as he drew his sword, completely ignoring the malevolent demonic chakra radiating from his captive. His hood had been thrown back, giving Sakura a clear view of his face. With a strong jaw, amber eyes, and wavy brown hair, the man was quite a looker… had it not been for the sadistic and bloodthirsty smile on his face. "Good guess! You owe me a fight Namikaze! I've been looking forward to our match in the Chūnin Selection Exams this past month but Orochimaru and Kabuto just had to start the invasion early." The powerful shinobi scoffed as he glanced at the purple barrier where Orochimaru resided battling his former sensei and the Raikage. Even with the raging fires and explosions happening within, he was unimpressed. The slimy snake didn't stand a chance, even with his forbidden techniques. "But it's no matter… here we are on a true battlefield in the midst of a war. Now let's see whose bloodline is stronger! Shin'en (Abyss) versus Tentai (Heavenly Body)… a battle to the death!" Seigen cackled and swung his sword.

"_**Raiton: Jiki: Jikan Tōketsu**__ (Lightning Release: Magnetism: Frozen Time)__**!"**_

The black blade suddenly stopped its descent just inches from Naruto's exposed neck. Despite his considerable strength, Seigen could not get the blade to move. Cursing, he glared at the pink-haired one responsible. Foul chakra began to build up in his hand. "How dare you stop my sword… You're going to pay for that. Reiko wanted to be the one to kill you, but I think she'll just have to deal with the disappointment!" But before he could retaliate, Naruto slammed his elbow into Seigen's knee giving himself the opportunity to escape to Sakura's side.

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto breathed. "You caught me off guard that time… it won't happen again!"

Seigen laughed as he released his black wings. An aura of black chakra swirled around him as he pointed his sword at his clan's hated nemesis. "I hope you're ready for this! My Shūsui (Clear Autumn Water) wants your blood!"

"Get ready Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he charged. In a flash the two collided with their swords slammed against each other before taking to the sky. It was a deadly dance of blades as the two continued to trade blows, slashing and blocking each strike that came their way before Naruto suddenly blurred away. Using the **Rokushiki** style, the blond angel was able to make instantaneous sharp turns and was able to slip by Seigen's guard, reappearing behind him in mid-swing. The shinobi quickly ducked under the swing and after flipping his sword into a reverse grip, slammed his blade into Naruto's in a shower of sparks as the two battled for dominance. Eyes locked upon each other as they pushed, trying to overwhelm the other with their strength but neither gaining ground.

Seconds ticked by before the two finally separated, flying above the village at such high speeds that they were nothing but black and white blurs to the shinobi below. Twisting away from Seigen's sword thrust, Naruto swung Ten'yuu up at the Datenshi's ribs only for the attack to miss and be immediately returned with an overhead strike. Naruto, not one to back down, snarled as he slammed his blade back in retaliation. "Not bad Namikaze! You've improved since your fight with that ice bitch!" Siegen sneered as he kicked Naruto away. Charging after him, the Datenshi quickly appeared above Naruto's still falling form and swung his blade down. The hastily raised block shuddered from the impact as Siegen rained dozens of strikes, smashing his black sword into Ten'yuu with such strength that shockwaves could be seen. It was almost too painful to watch as dozens of shinobi, ally and enemy alike, stared in awe at the two angels plummeting toward the earth from high in the sky. Blow after blow, the assault continued before Seigen finished up with a rib-cracking kick to his torso. "Hahaha! Try again!"

Fortunately, the blond quickly recovered from his fall and lashed out with a horizontal slice only for it to be batted aside. Not deterred, Naruto unleashed a high speed combination of jabs, hoping to impale or at least injure his opponent in the volley. But it was for naught as Seigen slapped the blade away each time before finally striking back. A deep cut now bled from Naruto's leg, staining his pants as he tried to back away in pain… he blindly swung his sword, hoping to put some distance between them but the Datenshi laughingly knocked it aside in an exaggerated gesture to expose Naruto's chest for a final strike… _'Does he really think I'm that weak?' _Naruto thought triumphantly. Before Seigen could take advantage of the opening, Naruto spun around, having used the Datenshi's parry, which had also left him wide open, for momentum and swung his sword that glowed with the signs of chakra begging to be released. **"Seitōryū: Dai Tengiri **(Holy Sword Style: Great Celestial Slash)**!"**

Seigen's eyes widened as an enormous crescent of golden white chakra erupted from Naruto's swinging blade, moving at speeds too fast for him to dodge. "Well shit…"

BOOM!

The blast exploded against the black angel, illuminating the sky with its blinding light. Nearby shinobi were forced to shield their eyes from the explosion but mentally, they cheered at what appeared to be the Datenshi's defeat. But Naruto knew better… and when the light finally died down, he was unsurprised to see Seigen only mildly singed with a shallow cut across his chest. If anything, the blond angel was annoyed at how infinitesimal the damage was. He wasn't even bleeding!

But before Seigen could even begin taunting Naruto at the ineffectiveness of his attack, Sakura appeared above him, her fist reared back with bloody intentions. "SHANNARO!" There was an audible crack as the Datenshi was sent plummeting into the earth and obliterating a building upon impact! A plume of dust followed the destruction as Naruto swooped down and grabbed Sakura out from her descent.

"Nice one Sakura!" Naruto said, holding the green-glowing girl close as they flew away. They knew Seigen wasn't down for the count yet… he was simply too powerful, but that blow would probably have him seeing double for at least a moment. That gave them the time to execute a tactical retreat to find allies willing to help. While they would prefer their own teammate, even the rookies would be helpful as Naruto had given them techniques that, while not enough for true damage, would be detrimental to Seigen's maneuverability at the very least.

"I hope that punch gave him the mother of all headaches," Sakura muttered, deactivating her strength technique to conserve chakra. She was relieved to see that Naruto's leg wound had partially healed… though she mentally noted that the healing was significantly faster than before. Then again, he had the chakra to spare.

Naruto grinned. "I'm sure it did. You really can pack quite a punch."

"Hehe, you know this from experience."

"Yes I would… bitch."

"Hey! You're the one who acted like an idiot!"

"And that gives you the right to beat me black and blue?"

"YES!"

"Oh… Well, I was pretty stupid… But it still hurt! So fuck you!"

"Maybe later… I can see Neji and Tenten. Looks like they need some help," Sakura said, ending their banter with a teasing smile. She always did enjoy messing around with Naruto since neither held any real intent in their words for the other. It always served to calm each other down in dangerous situations that could afford talking.

Flying down, the two saw Neji and Tenten valiantly fighting off a trio of Chūnin in an alley… and winning. If only barely. Neji was keeping them back with his Jūken (Gentle Fist) with his teammate providing cover with her seemingly endless supply of weapons. The tactic had proved effective so far, but it was only a matter of time before the Chūnin somehow overwhelmed them. Not wanting to leave their friends in such a predicament, Naruto released his teammate, letting Sakura drop the fifteen feet with her fist reared back.

Thanks to his Byakugan, Neji had seen the two's approach and leapt back just in time to avoid the earth-shattering impact. The blow instantly crushed one enemy as a shockwave threw back the other two. Before they could recover, Neji had blurred over and killed them with a quick jab to their hearts.

"Naruto!" Tenten chirped, happy to see her friend and teacher flying down. "Thanks for the help. I wasn't sure how much longer we could've held them off."

"Yes… I thank you for the assistance," Neji said with a bow. "Fate was kind to have brought you to us."

Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped at Neji's behavior, still not quite understanding his ramblings of fate and destiny. Fortunately, there didn't appear to be any enemies in the area leaving them free to speak for the time being. Naruto turned to Tenten. "Have you used it yet?"

The brunette shook her head. "Not yet, I want to conserve my chakra. We have no idea how long this battle is going to last."

The blond angel nodded, ignoring the confused looks from Sakura and Neji. "Good decision, because we're going to need just about every ounce of chakra you two have… is he moving yet Sakura?"

"He'll be here in ten seconds!"

"Shit! No time to explain… bottom line is we're fighting someone as strong as a Kage so stay on your toes!" Naruto barked, pulling out Mugetsu just in time as a maniacally grinning Seigen materialized before him, his blade slammed against his own with such force that the resulting shockwave knocked the others back. With a loud curse, Naruto swung with Ten'yuu in a vertical slash only for it to be parried and returned with a stabbing thrust. The blond jerked back and smacked the enemy blade aside, spun around, and scored a shallow cut on the Datenshi's arm but was instantly rewarded with a kick to the the two began trading blows. Still, it was the first real hit he had scored and Naruto considered that an achievement. It was fortunate that Naruto was better at Nitōryū than Ittōryū as the battle was now much more even, especially since he could still use his legs for **Aka Ashi **(Red Leg). With that versatility available, Naruto struck. Stabbing both swords into the ground, the blond swung both his legs straight into Seigen's chin. The Datenshi was sent skyward, his body temporarily paralyzed as Naruto appeared above him, somersaulting into a crushing ax kick with both swords swinging down in tangent. **"Planche À Découper **(Cutting Board)**!"**

Unable to move, Seigen took the full blow with a scream of pain. The two blades sliced clean through his armor and into his side, literally cutting open his lung and filling it with blood… while the ax-kick sent him plummeting into the earth below, cratering the earth leaving the Datenshi groaning in excruciating pain. Blood had already begun to pool in the crater, soaking the feathers of his black wings… but it only served to darken his image of death and invincibility, especially when… he started standing up?

"What the fuck is he?" Naruto demanded. "Tenten!"

"Already on it!" In a puff of smoke, Naruto's own violin appeared in the brunette's hands. It was a gift that was perfect for the budding weapon mistress should her supply of projectiles run out or if she simply wished to fight more conservatively. After all, the only chakra the girl used was for summoning and stamina, meaning that she would have a near-full tank upon using the violin! Raising her bow, Tenten smirked at the bleeding fallen angel and struck up a battle-worthy tune.

Blood-pumping music began to fill the air, providing a rather fitting background to the battle being fought in the air. As the melody continued, dozens of musical notes began to form and fill the air.

But there wasn't enough…

"Namikaze!"

Seigen was back on his feet.

"You think these little baby scratches are enough to beat me?" Seigen laughed, spreading his blood soaked wings. In a flash, the Datenshi materialized before the blond angel, swinging his black blade down with all his strength. The blades clashed with tremendous force, sending Naruto flying back from the impact alone. "C'MON NAMIKAZE! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!"

Naruto cursed as Seigen flew after him swinging, forcing him to block as he recklessly glanced at Tenten… She was only now approaching the first hundred chakra notes. _'Shit… she doesn't have the skill or chakra to create the numbers we need instantaneous…' _A biting pain brought Naruto back to earth at the gash the Datenshi scored on his abdomen. "UGHH… dammit, get back! **Seitōryū: Dai Tengiri **(Holy Sword Style: Great Celestial Slash)**!**" The blinding crescent of holy chakra slammed into Seigen's sword, pushing him back and giving Naruto the time to turn toward Sakura, Neji, and two Konoha Chūnin that had been drawn by the music. "Hit him with everything you've got! We need to buy Tenten time!"

"HAI!"

"Oh, planning something are you?" Seigen smirked, having returned from knocking off the wave of chakra with nary a scratch. What was more disconcerting was that despite the still bleeding injuries that should've resulted in death by now, the Datenshi remained upright and battle-ready! What was he? "What could you weak mortals possibly do to me? I'm a Datenshi! Only demons, angels, and Kages could hurt me-"

As if to personally remind and answer him, Sakura suddenly appeared beside him, her fist once again cocked back and enveloped in a green glow. She smirked. "Déjà vu… heh, bye bye!"

"Oh that's just not righ-"

WHAM!

The earth-shaking punch sent Seigen plummeting toward the earth in agonizing pain! So strong was the punch that the Datenshi actually smashed through two buildings before hitting the ground, leaving not only his jaw shattered, but several of his ribs and left leg. The blow also knocked Shūsui out from his hand and was now frozen in midair, courtesy of a sadistically smiling Sakura… _**"Raiton: Jiki: Uragiri **__(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Betrayal)__**!"**_ Honed by its master's bioelectric signature, Seigen's sword shot down at high speeds and pierced him straight through his stomach and into the broken rubble under him. Blood spurted out from the wound and his mouth as he fought down a scream of agonizing pain. "Ugh… okay. I'll admit it! That hurt!" Seigen snarled, coughing up blood. Being impaled by your own sword really pissed him off… and he was pinned too! He glared at Sakura. "That's thrice you've hit and injured me… girl, I'm going to kill you! Where the hell is Reiko? She was the one who… what the…?"

"_**Ninpō: Gensōkyoku **__(Ninja Art: Fantasia)__**!"**_

Tenten had finally finished! Hundreds of musical notes formed from chakra littered the air! It was almost pretty… definitely something the kids would like, but of course, like all things in the shinobi world, they served a much more dangerous purpose. Slowly, they began to collect and swirl around the Datenshi, trapping the enemy in a perfect dome. As the music played faster and faster, the notes moved at greater speeds. Faster and faster and faster… until finally! With one decisive stroke of her violin, the chakra flew inward and struck!

There was no escape. An attack that complete encompassed the enemy in foreign chakra at high speeds. Seigen couldn't even protect himself as his already injured and pinned-down body got bombarded by hundreds of musical notes. Individually, they would be nothing! The power behind each note was low Chūnin at best… but multiplying that force by the hundreds at every point of his body (including his groin)… needless to say, Seigen screamed.

Naruto and Sakura flickered downed to Tenten who already had Neji looking at her in poorly-hid concern. The other two Chūnin were standing ready in case Seigen somehow survived the assault.

"Tenten! Are you okay?"

Tenten smiled. "I'm fine guys… I just used too much chakra."

"You did great Tenten," Naruto said, also smiling. "You'd better head to the hospital or the nearest evacuation site. This battle is far from over."

"No! I can still fight!"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I can still fight! I still have some chakra left! I won't be left out from this fight…"

Naruto sighed. She could see the determination in the brunette's eyes, but this was a fight that she could easily get killed in. He gestured for his teammate to give it a shot. "Ten-chan…" Sakura started. "You're already suffering from mild chakra exhaustion… Use any more and you might actually die! We just don't want to see you get hur-"

"GYYAAHHH!"

Whirling around, the four genin were treated to the horrifying sight of the two Konoha Chūnin with bloody hands sticking out of their chests… They couldn't see the perpetrator, but Seigen quickly identified the enemy for them. "It's about damn time! Where were you Reiko?"

"I was just having a little fun," the gorgeous Datenshi giggled, throwing both bodies toward Seigen. She brought her blood-covered finger to her mouth and slowly licked the red liquid away, giving sultry looks to the stunned genin until her eyes landed on Sakura. "Kyah! Sakura-chan! How've you been? Did you miss me since our last encounter? I sure did… your blood… mm… so delicious..."

'_Fucking creepy vampire,' _Sakura thought, conveniently forgetting her own acts of vampirism with one Sasuke Uchiha. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing the second broach around her cloak… the Talisman of Fire… Her Talisman of Fire! She knew the female Datenshi was here for the other two._ 'I need to get the Gears ready…'_

Reiko pouted at Sakura's refusal to respond. "Aww, are you still mad at me for taking the Talisman of Fire?" She sighed dramatically, as if the pinkette's lack of response had truly depressed her, before turning to her fellow Datenshi and yanked out the sword impaled through his stomach. "Seigen-kun! Hurry up! I want to taste Sakura-chan again…"

Seigen didn't even flinch at Reiko's violent… assistance and instead merely scowled as he grabbed the nearly-dead Chūnin and sunk his teeth into the man's neck. _**"Hakaiton: **__**Datsuryoku**__(Destruction Release: __Draining of Strength__)__**!"**_

Before their very eyes, the Konoha Genins were left watching in horror as Seigen drink every ounce of blood in their fellow shinobi… and then use the chakra and blood to regenerate? It was true! They could see the wounds all beginning to heal… and just like that, after two minutes of draining both Chūnin of their blood, Seigen was standing again as if he was never hurt in the first place! The two brave shinobi that had risked their lives to help Naruto and his friends were now nothing more than skeletons.

The sword wielding Datenshi walked to Reiko's side, cracking his neck as he did so. "Man… that felt good. Gotta admit though, pinky over there can really pack a punch."

Reiko giggled. "That's my Sakura-chan… and you know you loved it!"

"True."

"Masochist."

"This coming from the sadistic vampire…"

"Well, Takaya is a sadomasochist… best of both worlds!" Reiko chirped. "But I personally prefer that Zabuza guy… so big and strong with the smell of a demon… mmm, gets me all wet just thinking about him."

"You can fuck him later." Reiko shivered but that was completely ignored by Seigen whose attention was focused solely on Naruto. "Right now, we have a Tentai (Heavenly Body) user to kill… and you want those Talismans."

"What about the others?"

"Hmm, both…" Seigen suddenly materialized behind Tenten, his sword impaled straight through her chest. "… are a nuisance."

"TENTEN!"

Almost instantly, Naruto appeared with his foot in Seigen's neck, sending the Datenshi flying back into a nearby building. **"… Collier **(Neck)**!" **Naruto's face was the picture of rage and fury. How dare this bastard attack his friends! He wasn't going to let up. With Ten'yuu and Mugetsu alight with their chakras, Naruto flew in and slammed his blades into Seigen's sword, releasing the energy at the very instant of impact. The explosion of chakra that followed had a slightly singed Datenshi escaping into the air just before Naruto appeared above him, his swords swinging down in an overhead strike.

CLANG!

The three blades met, sending sparks into the air as Seigen blocked, redirected, and finally countered only for Naruto to duplicate his actions. The two trades blows, weaving through each other's swings and stabs as they moved further and further away from the blonde's friends. In fact, they were actually fighting above the Hokage Monument. _'I need to end this fight… and keep Seigen away from the others!' _And with that thought in mind, the blond angel attacked with renewed vigor. **"Seitōryū: Dai Tengiri **(Holy Sword Style: Great Celestial Slash)**!"**

Meanwhile, Sakura quickly ran over to her injured friend, her hands already glowing with the signs of medical chakra. She made sure to keep one eye on Reiko, but the deadly kunoichi seemed content to let Sakura heal her friend first… But the pinkette knew it wouldn't be enough… she only knew basic first aid and Tenten's heart had been pierced! She knew her teammate couldn't use his holy healing techniques since they all required long uninterrupted periods of time, but with him keeping the sword-wielding Datenshi suitably distracted, they may be able to have Neji escape with Tenten to the nearest evacuation point. "Neji!" Sakura barked, forcing a soldier pill down the brunette's throat. The extra chakra would help her survive, if only marginally. "Take Tenten and go to the nearest evacuation site! There'll be medic-nins stationed there! I've done all I can, but that'll only give you another minute of extra time… so hurry! We'll hold them off!"

The Hyuuga branch member instantly took off with Tenten in his arms, moving at speeds that proved his status as a prodigy of Konoha. "This can't be your fate… I refuse for this to be your fate… just hang on Tenten, I'll get you there in no time," Neji muttered on his breath, using his near-perfect chakra control to blur through the village to the evacuation point.

"Did you have to do that Seigen-kun? I know you don't like music, but look how sad they are…" Reiko commented absentmindedly, not even bothering to look at the escaping Neji and Tenten or even Seigen who was now long gone and fighting Naruto. She did, however, see Sakura slowly took a stance, her beautiful face marred with a look of murderous intent. "Oh! Sakura-chan! Are you finally ready to fi-eh? What are you doing?"

Steam had begun to rise from the pinkette's body as her skin became flush and sweaty. "I'm going to make you pay… **Giya Secando **(Gear Second)**!**"

Reiko smiled. "You used that technique against that Rock Lee guy… At first, I thought it was you opening the **Hachimon **(Eight Gates), but I quickly realized that wasn't the case. Whatever it is you're doing to your body, it clearly involves chakra and that automatically means your technique can't affect m-URK!"

"You talk too much…" the pinkette growled with her fist buried in Reiko's stomach. Watching the woman cough up blood from the brutal blow was extremely satisfying. "You are right though… had I been releasing my chakra to somehow increase my physical abilities, your _**Hitei **__(Negation)_ would've rendered it useless. But…"

Sakura suddenly vanished, leaving behind afterimages as she attacked Reiko from all sides. And even as she attacked, she spoke… wanting the Datenshi to know that her supposed all-powerful technique that could nullify and destroy any Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and even some Taijutsu… had flaws that could be exposed. "My Gears involved the usage of the Elemental Talismans to control different aspects of my body… from _within._" Reiko's eyes widened. "Hehehe… I see you figured it out! That's right! The chakra never leaves my body! And it was all thanks to you that I figured it out…" Sakura whispered, relishing in twisting the knife a little deeper. "After fighting you directly, I figured out your technique's weaknesses! As long as you have it on, you also can't release chakra outside your body! I noticed how all your Genjutsu techniques required physical contact to initiate… So I have to thank you for giving me all the clues and showing me all the flaws… now, thanks to my gears, I can exploit it perfectly!"

"Even with your Gears… you're still no match for the Datenshi! You and Namikaze will die today… Konoha will fall and those Talismans will be mine!" Reiko growled, completely losing her usual seductive tone as she futilely attempted to locate her opponent. There was no way this stupid girl, a mortal with pink hair, could her technique! It was impossible! But even so…

"We'll see about that…" a voice whispered from behind. Reiko froze… "It's payback time bitch."

No… she was a Datenshi! Even if her technique had somehow failed against this girl, she wouldn't lose!

She couldn't lose…

"Bring it."

* * *

Note – The Allied Shinobi Forces is said to have around eighty thousand shinobi… so, if we were to incorrectly assume that each country have the same number of forces, that would mean that each individual Hidden Shinobi Village possess approximately sixteen thousand shinobi and this doesn't include the retired or genin! Thus, in thist story, the invading force on Konoha is approximately ten thousand, most of which are shinobi and mercenaries from Sound. It really didn't make much sense to me when I saw the anime version. I mean, it looked like there were barely a thousand shinobi attacking and they expected to pull of an invasion?

* * *

**Techniques:**

**Collier **(Neck)

**Planche À Découper **(Cutting Board) - Original

**Seitōryū: Tenmō **(Holy Sword Style: Heaven's Vengeance) - Original

**Seitōryū: Dai Tengiri **(Holy Sword Style: Great Celestial Slash) - Original

**_Ninpō: Gensōkyoku _**_(Ninja Art: Fantasia) - Original_

_****__Rasengan __(Spiraling Sphere)_

_______****__Sen'ei Jashu __(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)_

_______****__Ikijigoku __(Hell on Earth) - Original  
_

**_Katon: Gōenka no Jutsu _**_(Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Technique) - Original_

_****__Katon: Eikōdan no Jutsu __(Fire Release: Flare Bomb Technique) - Original_

_****__Raiton: Kyūden __(Lightning Release: Ball Lightning) - Original_

**_Raiton: Jiki: Uragiri _**_(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Betrayal) - Original_

_****__Raiton: Jiki: Jikan Tōketsu__ (Lightning Release: Magnetism: Frozen Time) - Original_

___****__Fūton: Daitoppa __(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_

_****__Daikamaitachi no Jutsu __(Great Sickle Weasel Technique)_

_****__Daisen Fūkōheki __(Great Fan Wind Roaring Wall)  
_

___****__Fūjin Chūten __(Wind God Rising to the Heavens) - Original_

_____****__Doton: Doryūsō __(Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)_

_______****__Doton: Doryū Taiga __(Earth Release: Earth Flow River)_

_______****__Doton: Doryūdan __(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)_

_____****__Doton: Yomi Numa __(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)_

_______****__Doton: Gansō no Jutsu: Chimi __(Earth Release: Rock Formation Technique: Mountain Demon) - Original_

**_Sabaku Kyū _**_(Sand Binding Coffin)_

**_Sabaku Sōsō _**_(Sand Waterfall Funeral)_

**_Messa Bakusō_**_(Ruining Sand Waterfall Burial)_

**_Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki_** _(Ice Release: Swallow Snowstorm)_

_****__Hyōton: Hyōkai __(Ice Release: Frozen Sea) - Original_

_****__Hyōton: Byakuryū Bōfūsetsu __(Ice Release: White Dragon Blizzard) - Original_

**_Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei _**_(Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)_

**_Hakaiton: __Datsuryoku_**_(Destruction Release: __Draining of Strength)____ - Original_

* * *

**A/N - Well, here's the first chapter of the invasion! I am dreadfully sorry this took so long, but I ended up being a lot busier during the summer than I normally am! First I went to NYC, then to a ranch, then had one of my family's cars stolen, then college, girls, parties, ninja, pirates, vampires, platypuses, dragons, Emma Watson and Megan Fox making out... damn, that would be hot... etc etc... it was ridiculous! Adding onto that, this chapter was surprisingly difficult to write. Writing dialogue for Orochimaru just makes me feel... disgusting. And I just can't seem to get the Raikage's method of speech down... oh well.  
**

**Anyways, as always, I beg of you all to please review this and my other stories! We authors truly relish the moments we see we've gotten a new review and I am no exception to that mindset. I will try to get another chapter up as soon as possible, but with college back on, I can't make any promises... but I'll try my best! I already have the first couple pages done! SO yea... it might just come out soon! Hopefully... maybe... idk... hmm... oh, and please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Aloha! (Note, Aloha has three different meanings: Hello, Goodbye, I love you... obviously I meant the second meaning, but if you're a really hot girl, I meant the third one.)**

**YAY ME!  
**


	22. Invasion Part 2

**Title: Naruto the Angel of Death**

**Author: Elredar Skylance**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece save for the things I invent in this story.**

_**A/N: I am so sorry to all of my faithful readers (are there any of you even left?! I hope so!) for taking so long but life truly got in the way. College, finances, family, and romance… the usual basically. I can say I am very happy… which generally means that writing out fighting scenes becomes exponentially more difficult. Oh well! Anyways, please enjoy this latest chapter and I can promise you that the next one will be out soon!**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**__** As stated in the previous chapter, several things will have been changed. Sword forms are known as Ten'yuu **__(Divine Grace)__** and Mugetsu **__(Moonless Sky) __**while the scythe will now be known as Shikei **__(Death Penalty)__**. Takaya's name has been changed to Shisō and there are probably a bunch of other things I should include, but I'm feeling a tad lazy. Please note that after the Invasion Arc is finished, I will be going back and fixing up the rest of my story since frankly… it sucks. I will be fixing the grammar, plot, characterization, flow, and control the strength a bit more. I'm not sure when this will occur, but it will occur. The first chapter has already been rewritten actually, but I want to repost them all in a single rush.**_

**Chapter 22 – Invasion Part 2**

* * *

"**Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere)**!"**

Once more, Orochimaru found himself screaming under the force of Minato's legendary technique. Since his introduction, the Yūgure Commander had been relentlessly attacking the Snake Sannin. The entire battleground was littered with the Namikaze's Hiraishin kunai, allowing him to teleport anywhere within the barrier in an instant. It was only luck and skillful execution that Orochimaru's snake Ninjutsu allowed him to hide and eventually insert the sealing talismans into the now fully animated the undead shinobi turned mindless killing machines via snake summons. The two undead were now engaged in a furious battle with the Sandaime and Ē, literally converting the entirety of the rooftop into a mangrove forest (trees in water with a swamp nearby). But none of this registered to Orochimaru's twisted mind as he continued to suffer under Minato's power, completely oblivious to the seal markers placed on his body. His mind was focused on what was maddening and completely impossible! Minato apparent life! He was supposed to be dead! No… he was dead! The Snake Sannin had witnessed the sacrifice that claimed his life! Yet here he stood, forcing him to shed and regenerate countless times. He had already used up half of his chakra reserves and had been unable to retaliate since the Yūgure Commander's appearance. "How… You're supposed to be dead! I witnessed your death! How are you still alive?"

Minato laughed, finally pausing in his assault. "Do you really think I'm so naïve as to tell someone seeking immortality how I'm still alive?"

"You know of my ambition Minato…"

"So?"

"Just think of how Konoha would benefit from my research!"

"What are you talking about, Orochimaru?"

"Immortality… Shinobi that can serve their village for centuries! Shinobi that can never die! Think of the possibilities! All you have to do is tell me your secret! Konoha would become the greatest shinobi village of all time!"

"And again, you insult my intelligence Orochimaru! You're attacking the very village you proclaim to help and yet you expect me to believe your words?!" Minato sneered. "But… just to screw with that twisted mind of yours, I'll tell you this. I'm technically still dead…"

Orochimaru's mind was whirling at the mystery standing before him. What did he mean by that? How could he be dead and alive at the same time? He needed to find out… even if he had to force it out of him. It could be that missing key he had been searching for in possessing a permanent host… his soul was already immortal, but the bodies continued to decay and reject his presence. Whatever Minato had done, he had to have it! **"Sen'ei Ta-**URK!" But just as Orochimaru was about to unleash dozens of poisonous snakes, Minato appeared above him with another orb of chakra drilling itself into the Sannin's body.

"Too slow Orochimaru!" the former Yondaime shouted, kicking his opponent's body away before he disappeared in a yellow flash. He reappeared a millisecond later in Orochimaru's path, a sphere of swirling chakra liquefying the mud clone the Sannin had hastily replaced himself with. "Still as slippery as a snake… you've gotten faster since we last fought," Minato complimented, quickly locating his opponent. But even with his opponent's improved speed, Minato's style was the Rokushiki… the official Taijutsu of Yūgure (Twilight) designed to combat the deadliest of foes. It was fast, precise, and easily augmented by any additional skills a practitioner may develop. No matter which of Orochimaru's skills he improved, it didn't make him invincible and that was enough.** "Rankyaku **(Storm Leg)**!"**

Orochimaru didn't immediately respond as he ducked under the wave of chakra, instead taking the time to notice the slouch in Minato's posture as an indication to his exhaustion. He smirked. "And you've gotten weaker… whatever you did to keep yourself alive clearly cost you!" the Snake Sannin laughed as he summoned his sword, twirling it nonchalantly to block another wave. "I can see that you're stamina is running low and while you've admittedly used a large amount of chakra fighting me, it's nowhere near the amount a former Hokage of Konohagakure should possess! You're weak now!" With that cackled statement, Orochimaru charged with Kusanagi raised to kill… oh was he in for a surprise.

As if to directly contradict Orochimaru's claim, glowing green lines emanated from Minato's chest in the form of a seal. A blue aura swirled around the Yūgure Commander, seemingly seeping into his body before it and the seal vanished. With that done, Minato stood straighter and any signs of fatigue were gone… as was he. Orochimaru didn't stand a chance.

"GYAAHHH!"

Minato's two legendary techniques slammed Orochimaru into the earth, forcefully expelling any air left in his body. The broken body suddenly crumbled, revealing a smoldering pile of mud that had previously been a clone just as the original appeared behind his opponent with his sword in mid-thrust.

Whirling around, the Commander parried the attack only to be forced back as seven serpents appeared wrapped around Orochimaru's arm. Each of them bore a blade protruding from their mouths… and each of them snapped forward in an attempt to impale their target from all angles. **"Yamata no Mai **(Dance of the Eight Branches)**!"**

"**Nige **(Evasion)**!"**

His body loose, charged with chakra, and free-flowing, Minato miraculously avoided the seemingly unavoidable attack with a twist… then dodged the next one… and the one after that. For the next minute, despite Orochimaru's greatest efforts, the former Hokage continued to avoid each attack with ease. With eight blades being used at increasingly random intervals, it literally shouldn't be possible for the shinobi to dodge! A smirk formed on Minato's lips as Orochimaru grew increasingly frustrated.

"How…" he growled. "How can you still be so powerful?! How are you still above me?! To cheat even death when I could not?! Haven't you already stolen enough from me?!" Orochimaru screamed. After losing the position of Hokage to Minato, his interest turned elsewhere. He had spent years, decades even, trying to stall death… to defy it… to conquer it! Something no man could accomplish… something no one could steal from him! In doing so, he would achieve the pinnacle of power: immortality! Death may have grips on all, but he alone, Orochimaru, would be the sole being untouched by its icy grips… He would become the ultimate being! And this man before him… the glorious secrets he held toward achieving his goal… HE WOULD HAVE THEM! "TELL ME YOUR SECRETS!"

"Not a chance! **Tekkai **(Iron Mass)**!**" The blades suddenly all connected, eliciting a cruel smirk that rapidly morphed into shock as the swords bounced off!

"Impossible!"

"**Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere)**!"**

The orb of pure chakra rammed itself deep into the stomach of the Sannin, nearly liquefying the man's innards before he was blown back. Unfortunately for him, the Commander was far from done as he followed up his attack with a dozen Hiraishin kunai buried all over his body and finished up with a roundhouse kick to the face. The sheer force behind the attack sent him crashing backwards into the incinerating barrier. But of course, the fastest shinobi in history wouldn't let his opponent a moment of rest. Before the barrier's flames could even begin to engulf Orochimaru's body, Minato appeared beside him, his very form flickering as his immense speed created duplicates on all sides. Each of these duplicates was armed with the technique the Snake Sannin believed he was becoming far too intimate with. _'This is going to hurt…'_

"**Rasenryūseiu **(Spiraling Meteor Shower)**!"**

It was like one massive Rasengan had been smashed into his body, but easily several times more painful as each of the rotations was directly colliding with one another. The attack was relentless as Minato possessed the speed to seemingly create clones and attack almost simultaneously at every point on his body. Orochimaru truly felt as if he was being attacked by a hail of Rasengans… and it wasn't just him. With his Hiraishin kunai scattered across the rooftop battlefield, Minato was able to seemingly appear in dozens of places at once and duplicate his assault on the two undead Hokages, littering the earth with blood and ash. All those within the vicinity could only stare in awe at the sight. Such ability was a testament to the Kīroi Senkō (Yellow Flash)'s power.

An eternity seemed to pass for Orochimaru before the assault finally ended, leaving the Snake Sannin horribly burnt and bloody as Minato solidified above him, ready to finish him off. But Orochimaru wasn't a Sannin for nothing… even through the agonizing pain, the Sannin was able to take advantage of his facedown position and shed his skin, disappearing into the roof just as Yūgure Commander's spiraling orb of chakra cracked a crater into the ground of tiles where Orochimaru once lay. "Damn…" Minato muttered as another seal flashed across his body. _'That's my twelfth one… I still have plenty of back-ups but I need to end this now for when they arrive…'_ A faint flare of chakra had Minato ducking under Orochimaru's sudden sword-swing. He quickly countered with his own unique kunai, their blades clashing in a spray of sparks. The two began trading blows, letting their own weapons smash into each other with skill worthy of their titles. Each strike was seemingly blocked or parried with ease before the cycle continued in the opposite direction.

Eventually, Minato's speed, which was incredible even without his infamous technique, broke through and landed a solid blow that blew Orochimaru back into the barrier. Before the Sannin could even begin to recover, he found himself being pummeled with furiously fast Taijutsu combinations, each connected strike augmented with a kunai burying into his chest.

Orochimaru could barely stay conscious with the incredible amounts of pain he was experiencing… it was clear that Minato had laced his weapons with demon-extracted poison as the Snake Sannin was immune to all mortal toxins given his experimented body. But whatever kind of demonic poisons the blonde had obtained, it was potent and Orochimaru could actually feel his body breaking down from its exposure. He didn't have much time… But before any actions could be taken, the Sannin sensed his opponent building up chakra in his hand. He tried to break away but found himself flying up in pain from a powerful uppercut… his body temporarily paralyzed from more than just the poison. Instantly, Minato reappeared above him, his legs kicking out chakra blades at such speeds and with such coordination that it appeared more acrobatic than for combat. The result weredozens of miniature chakra blades rained down upon Orochimaru's paralyzed body and slammed the man into the roof below. The Sannin was truly lucky to have enhanced his body, as the blades of chakra inflicted shallow cuts and scratches at best. Unfortunately, his opponent also noticed the ineffectiveness of his technique, despite the Rokushiki being designed to destroy demons, and changed tactics. With absolutely no warning, Orochimaru suddenly felt a piercing pain explode in his chest. Looking down revealed the cause to be not a Rasengan… but Minato's fingers buried into his torso around his heart. 'To actually pierce my chakra-reinforced skin… Such speed and strength…' Orochimaru thought weakly.

"**Rasengōshigan **(Spiraling Five Finger Gun)**!"** Minato grinned sinisterly.

It was perhaps one of the deadliest combinations of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu possible. The legendary drilling capabilities of Minato's own technique and Yūgure's specific Taijutsu style: the Rokushiki. Each of his fingertips had a miniature Rasengan that allowed Minato to easily pierce through Orochimaru's chakra-enforced skin. What's worse was that each of Minato's fingers was strategically impaled around the Sannin's heart with the orbs of chakra still active! Now the Yūgure Commander was slowly clenching his fist, letting the miniature Rasengans drill their way into Orochimaru's heart with deliberate and agonizing slowness. It was horrible! Pain unlike anything the Sannin had ever felt that merely added on top of the damage done by the poison! He needed to escape!

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan **(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile)**!"**

With a mental command, Orochimaru had the resurrected Nidaime Hokage unleashing a powerful water dragon toward the Yūgure Commander in hopes of separating them. Unfortunately…

"I'm not going to let you regenerate…"Minato muttered, easily deducing Orochimaru's intentions. Instead of dodging, he flung the surprised Snake Sannin into the torrent of water and aimed to slam his infamous technique into the man's damaged chest once more.

The combination of being bludgeoned and drilled on either side would've surely finished him had the Shodaime not intervened with a protective sphere of hardened wood around Orochimaru. That brief second it held against the Ninjutsu attacks on either side gave the Sannin just enough time to escape via substitution and regenerate. Unfortunately, the continual usage of regenerations had taken its toll with two-thirds of Orochimaru's chakra now gone. _'I can't let this go on much longer… Its time I revealed my trump cards!' _Swallowing a soldier pill for the first time in decades, Orochimaru blurred through a series of seals before slamming his hands together, flooding the rooftop with chakra as a large white snake slithered out of the ground, and wrapped itself around Orochimaru in a protective barrier for what was to come. **"Kuchiyose: Yato-no-Kami **(Summoning: Gods of the Night Sword)**!"**

The area within the barrier suddenly darkened, as if all light from the outside had been blocked. "I don't like the feeling of this…" Sarutobi muttered, raising the transformed Enma he had summoned earlier in preparation.

"Nor do I… I think he might've used _that _technique…" Minato said cursing. "What's worse… he could be trying to use that technique behind the shield."

"That may be so… If that's so, we may need Jiraiya. I do not detect him anywhere nearby…"

"Neither have I… just be glad they haven't used _that_ yet…" Minato muttered, flashing into the path of a flying undead Hokage courtesy of the Raikage's lightning-enhanced punch. **"Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere)**!"**

Just as Minato forcibly disintegrated and made to seal the resurrected Shodaime, a massive snake shot out from the roof aiming to sink its fangs into his shoulder. Only his exceptionally honed reflexes saved the Yūgure Commander from receiving a lethal injection of venom, allowing him to retaliate and obliterate the summoned creature. Utilizing his infamous technique, Minato reappeared a short distance away beside Sarutobi and Ē who had also dodged surprise snake attacks.

"Sarutobi! What is going on?!" the Raikage shouted, asking about more than just the number of snakes attacking him but also the apparent return of the Yondaime Hokage that he had fought numerous times in the past. "That last snake appeared without a seal array! And you Minato… you're supposed to be dead!"

Minato didn't answer as he vaporized another snake, another seal activating as he did so. They were started to appear with increasing frequency, numbers, and size… at this rate, they would be overwhelmed. He knew what this was… he had received Intel that Orochimaru had obtained some legendary forbidden techniques. "This technique is the Kinjutsu of the Yamata no Orochi… the Yato-no-Kami(Gods of the Night Sword)… it projects the user's chakra over an entire area and transforms it into one massive summoning array. Basically, it allows the user to materialize an infinite number of snake summons at any point of solid space! This technique was designed to take out entire armies!"

Ē only partially absorbed this information as his mind was still trying to wrap around Minato's apparent life. "I… You still haven't answered my question Minato! How are you still alive? Your death was known worldwide but-"

"We have more pressing matters, Ē…"

"I realize that! But for all I know, you could be part of the Edo Tensei!"

"I'm not… It's complicated."

"I think I deserve an answer, Minato!"

"It's going to have to wait, Ē!" the former Yondaime Hokage responded, disappearing to assault the two undead Hokages. "Look, we don't have time for this! I'll handle the Edo Tensei! You two get over to Orochimaru and stop this technique! **Rankyaku: Shigure **(Storm Leg: Autumn Rain)**!**"

The Raikage frowned, dissatisfied by the clear dismissal even as Minato showered miniature chakra blades down upon their enemies. He was about to speak when Sarutobi interrupted. "Raikage-dono, what you are asking is unfortunately an S-class Konoha secret. But given your involuntary participation, perhaps we can arrange for a deal so that I can explain once this is over. For now, we must focus on Orochimaru… **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**!**" The massive snake head that rose to swallow him was instantly incinerated by the scorching flames of the Sandaime Hokage's technique. The summoned creatures were beginning to surround them… and Orochimaru's chakra was beginning to skyrocket.

Ē electrocuted several snakes before nodding, activating his lightning armor to its maximum as he did so. "I'm holding you to that Sarutobi… Let's finish that bastard snake off!"

"Kukuku… Do you truly believe you can accomplish such an impossible feat?"

Sarutobi and Ē visibly bristled at this mocking comment, but before they could retort, the gargantuan serpent that had previously been acting as a protective barrier began to uncoil itself… revealing, to Sarutobi, a horrific sight. Orochimaru had rejoined the fight… But not as the same man from before. Darken pigmentation around his eye markings which had lengthened to his shoulders, vague markings reminiscent of scales over his body, and four horns that had sprouted from the back of his head… There could only be one explanation for this profound transformation…

Sage Mode…

Sarutobi only had one thing to say to this. "Shit…"

* * *

When it comes to Jinchūriki, the vessel of the Ichibi was widely considered the weakest. Despite this, Sabaku no Gaara was widely considered one of the most powerful and dangerous shinobi in all of Sunagakure… and for good reason too. His entire Ninjutsu repertoire was based off the desert, gifted and augmented by the Shukaku no Ichibi, using every aspect of it in positively deadly manners. Sand and moisture manipulation, making both ranged and close combat devastating to any opponent, regardless of their skills… Even now, the very earth beneath the teenager's feet had become cracked and dry, deprived of all its moisture. Gaara was simply not someone a person would want to meet in a dark alley and especially not want to fight… and yet…

"**Raiton: Shūrai **(Lightning Release: Lightning Strike)**!"**

A powerful bolt of lightning surged its way through the air like a sniper shot, piercing clean through the rising shield of sand and very nearly scoring a lethal blow on the Jinchūriki. Although their fight had originally begun with an excess of fire-natured Ninjutsu, Gaara's opponents had quickly realized that it simply wasn't enough to overcome or penetrate the controlled sand. As such, they had quickly switched to lightning and its powers were beginning to bear fruit… but in the end, it would matter not. With the sands dancing under his fingertips… the entire world was potentially his to command! And with that power… HE WOULD PROVE HIS EXISTENCE!

"DIE!" the insane Jinchūriki screamed. **"Sabaku Hōtō **(Treasured Sword of the Desert)**!"**

Unlike the usual waves of crushing sand, several crescent blade of rapidly circulating sand sliced its way through the air toward Gaara's three opponents. Smoke, trees, buildings, and even the five unaware battling shinobi, regardless of allegiance, were all sliced clean through by the sand! This was his power! Even the hardest of diamonds would break against his sands! But still, his opponents acted in seeming disinterest, destroying his attack with an almost nonchalant air. They were disregarding him, talking among themselves… seemingly perceiving his existence as meaningless with their actions. It was as if he wasn't worth their time…

"This is getting annoying…" One of the two kunoichi said, batting aside a tendril with a jolt of lightning. With a single thrust in her opponent's direction, a powerful bolt of lightning erupted from her fingertips only to be halted in its path from Gaara's automated defense. She had arrived only recently and, upon seeing her friend's situation, immediately joined the battle. "We need a plan."

"I know," said the other kunoichi. "… Got any ideas, Yu-chan?"

"None that wouldn't result in one of us getting killed, Izumi…"

"What about your Hell Release techniques?"

"I'd rather not waste my celestial chakra until we have a clear shot…"

"Well, that sucks!" the Kumo-nin cursed, dodging a tendril of sand.

The Nibi Jinchūriki shrugged from her crouched down position atop a flag pole. Her grace and flexibility, unsurprisingly feline in nature, was truly a spectacle to behold. "Well… We could try using our more powerful elemental techniques, but with that automatic defense, the chances of hitting him are pretty slim. Dammit, if only we knew some water ninju-"

"**GRRYYYAAAAHHHHH!"**

Seeing his opponents continue to ignore him (in his eyes)… to dismiss his existence when they were supposed to be doing battle, Gaara snapped. With a roar, the gourd strapped across his back suddenly began breaking down and coating the redhead in several layers of sand. It eventually covered the entirety of his right arm in the form of a massive clawed arm and the right side of his face, giving it strange tanuki features as well as producing a large tail from his back. Each part of his transformed body held blue vein-like markings over them. With the transformation done, Gaara roared, gritting his newly sharpened teeth and looking around rapidly with his warped eyes… and boy did he look pissed.

"Fuck…"

"Yeah, not good… definitely one of those 'Oh fuck' moments…" Izumi cursed. The two kunoichi immediately activated their lightning release armor, which would thankfully provide an effective defense even against its elemental weakness. Additionally, it amplified the power behind their lightning natured Ninjutsu which, at this moment, is an immense boon. "Incoming!"

"**Fūton: Mugen Sajin - Daitoppa **(Wind Rerlease: Infinite Sand Cloud - Great Breakthrough)**!"**

An immense gale, augmented with sand, was sent roaring from multiple mouths that had appeared all across Gaara's body. So powerful was the widespread attack that it quickly wore away much of the stone buildings in its path.

"**Raiton: Raiden no Yari **(Lightning Release: Spear of Thunder and Lightning)**!"**

Twin javelins of electricity, augmented by their armor, shot straight through the tempest but sizzled out harmlessly against Gaara's armor. If anything, it actually hardened the Jinchūriki's armor as the sand had taken an almost glossy sheen! Additionally, the wind had continued its journey and grinded away at the stone rubble the two kunoichi had taken refuge behind. **"Too weak!"**

"Oh c'mon! The weaker version pierces his sand earlier!"

"He has Yōki running through it and the wind Ninjutsu weakened our attacks," Yugito muttered. "I'm going to try the upgraded version."

"You sure? It might kill him."

"He's the enemy… who cares?" Yugito responded, though she knew Izumi was referring to the fact that Gaara was a fellow Jinchūriki. Flipping through a short sequence of seals, the blonde raised her hands to the side and began generating lightning. The immense amount of electricity began to concentrate into the form of a large Chinese halberd before Yugito threw it at Gaara with all her strength! **"****Raiton: Raijin ****Hōtengeki **(Lightning Release: Thunder God's Heavenward Halberd)**!"**

The halberd flew straight and true, piercing straight through the wave of sand that had rose in Gaara's defense and buried itself into the shinobi's stomach! A roar of pain erupted from Gaara's lips as blood ran… his blood! He didn't even register his body being electrocuted in the process! **"AHHH! MY BLOOD!" **The sands around him began to move erratically, expressing Gaara's horror at the pain as they lashed out at anything unfortunate enough to be within range. **"Mother… it… it… IT HURTS! MOTHER, IT HURTS! HOW?! THEY CARE FOR ONE ANOTHER! THEY'RE WEAK! HOW DID THEY DO THIS, MOTHER?!"**

Sand suddenly began flying up around his body in a wide berth, forming a massive construct with blue vein-like marking all over. The very air around them became dry as the very moisture from the immediate atmosphere was absorbed. Then, the effect expanded… The surrounding environment, the buildings, everything around them suddenly began to disintegrate as every modicum of moisture was absorbed, using the vapor to solidify and control the increasing number of layers that soon began to take a recognizable form. In mere moments, the titanic demon known as Shukaku… the Ichibi no Bakedanuki… had been unleashed. Its large tail swung back and forth as it angrily gazed down at the two kunoichi that dared to threaten his existence… And in a blur of motion, Gaara's construct had violently backhanded both kunoichi before either could react. The blow knocked them straight through a building before skidding to a halt, their bodies aching but thankfully, mostly intact due to their armor. However…

"ARGH… What the hell did he do?!" Izumi moaned, gripping her side painfully. Moving her hand away, the Kumo-nin nearly cried out in horror upon seeing most of her left side now possessing withered flesh deprived of its moisture in addition to horribly bent-out shape her arm had taken. Broken didn't even describe the magnitude of her injury. "Yu-chan?!"

"He got me too…" the Nibi Jinchūriki hissed, feeling nothing but unfamiliar weakness and pain in her forearms. She had fortunately been quick enough to raise them in defense, but blocking apparently hadn't been the wisest move, even with yōki augmenting them. Gaara had seemingly implemented his fearsome ability into his basic Taijutsu with his transformation and Nibi was actually having some difficulties healing her wound. "To combine his dehydration powers with his Taijutsu… this isn't going to be easy."

"Yu-chan…" Izumi murmured weakly. The pain was flooding her body… it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. To have such a large portion of one's body completely dehydrated, emaciated, and unable to support the weight of your body… and her internal organs… Izumi was positive the effect had also reached her kidney and part of her intestines. "I… I don't know… how mu-…"

"Izumi-chan!" Yugito darted over to her best friend. "Hang on! I'll get you to a medic!"

"**YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" **Gaara roared, unleashing a wave of sand.

Grabbing her injured comrade, Yugito dodged the wave and perched herself atop a building. Her eyes shone with loathing at her fellow Jinchūriki and she would destroy this pathetic… child… for hurting her best friend. "I'll be back soon Izumi-chan… you just hold on tight. And don't you dare die on me!" Seeing Izumi smile weakly, Yugito jumped back down to ground level to avoid potentially endangering her best friend. Blue flames began to flicker across Yugito's form, similar to that of Gaara with his sand.

Seeing his opponent preparing… something… the psychotic Jinchūriki decided now would be the perfect opportunity to release his mother into the real world! **"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu **(Feigning Sleep Technique)**!"**

Then, Yugito gave the order. _'Matatabi-chan… do it.'_

"**With pleasure…"**

With that single thought, blue flames erupted around the blonde Jinchūriki. Rapidly the flames grew, enveloping Yugito completely as the form of a gigantic cat came into being, its twin tails swinging angrily as the Nibi no Bakeneko hissed its challenge at the Ichibi no Shukaku who cackled in response, gleeful of his freedom and the opportunity to slaughter a demon lord… The battle of Bijū was about to commence…

* * *

In one sector of the battle-torn village, faint blurs could be seen locked in a ferocious battle, each side attempting to not just kill, but annihilate their opponents. Anyone unlucky enough to be within the vicinity was instantly crushed by either the fighting kunoichi or the battling angels above. Finally, a resounding crack sent one of the blurs crashing into a building, revealing the victim as a bleeding Reiko Datenshi clutching her fractured jaw. Much of her demonic-forged armor had been dented and shattered as each of Sakura's blows was the equivalent of diamond-tipped sledge hammers… being swung by giants. But before she could recover, her pink-haired opponent reappeared with fingers wrapped tightly around her neck and pinned her to the ground with all the crushing force of her heightened powers. Blood sprayed from her mouth as Reiko tried to recover and glare at the steaming pink-skinned girl holding her down. "Is that the best you've got?! You utterly destroyed me last time we fought… and you almost cost Yuugao-sempai her leg! Where's your power now?!" Sakura taunted, slamming the Datenshi into the earth with an ax-kick. Ignoring the bloody girl's cry of pain, the pinkette threw her opponent into another building. The building crumbled at the powerful impact as Sakura utilized her enhanced speed and strength to charge after the Datenshi. _'I only have a minute before Gia Sekando (Gear Second) deactivates… I need to make this count,' _Sakura thought, ignoring the injuries she had sustained. If she couldn't finish the fight in the next minute, there was a chance she had to bring the battle up another level… and that was an option Sakura prayed she could avoid.

"Don't underestimate me!" Reiko roared back, having recovered somewhat during the distance Sakura had been forced to cross to reach her. Her fist collided into Sakura's, blasting away all debris with the resulting shockwave before the pinkette vanished in a burst of speed. Frantically, Reiko scanned the area in search of her elusive opponent before instincts suddenly took hold just in time to blocked a bone-cracking kick… if only just barely. But before she could regain her bearings, a blow to the back sent her tumbling forward… then another to her face… and then a whole series of combos rained down upon the Datenshi from all sides, making it appear as if she was suffering from a seizure with the way her body was being contorted. Her body looked like a rag-doll, being thrown in every direction as blood sprayed out of her mouth, nose… practically every pore of her body as she suffered the unending abuse. Her armor had been practically disintegrated from the sheer force behind the attack… and Sakura didn't let up as she used every second of time she had left in her enhance state to destroy her opponent. Nearby buildings and the very earth beneath them had crumbled under the impact of Sakura's rebounds to continue her high-speed attack.

Finally, Sakura finished up her attack with a rising knee and an overhead hammer blow that instantly crushed Reiko's head into a bloody mess. **"Kaijin no Naruto **(Sea God's Maelstrom)**!" **she said, panting from the exertion of using her most powerful technique while in the water-based enhanced state. It was rather fitting that the finishing technique was named after her teammate given the blood-feud between their clans. "Rot in Hell… bitch."

"It's not so bad down there… but you first!"

With absolutely no warning or preparation, Sakura found herself indenting the side of a building with pain flooding her body, courtesy of a clearly living Reiko Datenshi… but how?! Sakura had liquidated the kunoichi's head mere seconds ago… the body was right… there? Where'd it go? Unless… "Genjutsu…" the pinkette coughed, blood dribbling down her chin at the unexpected blow. Gravity soon took hold, peeling Sakura off the wall as she attempted to steady herself, her brilliant mind working through this new revelation and noting the significantly less damaged surroundings she had witnessed mere seconds ago. "Of course… your Genjutsu requires physical contact. The moment our fists collided, I should've notice that strange momentary pause. That was you trapping me in an illusion that also distorted my perception of time and forced me to deactivate Gia Sekando(Gear Second) under the belief that I had won the fight."

"Not bad sweetie… I honestly didn't expect you to figure it out so quickly. Either way, it served its purposes," Reiko said languidly. "The fight's mine."

Sakura frowned at the Datenshi's confidence. Even with the early deactivation of Gia Sekando(Gear Second), Reiko had already taken a significant amount of damage. The advantage was clearly in the pinkette's favor… unless… "I'm still trapped…"

"Mhm… but don't even think about trying to dispel it, honey. It's impossible."

"We're kunoichi… nothing is impossible."

"Really? What if it's a multi-layered succubus illusion? The second I implanted the Genjutsu, I began adding more layers and I've included commands to ensure you don't reactivate your Gia Sekando(Gear Second), so you're out of options. You're welcome to try breaking it, but even I would have trouble. Face it hun, you're out of your league."

To Reiko's surprise, Sakura didn't take offense to her insult… in fact, she smiled! But why? She was trapped in an illusion capable of manipulating all five senses and her perception of time, essentially allowing Reiko to take complete control of the battle. If she so wanted, the Datenshi could even have Sakura attack her own teammates under the impression that they were her! So why was she smiling? Why did she put on a pair of armor padded gloves? And why was she taking her gear… stance…

"**Gia Sādo **(Gear Third)**!"**

… Oh… that's why.

"Shit…"

Reiko could only watch as Sakura's very form become indistinct. It was like the body itself was vibrating minutely on a very high frequency. The bangs and pony-tail she had styled her pink hair into began to stand on end, similar to a magnified effect of static electricity… and then… before the Datenshi's very eyes, Sakura vanished… with a sonic boom.

"**Raijin no Tokkan **(Thunder God's Lightning Attack)**!"**

Reiko's eyes didn't even get the chance to widen in shock. In an instant, she found herself smashed through a building with enough pain in her gut to indicate internal damage. So clouded was she with pain and confusion that she didn't see Sakura clutching the arm she had attacked with while wearing a horribly pained expression.

'_God fucking dammit!' _Sakura mentally screamed, trying to contain her anguish until the pain faded. _'Why does this have to hurt so much?! Fuck it, what was I thinking punching her?!' _Unlike with the Gia Sekando (Gear Second), this state focused on the Talisman of Lightning and had an indefinite time limit. It charged her entire body with contained lightning chakra that increased all electrical activities like signaling to the nerves, muscles, and also her mental processing to a level beyond their absolute maximum. Basically, Sakura's reflexes, natural speed, mental processing power… all of them were boosted to grant her a speed just shy of the fastest shinobi (Yondaime Raikage and Hokage) in the world! Of course, there was a severe price to this power-up. With the increased activity, it also meant that her body was highly sensitive… meaning that pain would be magnified by a factor of at least ten with every blow, regardless of whether she was taking it or dishing it out. Had this been any other opponent, Sakura would've designed the technique to mimic the Raikage's Nintaijutsu and released a portion of the chakra as a shield. It would've sacrificed some of her potential speed, but granted in return an effective defensive ability which would eliminate any fear of hypersensitivity… but it wasn't like that. In short, this technique was literally a last resort to escape, provide support, or create diversions and traps. It was NOT designed for actual combat. The two potential and practical offensive abilities the form possessed was utilizing the shockwaves generated from breaking the sound barrier, which inflicts little damage without chakra to contain the pressure and frequency level, and using throws, which shinobi could easily maneuver themselves to land on their feet. And both of these offensive capabilities had backlashes from grabbing the opponents, who were standing still, at high speeds. Granted, the form was still experimental but it did provide an effective illusion disruption and it also made her immune to Genjutsu due to the sporadic manipulations of her nervous system. "I just know I'm going to regret this later," Sakura muttered as the pain finally faded. The gloves had significantly reduced the impact, but she would likely be limited to using weapons, traps, or simply throwing her opponent around while fighting. Additionally, she couldn't move at such speeds very often as the air resistance over long periods of time resulted in a ridiculous amount of pain. "If only I had more time to perfect this form… I could've numbed the pain receptors while keeping the heightened activity."(**A/N: I originally tried to use actual scientific human anatomy and physics for an explanation, but it didn't work from what I learned. A human's speed can only reach a certain maximum level and a sonic boom generates approximately twenty pounds per square foot, far from lethal which is above fifty pounds per square **_**inch**_**… I think. Oh well! This is fanfiction after all!)**

"What (cough… cough…) did you do?" Reiko coughed with blood dribbling down her chin. She already knew that with such a drastic spike of Sakura's chakra, especially with it being lightning natured, her illusion had been eradicated. But this new form… it was clearly dangerous.

"I'm insulted Datenshi… Did you honestly expect an explanation of my techniques? I'm not giving you the chance to analyze for weaknesses or give you time to recuperate!" Sakura scowled, disappearing with another sonic boom. "But if you really want to know, experience it first!"

In a flash, the pinkette reappeared with Reiko's head brutally inserted into the earth. Lifting the girl up, Sakura utilized her speed at intervals from its absolute maximum to a near stop to throw her opponent repeatedly into the earth. The result was an incredible amount of air resistance, coupled with sonic boom backlashes, slamming into Reiko's already battered body with crushing force before being brutally returned to the earth; already her eardrums had ruptured, the majority of her internal organs were damaged, and the entirety of her back was one giant scraped-up bruise. That was even counting the amount of blood loss and severe concussion. The pinkette repeated this tactic several dozen times, thankful that by holding Reiko in front of her created a semi-successful barrier from the shockwaves, rubble, and air resistance in recoil toward her, before chucking her opponent into the earth with a mighty yell of exertion. **"Raijin no Gōon **(Thunder God's Thunderous Roar)**!"**

Reiko's collision with the earth sprung forth a massive crater, echoing across the village with its impact as column of dust rose into the heavens. Groaning, the Datenshi glared weakly at the fourteen year old pinkette from her downed position, only to witness (with some confusion) the expression of pain plastered on Sakura's face. Had Reiko realized the expensive truth behind utilizing Gia Sado (Gear Third), she would've immediately capitalized her opponent's vulnerable state but unfortunately for her, the injuries she had sustained were simply too great for her to mentally process anything. With both eardrums ruptured and extensive internal damage, the defeated kunoichi realized there was only one tactical option left… especially if she wanted to keep the Elemental Talismans she possessed. "Looks like… you… actually defeated me… I underestimated you, but it won't happen next time… Until then, darling…"

"What?! No!" But it was too late. Despite Sakura's immense speed, Reiko had already disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Damn! Reverse summoning! And she took the Talismans!" With the amount of blood covering the female Datenshi's body, escaping was a simple matter of channeling chakra to the summoning tattoo…

"WATCH OUT!"

Sakura immediately headed her teammate's warning and did what any person would do: ducked. Unfortunately, while she succeeded in avoiding cranial bifurcation from the black sword that had been mere inches away, the blade's tip managed to nick the kunoichi's shoulder.

Instantly, the pinkette's hypersensitivity made itself known as excruciating pain exploded from the shallow wound. She collapsed onto her knees (which really didn't help since it only generated more pain) screaming loudly as she tried to prevent herself from blacking out, all the while ignorant of the blade's owner's arrival.

"Well, what do we have here?" Seigen grinned, grabbing his sword and licking the blood off its tip. His shirtless torso was mostly unmarred, saved for a couple shallow gashes his opponent had scored earlier. There was an unfortunately noticeably lack of blood though. "You actually defeated Reiko… But it looks like whatever you did to accomplish that came at a price and you're injured as well… so… what should I do to you?"

"Get away from her!" a voice shouted from above. **"Kūtōryū: Zanzō **(Void Sword Style: Afterimage)**!"**

"Not good enough, Namikaze!" Seigen laughed, twisting away from Naruto's black sword. But just as the Datenshi positioned himself to strike back, pain erupted across his chest from a transparent and _solid_ afterimage of Mugetsu flashing by. "URGH… What was that?!"

Naruto didn't respond… verbally… instead opting to roundhouse the bastard in the face. The unexpected blow snapped his head back, before the follow-up sidekick knocked the Datenshi into a nearby pile of rubble. **"Seitōryū: Dai Tengiri **(Holy Sword Style: Great Celestial Slash)**!"** the angelic shinobi shouted, unleashing an immense crescent of golden chakra chasing after his opponent. He didn't bother watching the results, knowing it would do minimal damage to the durable Datenshi. At the moment, Naruto was far more concerned about his teammate.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered, looking over the pinkette for injuries after sheathing his swords. His jacket had been destroyed, revealing the white ANBU-like top, though with a hood, and gloved bracers. "Are you alright?"

The kunoichi smiled at the touching concern being shown from her teammate. "I'm okay Naruto-kun… It's just that **Gia Sādo **(Gear Third) combines lightning chakra with my nervous system so my entire body is hypersensitive. If I'm not careful, getting even light wounds could put me into shock…"

"What?!" Naruto would've smacked Sakura upside the head had she not just explained the consequences of doing so. "Deactivate it! You can't fight in that state!"

"Yes I can! My nutrient stores are too low for **Gia Secando** and we need every advantage against the Datenshi. I'm faster than you right now and there's no way I'm leaving you alone to fight that monster! Teammates stick together!"

"But…"

"No!"

"But you could…"

"I said no!" Sakura growled, clearly not backing down. "This technique was designed to provide support… I'll back you up Naruto-kun!"

Naruto frowned, but saw that there was no convincing his kunoichi teammate and simply nodded his assent. "Fine…" Looking around, he noted the copious amount of damage done to their beloved village. "We need to finish this…"

"Right you are, Namikaze!" a voice cackled beside them. Heads snapping up, Sakura was only just barely able to save Naruto and herself from injury as a crevice sprung forth from the Datenshi's surprise attack. "You're pretty fast, pinky… Tell me Namikaze, did you know that the Destruction element has three technique classifications? Blood, Dream, Shadow, and Sin… And each Datenshi squadron possesses a specialist in each branch! Any idea what mine is?!" For the first time since the invasion started, Seigen began running through hand seals. "Let me show you!"

"Shit! Run Sakura!"

"**Hakaiton: Tairyōsatsujin no Jutsu **(Destruction Release: Bloodbath Technique)**!"**

Blood… there was blood everywhere! A gigantic tsunami, carrying an immeasurable volume of crimson liquid, was regurgitated from the Datenshi's mouth and came crashing down Konoha's streets toward them. It was utterly horrific… gruesome even! They immediately utilized their respective speed techniques in an attempt to avoid the dreadful flood, but the attack proved to be too widespread! Quickly realizing this, Naruto instead charged forward, positioning both partially-sheathed swords downwards for withdrawal. His timing would need to be perfect… milliseconds ticked by as the wave and Naruto drew closer and closer together until… THERE! **"Nitōryū Iai: Rashōmon **(Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Castle Gate)**!"**

The wave of blood was suddenly and forcibly split in two, allowing Sakura to exploit her considerable speed down the revealed bloodstained path toward their opponent to retaliate. In an instant, the pinkette had grabbed the Datenshi in a vice-like grip, plowed him straight into the earth, and then thrown him into the nearest building before succumbing to the hypersensitive recoil-induced pain. _'Fuck, I can't fight like this!' _she cursed, trying to suppress the pain. With each consecutive strike, the pain experienced heightened as her tolerance was steadily brought to its limits. This technique literally could not sustain being used in combat. But before she could deactivate the technique, Seigen had shot out of the debris with his sword glinting in the sunlight as he charged toward the unprepared pinkette. Fortunately, Naruto had immediately leapt forward to intercept his clan's ancient enemy, pressing Mugetsu against his forearm in a reverse grip to block the powerful downward slash before attempting to bisect his opponent with his other blade. Amazingly, the Datenshi succeeded in parrying the swing with his previously occupied blade before retaliating with a series of thrusts. However, Naruto once again proved his proficiency in his Taijutsu style by kicking aside the _back_ of his opponent's sword and then using that momentum to land a barrage of hard kicks on the now fully exposed torso… **"Extra Haché **(Highest-Grade Mincemeat)**!" **… followed immediately by another crescent of golden chakra… **"Seitōryū: Dai Tengiri **(Holy Sword Style: Great Celestial Slash)**!"**

Blown back and badly injured by the onslaught, Seigen didn't even get a second to recover before Sakura appeared above him, her fist reared back with bloody intentions. Gone was the lightning-induced elemental state and in its place was the familiar glow of medical chakra that allowed her to counteract the petrification effects of her strength augmentation technique. _'Déjà vu…' _the Datenshi thought, mere milliseconds before he got struck with nearly the exact same combination attack from twenty minutes ago.

"SHANNARO!"

CRACK!

The powerful blow sent the Datenshi plummeting toward the battle-scarred streets below! A large crater sprung forth with his collision as multiple balls of light likewise collided into his body, forcing up copious amounts of blood as pain wracked through his battered body. But once again, Seigen proved his durability as he forced himself out, shaking off the dirt and disorientation that came from the impacts and swung his sword to destroy the last incoming Ninjutsu projectiles. Looking up, he saw both Naruto, whose fists were smoking from the holy technique he had just used, and Sakura gazing stoically at him. "You won't beat me by just standing around like that!" Flashing through another set of hand seals, the Datenshi unleashed another Ninjutsu. **"Hakaiton: Akamushidan **(Destruction Release: Bloodworm Projectile)**!"**

The copious amounts of blood staining the streets around them suddenly began to collect, forming into multiple serpent-like creatures that charged straight at the two teenagers with loud screeches.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**!"**

A mighty gale erupted from the palm of Naruto's hand, dispersing the Datenshi's Ninjutsu into a harmless, albeit disgusting, rain of blood. However, the attack turned out to be a mere distraction… In a display of ungodly speed, the Datenshi crossed the distance and buried his foot into Naruto's stomach. So powerful was the kick that Naruto's body almost folding in two from the sheer force as his body desperately tried to keep up. Half a second later, Seigen had given chase, his axe kick abruptly bringing Naruto's flight to a painful halt, before twisting away from Sakura's charge. Said attack was immediately returned with a downward slash, the black blade easily slicing through the pinkette's exposed back. Her scream was music to Seigen's ears. "Yes! Scream in pain! All of you are beneath me! Come! Fight me!" His challenge was answered by his other opponent as Naruto came in from behind with a stab. The move was easily parried, but continued with an offensive flurry of stabs, thrusts, and swings… Yet the Datenshi always remained just out of reach, weaving through the assault before finally shooting his hand out and gripped Naruto's wrist with a sinister grin. With a mighty yell of exertion, the blond was bodily slammed into the ground. Blood forced itself out from Naruto's lips as a crater sprung forth. Such was the raw power of the Datenshi.

"Is that the best you can do?!" He brought his sword down, aiming to finish his opponent only to see his blade bounce off the skin of a pink-haired kunoichi. And Naruto was nowhere in sight! "What?!"

Sakura merely smirked, thankful for the powerful defense that was Tekkai (Iron Mass) and the basic Kawarimi (Body Replacement) technique. Capitalizing on the Datenshi's surprise, the pinkette threw a powerful right hook into his head. The sudden blow disoriented the shinobi as Sakura followed up with a devastating combo upon her opponent's damaged torso. So fast were the blows that it almost appeared as if Sakura had multiple arms. In mere moments, her fists were covered in blood as she landed dozens of punches, before finally slamming a jaw-breaking uppercut that sent the stunned shinobi flying back.

"**Mizuken **(Water Fist)**!"**

It took only mere seconds for the Datenshi to recover and use his wings to right himself midair… just in time to mostly avoid the powerful torrent of water released from Sakura's fist. One of his wings was struck, knocking him off balance in his flight, but he quickly recuperated. However, Sakura's attack was immediately followed up with a mighty bolt of lightning… **"Raiken **(Lightning Fist)**!"**_… _that missed by mere inches!

It was something Seigen had to taunt the kunoichi for. "Hah! You missed me!"

"Not quite!"

"What the fuck are you tal-GYYAAHH!"

As it turns out, the lightning bolt had been releasing stray arcs of electricity that quickly connected with the water soaked wing, sending thousands of volts coursing throughout the Datenshi's body. With his body temporarily paralyzed, Seigen was completely open to both Naruto and Sakura's next attacks… and they made sure to strike with some of their most powerful techniques.

"**Seitōryū Iai: Mikagura **(Holy Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Sacred Song)**!"**

"**Gia Sekando **(Gear Second)**! Kaijin no Tensoku **(Sea God's Rule of Heaven)**"**

In a blur of speed, Naruto had swung his golden celestial blade, which had strangely been accompanied by the faint sounds of angels singing, into the Datenshi's body and emblazed a golden white cross before blood exploded from the wound. Not even a second had passed from Naruto's assault did Sakura appear below their opponent, her body flushed pink, and unleashed an unrelenting barrage of punches and kicks. When gravity finally took hold, Naruto was immediately there, grabbing her by the wrist and swinging her above the unmoving enemy. She then slammed both fist down upon his bloodied chest with all her strength, sending him plummeting toward the earth! His collision gave birth to a massive crater, so deep that it would likely forever remain a scar upon the streets of Konoha of their mighty battle!

"Think we got him?" Sakura panted from Naruto's arms as he flew down to the battle-worn streets.

"I hope so…" Naruto said, setting his teammate down once he had landed. He winced upon doing so though as Seigen had scored a couple blows to his left leg. Exhaustion was also starting to kick in, even with his unnatural stamina and that wasn't even counting the numerous lacerations across his body. Thank Kami for regeneration… "We'd better check though…"

"Yea…"

The two cautiously approached the crater, but were unable to see anything due to the plume of dust and smoke. "See anything?"

"Nope… Wait, lemme check with my sonar."

"Huh… I forgot about that technique."

"How do you think I always found Sasuke-kun when I was a kid?"

"… That explains so much… the poor bastard. So why haven't you jumped him in his sleep?"

"Oh, I've already tried! Sasuke-kun now has Jōnin grade traps and seals protecting the Uchiha Complex so I can't get in anymore."

"Seriously…?"

"Yea… do you think he's gay? I've shown him how willing I am."

"We were actually discussing this during your fight with Lee."

"Really?"

"Yea… Kakashi and I deduced that he most likely is. I mean… who would refuse sleeping with Kunoichi's Illustrated's hottest teenage kunoichi?!"

"Exactly! I'm hot and he should want my fine ass!"

"So… the only conclusion we could decide on was that Sasuke's gay, right?!"

"Right!"

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha, a single crimson clad shinobi wielding a large scythe suddenly felt his eye twitch and an enormous swell of anger bubbling up inside him… and it had nothing to do with the two dozen Curse Seal shinobi before him. _'Why do I suddenly want to send Naruto to the deepest pits of Hell?'_

"_**Because he just educated your female teammate of your fondness for the poles instead of the holes," **_Forsaken replied, cackling in deep amusement.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Sasuke roared aloud, charging straight into the now thoroughly confused army. Stopping directly in front of a busty kunoichi, the Uchiha pointed straight at her chest. "YOU! SHOW ME YOUR BOOBS! I WILL PROVE TO THE WORLD THAT I AM NOT GAY! I LOVE BOOBIES AND YOU WILL KNOW IT!"

Of course, the kunoichi refused, looking even more confused than before with a healthy dose of righteous feminine anti-pervert anger. "NO WAY! HENTAI!" she screeched, slapping the Uchiha with all her feminine might.

He didn't even notice the red handprint on his cheek. "THEN YOU WILL ALL DIE!" The raw killing intent Sasuke was now releasing had the entirety of his enemy force frozen in terror. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**!"**

**(A/N: Yeah… this part here is really stupid but I got bored… You guys saw nothing!)**

* * *

"Anyways… did you find him?" Naruto said, suddenly smiling with a strange sense of satisfaction. _'Strange… oh well.'_

"I think so… All the Datenshi are adept of suppressing their chakra signature bu-SHIT! BEHIND YOU!" Sakura's hand became alight with purple electricity. **"Raiton: Jiki: Jikan Tōketsu **(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Frozen Time)**!"**

Sakura's technique activated just a millisecond too late as the blade had already sliced into Naruto's shoulder… however, it was thanks to the pinkette's technique that saved the blond from losing his right arm.

"Ugh… thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto growled, wrenching his shoulder from the unmoving blade. The wound was pretty bad, even with his regeneration abilities working overtime. But with the Datenshi so close, as there was no way he'd waste this opportunity to deal some heavy damage! Within seconds, both blades had been brutally impaled through his opponent's body as Naruto took a deep breath… **"Fūton: Shishiku **(Wind Release: Lion's Roar)**!"** A powerful explosion of air was forcibly expelled from his mouth, accompanied by a lion-like roar, ripping Seigen out from the twin blades and sent him flying back at breakneck speeds! Such tremendous power could be seen behind the blast as it carved its journey into the cobblestoned streets of Konoha.

Luckily for Seigen, there were no buildings in his path and his black wings quickly allowed him to recover. However, the blast had destroyed what was left of his armor, leaving him wearing nothing more than blood-soaked pants and his left sleeve.

"What is he, immortal?!" Naruto asked, looking exasperated at his opponent's unbreakable durability. There wasn't an inch of his body, save the groin, wings, and face, that hadn't been injured in some fashion and despite this, Seigen was still standing!

"Not bad, Namikaze… not bad."

And now he was mocking them!

The two Genin scowled as Naruto looked at his teammate. "'Not bad' he says… aren't we winning?"

"Well… overall, we have fewer injuries, I've already defeated his teammate, and we don't have tree-sized sticks up our ass… yea, we're winning," Sakura replied, giving the Datenshi a deadpan look. "And why the hell are you only complimenting him?! I've hit you just as many times! Give a girl some credit!"

"You know, she's right about that, Datenshi."

The Datenshi rolled his eyes, before charging straight at his opponents.

"Sexist bastard…" Sakura growled, preparing herself to attack as Naruto flew up to confront their enemy with a ghostly transparent clone following mere feet behind. Its movements were mimicking its creator, though with a one or two second delay. **"Kūton****: Ikiryō **(Void Release: Vengeful Spirit)**!"**In a dazzling spray of sparks, the angel's blades were soon pressed against his opponent's in a battle for dominance. However, before the Datenshi could begin to use his superior strength, the spectral image, with perfect yet delayed mimicry, melded with its creator and doubled the force behind Naruto's blades, blowing the Datenshi back.

"**Escalope **(Thin Slices)**!" **Spinning horizontally in mid-air, Naruto's foot came down in wide arc but missed. However, the angel quickly disappeared and reappeared behind the Datenshi, already attacking with another series of kicks and knees. **"Attendrisseur **(Tenderizer)**!" **Having not foreseen his tactic, Seigen got blown forward right into the afterimage's duplicated attack. The foot connected into his cheek, sending him plummeting back toward the earth but he quickly recovered.

A light of understanding appeared in the Datenshi's eye. "What a troublesome technique…" Seigen muttered as he recovered in midair, ignorant of Sakura charging from behind. On nothing but instinct alone, the Datenshi ducked under the pinkette's haymaker and retaliated with his sword. The move bounced off Sakura's Tekkai(Iron Mass) guard, but was still enough to knock the kunoichi back as Naruto rushed back in with his ghostly double trailing behind him. Even the wing flaps were perfectly mimicked… Initially attacking with an incredible combo of sweeps, roundhouse kicks, and sword swings, Seigen backpedalled just in time to avoid the spectral image duplicated movements. "A really troublesome technique…"

Flipping through some more seals, the Datenshi took a deep breath and released another torrential flood of blood. **"Hakaiton: Tairyōsatsujin no Jutsu **(Destruction Release: Bloodbath Technique)**!"**

Having been in the midst of attacking once more, Naruto had no time to evade the gruesome attack. The flood pinned him to the ground, making it difficult to breathe as the torrent never let up and pounded upon his injured back. Seconds dragged by, feeling more like minutes, as the onslaught continued… all Naruto could see was blood. It obscured the sun… his teammate… he couldn't see anything and no matter how hard he tried, Naruto simply couldn't move. _'I can't breathe!' _the blond angel thought, feeling the lack of oxygen beginning to take its toll on his body. His vision was beginning to get blurred. '_At this rate… I'm going to drown…' _Naruto thought, struggling to escape. _'C'mon Sakura-chan! Get me out of this!'_

"**Raiton: Jiki: Gekitai **(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Repel)**!"**

'_Oh thank Kami-chan!' _Naruto thought, as a virtual wall of kunai, shuriken, and other assorted weaponry flew through the air on a lethal journey toward their target: one Datenshi Seigen. With his attention sufficiently distracted, the Ninjutsu abruptly ended giving Naruto some much needed relief. Coughing, Naruto struggled to stand as he looked up. His body was bathed in crimson… at this very moment, he truly looked like a bloody Angel of Death. _'Dammit!' _the blond cursed, seeing the Datenshi easily avoid the attack and engage his teammate in a deadly duel. _'How the hell do we take him down? He's taken at least three times the damage but keeps shrugging off everything we throw at him!' _

"_You are slightly faster than him, so I would suggest using _that_ technique, Naruto-kun…" _Ashbringer chimed in suddenly. In all the hectic fighting, Naruto had completely forgotten about his tenants.

'_Are you serious? That's our second most powerful Seitōryū Technique…' _Naruto said. _'And how do you expect me to use it?! I may be faster, but the amount of celestial chakra it'll take will alert him before we can strike!'_

"_**Give us some credit, Namikaze," **_Nightmare muttered. _**"We've accounted for everything."**_

"_Don't worry… we have a plan…"_

"_**Just be prepared. You'll have to use another Kūton technique and I know you're still having some difficulties."**_

'_Where's Mei-hime?' _Naruto asked, spitting out a glob of blood.

"_Between the three of us, Meigetsu has the most influence over your regeneration. She's putting all her concentration on healing your wounds… unfortunately, any wounds laced with celestial chakra takes longer to heal."_

'… _Tell her I said thank you."_

Nightmare and Ashbringer was silent for a moment, catching the underlying message, before nodding. _"We will… now listen closely…"_

"_**Cause you're only going to get one shot…"**_

Meanwhile, up on the roof of a nearby building, Sakura was fighting harder than ever before! More so than even her fight against Lee and Reiko! Her opponent had already scored several blows, forcing the pinkette to temporarily activate Gia Sekando(Second Gear), thus giving her the advantage and putting her on the offensive. Jerking her head to the side to avoid a sword thrust, Sakura grabbed the extended arm before ramming her elbow down repeatedly into the Datenshi's hastily raised guard. Undeterred, the pinkette quickly switched tactics and buried her knee and palm into his gut, causing the man to drop his sword, before following up with a shoulder throw into another building.

At that very moment, Naruto glided down next to her. "You okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked, before jumping back to avoid hundreds of weapons, metal, and even the Datenshi's own sword flying toward the destroyed building on a path toward their target. "What th-… you magnetized him, didn't you?"

"Yea…" Sakura nodded even as the elemental state deactivate, leaving her gasping for breath and clearly fatigued. The wounds weren't helping either… it was only due to the endorphins and adrenaline rushing through her body that allowed her to continue fighting. "Hopefully, that'll stall him a bit. We need a plan… I don't know how much longer I can last against this guy."

"Can you still use the gears?"

The pinkette gave a negative.

"Damn… We could really use them right now."

"I've already used them five times when four was supposed to be my limit. If I use them again, I'll pass out from chakra exhaustion. Why? Do you have a plan?"

"Yea… it'll be a little more difficult without the speed bonus of your gears, but if we time this right, we can still pull this off. Listen closely…"

Moments later, a blur shot into the air. Flying out from within the rubble that was once a building, Seigen growled as he searched for his two opponents. While in the midst of removing the magnetic field the pink-haired kunoichi had emblazed upon him, thus attracting a seemingly endless barrage of metal that he had barely fended off without injury, the Konoha Genins had disappeared… how annoying.

"Show yourself, brats…"

"You asked for it!"

Hearing the voice to his left, the Datenshi raised his sword to combat the charging angelic opponent… who was without Ten'yuu? _'Wait, where's his holy swor-FUCK!' _It was only due to years of battles, training, and a keen tactical mind that had allowed the Datenshi to quickly put together the deception. Whirling around, Seigen beheld Sakura, who appeared from what could only be described as a tear through the fabric of space and time, throwing the holy blade which the Datenshi just barely avoided as it would've been a killing blow… Instead, it soared past him straight into the waiting hand of Naruto who was now mere feet from him. "Well shit…"

"**Seitōryū Ōgi **(Holy Sword Style Secret Technique)**…"**

In a blur, Naruto had flashed by… Seigen's eyes were wide, mouth open in shock, pain flooding his body…

"**Gokōjin **(Halo Blade)**!"**

Blood erupted from the gaping wound as a golden ring of chakra exploded from the Datenshi's body, giving him an almost divine appearance. The light from that finishing attack lit the sky… giving hope to all the defenders of Konoha as they renewed their efforts against the enemy. Seconds ticked by before the halo disappeared. Seigen's blade had been shattered, wings sliced off, and his body was barely holding itself together from Naruto's near bisection as it fell back to the unforgiving earth below.

"It's over…" Naruto muttered.

Sakura nodded, watching the crumpled form of their most difficult opponent yet. "Would've been easier of Sasuke-kun was here."

"Yea… were you able to locate him with your sonar?"

The pinkette nodded. "He's actually not that far away… about two miles east from here. Maybe a little more."

"What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's still with Zabuza and Aoba…"

"And Haku-chan?"

"She's with Tenten, Neji, and Heizo… I'm guessing she's treating their injuries. She must've beaten her opponent."

Naruto smiled proudly. Inwardly, he was concerned over Heizo's presence. "Never doubted her for a second."

"Knowing her, she probably left that Suna kunoichi alive."

"One of her many wonderful traits…"

Sakura smiled teasingly. "You've got it bad."

Naruto maturely stuck his tongue at his teammate, even though his thoughts briefly shifted to the Demon Lord sealed within him. Who did he love more? The elegant ice maiden… or the fiery immortal? Horrible guilt was already beginning to well up inside him as he pondered his dilemma. _'No… now isn't the time…' _he thought, banishing his musings for another time. Thankfully, none of his tenants commented on his thoughts. "C'mon… let's find Sasuke."

"Where the fuck do you think you two are going?!" a voice said behind them.

Whirling around, Naruto and Sakura could only look on in shock at the standing Datenshi, looking more than ready to continue their fight. His body was literally covered in blood… it was amazing he hadn't died! How could he still be alive, let alone standing?! Was his will truly that great? It was then Naruto noted the shakiness and fatigue in Seigen's stance. "You're shaking… and you can barely stand, let alone fight. You don't stand a chance. Surrender."

Rage flared up behind the Datenshi's eyes as he gazed furiously at the two opponents that had deemed him defeated… worse so, they were offering him an out! Surrender?! Such an insult fanned the burning rage that roared within him. He was seeing red… Literally! "You dare… tell me… to… surrender?!"

Silence…

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I'M STILL STANDING RIGHT HERE!" With a snarl, the Datenshi dashed forward with his broken blade, laughing madly. "COME ON!"

"He just doesn't know when to give up!" Sakura cursed, preparing herself to finish their opponent off only to be stopped by her teammate. "Naruto?"

"Leave it to me… if he's going to die, the least I can do is give him the dignity of losing to his clan's ancient enemy," Naruto replied, likewise rushing forward to meet Datenshi. **"Seitōryū: Tenmō **(Holy Sword Style: Heaven's Vengeance)**!"**

Ten'yuu, alight with golden flames, was flung straight at the madly charging Datenshi but was easily knocked aside… but the movement was enough to throw the badly injured shinobi off balance and he was already too close to correct his positioning. Sapphire eyes had carefully tracked his opponent's desperate movements, watching as Seigen dodged the holy blade, stumble, but continued forward in an attempted decapitation with his broken blade. But he missed… widely. Sweeping a foot under the Datenshi's legs, the man found himself airborne for a split second before Naruto brutally impaled the remaining sword deep into his gut. Blood forced itself out from the man's mouth, the wound having sliced clean through his now pinned body, as searing pain flooded his body. The axe-kick that followed a moment later buried the Datenshi into the earth once more. "You're finished. Accept that fact, Datenshi," the blond shinobi said, drawing Guren Kitetsu (Crimson Lotus Demon-Splitter) from its crimson sheath.

A cruel, yet prideful smile adorned itself on the dying shinobi's lips. "I'll never accept defeat, Namikaze… so finish it before I get back up again! Or I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to kill you both and then destroy the rest of this village!"

Both nodded and with a flash of crimson metal, their opponent's head finally rolled.

"That's two Datenshi down… one to go… we need Sasuke," Naruto said, gazing out at the rest of the village. Smoke, blood, and screams could be heard throughout… this was war and they both knew it. Enemies were everywhere and all of them… posed a threat to their village. But most importantly, there was still another Datenshi reaping havoc upon their beloved home. "Let's go…"

Sakura nodded grimly. "Roger… and he still didn't acknowledge me. Bastard…"

* * *

**Techniques:**

**Escalope **(Thin Slices) - Original

**Attendrisseur **(Tenderizer) - Original

**********Gia Sekando **(Gear Second) - One Piece

**********Kaijin no Tensoku **(Sea God's Rule of Heaven) - Original

**********Kaijin no Naruto **(Sea God's Maelstrom) - Original

**Gia Sādo **(Gear Third) - Name from One Piece, but effect is original

**Raijin no Tokkan **(Thunder God's Lightning Attack) - Original

**Raijin no Gōon **(Thunder God's Thunderous Roar) - Original

******Yamata no Mai **(Dance of the Eight Branches) - Original

**Nige **(Evasion) - One Piece but with different name

**Tekkai **(Iron Mass) - One Piece

**Rankyaku: Shigure **(Storm Leg: Autumn Rain) - Original

**Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere)

**Rasenryūseiu **(Spiraling Meteor Shower) - Original

**Rasengōshigan **(Spiraling Five Finger Gun) - Original

**Nitōryū Iai: Rashōmon **(Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Castle Gate) - One Piece

**Kūtōryū: Zanzō **(Void Sword Style: Afterimage) - Original

**Seitōryū: Tenmō **(Holy Sword Style: Heaven's Vengeance) - Original

**Seitōryū: Dai Tengiri **(Holy Sword Style: Great Celestial Slash) - Original

**Seitōryū Iai: Mikagura **(Holy Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Sacred Song) - Original

**Seitōryū Ōgi: ****Gokōjin **(Holy Sword Style Secret Technique: Halo Blade) - Name from Shaman King, but effect is original

**Kuchiyose: Yato-no-Kami **(Summoning: Gods of the Night Sword) - Original

**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu **(Feigning Sleep Technique)

**Sabaku Hōtō **(Treasured Sword of the Desert) - One Piece + Naruto

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

**Suiton: Suiryūdan **(Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile)

**Mizuken **(Water Fist) - Original

**Fūton: Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

**Fūton: Mugen Sajin - Daitoppa **(Wind Rerlease: Infinite Sand Cloud - Great Breakthrough)

**Fūton: Shishiku **(Wind Release: Lion's Roar) - Original

**Raiton: Shūrai **(Lightning Release: Lightning Strike) - Original

**Raiton: Raiden no Yari **(Lightning Release: Spear of Thunder and Lightning) - Original

**Raiton: Raijin Hōtengeki **(Lightning Release: Thunder God's Heavenward Halberd) - Original

**Raiken **(Lightning Fist) - Original

**Raiton: Jiki: Jikan Tōketsu **(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Frozen Time) - Original

**Raiton: Jiki: Gekitai **(Lightning Release: Magnetism: Repel) - Original

**Hakaiton: Tairyōsatsujin no Jutsu **(Destruction Release: Bloodbath Technique) - Original

**Hakaiton: Akamushidan **(Destruction Release: Bloodworm Projectile) - Original

**Kūton: Ikiryō **(Void Release: Vengeful Spirit) - Original

* * *

**A/N - Holy shit, that is a lot of techniques... more than I thought! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The next one will be out very soon! As always, I ask you all to please review! It means a great deal to us writers to see readers review! I hope to reach 2k reviews by the next chapter... If, of course, I could reach this chapter, I would be very grateful! Anyways, I put in several hints in this chapter and the next. If anyone can guess Minato's secret, I will reveal to them a spoiler via PM! Have fun digging through all my chapters, and this one especially, trying to figure the secret out! Mwahahahaha!**

**Anyways, please review! And I will see you all really soon!**

**Elredar Skylance... out and loving life!**


	23. Invasion Part 3

**Title: Naruto the Angel of Death**

**Author: Elredar Skylance**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece save for the things I invent in this story.**

**A/N - Well, here's the final chapter of the Invasion... I hope you all like it! To those wondering how I got this out so quickly (at least by my slow-ass standards), I had actually already written this before I posted the previous chapter! I just felt that with how long I've been gone, you all deserved two chapters instead of one! So, please enjoy this chapter! I especially hope you all will enjoy the final half of this chapter... personally, I think it's fucking epic!**

**_IMPORTANT FOR FANS:_ Finally, I have a CHALLENGE for you all! I intend to give all of the Konoha Fifteen a nickname and bounty like in that of One Piece next chapter! I already have some ideas, but I would love your input! Be inventive and creative with these names! If I happen to choose yours, I will reveal a spoiler should you desire! Also, I put a lot of hints about Minato in here, so if you can figure out his secret, I will be very impressed and reveal a different spoiler!**

**Please REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Invasion Part 3**

Despite the continued onslaught of their invading enemy forces, Konohagakure was finally beginning to see the battle turn in their favor. With the unknown assistance of Yūgure eradicating any supernatural threat and Jiraiya dealing with the summoned creatures, Konoha's shinobi could focus on the mortal opposition and push them back. Thankfully, the numerous traps hidden in the surrounding forest of Konohagakure had slain a significant portion of the enemy forces, making their tasks of destruction far more difficult. However, annihilation of the village was not the only objective in mind… And, unfortunately, our favorite Uchiha was experiencing firsthand what that mission was. Having just finished slaughtering two dozen shinobi wielding the deadly power of Orochimaru's **Chi no Juin** (Cursed Seal of Earth), Sasuke had taken to searching the battle-torn village for his teammates (who were in the final stretch of defeating their Datenshi opponent) and, unfortunately, quickly found himself in the midst of battling several of the invading shinobi hailing from Otogakure. Apparently, Orochimaru was still keen on his capture (creepy gay pedophile) and had informed his troops of such an objective… thus, we find ourselves in this kind of annoying situation…

"Restrain him! Orochimaru-sama wants him alive!" one Oto-nin shouted.

Whether it was devotion to their leader or just plain stupidity, several squads responded and immediately leapt forward to engage their target despite the large quantity of corpses already surrounding their objective.

And moments later, five of the respondents had been viciously cut down.

Yeah… It's probably stupidity…

Anyways, "Like hell you will!" Sasuke growled, ramming his elbow into an enemy's throat before vertically bifurcating another with his scythe. Leaping past the remains, the Uchiha cackled almost maniacally as he darted past three more enemies, his bladed battle-chain easily piercing through their stomachs and, with a decisive tug, utterly disemboweled them as it whiplashed another. Suddenly hearing the telltale whistle of an incoming barrage of projectiles, the Uchiha just barely succeeded in avoiding the danger as he turned to glare at the offending invaders… seconds later, the assailant and two of his comrades were reduced to smoldering corpses courtesy of a searing flamethrower before the Uchiha moved on. It only took another twenty seconds before an entire squadron had been decapitated while two other assailants were left mutilated… puddles of blood could already be seen splattered across the cobbled streets of Konoha. It was absolutely gruesome; after his month session in Hell, Sasuke's methodology in battle had become exceedingly brutal and his combination tactic of utilizing his bladed battle-chain to extent the scythe's range was frequently demonstrated through his multiple decapitations.

"What is he?!"

"He's massacred a third of us already!"

"But he's just a Genin!"

"Somebody, take him out!"

"You can't even touch me!" Sasuke laughed. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**!"**

Cries ran out as several enemies' experienced the horrors of being set aflame… A minute later, they had been reduced to ash. In that time, Sasuke had disposed two more before engaging a kunoichi who actually possessed some skill. The two clashed their weapons against each other's, their movements almost too fast to see until the Oto-nin made a crucial error. Seeing an opening with the kunoichi's overextended thrust, the Uchiha immediately removed her arms as he dodged. He then followed up with a sweep of the pole of his scythe under the now armless aggressor, rending her momentarily airborne… before she was viciously impaled and brought back down to the earth in a tactic similar to what Sasuke's teammate had executed moments before. She never even got the chance to scream…

"Who else wants some?" Sasuke challenged, brandishing the bloodstained Shikei (Death Penalty) at the few that remained of his enemies. Spinning the scythe, Sasuke easily blocked a series of shuriken as he decapitated the nearest enemy. He then, in an absolutely gruesome move, impaled the decapitated head onto the ground and kicking it off at a charging enemy, stunning the shinobi before the scythe's blade mixed metal with brain. "Huh?! C'mon!"

Sharingan eyes suddenly flashed, breaking the mind of one unfortunate victim while another was paralyzed, leaving him completely vulnerable to Sasuke's almost casual disembowelment. Dashing forward, Sasuke sliced his way through an entire squadron of enemies before literally spear-throwing his scythe through two more. Unarmed but not still dangerous, Sasuke began fighting in earnest with Taijutsu. Slamming his fists into one enemy, he swung his body around in a spinning hook kick, snapping over half of his current opponent's ribs. He then leapt over the incapacitated Oto-nin and kneed another in the chin, simultaneously bringing his elbow down at the same time. The action instantly crushed his target's head… he died within seconds. Moments later, three more fell to his might as he executed the Rokushiki moves his teammate had gifted him, leaving bullet-like, finger-sized holes in their chests. Then, with a quick yank of the battle chain, Shikei was back in Sasuke's hands as he decapitated them completely.

He was having so much fun! It was like being back in Hell… nothing but nonstop battle. To succumb to every shinobi's killer instincts but control it at the same time. Harness its power, relish it, but do not let it control you. And with this mastery… Hell would be unleashed upon any enemy he set his Sharingan eyes upon. "Hahahaha! Bring it on!"

"As you wish…" a voice said behind him.

Before Sasuke could react, a thunderous punch sent him tumbling across the street but he quickly recovered and shot back to his feet, holding his scythe up in preparation for a follow-up attack. When it didn't come, only then did Sasuke focus on who exactly struck him. _'Well crap…' _There standing beside the group of Oto-nin was a black-winged shinobi gazing calmly back at him…

"The name's Datenshi Shisō," the shinobi said, introducing himself in a gentlemanlike fashion. "And I'll take you up on your challenge, Uchiha-san."

"… Hold that thought. **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**!**"

A fireball, easily twice as big as the previous one, exploded out from Sasuke's lips in its charge toward his enemies. The Datenshi easily dodged the attack but the others weren't so lucky. Screams filled the air as their flesh was burned off their bones… not one of them had survived saved for the black-winged shinobi.

Seeing his initial attack fail, Sasuke disappeared in a blur of speed. Generally preferring the straightforward approach since his session in Hell, the teen materialized above his opponent and slammed his scythe's blade into the earth where the Datenshi had been standing a second earlier. He immediately followed up by rebounding off the scythe's pole, simultaneously using the connected battle chain to yank the weapon out and utilize the increased range in another kill attempt. Unfortunately, Shisō apparently had anticipated his movements (much to Sasuke's surprise) and easily dodged the attack. "A valiant attempt, Uchiha-san," the Datenshi said, back handspringing away from the swing of Sasuke's scythe. "But you will have to try harder to defeat me…"

Undeterred, Sasuke charged after his opponent.

The Datenshi immediately took to the sky, simultaneously avoiding the bladed chain and putting him directly in the path of Sasuke's scythe. The armored gauntlets were quickly put to use, blocking the wild swipes of the legendary weapon as Sasuke pressed his attack, trying with all his might to score even a single blow. Eventually, gravity took hold and a spinning drop kick sent Sasuke back down into the earth but he quickly brought himself back into the air. His scythe swung madly at every angle in an attempt to disembowel his enemy… bit it was all for naught. Not a single scratch marred the enemy's armor…

Upon landing, Sasuke's scythe collapsed into its bladed gauntlet form before he leapt back to reengage with the enemy. Flipping over his enemy's roundhouse kick, he swung the blade at Shisō's head only to miss along with the follow up kick. Another jab resulted in his arm getting caught as the Datenshi bodily swung him into a nearby building.

"Try again Uchiha-san."

Having recovered midflight, Sasuke rebounded off the building with an angry look upon his face. His swipe missed by mere centimeters… but as he landed with a roll, his scythe elongated back to its original form and was swung toward Shisō with decapitation clearly in mind. Spinning on his heel, the Datenshi miraculously dodged the attack and backhanded the Uchiha. His other fist immediately came around to slam his opponent's head into the ground only for shattered wood to take its place. "Substitution…" he muttered before jerking his head back to avoid yet another swing of Sasuke's primary weapon. He temporarily locked eyes with his opponent before retaliating with several kicks that were all blocked by the pole of Sasuke's scythe. Still, it was enough to push the teenager back… until said teenager suddenly dispersed into crows. Each of the crows began flying toward him at breakneck speeds, morphing into Fuma Shuriken only for every single one to miss while Shisō to forcibly end the illusion via an elbow to Sasuke's stomach, despite his illusionary invisibility. "Genjutsu too… Yes, you are quite good."

He actually looked impressed too.

Sasuke grinned ruefully seeing the Datenshi shattered his illusion effortlessly. Additionally, that single blow had broken a rib despite his armor. "Thanks. That means a lot to me coming from an enemy…"

"Hmm… Your sarcasm is noted."

"Tch…" The Uchiha vanished in a burst of speed, moving noticeably faster than his first charge. He reappeared above his opponent and slammed his fist into Shisō's hastily raised guard. His other hand came down alight with electricity… **"Chidori **(One Thousand Birds)**!" **... hoping to exploit the Datenshi's opening but, amazing, Shisō succeeded in dodging the attack. The tactic did throw the shinobi off balance; something Sasuke was quick to capitalize on and kneed Shisō in the face.

Stumbling back, the Datenshi narrowly avoided Sasuke's scythe slamming into the ground only to get kicked in the chest immediately after. Seals were formed in the following seconds as Shisō found himself on the receiving end of a spray of fireballs.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**!"**

However, those seconds was all he had needed to recover, allowing Shisō to move only the barest minimum to avoid the widespread volley of fireballs. The following scythe swings and stabs had missed as well, forcing Sasuke to abruptly change tactics as ethereal flames burst to life along the blade's edge and the bladed battle-chain was suddenly put to use. With a mighty roar, the Uchiha swung the chain with Shikei (Death Penalty) attached to its end toward his enemy… It missed… but the flames didn't. Even though the Datenshi had succeeded in avoiding the swing, a short burst of fire had left the blade and scorched Shisō's armor. The scythe itself became buried in a nearby building, which Sasuke used to yank himself in and nail a double kick into the Datenshi's torso.

However, Shisō quickly recovered. "Clever tactics… I will not fall for them again."

In a blur of motion, the Datenshi had crossed the distance between them and swung his fist up in a powerful uppercut. Unfortunately for Shisō, the fist phased through Sasuke's body, revealing his target to be nothing more than a Genjutsu. The real Uchiha appeared behind him with his flaming scythe poised to reap the Datenshi's blackened soul. But in a brilliant move, Shisō simultaneously ducked, spun on his heel, and brought his other leg around in a spinning hook kick. The kick knocked the scythe out of Sasuke's hand and the Uchiha's body was soon sent flying after it with a well-placed punch to his sternum.

The blow sent Sasuke tumbling into a pile of rubble, though thankfully without any serious injury thanks to his armor. Shikei (Death Penalty) was easily pulled back into his hands via chain as he gazed at his opponent with a perplex expression. Not once had Shisō press his advantage. The punch had stunned him for a good few seconds, long enough for the Datenshi to deal a lethal strike. It was almost as if…

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded, having recovered from the painful attack.

The reply he got was nondescript. "What do you mean?"

"Now you're starting to piss me off," Sasuke scowled. "You're not fighting me seriously… Just now, you could've finished me off but you didn't. What are you trying to accomplish here?"

"I apologize for doing so," Shisō bowed. "But it is because I honestly had expected more from you and am waiting for you to do so…"

"What?" Cue Uchiha death glare number twenty-four.

"Uchiha-san… your presence in Hell this past month did not go unnoticed. You actually sparked some significant interest among the souls of the damned. Fear has swept the first two circles and they have christened you with a rather intimidating moniker… Sasuke Uchiha, the Crimson Reaper."

"You want to see the power of the Crimson Reaper? Be careful what you wish for…" Sharingan eyes began spinning as a bloodthirsty grin spread across his lips. Reaching back, Sasuke threw the hood of his outfit up, shadowing his face from his opponent… Shisō nonetheless saw the curse seal beginning to spread, burning away the Uchiha's flesh with silver flames. **"Shiton **(Death Release)**…"**

"I give up."

"**Iko-! **What?" To say that Sasuke was confused was like saying the sun was lukewarm.

"There is no need to continue our battle, Uchiha-san. I am the sensor among my team and your celestial chakra reserves have suddenly skyrocketed to a level beyond my own. I am unsure how you accomplished this as we had previously been equivalent moments ago… but nonetheless, your increased powers have tilted the battle in your favor." Shisō cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something far away. "And your teammates are fast approaching… correction, they are here."

At that precise moment, both Sakura and Naruto appeared beside their teammate. Sasuke barely restrained a grimace at their conditions… both were wounded and bloody. Exhaustion was evident in their postures. In short, they had just been through the metaphorical Hell. The fact that there were wounds upon Naruto's body, despite his regeneration capabilities, was quite unnerving.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Teme, are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded, choosing to keep his eyes on their opponent. "What about you two?"

"We're fine, Sasuke-kun. We can rest when we're dead."

"Spoken like a true kunoichi…" Shisō complimented.

"Thank you! Finally, someone acknowledges my abilities! Geez, did you know that your teammate was a sexist bastard?!"

The Datenshi couldn't stop the slight upwards twitch of his lips upon hearing that. "Yes, both of my teammates do lack certain basic manners." He chuckled lightly at Sakura's self-satisfied nod. "As I was saying, I am at a severe disadvantage. Even with your teammates' conditions, my chances of victory are slim at best. You have already defeated my own teammates and thus, possess a basic understanding of our fighting capabilities while I do not. Finally, I do not enjoy fighting as much as my teammates do. As such, I will withdraw from this battle until another time."

"What makes you think we'll let you leave?" Naruto growled, his wings poised to chase after the Datenshi. Flight was the most likely method of escape Shisō would incorporate since such powers were practically unheard of. And if their opponent suddenly chose to fight, they did have an advantage. Reiko and Seigen had specialized in Dreams and Blood for their Destruction Release techniques respectively leaving Shadow or Sin for Shisō… Naruto's previous encounter with Yami revealed his enemy using Shadows and while the dangerous man undoubtedly possessed mastery in every classification, it left Sin has the likely power their current enemy possessed. But the capabilities behind such a power were unknown to Naruto and that left his very wary.

"You have no choice in the matter… and besides, there are far more pressing matters to worry about."

"I doubt that with you standing here."

"I'm flattered, Namikaze. I did not perceive myself as so serious a threat. Nevertheless, you should know that the final wave will arrive at the Main Gates in thirty minutes."

Silence came with this sudden tidbit of information. "Why are you telling us? Isn't your purpose to eliminate Konoha from the map?" Naruto demanded.

"That has never been our purpose. We participated in this battle for our own reasons."

"And they would be?" Sakura growled. "We know that Reiko was after the Talismans and Seigen wanted Naruto-kun dead. What about you? What could you possibly want here in Konoha?"

"And what about Yami?" Sasuke asked.

"The answers you seek will have to wait," Shisō replied calmly. "But heed my words, Team 7… Not all shinobi are painted black and white. Even the devils themselves may be speckled in gray. Until next time, my friends…"

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto roared, dashing forward with all his speed. His teammates immediately followed after but none of them were fast enough. In mere nanoseconds, Shisō had disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Dammit! Reverse Summoning!"

"Tch… Bastard got away…" Sasuke muttered, deactivating his seal.

Sakura sighed, reaching up to redo her ponytail. It had gotten loose during their numerous fights. "Well… what do we do?"

"What can we do? He's not wrong; the village is still under attack."

"And if what he said was true, we may have another wave coming at the Main Gates. We simply cannot ignore the possibility."

"As strong as we are, the three of us alone can't stand up to an entire army," Naruto said, sheathing both his blades as he began radiating his holy chakra. It would heal most of their wounds, but the fatigue would unfortunately remain. Soldier pills would have to do for now. "We need reinforcements…"

"Isn't there an evacuation and medical center point nearby? We could try heading there."

"Any forces over there would be injured or key defenders to Konoha's wounded and civilian population," Sasuke pointed out. "What about Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza's group?"

"They're five minutes away in the opposite direction from the Main Gates."

"Any other Jōnin or ANBU?"

"Even further…"

"Jiraiya?"

Naruto answered instead. "He's down South, outside the village taking care of the Class 5 Summons."

"And we've already wasted two minutes talking here… shit… We're running out of options. Naruto, you're the fastest here. Sakura and I could head to the Main Gates while you gather reinforcements."

"If you really think I'm going to abandon you two to fight an entire army by yourselves, you must be even dumber than I once was!"

"… Okay, granted. Not my smartest idea, but hey! At least I'm throwing the ideas out there!" Sasuke argued back, until something else drew his attention. "Sakura? What in Hell's name are you doing?"

Ever the intellectual of the group, Sakura had quickly come up with a plan. "Writing a brief report of the situation and a request for reinforcements… You two do the same. Make as many as you can in the next five minutes," Sakura muttered, quickly finishing the message and starting another. Clueless to the plan but trusting their teammate, Sasuke and Naruto quickly began making copies of the pinkette's report, simultaneously keeping an eye open for any enemies. When the five minutes were up, they had succeeded in making sixty copies. "Okay, Naruto-kun. Could you please summon some messenger kits and have them delivered to any nearby Konoha shinobi?"

"Brilliant, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, slamming his palm upon the earth. Good thing each summoned messengers took less chakra than a substitution. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technique)**!" **

Moments later, a small army of little foxes appeared wagging their tails enthusiastically.

It took everything Sakura had to not squeal and snuggle the foxes for their cuteness. Even Sasuke and Naruto found themselves punching each other in order to regain their manliness… It was simply too adorable.

After a quick explanation of what they were supposed to do, the kits all scurried to the pile of scrolls, grabbed one, and dashed off on their mission. Additionally, a few kits had been expressly ordered to locate high ranking shinobi like Kakashi or Gai, since their position as senior Elite Jōnins gave them the executive right to gather and order forces large enough to defeat the upcoming legion of enemies. Until their arrival, the Genins of Team 7 and anyone they picked up would have to hold the forces off lest they lay waste upon their beloved village. Talk about pressure…

"Alright… We don't have any more time to waste," Naruto growled. The situation looked pretty bleak. "From our positions and factoring in potential enemy encounter, it'll take twenty minutes to get to the Main Gates at top speed without chakra. We'll grab any shinobi on the way for support. May the gods be with us..."

* * *

"ARRGGHH!"

"Sarutobi! Fuck, this isn't working!" Ē cursed, electrocuting a gargantuan cobra. He then blurred away, attempting to attack the summoner but with so many serpents being conjured at greater frequencies, he quickly ended up having to exterminate another snake! Since the activation of Orochimaru's Kinjutsu, the frequency of summonings had increased almost exponentially! And what's worse… "GYAAAHHH!" Ē tumbled across the roof, his muscular chest bleeding profusely and his shoulder dislocated despite being protected by his lightning armor. What's worse, his left leg had been wounded earlier by Kusanagi and repeated high-speed movement simply was not making things better; his tendons had snapped! He couldn't move anymore! And unfortunately, he wasn't the only one being battered. Nearby, Sarutobi could be seen panting laboriously, his left arm having just been grotesquely broken with bone fragments protruding out from his forearm. Several of his ribs had also been broken with one very nearly puncturing his lungs. Until a medic arrived, it was pertinent that he remained still. The source of his injury had been a single nature-enhanced roundhouse kick… How could Orochimaru have suddenly gained so much strength?! Was Sage Mode really so powerful? Because they were getting beaten… badly! Fortunately, reinforcements had finally arrived. Despite a tedious battle and several wounds, the Yūgure Commander had succeeded in sealing away the Edō Tensei. Additionally, unbeknownst to Orochimaru, Minato had also managed to apply a seal that would, hopefully, deteriorate the barrier surrounding them. Granted, it would take some time seeing as four shinobi were concentrating their efforts in its maintenance, but eventually, the barrier would fall. Until then, Minato would simply have to hold Orochimaru off despite his posture clearly indicating exhaustion. Thankfully, seals sprung to life, injecting assimilable chakra into his system and alleviating his fatigue… _'Dammit, that was my thirtieth and the invasion is still going on… I need to make this count!'_ Now, he could fight. "C'mon! Bring it, Orochimaru!" In a flash, Minato had crossed the distance with an orb of chakra swirling in his hand. **"Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere)**!"**

Incredibly, Orochimaru dodged the near instantaneous attack thanks to his enhanced reflexes. He immediately retaliated, swing Kusanagi upwards only to miss as Minato teleported away. Undeterred, the Snake Sannin chased after the Yūgure Commander and attacked. His sword clashed against his opponent's unique kunai, but Orochimaru didn't bother with attempts at overpowering. Instead, his tongue whipped forward and wrapped itself around Minato's neck in a constricting hold. He then spun around, flinging the former Yondaime through the air and smashing him into the rooftop.

When the dust finally cleared, Minato was nowhere to be seen, having teleported mere milliseconds before his collision. That didn't mean he wasn't injured… bruises could be seen around the Yūgure Commander's neck as he glared at Orochimaru… Only to see he was gone! _'Such speed!' _he thought as a fist collided into his cheek. Stumbling back, a serpent summon pinned his legs, forcing him to receive several more blows before finally exploiting a brief opportunity in teleporting out. "Sage Mode… I had no idea it was so powerful," Minato growled, spitting out a glob of blood. "Let's see just how fast you are! **Rankyaku **(Storm Leg)**!"**

The waves of chakra were easily avoided as Orochimaru began to laugh. "Futile! You cannot defeat me now! In this form, I am invincible! Strength, agility, perception, reflex, everything! With such power, I am even closer to immortality than ever before!" Before Minato could react, the Sannin had traversed the distance and connected with a haymaker. Then, upon swiveling around, Orochimaru connected with his follow-up backhand/uppercut combination. Stumbling back, the Yūgure Commander didn't even receive a moment's rest as Orochimaru gripped Minato's collar and boldly impaled him upon one of the many earthen spikes Sarutobi had generated earlier. Blood splurt from his lips before the body disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A splintered log took his place. "Substitution! Quick as usual… but still not good enough!" the Sannin laughed, appearing beside the former Yondaime seconds later and swung his sword, gouging a deep gash across his back. "No longer am I the White Snake… With the power of nature, I have shed my skin! I have become the White Dragon!"

Precious blood ran down his back. Now, Minato was really running out of time. "We'll see about that…"

"By all means, give it a try!"

But before the Yūgure Commander could begin his offensive, a large constrictor suddenly appeared and caught the surprised shinobi in a tight hold. Struggled as he might, Minato couldn't break free as Orochimaru charged forward, laughing maniacally. _'Oh shit… This isn't going to end well, is it?' _Ask a stupid question… well, you know. For those who don't, his answer came in the form of a fist which connected into his face… hard. His nose shattered, blood flowing abundantly much to Minato's frustration and… fear? Additionally, the blow had left him completely dazed… its power akin to Tsunade's more devastating punches during the war... or that time when Jiraiya substituted himself with him to take her beatings when she discovered that the pervert had been peeping. Unfortunately for him... he wasn't given enough time to dwell on those thoughts, nor even recuperate, because another punch just like the one before invaded his stomach causing him to spit up a mouthful of blood. Not good… Another punch swiftly connected with the right side of his ribs, making him grunt in pain knowing that at least three broke from that, before the Kusanagi began its final descent, aiming to impale Minato directly through his heart…

But the Yūgure Commander escaped. Thankfully, Orochimaru had briefly paused to raise his blade giving him the split-second opportunity to teleport himself to one of the dozens of Hiraishin markers littering the battlefield. Unfortunately, Minato was now heavily wounded and losing blood quickly.

He needed to end this…

Seals flashed across his body, flooding his system with assimilable chakra before he disappeared. Activating his infamous technique, Minato's form began flashing everywhere simultaneously! His incredible speed left afterimages at every point on the battlefield, giving the appearance as if clones had been formed… and then, the chaos ensued. As one, each began sending crescent waves of chakra toward Orochimaru from every angle! Every snake summon that appeared were instantly minced… There literally could be no escape! **"Rankyaku: Sensō **(Storm Leg: War)**!"**

But it was all for naught.

Orochimaru had laughed as he twirled Kusanagi nonchalantly at the incoming danger. Several were deflected by the blade, most were somehow outright avoided, and the few that collided failed to damage the Sannin's fortified skin. It was ridiculous! Crescent blades of chakra, specifically designed to penetrate even the toughest demonically-reinforced hides, were literally failing to leave even scratches! Undeterred, Minato quickly switched tactics, pleased that the arrogant Snake Sannin (who was currently mocking his abilities) had missed the numerous Hiraishin seal markers plastered across his body that were hidden in his previous attacks. Aware of Sage Mode's natural durability, familiar swirling spheres of chakra suddenly appeared in the hands of every flickering doppelganger. _'This is going to be good…' _he thought, seeing Orochimaru's horrified expression… "Payback's a bitch!" Then, the afterimages converged.

"**Rasenseidan **(Spiraling Star Cluster)**!"**

Pain… greater than anything Orochimaru had ever experienced. Distorted rotations boring into his body from every side, from every angle; it appeared as if he was suffering from a seizure! His body contorted, being battered, damaged… mutilated in such a brutal fashion from the unending abuse that blood stained the rooftop tiles from every pore of his body. The onslaught seemingly lasted an eternity, before Minato finally relented, leaping back as seals flashed across his body once more. But Orochimaru paid this no mind… his thoughts were clouded with pain… It was unbearable! But even through the haze, he still felt it. Fear… throughout the entirety of this battle, genuine fear for his life had maintained its icy grips. Even after releasing two of his Kinjutsu, he was still being pushed! He wouldn't be beaten… Not after everything he had gone through! Even after obtaining the apparent pinnacle of power in harnessing the very essence of nature itself, he was still be pushed by Minato Namikaze! But not anymore! He couldn't… wouldn't allow himself to experience failure in his quest for immortality! "I WILL NOT LOSE!" he roared. **"Kinjutsu: Jōshō **(Forbidden Technique: Ascension)**!"**

It was perhaps the most grotesque spectacle in all of shinobi history. Orochimaru's skin was literally shed and in its place was a gigantic monstrosity, consisting of hundreds of white snakes and his disgusting deformed features severing as a head. Horns could be seen protruding from his head, indicating his continued Sage Mode state and further cementing his appearance and statement of becoming a White Dragon.

"Kami above…" Ē mumbled. "What has he done to himself?!"

"Orochimaru… to think you would become this…" Sarutobi muttered, appalled and saddened as he watched his ex-student roar angrily to the heavens. The sight of a white serpent certainly brought back memories, and because of that, he, to a certain extent, could understand just why Orochimaru would choose this form. And only he would name such a technique as an ascension.

"**GAZE UPON MY FORM! THIS IS POWER AT ITS GREATEST!" **Orochimaru roared, thrashing his tail against the roof. The tiles shattered upon its impact, leaving a crevice along its length. **"THIS IS IMMORTALITY! YOU ARE ALL USELESS AGAINST MY MIGHT!"**

"Oh shit… This is not good," Minato muttered, mentally reviewing every option available. There weren't many. "Fuck, looks like I don't have a choice."

Six seals were suddenly activated simultaneously, enshrouding Minato's form with a virtual aura of chakra. The levels were literally off the charts! The pressure behind his sheer energy attracted the attention of the other three shinobi… before he vanished. Gone… in an instant. There was nothing to signify his movement, not even the flash of Hiraishin. Only the deep rumble behind Orochimaru that caught their attention could be felt…

And fear, not just from the Snake Sannin, but from every Kage there… took hold.

A familiar sphere of swirling chakra formed within his hands, before it was compressed, expanded, contained with its natural cohesive properties, and then introduced to a new element… lightning. Bright blue electricity flowed into the sphere, taking shape and nature transformation to its highest possible point. The sheer voltage of electricity being contained was so great that plasma started to form within the sphere's center. Minato had done it…

"**NO! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME! NOT AGAIN!"**

His attack missed as Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow. And then it happened…

"**Raiton: Banrai Keimōdama **(Lightning Release: Enlightened Sphere of Heavy Thunder)**!"**

The technique connected… and exploded, rapidly expanding and surrounding the monstrosity that Orochimaru had become in a sphere of pure lightning. Millions of volts of electricity coursed through his body, utterly disintegrating much of the Sannin's body… and what's worse, in a way, was that there was no pain. Only phantom pains… but otherwise, the initial electrocution had completely destroyed every nerve in Orochimaru's body, rendering him incapable of receiving sensations of any sort. He could only watch as his body disintegrated…

Why?

Why did they choose to fight him so vigorously?

Why would anyone not want to live forever and enjoy the fruits of immortality?

In the fleeting moments between life and death, these thoughts crossed Orochimaru's twisted mind. But, all of them were simply incomprehensible to the Sannin… and what's worse… he had lost again to Minato Namikaze… to Jiraiya! How many times would he have to lose to that man?! His initial defeat still continued to burn fresh in Orochimaru's mind when the populace began praising his teammate's prowess in battle above his own! It was maddening! The dobe of his time was actually progressing at a rate greater than his own! Then came Jiraiya's apprentice, Minato, who quickly ascended to the position of Hokage and, in turn, ruining Orochimaru's dream from his fingertips, thus revealing another defeat at his teammate's hands by extension. This caused his goal to achieve immortality to deepen, generating an unstoppable determination to prove his genius! To grant Konoha an unending era of prosperity and might by the strength of immortal shinobi where he, Orochimaru, would've been their leader! A true utopia!

But no, Konoha did not recognize his talents. His village turned their backs to his experiments… and his own sensei had abandoned him…

And so… he learned the twisted truth. That the world consisted only of himself, for himself, and that was all that mattered. That he alone, Orochimaru of the White Snake, was divine and destined to achieve the ascended state of immortality where others have failed to even comprehend! And once he stood upon that pedestal, nothing would stand in his way! He would rule them all and make them pay for their insolence… for their disregard and betrayal! All would bow… or die at his feet!

But now… it had happened again! A third defeat by Jiraiya's hands through Minato Namikaze, Commander of the secret division of Yūgure! Why did he continue to lose?! Why was he the one on the receiving end of this incredible Ninjutsu, one that even he, Orochimaru, failed to comprehend the sheer magnitude of power and mechanics behind it?

Why was it always him who suffered?

… He would never know. As the last of what was Orochimaru disappeared, the sun pierced through the darkened clouds above. It shined upon Konoha, illuminating its prosperity and might… that it would never fall, despite the battle waging below.

Life truly was an ironic and beautiful thing.

* * *

Earthen walls, fortified with elaborate durability seals, supplemented to prevent surface-walking, and purposed with funneling the vast approaching forces, stood on either side of the Main Gates of Konohagakure. Makeshift traps lay scattered across the terrain. Ice covered the earth. Fires burned as barriers. Pools of water rippled on either side, providing any shinobi a ready source for Suiton techniques. Ten horse-sized foxes, each sporting two tails, stood ready for battle… Despite these defenses, the situation appeared bleak as the contingent of shinobi that arrived at the Main Gates of Konohagakure numbered, unfortunately, a paltry fifty. Despite crossing two-thirds of the village to reach their destination, a large proportion of the shinobi Naruto's team had encountered were either enemies, low-ranking Chūnin, or of their generation. In short, Konohagakure's defense against the final wave was composed entirely… of basically Genin (since low-ranking Chūnin are basically Genin that got promoted within the last year). At the very least, the final wave of enemy forces had yet to arrive… but it was only a matter of time.

"We are so screwed," Naruto muttered, rubbing his eyes wearily. His tone's absolute seriousness truly expressed the believed absolute certainty of his statement. "No, screwed doesn't even cover it. We are totally and officially fucked."

"It could be worse…"

"Really, Sakura-chan?! How?"

"I don't know… We could be alone."

"Given our numbers… I'm not sure that would be much of a difference."

"Quit being pessimistic, Naruto," Sasuke grumbled, leaning against the check-in station in his usual aloof fashion. "It's not like you…"

"Sasuke-san is right, Naruto-kun," Haku agreed, snuggled against her boyfriend. This might be their last… "We can do this. You just have to rile them up a bit."

"You want me to give them a speech?!"

"Mhm… You were elected leader here."

"… I'll think about it. You know, I still would prefer you to be somewhere safe… You and Tenten," Naruto said, giving the weapons mistress a piercing gaze. A raspberry was his response. "But I know I'll never convince either of you."

"Yup!" Tenten smirked, coughing slightly but standing tall nonetheless. A field medic had succeeded in mending her wound and Naruto's radiating celestial chakra was regenerating any residual damage. Within minutes, she would be in perfect fighting health… just lacking a full reserve of chakra. Granted, the majority of the contingent weren't happy with her presence after learning of her injuries, but they knew their arguments would fall upon deaf ears.

"Good, you're learning," the ice maiden said cheekily, pecking him on the lips.

The blond angel rolled his eyes. While his closest friends were composed, the same couldn't be said for the others. Naruto was positive that they were wholly unprepared for what was to come. Everyone was scared. The feeling was undeniable, but as shinobi of Konohagakure, the contingent held their positions being duty-bound toward the protection of their village. Currently, they were triple-checking their equipment, each armed with multiple weapons scrolls and a vial of soldier pills, with some possessing a mirror shield given by Heizo to redirect projectiles, while chattering among themselves in a meager attempt to alleviate the tension… But then they felt it.

Trembles… Earthquake? No… footsteps… The footsteps of hundreds, maybe even thousands, of mercenaries, bandits, demons, and shinobi approaching the Main Gates in their lackluster battle formations. The Konoha Fifteen and company could see them now in the distance… only minutes away…

Fear began to take hold! Genin and Chūnin alike began to retreat… Naruto could not allow that.

"Guys." Everyone stopped. Their leader, Konoha's Angel of Death, was speaking. Would his words instill the courage they so desperately needed? Would he truly stand and fight against this seemingly unstoppable army? "I know what you're feeling; I can see it in your eyes. The fear… It grips us all! Urging you to run! But none of you will listen… None of you will flee! NO! You will stand your ground!" It did, for courage suddenly roared within them… The fire was sparked! Weapons were raised, stances taken, and determination took hold as the small contingent of shinobi stood straighter, even as the enemies drew ever closer. "That's right, stand your ground! Their numbers mean nothing in this corridor! What are they in comparison to us?! I'll tell you… NOTHING! They are cowards! WE are shinobi! The mighty strength behind Konoha and by that power, we will defend our homes! A day may come when this village is naught but ash and ruins, taken and destroyed, but not today! Today… This day! We fight! So by all that you hold dear… For Konoha! For honor! For your families and for the people you love! I ask you to stand! STAND AND FIGHT!"

"YEAH!"

"LET'S SHOW THEM KONOHA'S POWER!"

"THEY'LL NEVER BEAT US!"

"Formations! Mirrors up!"

Instantly, the afternoon sunlight reflected off their shields straight into the eyes of Konoha's enemies. With their enemies blinded, Naruto wasted no time issuing his next orders.

"Volley… Launch!"

Hundreds of projectiles, ejected from the dimensional confines of their scrolls, flew across the distance and buried themselves among the frontal enemy forces. Screams of pain and death filled the air, but more continued to pour in. Many slipped upon the icy floors, making them easier targets for the ongoing barrage of weaponry. Others succumbed to traps or the flaming barriers, having been cruelly pushed atop by their own allies to provide themselves safe passage. Several enemies even retaliated, sending scores of arrows, shuriken, and other assorted weaponry at the Konoha defenders. Unfortunately for them, these projectiles met their shields and were redirected back toward them, instantly killing many more.

"Again! Launch!" Dozens more fell riddled with kunai and shuriken. "Again! Don't stop firing! Sasuke! Go!"

"**Katon: Eikōdan no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Flare bomb Technique)**!"**

Sasuke, currently possessing the greatest amount of chakra remaining, unleashed a massive fireball that flew high above the enemy forces. Just as it reached the apex of its flight, it exploded, raining hundreds of smaller fires down upon the invaders! Though few died from these flames, the pain would serve as a distraction, giving the shinobi a much needed advantage.

"Now, Sakura!"

"**Doton: Doryūsō **(Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)**!"**

Dozens of spikes suddenly protruded from the earth, tipped with ice to add a frostbiting effect as they skewered dozens of enemies. But still, more came…

"Raise shields and make ready! Here they come!"

The small contingent of defenders versus an army of enemy invaders, a battle to determine Konohagakure's continued survival… This is where their legend begins…

There was no signal, but with the rest following close behind, Lee was quick to initiate the charge, screaming "HWATCHA!" while crushing an enemy's head with a downward punch. Submitting himself to the punch's momentum, the Taijutsu specialist whirled around, simultaneously dodging a sword, and connected into the neck of the assailant with a devastating hook kick. He then grabbed the falling blade, smacked aside a stray projectile and threw the weapon into a mercenary's chest. A blindsided punch sent him tumbling back, but the spandex-wearing teen quickly recovered and uppercut the kunoichi into unconsciousness. Making sure he didn't waste unnecessary time on any single enemy, Lee dashed forward, connecting with twin fists into one, backhanding another, scissor kicking a third and fourth, elbowing the neck of a fifth, breaking the legs of a sixth, tossing aside a seventh, and finally front-flipping into a heel drop to eliminate a eighth.

"**Konoha Gufū **(Leaf Hurricane)**!" **A large demonic scorpion that had scuttled up to devour the teenager shinobi suddenly found itself crushed as Lee rained dozens of punches down upon its carapace. **"Konoha Senpū **(Leaf Whirlwind)**!" **The creature didn't stand a chance.

No sooner had the monstrosity fallen did a quintet of mercenaries rush in… A Chūnin rushed in to assist, engaging with two while the others continued their attack on Lee. Two quickly met the business end of his elbows while the remaining received an axe-kick. Seeing they were injured but not beaten, the Taijutsu specialist took action. He blocked the first's wild haymaker and countered with a cross-jab, elbow drop, and knee to the chin that steered the man straight into oblivion. The second mercenary tried attacking with an overhead sword swing, but Lee easily caught and maneuvered the arm into a pain-compliance hold. This grappling move allowed the Taijutsu specialist to deflect the remaining enemy's axe, kick the man away, before returning his captive's sword straight through the stomach. He then engaged the remaining member of the trio with an inside-outside kick combination, nearly breaking the man's neck before he was finished off with a flurry of punches to the sternum.

Upon finishing, two squadrons and a demon approached to engage him, forcing the spandex-wearing Genin into the defensive. The demonic creature was fortunately taken care of by a bolt of lightning, courtesy of the fighting pinkette a short distance away. He easily blocked several of their attempted attacks, making sure to dodge any weapons, before catching an enemy's jump side kick. The kunoichi was thrown onto the ground and sent straight into unconsciousness with a stomp to the face. Spinning around, he failed to guard against an uppercut to the stomach, but immediately retaliated by dislocating the attacker's jaw with his forearm and shattering the spine into a well-placed punch. He went down like a sack of potatoes. As he did so, five adversaries charged from either side hoping to box him. One succeeded, landing several bruising punches, only for Lee to suddenly go into a spinning handstand, his legs opened wide. The unorthodox move nailed three mercenaries in the face while the fourth got head-butted and sent skywards with a knee to the chin. The fifth enemy received an uppercut to the stomach, getting the mercenary to hunch over in pain, followed up with a downward punch to the neck. He didn't get back up. Seconds later, two more fell to his butterfly kick as the remaining enemy found his leg locked under Lee's armpit. Taking a step back (and avoiding some kunai at the same time) pulled the Suna-nin into an unexpected splits, something that normally wouldn't affect any decent shinobi until the Taijutsu specialist brought his foot down hard at the joint connecting the leg to the rest of the body and yanked the appendage back toward him. Needless to say, the man screamed…

A tossed kunai from Tenten quickly ended his suffering.

Speaking of the weapons mistress, the kunoichi of Team 9 was in the midst of skewering her own enemies with a naginata. Wrenching the bloody weapon out from its latest victim, she blocked a hail of shuriken, parried a mercenary's sword, and thrust, impaling the assailant's skull with brutal efficiency. The process began again as Tenten used this simple, yet effective combination to systematically end the lives of two whole squadrons. _'Stupid, all of them… Coming in a straight line! It's like they want to die! No common sense whatsoever,' _the kunoichi thought, snatching her currently speared enemy's hatchet and decapitating him. The weapon was them boldly thrown with pinpoint precision and buried halfway through another enemy's skull. A flaming sword, alight with celestial chakra, suddenly flew by and pierced half its length through an assassin attempting to blindside her. Twisting around, she grabbed Ten'yuu (unknowingly being shielded from the weapon's self-defense mechanisms) and cleaved through a shinobi's leg before kicking him away. He was frozen seconds later by the nearby ice maiden. The divine weapon was then swiftly impaled through another, saving a Konoha Chūnin, before being returned to its battling owner as she repelled a demon's claw and lunged, spearing the creature through its eye. Channeling chakra through her limbs, Tenten heaved and threw the creature off her naginata into a charging group of mercenaries. Her enemies now pinned, the kunoichi leapt up and slammed the length of her weapon upon their heads, knocking them all out.

The enemies surrounding her hesitated, feeling fear of this single opponent coursing through their veins. But their distress was not because of Tenten's weaponry proficiency or even the growing number of carcasses… No… Their fear was stemmed by something seemingly harmless, yet oh so sinister. For throughout the massacre… Tenten… had been humming! Humming! Did she really perceive their lives as so infinitesimal?

Apparently so…

The violinist's concerto of death never ceased its melody within, guiding Tenten's dancelike movements through her enemies because music knew that in battle… _'Its 10% luck…' _A stray kunai whistled past her jugular by mere millimeters. _'20% skill…' _A spin of her naginata deflected and returned an onslaught of projectiles. Within seconds, the attacking shinobi were corpses riddled with shuriken. _'15% concentrated power of will!' _Twelve shinobi assembled before her, each heavily armed with a variety of weapons against her lonesome spear… The odds were against her… "You ready?!" The brandished naginata flashed, splattering the crimson fluids of five enemies across the earth with swift impalements until a kanobo (Iron Club) splintered the spear into kindling. Undeterred, the still intact spearhead was inserted through the instigator's jugular before being boldly thrown into a demon's skull forty meters away. The explosion tag attached to the broken spearhead detonated, splattering the creatures remains over its allies. The tools dropped were quickly palmed as Tenten demonstrated her weapon mastery, rending deep gashes across the remaining adversaries with a sickle and sword. All fell into boneless heaps as more kunai flew toward her only for an oval mirror to suddenly appear in their path, diverting them toward the enemy's allies. They fell, bewildered at their sudden deaths as a water dragon eliminated the original attackers. _'5% pleasure…' _Two bandits rushed toward her, cackling about how they'd savor taking her virginity. A kick knocked a fallen kunai into one's throat while the sickle was… discarded… having been utilized with gleeful satisfaction for castration. _'50% pain…'_ A roundhouse kick connected into Tenten's cheek, bruising it, stunning her long enough for enemy shuriken to finally find its mark. Two were buried themselves in her leg while another nicked her torso near the breasts… The sword fell with a clatter. Pain clouded her mind as she swayed from her injuries. The barbarian was taunting her now, loudly expressing how he would claim her innocence before even considering granting her deathly reprieve… until a swarm of insects distracted him long enough for twin flashes of silver decapitating the assailant, silencing him forever. She couldn't stop now… The symphony of death was still going… The music urged her onwards because of who she was! A proud kunoichi of Konoha! The world would see that a small group of Genins, praised at their generation's best and known as the Konoha Fifteen, defended their village against impossible odds and gave everyone a reason… "A 100% reason to remember our names!" Armed with bladed tonfa, Tenten kicked the corpse away and took her stance. Pain meant nothing to a true kunoichi. "Bring it, let's go!"

Nearby, Tenten's bloodline-blessed teammate was defeating his enemies just as swiftly, making sure to defeat anyone attempting to attack his teammates from behind… His near 360 degrees of vision, currently restricted in range to avoid being blinded by the mirror's glare, prevented any opponent the opportunity of blindsiding him and the Hyūga clan's Jūken (Gentle Fist) was deadly to all, regardless of whether they were human or otherwise. Such powers were promptly put to effective use as Neji swatted aside a punch and ended the assailant's life with a mere tap to the bandit's midsection. Rapid, consecutive palm strikes quickly followed as he incapacitated six more, scoffing at his enemies' stupidity at facing him. He then step-sided a javelin thrust from behind, wrenched the weapon from its owner's grip, before impaling the spearhead through the enemy's neck. A quick Jūken strike snapped the weapon, allowing Neji to use the broken wood to skewer two more. Step-siding an arrow got another enemy killed as the Hyūga killed the archer with a thrown kunai. Their fate had been to die at his hands and fall to Konoha's might… Nearby, a Konoha Chūnin fell, but Neji was quick to avenge his death by stealing the murderer's dagger and brutally stabbing it into the man's throat. He then ducked a sword swung from behind, twisted around, swept the attacker's legs out from under him and slammed him into the earth face-first.

"Neji!"

Hearing and seeing Lee's call, the Hyūga wasted no time in assisting his teammate. Several single palm thrusts sent compressed vacuum shells that blew half the enemies away, making the spandex-wearing teen's situation much more manageable. Neji never even realized his perfect execution of an advanced Jūken (Gentle Fist) technique that he hadn't really learned yet. Instead, his focus was upon his surrounding by an octet of demons, each sporting a vague likeliness to wolves but with two heads. Against so many, even Neji couldn't help but accept the bleakness of his situation… until a golden crescent of chakra suddenly reduced the group to a quintet. _'Much better…'_ Neji attacked, leaping over the swinging claws and slapped the forearm of one and the leg of another, rendering them useless. Their roars of pain distracted the creatures as the Hyūga positioned himself between them and took his stance. "You are all within my field of Divination…" Time seemed to slow… Two palms… then four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two! **"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō **(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)**!" **In a blur of blistering high-speed jabs and palm strikes aimed specifically for the vitals, the five demons fell. But their numbers were almost immediately replaced by two dozen more… and he was now surrounded. Crap… "An entire pack… Fate is offering me a rather difficult challenge."

Nevertheless, Neji steeled himself as he settled into the Jūken (Gentle Fist) stance, prepared for the undoubtedly difficult battle. And he didn't have to wait long… Barking their desire for mortal flesh, the demonic wolves charged. Twisting around multiple bites, Neji bent himself low and slid forward in a foot-first slide under the attacking creature's belly. He struck thrice, instantly killing it. Leaping over another's paw, the Hyūga prodigy severed several tendons with a well-placed swipe. The now crippled demon fell, unable to support its weight before its heart imploded from another Jūken (Gentle Fist) attack. Neji then disappeared in a blur of speed, leapt, and began spinning in midair. **"Hakkeshō Kaiten **(Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven)**!" **Chakra exploded out from every tenketsu, taking the form of a protective swirling sphere, and smashed into four demons head-on. The forward momentum combined with the downward rotations smashed them straight into the earth, reducing their skulls into bloody smears. Their messy destructions gave the ravenous canines pause… as if pondering whether or not such a foe should be challenged… before their insatiable appetites roared their demands and they attacked once more, forcing the Hyūga to evade as efficiently as possible. All the while, he struck when the opportunity presented itself. Unfortunately, kunai were also being thrown at him from a distance, though many were thankfully stopped by purple electricity and his bloodline limit allowed him to avoid the others. But even with his near 360 degrees of vision, he couldn't avoid injury forever. While slaying one mongrel with a forceful palm thrust to its heart, another caught hold of his sleeve. _'No!' _But before he could act, the demonic canine began shaking him around like a ragdoll! Back and forth, even getting slammed into the ground a couple times, Neji could do nothing as the creature's other head and four of its brethren prepared to lunge for their first bites… He could see his teammates struggling to reach him, but their adversaries were preventing them… They wouldn't make it in time… _'Has fate already decided on my death? Is this really where it ends?!'_

Suddenly, a blazing fireball exploded against two of the canine's flanks. The attack's origin, unknown as the shinobi had already disappeared into the crowds of enemies. Their painful howls nonetheless drew the others' attention as their kin perished under the searing hot flames… Big mistake.

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō **(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)**!"**

In a blur of high-speed Jūken palm-strikes, all but one survived… his captor. It swung its claws, eliciting a painful cry from Neji's savior, but instantly received several counters. The mongrel collapsed, dead. The rest began to circle the duo, snarling angrily.

"Daijōbu (Are you okay), Neji-niisan?"

Pupil-less eyes widened in shock… "Hinata-sama?!"

Hinata winced. The gashes gouged into her shoulder were bleeding profusely but still… she stood tall. Confidence roared like a tsunami within her after defeating a fair number of enemies. With its support, the heiress had immediately leapt to assist Neji upon witnessing her cousin's predicament and here she was, having succeeded in his rescue! Even her stutter, the trait normally attributed to her shy demeanor, was absent in her speech toward her cousin. And her words… they weren't of encouragement, to get up, or even retreat… Instead, she spoke with absolute assurance on a matter completely unrelated to the battle at hand… Something Neji had to hear as their deaths may come within the next few seconds… "Neji-niisan… We'll change the Hyūga family together…"

Words failed him. This wouldn't be the first time someone had made that proclamation…In fact, countless shinobi, both Hyūga and not, had made this declaration… but this was the first time it came from Hinata's lips. And it was filled with such underlying determination… such powerful emotion… that Neji immediately knew his cousin would follow through with her promise should they survive. There the heiress stood, bleeding from her rescue but still promising him a brighter future… Never had she looked more beautiful. "Thank you, Hina-hime …" Slowly, the Hyūga pushed himself back onto his feet. Blood trickled down his cheek as he wrenched his dislocated arm back into its socket. Twelve demons remained of the pack and all of them would face annihilation. A blazing fire of determination, the Will of Fire that Konoha so proudly boasted, shone bright in his Byakugan eyes. Fate had shown its hand and victory was undoubtedly assured! "For Konoha…"

Hinata smiled. "For our family…"

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Sōshō **(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Twin Palms)**!"**

Magnificent… Elegant… Mesmerizing… Words simply couldn't aptly describe the sheer beauty behind the two Hyūga flowing through their Taijutsu with fluidity and grace. Their coordination was perfect, appearing as if a well-rehearsed dance was being performed. Palms brimming with chakra struck with lightning-like quickness, disabling and severing the chakra circulatory system with pinpoint accuracy. Reinforced forearms and knees swatted aside any retaliation attempts. And through it all, as their movements increased in speed, Neji and Hinata smiled at one another as the final demonic canine of the previous remaining eleven perished.

Even in battle's midst, one could form bonds and mend bridges…

As for Hinata's teammates, the nearest one was laughing almost gleefully as his bloodstained claws slit open a mercenary's throat. The combination of nonstop combat and the Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique) had awakened the bloodlust… the animalistic instincts… And Kiba wasted no time in using them to their fullest. Running on all fours, the brash teenager and his canine companion (transformed into his master's feral form) tore through the disorganized ranks of their enemies, wildly ripping and shredding anything foolish enough to cross their paths. Twisting under a spear, Kiba mutilated the assailant's face with an open-clawed backhand. A fox finished him seconds later. His other arm guarded against a haymaker as he slid himself through the enemy's legs, crippling the barbarian by severing the man's tendons. As the man collapsed, Kiba couldn't stop the howl of bloody satisfaction as he crushed his downed opponent's windpipe with a stomp. This violence was followed up with one being flung into the gaping jaws of a demon while another received an uppercut, slamming the attacking mercenary's mouth shut and cutting off his tongue… Blood sprayed, splattering the Inuzaka's face with the crimson fluids… gruesome… Leaping off the assisted lift from a Chūnin, Kiba then lunged at a nearby group of bandits, gouging deep lacerations into one with his downward swing before knocking the man out with his follow-up roundabout axe-kick. No sooner had the bandit's consciousness slip away did another charge in, eager for combat. His sword sliced through the air, trying to meet its mark as another enemy attacked from behind, successfully stabbing the shinobi with a knife. Blood ran as Kiba staggered, the blade having luckily missed any vitals but still wounding him badly. However, before either enemy could finish him off, Akamaru body-slammed the sword wielding assailant. The transformed canine immediately dove for the man's jugular, its teeth savagely ripping through muscle and skin to taste blood… But such a gruesome spectacle was augmented in its appalling imagery as Akamaru was currently wearing his master's form with blood trickling down his chin. The other soon met a similar end.

But Kiba paid this no thought as he continued to massacre his opponents, focusing on his primal instincts to ignore the profusely bleeding wound. He didn't even pause as a thrown scythe aimed toward a Minotaur-like monstrosity flew by him, narrowly missing his neck by mere millimeters. He ignored everything around him, even as expertly thrown needles whizzed by and buried themselves into the eye of an approaching assassin. Instead, his sights were set purely on the advancing dozen aiming to end his slaughter… to end his fun! "C'mon Akamaru! Let's tear these fucking pussies apart!" Breaking out into a dead sprint, the two launched themselves forward and began spinning at incredible speeds. Their bodies blurred, appearing more akin to a drill than their usual selves. Their targets… the suspended enemies his teammate had lined up via the Kikaichū. **"Gatsūga **(Fang Passing Fang)**!"**

Screams filled the air…

And not all of these lamentations of pain, suffering, and death were from the Inuzaka Clan. No, many were caused by an equally deadly source, whose powers lay in the often disregarded insects… Over three dozen corpses surrounded the stoic shinobi as swarms of Kikaichū eagerly continued their banquet, spreading out across the battlefield while simultaneously providing support to Shino's allies via distractions and energy leeching. As for the Aburame, one particular breed was kept in close proximity as he fought… the fireflies. Spawned from the ingestion of fire-natured chakra and exponentially augmented by Yōki consumption, Shino's enemies quickly discovered that even sparse contact could potentially leave burns… Many enemies had already been reduced to burnt skeletons.

Currently, Shino was combating a number of barbarians… but these actually possessed an IQ greater than two digits (Or at least close to it). Having surrounded the Aburame, three immediately engaged him in close combat while the others kept back to observe for any weaknesses or openings. Of course, being mercenaries, the abilities of shinobi were a complete mystery to them and thus, they remained utterly oblivious to the imminent danger of the several dozen fireflies circling them… the hapless fools. Suddenly, one of the bandits threw a kunai armed with an explosion tag. Its detonation sent Shino flying back, giving the barbarians to gather closer for an opportunity to finish the Aburame off… They would fail. Quickly recovering, Shino blocked a mercenary's sword with an acquired one of his own, made a single seal, and unleashed his power. **"Katon: Hotarubi: Hidaruma **(Fire Release: Firefly Light: Fiery Doll)**!" **The fireflies suddenly erupted into flames, setting every enemy surrounding the Aburame alight. Their screams echoed through the battlefield as they futilely rolled about in the dirt, trying to put out the fires… They failed. But one survived… He quickly received a sword through his skull and set aflame upon falling atop his allies.

"Burn to ash… enemies of Konoha…"

A gigantic bloodstained fist suddenly smashed into an approaching assassin, saving the Aburame from certain death as the previously unseen enemy crumpled to the floor broken and dead. Nodding his thanks, Shino left the chubby shinobi to continue pancaking entire squadrons, shattering every bone in their bodies as their bodies were crushed under the tremendous force of Chōji's gargantuan fists. A trio of demonic creatures, reminiscent of Velociraptors, roared it's challenged and gouged their claws into the Akimichi's enlarged limb… It was little more than a scratch given its sheer girth. In exchange, Chōji splattered two of the monstrosities' remains across the earthen wall with a powerful backhand. The other tackled him, sending the shinobi tumbling back but he quickly rolled back onto his feet and axe-kicked the creature with an enlarged leg. Chōji then spun around, catching a bandit's punch and elbowed him hard, rupturing some of the man's internal organs and breaking most of his ribs. Another punch finished him off.

"How the fuck is that fatass beating us so easily?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIGBONED!" The idiotic mercenaries were instantly crushed, finding themselves thrown straight into the earthen walls. Fuming, Chōji didn't notice an assassin raising his dagger.

"Chōji! Eight O'clock! Execute Tactic 0003-A!"

The Akimichi immediately complied with his best friend's orders, turned, and swung his enlarged fist. "HORYAAHHH!" With the approaching enemy sufficiently dispatched, Chōji submitted himself to his attack's forward momentum and curled up, his body expanding as he became a bowling ball… the size of a large boulder. **"Nikudan Sensha **(Human Bullet Tank)**!"** The rotund shinobi rolled across the battlefield, literally squashing squadrons of barbarians and simultaneously saving a pair of Konoha Chūnin who had nearly been overwhelmed by the now pulverized attackers.

"Chōji! Seven O'clock! Ino! Ten O'clock! Tactic 0013-C!"

An entire squadron collapsed, utterly incapacitated due to their appendages failing to follow mental orders. Chōji flattened them seconds later.

"Ino! Incoming Three O'clock! Take five steps back and retaliate with Class-2 Explosive Kunai!"

Projectiles were dodged as mercenaries were violently killed by an explosion.

"Now execute Tactic 0009-A at Seven O'clock from five meters!"

Three more died.

"Chōji! Execute Tactic 0002-A toward Nine O'clock! Incoming at thirty meters!"

A corpse was thrown into a charging squadron.

"Finish them off!" They died seconds later. "Good, okay… Ino! Eight O'clock! Execute Tactic 0014-A!"

A mercenary suddenly began screaming, his fingers clawing at terror-stricken eyes as if gouging them out would be preferable to whatever horror he was experiencing. Moments later, his heart gave out…

"Chōji! Watch it! Incoming at Six O'clock!"

Three demonic bulls died, crushed under a gigantic fist but still, more came.

"Shit! Seven O'clock, Chōji! Look at your seven! Get out of there!"

Twin water dragons, generated by the resident couple of angel and ice, suddenly slammed into an entire herd of charging bull-like demons, saving the chubby shinobi from what would've undoubtedly been a gruesome trampling. Several drowned from the unrelenting flood while the rest were merely knocked aside from the Ninjutsu's concussive force. Unfortunately for the survivors, lightning followed seconds later, exterminating the monstrosities via million-volt electrocution. They never stood a chance.

"Oh… nevermind… **Kagemane no Jutsu **(Shadow Imitation Technique)**!**"Shikamaru barked, ignoring an approaching assassin because Naruto's fox summons, two of which had been ordered to protect the Nara, quickly ripped him to pieces. Heizo, Haku's teammate, also stood nearby, having quickly realized Shikamaru's keen tactical intellect and deciding to contribute his protection. "Chōji! Seven O'clock! Duck… Now! Good, now execute Tactic 0003-B at five meters to your left! Heizo-san, incoming projectiles at your Three O'clock!"

More got squashed under the spinning, boulder-sized shinobi. The shuriken and arrows collided into a mirror shield, redirecting the weapons through another mirror equipped to a nearby Chūnin.

"Ino! Combination! First at Nine O'clock! Execute Tactic 0002-A on closest enemy! Then at seven meters to its right, execute Tactic 0005-A!"

The Yamanaka nodded, clapping her hands into an unusual seal. "Hai! **Shiranshin no Jutsu **(Mind-Body Disturbance Technique)**!**" Controlled under the Yamanaka's clan techniques, the mercenary slaughtered its comrade. He then slapped an explosion tag to his chest and charged toward another squadron. Needless to say, they all perished with its detonation.

"Chōji! Ino! Two O'clock at twenty meters! Tactic 0024-B!"

A paralyzed apelike monstrosity suddenly found itself pancaked and cratered into the earth.

And so this process continued, with Shikamaru providing keen observations, calculations, and tactics to coordinate his teammates' combative activities as they systematically slaughtered their enemies. Chōji would utilize his immense strength in crushing large numbers of enemies while Ino induced her unusual Genjutsu to inhibit any approaching enemies and assist her teammates with their assaults. Occasionally, Shikamaru would employ his own shadow techniques or explosive tags to eliminate any nearby enemies the fox summons missed. The three remained in close proximity, demonstrating their parents' world-renowned teamwork as they made quick work of any enemy squadron or demon that dared to approach.

A short distance away, Konoha's resident ice maiden was putting all of Zabuza's training to effective use. Moments ago, Haku had been completely surrounded by dozens of enemies. Now, they were nothing more than frozen statues. Ducking under a sword, icy senbon pierced the assailant's throat with pinpoint accuracy as another collapsed, screaming over his frostbitten leg. A series of needles toward his heart ended his suffering swiftly. She then butterfly-twist over a volley of projectiles, fell into an ice mirror, and then reappeared behind the archers with senbon between the fingers giving her pseudo claws. In a flash, the mercenaries were corpses riddled with needles. She then blurred through a seal sequence and exhaled a massive wave of snow and ice. **"Hyōton: Hyōkai **(Ice Release: Frozen Sea)**!"**

Dozens of enemies were crushed under the falling wave of snow while others found themselves immobilized, their legs trapped under four feet of snow. Unfortunately for them, Haku wasn't finished as she simply formed two more seals and took control of the ice and snow. **"Hissatsu Hyōsō **(Certain-Kill Ice Spikes)**!" **Giant spikes of solid ice suddenly erupted from the snow, impaling every surviving mercenary from the previous attack. White snow was soon dyed crimson… but then again, at least she wasn't being as vicious as her boyfriend's Sharingan-wielding teammate.

"Who wants to die next?!" Sasuke cackled, strangling a rapidly perishing mercenary with his battle-chain while simultaneously skewering another with his scythe. He then dragged his screaming captive toward him before breathing out a searing flamethrower, literally burning the victim and two others to a crisp. "Come on!" The Uchiha lunged, his elbow colliding against an enemy's jaw and simultaneously catching another's swung naginata. The double-edged scythe then rapidly ascended, impaling the latter's skull before descending to remove the former's legs. The crippled mercenary collapsed, unable to move as Sasuke brutally directed the naginata through the man's stomach, allowing its already deceased wielder to drop atop his comrade's corpse. Countering a sword, the Crimson Reaper then paralyzed the attacker via Genjutsu and then… graciously… assisted the enemy in breaking his illusion by using his unresponsive body as a meat shield against a volley of arrows. He awoke within milliseconds, only to die instantly… but Sasuke paid the corpse no second thought as he accessed his reservoir of celestial energy. **"Shiton: Ikotsu **(Fire Release: Ashes of the Deceased)**!"**

Upon finishing the seal sequence, the Crimson Reaper unleashed a billowing cloud of burning ash that, from within, contained vague figures bearing an eerie resemblance to skeletons. These specters immediately began assaulting the group of archers, all of whom were unable to stop their terrified screams or the peeing of their pants, until every single one lay burned to death. Ignoring his technique's gruesome results, Sasuke continued his gleeful slaughter as he kicked off a very surprised mercenary, of whom he happily decapitated, and used the elevated height to reach a flying demon with a hand cackling with lightning.

"Take this!" the Uchiha roared. **"Chidori **(One Thousand Birds)**!"**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun."

"What?!" Sasuke growled, wrenching his bloodstained hand out from the monstrosity's torso. "Can't you see I'm a little busy here?!"

"No, really?" she drawled, splattering a man's skull with a single punch. She then spun around, catching an kanobo (Iron Club) before kneeing the assailant's chin. He was down within seconds. "I didn't notice!"

The Crimson Reaper merely rolled his eyes as he slammed his scythe into the earth. **"Shiton: Shoshitai no Mōshin **(Death Release: The Burnt Corpses Rushing Madly Ahead)**!" **To the mutual horror of both enemy and ally alike, several recently slain corpses twitched… And slowly… disturbingly… they rose with bodies enshrouded in blazing fires. Then they took a step… and then another. Before anyone could truly comprehend the zombie apocalyptic scene before them, the burnt corpses charged! Screams echoed across the battlefield as they latched upon their enemies and violently exploded in a fiery plume of hellfire.

Somewhat disconcertingly, Sakura merely raised a delicate eyebrow at the massacre inflicted by her teammate. "That's a new one…"

"Hn… I like this technique," Sasuke said smiling at the gruesome spectacle. "Requires little celestial chakra to use but serves as an effective offensive assault and distractionary technique."

"I can see that… Anyways…"

"Right, what did you need?"

"Besides possibly having sex later?" At Sasuke's deadpan look, she quickly amended her request. "Right, could you pass over the Soldier Pills? I didn't get any earlier."

"Sure," Sasuke replied, tossing the bag over. "Now, can I please get back to my slaughter?"

"Yes, yes… go ahead. But you owe me a date!"

"I'd rather return to Hell…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"So you really are gay…"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"Well then why do you keep rejecting me?! Is it because of my big boobies?"

"What?! No! Big boobs are the best!"

"Is it my ass?"

"Seriously?! No!"

"My face?!"

"No! Of course not!"

"Well then, if you like my face, boobs, and my ass, shouldn't you want to bang me eight ways to Sunday?!"

"Of course I do! Wait… No! Yes… I-I-I don't know! Just shut up and keep fighting!"

Sakura sighed in exasperation over her teammate's indecisiveness and complied with his request. She guarded against a mercenary's haymaker and retaliated with an uppercut. The follow-up punch literally caved the man's skull in. Whirling around, she then caught an assassin's arm, broke it, and then boldly impaled him onto a naginata sticking out of the ground nearby. "Kami-sama… There's no end to them!" she growled, rearing back her fist. The second her fist connected to the ground, a massive shockwave tore through the surrounding area around her, producing gapping fissures along the earth as jagged boulders broke through the surface. Every enemy nearby collapsed, the unexpected localized earthquake knocking them over with some even experiencing broken limbs. Moments later… **"Mizuken **(Water Fist)**! Raiken **(Lightning Fist)**!"**

A torrential current of water, released with several times the force of a hydrant, poured across the wreckage before Sakura augmented it with her lightning element. In an instant, every enemy within the immediate vicinity was screaming in agony, their soaked bodies becoming a conduit for the several million-volt electricity being unleashed. She then performed a quick seal sequence and reared her fist back once more. _'Ura-chan, did you do it?'_

"_**Yup… Go for it, Omote!"**_

'_Thanks Ura-chan!' _the pinkette thought. **"Hiken **(Fire Fist)**!"**

Blazing flames erupted from Sakura's fist, reducing her opponents to ash. Unfortunately, despite her past frequent usage, without the talisman, the pinkette was utterly vulnerable to her technique and winced upon being inflicted with several third-degree burns. _'Dammit… I need the Talisman back! This is my favorite technique!'_

"_**We'll get that bitch back later… I've changed your chakra nature again. You're good for Fūton!"**_

'_Good thing Yūgao-sempai knew a couple wind techniques from her fiancé!' _she replied. **"Kazeken **(Wind Fist)**!"**

"What the hell? She used every element!" an enemy shinobi cursed, seeing his comrades being blown back by the concentrated swirling gale. What's worse, the fire she had unleashed earlier suddenly became a roaring inferno as the winds fed oxygen to the burning flames. "That shouldn't be possible!"

"Well… maybe not for you," the kunoichi chirped, suddenly appearing beside the man. Steam suddenly began to rise off her flushed skin as she activated Gia Sekando (Gear Second). "But it is for me! **Kaijin no Kairyū **(Sea God's Ocean Current)**!**"

"Oh shit!"

Sakura suddenly charged, unleashing an unrelenting barrage of punches into the mercenary's body that propelled his body backwards! Dozens of blows connected within seconds, his body becoming little more than a bulldozer to his comrades (i.e. - Sakura is pushing him back through punches and his body is knocking people aside in the process) as the pinkette continued her assault. By the time she stopped, the shinobi was utterly unrecognizable. More enemies approached, but Sakura was undeterred by their advance. Leaping into the fray, the pinkette began with a double-kick into the closest mercenary before whipping around to backhand an assassin. Both died instantly under Sakura's augmented strength. She then ducked under a sword, disarmed the attacker, before grabbing his arm and began using his body as a human-sized club. People started flying, smacked across the battlefield like baseballs with Sakura at the plate… Needless to say, dozens fell.

Meanwhile, the Angel of Death, armed with three supernatural weapons (one in his mouth), was in the midst of slaughtering the abundance of Konoha's enemies with ample prejudice… Clearly, their introductions to the sharp edges of his blades weren't as welcoming as they had hoped as shown with another mercenary collapsing, his head having been cleanly separated from his shoulders. From his peripheral, Naruto then witnessed numerous barbarians releasing a volley of arrows but they were easily deflected as he traversed the distance separating them. His arrival was immediately welcomed with the closest archer's drawn sword… Blocking the blade, Naruto retaliated with his divine weapon, stabbing the assailant before flipping Mugetsu into a reverse grip to deflect a naginata. He then spun on his heel, simultaneously throwing Ten'yuu alight with celestial chakra into a mercenary's skull, and delivered a brutal kick to the attacker's sternum. The abandoned spear was then boldly returned via hurled impalement through the stumbling owner's throat… Talk about gruesome and there were still several more archers remaining. In a flash, Naruto had retrieved his sword and literally punted one enemy through the air. During this man's flight, the Angel of Death swiftly delivered judgement upon the barbarian's fellow archers with slit jugulars, carved torsos, and removed extremities before materializing beside the still airborne mercenary and trifurcated him. The man never made it to the ground alive…

Spreading his angelic wings, Naruto flew into the sky to engage an incoming flock of aerodynamic devils, each bearing grotesque resemblances to other flying animals. Unfortunately, several creatures took notice to his approach and immediately began their offensive descent, successfully ruining his concentration for a technique. "Dammit!" he growled as he was forced into the defensive. His blades deflected several attempted maiming, but given his midair positioning, the attacks came at every angle from all directions! It was simply too much! He needed help, lest he get completely overwhelmed… **"Kūtōn: Genshi **(Void Release: Phantom Limbs)**!"** From Naruto's shoulders sprouted transparent arms, each equipped with spectral images of his swords. Their appearance's timing was impeccable, as the semi-transparent but corporeal blades deflected the latest swooping dives from behind… and it gave him a small window of opportunity upon their momentary retreat. **"Fūton: Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**!"**… Followed by… **"Fūton: Shishiku **(Wind Release: Lion's Roar)**!"**

The howling whirlwind buffeted the demonic creatures back even further, giving Naruto ample time to unleash his second Ninjutsu, the technique he had initially planned to use before being interrupted. The concentrated stream of compressed air turned anything in its path into a gory mess that rained blood down upon the army below. Moments later, few were still flying… the rest were lifeless.

The remaining few resembled dragons, much to Naruto's amusement. It was fitting… **"Seitōryū: Kōryō Tatsumaki **(Holy Sword Style: Heaven Ascended Dragon Twister)**!" **A Chinese serpentine dragon of radiant gold flowed out from Ten'yuu, gouging deep wounds into anything in its path, as the Naruto spun in circles. The skies belonged to the angels of Heaven… not to demons of Hell…

Upon observing their aerial support's deaths, several squadrons converged to engage the Angel of Death once he landed. Despite their numbers, Naruto remained undeterred and settled into the Santōryū stance… He didn't wait long. The first mercenary confronted him with an axe-swing, which missed, while his partner attempted (and failed) to blindside him. Both perished under his retaliatory decapitation. Naruto then twisted around, avoided a shinobi's exhaled flamethrower, before parrying another's swords. Keeping the assailant's weapons pinned, he snapped his head around, bringing the Guren Kitetsu (Crimson Lotus Demon-Splitter) through the man's skull before throwing the captured blades into two charging enemies. He then, utilizing the combination attack's spinning momentum, connected a roundhouse into approaching mercenary duo's skulls. Stumbling, the enemies were quickly finished with a triple downward stab. Then, upon submitting himself to the downward momentum, the Angel of Death went into a spinning handstand, his legs kicking outwards and swords occasionally swinging by, hacking at any unfortunate enemy' limbs within reach. **"Malaxeur **(Blender)**!" **They dropped like flies.A bright glint from his left then forced Naruto to kick a recently-turned corpse into the air, protecting the shinobi as it got riddled with projectiles. Spinning around, another kick sent the still airborne, shuriken embedded corpse colliding into the assailant before the shinobi moved on. His dance, fueled by the unheard concerto of death, weaved Naruto through entire squadrons with each cleaving swing sounding the slaughter of another. But still, there were dozens more… Suddenly, Naruto found himself hunched over, his supernatural weapons specifically positioned to guard against an octet's frontal assault of overhead sword slashes. Even the handles were being used! "You guys are starting to get on my nerves…" Naruto growled, giving them a dark glare. Heaving, the group was knocked back. **"Seitōryū: Dai Tengiri **(Holy Sword Style: Great Celestial Slash)**!" **Dipping into his reservoir of celestial chakra, the Angel of Death unleashed a radiant crescent of gold! Its journey slaughtered dozens in its path before finally dissipating after mutilating a roaring monstrosity. It collapsed seconds later, dead.

"What the… Oh, whoops." Apparently, what lightly damages a Datenshi's celestial chakra enhanced skin is enough to cleave through a small enemy contingent. "Anyways… GYAAH! Teme…!"

Having been distracted, a particularly stealthy assassin buried a knife into his midsection, though fortunately missing anything vital. Stoically ignoring the agonizing pain, Naruto immediately kicked the assailant away and removed the dagger to allow his regeneration to initiate. As for the dagger… it was viciously returned through the assassin's eye. He then parried a hatchet, killed the man wielding it, before throwing Ten'yuu, once again alight with celestial energy, into a demonic creature attacking his generation's weapon specialist. Seconds later, Mugetsu was also thrown, rescuing a comrade from an approaching assassin. "Great…" Naruto muttered, extracting the Guren Kitetsu (Crimson Lotus Demon-Splitter) from his mouth to his hand upon seeing a crowd of mercenaries charging at him. Unable to collect his weapons, the Angel of Death quickly palmed the corpse's axe and rushed forward to engage them. Mule kicking the first, Naruto brought the hatchet straight into the man's skull as his crimson blade defended against another's naginata. Burying the acquired axe at the now exposed torso, the Angel of Death then displayed a remarkable show of dexterity and literally kicked the discarded spear through the air into a mercenary's skull. He then finished off the axe-embedded enemy with an upward swing of his sword through the chin.

"Naruto!"

Recognizing his teammates' voices, Naruto didn't even blink over the sudden annihilations of several mercenaries with their appearance. They greeted the Angel of Death with a brief smile while handing him Ten'yuu and Mugetsu, before the trio lunged forward in a tandem slaughter of every enemy within the immediate vicinity. Nearly a hundred died within minutes.

And so, the Defenders of Konoha fought. Fifty shinobi of Konohagakure fought against impossible odds, defeating hundreds of enemies while taking few loses of their own. But every defender lost, the battle would turn further against them. Of the thirty-five Chūnin that had joined them earlier, only sixteen were still alive and those remaining were slowly being worn down… And as for the Konoha Fifteen…

"GYAAHHH!"

"KIRA-CHAN!"

"NEJI! KIBA!"

To Naruto's horror, Kira had apparently collapsed, barely breathing with her left arm horribly mangled. Neji and Kiba stood protectively over her, having just defeated a gargantuan monstrosity but not without sustaining their own injuries… the Inuzaka had lost part of his ear while the Hyūga had three deep gashes across his back. Both were exhausted and rapidly losing consciousness…

And they weren't the only ones…

The Angel of Death's eyes searched the battlefield for his comrades and immediately came to regret his decision to do so. Lee was hunched over, an axe buried in his back but chakra was flying off him in abundance. The Taijutsu specialist had activated the Inner Gates… a last resort… a Kinjutsu. Nearby, Shino had retreated by Shikamaru, having taken some shrapnel to his leg and thus, unable to properly maneuver himself. The majority of his Kikaichū had been exterminated and his colony was rapidly dwindling. A few meters away, Tenten continued to laboriously defeat her enemies, but fatigue was evident in her posture along with several wounds. A trio of Chūnin was fighting alongside her, but they wouldn't last much longer… Last resorts… suicide techniques… all of them were being considered or even outright used. Should he use Byakko? Doing so would undoubtedly kill him, even if his tenants supplied him chakra. With his body weakened, the strain of handling the foreign energy would mean instant death and the chances of releasing the technique, given his condition, was minimal at best… They were out of options…

"Naruto…" The Angel of Death looked at the pink-haired kunoichi, his expression of dismay evident on his features. But… why wasn't the look mirrored upon her face? "Naruto… look!"

He did… and joy… relief! Salvation flooded his very soul!

"GO! DEFEND KONOHA! RESCUE THE BRAVE SHINOBI THAT HAVE PROTECTED OUR VILLAGE WHEN WE WERE UNABLE! GO MY CHILDREN AND MAY THE WILL OF FIRE BE WITH YOU ALL! FIGHT AND DEFEND KONOHA WITH YOUR LIVES! FIGHT!"

"Sarutobi-oji-san!"

They had come… Reinforcements had finally arrived! The Elite Jōnin of Konoha and its Hokage had brought with them an army! A maelstrom of projectiles, Ninjutsu, and shinobi fell upon the enemy forces, slaughtering them with an almost gleeful bloodthirsty air. Hundreds fell within minutes! They were saved… Konoha was saved…

The war was over.

* * *

**Techniques:**

**Kaijin no Kairyū **(Sea God's Ocean Current) - Original

**Malaxeur **(Blender) - Original

**Nikudan Sensha **(Human Bullet Tank)

**Konoha Senpū **(Leaf Whirlwind)

**Konoha Gufū **(Leaf Hurricane) - Original

**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō **(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)

**Hakkeshō Kaiten **(Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven)

**Hakke Rokujūyon Sōshō **(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Twin Palms) - Original

**Gatsūga **(Fang Passing Fang)

**Rankyaku **(Storm Leg)

**Rankyaku: Sensō **(Storm Leg: War) - Original

**Kagemane no Jutsu **(Shadow Imitation Technique)

**Shiranshin no Jutsu **(Mind-Body Disturbance Technique)

**Rasengan **(Spiraling Sphere)

**Rasenseidan **(Spiraling Star Cluster) - Original

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technique)

**Kinjutsu: Jōshō **(Forbidden Technique: Ascension) - Original

**Doton: Doryūsō **(Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)

**Katon: Eikōdan no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Flare bomb Technique) - Original

**Katon: Hotarubi: Hidaruma **(Fire Release: Firefly Light: Fiery Doll) - Adaptation of One Piece

**Hiken **(Fire Fist) - One Piece

**Mizuken **(Water Fist) - Original

**Chidori **(One Thousand Birds)

**Raiken **(Lightning Fist) - Original

**Raiton: Banrai Keimōdama **(Lightning Release: Enlightened Sphere of Heavy Thunder) - Original

**Fūton: Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

**Fūton: Shishiku **(Wind Release: Lion's Roar) - Original

**Kazeken **(Wind Fist) - Original

**Hissatsu Hyōsō **(Certain-Kill Ice Spikes)

**Hyōton: Hyōkai **(Ice Release: Frozen Sea) - Original

**Shiton: Ikotsu **(Fire Release: Ashes of the Deceased) - Original

**Shiton: Shoshitai no Mōshin **(Death Release: The Burnt Corpses Rushing Madly Ahead) - Original

**Kūtōn: Genshi **(Void Release: Phantom Limbs) - Original

**Seitōryū: Kōryō Tatsumaki **(Holy Sword Style: Heaven Ascended Dragon Twister) - Original

**Seitōryū: Dai Tengiri **(Holy Sword Style: Great Celestial Slash) - Original

* * *

**A/N - How was it? Huh? Huh?! Good?! Fantastic?! ABSOLUTELY FUCKING EPIC?! It'd better fucking be cause it took me weeks to write all that! Do you know how many gory movies and martial arts spars I had to go through to get into that feeling of utter battle and slaughter?! Good lord, it was intense! Anyways, I hope you all liked it and don't forget the challenge!**

**Think up some nicknames for the Konoha 15! Best of luck to you all and I look forward to your reviews! REVIEWS! Ciao!**


End file.
